LOS VENGADORES DE SOUTH PARK (crossover de la serie con Marvel comics)
by luis carlos
Summary: Los chicos de South Park trataban de llevar una vida "normal" en su pueblo, suponiendo que algo fuera "normal" en ese lugar tan particular; pero sin que alguno de ellos pudiera anticiparlo, una serie de sucesos harán que algunos de ellos se vuelvan los héroes mas poderosos del mundo, convirtiéndolos en... ¡LOS VENGADORES!. parejas Crack, Lemmons y peleas entre héroes y villanos.
1. Chapter 1

**LOS VENGADORES DE SOUTH PARK**

**Buenas noches damas y caballeros, en esta ocasión les traigo una historia que desde hace mucho tiempo he querido hacer y se trata claro está de un crossover entre la serie de South Park con los súper héroes de Marvel, los Vengadores; pero antes de comenzar, tengo que aclarar algunas cosas importantes, lo primero es que no voy hacer esto al pie de la letra, lo que quiero decir es que no voy hacer que los personajes que aparezcan obtengan sus poderes y habilidades especiales exactamente de la misma manera como los muestran en sus comics, series de televisión y películas, ya que al ser un crossover tengo que cambiar uno que otro pequeño detalle XD; los segundo importante es que aparte de los héroes y personajes principales, también van a aparecer otros personajes que serán secundarios como por ejemplo Spiderman, Wolverine y… alguno que otro XD, incluyendo uno que otro villano de relleno ya que antes de la invasión de los extraterrestres se van a llevar a cabo unas cuantas misiones o aventuras :O; y lo tercero importante es que no soy precisamente un gran recontra fanático de Marvel, así que si alguien del público sabe más de Marvel que yo… pues podría decirme una que otra cosa acerca de los personajes para así aplicarlo a ellos ;). Pero bueno ya basta de hablar y comencemos, ya saben que South Park y sus personajes no son míos, son de Trey Parker y Matt Stone y los personajes de Marvel son… de Marvel comics obviamente XD y yo los trato de combinar y mesclar de una u otra forma XD, pero la historia y los personajes que me invente son de mi propiedad.**

**CAPÍTULO UNO: LAS CONSECUENCIAS DEL VICIO**

Era un día "normal" en el bien extraño pueblo montañés de South Park y como siempre he dicho en varias de mis otras historias, suponiendo que algo fuera "normal" en ese pueblo XD, y de nuevo nos enfocaremos en la escuela del pueblo en donde dos estudiantes muy particulares estaban "charlando" sobre un asunto.

-¡No puedo seguir más así!- exclamo… una chica pelinegra con una boina rosada, un abrigo purpura y una falda amarilla que parecía estar muy molesta y alterada.

-¡Pero si tan solo me dejaras poder explicarte!- le pidió exaltado también un pelinegro alto, con un gorro azul oscuro con un pompón rojo encima, con un abrigo marrón y unos Jeans azules y los dos estaban en medio de un pasillo de las escuela llamando enseguida la atención de algunos alumnos que pasaban por ahí **(NA: de seguro pensaron que eran los dos de siempre ¿verdad? XD).**

-¡Nada de explicar Stan! Siempre dices que vas a tratar de cambiar y dejar ese vicio, ¡pero sigues en lo mismo! Y no puedo seguir estando contigo de esa forma- le dijo todavía molesta la chica aún encolerizada.

-Pero Wendy…- Stan se había sentido devastado por lo que le acaba de decir la pelinegra e hizo el ademan de ponerle la mano derecha en su hombro izquierdo, pero ella se hizo a un lado para que no la tocara.

-No Stan… tú y yo… ya no podemos seguir juntos ¡terminamos!- exclamo Wendy sintiéndose también destrozada por dentro por la decisión que acaba de tomar y empezó a alejarse del pelinegro corriendo mientras se le salían unas lágrimas asombrando aún más de lo que estaban a los espectadores y luego estos posaron su vista en Stan que había quedado en estado de shock y con la boca entreabierta sin saber que decir y con la cabeza agachada mientras apretaba los puños de impotencia y se le amenazaban con salirse unas lágrimas.

-Que buen espectáculo das hippie- le dijo de repente y de forma burlona… un castaño gordo, con un abrigo rojo, un gorro azul claro con pompón amarillo encima y se le estaba acercando junto con un pelirrojo delgado, con una Ushanka verde que le cubría casi todo su cabello, seguido también de dos rubios, uno de suéter azul celeste al igual que sus ojos y con expresiones aniñadas en su cara y el otro tiene un abrigo naranja con una capucha que le cubre casi toda la cara.

-Carajo culón, no es el mejor momento para que empieces con tus pendejadas- le recriminó molesto el pelirrojo y el gordo le dijo que se jodiera y se fuera al carajo- ¿estás bien Stan?- preguntó preocupado al pelinegro que todavía estaba cabizbajo.

-No…- dijo en susurro mientras negaba lentamente con la cabeza y unas lágrimas caían desde sus mejillas hasta el piso.

-"Que llorón de mierda"- espetó burlón la voz gutural en la mente del rubio claro.

-No di-digas eso…- le dijo en susurro el rubio claro molesto por ese comentario **(NA: hacía rato que no ponía a un Butters con doble personalidad en un fic ¿vedad? XD) **y su otra mitad solamente bufó mentalmente molesto por eso.

-¿Php hhnm pphgh hhgg pghmn pphg mmpghn?- preguntó el rubio de la capucha al pelinegro.

-¿Qué dijiste Kenny?- le preguntó Stan mientras se secaba las lágrimas de sus ojos, ya que el rubio al tener su capucha no se le entendió lo que dijo, pero después se la quitó mostrando sus rubios cabellos cenizos.

-Dije: ¿Por qué tú y Wendy estaban discutiendo ahora y rompieron?- le preguntó Kenny tan preocupado como lo estaba Kyle.

-Fue por… fue por culpa de mi cinismo- les dijo Stan todavía triste y con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos todavía.

-¿Tu ci-cinismo?- le pregunto Butters sin entender y frotándose los nudillos y el pelinegro asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué?- le preguntó su súper mejor amigo sin entender tampoco.

-Pues porque… ustedes saben que yo siempre tomo Whisky o cualquier tipo de licor para que no vea las cosas como si fueran mierda, ¿verdad?- les dijo Stan más como una afirmación que como pregunta.

-Sí- les dijeron los dos rubios, el culón y el judío al mismo tiempo.

-Pues es que últimamente parece que mi cinismo ha aumentado demasiado y veo las cosas como mierda últimamente… y por eso he tenido que tomar más licor que de costumbre… y eso hace que me emborrache mucho… y me comporte de forma muy errática- les explicó Stan todavía muy triste.

-¿Y solamente por eso la puta de Wendy te dio la patada y no quiere ser más tu novia? Que pendejada- le dijo burlonamente el culo gordo de Cartman, haciendo que el resto de los chicos lo vieran de mala manera, mientras que Caos en la mente de Butters rio por eso.

-No es solamente por eso Cartman- le dijo todavía molesto Stan, pero luego volvió a poner su semblante de tristeza- ella me dejo también porque… porque yo le había prometido que iba a tratar de tomar menos para no comportarme erráticamente… pero no he podido cumplir esa promesa… y se lo he prometido varias veces… pero no puedo evitar seguir tomando demasiado y es por eso que discutimos ahora…- les continuó diciendo sin cambiar de semblante, ganándose la mirada compasiva de sus amigos… excepto la de Cartman claro está.

-"Vuelvo y digo, que llorón de mierda"- dijo burlonamente la voz gutural en la mente de Butters y este de nuevo se molestó por ese comentario.

-Oh Stan… no te pongas así- le trato de animar Kyle mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro derecho, pero el pelinegro no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de tristeza.

-Es que no puedo evitarlo…- siguió diciendo muy deprimido Stan mientras se le volvían a salir unas pequeñas lágrimas.

-"Por tercera vez digo, que llorón de mierda"- volvió a decir Caos de forma burlona en la mente de Butters, que de nuevo se molestó por eso.

-Ya Stan, deja de estar así, es más debes de tratar de ver el lado bueno de esto, al menos ya eres un hombre libre y podrás tratar de cogerte a cualquier chica- la trato de animar Kenny… a su estilo obviamente y tanto el otro rubio, como el culón, el pelinegro y el judío no pudieron evitar reír por eso.

-Gracias por tratar de animarme chicos… pero creo que ni con todo el licor del mundo pueda ayudarme a sobrellevar esto…- les dijo Stan volviendo a ponerse triste.

-Ahora solamente falta que te vuelvas un emotivo de mierda y te unas a los góticos como lo hiciste cuando la puta esa te dejo por Token hace tantos años- le dijo de forma burlona el culón de Cartman y de nuevo los demás chicos lo vieron muy molestos, excepto Caos que de nuevo empezó a reír en la mente de Butters.

Los alumnos de la escuela se estaban alistando para las clases, aunque claro casi todos estaban hablando sobre la gran discusión que tuvieron Stan y Wendy en los pasillos, y algunos estaban sorprendidos de que ellos dos hayan terminado luego de tantos años de noviazgo, aunque otros no parecían estar muy sorprendidos por eso ya que habían dado por sentado que ellos dos romperían tarde o temprano; y obviamente los que más hablaban de ese tema eran los alumnos de décimo grado B, casi todos ellos miraban de reojo a Wendy y a Stan, mientras a que ellos dos estaban los estaban tratando de animar sus respectivos amigos, excepto Cartman por parte del pelinegro, ya que solamente se limitaba a comer una bolsa de papitas mientras que se entretenía con la desgracia de los dos.

-Pobre Stan, debe ser muy difícil para él que Wendy lo hubiera cortado de esa manera- dijo Gary con pesar a sus amigos del Team rubio.

-Sí, es bien ¡JODIDO! Triste que ella lo haya ¡MANDADO A LA MIERDA! Dejado de esa manera- dijo Thomas con pesar también.

-Pero habrá sido por alguna razón que ella lo haya dejado- dijo Pip con el mismo semblante que los otros dos rubios.

-De seguro se lo tiene merecido por ser un pendejo de mierda- les dijo de repente un pelinegro alto pálido, de ojos rojos, con un traje negro fino mientras salía de un portal de fuego del piso con un tono de voz… infernal, que hizo que varios de los rubios se asustaran enseguida, mientras que el resto de los alumnos hicieron caso omiso a eso ya que se enfocaban en sus respectivas conversaciones.

-¿Y a ti quien rayos te invito a nuestra conversación Damien?- le preguntó molesto y sin rodeos un rubio muy grande y musculoso que a diferencia de los otros, no se había intimidado por esa repentina intromisión.

-Oh… pero que carácter tienes Jack, solamente había escuchado los chismes que andan diciendo todos sobre la ruptura de Stan y Wendy y a ustedes les di el honor de que hable con ustedes sobre ese asunto- les dijo en forma de falso puchero el ser infernal mostrando sus colmillos parecidos a los de una piraña o tiburón.

-Huy si, que honor para nosotros- le dijo sarcásticamente el primo mayor de Butters y eso hizo que el pelinegro sonriera un poco mientras que varios de los demás rubios se habían intimidado un poco por esa sonrisa.

-Pero ya volviendo al tema, ¿Por qué Wendy terminó con Stan?- preguntó Gok´Zarah retomando la conversación original y parece que fue uno de los pocos que no se intimido por la repentina aparición del pelinegro infernal.

-Ni idea, aunque para él debe de ser difícil que la persona que tanto quiere, lo haya mandado al carajo- dijo Bradley, aunque lo dijo como una especie de indirecta a Butters, que estaba hablando con Kenny sobre algo apartado de ellos.

-"Oh Jesús…"- pensó hastiado el rubio mayor como al darse cuenta de esa indirecta y se empezó a frotar las sienes de forma exasperante.

-Ya comenzaste de nuevo con tus maricadas- dijo burlonamente Damien al rubio rizado, ya que también se había dado cuenta de esa indirecta y este no pudo evitar ponerse bien rojo de la vergüenza, mientras que los demás rubios habían visto molesto al pelinegro por ese comentario.

-Marsh sí que esté bien jodido- espeto Craig de forma burlona e irónica mientras hablaba con su Team.

-Vamos Craig no le digas así, él debe de estar pasando por un momento muy difícil- le reprochó Kevin, ganándose la seña obscena por parte del otro pelinegro.

-¡Oh cielos santo! Pobre de Stan, espero que no se ponga tan triste que recurra al suicidio, ¡ya que eso sería demasiada presión para él GAH!- exclamo muy alterado Tweek… tal y como era de esperarse mientras se jalaba sus desordenados cabellos rubios y sus amigos lo vieron avergonzados por eso.

-Pero oye Token, esta debe de ser tu gran oportunidad ya que ahora que Stan y Wendy rompieron, ¡podrás volver a conquistarla como cuando eran niños!- le dijo de forma muy emocionada Clyde, pero el afroamericano al haber escuchado semejante estupidez casi se cae de su asiento de la impresión.

-¿Pero qué pendejadas dices Clyde? Yo no tengo interés en Wendy, recuerda que yo tengo mis ojos puestos en otra persona- le dijo para luego ver a Nicole que estaba junto con el resto de las chicas tratando de animar a Wendy que está muy tiste y el chico suspiro de enamorado.

-Se nota que estas bien tragado de ella- le dijo Craig siendo todavía burlón e irónico.

-Sí… y pensar que ya tenemos seis años de noviazgo… y todo gracias al culón de Cartman…-terminó diciendo volviendo a botar un suspiro y viendo a su novia.

-Qué suerte tienes galán- le dijo en forma de puchero Clyde y sus amigos rieron por eso, incluyendo Craig y el ricachón se puso un poco rojo por eso.

-Ese pendejo de Stan está más enterrado que una verga en el culo de la madre de Cartman- dijo burlonamente Trent Boyett a sus amigos y estos rieron enseguida por eso.

-Y la vergüenza publica que tuvo debió ser inmensa- dijo también burlón Mark Romper Stromper sacando más risas.

-Ahora solo falta que se emborrache tanto por la depresión, que haga más estupideces que las que hace su padre- dijo también de forma burlona Josh Meyers sacando más risas todavía.

-Pero esta puede ser una magnífica oportunidad para mí, ahora que ese cínico de mierda no está con la perra de Wendy, podría lograr cogérmela- dijo Trent de forma esperanzada y lujuriosa viendo a la chica, que aún estaba tratando de ser consolada por sus amigas.

-Claro, suponiendo que ella no te mande al carajo- le dijo burlonamente Meyers ganándose un golpe en el hombro por parte del rubio y una risa por parte del otro pelinegro- Auch, eso dolió…- le dijo en falso puchero Josh mientras se sobaba el hombro y riendo un poco también.

-Pues cierra esa bocota- le dijo un poco molesto el rubio- y ya verán que dentro de poco me voy a coger a esa perra- les terminó diciendo de forma esperanzada volviendo a ver a la chica.

-Ya Wendy, ya, no te pongas así- le trato de consolar Bebe junto con varias de las chicas, mientras que la pelinegra apoyaba sus codos en la mesita de su asiento y se sujetaba la cabeza con ambas manos y se le salían todavía unas lágrimas que empapaban su pupitre.

-Es que no puedo evitarlo… yo lo quiero mucho… pero la forma en la que se comporta cuando toma en exceso… ya no lo puedo tolerar más…- les dijo todavía triste la pelinegra sin cambiar de posición. Sus amigas iban a decirle algo pero…

-¡Ya llegue chicos!- dijo de repente el señor Garrison entrando al salón de clases, pero casi todos sus alumnos no le prestaron ni cinco de atención- ¡QUÉ YA LLEGUE CHICOS!- les grito muy molesto y todos dejaron de hablar entre sí enseguida.

-…- nadie se atrevía a decir algo ya que esperaban que cierta persona dijera un comentario en el momento menos apropiado, pero cuando no se escuchó ninguna barbaridad todos llevaron su vista a un asiento en específico pero en este no había nadie sentado y varios soltaron un bufido de decepción.

-Ah carajo, ¿dónde está Alarcón cuando se le necesita?- pregunto irónico y desilusionado Kenny refiriéndose a que el latino en varias ocasiones dice alguna de sus características frases en el momento más inoportuno, especialmente cuando el maestro llega tarde **(NA: de seguro esperaron que mi personaje dijera alguna sin vergüenzura como en los demás fics ¿verdad? XD).**

-Sí ya dejaron de hablar pendejadas, alístense para comenzar las clases- les ordenó todavía molesto el señor Garrison y varios de los alumnos empezaron a refunfuñar molestos por eso- pero antes que nada… Kyle y Wendy- los mencionados prestaron atención y la chica se trató de secar sus lágrimas que aún tenía-déjenme felicitarlos, ustedes han sido algunos de los alumnos que van a representar a la escuela para la demostración de ciencias que se va a llevar a cabo- les alago el profesor y algunos de los alumnos se asombraron por eso, especialmente el judío y la chica, el primero al escuchar eso casi se le forma una sonrisa tan grande como la del guasón, mientras que a la chica como si fuera por arte de magia se le empezaron a secar las lágrimas.

-¿Lo dice en serio señor Garrison?- le preguntó muy emocionado el pelirrojo.

-Ni modo que fuera en broma- le espeto secamente el maestro y algunos estudiantes rieron por eso.

-¡SÍ!- exclamó triunfal el judío dando un salto levantando el puño derecho y eso asombro a algunos, especialmente a Stan y Kenny, mientras que otros rieron por eso y al darse cuenta de eso, el pelirrojo enseguida se avergonzó por eso- que bi-bien- terminó diciendo tratando de parecer humilde y eso hizo que de nuevo varios de los demás alumnos rieran por eso, incluyendo Stan y Kenny.

-Muchas gracias por decirnos eso señor Garrison- le dijo Wendy humildemente, aunque en el fondo también estaba muy emocionada.

-Un par de nerds como ustedes dos que les gusta estar devorando libros todo el tiempo, era de esperarse que representaran a la escuela en la mierda esa de ciencias- les dijo burlonamente Cartman y casi todos los alumnos empezaron a reír por eso.

-¡Cállate culón imbécil!- le dijo muy molesto el judío pelirrojo y la chica también se molestó por ese insulto.

Luego de las primeras horas de clase y de la hora del almuerzo y del receso, los alumnos se estaban preparando para la otra jornada de clases.

Pero por otro lado, Stan todavía estaba muy triste por su ruptura con Wendy y a pesar de que se había sentido feliz de que ella y su mejor amigo sean algunos de los que representaran a la escuela en la demostración de ciencias, eso obviamente no le quitaba el gran dolor que sentía por la pérdida de la chica. Así que al estar frente a su casillero en vez de buscar enseguida los libros para la siguiente jornada de clases, saco una botella de Whisky y le quito la tapa e hizo el ademan de tomar, pero justo cuando se la estaba por llevar a la boca…

-¡NO!- se dijo a sí mismo que apartaba la botella y la cerraba bruscamente- es por esta mierda que Wendy me dejo, no puedo seguir dependiendo de esto- dicho esto metió la botella en su casillero cerrándolo bruscamente- ¿pero qué voy hacer ahora? Si dejo de tomar eso voy a empezar ver mierda de nuevo…- se dijo a sí mismo de forma lamentable y un poco desesperada mientras que con la mano derecha se sujetaba el puente de la nariz y con la izquierda se apoyaba en su casillero.

-¿Te pasa algo Stan?- le preguntó de repente Kyle que junto con Kenny y Cartman se le acercaban, tomándolo enseguida por sorpresa.

-Eh… nada, no me pasa nada- les trato de asegurar Stan parándose derecho y sonriendo forzadamente.

-Con esa sonrisa falsa no nos engaña hippie, se nota que aún estas bien jodido por Wendy- le dijo burlonamente el culo gordo ganándose la mala mirada por parte de los otros chicos.

-Culón idiota- le dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo y el castaño les iba a decir algo molesto, pero…

-¿Me perdí de algo chicos?- les preguntó de repente alguien mientras salía de entre las sombras, con una camisa negra de mangas cortas, con un símbolo en el pecho, un tatuaje en forma de corazón en el lado derecho que dice te amo mamá y un tatuaje de un dragón chino de color rojo y negro enrollado en el brazo izquierdo.

-Hola Luis- le saludaron los 4 chicos al mismo tiempo sin haberse sorprendido por esa repentina intromisión **(NA: ¿pensaron que me había olvidado de mí mismo? XD).**

-¿Y ese milagro que vienes por acá? Hacía rato que no venias a la escuela- le dijo medio burlón y medio irónico el rubio.

-Es que he estado ocupado dando vueltas alrededor del mundo ayudando a una que otra persona o viajando de universo paralelo a universo paralelo- les dijo riendo el colombiano como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo **(NA: si han visto mis fics de La Vida Luego de la Tormenta y el de Universo Paralelo entenderán a lo que me refiero XD).**

-Se nota que no tienes nada mejor que hacer- le espeto irónico y de forma desaprobatoria el judío pelirrojo.

-Claro que no- les dijo burlonamente el latino y tanto el rubio, el gordo y el judío no pudieron evitar reír por eso, pero Stan se había apartado un poco de ellos para votar un suspiro de tristeza- ¿Estas bien Stan?- le pregunto al verlo con ese semblante, pero este solamente negó lentamente con la cabeza y después se empezó a alejar de ellos cabizbajo y a pasos lentos y con las manos metidas en sus bolsillos- ¿Qué le pasa?- les preguntó a los demás.

-Es una larga historia…- le dijo Kyle sintiéndose mal por su mejor amigo.

-Pues si me la cuentan será un buen motivo para que me quede en lo que falta para que se acabe la escuela- les dijo el colombiano y después los cuatro empezaron a caminar, pero él durante un momento sé quedó quieto y miro asía arriba como si estuviera tratando de ver algo mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

-¿Te pasa algo Luis?- le preguntó Kenny.

-Eh… nada, no pasa nada… es solo que… no importa- le dijo algo cortante el latino y el rubio lo miro un poco desconfiado un momento, pero luego se encogió de hombros y los dos empezaron a seguir a Kyle y Cartman que como de costumbre empezaron a discutir por quien sabe qué cosa- "¿acaso solamente fueron ideas mías?"- se preguntó a sí mismo el latino de forma mental pensando que alguien los había observado.

Pero lo que él y nadie sabía, es que no solamente eran ideas suyas, ya que en realidad alguien si los había observado.

-Ummm… que interesante, parece las cosas se van a complicar para las personas que viven en ese extraño pueblo montañés- se dijo a sí mismo un sujeto misterioso.

Fin del capítulo

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, sé que no fue algo muy llamativo ni con actos de heroísmo o ese tipo de cosas, pero les aseguro que más adelante ocurrirán ese tipo de cosas y mucho más :O, también creo que en el siguiente capítulo aparecerá un personaje de Marvel y que tendrá una gran importancia en varios aspectos de la historia :O y si se preguntaran quien es el sujeto misterioso que me vio junto con el cuarteto… pues para que vean que soy justo, les diré que ese sujeto a aparecido en una de las películas de los héroes principales de Los Vengadores :O, por cierto, algunas cosas que ocurrirán en este fic me inspirare en algunas de las caricaturas de los héroes que solía verme cuando era más joven (y no me refiero a las que dan en Disney XD, que no me gustan para nada y es una… €%&/=#+´¨) perdón por mi lenguaje tan… soez y particular XD.**


	2. Ch 2 en la mira

**LOS VENGADORES DE SOUTH PARK**

**Buenas noches querido público, aquí les va otro capítulo de esta historia, ya saben que South Park no es mío y Marvel tampoco, son de sus respectivos dueños, pero la historia y los personajes que me invente son de mi propiedad.**

**CAPÍTULO DOS: EN LA MIRA**

Luego de que ya se terminaran las clases, los alumnos se retiraban de la escuela lo más rápido posible y varios de ellos hablaban de alguno que otro tema de forma emocionante; aunque otros tenían muy malos ánimos y me refiero claro está a Stan y Wendy, que todavía estaban muy tristes por la ruptura que habían tenido antes de que comenzaran las clases.

-Ah…- suspiro tristemente el pelinegro mientras caminaba siendo acompañado por sus amigos.

-Ya Stan deja de estar así, si quieres podemos ir a la casa del culo gordo para jugar videojuegos y veras que con eso te sentirás mucho mejor- le trato de animar su amigo pelirrojo poniéndole una mano en el hombro derecho sonriendo, pero antes de que el pudiera decirle algo…

-¿En mi casa? ¿Por qué mierda tiene que ser en mi casa?- pregunto molesto Cartman ya que obviamente lo había escuchado.

-Pues porque tú tienes los mejores juegos culón, así que no te quejes- le reprochó el judío, el gordo estaba a punto de decirle algo molesto, pero Kenny se le adelanto antes de que empezaran a discutir como siempre pasa.

-Si Cartman, tu siempre dices que tienes los mejores juego y que eres el mejor jugador de entre nosotros, así que no te quejes y vamos para ver si eres en realidad el mejor- le dijo el rubio, no solamente para calmar el ambiente, sino también en forma de desafío y tanto el pelinegro como el judío le agradecieron con la mirada.

-¡Pues claro que soy el mejor y se los voy a demostrar!- les dijo molesto y arrogante el gordo para enseguida caminar a pasos pesados alejándose de los tres que rieron por su exclamación.

-"Espero que si me pueda entretener con ellos para no seguir pensando… en Wendy"- se dijo a sí mismo Stan de forma mental y volviendo a ponerse triste y después junto con su mejor amigo y el rubio siguieron al castaño que les grito que se apuraran.

Ahora nos enfocaremos en Wendy, que al igual que Stan, todavía estaba muy triste y también estaba tratando ser animada por sus amigas.

-Ya Wendy de estar así- le dijo Bebe de forma muy parecida a cuando Kyle se lo dijo a Stan- mira, si te hace sentir mejor, podemos ir al centro comercial y de seguro haya podremos encontrar algo que te haga sentir mejor- le ofreció sonriendo de forma parecida a como Kyle hizo con Stan.

-Gracias por esa oferta Bebe… pero no creo que con eso pueda superar esto fácilmente…- dijo todavía triste la pelinegra, la rubia rizada iba a decirle algo, pero se le adelantaron.

-Mira Wendy, le puedo pedir a Token que permita hacer una fiesta en su casa, de seguro con eso te sentirás mejor- le ofreció sonriendo Nicole

-¡Sí! Esa es una buena idea Nicole- le felicito Red muy emocionada y algunas de las chicas se habían emocionado por eso también.

-¿Y tú que dices Wendy?- le preguntó Bebe y todas prestaron atención a la lo que ella dijera.

-Bueno… supongo que una fiesta suena bien…- les dijo un poco resignada la pelinegra de la boina, ya que sus ánimos no estaban precisamente para eso, pero sus amigas sonrieron enseguida por la decisión que tomo.

-Ya verás que te vas a divertir mucho Wendy- le aseguro sonriendo Bebe- y quien sabe… tal vez te puedas conseguir a un chico por ahí- le terminó diciendo de forma entre burlona y pícara, pero en vez de molestarse, Wendy rio un poco por eso y las demás chicas también rieron por ese comentario.

Dejando de lado los problemas que tienen Stan y Wendy, nos enfocaremos esta vez en una chica pelinegra muy bonita, que estaba hablando con alguien por celular.

-¿Entonces no vas a poder venir por mí?- preguntó ella y se podía notar que estaba muy triste y decepcionada- sí entiendo que estés muy ocupado en el trabajo, pero… está bien… como quieras…- dicho esto la chica colgó su celular y voto un suspiro sin cambiar de semblante, pero antes de que empezara a caminar…

-O-oye Betty…- le saludo de repente Butters de forma tímida mientras se le acercaba y un poco sonrojado.

-Oh, hola Butters- le saludo sonriendo la chica dejando por un momento su tristeza, ya que al parecer los dos están muy acaramelados desde que la chica había ingresado a la escuela el año pasado.

-¿Te pa-pasa algo?- le preguntó el rubio, ya que al parecer se había dado cuenta del semblante que había tenido la chica y ella enseguida se volvió a poner triste.

-Sí… es que mi padre había quedado en venir a recogerme… pero ahora me llamó por celular y me dijo que no puede porque está ocupado en el trabajo…- le dijo la pelinegra sin cambiar de semblante ganándose la mirada compasiva del rubio… o solamente en parte.

-"La misma mierda de siempre"- espeto burlón Caos en la mente del rubio, ya que al parecer la chica ha dicho eso en varias ocasiones en el pasado, Butters iba a decirle algo molesto, pero se le adelanto- "pero esta es una magnífica oportunidad para nosotros, ya que podemos ofrecerle llevarla a un lugar y pasar el rato como si fuera una especie de cita o alguna mariconería"- le espetó de forma calculadora y todavía burlón y el rubio no pudo negar que eso le parecía una buena idea.

-Pu-pues si quieres, yo te puedo llevar en mi Harley y po-podríamos ir a comer a un la-lado- ofreció Butters a la chica frotándose los nudillos y volviendo a sonrojarse.

-Ummm… pues en realidad no tengo prisa en regresar a casa… así que vamos- le dijo sonriendo la chica después de haberlo pensado un momento y dejando de estar tan triste y eso hizo que el rubio sonriera también y su otra mitad también dentro de su cabeza.

-Pues vamos- luego de decir esto, el rubio y la chica se dirigieron a la moto del primero y se pusieron en marcha.

Paro tanto Stan, como Wendy, Butters y los que los estaban acompañando, no se habían dado cuenta de que ciertas personas los habían estado observando y no solamente a ellos, sino también a algunos de sus compañeros de escuela.

-Interesante… parece que ese tal joven Marsh y esa chica Testaburguer han rompido…- dijo una persona dentro de un auto negro con las ventanas polarizadas y la ventana del conductor estaba entre abierta y estaba cerca de la escuela **(NA: no, esta no es la misma persona misteriosa que apareció al final del capítulo anterior).**

-Ese no es el punto, lo importante es seguir observando a esos chicos- le dijo otra persona que la acompañaba en el auto y después la ventana se cerró y se pusieron en marcha.

Ya siendo un poco más tarde, algunas personas estaban regresando a sus casas, ya sea porque estaban en sus trabajos o en algún otro oficio e iban ya a descansar.

Pero en el caso del Team Stan, luego de que todos ellos pasaran la tarde jugando videojuegos en la casa del culón, en la que este estaba recibiendo una paliza por parte de los demás chicos, así que luego de que se encolerizada y los mandara al carajo, Stan y Kyle estaban caminando en dirección a la casa del segundo, mientras que Kenny ya se había ido a la suya para asegurarse de que su hermana Karen estuviera bien; así que los dos súper mejores amigos caminaban solos por las calles mientras hablaban sobre lo que había pasado en la casa del culo gordo.

-… y la mejor parte fue cuando Kenny hizo ese FATALIY y partió a la mitad al personaje del culón- dijo burlonamente el judío refiriéndose a un movimiento que el rubio había hecho en un videojuego **(NA: adivinen de que juego me estoy refiriendo XD).**

-Y eso fue lo que lo encabronó e hizo que nos votara de su casa- dijo también burlonamente el pelinegro y los dos empezaron a reír por eso, pero luego de reír un momento…

- Ah…- suspiro Stan de forma triste al recordar lo que pasó ese día en la escuela con Wendy y a pesar de haber pasado todo la tarde con sus amigos jugando, obviamente no había podido sacar ese asunto de su mente.

-¿Aún sigues pensando en lo que te pasó con Wendy hoy, Stan?- le pregunto el judío, y eso pareció más una afirmación que una pregunta de verdad, ya sabiendo la obvia respuesta.

-Sí…- le dijo sin poder disimular su tristeza como en las demás ocasiones, pero al igual que en esas ocasiones, el pelirrojo le puso una mano en señal de apoyo.

-Recuerda que te he dicho que no te pusieras de esa forma- le trato de reconfortar como en las otras ocasiones, el pelinegro iba a decirle algo, pero se le adelanto- es más, cuando Wendy y yo vayamos a representar a la escuela en la exposición de ciencias, podría hablar con ella para convencerla de que vuelva contigo- le ofreció sonriendo y eso asombró enseguida a su amigo.

-¿En serio harías eso por mí?- le preguntó emocionado y sonriendo también.

-¡Por supuesto que haría eso! Después de todo eres mi mejor amigo- le aseguro sonriendo el pelirrojo, pero sin previo aviso su súper mejor amigo lo abrazo fuertemente levantándolo del piso.

-¡Estaría profundamente agradecido si lo logras!- le dijo muy emocionado el pelinegro sin dejar de abrazarlo.

-No ti-tienes… que a-agradecer… pe-pero… me… es-estas… aplastando…- le dijo con dificultad el pelirrojo y enseguida su amigo lo soltó y empezó a respirar un poco agitado.

-Disculpa, es que me emocioné- se disculpó el pelinegro y después de que el judío le dijo que no hay problema, siguieron su camino hasta llegar a su casa.

-Gracias por haberme acompañado Stan- le agradeció el pelirrojo.

-No, gracias a ti por decir que vas a ayudarme con lo de Wendy- le devolvió el agradecimiento el pelinegro y después de despedirse, el judío entro a su casa.

-Ya llegué- anunció apenas paso por la puerta y después la cerró.

-Hola hijo- le saludó su padre Gerald, que estaba sentado en un sillón de la sala y estaba leyendo un periódico y su primogénito le devolvió el saludo.

-¿Y cómo esta nuestro gran orgullo?- le preguntó de repente su madre mientras salía de la escuela seguida de su hijo menor Ike.

-¿Orgullo?- le preguntó sin entender su hijo mayor.

-No te las tires del que no sabe nada Kyle, nos llamaron de la escuela y nos dijeron que tú ibas a ser uno de los que la iba representar para una exposición de ciencias- le dijo sonriendo su madre, ya que al parecer la escuela había llamado a sus padres para informarles eso.

-¡Ah eso! Bueno no es por presumir, pero me esforcé mucho para lograr ser unos de los estudiantes más inteligentes de la escuela- les dijo sonriendo el pelirrojo, aunque su tono delato que estaba siendo un poco engreído.

-Fanfarrón- le dijo el pequeño canadiense de forma burlona.

-¿Envidia hermanito?- le preguntó burlonamente su hermano mayor y el pequeño pelinegro refunfuñó molesto mientras murmuraba algo, pero no se le entendió que era.

-Bueno ya chicos, no empiecen- les dijo su madre- ¿y cuándo se van a reunir los diferentes representantes de las demás escuelas, Kyle?- le pregunto, ya que al parecer aún no se ha definido cuándo los representantes de las escuela se van a juntar para ese evento.

-Pues aún no se ha decidido cuando… pero no puedo esperar a que ocurra- terminó diciendo esto de forma muy emocionada.

-Nos alegramos mucho por ti hijo, y ya sabes mantén la frente en alto con orgullo- le dijo sonriendo su padre para luego volver su vista a su periódico.

-Así será papá, así será- les aseguro sonriendo Kyle.

Mientras tanto, Butters estaba dejando a Betty en su casa, luego de que ellos pasaron un buen momento en la heladería hablando de unas que otras cosas y algunas triviales, aunque eso hizo que la otra personalidad del rubio se estuviera muriendo del aburrimiento.

-Muchas gracias por estar conmigo toda esta tarde, me la pase muy bien contigo Butters- Le dijo sonriendo la pelinegra y eso hizo que el rubio se sonrojara un poco.

-De-de nada, a mí también me gu-gusto poder estar con-contigo- le dijo también sonriendo el rubio un frotándose sus nudillos todavía avergonzado.

."Ya me estaba muriendo del aburrimiento con todas de las pendejadas que hablaban"- dijo molesto y hastiado Caos en la mente del rubio y ese se molestó por eso.

-Gracias de nuevo y hasta mañana- dicho la chica acercó su rostro el del rubio y para sorpresa de él, le dio un beso en la boca- hasta mañana- luego de despedirse entro a su casa.

-…- el rubio mientras tanto se había quedado atónito por ese gesto, pero después boto un suspiro al mismo tiempo que se le formaba una GRAN sonrisa idiota en la cara.

-"Al menos todo el esfuerzo valió totalmente la pena"- espeto la voz gutural en su cabeza sin haberse sentido muy emocionado por eso, pero luego el rubio vio la hora en su reloj y se dio cuenta de que se había pasado de su hora límite, eso lo preocupo enseguida y enseguida se puso en marcha, con la esperanza de que sus padres no se enojen.

Luego de unos minutos ya había llegado a su casa, así que estacionó su moto y con preocupación entro a su casa.

-Ho-hola- se anunció un poco nervioso y frotándose los nudillos.

-¡BUTTERS!- le gritaron molestos y al mismo tiempo sus padres mientras se le acercaban.

-"Otra vez la burra al trigo"- espeto muy molesto Caos en la mente de Butters mientras que este había agachado la cabeza.

-¡¿Qué son estas horas de llegar jovencito? Nos tenías muy preocupados!- le dijo todavía muy molesta su mamá.

-Es-es que…- el rubio quería tratar de explicarles, pero fue interrumpido.

-¡Es que nada, estas castigado ¿entendiste?!- le dijo todavía muy molesto su papá.

-Sí-si señor- les dijo todavía cabizbajo el rubio.

-"Malditos hijos de la gran puta"- dijo todavía muy molesto también la voz gutural en la mente del rubio, así que luego de eso se dirigieron a su cuarto, ya que parte del castigo era que no iba a cenar y el entrar a él boto un suspiro de tristeza y… de molestia también.

-¿Cuándo será el día en que me dejen de castigar de esa manera?- se preguntó a sí mismo sin cambiar de semblante y viéndose en un espejo de cuerpo completo

-"Cuando nos hagan encabronar de verdad y explotes y los jodas, será cuando dejen de comportarse como unos malditos pendejos de mierda"- le dijo molesto y sádico su otra mitad en su mente reflejándose en el espejo **(NA: al estilo Duende Verde XD)** y lo que dijo enseguida asusto al rubio.

-¿Pe-pero que co-cosas dices? Nunca le haría un daño a mis pa-padres, no im-importa cómo me traten- le dijo todavía asustado, pero también molesto Butters.

-"Grrr… solamente eres un maldito cobarde y casi nunca haces caso a mis sabios consejos"- le dijo aún más molesto su otra mitad.

-Ya te he di-dicho que esos "consejos" tu-tuyos me po-podrían ca-causar más problemas que so-soluciones- le dijo Butters sin cambiar de semblante.

-"Eres un desagradecido de primera clase, después de todas las veces que he querido ayudarte y me mandas al carajo"- le siguió diciendo Caos sin cambiar de semblante- "Y ten por seguro que algún día vas a volver a explotar de la misma manera cuando jodiste al Dr. Oz y cuando eso pase…"- le terminó diciendo, pero sonriendo de forma sádica volviendo a asustar al rubio.

-Pues es-espero no las-lastimar a alguien i-inocente si e-eso llegara a pa-pasar- dijo todavía muy asustado para luego alistarse para dormir.

Fin del capítulo

**De seguro se estarán preguntando quienes son esas personas que observaron a los chicos y esa tal Betty, pues diré que esta es de mucha importancia para uno de los héroes principales y uno de los sujetos misteriosos ha aparecido en casi todas las películas de los héroes de los Vengadores, así que traten de adivinarlo ;D**


	3. Ch 3 rivalidad y envidia

**LOS VENGADORES DE SOUTH PARK**

**Buenas noches damas y caballeros, aquí les va otro capítulo de esta historia, ya saben que South Park y Marvel no son míos, son de sus respectivos dueños, pero la historia y los personajes que me invente son de mi propiedad.**

**CAPÍTULO TRES: RIVALIDAD Y ENVIDIA**

Al día siguiente, los estudiantes de la escuela tenían que volver al salón de clases, para su desgracia, aunque en realidad la desgracia para muchos se volvió alegría cuando Bebe había anunciado que se llevaría una fiesta en la casa, mansión, de Token, ya que al parecer Nicole lo había logrado convencer para que dejara llevar a cabo ese evento, y como ya dije, eso puso de muy buen humor a varios estudiantes, especialmente a los chicos y de nuevo, especialmente a…

-No puedo esperar para la fiesta que se va a llevar a cabo este fin de semana- dijo muy emocionado Kenny, tal y como era de esperarse XD- y así podré comer lo que quiera gratis y cogerme varias chicas- terminó diciendo lo primero un poco glotón y lo segundo de forma lujuriosa.

-Nunca aprendes Kenny- le dijo Kyle de forma desaprobatoria, ya que sus amigos lo habían escuchado a la perfección, pero el rubio solamente rio por eso.

-No te pongas así de regañón Kyle, tal vez en la fiesta te logres encontrar a una chica que este bien buena y que te la puedas coger- le dijo sonriendo pícaramente el rubio.

-¡Cállate Kenny!- le dijo molesto y avergonzado el judío, que se puso tan rojo como su cabello y el rubio no pudo evitar reír más por eso.

-Suponiendo que un judío de mierda como tú lograse cogerse a alguna chica- le espeto burlonamente Cartman.

-¡Cierra tu puta boca maldito culón!- le grito muy molesto el judío- tú no eres nadie para decirme eso, ya que al ser un bastardo racista e hijo de puta y sin corazón, nunca lograras tener a una chica- le espeto ácidamente el judío, no solamente molesto, sino también burlón.

-¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE MALDITO JUDÍO DE MIERDA?!- le preguntó gritando de la ira el culón y los dos hicieron al ademan de pelearse, pero enseguida tanto Stan como Kenny se pusieron en medio para detenerlos.

-No empiecen con sus pendejadas- les dijo molesto y hastiado el pelinegro mientras sujetaba a su mejor amigo, mientras que Kenny sujetaba al culón y los dos forcejeaban para liberarse y atacarse el uno al otro

-¡ÉL COMENZÓ!- gritaron al mismo tiempo Kyle y Cartman mientras se señalaban con sus índices derechos.

-¡Ya cállense!- les gritó Kenny ya también molesto sin dejar de sostener a culo gordo que todavía forcejeaba- y escucha bien gordinflón, tú fuiste el que comenzaste, así que no puedes reclamar nada- le espeto sin dejar de sostenerlo y todavía molesto.

-¡GRRRR!- rugió todavía molesto el culo gordo, pero después tanto él como el judío empezaron a respirar agitadamente con la intención de calmarse y cuando lo estuvieron, Stan y Kenny los soltaron- ¡pues jódanse, yo me voy!- dicho esto el culón se alejó de ellos a pasos rápidos y pesados... especialmente por lo BIEN PESADO que es XD.

-Maldito culón de mierda…- susurro molesto el pelirrojo, sus amigos iba a decirle algo, pero alguien les habló.

-Hola chicos- les saludo amablemente Butters mientras se les acercaba, junto con varios de los miembros del Team rubio.

-Hola a todos- les saludaron al mismo tiempo los dos súper mejores amigos y el rubio inmortal.

-¿Qué le paso a ese gordo odioso para que se molestara?- les preguntó Jack, ya que al parecer todos los rubios se habían dado cuenta de la discusión entre el culón y el judío.

-La misma mierda de siempre, él y este peleando como de costumbre- les dijo burlón Kenny señalando a Kyle con el pulgar y este se molestó un poco por la forma en como lo presentaron.

-"Tiene toda la razón, la misma mierda de siempre"- comento también burlonamente Caos en la mente de Butters.

-Bueno eso no importa ahora, lo que importa es la ¡PUTA MIERDA! Fiesta que se va a llevar el fin de ¡CULO DE VACA! Semana- les dijo Thomas sin poder disimular su emoción por eso y dejando de lado el tema sobre lo que paso entre Kyle y Cartman.

-De seguro será muy divertida- dijo Pip con cierta emoción también, pero luego…

-Ah…- se escuchó el suspiro de tristeza de Butters llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

-¿Te pasa algo Butters?- le preguntó Bradley.

-Es que… es que no creo poder ir a esa fiesta…- les dijo el rubio claro sin dejar de estar triste.

-¿Por qué?- le preguntó Gary.

-Pues porque mis padres me castigaron ayer por llegar tarde… y no creo que me dejen ir a una fiesta- les dijo todavía triste el rubio claro.

-"Esos malditos pendejos me mierda"- espetó muy molesto la voz gutural en su cabeza, pero sin previo aviso su primo mayor le puso una mano en el hombro izquierdo.

-No te preocupes Butterscupp, yo les puedo pedir a mis padres que hablen con los tuyos y así te levantaran el castigo- le dijo sonriendo el rubio mayor.

-¿En serio serias capaz de hacer eso?- le preguntó sonriendo su primo y el mayor asintió- no sabes cuánto te lo agradecería- le dijo todavía sonriendo.

-"Hasta que al fin sirves para algo"- espeto muy desagradecido la voz gutural en la mente de Butters y este se molestó por eso.

-Bueno, ya que todo está arreglado, solamente tenemos que esperar para que llegue el tan esperado día de la fiesta, para que así empiece una verdadera locura- dijo sonriendo Kenny.

-Y de seguro todos vamos a divertirnos mucho, ¿verdad Butters?- dijo también emocionado Bradley, y esto último era obviamente una clara indirecta, haciendo que algunos de los chicos rieran un poco por eso, mientras que otros lo vieron de forma algo desaprobatoria, especialmente el rubio mayor que rodo los ojos molesto y hastiado por eso, mientras que el rubio claro se había preocupado, más que molestarse.

-"Maldita sea… ¿cuándo será el día que deje de comportarse como un marica de primera clase?"- preguntó totalmente molesto Caos por lo que dijo el rubio rizado, pero luego de eso sonó el timbre de inicio de clases- "nunca me puse tan alegre de que ya comenzaran las clases"- terminó diciendo ya un poco menos molesto.

-Ya vamos a clase chicos- les dijo Kenny riendo por lo que había pasado ahorita y enseguida Butters se alejó lo más rápido posible del rubio rizado, seguido de su primo y del resto del Team rubio y después de Stan, Kyle y Kenny que aún seguían riendo.

Luego de la primera jornada de clases, en la que los alumnos de décimo grado B tenían que escuchar las estupideces del señor Garrison, ya había sonado la campana que indicaba el inicio del almuerzo y eso enseguida alegró mucho a varios estudiantes, especialmente al culón de Cartman XD.

Pero por otro lado, Kyle, en vez de ir enseguida a la cafetería, primero había decidido ir a dejar unas cosas en su casillero, pero luego de haber terminado y de cerrarlo hizo el ademan de ir a comer con sus amigos, pero…

-Oye Broflovski- le saludo de repente otro chico con un obvio acento ruso mientras se le acercaba y lo miraba de mala manera y el pelirrojo le devolvió el gesto.

-Ah… hola Iván- le devolvió el saludo mientras el otro se paraba delante de él.

-Escuché que tú fuiste uno a los que seleccionaron para representar a la escuela para la exposición de ciencias, ¿es eso cierto?- le preguntó sin rodeos y de forma tosca el ruso, ya que al parecer él se encuentra en el grado de décimo A.

-Así es, Wendy y yo fuimos unos de los seleccionados- le afirmó el pelirrojo sin rodeos- ¿acaso a ti también te seleccionaron?- le terminó preguntando, aunque fue una afirmación que pregunta.

-Correcto, una chica y yo fuimos seleccionados también- le espeto el ruso sin cambiar de semblante- ¿pero sabes qué otra cosa escuché?- le preguntó de forma socarrona.

-¿Qué otra cosa?- le preguntó el pelirrojo mirándolo de forma inquisidora.

-Pues que de los que fuimos seleccionados, incluso los de otras escuelas, solamente uno podrá ser elegido como el alumno más inteligente de todos- le terminó diciendo el ruso y eso asombró al judío, ya que eso no se lo dijo el señor Garrison.

-¿Solamente uno?- le preguntó sin poder ocultar su asombro.

-Exacto, solamente uno… y ese seré yo y nadie más- le aseguro de forma muy arrogante el ruso señalándose con su pulgar izquierdo y el judío de nuevo lo miró molesto.

-¿A sí? Pues eso ya lo veremos- le espeto de forma segura y algo engreída el judío.

-Claro que lo veremos- luego de haber dicho eso de forma segura, el ruso paso a su lado empujándolo del hombro derecho y alejándose y el pelirrojo lo miró molesto por eso mientras se sobaba el hombro.

-Ese idiota presumido de Vanko…- susurro molesto Kyle, ya que al parecer ese tal Iván y él tienen una especie de rivalidad, no como lo que tiene con el culón de enemistad, sino para ver quién es el más listo de la escuela, a pesar de que no están en el mismo salón- ya verás como yo seré al que elijan como el mejor- se dijo a sí mismo pero ya sonriendo de forma muy confiada y después fue a buscar a sus amigos a la cafetería.

Habían pasado unos pocos días, y tanto Stan como Wendy todavía estaban tristes por su rompimiento, y el pelinegro hacía el esfuerzo sobrenatural para no tener que recurrir a la bebida… aunque algunas veces parecía flaquear, pero ninguno de los jóvenes se habían dado cuenta de que las mismas personas que los vieron en los capitulo anteriores, los seguían observando.

Pero siendo ya sábado, para los estudiantes de la escuela significaba una sola cosa, que se llevaría a cabo la fiesta en la casa de Token y la mayoría de ellos estaban muy emocionados por eso, y algunos esperaban que otros los fueran a recoger para ir a la fiesta.

Tal y como es el caso de la tal Betty, que estaba esperando a que Butters la recogiera, ya que ella junto con el rubio habían acordado que él la fuera a buscar y ella lo estaba esperando en su casa.

-¿Por qué estas emocionada hija?- le preguntó su padre, que parece ser alguien de alrededor 40 o 50 años, con un corte de cabello militar canoso, al igual que su bigote y estaba fumando un pipa en la sala y leyendo un periódico.

-¿Qué no lo recuerdas papá? Te dije que hoy iba a ir a una fiesta con Butters- le dijo sonriendo la chica.

-Ah sí, ya recuerdo- le dijo su padre recordando, pero luego puso un semblante pensativo- y ese tal Butters… ¿es un buen chico. Verdad?- le preguntó, ya que al parecer en todo el tiempo en el que su hija y el rubio han estado juntos, no se había tomado la molestia de conocerlo en persona.

-Por supuesto papá, él es una buena persona, tan amable, gentil, inteligente y tierno- le aseguro sonriendo su hija, ya que al parecer ella no sabe de los trastornos mentales o de la otra personalidad del rubio.

-Pues espero que sea así… por su bien- le dijo su padre no muy seguro y desconfiando del rubio aún sin conocerlo, su hija iba a decirle algo molesta por ese comentario, pero de repente se escuchó el sonido del potente motor de una Harley, indicando que el rubio ya había llegado.

-Ya llegó, adiós papá- dicho esto, la chica salió de su casa sin siquiera despedirse de su padre y este voto un suspiro de molestia y resignación y después volvió su vista a su periódico.

-Ho-hola Betty- le saludo un poco tímido Butters, pero la chica sin siquiera saludarlo se subió a la parte trasera de la moto, ya que aún estaba molesta por su padre- ¿te pa-pasa algo?- le preguntó dándose cuenta de su semblante y la chica soltó un suspiro para calmarse.

-Nada… es que… solamente tuve un pequeño con mi padre- le dijo la pelinegra, pero ya triste.

-"No se sabe otra canción"- espeto burlón Caos en la mente de Butters, refiriéndose a que la chica ya había dicho algo como eso en el pasado; el rubio iba a decirle algo a la chica y tratando de no prestarle atención a su otra mitad, pero ella se le adelantó.

-¿En marcha Butters?- le pregunto para dejar de lado el tema de su padre.

-Muy bien- dicho esto el rubio empezó a ponerse en marcha al mismo tiempo que la chica le rodeaba la cintura con sus brazos y eso lo emocionó enseguida.

Ya siendo más tarde ese mismo día, o mejor dicho de noche, la fiesta en la casa de Token estaba en su auge, la música a todo volumen, algunas personas estaban bailando frenéticamente ya sea solas o con su respectiva pareja o besándose y acariciándose sin reservas en un rincón o en algún mueble y otras iban a un cuarto para hacer ciertas cosillas XD; otras personas estaban tomando alcohol y haciendo competencias de quien podría aguantar más tomando, en la cual mi personaje era el que dominaba a los demás XD, mientras que los demás hacían otros tipos de competencias… para horror de Token, ya que miraba como varias de sus pertenencias eran dañadas o usadas de manera… "algo brusca" y se estaba arrepintiendo de haber permitido que se diera la fiesta… hasta que de repente Nicole le susurro algo al oído haciendo que se le formara una sonrisa muy al estilo de Kenny, y los dos se fueron a su cuarto para hacer sus propias "cosillas" XD.

Pero con los que no tenían pareja, nos enfocaremos esta vez en el culón de Cartman, que estaban tratando de "ligarse" a unas chicas contando a alguna de sus… "grandes anécdotas".

-… y después de que ese granjero matara a disparos a esos dos idiotas, me lleve los cadáveres y los convertí en carne molida y se los di de comer a mi estúpido medio hermano- terminó diciendo el culón sonriendo orgulloso por eso, para luego darle un trago a su lata de cerveza, pero las chicas al haber escuchado semejante barbaridad lo vieron horrorizadas.

-¿Eso quiere decir que hicieran que mataran a tu propio padre?- le preguntó muy asustada una de ellas.

-Así es- les aseguro el gordo sin mortificarse por eso y después le dio otro sorbo a su cerveza.

-Chicas, no debemos seguir al lado de ese loco- dijo en voz baja una de las chicas y las otras asintieron y se empezaron a alejar del culón.

-¡¿Oigan a dónde van?!- les pregunto molesto, pero ninguna de ellas les prestó atención y siguieron caminando- ¡¿Ah sí? Pues jódanse putas de mierda! – dicho esto le dio un gran sorbo a su cerveza, al mismo tiempo que veía como las demás personas se divertían y eso lo molestaba cada vez más y más, especialmente cuando vio a Kenny hablando con una chica y los dos reían y después de que el rubio le dijera algo en el oído, haciendo que ella sonriera con lujuria y después se empezaron a dirigir a un cuarto para hacer "cosillas" también XD- "GRRR maldito pobretón de mierda, siempre logra cogerse a cualquier perra con toda facilidad y las tiene a todas besándoles las bolas"- pensó molesto y muy envidioso mientras apretaba la lata de cerveza aplastándola y después vio a Butters que estaba bailando con Betty de forma muy animada y después de detenerse a descansar, la chica le susurro algo en el oído al rubio, haciendo que este se sonrojara enseguida y después ella le cogió la mano y se lo llevo a un lugar para poder hacer "cosillas también"- "ya hasta el marica de Butters tiene alguien a quien cogerse"- terminó pensando aún más molesto y envidioso y después tiro su lata vacía al suelo y la pisó fuertemente y después fue a buscar algo de comer.

Pero volviendo a los que estaban solos, nos enfocaremos en Wendy que estaba en un rincón solita, a pesar de que la idea de la fiesta era para que ella se sintiera mejor, seguía muy triste por lo de Stan y no podía evitar soltar suspiros de tristeza, pero luego…

-¿Te pasa algo muñequita?- le preguntó de repente Trent mientras se le acercaba tomándola por sorpresa enseguida.

-¿Qué quieres Boyett?- le preguntó algo tosca la chica y dejando de estar triste.

-Pero que carácter tienes lindura, solo venía a verte como estas, y se puede notar que estas muy triste- le dijo burlonamente y fingiendo un puchero el rubio y eso hizo que la chica se volviera a entristecer- pero sabes, yo conozco un buen método con el que te puedes sentir mucho mejor- le terminó diciendo de forma burlona y eso enseguida molesto a la chica.

-¡ATREVIDO!- exclamó enfurecida la chica y trato de cachetearlo, pero el rubio le sujeto la mano con mucha facilidad.

-Huy, toda una fiera, eso me gusta- dicho esto el rubio intento acercar su cara para besarla y la chica trataba de alejarse, pero no podía soltarse y parecía que no tenía escapatoria.

Fin del capítulo

**¿Quién será ese tal Iván que odia a Kyle? Pues al igual que el primer sujeto misterioso, él aparece en una de las películas de los héroes principales :O, ¿y qué es lo que pasara con Wendy? Eso lo sabrán en el siguiente capítulo ;D.**


	4. Ch 4 los expedientes y seleccionando

**LOS VENGADORES DE SOUTH PARK**

**Buenas noches querido público, aquí les va otro capítulo de esta historia, ya saben que South Park y Marvel no son míos, son de sus respectivos dueños, pero la historia y los personajes que me invente son de mi propiedad.**

**CAPÍTULO CUATRO: VIENDO LOS EXPEDIENTES Y SELECCIONANDO**

**STAN POV:**

Pasaron unos días, y varios de mis compañeros de clases y demás alumnos de la escuela estaban hablando de la fiesta que se va a llevar a cabo en la casa de Token y uno de los que estaban más emocionados era obviamente mi buen amigo Kenny, tal y como era de esperarse, que no podía dejar de hablar sobre como quería cogerse a alguna chica en la fiesta y ese tipo de cosas características de él… pero mientras que él y algunos de mis compañeros estaban emocionados por eso… yo aún seguía muy por mi rompimiento con Wendy, y no podía evitar verla fijamente cuando estábamos en el salón de clases y una parte de mí me decía que me le acercara y tratara de hablar con ella con la esperanza de poder enmendar las cosas y así podríamos volver a ser pareja… pero otra parte de mí se mostraba temerosa ante eso, ya que si ella me volvía a mandar al carajo… sería demasiado para mi frágil corazón, solo espero que si pueda lograr medio entretenerme en la fiesta de Token.

Pero mientras pasaban esos días, tenía la sensación de que alguien me observaba, y no solamente a mí, sino también a mis amigos y a varios de los chicos, aunque tal vez sean solamente ideas mías porque tal vez mi cinismo este empeorando al no tomar licor y me empiece hacer ideas paranoias, ahora sé cómo debe de sentirse Tweek, pero hablando de tomar licor… no sé por cuánto tiempo más pueda seguir así, es decir, sí he podido mantenerme sobrio en estos días, pero al estar en ese estado… he empezado a ver varias cosas como mierda, incluso a mis amigos en algunas veces los veo como grandes mojones que solamente dicen mierda cuando me hablan, de la misma forma en como me paso hace tantos años, aunque parece que 100 veces peor, pero afortunadamente pude mantener la compostura no decaer en la bebida y vuelto ver las cosas como son en realidad… pero como ya dije, no sé por cuánto tiempo más pueda seguir sin tomar licor.

Pero ya siendo el días sábado, mis amigos y yo estábamos íbamos a la casa, no, la mansión de Token para la fiesta y en el camino, Kyle y el culón discutían como siempre y yo me sujetaba el puente de la nariz avergonzado por eso como siempre también, mientras que Kenny, como de costumbre, hablaba sobre como quería cogerse a alguna hermosa chica siendo tan descarado como siempre, algunas veces me gustaría ser alguien como él, ya que no tiene muchos problemas en su vida y es alguien que se trata de tomar las cosas muy a la ligera, excepto tal vez cuando es Mysterion o cuando se trata de cuidar a su hermanita Karen obviamente.

Estando ya en la casa de Token, la fiesta estaba en su auge y claro está, Kenny no había perdido el tiempo en tratar de ligar a cualquier chica que se encontraba por ahí, el culón dijo que también iba a tratar de cogerse a alguna, aunque siendo como es, dudo mucho que pueda lograrlo, mientras que Kyle, con su gran sentido de moral y ética, dijo que no podía beber alcohol, así que solamente se limitaba a beber un refresco mientras hablaba con algunos de los alumnos más listos de la escuela sobre alguno que otro tema que creo que yo no entendería ni jota; mientras que yo por otro lado, como no quería beber alcohol, también me limitaba solamente un refresco mientras miraba lo que las demás personas hacían, ya sea tomando alcohol o haciendo alguna que otra competencia tonta o bailando con su respectiva pareja… o besándose o acariciándose sin ninguna reserva, esto último me ponía muy triste ya que en otros tiempos, yo hubiera hecho exactamente lo mismo con Wendy.

Trate de no seguir pensando en ello y solamente seguía viendo lo que hacían los demás, pude ver como Craig, Alarcón, Jack y otros chicos hacían competencias de ver quién podía aguantar más tomando alcohol, y podía notar que ellos tres eran los que tenían más aguante de todos… a pesar de que Luis Carlos era el que parecía delirar con más intensidad de todos ellos y diciendo alguna que otra incoherencia, algunas veces me pregunto cómo es que alguien que supuestamente a su disposición el ilimitado poder de la imaginación pueda sucumbir ante los efectos de cualquier sustancia de la misma forma en como sucumbe cualquier persona normal.

Bueno, decidí no darle mucha importancia a eso ahora, así que seguí viendo que hacían las demás personas; y tal y como era de esperarse, Kenny ya se había ligado a una hermosa chica y junto con ella se había ido a una habitación de Token para poder tener algo de "privacidad", luego escuche al culón de Cartman gritándole unos insultos a unas chicas que se alejaban de él, supongo que se las habrá tratado de ligar y sin ningún obvio resultado, no pude evitar reír un poco por eso, especialmente porque luego de gritarles, fue a buscar algo de comer como de costumbre; pero después vi que Butters estaba con esa tal Betty, y creo que ella le había dicho algo muy comprometedor, ya que hizo que él se pusiera tan rojo como el cabello de mi mejor amigo, ¿quién hubiera pensado que él lograra tener una chica?, tomando en cuenta que en varias veces en el pasado siempre lo llamaban un marica de primera clase, aunque de seguro ella no sabe de los problemas mentales que él tiene, bueno supongo que no soy nadie para juzgar por culpa de mi cinismo y solamente le puedo desear lo mejor y que tenga suerte.

Pero ahora que me doy cuenta, ahora que Wendy rompió conmigo, yo y mis amigos somos varios de los chicos que no tienen pareja, carajo, ¿Cómo es posible que nosotros estamos solterones? Bueno, lo del culón no es ninguna sorpresa; solamente espero encontrar alguna forma de poder curarme de mi maldito cinismo y así tal vez Wendy vuelva conmigo y…

-¡ATREVIDO!- escuche de repente el grito de Wendy y eso enseguida llamó toda mi atención y la de algunas personas y para nuestra gran sorpresa, el gorila de Trent estaba sujetándola a ella de forma muy brusca cabe decir, y la estaba besando con mucha rudeza también mientras ella se trataba de liberar mientras forcejeaba para que la soltara, pero el muy hijo de puta no la soltaba y para rematar le estaba empezando a quitar sin ninguna vergüenza el abrigo purpura que ella siempre usa y lo dejo tirado por ahí, y eso fue la gota que rebaso el vaso y enseguida me les acerque bien furioso.

-¡OYE TÚ HIJO DE PUTA!- exclamé iracundo y enseguida me le tire encima haciendo que soltara a Wendy y los dos caímos al piso y ella se alejó de nosotros mientras se cubría con su abrigo rasgado y todos los que estaban cerca de nosotros enseguida dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y se acercaron y nos rodearon al mismo tiempo que se dejó de escuchar la música.

-¡QUÍTATE DE ENCIMA PENDEJO DE MIERDA!- me gritó enfurecido también el cavernícola de Trent y sin previo aviso me dio un puñetazo en la cara apartándome enseguida haciendo que yo cayera boca arriba al piso mientras gemía adolorido y me salía sangre de la nariz y de la boca, ya que me la rompió y el labio superior también.

-¡STAN!- me gritó aterrada Wendy sin que dejara de cubrirse con su rasgado abrigo, pero en cierto sentido me hizo sentir muy bien, ya que a pesar de que rompió conmigo por lo menos se preocupa por mí e hizo el ademan de acercárseme.

-¡No Wendy, aléjate!- le dije, al mismo tiempo que el hijo de perra de Trent me sujeto de la parte delantera de mi abrigo con sus dos manos y me levantaba del piso con mucha facilidad.

-¡Pero es que…!- ella iba a decirme algo, pero enseguida se calló cuando el bastardo de Trent me levanto por encima de su cabeza y con mucha facilidad me lanzo como si fuera un costal de papas asía una mesa y al chocarme contra esta, se partió en varios pedazos y no pude evitar gritar fuertemente por el dolor, ya que creo que me lastime la columna, pero aun así pude escuchar perfectamente como varias personas empezaron a gritar por eso, algunas por la emoción de la "pelea" que se estaba llevando a cabo y otras por el horror.

-¡NO!- grito de nuevo Wendy todavía aterrada y volvió a hacer el ademan de ayudarme.

-¡Tú no vas hacer nada preciosa!- le dijo de repente el bastardo de Trent mientras la sujetaba de forma brusca otra vez- aún tenemos un asunto pendiente- le dijo el muy bastardo e hizo el ademan de volver a tratar de besarla, yo estaba tan adolorido que no podía moverme para ayudarla, pero…

-¡Oye orangután déjala en paz!- le gritó de repente Bebe, y sin previo aviso cogió una lata de cerveza que le dio en la parte trasera de la cabeza llamando totalmente su atención y que soltara a Wendy.

-¡¿Quieres que te joda a ti también puta de mierda?!- le gritó encolerizado ese bastardo, pero enseguida aproveche que estaba distraído y parándome con dificultad me le tire por atrás pasando mis brazos por su cuello con la intención de tratar de estrangularlo.

-¡Váyanse de aquí rápido!- les grite a ellas y pude notar como Bebe parecía estar diciéndole a Wendy que se fueran, pero ella pareció estar reacia a querer irse hasta que Bebe, junto con algunas de sus amigas parecieron sujetarla para poder llevársela del lugar y ella parecía forcejear por eso, pero cuando ya no la vi me alegré un poco porque ya no estaba en peligro, pero…

-¡SUÉLTAME IMBECÍL!- me grito enfurecido el gorila de Trent, ya que aún lo sujetaba por detrás y empezó a moverse de un lado a otro para tratar de quitarme de encima, pero yo me mantenía fuertemente sujeto a él y después de un momento de zarandearme, el corrió de espaldas haciendo que me chocara duramente contra una pared lastimándome más la espalda de lo que estaba y yo volví a gritar del dolor, pero lo seguí sujetando fuertemente, pero de nuevo él se volvió a arrojar de espaldas contra la pared sacándome de nuevo un grito de dolor, y durante unos momentos repitió ese mismo procedimiento y yo podía sentir como los huesos de mi espalda se estaban fracturando más y más por cada golpe mientras seguía escuchando los gritos de las demás personas, hasta que no lo soporte más y lo solté cayendo boca abajo al piso respirando agitadamente por el dolor y después el muy bastardo me volvió a levantar del piso sujetándome de la parte delantera de mi abrigo.

-Este será el fin del gran capitán del equipo de futbol y luego de que acabe contigo… voy a volver a tratar de cogerme a la perra de tu ex-noviecita- me dijo de forma sádica y cuando preparo su puño derecho para golpearme en la cara…

-¡STAN!- escuché el grito de Kyle y cuando vi asía mi derecha lo vi y estaba junto con el culón, y los dos me miraban de forma aterrada, ni siquiera Cartman podía ocultar su miedo e hicieron el ademan de venir a ayudarme, pero…

-¡Ustedes no van hacer nada maricas!- les gritó de repente Mark Romper Stromper, que junto con Josh Meyers se pusieron en el medio evitando que ellos me ayudaran.

-Para ayudar al pendejo eso, primero tendrán que pasar encima de nosotros- les dijo burlón y desafiante Meyers y mis amigos no tuvieron más opción que desistir y pude notar que Kenny no estaba en ninguna parte ya que de seguro estaba con esa chica pasando el rato todavía.

-¿En dónde estaba? Ah sí, que te iba a reventar a golpes pendejo- me dijo sádicamente Trent sin dejar de sostenerme con su mano izquierda y volviendo a preparar el puño derecho para golpearme, pero cuando parecía que no tenía salvación…

-¡¿Pero qué está pasando aquí?!- preguntó de repente… ¿el oficial Barbreidy? Que estaba acompañado por algunos oficiales.

-¡LA POLICÍA!- exclamaron varios de los presentes al mismo tiempo y varios de ellos enseguida se empezaron a ir de la casa de Token, llegando al extremo de tirarse por la ventana y caer afuera, incluyendo Trent y sus pendejos amigos, luego de haberme soltado también se largó.

-¡¿Qué significa esto?!- preguntó de repente Token… que solamente tiene una pantaloneta puesta, acompañado de Nicole, que estaba usando la blusa purpura de él para cubrirse, ya me imagino porque están en esas fachas- oh no… la policía… ahora mis padres me van a matar…- dijo hastiado mientras se llevaba una mano a la cara, ya que tiene que darles explicaciones a los oficiales.

-¿Estas bien Stan?- me preguntó Kyle, que junto con el culón, Wendy y algunas de sus amigas se me acercaban, supongo que fueron ellas las que llamaron a la policía.

-No…- les dije muy adolorido y luego me trate de poner de pie, pero mi lastimada espalda me hizo caer al piso sentado.

-¡Hay que llevarlo al hospital!- exclamo Wendy muy preocupada.

-Sí que estas bien jodido hippie- me dijo burlonamente el culón de Cartman, íbamos a decirle algo, pero…

-Oigan… cállense que no me dejan dormir…- escuchamos de repente la voz de Alarcón, que al parecer luego del concurso de bebidas, se había tirado a un sofá para descansar… rodeado de varias latas de cerveza y no muy lejos de él estaban Craig y Jack que también estaban rodeados de lastas de cerveza.

-No perdamos más tiempo y vamos al hospital- dijo apurado Kyle, que junto con el culón me ayudaron a moverme… y lo que dijo fue en realidad lo último que escuche, ya que el dolor de mis heridas era tan fuerte, que me desmayé.

**FIN DEL STAN POV**

Y las mismas dos personas que los habían observado en el segundo capítulo, habían observado todo lo que pasó en la fiesta.

-Ju, típicos adolecentes- comento una de esas personas de forma desaprobatoria- pero creo que con esto ya tenemos más que suficiente- terminó diciendo ya satisfecho.

-¿Entonces ya vamos a dar el informe final?- le preguntó su acompañante.

-Correcto, vamos- dicho esto el primer sujeto puso en marcha el auto.

Ya siendo aún más tarde esa misma noche, las dos personas misteriosas habían ido a un lugar cuya ubicación es clasificada y después de mostrar su identidad, se les dejo pasar y los dos empezaron a caminar por un largo pasillo hasta que llegaron a lo que parecía ser una sala de reuniones y al entrar en ella, había una larga mesa con varias sillas desocupadas, pero al final de esta, había una persona sentada en una silla que daba la espalda a la puerta de entrada y la oscuridad de la sala no dejaba que se viera quien es.

-¿Terminaron la investigación?- pregunto esa persona sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de girar para ver a los recién llegados.

-Sí señor, aquí está lo que conseguimos- le dijo una de las personas mientras se le acercaba con una maleta de metal y al abrirla se podía ver varias carpetas con lo que parecían ser expedientes o archivos y el sujeto de la silla giro para estar de frente y empezó a ver los archivos.

-¿Creen que alguno de esos chicos o chicas sean aptos?- les preguntó el sujeto de la silla mientras seguía ojeando los archivos.

-Algunos parecen ser buenos candidatos… pero otros… mejor véalo por usted mismo- le dijo la otra persona y esto último lo dijo con cierta ironía.

-Pues veamos quienes pueden ser aptos…- les siguió diciendo el sujeto de la silla sin dejar de ver los archivos- a ver… Leopold "Butters" Stouch, muy inteligente, gran capacidad imaginativa y creativa, con la cual fue capaz de salvar toda Imaginacionlandia, tímido y algo asustadizo en varios aspectos y la mayoría del tiempo muy amable y gentil, algunas veces en exceso y fácilmente de engañar… pero con trastornos mentales que hace que pueda tener un temperamento volátil cuando se enfurece demasiado, con una personalidad maligna en su mente que lo puede incitar a que haga cosas perjudiciales para los demás, villano local en el pueblo siendo el Profesor Caos y cuando era un niño fue capaz de hundir un trasatlántico con solamente una pelota de golf- estas últimas cosas las dijo de forma desaprobatoria y dejo a un lado el expediente como si lo estuviera descartando y después cogió otro expediente- Eric Thedoro Cartman, racista de primera clase, insensible ante el dolor ajeno, manipulador, capaz de manejar a grandes masas de gente para que hagan lo que quiere, muy sádico, antisemita, impulsivo, temperamental grosero, odioso y fue el que logró controlar al monstruo Cthullu hace tantos años para causar graves destrozos en todo el mundo cuando era el "héroe" Coon e inteligente para estafar a las personas- esta vez dijo todo eso de forma muy desaprobatoria y después soltó un suspiro mientras se masajeaba las sienes.

-¿Se encuentra bien señor?- le preguntó una de las personas.

-Sí, solamente un poco decepcionado, espero que el resto de los expedientes me puedan animar.

Dicho esto, ese sujeto empezó a mirar los demás archivos, algunos de ellos parecían satisfacerlo, pero otros lo volvían a decepcionar e incluso molestar, pero con algunos de los últimos…

-Interesante… Kyle Broflovski, muy inteligente, considerado un genio de primera clase, gran sentido de moral y ética, leal, considerado, precavido, defiende lo que cree correcto, y capaz de descubrir gato encerrado, fue el que convenció a la FOX de mostrar la imagen de ese profeta musulmán, y logró salvar a toda la internet… no está nada mal- dijo complacido el sujeto y después cogió otro archivo- Kenny McCormick, pervertido de primera clase, muy leal, tranquilo, un poco reservado, valiente, audaz, es el héroe principal de su pueblo siendo Mysterion, y cuando parece estar en una situación de vida o muerte en la que no parece tener salida… logra escaparse de alguna u otra manera… muy interesante- dijo también complacido, aunque lo primero lo dijo riendo un poco y después cogió otro expediente- Stan Marsh, amable, considerado, gran sentido de lo correcto y lo justo, muy inteligente, líder natural, junto con ese tal Kyle, suelen ser la voz de la razón, racional, comprensivo, también leal, amante de la naturaleza y de los animales y también lucha por el beneficio de los demás… pero es un cínico que puede ver todo como si fuera una mierda y lo trata de compensar con cualquier tipo de licor- esto último lo dijo de forma algo desaprobatoria.

-Descubrimos que ese tal Stan, junto con esos tales Kyle, Kenny, Eric y Butters se han metido en varias aventuras y que casi siempre logra encontrar la forma en cómo lograr arreglar cualquier predicamento, especialmente si su pueblo está en aprietos- le dijo uno de los dos sujetos.

-Pero al parecer su cinismo ha aumentado en estos últimos tiempos, razón por la cual rompió con la chica Testaburguer y hoy mismo fue golpeado salvajemente por ese tal Boyett- le terminó explicando el otro sujeto.

-…- el que estaba en la silla, se paró de esta y camino hasta llegar a una ventana y solamente se limitó a mirar por esta, mientras cruzaba sus brazos detrás de su espalda mientras pensaba.

-¿Entonces que decide señor? ¿Quiere que sigamos investigando más a los jóvenes de ese pueblo montañés?- le preguntó el primer sujeto.

-No, creo que ya tenemos justo lo que necesitamos- les dijo dando media vuelta y mirándolos- y creo saber quién puede ser el indicado- les terminó diciendo sonriendo.

Fin del capítulo.

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, especialmente la paliza que recibió Stan :O, ¿pero quién será esa persona que estaba viendo los expedientes con tanto interés? ¿y a quien habrá elegido? Eso lo sabrán más adelante ;) y gracias por todos sus reviews :D**


	5. Ch5 teniendo visitas y rompiendo corazón

**LOS VENGADORES DE SOUTH PARK**

**Buenas noches damas y caballeros, antes que todo tengo que dar dos noticias muy importantes, una mala y una buena, comencemos con la mala primero y esa es que Coyote Smith (quien es mi asistente, que me ha dado varias ideas para mis historias y cuyos fics recomiendo mucho) aparentemente sufrió un accidente, solo espero que no sea demasiado grave como él mismo me dijo y que tenga una rápida recuperación (empiezo a sudar preocupado) ; ahora con la noticia buena y que me hizo MUY FELIZ (lo digo al estilo de Craig XD) y estoy así porque… pues porque mi fic de Las Crónicas de Mysterion (suponiendo que alguien lo recuerde), tiene la increíble cantidad de… (Tambores por favor) ¡700 REVIEWS! (el público en general se queda en estado de shock por esa noticia) pues si, por increíblemente que parezca, mi segundo fic, logró tener esa increíble cantidad de reviews :O y como ya había dicho al final de esa historia, ese es sin lugar a dudas el fic de South Park más grande de todos los tiempos (vuelvo a sonreír orgulloso como en esa ocasión XD) y esta buena noticia se la debo a DeluxePotter1, ya que ella me había dejado gran cantidad de reviews, incluyendo los 600, muchas gracias por preciosa (te mando un besito de agradecimiento XD) y creo que no existe ningún otro fic de South Park con esa increíble cantidad de reviews (y espero que nunca existe otro igual o que lo supere… al menos que venga de mi parte XD), pero bueno, ya basta de auto-alagarme y comencemos, ya saben que South Park y Marvel no son míos, son de sus respectivos dueños, pero la historia y los personajes que me invente son de mi propiedad.**

**CAPÍTULO CINCO: TENIENDO VISITAS Y ROMPIENDO EL CORAZÓN**

Al día siguiente luego de que se hiciera la fiesta en la casa de Token, era domingo, y todos los que habían ido a ella estaban hablando sobre lo que pasó, especialmente de la paliza que Trent Boyett le había propinado a Stan y de cómo la policía había interferido echándose a perder toda la fiesta; pero aparte de eso, varias de las personas que habían asistido a la fiesta habían pasado un buen rato, especialmente cuando estuvieron en ciertos "asuntillos" XD, pero algunos no habían pasado un buen momento, y no me refiero precisamente por Stan que está bien jodido o por el culón de Cartman y las otras personas que no se habían podido coger a alguien, lo digo más bien por Token, ya que cuando sus padres descubrieron lo que pasó… bueno, lo único que se puede decir es que los estúpidos castigos que los padres de Butters le ponen a su hijo, es solamente un pequeño regaño comparado con lo que los señores Black le aplicaron al suyo XD.

Pero ya dejando de lado lo del asunto de la fiesta y de cómo Token está bien recontra jodido. Nos enfocaremos esta vez en Stan, que todavía sigue bien jodido por lo que le hizo Trent y está internado en el hospital de South Park, Hospital pasó a la casa de Damien, quiero decir, Hospital pasó al Infierno XD, y se le podía notar con un gran yeso que le cubría alrededor del torso, especialmente por la espalda, impidiéndole moverse con libertad, aunque también tenía unas curitas en la cara, pero afortunadamente para él, los doctores le dijeron que sus vertebras no estaban gravemente lastimadas como él pensaba y que con el tiempo podía curarse, aunque claro, no podía hacer ninguna actividad física durante mucho tiempo.

-Ah…- suspiro adolorido el pelinegro- al menos pude salvar a Wendy de las manos del hijo de perra de Trent…- dijo ya un poco más alegre.

-¿Estás aquí Stanley?- le preguntó de repente su madre, que entraba al cuarto del hospital, junto con Randy, Shelli, sus amigos y algunos chicos, tomándolo por sorpresa.

-¿Qué carajos…?- preguntó muy asombrado Stan, pero sin previo aviso su madre enseguida se le acercó y lo abrazo fuertemente.

-¡Mi hijito!- exclamó Sharon llorando sin dejar de abrazarlo, ya que al parecer sus padres y hermana apenas se enteraron de lo que le ocurrió el día de hoy; pero el pelinegro estaba sumamente avergonzado por ese acto, especialmente porque varios de los demás chicos que estaban presentes se empezaron a reír por eso.

-¿Cómo te encuentras campeón?- le preguntó su padre mientras se le acercaba y trataba de no llorar como su esposa.

-Y quién fue el mojón que te dejo así de jodido, para buscarlo y reventarle el culo a patadas- le pidió su hermana mientras se empezaba a tronar los nudillos muy molesta y eso asusto a varios de los presentes, pero otros solamente rieron más por eso.

-¿Y ya te sientes mejor Stanley?- le preguntó su mamá luego de dejar de abrazarlo.

-Eh… solo un poco mejor mamá…- le dijo el pelinegro todavía avergonzado por lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Sí que estas bien jodi…- el culón de Cartman iba a burlarse de él de la misma forma en como se había burlado en la fiesta, pero antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, tanto Kyle, como Kenny le pusieron cada uno una mano en la boca silenciándolo.

-Culón idiota ¿acaso quieres que la hermana de Stan te reviente el culo a golpes?- le preguntó molesto el judío y el gordo enseguida palideció ante eso y afortunadamente para él, los padres y la hermana de Stan no lo habían escuchado.

-"Que culón tan cobarde"- espeto burlonamente la voz gutural en la mente de Butters, ya que él y algunos de los demás chicos se habían dado cuenta del semblante que puso Cartman.

-Pero dime mojón ¿Quién fue el bastardo que te dejo reventado de esa manera para ir a darle su merecido?- pregunto Shelli todavía muy molesta y su hermanito y varios de los demás chicos se vieron entre sí preocupados, ya que si decían que fue Trent Boyett, este podía moler a golpes al que lo delató, sin embargo…

-Fue… el cavernícola de Trent… Boyett…- le dijo de repente Alarcón… que tiene una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza por la resaca de haber tomado tanto en la fiesta… y parece ser que Jack y Craig están en la misma situación XD, pero al decir eso enseguida llamó la atención de todos los presentes, especialmente la de los familiares de Stan.

-¿Trent Boyett? Sea quien sea ese pedazo de mojón, lo voy a matar a golpes, nadie puede lastimar a mi hermanito más que yo- dicho esto, Shelli salió hecha una fiera de la habitación de Stan, luego de que los demás chicos se hicieran a un lado dejándola pasar y varios de ellos se habían asustado por la mirada que ella tenía en los ojos, ya que en realidad si parecía una bestia.

-¡Shelli espera!- le pidió su madre, pero su hija mayor le hizo caso omiso y no tuvo más opción que seguirla.

-¡Esto se va a poner muy bueno!- exclamó Randy, pero de forma emocionada, mientras que sacaba de no se sabe dónde una cámara con la intención de filmar lo que su primogénita pudiera llegar hacer y fue tras ella y su esposa y todos los jóvenes rieron por eso, excepto Stan que se sintió aún más avergonzado y como de costumbre se sujetó el puente de la nariz.

-Se nota mucho que tú hermanota sí que te quiere Marsh…- le espeto irónico y burlón Craig, que al ponerse una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza, no tiene su chullo puesto y varios de los chicos rieron por eso.

-Pero no sé por quién sentir lastima, o por Trent o por Shelli, porque si se llegaran a encontrar… se formaría una carnicería- espetó también burlón e irónico Kenny y de nuevo varios chicos rieron.

-Sería un buen espectáculo que ellos dos se mataran a golpes, con sangre y todo lo demás- comentó Damien de forma sádica, y algunos de los presentes lo vieron de mala manera o extrañados por eso, excepto Cartman, Craig y Alarcón que solamente rieron por eso.

-Bueno ya- dijo ya molesto Stan al escuchar tantas pendejadas- y tú Alarcón, ¿por qué carajos dijiste que fue el hijo de puta de Trent el que me golpeo?- le preguntó todavía molesto y el colombiano solamente se encogió de hombros, ya que a diferencia de la mayoría de los chicos, él no le tiene miedo al gorila de Trent.

-Pues porque… no me pediste que guardara el secreto…- le dijo burlonamente el latino y como si fuera cualquier cosa.

-Increíble que recuerdes lo que paso ayer si junto con Craig y Jack estaban ahogados en alcohol- le dijo burlonamente Kenny, ganándose la mala mirada por parte del rubio más grande de todos, la seña obscena de Tucker y de nuevo las risas de varios de los chicos, incluso del latino que no se molestó por ese comentario.

-Pero ya en serio, ¿te encuentras mejor Stan?- le pregunto su mejor amigo ya serio mientras se le acercaba junto con el rubio inmortal y el culón.

-Mejor que ayer, sí…- les dijo adolorido e irónico el pelinegro.

-¿Y no ten-tendrás un len-lenta y do-dolorosa preocupación?- le preguntó preocupado Butters frotándose los nudillos.

-Es lo más probable- dijo Craig como si fuera cualquier cosa, Stan, Kyle y Kenny iban a decirles algo, pero se les adelantaron.

-Bueno, si quieres curarte rápidamente y sin dolor… solamente tienes que venderme tu alma y listo, problema resuelto- le ofreció Damien sonriendo de forma tétrica y extendiéndole la mano derecha esperando a que el otro pelinegro hiciera el trato, mientras que este y varios de los presentes se habían intimidado un poco por eso, excepto, Cartman, Craig, Kenny, Jack y Alarcón que rieron por eso, especialmente el rubio inmortal.

-Eh… yo paso, gracias- rechazo la "oferta" el pelinegro del pompón rojo y el ser infernal bufó molesto.

-No puedo creer que en realidad creíste que te iba a vender su alma- le reprochó molesto Kyle.

-Bueno, son ganguees del oficio y no puedo desaprovechar cualquier oportunidad- les dijo el pelinegro infernal como si fuera cualquier cosa.

-¿Entonces cuando crees que puedas curarte Stan?- le preguntó Kenny retomando la conversación original.

-Pues los doctores me dijeron que pasarían varios días antes de que estuviera totalmente curado- les dijo tristemente Stan.

-"Tal y como lo sospechamos"- comento burlonamente la voz gutural en la mente de Butters refiriéndose a cuando este había preguntado sobre la recuperación de Stan.

-Ya no te preocupes Stan, veras que los días van a pasar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos- le trato de animar Kenny y su amigo la agradeció eso.

-Eso espero… ¿pero cómo se encuentra Wendy?- les preguntó al darse cuenta de la ausencia de su ex-novia.

-Ella está bien, aunque escuche que sus padres se horrorizaron mucho cuando supieron que se querían propasar con ella- le dijo con pesar Kyle.

-Aunque no se horrorizaron tanto como los padres de Token cuando vieron como había estado su casa y cuando se enteraron cuando la policía había intervenido- comentó Clyde de forma burlona y varios de los chicos rieron por eso.

Mientras tanto, en la mansión de Token…

-¡ACHU!- estornudó el aludido en su cuarto- ¿alguien estará hablando de mí?- se preguntó a sí mismo- no, eso solo es una superstición- se dijo a sí mismo de forma racional.

Volviendo al hospital…

-Pues me alegro que Wendy este bien…- dijo un poco alegre Stan, pero después soltó un suspiro de tristeza, por la ausencia de ella- y a pesar de que la salvé del bastardo de Trent… no vino a verme…

-Ya Stan, no te pongas así, de seguro ella no te vino a ver porque…- Kyle iba a tratar de animarlo, pero lo interrumpieron.

-Pues porque ella te dio la patada y su orgullo de mujer no le permite venir a verte luego de haber rompido ya que quedaría en vergüenza y se tendría que tragar sus palabras- "razonó" el culón de Cartman siendo tan machista como siempre y eso que algunos de los chicos lo vieran de mala manera, mientras que otros no pudieron evitar reír por eso.

-Cállate Cartman- le dijeron al mismo tiempo Stan, Kyle y Kenny molestos y el gordo solamente refunfuño molesto mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Luego de eso, uno a uno lo chicos se empezaron a retirar po motivo, y después de que Kyle y Kenny le desearan suerte en su recuperación, Stan se quedó solo en su cuarto de hospital, ya que al parecer sus padres y Shelli no habían regresado debido a que esta seguía buscando a Trent para cobrarle lo que le hizo a su hermanito.

-"Wendy…"- pensó tristemente el pelinegro, pero luego agito enérgicamente su cabeza para sacarse esos pensamientos y después cogió un control para prender la televisión- espero que aquí den Terrance y Philip- dijo mientras pasaban los canales, pero…

-"Recibimos informes de que un grupo extremista asesino a varias personas, ya que sus exigencias no fueron cumplidas y en total murieron 50 personas y…"- un reportero en la televisión estaba dando el noticiero, pero el pelinegro al escuchar eso, enseguida cambio de canal para no tener que seguir escuchando ese tipo de cosas, pero al cambiar de canal…

-"Nos enteramos que un grupo de contaminación ambiental, ha arrojado desechos tóxicos a un lago contaminándolo y al pasar esto enfermo de gravedad a toda la fauna flora del lugar y a sus alrededores, pero aun así nadie parece tratar de hacer algo para detener estas acciones ilegales y…"- una reportera estaba dando malas noticias y eso hizo que el pelinegro apagara el televisor y se llevara la mano derecha al puente de la nariz al mismo tiempo que soltaba un suspiro de molestia.

-Ah carajo… ¿Cuándo será el día en que las personas dejen de joder así al medio ambiente y de matarse a sí misma?- se preguntó a sí mismo sin cambiar de semblante- algunas veces desearía poder hacer algo para poder enmendar de alguna manera eso… o ser parte de un reality show como cuando trate de ayudar a las ballenas y delfines en esa ocasión y así podría hacer un cambio o algo así…- se terminó lamentando y después volvió a prender el televisor para buscar las caricaturas.

Pero lo que Stan no sabía, es que el mismo sujeto del primer capítulo lo había visto y escuchado a la perfección.

-Se nota que ese chico tiene un gran corazón y es noble- se dijo a sí mismo ese sujeto de forma admirable- y pensar que él y sus amigos estaban siendo sometidos bajo vigilancia para ver quien es seleccionado- terminó diciendo de forma irónica, ya que al parecer de alguna manera pudo ver y escuchar lo que los otros sujetos misteriosos habían hecho la noche anterior.

Ya al día siguiente, era lunes, y cuando los alumnos de la escuela ingresaban a ella, todavía el tema principal de la conversación era la fiesta de Token y lo que pasó en ella, y obviamente sobre lo que paso entre Stan y Trent y este caminaba sin pena o culpa alguna por los pasillos de la escuela con una sonrisa de arrogancia en la cara, seguido como siempre de Mark y Josh, ya que al parecer Shelli no lo había encontrado… para fortuna de ambos y varios de los alumnos que lo veían enseguida se hacían a un lado atemorizados y eso hacía que la sonrisa del rubio mayor se hiciera más grande todavía, mientras que otros lo miraban de mala manera y desaprobatoria.

-Ese salvaje…- susurro Jack mirando seriamente al rubio mayor pasaba cerca de él y de sus hermanitos y de Butters y este lo miraba entre preocupado y serio también, mientras que los rubios más pequeños se intimidaban ante su presencia y se escondían detrás de su hermano.

-¿Y us-ustedes vi-vieron como él gol-golpeaba a Stan?- le preguntó la pequeña Brittany mientras agarraba la mano derecha de su hermano mayor.

-Yo no pude verlo, es que estaba… haciendo un asunto importante- les dijo Jack, para no tener que decirles que estaba viendo duendecitos por la borrachera que tuvo cuando hizo la competencia de tomar bebidas alcohólicas.

-"Para no tener que decir que estaba ahogado de borracho"- espeto burlón Caos en la mente de Butters y este no pudo reír un poco por eso.

-¿Y tú pu-pudiste verlo primo?- le pregunto el pequeño Ed mientras sujetaba la mano izquierda de su hermano mayor.

-No pu-pude tampoco- le dijo el segundo rubio mayor aun riendo un poco.

-¿Y por qué?- le preguntó su primita con curiosidad.

-Pues porque…- su primo enseguida se cayó y se puso muy rojo al recordar lo que había estado haciendo con Betty en el momento cuando Stan estaba siendo golpeado por Trent.

-"Eso fue mucho mejor que ver como jodían a Stan"- espeto complacido y burlón la voz gutural en su cabeza, mientras que sus primitos lo seguían viendo esperando una respuesta y el mayor le dedicaba una sonrisa con la que decía: "aprovechaste muy bien el tiempo picarón".

-¿Primo?- le pregunto de nuevo Brittany.

-Este… yo…- Butters no sabía que decirles, pero para su fortuna, fue salvado por la campana.

-Bueno ya es hora de ir a clases, así que vamos y tu adelántate Butterscupp- dijo Jack al mismo tiempo que empezaba a caminar con sus hermanitos y lo último que le dijo a su primo fue sin quitar su sonrisa y este aún sonrojado hizo el ademan de ir al salón, pero…

-O-oye Butters- le saludo de repente Bradley mientras se le acercaba tomándolo por sorpresa.

-"¿Ahora que quiere el marica este?"- preguntó molesto la otra mitad del rubio mayor **(NA: sí que es raro referirse a Butters como el rubio mayor ¿verdad? XD).**

-¿Si Bradley?- le pregunto Butters un poco molesto por el comentario de su otra personalidad.

-Es- es que escuché que están dan-dando una un-nueva película de Batman que pa-parece ser muy buena, y me pre-preguntaba… ¿sí que-querías acompañarme a verla hoy?- le pidió tímido y un poco sonrojado el rubio rizado como si fuera una especie de "cita" **(NA: que interesante que se mencione a un súper héroe de la DC en un fic crossover de Marvel con South Park ¿cierto? XD)**.

Pero cuando el rubio mayor escucho eso, se incomodó un poco, ya que sabe muy bien que las intenciones del rubio menor era tratar de pasar tiempo con él… y eso significaría un rato de indirectas o toques "accidentales".

-"Oh Jesús… hay va de nuevo con sus putas maricadas"- espeto Caos ya más molesto y de forma desaprobatoria también.

-Eh… lo si-siento Bradley, me gus-gustaría poder ver esa pe-película, pe-pero ya quede con Be-Betty en hacer algo im-importante con ella- rechazó la oferta el rubio claro, de la forma más sutil y delicada posible.

Pero cuando el rubio rizado escucho eso, sintió una fuerte punzada en su corazón, ya que a pesar de que sabe que Butters y Betty están muy "junticos" aún tiene la esperanza de que pueda ganarse su corazón… pero esto hace que sus esperanzas se hundan como el Titanic, y su dolor fue tan grande, que tuvo que darle la espalda al rubio mayor mientras trataba de que no se le salieran unas lágrimas y eso enseguida preocupo al rubio mayor.

-"Ya empezó a llorar como todo el marica que es"- espetó burlonamente Caos.

-¿Estas bien Bradley?- le pregunto el rubio claro tratando de no prestarle atención a ese comentario e hizo el ademan de ponerle una mano encima, pero el rubio menor se alejó aun dándole la espalda.

-Sí Bu-Butters, es-estoy bien, no te preocupes- le trato de asegurar con lágrimas ya recorriendo sus mejillas, el otro rubio iba a hablarle, pero se le adelanto- ya tenemos que ir a clases- dicho esto el rubio rizado se alejó corriendo del rubio mayor que se sintió triste por eso.

-Pobre Bradley… espero que algún día deje de estar enamorado de mí y que encuentre a alguien que le quiera como se merece- se dijo a sí mismo aún triste.

-"Y cuando eso pase, dejara de estar jodiéndonos"- espetó burlón la voz gutural en su mente y después de eso el rubio se dirigió a su salón de clases.

Fin del capítulo.

**Espero que les haya gustado las visitas que tuvo Stan y como reaccionaron sus familiares y amigos, especialmente Shelli XD, pero bueno, creo que dentro de poco uno de los chicos obtendrá los poderes de uno de los héroes principales de los Vengadores :O, pero creo que ya es obvio quien será XD y gracias por sus reviews en esta y mis otras historias :D**


	6. Ch 6 una oferta y un terrible accidente

**LOS VENGADORES DE SOUTH PARK**

**En esta ocasión aparecerán personajes sorpresas… bueno, no tan sorpresas XD.**

**CAPÍTULO SEIS: UNA OFERTA Y UN TERRIBLE ACCIDENTE**

Los alumnos de décimo grado B esperaban a que el inútil del señor Garrison llegara para que comenzara a "explicar las clases" y todos ellos, como casi toda la escuela, hablaban sobre lo que paso en la fiesta de Token y lo que Trent le hizo a Stan en ellas y casi todas las miradas estaban puestas en el rubio mayor, algunos lo miraban atemorizados o de forma desaprobatoria y de mala manera y otros muy molestos, especialmente los amigos de Stan y Wendy y sus amigas.

-Ese maldito cavernario…- susurro la pelinegra de la boina rosada, que lejos de sentirse intimidada o asustada por lo que le hizo el rubio más grande de todos, le miraba muy molesta por eso.

-Y pensar que Cartman es un odioso de primera clase, pero ese gorila lo hace parecer un santo- dijo Bebe también molesta e irónica.

-Y de seguro el muy cabrón te hubiera tratado de violar o algo así, aun estando rodeados de varias personas- comentó Nicole con el mismo semblante también.

-Pero que suerte que Stan estuvo ahí para salvarte, no hubiera querido ver como ese desgraciado casi se propasa contigo- le dijo Patty Nelson pero preocupada.

-Sí que tuviste suerte de que él te ayudo- le dijo Red también preocupada- y hablando de Stan… ¿no deberías ir a visitarlo al hospital Wendy?- cuando hizo esa pregunta, la chica de la boina rosa enseguida cambio su semblante a uno de tristeza al mismo tiempo que botaba un suspiro.

-Supongo que eso sería lo mínimo que puedo hacer por él… pero a pesar de que estoy profundamente por haberme ayudado… no sé si pueda darle la cara, ya que solo han pasado unos cuantos días desde que rompí con él, y sería muy imprudente e inoportuno presentarme así como así, aun estando en deuda- les explico Wendy sin dejar de estar muy triste.

-"Oh rayos y pensar que la idea de la fiesta fue para que ella se sintiera mejor y todo no sirvió para nada y fue todo lo contrario"- pensó triste y arrepentida Bebe- pero Wendy, si vas a ver a Stan, de seguro eso lo animará mucho y en el mejor de los casos, si se ponen a hablar, tal vez puedan reconciliarse- le trato de animar dándole esa posibilidad y eso hizo que su amiga se pusiera a pensar.

-Pues no estoy segura… aunque tal vez pueda…- la pelinegra de la boina estaba a punto de decir que podría reconsiderar su decisión de haber rompido con Stan y tal vez podrían volver a ser pareja, pero sin previo aviso…

-Ya llegué clase- anunció de repente el señor Garrison entrando al salón y como es de costumbre casi nadie le prestó atención- ¡DIJE QUE YA LLEGUE!- gritó como en todas las demás ocasiones de forma muy molesta.

-Me estoy dando cuenta- le dijo irónico y burlona Alarcón luego de haberse despertado y estirado como un gato y varios de los demás alumnos rieron por eso.

-Ja, Ja, Ja, muy gracioso Alarcón- le dijo sarcásticamente y más molesto el profesor y el colombiano solamente rio por eso- bueno chicos, como ustedes ya sabrán, su buen compañero Stanley está internado en el hospital y les deseamos una pronta recuperación… bueno, excepto tal vez por cierta persona- el maestro había dado el sentido "pésame" asía Stan y lo último que dijo fue una clara indirecta a Trent que junto con sus amigos rieron por eso, ganándose de nuevo la mala mirada por parte por parte de los amigos de Stan, de Wendy, sus amigas y de varios de los demás.

-Fue un placer joderlo, no me lo tienen que agradecer- dijo burlonamente el alumno más grande de todos y los que ya estaban molestos, se molestaron aún más todavía.

-Pedazo de…- susurro Kyle muy molesto e hizo el ademan de ponerse de pie para ir contra Trent, pero enseguida Kenny lo sujeto fuertemente del hombro derecho deteniéndolo en seco.

-No Kyle, si lo tratas de joder, él te dejaría hecho mierda- le dijo serio y preocupado en voz baja el rubio y todavía mirando de mala manera al rubio más grande del salón que no se había dado por enterado de lo que estaba pasando y el judío solamente bufó molesto y resignado para volver a sentarse.

-"Hubiera sido divertido que lo moliera a golpes como jodió a Stan"- comentó burló n y sádico Caos en la mente de Butters y este se asustó un poco por ese comentario.

-Pero dejando de lado las desgracias de los demás, déjenme decirles que mañana vamos a hacer una excursión a un centro científico de investigación que trabaja con la radioactividad y que la utiliza para diferentes experimentos y demás cosas que no entiendo un carajo y que de seguro muchos de ustedes tampoco entenderán, pero la directora dijo que eso era necesario para "ampliar sus conocimientos" así que no se quejen- les dijo ásperamente el señor Garrison y como era de esperarse varios de los estudiantes abuchearon eso, mientras que a los más responsables les pareció buena idea eso **(NA: y ya saben a quienes me refiero XD).**

-"Me suena a que eso será pura mierda"- espeto la voz gutural en la mente de Butters, ya que a diferencia de este, no estaba para nada ansioso por esa idea.

-Oiga señor Garrison, ¿la directora Victoria aún no ha dicho cuando Wendy, yo y los demás seleccionados por la escuela van a reunirse con los demás representantes de las otras escuelas?- le preguntó Kyle, aun estando muy emocionado por lo que había dicho.

-No Kyle, aún no han dicho cuando se van a reunir todos, así que ten paciencia y deja de emocionarte tanto- le dijo hastiado el profesor.

-Sí rata judía, por una vez en tu vida deja de ser un nerd devorador de libros- le dijo burlonamente el culón de Cartman sacándole unas risas a varios chicos.

-¡¿Qué cosa dijiste culón de mierda?!- le preguntó furioso el judío que estaba tan rojo como su cabello por la rabia y tanto él como el culo gordo empezaron a insultarse e hicieron el ademan de pelearse como siempre y como Stan no estaba presente, a Kenny le toco todo el trabajo de evitar que se matasen a golpes… para deleite de varios de los demás estudiantes, especialmente yo por supuesto XD.

Ya siendo más tarde ese mismo día, los estudiantes de la escuela se estaban retirando de esta y la mayoría de ellos regresaban a su hogar, pero otros no hacían lo mismo ya que estaban en otros asuntos.

Tal y como es el caso de Butters y Betty, ya que la chica le había dicho al rubio sobre la desconfianza que su padre le tiene y él la había dicho lo que sucedió con Bradley.

-Entonces… ¿ese amigo tuyo todavía sigue tratando de seducirte?- le preguntó la chica refiriéndose al rubio rizado, ya que sabe muy bien de los sentimientos que él tiene hacía Butters, pero al parecer logra mantener la calma y que no le reclame o se moleste de sobremanera a causa de celos o algo así.

-Sí… y lo peor, es que cuando rechacé su cita, se puso muy triste y hasta lloró por eso- le dijo el rubio claro sintiéndose triste por su amigo.

-"Cómo todo un marica de primera clase"- espetó burlón su otra mitad en su mente y enseguida se molestó por ese comentario.

-¿Y no has tratado de hacerle entender que hay otras opciones aparte de ti?- le preguntó la pelinegra haciendo que el rubio retomara la conversación original.

-Eh intentado eso… pero no puedo hacer que deje de estar obsesionado conmigo- le dijo el rubio, pero ya con cierta preocupación.

-"Cómo una mosca que no puede dejar de seguir a un mojón que flota en las cloacas"- volvió a comentar Caos de forma burlona y eso de nuevo molesto al rubio- "un momento ¡¿Qué carajos fue lo que dije?!"- preguntó de forma molesta al darse cuenta que ese comentario, era un insulto para ellos mismos y el rubio también se molestó por eso.

-Bueno, ya encontraremos la forma de cómo solucionar el asunto de Bradley… pero lo que debe preocuparnos ahora es por mí papá, sabes muy bien que él muy sobre protector conmigo y a pesar de que he hablado muy bien de ti, él no parece estar muy feliz de que este contigo- le dijo la chica aún más preocupada y enfocándose en el otro problema, que es de mucha mayor importancia y eso enseguida preocupo al rubio.

-"¿Quién se está creyendo ese bastardo para desconfiar de nosotros sin siquiera conocernos?"- pregunto la voz gutural aún más molesto.

-¿Pe-pero en-entonces que ha-hacemos para que tú papá a-acepte nuestra re-relación?- pregunto preocupado el rubio a la chica tratando de hacer caso a omiso a su otra mitad y los dos, quiero decir, los tres incluyendo a Caos, estaban pensando en cómo lograr simpatizar ante el padre de la chica, hasta que ella habló.

-Creo que ya sé que hacer- cuando dijo eso, el rubio y su otra personalidad pusieron toda su atención y le había preguntado que hacer- pues puedo pedirle a mi padre que cene en un restaurante con nosotros y cuando eso pase, se dará cuenta de la buena persona que eres y así dejara de lado su desconfianza- le explico sonriendo a la chica.

-¿Crees que eso funcione?- le preguntó el rubio muy inseguro de ese plan.

-Por supuesto que funcionara- le aseguro la chica sin dejar de sonreír- lo único que falta es ponerse de acuerdo cuando nos reuniremos- le siguió diciendo sin cambiar de semblante.

-"Espero que esa pendejada funcione"- espeto Caos inseguro sobre el plan de la chica.

Ya siendo más tarde ese mismo día, Stan estaba hablando con sus padres y hermana, ya que ellos estaban de visita y al parecer ella aún no había logrado localizar a Trent Boyett para cobrarle lo que le hizo a su hermanito.

-No seas estúpido mojón, si no me dices donde está el que te jodió a golpes, entonces no podré ir a cobrarle lo que te hizo- le dijo molesta e impaciente su hermana ya que todavía tiene muchas ganas de joder al que golpeo a su hermanito.

-Ya te dije Shelli… no es necesario que hagas eso por mí…- le pidió su hermano, ya que estaba preocupado por lo que podría pasar si ella y Trent se encontraran.

-Pero quería ver cómo le pateabas el culo a ese tal Trent- comento desilusionado Randy y tanto su esposa, como hijo menor se sujetaron el puente de la nariz por esa estupidez.

-Cielos papá…- susurro avergonzado el pelinegro sin dejar de sujetarse la nariz.

-No es momento para tus tonterías Randy- le regaño su esposa con el mismo semblante que su hijo menor- lo que importa es que nuestro hijito se recupere de sus heridas lo más rápido posible- le dijo ya seria, su esposo iba a decirle algo, pero…

-Pues no tienen que esperar mucho tiempo para eso- les dijo de repente una voz tomándolos por sorpresa y más fue cuando un hombre, calvo, afroamericano, con un parche en su ojo izquierdo, una especie de chaleco negro entró a la habitación, seguido de una mujer pelirroja, muy bonita por cierto, que tiene una traje negro algo ajustado y por último otro hombre de pelo negro, con un traje muy al estilo de los agentes de servicio secreto.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- les preguntó Sharon dejando de lado su asombro, mientras que sus hijos los miraba todavía un poco asombrados y Randy los estaba filmando… como era de esperarse XD.

-Buenas tardes señores Marsh, permítanme presentarme, yo soy Nick Fury y soy el líder de Sistema Homologado de Inteligencia, Espionaje, Logística y Defensa- se presentó el sujeto calvo- él es el agente Phil Coulson- presentó al otro hombre señalándolo con la mano derecha.

-Hola señores Marsh, hola jóvenes- les saludó amablemente el agente.

-Y ella es la agente Natasha Romanoff- siguió presentando el sujeto calvo **(NA: creo que era demasiado obvio que eran ellos tres ¿no lo creen? XD).**

-Hola- fue el simple saludo de la pelirroja.

-¿Qué hacen aquí y que es lo que quieren?- les preguntó sin rodeos la madre de Stan.

-Estamos aquí para ofrecerle algo a su hijo menor, que de seguro le gustara- les dijo sonriendo Nick y eso extrañó aún más la los Marsh, especialmente a Stanley que se preguntaba que carajos querían esos sujetos con él.

Al día siguiente, los estudiantes de Garrison en vez de tener que hacer la misma tediosa rutina de siempre, habían ido a un centro científico de investigaciones radioactivas tal y como lo había dicho el profesor; ese centro se encuentra en un lugar muy remoto de colorado , que por alguna razón no habían otras estructuras a su alrededor.

El profesor les había presentado a los chicos el que parecía ser el dueño del lugar, de forma muy parecida a cuando había presentado a Pablo Pionero en ese pueblo pionero hace tantos años y como en esa ocasión, varios de los alumnos se habían puestos muy reacios por eso.

-Bueno chicos, mientras recorremos las instalaciones, déjenme explicarles algunas de las cosas que hacemos aquí- les dijo el dueño del lugar y empezó a explicarles lo que hacían con la radiación, sobre como trataban de usarla de alguna manera para lograr curar enfermedades, hacer vacunas, hacer que las personas que hayan perdido algún miembro o parte del cuerpo pueda ser remplazada, alargar la vida de las personas, en fin, tratar de encontrar la manera de hacer más largas y placenteras las vidas de las personas al tratar de usar la radiación a nivel molecular y genético para su beneficio.

-… y así chicos, tenemos la esperanza de que con los avances en la radiación y sus posibles beneficios, se puedan crear personas más saludables y duraderas y que las enfermedades sean solamente cosas del pasado- les terminó por decir el dueño del lugar, aunque la mayoría de los chicos no habían entendido ni Jota de todos lo procedimientos que "explico"… excepto obviamente Wendy, Kyle, Butters, Kevin, Token y Pip, que sí lograron más o menos entender.

-Oiga señor una pregunto- le dijo Kevin llamando su atención- con la manipulación genética por parte de la radiación… ¿eso no haría que una persona se volviera un monstruo mutante o algo así?- le preguntó con cierto miedo y varios de los presentes lo vieron con una expresión de "¿Qué mierda estas diciendo?" pero por alguna razón, el dueño del lugar se había puesto nervioso por eso.

-Eh… no joven, creo que usted ha visto demasiados comics, series de televisión y películas- le contradijo el científico tratando de no parecer nervioso.

-"¿Por qué se pone así?"- se preguntó mentalmente Kyle que al parecer fue uno de los pocos que se dieron cuenta del semblante del científico.

-¿Viste Kevin? Ver mucho de esas cosas ya afecto mucho tu cerebro- le dijo Clyde de forma bromista refiriéndose a lo que el científico dijo y todos empezaron a reír por eso.

Luego de eso, el científico les dio permiso a los chicos que andarán por las instalaciones y ver las deferentes cosas en las que trabajaban los demás científicos, aunque claro, que no debían de tocar nada.

-Que mierda tan aburrida- dijo molesto y hastiado Cartman, que junto con Butters estaban viendo una especie de máquina que parece que su función es lanzar un rayo de partículas gama radioactivas.

-"Lo mismo digo"- le apoyo Caos en la mente de Butters y después el culón empezó a tocar unos botones de la máquina.

-E-Eric, no de-deberías de hacer eso, po-podría ser peligroso- le dijo el rubio muy preocupado por lo que estaba haciendo.

-No empieces a comportarte como un marica Butters, de seguro este pedazo de chatarra no sirva para nada- le contradijo el culón aún molesto, eso molesto a Caos y el rubio estaba a punto de decir algo, pero para horror de ambos…

-"¡INICIO DE ACOMULACION DE RAYOS GAMA!"- se escuchó una voz robótica y la máquina se empezó a encender.

-¡OH MIERDA!- gritaron aterrados y al mismo tiempo el culón y el rubio e hicieron el ademan de salir por la puerta metálica del lugar, pero esta se cerró mientras empezaban a sonar unas especies de alarmas llamando la atención de todos en el lugar, incluyendo la de Garrison y sus estudiantes y todos fueron para ver qué pasaba y para horror de los chicos vieron al culón y a Butters que trataban de salí de la habitación de forma desesperante mientras que la máquina parecía acumular más energía con cada segundo que pasaba.

-¡CULÓN, BUTTERS!- gritaron aterrados Kyle y Kenny al mismo tiempo.

-¡PRIMO!- grito aterrado Jack y con todas sus fuerzas golpeo la ventana que estaba en medio, pero esta era reforzada y solamente se lastimo el puño- ¡ABRÁN ESA MALDITA PUERTA!- exclamó no solo aterrado, sino adolorido, mientras que el resto de los chicos solamente miraban eso en estado de shock y a varios de los amigos de Butters se le salían las lágrimas, especialmente a Bradley.

-¡NO PODEMOS ABRÍR LA PUERTA HASTA QUE SE TERMINÉ EL PROCESO!- les dijo también aterrados el líder de los científicos y todos solamente podían seguir viendo con horror lo que pasaba adentro de ese lugar.

-¡ESTAMOS PERDIDOS, PERDIDOS!- exclamó aterrado el culo gordo tratando de tirar la puerta de metal sin ningún éxito- ¡QUIERO A MÍ MAMÁ!- volvió a gritar y con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-"¡TODO ES POR TU CULPA HIJO DE PUTA!"- le grito Caos en la mente de Butters, no solamente aterrado, sino también furioso.

-¡NO QUIERO MORIR TAN JOVEN!- grito también aterrado Butters llorando también.

-"La acumulación de rayos gama iniciara en 10, 9, 8, 7…"- se escuchó la cuenta regresiva aterrando más a todos.

-¡TENGO QUE TIRAR ESTA PUTA PUERTA!-volvió a exclamar aterrado el culón, pero cuando hizo el ademan de embestir la puerta, se resbaló y cayó boca abajo al piso justo delante de la máquina a solo tres metros de distancia.

-¡ERIC!- le grito aterrado Butters.

-"4, 3, 2 1, liberación de rayos gama" terminó por decir la máquina.

-¡NOOOOOO!- grito aterrado el rubio al mismo tiempo que se ponía delante de la máquina para servir de escudo al culón y toda la radiación gama le dio de llenó absorbiéndola toda y el lugar se iluminó de color verde unos pocos segundos y durante unos ese tiempo, el rubio estuvo de pie hasta que cayó al piso de espaldas y con los ojos y la boca abiertos.

-¡NOOOOOO!- gritaron aterrados casi todos los chicos al mismo tiempo.

-¡BUTTERRRRSSSSSS!- gritaron también aterrados Kenny, Kyle, Jack y Bradley al ver que posiblemente, la vida del rubio claro ya había llegado a su fin.

Fin del capítulo.

**¡TARARÁN, TARARÁN! (música dramática) ¿Qué pasara con Butters, acaso lograra sobrevivir a ese terrible accidente? ¿Y que pasara con Stan y con Nick Fury? Aunque como ya dije, era demasiado obvio que él y los otros dos agentes eran los sujetos misteriosos XD, como sea, felicidades a todos lo que adivinaron sus identidades :D y si quieren saber qué pasará con Butters, vean el mismo fic, el día de mañana y a… la hora que pueda subirlo XD.**


	7. Cha 7 pensando en la oferta y tragedia

**LOS VENGADORES DE SOUTH PARK**

**CAPÍTULO SIETE: PENSANDO EN LA OFERTA Y POSIBLE TRAGEDIA**

**STAN POV:**

Estaba acostado en mi cama de hospital viendo en mi mano derecha una pequeña tarjeta blanca con un número telefónico que ese tal Nick Fury me dio el día anterior, aún no puedo creer lo que él junto con sus amigos me habían ofrecido el día anterior.

_Flash back_

_Luego de que él se presentara y a los otros agentes y me dijera que tenía algo que ofrecerme y que podría serme de mí interés, me les había quedado viendo a los tres con una expresión de "¿Qué carajos quieren estos conmigo?"._

_-¿Algo que puede ser de mi interés?- les había preguntado muy desconfiado y ese tal Nick había asentido- ¿y que sería eso?- le había vuelto a preguntar._

_-Pues verá joven, usted y varios de los chicos y chicas de su escuela, habían sido sometidos a mucha observación e investigación ya que entre todos ustedes, queríamos encontrar a alguien que fuese apto para un experimento muy importante- me había explicado ese tal Nick Fury sonriendo._

_-¿Un experimento?- le había preguntado mi hermana sin entender y él asintió._

_-¿Ustedes me han estado observando a mí y a mis amigos?- les había preguntado aún más desconfiado ya que al parecer la sensación que había sentido en varias ocasiones de que alguien me ha estado observando y a los demás, era totalmente cierta._

_-Correcto, el agento Coulson y yo los hemos estado observando durante mucho tiempo- me había respondido la mujer pelirroja confirmando todas mis sospechas _**(NA: vuelvo y digo, era demasiado obvio XD).**

_-¿Y por qué han estado observando a mi hijo y al resto de los chicos?- le había preguntado mí mamé tan desconfiada como yo._

_-Como ya les dije, era para encontrar a alguien que fuese digno para realizar un experimento muy importante- nos había vuelto a decir ese tal Fury._

_-¿Y de que se trata ese tal experimento?- les había vuelto a preguntar todavía muy desconfiado._

_-Antes que nada, ¿ustedes alguna vez han escuchado sobre el gran héroe de guerra que luchó en la segunda guerra mundial llamado Steven Rogers, también conocido como el Capitán América?- nos había preguntado Fury y tanto mi padre, hermana y yo nos sorprendimos por esa pregunta._

_-¿Capitán América?- les había preguntado mí mamá que no estaba asombrada como nosotros._

_-Así es, ¿ustedes no han escuchado sobre él?- nos había preguntado ese tal Coulson._

_-Yo sí, mi padre me contaba historias de como él había luchado junto con el gran Capitán América cuando era un soldado de la segunda guerra mundial y de las grandes proezas que él había logrado en esos tiempos cuando peleaba contra los Nazis- les había dicho mí papá, dejando de lado su característica aptitud infantil y remplazándola con toda admiración._

_-El abuelo también nos contaba historias de todas las grandes cosas que el gran Capitán América había hecho en esos tiempos- les había dicho Shelli hablando por mí también, ya que nuestro abuelo en varias ocasiones nos contaba de esas grandes anécdotas, pero él no le había contado de esas cosas a mí mamá._

_-Pues sí que lo conocen- nos había dicho irónica esa tal Natasha._

_-Él fue el más grande héroe que ha tenido este país- nos había dicho ese tal Coulson, pero creo que en forma de admiración._

_-Pero eso no explica porque quieren con mí Stanley para un experimento- les reclamó mi madre retomando el asunto principal y tanto Nick, como los dos agentes pusieron semblante serios y se miraron entre ellos dando un asentimiento._

_-Pues verán, en todo el mundo existen varios grupos ya sea terroristas u organizaciones criminales y ese tipo de cosas perjudiciales para toda la humanidad y también existen seres que tienen habilidades sobrehumanas que soldado o agente cualquiera jamás sería capaz de detener, aun con ayuda de otros soldados normales y es por eso que se había tomado la decisión de recrear el suero del súper soldado que convirtió a Steven Rogers para así crear a un nuevo súper soldado que luche contra las fuerzas del mal- nos había explicado Fury detalladamente y tanto mis padres, hermana y yo nos habíamos asombrado mucho al darnos cuenta de donde quería llegar._

_-Entonces eso quiere decir…- había comenzado a decir mi madre todavía asombrada._

_-…que lo que ustedes quieren conmigo es…- seguí hablando por ella sin cambiar de semblante._

_-Así es, queremos convertirte en el nuevo Capitán América- nos había dicho Nick sonriendo terminando de hablar por nosotros adivinando lo que nosotros estábamos a punto de decir._

_-…- ninguno de mis familiares y yo sabía que decir y ciertamente casi siento como la quijada se me cae y separa del cráneo, pero resultó que…_

_-¡MI HIJO VA SER UN SÚPER HÉROE!- había exclamado de repente mi padre muy emocionado- ¡MI VA A SER UN SÚPE HÉROE, MI HIJO VA A SER UN SÚPER HÉROE, MI HIJO VA A SER UN SÚPER HÉROE!- siguió exclamando de la emoción dando varios saltos y levantando los puños en señal de triunfo y tanto mi mamá, Shelli y yo nos avergonzamos enseguida por eso y nos llevamos las manos al puente de nuestras respectivas narices y pude notar como Fury y los dos agentes lo veían arqueando una ceja y de forma inquisidora, aunque creo que ese tal Coulson trataba de no reír por eso, pero después la mujer pelirroja se acercó a mí papá y le tapó la boca con una mano, mientras que con la otra le sujeto el hombro derecho deteniendo sus estúpidos brincos._

_-Señor Marsh, le sugiero que se tranquilice por favor- le pidió ella, aunque fue más una especie de orden que favor por el tono serio que usó._

_-Es que no puedo evitar estar tan feliz- siguió diciendo mi papá todavía muy emocionado aún sin que yo haya decidido si aceptar o no._

_-¿Entonces que dice joven Marsh? ¿Aceptas esta gran oportunidad?- me había preguntado Fury dejando de ver de manera inquisidora a mi padre y retomando la conversación original y eso enseguida me hizo pensar._

_-Oh pues… no sé qué decir en verdad, considero eso un gran honor y todo eso… ¿pero por qué de entre todos los que han estado observando, me eligieron a mí?- les había preguntado con toda curiosidad._

_-Pues porque entre todos los que han sido observados e investigados, tú eres unos de los pocos que tienen los requisitos para ser el nuevo Capitán América, ya que tienes gran sentido de lo moral y lo correcto, eres justo, inteligente, valiente, comprensivo, líder natural, disciplinado y te preocupas por las personas y la naturaleza y luchas por el beneficio de los demás; esos son los requisitos necesarios para que seas un gran candidato- me alago Fury, aunque en realidad me perturbo un poco que ellos sepan tanto de mí._

_-Claro que tiene esas grandes cualidades, después de todo es un Marsh- había comentado mi papá muy orgulloso por eso y de nuevo mi mamá, mi hermana y yo nos avergonzamos y los tres agentes de nuevo lo vieron de manera inquisidora y arqueando una ceja y de nuevo Coulson trato de no reír por eso._

_-¿Acepta la oferta que le hacemos joven Marsh?- me preguntó Natasha retomando el asunto principal._

_-…- de nuevo me había puesto a pensar unos segundos, pero antes de decirles algo, mi mamá se me había adelantado._

_-No, esperen un momento, si mi hijito se volviese una especie de héroe… ¿eso no quiere decir que arriesgaría su vida al enfrentarse a criminales o ese tipo de cosas?- cuando ella les había preguntado eso, tanto mi hermana como yo enseguida nos preocupamos al tomar en cuenta ese gran riesgo y mi padre enseguida dejo su semblante de orgullo y se preocupó también._

_-Mentir no serviría de nada así que les diré la verdad, si existe el gran riesgo de que al volverte un héroe, tendrás que enfrentarte a enemigos que podrían herirte… o en el peor de los casos, matarte- nos había dicho sin rodeos Fury tratando de ser "sutil" y eso confirmó nuestros peores temores._

_-Eso ya no me está gustando nada- les había dicho entre preocupado empezando a rechazar la oferta._

_-Pero no temas joven, al volverte un súper soldado como lo fue el Capitán América original, tendrás a tu disposición una gran resistencia sobre humana y eso te haría alguien muy difícil de vencer- me había tratado de animar Coulson, pero a pesar de eso mis familiares y yo seguíamos muy preocupados por mi integridad física, y de nuevo estaba por decirles algo, pero él se me adelantó- y aparte de gran fuerza y resistencia física… tendrás también la capacidad de curarte rápidamente de tus heridas y de cualquier enfermedad… incluyendo tú espalda herida… y el cinismo que tanto te carcome- cuando me había dicho esto último, enseguida me asombró más de lo que estaba al principio, pero no pude negar que lo de curar mi cinismo hizo que se volviera más tentadora esa oferta._

_-¿Curar mi cinismo?- les había preguntado sin poder ocultar mi gran emoción, ya que si eso es cierto, no volveré a ver las cosas como mierda cuando no tomo licor… y Wendy volverá conmigo._

_-Así es, tal y como lo dijo el agento Coulson, podrás recuperarte de cualquier herida y enfermedad, incluyendo tú cinismo- me había afirmado Fury sonriendo y eso me emocionó más de lo que estaba._

_-Espera un momento Stanley, antes de que tomes una decisión debemos pensarlo con calma- me había dicho mí mamá adivinando lo que estaba pensando._

_Luego de eso, les habíamos pedido a los tres agentes que nos dieran un momento de privacidad, ellos aceptaron y luego de que salieron de la habitación del hospital, mis padres, Shelli yo estábamos sobre el tema, mi madre me decía que eso era muy riesgoso y que debería rechazar esa oferta, mi hermana no podía ocultar su preocupación también, pero mi papá, como es de esperarse, me decía que debía de aceptar eso sin chistar ya que así sería famoso, un gran orgullo para la familia, y tendría a muchas chicas suspirando por mí y ese tipo de cosas, pero también tenía que considerar que al aceptar eso, podría ayudar a las personas y al medio ambiente y a la naturaleza como tanto quiero… y que también podría recuperar a Wendy, pero también tenía que considerar los grandes riesgos, así que cuando Fury y los dos agentes entraron de nuevo les dije:_

_-Aunque la oferta es muy tentadora… creo que necesito un poco más de tiempo, para pensarlo con calma- cuando les había dicho eso, enseguida pude notar el semblante de desilusión y de molestia que pusieron._

_-Bueno joven, si en algún momento cambia de opinión… solo llámenos a Sistema Homologo de Inteligencia, Espionaje, Logística y Defensa- me había dicho el tal Coulson mientras me entregaba una pequeña tarjeta blanca._

_-Es un nombre muy complicado ¿no lo creen?- les había preguntado irónica mi hermana y no pude negar que estaba de acuerdo._

_-Ya lo nos lo habían dicho varias veces en el pasado, pero para abreviar pueden llamarnos S.H.I.E.L.D- nos había explico Coulson y lo primero fue de forma irónica._

_-Y esperamos pronto tú respuesta joven Marsh- nos había dicho Fury e hizo el ademan de irse de la habitación junto con los otros dos agentes- ah y por cierto, les pedimos que por favor mantengan esto en secreto- nos terminó pidiendo de forma seria._

_-No sé preocupen, nuestras bocas están cerradas con candado- les había asegurado mi papá mientras que con la mano derecha hizo una seña de cerrar algo con una llave volviéndonos a avergonzar a mi madre, hermana y yo._

_-Confiamos en ustedes… pero por si acaso, me llevaré esto- nos había dicho la pelirroja mostrando la cámara de mí papá y eso nos asombró enseguida._

_-¿Qué carajos? ¿Cómo la conseguiste?- le preguntó entre asombrado y molesto mi papá palpándose el cuerpo, pero ella no le respondió, creo que se la quitó cuando le había pedido que dejara de estar emocionado._

_-No se preocupe señor Marsh, cuando eliminé el video, se la devolveré- le había asegurado la pelirroja sonriendo._

_-Ah está bien…- les había dicho mi papá haciendo un puchero mientras pateaba el piso y metía sus manos en sus bolsillos, avergonzándonos de nuevo y tanto Fury como los otros dos agentes no pudieron evitar reír por eso y luego se retiraron._

_Fin del flash back_

Al pensar en eso, no pude evitar reconsiderar seriamente la oferta de volverme el nuevo Capitán América al mismo tiempo que veía la tarjeta blanca que Coulson me dio y que decía S.H.I.E.L.D junto con el significado de esas letras en la parte de arriba y un número en la parte inferior… creo que voy a tomarme un poco más de tiempo para pensarlo y…

-¡Llévenlo a urgencias rápido!- escuche de repente el grito de desesperación del doctor que me ha atendido a mí y a mis amigos en varias veces en el pasado y yo me incliné un poco asía adelante para ver qué pasaba ya que la puerta de mi cuarto estaba abierta y lo vi a él y a algunas enfermeras llevar a alguien en una camilla y… un momento, ¿acaso ese era Butters el de la camilla? Y mi sorpresa fue mayor cuando vi a mis amigos y compañeros de clases siguiéndolos.

-¿Qué carajos…?- me pregunté asombrado por eso y cogí unas muletas que estaban cerca de mí e hice el ademan de pararme para ver que rayos estaba pasando.

**FIN DEL STAN POV**

Luego de que Butters sufriera ese terrible accidente con la radiación gama, los encargados del centro de investigaciones lo primero que hicieron fueron "desinfectarlo" quitándole su ropa contaminada con la radiación, lo mismo hicieron con el culón por si acaso y luego de eso enseguida llamaron una ambulancia para que lo fuera a recoger y al llegar lo llevaron al hospital más cercano, que por increíblemente que parezca era el del pueblo de South Park y la ambulancia en donde lo llevaban era seguida por el autobús escolar en donde los amigos y casi todos los compañeros del rubio todavía estaban aterrados por lo que le había sucedido.

Y al llegar al hospital los enfermeros de la ambulancia habían dicho que al rubio le había dado un paro respiratorio y que no respiraba y enseguida el doctor principal y algunas enfermeras lo llevaron en una camilla a la sala de urgencias, a pesar de que corrían el riesgo de contaminarse con la posible radiación que sufrió el rubio mientras le daban aire con una mascarilla de oxígeno y él seguía con los ojos abiertos.

Mientras que Butters, junto con los doctores y enfermeras que lo estaban atendiendo estaban en la sala de urgencias, los demás estudiantes y el señor Garrison estaban esperando afuera de esta y la mayoría de ellos estaban sumamente preocupados y aterrados por el estado del rubio.

Especialmente sus amigos, Bradley estaba hecho un mar de lágrimas, mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Thomas y le mojaba la camisa con sus lágrimas, él rubio de Tourette también lloraba mientras lo trataba de reconciliar, Gok´Zarah también lloraba sentado a su lado mientras se ponía una mano en la boca, Gary y Pip al ser los más religiosos de todos, empezaron a rezar por la salud de Butters llorando también, pero al hacer eso hacía que a Damien le diera un dolor de cabeza… por obvias razones y se mantenía alejado de los dos pequeños rubios y no parecía muy preocupado por la salud de Butters; Kenny y Kyle lloraban de la misma manera que el rubio de Tourette y el rubio alienígena, el judío estaba sentado en una banca mientras apoyaba el lado derecho de su cabeza en su mano derecha y el rubio inmortal caminaba de un lado a otro de forma lenta y muy desesperada mientras ponía su mano izquierda en su boca y Jack estaba sentado en una silla llorando tanto como ellos mientras se sujetaba los costados de su cabeza y tamboreaba su pie izquierdo contra el piso y su mano izquierda estaba vendada porque fue la que se había lastimado.

Y con el resto… pues las chicas también estaban muy preocupadas por el estado del rubio, ya que a pesar de que la mayoría no son muy cercanas a él, le tenían cierto aprecio al ser alguien supuestamente "tierno y gentil", mientras que Alarcón estaba cruzado de brazos y viendo fijamente las puerta de la sala de urgencias y tamboreaba los dedos de su mano derecha y en cuanto a los integrantes del Team Craig… todos ellos estaban muy preocupados por el rubio, ni siquiera su líder podía ocultar su preocupación y Tweek… temblaba mucho más que de costumbre y el señor Garrison no podía ocultar su tristeza tampoco, lo mismo pasa con el culón de Cartman, que a pesar de que trataba de disimularlo tratando de ser indiferente, no podía evitar ponerse preocupado por el estado del rubio, especialmente tomando en cuenta que él fue el que lo salvó.

Y por último, estaban Trent y sus amigos, que no parecían mostrar ninguna preocupación por Butters, de la misma forma que Damien, mientras miraba aburridos a ningún lugar en específico.

-Oigan ya tengo hambre, ¿buscamos algo de comer?- comentó el culón, que en parte era serio y también para tratar de… "aligerar" al ambiente, pero enseguida se ganó la mala mirada por parte de todos.

-¡CÁLLATE CULÓN!- le gritaron todos al mismo tiempo y eso enseguida intimido al gordo.

-Pero es que yo…- el culón se trató de justificar, pero sin previo aviso Jack se le acercó y con su mano izquierda le dio un puñetazo en toda la cara mandándolo a volar literalmente hablando, a pesar de lastimarse la mano más de lo que estaba.

-¡TODO ES TÚ CULPA MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA, SI NO HUBIERAS JODIDO A ESA PUTA MÁQUINA, NADA DE ESTO HUBIERA PASADO!- le grito en cólera el rubio para enseguida cogerlo con su mano derecha y levantarlo del piso con increíble facilidad y casi todos se asombraron por eso.

-¡ES QUE YO…!- el culón estaba aterrado y trataba de excusarse, pero de nuevo el rubio le volvió a dar un puñetazo en la cara mandándolo de nuevo a volar, pero esta vez en dirección a los demás chicos.

-¡SI MI PRIMO SE MUERE O QUEDA CON ALGÚN DAÑO PERMANENTE, TE VOY A MATAR CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS ¿OISTE? CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS!- le volvió a gritar enfurecido el primo de Butters para enseguida darle fuertes patadas en el estómago haciendo que el culón empezara a vomitar sangre con cada fuerte patada y eso aterró a varios de los presentes.

-¡YA BASTA JACK!- le grito aterrado Kyle, que junto con Kenny, Craig, Token y Clyde se le acercaron para tratar de detenerlo… a duras penas y el rubio mayor apenas se logró tranquilizar respirando agitadamente.

-¡PERO ÉL TIENEN RAZÓN, ES CULPA DE ESE MALDITO GORDO HIJO DE PUTA QUE BUTTERS SUFRIÓ ESE ACCIDENTE!- grito de repente Bradley luego de dejar de abrazar a Thomas y muy enfurecido.

-Las cosas se están poniendo muy interesantes…- susurro Josh en voz baja de forma burlona y Trent y Mark rieron por eso.

-No se preocupen, si lo que les preocupa es la vida de Butters… yo conozco un método para salvarlo y solo necesito que alguno de ustedes…- Damien había tratado de ofrecer uno de… "los ganguees de su oficio" pero antes de que pudiera terminar Kenny sin previo aviso se le acercó y lo cogió de la parte delantera su camisa fina y lo estampo fuertemente contra una pared asombrando más a los que estaban asombrados.

-Escucha muy bien Damien… más te vale que no empieces con tus putas pendejadas, ¿entendiste bien marica?- le pregunto muy furioso el rubio cenizo tratando de no perder la poca paciencia que le queda y viendo directamente a los ojos al pelinegro, a pesar de que este sea 5 centímetros más alto y a pesar de que es el mismísimo hijo del Diablo… no pudo ocultar su miedo ante el semblante del rubio mientras sudaba un poco y se puso pálido… más de lo que ya es.

-So-solamente era una su-sugerencia- logró decir en un inútil intento de no parecer asustado.

-Pues metete tus sugerencias por el culo- le espeto el rubio inmortal para luego soltarlo y alejarse y el pelinegro se trató de arreglar su camisa y tratar de aparentar que no pasó nada.

-"Pobre diablo"- pensó un poco burlón Luis Carlos y algunos se asombraron de ver a uno de los máximos representantes del mal asustarse de esa manera.

-Oye tú Alarcón, ¿acaso tus poderes imaginarios no podrías curar a Butters?- le preguntó Kyle luego de que junto con los demás soltaran a Jack.

-No puedo, mis poderes imaginarios no sirven para curar a las personas y mucho menos para revivirlas en caso de que mueran de alguna manera u otra- les dijo ya triste el latino, también decepcionado de sí mismo y gruñendo de molestia e impotencia.

-Entonces no eres tan poderoso como siempre dices ser- le espeto burlonamente Mark, el colombiano enseguida se molestó por eso, pero antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo…

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- le preguntó de repente Stan que se les acercaba a paso lento caminando con unas muletas tomándolos a todos por sorpresa.

-Oh Stan, es algo terrible- le dijo tristemente Kyle mientras se le acercaba junto con Kenny y Wendy.

-Resulta que estábamos en un centro científico de investigación y Butters sufrió un accidente con radiación gama- le explico muy preocupada su ex-novia.

-¿Qué?- les pregunto el pelinegro sin entender lo que le dijo, ya que no estuvo con ellos en esa ocasión y no sabía nada sobre la radiación y ese tipo de cosas.

-Que Butters sufrió un terrible accidente y está en peligro de muerte- le explico de forma simple Kenny volviendo a llorar como al principio y eso enseguida asombro al pelinegro.

-¿Qué…?- volvió a preguntar, pero esta vez en estado de shock- ¿y cómo se encuentra?- les preguntó de nuevo y esta vez muy preocupado.

-No lo sabemos y lo peor es que las posibilidades de que alguien sobreviva a un accidente como eso…- le dijo su mejor amigo aun llorando.

-Oh Dios…- susurró Stan aun estando en shock al mismo tiempo que pasaba su mano derecha por su cabello aún con su gorro puesto y parecía estar a punto de llorar como el resto.

Pero sin previo aviso el doctor principal del hospital abrió las puertas de urgencias seguido de unas enfermeras tomando por sorpresa a todos los presentes y casi todos ellos se le acercaron.

-¿Cómo se encuentra Butters?- le pregunto sin rodeos Bradley.

-¿Se salvó, está fuera de peligro?- le preguntó Jack sin rodeos y todos esperaban la respuesta.

-Pues logramos estabilizarlo y puede respirar por sí mismo… pero no sabemos si pueda seguir así por mucho tiempo- les dijo con pesar el doctor.

-¿Qué?- le preguntaron varios de ellos sin entender.

-Lo que quiero decir, es que por el momento parece estar bien, pero todo su cuerpo fue expuesto por una increíble cantidad de rayos gama radioactivos… y aunque no murió enseguida… todos sus órganos, tejidos, huesos y músculos podrían empezar a destruirse y colapsar lentamente con el paso del tiempo por culpa de la radiación… y no sabemos cuánto tiempo le queda- les explico con mucho pesar y tristeza el doctor aterrando más a los que estaban preocupados.

-¿Eso quiere decir que Butters se va a morir tarde o temprano?- le preguntó Jack siguiendo llorando y el médico asintió con la cabeza.

-¡NOOOOOO!- grito aterrado e impactado Bradley mientras caía al piso de rodillas y se cubría su cara con sus manos y saliéndole mares de lágrimas de sus ojos y los que estaban preocupados por Butters, también lloraban de la misma forma.

-Increíble que ese chico no haya muerto enseguida por la radiación gama- dijo asombrado el sujeto misterioso del primer capítulo- ¿pero porque tengo un mal presentimiento?- se preguntó a si mismo con cierta preocupación.

Mientras tanto, en la casa de Betty, ella estaba pensando cual sería el lugar en donde ella, Butters y su padre pudieran reunirse para comer y se encontraba sola, pero…

-"Butters…"- pensó muy angustiada la chica mientras se ponía una mano en el pecho al sentir que algo grave le ocurrió a su novio- "¿acaso le paso algo grave…?"- se volvió a preguntar de forma muy preocupada.

Fin del capítulo

**Espero que les haya gustado el POV de Stan y como le ofrecieron ser el nuevo Capitán América y como reacciono Randy XD, ¿pero de seguro se estarán preguntando que pasara con Butters? Pues lo único que puedo decir es que su vida se volverá más… interesante (música dramática) :O**


	8. Cha 8 recibiendo las mala noticias

**LOS VENGADORES DE SOUTH PARK**

**En esta ocasión se hablara de un tema importante :O**

**CAPÍTULO OCHO: RECIBIENDO LAS MALAS NOTICIAS Y UNA CHARLA FILOSÓFICA**

Luego de que el doctor les dijeran a los amigos y compañeros de Butters sobre el estado crítico en el que él se encontraba, les dijeron en donde habían puesto al rubio y todos fueron al cuarto en el que estaba hospedado y al llegar lo vieron, con los ojos cerrados una bata de paciente, unas máquinas que estaban a su alrededor que monitoreaban su pulso, dándole respiración artificial con una mascarilla de oxígeno y otras funciones y eso impacto a casi todos los presentes.

-No…- susurro Kenny atónito.

-¡BUTTERS!- exclamaron Stan, Kyle, Jack, Bradley y los amigos del rubio hospitalizado al mismo tiempo y enseguida se le acercaron, a pesar de que corrían el riesgo de contaminarse con la posible radiación residual que tenga el rubio.

-¿Te encuentras bien primo?- le preguntó el rubio más grande de todos poniéndose a su lado.

-¿Butters?- le preguntó el rubio rizado, pero el rubio claro parecía no escuchar lo que le decían los demás.

-Él no puede escucharlos, está en un grave estado de coma- les dijo con pesar el doctor mientras se les acercaba- y no se sabe cuándo pueda despertar, ya sea en días… o siga así hasta su posible muerte- les terminó diciendo con pesar.

-¡OH NO!- exclamaron al mismo tiempo Jack y Bradley volviendo a llorar como al principio para enseguida abrazar fuertemente al rubio al mismo tiempo y mojando su bata con sus lágrimas.

-¿Y no hay nada para tratar de curarlo o algo así?- le preguntó Kyle llorando también, junto con sus amigos y los miembros del Team rubio y el doctor negó con la cabeza.

-No, no hay nada más que podamos hacer por él más que esperar y rezar para que se pudiera recuperar de alguna manera milagrosa, aunque es increíble que una persona sobreviva luego de un accidente como el que sufrió él- el doctor dijo lo primero con pesar y lo segundo de forma admirable.

-Claro que sobrevivió, él es un Stouch y puede sobrevivir a cualquier cosa- les trato de asegurar Jack aparentando ser optimista y seguro de sus palabras, pero continuando llorando y luego de dejar de abrazar a su primo.

-Sí claro, como no- susurró burlonamente Trent en voz baja y sus amigos rieron por eso.

-Oigan…- llamó Stan a sus amigos y a los de Butters y ellos le prestaron atención- no deberíamos… ¿avisarles de esto a sus padres, tíos y primos sobre esto?- le preguntó con el mayor tacto que pudo.

-Ah sí… tengo que llamar a mis padres, hermanos y tíos sobre esto…- les dijo Jack mientras se trataba de secar sus lágrimas y después cogió su celular.

-¿Qué no también deberían de llamar a esa chica… esa tal Betty?- les preguntó de nuevo Stan tratando de ser delicado todavía, pero Bradley al escuchar eso, hizo que la gran tristeza que sentía por el rubio claro, se combinara con una fuerte punzada en su corazón… mientras cerraba fuertemente sus puños hasta que se pusieron blancos.

-"Esa maldita…"- pensó muy molesto el rubio rizado.

-Sí… hay que avisarle también…- les dijo aun llorando Jack mientras empezó a marcar el número de sus padres.

Mientras tanto, en la casa de los tíos de Butters, la tía Nelly estaba preparando el almuerzo, mientras que el tío Bud estaba viendo algo en la televisión sentado en un sillón y los pequeños Ed y Brittany estaban haciendo la tarea de la escuela en la sala y arre costados en el piso.

-Oye papá, ¿Cuál es la capital de Francia?- le preguntó su pequeño hijito.

-París- le respondió seguro su padre sin despegar su vista del televisor y después le dio un trago a su cerveza.

-¿Y la de Uruguay?- le preguntó su pequeña hijita.

-Pues este…- su padre no sabía que decirles- pregúntenle a su madre o ah Jack cuando vuelva- les dijo tratando de no parecer ignorante, sus hijitos no pudieron evitar reír un poco por eso e hicieron el ademan de preguntarles otra cosa, pero…

-¡RING, RING!- se escuchó de repente el teléfono de la casa y el tío Bud fue a atenderlo levantándose de su sillón.

-¿Diga?- pregunto contestando el teléfono.

-"Papá… soy yo, Jack"- le dijo su hijo mayor a del otro lado y esforzándose mucho para que su voz no sonara quebrada.

-Ah, hola hijo ¿Cómo te está yendo a ti, a Butters y a tus amigos por el recorrido en ese centro de investigación de radiación?- le preguntó sonriendo su padre, para luego empezar a darle un sorbo a su cerveza y eso hizo que su hijo mayor se sintiera peor.

-"Nosotros no estamos en se lugar... estamos en el hospital porque… porque…"- su hijo mayor no podía seguir porque se le había formado un nudo en la garganta, pero se lo pudo tragar a duras penas y siguió hablando- "estamos en el hospital porque Butters sufrió un terrible accidente con la radiación"- le soltó de golpe el rubio continuando llorando y su padre se asombró tanto por esa noticia que enseguida escupió la cerveza que se estaba tomando mientras se atragantaba y empezó a toser y eso enseguida llamó la atención de su esposa y de sus hijitos.

-¿Te pasa algo querido?- le pregunto la tía Nelly mientras se le acercaba y sus hijitos también.

-¡¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE DIJISTE?!- preguntó alarmado Bud a Jack a través del teléfono con la esperanza de que haya escuchado mal.

-"¡Qué mi primo sufrió un terrible accidente y estamos en el hospital con él, así que vengan rápido!"- exclamó ya alterado su hijo mayor.

-¡VÁMOS PARA HAY!- dicho esto su padre colgó bruscamente el teléfono y enseguida empezó a pasarse las manos por su cabello de forma desesperada y por todo lo que había gritado, preocupó enseguida a su esposa e hijos.

-¿Pa-pasa algo pa-papá?- le pregunto muy preocupada su pequeña hijita mientras se enrollaba su cabello con el dedo índice de su mano derecha.

-¡Que Butters sufrió un accidente y está en el hospital!- les dijo sumamente angustiado el tío Bud y eso dejo atónitos enseguida a sus hijitos y a su esposa.

-¿Cómo…?- le logró preguntar a duras penas su esposa en estado de shock.

-¡No hay tiempo para explicar y vamos al hospital!- les dijo apresurado el tío y Bud y los 4 enseguida salieron de su casa y se montaron en su auto y se pusieron en marcha rumbo al hospital del pueblo.

Y volviendo a este, luego de llamar a sus padres, Jack se tuvo que apoyar en una pared con su mano buena mientras que con la izquierda se seguía tratando de secar las lágrimas que le seguían saliendo, hasta que sintió que alguien le puso una mano en el hombro y resulto ser Kenny.

-Vamos Jack, ahora hay que avisarles a tus tíos y a Betty- le dijo el rubio menor **(NA: sí que es raro referirse a Kenny como rubio menor ¿verdad? XD?).**

-Es-está bien- le dijo con pesar el rubio más grande, pero cuando trato de marcar el número de sus tíos, sus manos temblaban por su estado y no podía hacerlo.

-Déjame a mí, yo me encargo de llamarlos- le pidió el pequeño rubio de forma comprensiva y el mayor asintió y con manos temblorosas le entrego su celular y el rubio inmortal empezó a llamar a los padres de Butters.

Mientras tanto, en la casa de ellos, Linda estaba limpiando los platos en la cocina mientras tarareaba una canción y Steven estaba leyendo un periódico en su pequeña biblioteca y como paso en la casa de sus respectivos hermanos, el teléfono empezó a sonar.

-¡Yo contesto cariño!- le dijo su esposa para luego coger el teléfono que estaba en la cocina- ¿diga?- preguntó alegremente aun lavando un plato.

-"Eh… ¿señora Stouch?"- preguntó Kenny desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Sí, habla ella, ¿Quién es?- preguntó la mujer ya que parece que no conoce la voz de Kenny, a pesar de que es amigo de Butters y después este carraspeo un poco antes de hablar.

-"Soy un amigo de su hijo… y déjeme decirle que…"- el rubio inmortal, al igual que Jack, se le había formado un nudo en la garganta, pero se lo pudo tragar y siguió hablando- "su hijo sufrió un grave accidente con radiación gama y está en el hospital"- le dijo con la mayor sutileza que pudo.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- preguntó aterrada Linda al mismo tiempo que dejaba caer al piso el plato que estaba lavando y eso enseguida llamó la atención de su esposo que se dirigió a la cocina.

-¿Pasa algo querida?- le preguntó Steven entrando a la cocina y la rubia ya estaba llorando por lo que le dijo Kenny.

-¡Butters sufrió un accidente con radiación gama y está en el hospital!- le dijo aterrada su esposa y eso aterro enseguida a su esposo.

-¿Radiación gama…?- le preguntó atónito su esposo.

-¡SÍ, TENEMOS QUE IR RÁPIDO AL HOSPITAL PARA VER A NUESTRO BEBE!- le dijo casi en histeria su esposa mientras salía de la cocina.

-"Radiación gama… hacía tiempo que no escuchaba estas palabras juntas"- pensó de forma nostálgica Steven durante unos segundos y después fue tras su esposa.

Luego de hablar con la madre de Butters, Kenny se tomó un respiro para tratar de calmarse y después de unos segundos, volvió a usar el celular de Jack para llamar a Betty.

En la casa de Betty, la chica estaba esperando a que su papá llegara, luego de sentir esa opresión en el pecho y ya que había decidido cual lugar ellos dos junto con Butters podrían comer, pero de repente su celular empezó a sonar y al ver el número, vio que era el de Jack, ya que ella conoce a los primos de Butters.

-Hola Jack- saludo amablemente la chica contestando.

-"Eh… no soy Jack, soy uno de los amigo de Butters, Kenny"- se presentó el rubio inmortal y eso extraño a la chica.

-¿Kenny? ¿Por qué me estas llamando desde el celular de Jack?- le preguntó la pelinegra ya que ella si conoce al rubio inmortal y a este de nuevo se le había formado un nudo en la garganta, y se lo volvió a tragar.

-"Es por Butters… él… él…"- el rubio se detuvo un momento ya que de nuevo estaba llorando y no podía disimularlo y la chica podía escuchar muy bien sus sollozos a través del celular.

-¿Kenny? ¿Acaso le paso algo a Butters?- le preguntó ya preocupada la chica volviendo a temer lo peor y el rubio tuvo que controlar a duras penas su llanto.

-"Sí… él sufrió un accidente con radiación gama y está en el hospital"-le dijo con toda la mayor delicadeza que pudo el rubio, pero la chica se quedó en estado de shock ante esas palabras.

-¿Cómo…?- logro preguntar ella a duras penas mientras que la mano que sujetaba el celular le empezaba a temblar.

-"Que Butters sufrió un terrible accidente y se en estado crítico en el hospital así que ven rápido"- le explico el rubio con todo pesar, confirmando los peores temores de la chica.

-¡NOOOO!- grito aterrada Betty llorando y enseguida salió de su casa para ir al hospital olvidando por completo el asunto de querer cenar con su padre.

Ya un poco más tarde, los familiares de Butters y Betty habían llegado al hospital en donde los amigos y compañeros del rubio los estaban esperando y enseguida les indicaron en donde se encontraba Butters y tal y como era de esperarse todos ellos se habían aterrado al ver el estado en el que se encontraba el rubio.

-¡MI BEBE, MI DULCE NIÑO!- exclamaba en histeria Linda botando ríos de lágrimas de sus ojos mientras su esposo la trata de tranquilizar inútilmente mientras lloraba también.

-¡MI SOBRINITO!- exclamaba su hermana llorando de igual manera mientras era abrazada por su esposo que también lloraba, mientras que Ed y Brittany lloraban abrazando a su hermano de cada brazo.

-¡BUTTERS, BUTTERS!- lloraba Betty a caudales también mientras recargaba su cabeza en sus brazos estando estos apoyados en la cama del rubio ya que ella se encontraba de rodilla a su lado derecho- ¡¿no hay nada que podamos hacer por él?!- le logró preguntar con dificultad a los amigos del rubio, que eran los únicos que quedaban, ya que el resto de los chicos y el señor Garrison se habían ido desde hace rato.

-El doctor dijo que no había nada que se pudiera hacer… solamente esperar y que ocurra alguna especie de milagro- les dijo con pesar Kyle y eso solamente puso peor a la pelinegra y a los familiares del rubio.

-¡NO,NO, NO!- seguía exclamando en histeria Linda.

-¡¿QUÉ HIZO MI SOBRINO PARA MERECER ESTO?!- exclamó aun llorando el tío Bud.

-Matar a esas personas en esos concursos de baile y a las que iban en ese crucero cuando era un niño para empezar- comentó el sujeto misterioso desde donde se encontraba de forma irónica y desaprobatoria- bueno, aunque en realidad todo eso fue por accidente y sin intención- terminó diciendo ya de forma comprensiva y con algo de pesar.

-¡YO DARÍA CUALQUIER COSA PARA QUE SE LOGRARA SALVAR!- exclamó Bradley llorando todavía llorando a mares y se encontraba arrodillado al lado izquierdo de la cama del rubio.

Pero sin que alguno de ellos se diera cuenta, una portal de fuego se había abierto del piso y de este iba a salir Damien para ofrecerle al rubio rizado un trato a cambio de su alma; pero antes de que pudiera salir por completo, Alarcón, que todavía estaba presente, creo un mazo y con este le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza devolviéndolo de donde vino.

-¡AUCH!- exclamó muy adolorido el ser infernal mientras se sobaba la cabeza en el Infierno.

-Gracias Luis- le agradeció Kenny que al parecer fue el único que se había dado cuenta de todo eso y los dos estaban alejados de los demás.

-Fue un placer- le dijo sonriendo el latino, pero luego vio de forma triste a Butters y como sus familiares y amigos seguían llorando a su alrededor- carajo… parece que este Butters va a morirse como el Butters de donde provengo…- terminó susurrando de forma preocupante.

-¿Morirse como el de dónde provienes?- le preguntó sin entender ya que fue capaz de escucharlo y eso sobre salto el colombiano.

-Hijo de la gran…- susurro molesto, pero luego voto un suspiro de resignación- pues verás Kenny… sabes muy bien que yo provengo de un universo paralelo ¿verdad?- le comenzó a decir y esto último fue más afirmación que pregunta.

-Sí, cuando nos conocimos dijiste que habías venido de otra dimensión diferente a esta- le afirmó el rubio ya que al parecer el latino ya les había contado un poco de su lugar de origen.

-Pues veras… de donde yo vengo, el hijo de puta de Cthullu junto con sus monstruos y lameculos seguidores causaron muchos destrozos por el mundo… y la forma en como se le pudo derrotar fue cuando Butters sacrifico su vida para mandarlo de donde vino junto con sus monstruos… y parece que en este universo Butters se va a morir también- le explico el colombiano de forma triste al recordar eso **(NA: los que hayan visto las Crónicas de Mysterion, sabrán a lo que me estoy refiriendo) **y el rubio al escuchar eso lo vio con los ojos bien abiertos.

-¿El Butters de tu dimensión de origen murió sacrificándose para salvar al mundo?- le preguntó atónito y el latino asintió ya que él no les había dado detalles de cómo eran los chicos de su universo o que les había pasado- ¿Cómo y por qué él?- le pregunto con todo interés.

-Pues para abreviar las cosas… solamente diré que el Butters de dónde vengo fue elegido por el destino para ser el que acabara con ese maldito monstruo, a coste de su propia vida ya que él lo había herido de gravedad… y antes de morir, se había disculpado por todas las cosas malas que había hecho- le siguió explicando el latino de la forma más simple posible y sin querer dar más detalles sobre este asunto.

-¿Y crees que el Butters de aquí se vaya a morir como el de tu dimensión?- le preguntó todavía preocupado el rubio.

-No estoy seguro… la forma en cómo murió el mío fue de forma totalmente diferente al accidente que acaba de sufrir ahora este… pero si algo he aprendido de todos mis viajes de universo a universo, es que lo imposible se puede hacer realidad, así que tal vez se logré salvar- lo primero que dijo el latino fue de forma todavía triste y preocupante, pero lo segundo lo dijo tratando de ser optimista y el rubio no pudo evitar reír un poco por eso.

-Y tomando en cuenta que esto es South Park, lo imposible y usual puede ser algo de casi todos los días- le dijo Kenny un poco burlón y el latino no pudo reír un poco tampoco- Pero el tío Bud tienen razón, todas las cosas malas que le han ocurrido a Butters desde que era un niño y ahora esto, ¿Qué fue lo que hizo él para merecerse tanto sufrimiento?- preguntó el rubio ya triste y también molesto viendo a su amigo rubio.

-Quien sabe, de donde vengo, el destino del Butters de donde vengo era que al ser alguien que ha pasado por grandes sufrimientos, sería el encargado de derrotar a Cthullu y salvar al mundo… pero no sé si el destino de este Butters sea también salvar al mundo de alguna forma luego de pasar con tantas desgracias…- trato de reflexionar y meditar el colombiano todavía triste.

-Pues espero que el destino de uno de mis mejores amigos no sea que termine de esta manera tan terrible- le dijo todavía triste y preocupado el rubio y sin dejar de verlo.

-Cómo ya dije, no sé si el destino de este Butters sea poder salvar al mundo de alguna manera… suponiendo que no muera como lo dijo del doctor- le dijo el latino sin cambiar de semblante.

-Si ocurriera el peor de los casos… bueno, le puedo pedir a cierta personita que le permita a Butters tener la paz y felicidad eterna al tomar en cuenta todas las cosas buenas que él ha hecho en su vida- terminó diciendo el rubio volviendo a ser bromista y mirando asía arriba refiriéndose a saben quién XD.

-Pues espero que no tome en cuenta los accidentes del concurso de baile y lo del crucero- le siguió el juego el latino riendo un poco.

-No te preocupes, él es buena onda con las personas que han hecho buenas cosas en vida- le aseguro sonriendo el rubio mirando asía arriba y chequeándole un ojo al Todo Poderoso.

Fin del capítulo

**Espero que les haya gustado las reaccionas de Betty y de los familiares de Butters, y espero que también les haya gustado lo que le hice a Damien XD y cuando hable con Kenny, ya que así muestro un poco de mi lugar de origen y emulo las cosas que pasaron a finales de las Crónicas :O y de cómo ese Butters se sacrificó para salvar al mundo :O, aunque no creo que el de este universo se vaya a sacrificar, pero que sí pondrá MUCHO de su parte para salvar al mundo :O.**


	9. Ch 9 milagro inesperado

**LOS VENGADORES DE SOUTH PARK**

**En esta ocasión, se mostraran más misterios en el ambiente :O**

**CAPÍTULO NUEVE: MILAGRO INESPERADO (NA: me recuerda el nombre de una película, ¿pero cuál? XD).**

Ya siendo de noche, los amigos de Butters ya tenían que irse, los únicos que quedaron de ellos en el hospital fueron Kenny, Bradley, Betty… y el culón por la paliza que le había dado Jack XD y Stan por obvias razones; de los familiares del rubio, él único que se quedó fue Jack, ya que tanto su madre como su tía seguían llorando a caudales y sus esposos las trataban de calmar mientras se las llevaban a sus casas, los pequeños primos de Butters también se fueron porque no podían seguir viéndolo en ese estado tan lamentable.

-Dios, yo sé que no soy precisamente alguien muy religioso, pero te pido que por favor no permitas que le pase alguna desgracia a mi primo- el rubio más grande de todos estaba rezando mientras estaba arrodillado al frente de la cama que le habían dado, pero después alguien le puso una mano en su hombro derecho y como en la otra ocasión, fue Kenny.

-No te preocupes, él no permitirá que algo grave le pase a Butters- le trato de asegurar el pequeño rubio.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- le preguntó el rubio mayor estando ya de pie.

-Créeme, él es muy buena onda con las personas que han hecho cosas buenas en su vida- le aseguro sonriendo el rubio inmortal de forma muy parecida a cuando habló con Luis Carlos.

-Eso espero Kenny… eso espero…- le dijo aún muy preocupado Jack para luego ver a su primo- pero aun así estoy sorprendido, no entiendo como alguien fue capaz de sobrevivir a esa dosis tan grande y letal de radiación si cualquier persona hubiera muerto por eso enseguida- terminó diciendo muy asombrado el rubio mayor.

-Tal vez sea como tu dijiste, y Butters al ser un Stouch es capaz de sobrevivir y resistir cualquier cosa- le trato de animar el rubio diciéndole las mismas palabras que él había dicho cuando vio a Butters por primera vez en ese estado y el rubio más grande no pudo evitar reír por eso.

Mientras con Betty y Bradley, la chica estaba sentada a una silla lado derecho de Butters mientras la acariciaba su cabello con su mano izquierda mientras le salían todavía lágrimas de sus ojos y eso no pasaba de ser percibido por el rubio rizado que a pesar de estar llorando también, fruncía el ceño ante esa acción, especialmente porque conoce cara a cara a la chica que le quito a su "amorcito".

-Oye, ¿tú eres Betty, cierto?- le preguntó tratando de no ser tajante o brusco y eso llamo la atención de la chica.

-Sí… me llamo Betty Ross- le dijo la chica mientras se trataba de secar las lágrimas con un pañuelo- ¿y tú eres Bradley verdad?- le preguntó, ya que a pesar de que ella nunca lo había conocido en persona, Butters le ha hablado de él.

-Sí, yo soy Bradley Stuart- le afirmó el rubio rizado si dejar de mirarla de mala manera, pero la chica no se daba cuenta de ese semblante.

-Butters me ha contado muchas cosas sobre ti- cuando la pelinegra le dijo eso, el rubio rizado no pudo evitar sonrojarse por eso.

-¿En-en serio te ha ha-hablado de mí?- le preguntó desviando la mirada y dejando de estar molesto con ella y estando avergonzado.

-Por supuesto que me ha contado muchas cosas, como cuando te salvó cuando te ibas a suicidar tirándote de un puente cuando eran unos niños- cuando la chica dijo eso el rubio rizado dejo de estar avergonzado y boto un suspiro de tristeza y nostalgia al recordar ese suceso.

-Sí… eso fue cuando éramos teníamos 9 años… porque yo pensaba que era una aberración de Dios y que no tenía cura… y él usando solamente el poder de las palabras y su gran sabiduría me hizo dar cuenta de que yo no tenía ningún problema… y por eso esto en deuda con él- le explicó el rubio rizado sin cambiar su semblante nostálgico pero también botando una pequeña risita al recordar todo eso- pero ahora es él quien está en peligro mortal… y no puedo hacer nada para salvarlo como él me salvó a mí- terminó diciendo volviendo a ponerse triste y la chica también se puso triste como al principio.

-Yo daría cualquier cosa para poder ayudarlo y que se recupere totalmente, ya que lo amo tanto- le dijo la chica volviendo a soltar lágrimas y sujetando fuertemente la mano derecha de Butters con su izquierda.

Pero al escuchar eso, el rubio rizado enseguida dejo de estar triste y preocupado y volvió a ver a la chica de la misma forma molesta como la había visto al principio, pero antes que le pudiera decir algo, el celular de ella empezó a sonar y ella se alejó un poco de los dos rubios para atender la llamada.

-¿Diga?- pregunto mientras atendía su celular y con un pañuelo se secaba las lágrimas que seguían fluyendo.

-"¿Betty? ¿En dónde rayos estas a estas horas de la noche?"- se escuchó la voz molesta de su padre del otro lado del celular.

-Oh papá… es que algo terrible paso con Butters…- le dijo su hija aun llorando.

-¿Con ese tal Butters? ¿Acaso él te hizo algo?- le preguntó su papá entre preocupado y molesto.

-¡No, no! Él no me ha hecho nada… es que él sufrió un accidente con radiación gama en ese centro científico de investigaciones que queda a las afueras de Colorado… y está en un estado terrible- le explico la chica y lo primero que dijo fue de forma molesta por la desconfianza de su padre, pero el resto lo dijo volviendo a estar triste.

-"¿Un accidente con radiación gama?"- le preguntó su padre dejando de lado su desconfianza y la chica le dijo que sí- "escucha hija, si ese chico fue expuesto por radiación gama, debes mantenerte alejada de él, ya que la radiación podría contaminarte también"- le advirtió de forma preocupante.

-No papá, yo no puedo hacer eso, tengo que quedarme a su lado para asegurarme de que nada grave le pase- le dijo su hija volviendo a molestarse por los comentarios de su padre.

-"Betty, hazme caso y aléjate de él, estas arriesgando tu salud"- le dijo su padre no solamente preocupado, sino también molesto por la desobediencia de su hija.

-Ya te lo dije papá, no puedo dejarlo solo- le volvió a decir su hija sin cambiar su semblante y se pudo escuchar muy bien el suspiro de molestia de su padre a través del celular.

-"Entonces dime donde estas Betty, ¿en algún hospital?"- le preguntó ya resignado su padre, pero la chica solamente se limitó a colgar su celular- ¿Betty? ¡¿Betty?!- pregunto más molesto de lo que ya había estado pero no obtuvo respuesta- ¡DEMONIOS!- exclamó iracundo colgando fuertemente el teléfono por donde estaba hablando- pero si lo que dijo fue cierto… ¿cómo rayos ese chico fue capaz de sobrevivir a la radiación gama?- se preguntó a si mismo sin poder disimular su asombró.

Volviendo al hospital de South Park…

-Ah…- suspiro Betty entre molesta y triste por la charla que había tenido con su padre mientras se llevaba la mano derecha a su cara y negaba lentamente con la cabeza mientras votaba de nuevo lágrimas, pero de repente alguien le puso una mano en el hombro derecho y resulto que fue Kenny, haciendo lo mismo que hizo con Jack.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le pregunto el rubio inmortal negó con la cabeza.

-No… mi padre dice que me mantenga alejado de Butters porque fue contaminado por la radiación gama y que podría contaminarme o algo así… pero no puedo dejarlo, no ahora en el estado en el que se encuentra…- le explico la chica todavía llorando.

-Ya no te preocupes, tú padre no sabe lo que dice, ya que si en verdad Butters nos estuviera contaminando con radiación o algo así… yo sería el primero en morirme-le dijo de forma irónica refiriéndose a que cuando hay una situación potencialmente peligrosa para las demás personas, él por lo general es el primero en morirse, pero la chica rio pensando que se trataba de una broma.

-Espero que Butters pueda resistir hasta mañana- le dijo la chica volviendo a entristecerse y el rubio también se puso triste.

Mientras tanto, en el lugar confidencial en donde Fury recibió los expedientes de los chicos, él estaba hablando con algunas personas sobre el asunto de Stan para que fuese el segundo Capitán América en una sala de reuniones.

-Aún creo que es mala idea que ese chico se vuelva un súper soldado- dijo muy desconfiado una de las personas.

-Cierto, ni siquiera ha aceptado la oferta y aunque ha demostrado ser un gran líder en algunas ocasiones, eso no quiere decir que sea el más apto para someterse a ese experimente, especialmente con el cinismo que tiene- dijo otra personas desconfiada también.

-No lo descarten tan rápido, estoy seguro de que él es el más apto para ser el nuevo súper soldado- les contradijo Fury un poco molesto por esas pésimas aptitudes.

-Además, si no llegara aceptar la oferta que le dimos… podríamos hacerle la misma oferta a algunos de sus amigos como Kyle o Kenny por ejemplo y que también son aptos y tal vez algunos de ellos si acepten someterse al experimento- les dijo Natasha contemplando otras posibilidades, Nick y las demás personas iban a decir algo al respecto, pero…

-Disculpen por la interrupción damas y caballeros- les dijo de repente el agente Coulson entrando a la sala de reuniones.

-¿Qué pasa agente Coulson?- le pregunto Fury.

-Es que sucedió algo que podría serle de su interés señor- le dijo el agente y eso hizo que los demás presentes lo vieran un poco molestos por ese repentina intromisión, incluyendo a Natasha, pero por el tono que usó, hizo que Fury se diera cuenta que se trataba de algo muy importante.

-Damas y caballeros, ¿nos permiten un momento a solas por favor?- les pidió Fury y todos empezaron a retirarse de mala gana y algunos hablaban y cuchicheaban sobre el tema de Stan y los demás chicos, pero la única persona que se quedó con Fury y Coulson fue Natasha- ¿Qué pasa agente Coulson?- le preguntó Fury estando solamente ellos tres.

-¿Recuerdan ese centro científico de investigaciones que trabaja con diferentes tipos radiación que queda en colorado?- les preguntó sin rodeos el agente.

-Sí, ¿Qué pasa con él?- le preguntó Fury y Coulson carraspeo un poco antes de hablar.

-Pues hoy en la tarde… cuando los chicos del mismo curso del joven Marsh fueron a hacer una excursión… hubo un accidente con dos de los estudiantes- les dijo con la mayor sutileza que pudo el agente Coulson y eso asombró un poco a los dos agentes.

-¿Con dos estudiantes?- le preguntó Fury y Coulson asintió.

-¿Y quiénes fueron los dos y que les pasó?- le preguntó le preguntó la pelirroja.

-Uno de los chicos, ese tal Eric Cartman, activo accidentalmente una máquina que lanza rayos de partículas gama radiactivas, a él no le paso nada, pero…- el agente Coulson se detuvo un momento antes de seguir.

-¿Pero…?- le pregunto Fury para que siguiera y de nuevo Coulson carraspeo.

-El otro chico, Leopold Butters Stouch, cuando la máquina se activó y voto rayos de partículas… él se puso en medio para proteger al otro chico y al pasar eso toda esa increíble cantidad de energía le dio de lleno- les siguió diciendo el agente, ya que al parecer S.H.I.E.L.D tiene muchas "formas" de cómo conseguir información de forma rápida.

-¿Y solo por eso interrumpiste la junta que se teníamos ahora?- le preguntó tajante la pelirroja que no pareció preocuparse mucho por lo que le paso al rubio.

-¿Y qué paso con el chico Stouch, quedo muy grave o murió enseguida?- pregunto Fury a Coulson sin tomar en cuenta el comentario de la pelirroja y dando por hecho que Butters estaba frito.

-Eso es lo más asombroso señor… él joven no murió enseguida y aunque el doctor principal del hospital diagnostico que a él le quedaban pocos días de vida… en realidad el chico no muestra algún signo de daños, aunque al principio le dio un paro respiratorio, ninguno de sus órganos, tejidos, huesos o músculos parecen estar dañándose como lo había dicho el doctor que lo atendió- les había terminado de explicar el agente y eso asombró mucho a Fury y a Natasha.

-¿No sufrió ningún daño?- le preguntó la pelirroja sin poder disimular su asombró.

-Por el momento parece que no tiene ningún daño ni externo ni interno y solamente esta inconsciente- les continuó explicando Coulson.

-¿Cómo es eso posible?- volvió a preguntar la pelirroja sin cambiar de semblante.

-…- Fury estaba pensando cómo fue posible que Butters haya sobrevivido a una dosis letal de radiación- ¿y dices que fue en ese centro de investigaciones que queda en Colorado?- le preguntó a Coulson y este se lo afirmó.

-Tal vez después de tanto tiempo haciendo diferentes tipos de pruebas hayan logrado algún gran avance sin que se hayan dado cuenta y el accidente que produjo ese tal Cartman fue solamente un pequeño empujón- sugirió Natasha ya que al parecer S.H.I.E.L.D tiene algún tipo de conexión con ese centro de investigación y que han tenido ciertos asuntos en común.

-Puede que sea así agente Romanoff… puede que sea así- le dijo Fury dándole la razón, aunque por el tono que usó indicaba que no estaba totalmente de acuerdo con eso.

-¿Entonces qué hacemos señor? ¿Ponemos bajo vigilancia al joven Stouch o le pedimos al centro de investigaciones que hagan más pruebas?- le preguntó Coulson.

-No creo que sea buena idea someter bajo vigilancia al joven Stouch, después de todo es amigo del joven Marsh y si tratáramos de ponerlo bajo vigilancia… sus amigos podrían hacer muchas preguntas o tratar de averiguar que ocurrió con él y como ellos tienen fama de resolver problemas aparentemente imposibles de resolver… podrían descubrirnos tarde o temprano y eso sería muy perjudicial para nosotros- les explico detalladamente Fury y los dos agentes parecieron estar de acuerdo con eso- lo mejor por el momento, es observar a ese chico a distancia como se ha estado haciendo en estos últimos tiempos- les dijo su superior, pero antes de que los dos agentes pudieran decirle algo, volvió a hablar- y también… tenemos que conseguir una muestra de su sangre, ya que si fue capaz de sobrevivir a esa cantidad de radiación gama… existe la posibilidad de que sea porque sus células tengan algo de especial- les terminó diciendo.

-No quisiera contradecirlo señor, pero aún creo que si fue capaz de sobrevivir, fue porque el centro de investigaciones logró algún avance con esa máquina sin que se dieran cuenta- le dijo la pelirroja un poco desconfiada de que la sangre del rubio pueda tener algo de peculiar.

-Hay que tener en cuenta todas las posibilidades agente Romanoff- le espeto Fury, aunque no parecía molesto por esa contradicción-ahora por favor retírense- les pidió y los dos agentes se retiraron de la sala y después Fury se acercó a una ventana y como la última vez se dedicó a mirar a través de esta mientras cruzaba los brazos por detrás de su espalda- "¿Cómo fue que sobrevivió?"- se preguntó mentalmente con cierta curiosidad.

Al día siguiente, era miércoles y mientras que la mayoría de los estudiantes de la escuela de South Park se dirigían a clases, los estudiantes de Garrison habían ido al hospital del pueblo para ver el estado en el que se encuentran Butters, Stan y el culón de Cartman… aunque algunos usaron eso como excusa para no tener que ir a clases, tal y como es el caso de Trent, sus amigos y Damien.

Algunos estaban viendo a Stan y este había tenido que esconder la pequeña tarjeta que le había dado Fury el día anterior, él culón solamente era visitado por su mamá, haciendo que se molestara por la falta de interés de los demás chicos asía él y el resto de los estudiantes estaban desplegados por diferentes lugares del hospital.

Pero en cuanto a Butters, obviamente sus familiares y algunos de sus amigos lo estaban visitando, especialmente Jack, Bradley, Kenny y Betty que no se habían separado de él durante toda la noche; pero en esta ocasión había un invitado especial.

-Así que ¿este es el tal Butters del que me has contado tanto hija?- dijo el padre de Betty mientras lo observaba, ya que su hija le había dicho que lo viniera a ver, pero también estaba acompañado de dos agentes que tenían unos aparatos para medir si había niveles de radiación alrededor del rubio.

-Correcto papá, él es Butters- le aseguro su hija, un poco molesta porque su padre haya traído ese tipo de gente.

-Pues no es como me lo esperaba, ya que parece un niño- le dijo su padre refiriéndose a las expresiones aniñadas que tiene el rubio en la cara, eso molesto más a su hija, pero antes de que pudiera decirle algo…

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- preguntó toscamente Kenny al padre de Betty y a sus dos agentes, mientras estaba acompañado con algunos de los amigos de Butters y de los padres y primo mayor de este, ya que ellos se habían ausentado un momento para ir a desayunar algo.

-Yo soy el general Thaddeus Ross, soy el padre de Betty- se presentó y eso relajó un poco el semblante de la mayoría de los presentes, pero al parecer el padre de Butters había palidecido ante eso.

-"Oh mierda"- pensó muy preocupado Steven mientras se alejaba discretamente de todos ellos sin que nadie se diera cuenta y después el general preguntó quiénes eran ellos.

-Nosotros somos amigos de Butters- le dijo Kenny hablando por todos los jóvenes y aun viendo de forma desconfiada al general y a sus hombres- ¿Y qué es lo que esos tipos le están haciendo a Butters?- le preguntó refiriéndose a que los dos agentes seguían usando las máquinas para medir radiación alrededor del rubio inconsciente.

-Mis agentes están asegurándose que este joven no tenga residuos de radiación que puedan contaminar a los que lo rodean- les dijo el general como si fuera cualquier cosa ganándose la mala mirada por parte de los jóvenes, especialmente por parte de su hija.

-¿Y quiénes se están creyendo para examinar a mi primo como si fuera una especie de desecho nuclear?- le preguntó de forma molesta Jack.

-Solo lo hago por la seguridad de los demás joven…- el general se detuvo ya que no sabía su nombre.

-Yo soy Jack Stouch y soy el primo de Butters- se presentó el rubio más grande de todos, pero el general al escuchar eso pareció asombrarse un poco.

-"Stouch... ¿acaso serán de los mismos Stouch que conozco y que son parientes de…?"- se preguntó mentalmente el general asombrado, pero de repente su celular empezó a sonar y lo contesto- ¿diga?... no, es que estoy haciendo algo y… está bien, como digan- dicho esto colgó molesto su celular y después se dirigió a sus dos agentes- ¿Cómo está el chico?- les pregunto a sus agentes.

-Todo está bien señor, no hay ningún rastro de radiación proviniendo de este chico- le aseguró uno de sus agentes y eso alivió al general.

-Entonces ya hemos terminado aquí, podemos irnos, adiós jóvenes y Betty, te espero en casa esta noche- le exigió su papá luego de despedirse como si fuera lo más normal del mundo y junto con sus agentes, empezó a alejarse de ellos yéndose de la habitación de Butters.

-Por favor, perdonen el comportamiento de mi padre, es que él es muy desconfiado y se preocupa mucho por mí- les dijo Betty tratando de justificar el comportamiento de su padre.

-Pues que antipático es- le espeto ácidamente Jack, la chica se molestó por eso, pero antes de que la chica pudiera decirle algo…

-Ah…- se escuchó un gemido o mejor dicho, un bostezo que provino de Butters ganándose la atención de todos y después empezó a abrir los ojos parpadeando un poco- ¿en… en donde estoy…?- preguntó mientras miraba lentamente de un lado a otro.

-¡BUTTERS!- exclamaron todos y enseguida se le acercaron.

-¡¿Cómo te estás?!- le preguntó Kenny.

-¡¿No se sientes mal o algo así?!- le preguntó esta vez Betty y eso extrañó mucho al rubio hospitalizado.

-"¿Pero qué rayos les pasa a todos?"- preguntó molesto y confundido Caos en su mente.

-Eh… sí, me encuentro bien…- les aseguro el rubio todavía confundido.

-¡Oh Butters!- exclamaron al mismo tiempo Betty, Kenny, Jack y Bradley al mismo tiempo que lo abrazaban y lloraban, pero esta vez de felicidad.

-¡MÍ HIITO!- exclamó Linda mientras se le acercaba, junto con su esposo que ya había entrado al cuarto y los dos lo abrazaron también llorando por la alegría.

-¡Nuestras plegarias fueron escuchadas!- exclamaron alegres Pip y Gary que junto con los demás presentes también lloraban de la alegría.

-"Vuelvo y digo ¿Qué coño les pasa a todos?"- pregunto la voz gutural en la mente molesto, pero todavía más confundido en la mente de Butters, que parecía estar asfixiándose por los abrazos de todos.

Fin del capítulo

**Tal y como lo dijo el título, el milagro era que Butters se recuperara rápidamente XD, ¿pero por qué se preocupo tanto al padre de Butters al ver al padre de Betty? ¿Y qué es lo que SHIELD trae entre manos con ese centro de investigaciones? Todas estas y muchas respuestas se sabrán más adelante en esta historia (música dramática XD).**


	10. Ch 10 más misterios en el aire

**LOS VENGADORES DE SOUTH PARK**

**CAPÍTULO DIEZ: MÁS MISTERIOS EN EL AIRE**

Luego de que Butters se despertara y de que Betty, sus familiares y algunos de sus amigos les dieran un emotivo abrazo, el resto de sus amigos fue a dar la noticia sobre su milagrosa recuperación y rápidamente los demás chicos, junto con los médicos y enfermeras que atendieron al rubio enseguida fueron a su cuarto para asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

-¿Estás seguro de que sientes bien joven?- le preguntó el doctor principal mientras que con un paja lenguas le examinaba el interior de la boca y con una pequeña linterna la iluminaba para ver con claridad su interior.

-Eh… se doctol… estay bain…- le dijo el rubio, aunque con el paja lenguas que tenía dentro de su boca, no podía hablar muy bien.

-¿Y no sientes algún malestar o algo así?- le pregunto otro doctor mientras monitoreaba su pulso.

-No, no siento nada fuera de lo usual- les volvió a afirmar el rubio que ya no tenía el paja lenguas en la boca y podía hablar con claridad.

-¿Y no te sientes agotado o que te falta el aliento?- le preguntó una enfermera mientras verificaba que su respiración este normal.

-"Como joden haciendo esas preguntas estúpidas"- espeto molesto y hastiado Caos en la mente del rubio, y este también se estaba sintiendo incómodo con tantas preguntas y que lo estuvieran manoseando tanto.

-Ya les dije que me siento muy bien- les volvió a asegurar el rubio, los doctores y enfermeras se reunieron un momento hablando de algo y después se acercaron el rubio para decirle algo.

-Bueno joven, vamos a dejarlo solo un momento con sus familiares y amigos, pero si se siente mal o siente algo fuera de lo usual, hágalo saber enseguida- dicho esto el doctor principal junto con los otros y las enfermeras se retiraron del lugar y enseguida los amigos y familiares del rubio se le volvieron a acercar.

-¡Oh mi dulce niño, pensé que te perdería para siempre!- le dijo Linda mientras lo abrazaba y lloraba de felicidad y le daba varios besitos en la cara y eso enseguida avergonzaba al rubio ya que se encontraba en frente de sus amigos y compañeros de escuela y varios de estos no pudieron evitar reír ante ese acto maternal.

-"Ah Jesús… que vergüenza…"- dijo molesto y muy avergonzado la otra mitad de Butters en su mente.

-Ya mamá, me-me estas a-avergonzando- le dijo su hijo todavía rojo de la vergüenza y después su madre dejo de abrazarlo y besarlo y después sus otros familiares, Betty y amigos se le acercaron.

-Pensábamos que no te ibas a salvar de esta- le dijo Bradley soltando unas pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad.

-Yo estaba totalmente seguro de que lo ibas a lograr, después de todo eres un Stouch- le dijo Jack de forma segura y medio arrogante y omitiendo el pequeño, pero muy importante detalle de que ayer estaba rezando por su salud y Kenny había reído por eso.

-Y todos nosotros nos alegramos mucho porque ya estás bien, ya que nos tenías muy preocupados- le dijo Kyle sonriendo hablando por el resto de los chicos… o por lo menos de la mayoría.

-"Dilo por ti mismo enano pelirrojo"- pensó Trent de forma burlona y sin haberse alegrado nada por la recuperación del rubio claro.

-Con tal de no ir a clases, por supuesto que preferimos venir a ver como estabas- espetó secamente Craig como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, ganándose la mala mirada por parte de casi todos los presentes.

-Justamente digo lo mismo- le apoyo Damien burlonamente ganándose también la mala mirada por parte de casi todos los presentes.

-"Par de bastardos"- espeto molesto Caos en la mente de Butters.

-Ya, no le hagas caso a estos dos idiotas Butters, lo que importa es que ya te encuentras bien- le dijo Kenny sonriendo refiriéndose a Craig, que le mostro el dedo medio y a Damien que parecía botar humo de las orejas.

-Yo también me alegro de estar bien chicos y gracias por preocuparse- les dijo sonriendo Butters, pero luego recordó algo importante- ¿y cómo esta Eric, acaso está bien?- cuando pregunto eso preocupado, casi todas las miradas se enfocaron en su primo mayor que se incomodó un poco por eso y algunos no pudieron evitar reír por eso.

-Pues si sobrevivió a ese accidente, pero no está precisamente bien, ¿verdad Jack?- le pregunto Alarcón de forma burlona e inquisidora ganándose la mirada por parte de él y algunas risas por parte de algunos de los demás y eso extrañó a Butters.

-Pues veras primo… cuando los doctores y enfermeras te estaban atendiendo… sabes que ese gordo dice las cosas menos apropiadas en el momento más inoportuno ¿verdad?- se comenzó explicar y esto último fue más afirmación que pregunta.

-"Ni que lo digas"- espetó irónico la otra personalidad de Butters en su mente y este asintió a la pregunta que le había hecho su primo mayor.

-Pues cuando nosotros estábamos preocupados por ti… él muy bastardo dijo una estupidez que me molesto tanto que casi lo mato a golpes- se terminó por explicar Jack un poco avergonzado por recordar eso y sus tíos, hermanitos y padres lo vieron asombrados por eso ya que al parecer él no les había contado nada sobre ese asunto.

-¿Go-golpeaste gravemente a e-ese chico hermano?- le preguntó la pequeña Brittany un poco asustada por eso y su hermano mayor asintió con la cabeza.

-"Ese culón de seguro se lo tuvo muy bien merecido"- espeto burlón y sádico la voz gutural en la mente de Butters y este, al igual que sus familiares, se había asombrado por esa confesión.

-Ya hablaremos cuando lleguemos a la casa jovencito- dijo molesta la tía Nelly a su hijo mayor que empezó a sudar un poco por lo que sus padres le pudieran decir cuando lo regañen y de nuevo varios de los presentes empezaron a reír.

-Eso no importa ahora, lo que importa es que ya estás bien y fuera de peligro- dijo Betty a Butters restándole importancia a lo que se estaba hablando en esos momentos y después le dio un beso en la mejilla y eso hizo que el rubio se volviera a poner bien rojo de la vergüenza y que varios de los presentes rieran o sonrieran con picardía, especialmente Kenny XD, mientras que Bradley enseguida había dejado de estar feliz por la recuperación de Butters y se molestó por esa muestra de cariño y luchaba por mantener la compostura o no decir alguna gracia.

-"¿Qué miran toda esa manda de chismosos?"- preguntó mentalmente molesto Caos en la mente al darse cuenta de la mirada que le estaban dedicando varios de los presentes.

-¿Tú eres amiga de mi hijo, jovencita?- pregunto la madre de Butters a Betty, ya que al parecer los padres del rubio, sus tíos no la habían conocido hasta ahora.

-Si señora… mejor dicho, más que amigos- le aseguro sonriendo la pelinegra y el sonrojo del rubio se hizo más grande… suponiendo que eso fuera humanamente posible XD.

-Vaya sobrinito, no sabía que tuvieras a una chica tan linda como ella- le dijo el tío Bud, sonriendo de forma pícara como varios de los presentes y en esta ocasión, Betty también se sonrojo por ese alago.

-Gra-gracias se-señor- le dijo la chica todavía avergonzada y ese de nuevo les saco unas risas a varios de los presentes, excepto a Bradley obviamente.

-Un momento… ¿ahora habías dicho que ese general era tu padre, cierto?- le preguntó Steven y parecía estar preocupado por eso y la chica le dijo que sí, pero eso pareció preocuparlo enseguida y eso no paso de ser percibido por algunas personas.

-"¿Qué mierda le pasa?"- preguntó extrañado la voz gutural en la mente de Butters.

-"¿Por qué se puso así mi tío?"- se preguntó mentalmente Jack extrañado también.

-¿Te pasa algo hermano?- le preguntó l tío Bud tan extrañado como su hijo y sobrino.

-Ah… nada, no me pa-pasa nada- Steven trataba de no parecer asustado, pero su preocupación, como casi un reflejo de su hijo, hacia muy obvia su preocupación, su esposa iba a decirle algo, pero se le adelanto- es-escucha hijo, me alegro que ya es-estés mejor y me gus-gustaría quedarme un poco más contigo, pe-pero ahora recordé que tengo que hacer al-algo muy importante, así que nos veremos después- dicho esto, Steven se fue lo más rápido posible de la habitación del hospital extrañando mucho a los jóvenes y sus familiares, especialmente a su esposa e hijo.

-¿Querido?- preguntó Linda yendo tras él.

-"Vuelvo y digo, ¿qué mierda le pasa?"- preguntó muy extrañado Caos en la mente de Butters.

-¿Acaso se puso así por el padre de Betty?- preguntó extrañado Kyle en voz baja ya que se dio cuenta de que esa reacción fue por el general Ross.

-Parece que sí- le apoyo Kenny dándose cuenta también de esa rara aptitud en el padre de Butters.

-¿Pero por qué?- preguntó Alarcón con el mismo semblante que el rubio y el judío y estos dos se encogieron de hombros y después todos siguieron hablando con Butters de alguna que otra cosa.

Pero ya en otra parte de hospital, una de las enfermeras que había atendido a Butters, estaba dejando en un laboratorio un pequeño tubo de ensayo con una muestra de la sangre de Butters que le habían tomado luego de su milagrosa recuperación y al dejarlo junto con otros tubos de ensayos de otras muestras de sangre de diferentes personas, se retiró del lugar y ya no había nadie más en el laboratorio… o al menos eso parecía.

Ya que de repente la agente Romanoff bajo del techo con gran sigilo y al parecer nadie la había visto cuando logró ingresar, como toda buena espía que es y se acercó y cogió la muestra de la sangre de Butters y de su bolsillo saco un pequeño recipiente y en este metió un poco de la muestra de la sangre del rubio y después volvió a poner el tubo con el resto de la sangre en donde estaba.

-Listo, ya tengo la muestra de la sangre del chico Stouch- dijo la pelirroja a través de un comunicador que tenía en el oído izquierdo.

-"Bien hecho Natasha, ahora vuelve antes de que alguien te vea"- le dijo el agente Coulson a través de su comunicador también.

-Entendido- le dijo la pelirroja cortando la comunicación, pero antes de tratar de irse, vio la muestra que consiguió- "veamos si Fury tiene razón sobre esto"- pensó un poco insegura de lo que su jefe le dijo la noche anterior y sigilosamente se retiró del laboratorio del hospital sin que nadie la haya visto… o eso pensó ella.

-¿Me preguntó qué es lo que pasará con ese chico si su muestra de sangre tiene algo de inusual?- se preguntó a sí mismo el sujeto misterioso.

Ya siendo de noche ese mismo día, Butters se había quedado en el hospital ya que los doctores le habían pedido que se quedara por lo menos un día más para asegurarse de que no tuviera nada fuera de lo usual y tanto sus amigos como familiares, podían irse a sus casas ya más tranquilos sabiendo que el rubio ya estaba fuera de peligro.

Pero cierta persona estaba muy intranquila y preocupada por lo que pasó ese día y se trata de Steven Stouch, ya que desde que vio al general Ross y supo que su hija es novia de su hijo, ha estado muy perturbado y se encontraba en la pequeña biblioteca de su casa mientras pensaba y en sus manos tenía lo que parecía ser un álbum de recuerdos y en este habían fotografías y anuncios de periódicos y los estaba viendo.

-"EL EJERCITO ES ACUSADO POR QUERER HACER EXPERIMENTOS RADIACTIVOS EN PERSONAS"- decía en letras mayúsculas un anuncio en uno de los recortes de periódicos.

-"TERRIBLE ACCIDENTE NUCLEAR EN BASE MILITAR QUE COSTÓ LA VIDA DE CIENTOS DE PERSONAS"- decía otro anuncio en letras mayúsculas también.

-"DICEN QUE EL ACCIDENTE SE PROVOCO PORQUE SE HIZO MAL MANEJAMIENTO DE UN EQUÍPO ALTAMENTE SENSIBLE Y EXPERIMENTAL Y NO SE SABE QUIEN FUE EL RESPONSABLE"- decía otro anuncio y esos anuncios y otros más relacionados con el tema, parecían tener varios años de viejos; y después de verlos el padre de Butters cerró el álbum y también los ojos mientras botaba un suspiro.

-¿Te pasa algo querido?- le preguntó su esposa entrando a la biblioteca y eso lo tomó por sorpresa.

-Eh… nada querida, nada… solamente recordando cosas del pasado- le dijo su esposo mientras dejaba de lado el álbum para que su esposa no lo viera, pero ella se dio cuenta de eso.

-¿Aún sigues pensando en eso?- le pregunto refiriéndose a cierto asunto del pasado y su esposo volvió a soltar un suspiro sabiendo que no serviría de nada mentirle a ella ya que conoce muy bien ese asunto.

-Sí querida…- le dijo con pesar su esposo.

-No seas así de duro contigo mismo Steven, sabes muy bien que eso fue un accidente y que no tuviste la intención de hacerlo- le trato de reconfortar la rubia poniéndose a su lado.

-Sé que fue sin intención… pero sabes muy bien que si no hubiera insistido en querer seguir con ese experimento… ninguna persona hubiera muerto- le dijo su esposo lamentándose, ya que al parecer el accidente que decía ese anuncio, fue hecho por él y eso angustió a su esposa.

-Ya te dije que no trates de pensar en eso querido- le volvió a tratar de animar su esposa- además, nadie supo que tú fuiste el causante de eso y por eso hemos logrado tener una buena vida con nuestro hijo en este pueblo y mientras que nadie lo sepa, estaremos bien- su esposa continuaba tratando de hacerle sentir mejor.

-Es que ese es el problema querida… ¿recuerdas que el padre de esa tal Betty se presentó como el general Ross?- le preguntó su esposo preocupándose de forma muy parecida a como se preocupó cuando el aludido se presentó en el hospital.

-Sí, ¿Por qué?- le preguntó ella con extrañeza.

-Él es el mismo- le dijo su esposo sin poder ocultar su preocupación y su esposa lo miró aún más extrañada- es el mismo general para el que solía trabajar en esos tiempos- cuando le explicó eso su esposa ella se le quedo viendo con los ojos tan grandes como platos y con la boca entreabierta.

-¿Estás seguro?- le preguntó sin poder ocultar su asombro.

-Completamente, a mí nunca se me olvida una cara, aunque al principio no lo reconocí enseguida porque los años le han dado duro, pero cuando dijo su nombre… tuve que irme discretamente para que no notara mi presencia- le afirmo su esposo sin dejar de estar preocupado todavía y al parecer su esposa nunca había conocido en persona al general y él a ella tampoco.

-¿Y por qué no te reconoció enseguida a ti también?- le pregunto todavía asombrada la rubia.

-Bueno querida, recuerda que en los tiempos en los que yo trabajaba para él, yo tenía el cabello largo, barba y bigote, así que por eso que no me reconoció enseguida- le dijo su esposo riendo un poco por eso- pero si se llegase a enterar de mí y que estoy en el mismo pueblo que él… todo estaría perdido, ya que él fue uno de los que pensó que yo fui el causante de ese accidente cuando una vez quise desobedecer sus órdenes directas- le terminó diciendo volviendo a preocuparse como al principio- y lo peor, es que Butters parece estar saliendo con su hija- terminó diciendo de forma irónica también- creo que lo mejor sería…- iba a sugerir algo, pero su esposa lo interrumpió.

-No podemos sacrificar la felicidad de nuestro hijo solamente para seguir cubriendo tus huellas- le dijo eso de forma molesta sabiendo lo que iba a proponer su esposo, ya que adivinó que él iba a decir que la solución sería mudarse del pueblo.

-Pero si él descubre que Butters es mi hijo…- su esposo iba a tratar de justificarse, pero su esposa lo volvió a interrumpir.

-Pues mientras que no sepa que Butters tiene algún tipo de relación con nosotros, no hay de qué preocuparse- le volvió a decir molesta- además, después de tantos años, al general tal vez se le haya olvidado que tú fuiste unos de los posibles causantes de ese accidente- le terminó diciendo volviendo a tratar de animarlo como al principio.

-Pues espero que tengas razón querida… espero que tengas razón…- le terminó diciendo su esposo todavía preocupado.

Mientras tanto, en la casa de Betty, su padre, al igual que el de Butters, estaba pensando en cosas del pasado y estaba sentado en un sillón de su sala.

-Stouch… Steven Stouch… ¿acaso ese tal Butters será su hijo?- se preguntó a sí mismo, ya que al parecer, Butters no había nacido en la época en la que su padre trabajaba para el de Betty- No, es imposible, sería demasiada coincidencia y ese chico no tienen ningún parecido con Steven- se dijo a sí mismo tratando de convencerse refiriéndose a la apariencia física del rubio- pero ese tal Jack dijo que también era un Stouch y Steven tenía un hermano, ¿acaso ese hijo es su sobrino?- se preguntó a sí mismo al recordar cuando habló con el primo mayor de Butters.

-¿Te pasa algo papá?- le preguntó su hija mientras pasaba por ahí y se extrañó al ver a su padre hablando solo.

-No cielo, no me pasa nada- le aseguro el general, pero luego se le ocurrió algo- oye hija, ¿tú conoces a los padres de tu amiguito Butters?- le preguntó y la chica se extrañó por esa pregunta.

-No, no los conozco, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- le preguntó sin dejar de extrañada.

-Por nada hija, por nada, solo era por mera curiosidad- le mintió descaradamente, la chica iba a decirle algo, pero se le adelantó- ¿y cómo sigue tú amiguito? ¿Se recuperó muy bien tal y como lo dijiste?- le preguntó ya que la chica le había hablado de eso cuando llego a casa.

-Sí papá él está muy bien, es un milagro que haya logrado sobrevivir a ese accidente- le dijo la pelinegra sonriendo.

-Me alegro por él, pero ahora ya es hora de que te vayas a dormir hija- le dijo sin mostrar ninguna alegría por el estado del rubio.

-Hasta mañana papá- le dijo la pelinegra mientras se le acercaba y le daba un besito de buenas noches.

-Hasta mañana hija- le dijo su papá dándole el beso de las buenas noches también y después ella se fue a su habitación- sea o no hijo de Steven, es interesante que ese chico haya logrado sobrevivir a ese accidente- se terminó diciendo a sí mismo refiriéndose a Butters.

Enfocándonos está vez en el lugar confidencial de S.H.I.E.L.D, Fury había mandado a analizar la muestra de sangre de Butters y junto con el agente Coulson y la agente Romanoff estaban supervisando el análisis de la sangre y después el que la analizaba se les acercó.

-¿Y bien? ¿Tiene algo de especial la sangre del joven Stouch?- le preguntó sin rodeos el del parche.

-Lamento decirle que no señor, la sangre de este chico no tiene nada fuera de lo común- le dijo el analista y Fury no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de decepción.

-A riesgo de parecer estar refutando lo obvio, se lo dije señor, ese chico no debe de tener nada de especial y solamente sobrevivió porque el centro de investigaciones logró un avance con ese máquina sin que se dieran cuenta- le refutó la pelirrojo de forma parecida a como se lo dijo la noche anterior.

-Sea que tenga algo de especial o no, hay que seguir observándolo por si acaso y también hay que enfocarnos en el centro de investigaciones que está bajo el cargo del general Ross y ver si hay posibles avances- les dijo Fury, pero al parecer Coulson recordó algo al escuchar eso.

-Por cierto señor, el joven Butters está saliendo con la hija del general Ross- le dijo.

-¿Y por qué no lo habían puesto en su informe?- les preguntó Fury un poco molesto por esa falta de información.

-Pues porque pensamos que no era algo muy relevante señor… además, parece ser que el general no está muy feliz con eso- le dijo la pelirroja riendo y su jefe no pudo evitar reír un poco por eso también.

-Supongo que tienen razón- luego de decir esto, Fury se retiró del lugar junto con los dos agentes y con el analista, que había guardado la muestra de la sangre de Butters en una especie de congelador criogénico… pero al pasar eso, nadie pudo notar que la sangre brillo de color verde durante unos poco segundos.

Fin del capítulo

**¿Qué será lo que habrá pasado exactamente en el pasado de Steven y del general Roos? ¿Y acaso tendrá repercusiones sobre Butters? ¿Y por qué su sangre brilló de color verde? Todo eso y mucho más a lo largo de esta historia :O**


	11. Ch 11 más misterios en el aire, parte 2

**LOS VENGADORES DE SOUTH PARK**

**CAPÍTULO ONCE: MÁS MISTERIOS EN EL AIRE, PARTE 2 Y COMENZANDO EL VIAJE**

El día siguiente luego de la milagrosa recuperación de Butters, era jueves, y el rubio ya les había afirmado a los médicos que se sentía totalmente bien y que ya podía y a la escuela y regresar a clases, a pesar de que ellos le habían pedido que se quedara un poco más, así que ahí encontraba en la escuela junto con sus amigos que le preguntaban cómo se sentía o como fue estar en estado de coma o preguntaban alguna que otra cosa.

-¿Y no sientes que te vas a volver un monstruo bien grande, radiactivo o algo así?- le preguntó Gok´Zarah con cierta preocupación, pero varios de sus amigos rieron por eso o lo vieron de forma extrañada ** (NA: parece que tiene poderes de adivino XD).**

-Cielos Gok, estas empezando a hablar como Kevin- le dijo riendo Pip refiriéndose a cuando el mencionado preguntó a ese científico sobre que la radiación podría convertir a alguien en un monstruo mutante o algo así, y el rubio alienígena se sintió un poco estúpido por eso.

-Tienes razón ¡LAME VERGA DE BURRO! Pip, eso solamente pasa en ¡LA VAGINA DE LA VACA! Las películas de ciencia ficción- le apoyo Thomas riendo también.

-Es que eso era una posibilidad- se trató de excusar el rubio extraterrestre no solamente sintiéndose estúpido por lo que dijo, sino también un poco avergonzado.

-"Pues para ser alguien que ha visto a varias clases de extraterrestres y sus conocimientos, sí que se le ocurrió una pendejada de primera clase"- espeto burlón Caos en la mente de Butters, refiriéndose a que Gok´Zarah viaja por el espacio exterior en busca de su planeta de origen y a conocido a muchos tipos de alienígenas.

-Pero esa posibilidad solo ocurriría en las películas de ciencia ficción como lo dijo Thomas o también en la series de televisión y en comics, es imposible que ocurra algo como ese en el mundo normal- dijo Gary riendo todavía por lo que dijo el rubio extraterrestre y apoyando al rubio de Tourette.

-Peo siendo estoy South Park, que algo sea "normal" es algo MUY extraño- les dijo de repente Alarcón y eso hizo que los rubios rieran con más ganas sin molestarse por esa intromisión.

Mientras tanto, con Kyle, Kenny y Cartman, a este último ya le habían dado de alta en el hospital y eso significaba que podía ir a clases, aún en contra de sus protestas diciendo que se sentía mal y que no podía ingresar a clases todavía, pero no tuvo más opción.

-Esto es una injusticia, al marica de Butters le dieron unos cuantos días libres de escuela solamente porque quedo inconsciente por culpa de la radiación y a mí me dieron uno solamente porque su pendejo primo me quería matar a golpes y el hippie de Stan todavía sigue en el hospital sin tener que venir a clases- se quejó muy molesto el culón, que en su cara tiene unas curitas y marcas de los golpes que Jack le había dado cuando estaban en el hospital.

-No te estés quejando mojón vago, en primer lugar no te dieron un día en el hospital, fueron dos, en segundo lugar Butters estaban en un estado mucho más delicado que el tuyo porque salvó tu enorme culo de los rayos gama radioactivos del accidente que provocaste y en tercer lugar Stan todavía esta delicado por la golpiza que el cavernícola de Trent le dio en la fiesta de Token- le recriminó Kyle muy molesto por las quejas del gordo.

-Sí culón, ellos dos estuvieron en peor estado que tú, así que deja de ser más pesado de lo que ya eres- le recriminó Kenny tan molesto como el pelirrojo.

-¡Oigan! Parece que se les olvida que yo también corrí el riesgo de ser afectado por la radiación, además… recibir una golpiza por parte del cabeza hueca de Jack, es mucho peor que recibir una por parte del gorila de Trent- el culón trató de parecer más convaleciente al decir esto último.

-Bueno, supongo que tienes razón en eso gordo, recibir una golpiza por parte de Jack es peor que cualquier tipo de accidente o que el cavernícola de Trent de una golpiza- le apoyo el rubio inmortal medio bromista por eso y en parte en que tiene MUCHA experiencia en todo tipo de accidentes.

-¿Ven cómo tengo razón?- le pregunto el culón con una sonrisa triunfal y de toda seguridad, pero el judío solamente rodo los ojos hastiado por esos comentarios.

Ya estando los alumnos de décimo B en su salón de clases, como de costumbre el señor Garrison no había llegado todavía, y los alumnos de nuevo estaban hablando de diferentes cosas.

Clyde le preguntaba a Token como le iba con el terrible castigo que sus padres le habían clavado y su amigo decía que todavía estaba bien jodido y que no podría tratar de hacer alguna fiesta en MUCHO tiempo y sus amigos reían por eso, ni siquiera Craig podía disimular su risa.

Wendy por otro lado, pensaba en sí debería de ver a Stan en el hospital, ya que en realidad no lo había visto desde que le dijeron cuando Butters estaba grave, pero como en esa ocasión cuando habló con Bebe, aún no se sentía lista de poder darle la cara luego de su rompimiento.

El resto de los alumnos estaban hablando de una que otra cosa, ya sea sobre la milagrosa recuperación de Butters o sobre cómo Trent jodió a Stan en la fiesta de Token, ya que eso aún era tema de mucho interés entre los jóvenes, pero sin previo aviso y como de costumbre…

-¡Ya llegue chicos, así que guarden silencio!- grito de repente el señor Garrison entrando al salón de clases y de nuevo nadie le prestaba atención- ¡dije que guarden silencio y tú Alarcón ni se te ocurra decir alguna de tus pendejadas!- volvió a gritar el profesor y esto último como una advertencia al latino que apenas se estaba despertando y levantaba la cara de su pupitre.

-Pero si yo no había dicho nada- se quejó el aludido mientras bostezaba y se estiraba como un gato y varios de los demás estudiantes rieron por eso.

-Pero estabas a punto de decir alguna de tus tonterías ¿verdad?- le espeto el maestro de forma segura y triunfal más una afirmación que una pregunta y se ganó también las risas de los jóvenes.

-¿Qué come que adivina?- le preguntó burlonamente el latino dando a entender que el profesor tenía toda la razón y las risas continuaron y el maestro se molestó por eso.

-¡BUENO YA!- grito aún más molesto de lo que ya estaba para que sus estudiantes dejaran de reír y estos lo hicieron, aunque algunos trataban de no seguir riendo- ahora escuchen bien, la directora Victoria dijo que para mañana, debíamos ir a Colorado Springs para visitar un museo, ya que como no hay ningún museo de gran importancia en South Park, tenemos que ir al de otra ciudad y no volveremos hasta el lunes- les dijo de forma muy parecida a cuando dijo sobre lo de ir a ese centro de investigaciones y como en esa ocasión varios de los presentes empezaron abuchear eso ya que tenían que hacer algo relacionado con el estudio un fin de semana, excepto de nuevo los más inteligentes y estudiosos como era de esperarse.

-"Que desperdicio de un fin de semana"- espeto muy molesto Caos en la mente de Butters, mientras que esta había sido uno de los pocos que se había emocionado por la noticia.

-Oiga señor Garrison- le llamó Kyle con la intención de preguntarle sobre cuando él y Wendy junto con los demás seleccionados irían a representar a la escuela.

-No Kyle, aún no se sabe cuándo tú y los demás seleccionados irán a representar a la escuela- le dijo el profesor ya hastiado adivinando la pregunta que el judío iba hacerle y este se había asombrado un poco por eso y se ganó las risas de varios de sus compañeros.

-Vuelvo y digo, ¿Qué cómo que adivina?- volvió a preguntar burlonamente Alarcón como lo había hecho anteriormente ganándose de nuevo las risas de sus compañeros y el maestro se volvió a molestar.

Y como de costumbre, el sujeto misterioso los había observado y escuchado a la perfección.

-Parece que el momento para que el hijo de mi señor vuelva, esta ya casi próximo- se dijo a sí mismo con cierta ansiedad.

Ya siendo más tarde ese mismo día, los estudiantes estaban regresando a sus casas luego de una tediosa jornada de clases, pero para varios de los estudiantes de décimo B, lo tedioso no había terminado ya que tenían que prepararse para el viaje de mañana, así que varios de ellos se estaban quejando por eso mientras iban a su casa.

Pero algunos no estaban yendo a su casa, como por ejemplo Kyle, Cartman y Kenny, que habían decidido ir al hospital para ver como seguía Stan, pero como siempre el judío y el culón estaban discutiendo por cualquier pendejada y el rubio, en vez de tratar de separarlos como lo haría Stan, solamente reía por las pendejadas que se decían el uno al otro.

Y después de una caminata llena de insultos como maldito judío de mierda o culón bastardo hijo de puta, los 3 ya habían llegado al hospital y se dirigieron a la habitación donde estaba Stan. Pero al llegar ahí se llevaron la sorpresa de que no había nadie adentro.

-¿Stan?- preguntó Kyle mirando de un lado a otro de la habitación para tratar de encontrarlo, pero no lo vio por ninguna parte.

-¿En dónde está?- preguntó el rubio también viendo de un lado a otro también.

-De seguro su espalda se jodió más de lo que ya estaba y lo llevaron a urgencias- dijo burlonamente el culón de Cartman ganándose enseguida la mala mirada por parte del judío y del rubio, pero antes de que alguno de ellos dos pudieran decirles algo…

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí jóvenes?- le preguntó de repente una enfermera que parecía llevar una sábana para la cama en donde debería de estar Stan.

-Estamos aquí para ver a nuestro amigo, Stan Marsh, pero no lo vemos- le comenzó a decir el judío de forma detallada.

-¿Podrías decirnos donde esta muñeca?- le preguntó Kenny de forma picaresca y eso hizo que tanto el culón como el pelirrojo rodaran los ojos un poco hastiados, pero la enfermera solamente rió por eso.

-¿Dijeron Stan Marsh?- les preguntó la enfermera ya seria y los 3 asintieron y después ella empezó a buscar en una lista ese nombre y después de unos segundos lo encontró- Stan Marsh… fue dado de alta hoy a las 9 de la mañana- cuando les dijo eso, los 3 jóvenes se asombraron por eso.

-¿A las 9?- le preguntó asombrado el pelirrojo y la enfermera asintió.

-Si Stan ya se había recuperado, ¿Por qué no nos avisó que ya estaba bien?- preguntó el rubio también asombrado.

-Pues porque de seguro no quería volver a ver a esta rata judía de mierda- dijo el culón de Cartman refiriéndose a Kyle y este enseguida se molestó por eso y como siempre los dos empezaron a pelear y el rubio no podía volver a reír por eso.

Así que los 3 se dirigieron a la casa de Stan pensando que él estaba haya y como paso en el camino al hospital, tanto el pelirrojo como el gordo empezaron a discutir y a insultarse mutuamente y de nuevo el rubio reía por eso, hasta que llegaron a la casa de Stan y el pelirrojo fue el que tocó la puerta y la abrió Sharon.

-Ah, hola chicos- les saludo amablemente la mamá de Stan.

-Hola señora Marsh- le saludaron los 3 jóvenes al mismo tiempo para luego entrar a la casa, la madre de Stan iba a decirles algo, pero de repente el sonido de una tetera sonó indicando que algo caliente de tomar estaba listo.

-Esperen aquí chicos- dicho esto la mujer los dejo solos en la sala, en donde estaba Randy viendo algo en la televisión mientras tomaba una cerveza.

-¡Ah! ¡Hola chicos!- les saludo muy infantilmente apenas dándose cuenta de la presencia de los 3 y ellos no pudieron evitar reír por eso.

-Hola señor Marsh- le saludaron de la misma forma en como saludaron a su esposa, hasta que el judío recordó porque estaban hay.

-¿Cómo se encuentra Stan? ¿Se encuentra bien?- cuando preguntó eso el papá de su mejor amigo por un momento se atoro con su cerveza y eso extraño a los chicos, pero luego de toser un poco habló.

-Él está muy bien- les trato de asegurar, pero parecía estar nervioso por algo y eso extraño aún más a los tres jóvenes.

-¿Podemos ir a verlo?- le preguntó el rubio y eso parece que preocupó aún más al padre de Stan.

-Eh… no chi-chicos, no pu-pueden a verlo- les dijo tratando inútilmente de no parecer preocupado.

-¿Por qué no?- le preguntó el gordo, que junto con sus amigos estaban empezando a sospechar que había gato encerrado.

-Pues porque Stan está en…- Randy estaba a punto de cagarla a lo grande ya que parecía decir algo inapropiado, pero antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar…

-¡Randy no!- exclamó alarmada Sharon saliendo corriendo de la cocina y enseguida se le acercó para taparle la boca y eso enseguida sobresalto la los chicos.

-¡Que carajos…!- exclamaron los amigos de Stan al mismo tiempo.

-Recuerda que no podemos decirle nada a nadie sobre ese tema- susurro Sharon a su esposo en voz baja de forma molesta y sin dejar de taparle la boca con su mano derecha y su esposo apenas pudo murmurar un "lo siento".

-¿Qué carajos las pasa a ustedes?- les pregunto Cartman de forma tosca por lo que está pasando.

-¿Es que acaso algo muy grave le pasó a Stan y no nos lo quieren decir?- les preguntó Kyle de forma preocupante al pensar que algo le paso a su súper mejor amigo y esa posibilidad preocupo al rubio y al gordo.

-¡No, no, no! Nada le ha pasado a mi hijo Stanley- les dijo Sharon alarmada por lo que estaban pensando los amigos de su hijo y estos votaron un suspiro de alivio por eso.

-¿Entonces dónde está? En el hospital nos dijeron que le habían dado de alta- les preguntó el pelirrojo, el padre de Stan estaba a punto de decirles algo, pero enseguida Sharon le tapó la boca antes de que volviera a meter la pata.

-Él está en…. en…- la madre de Stan no sabía que decirles a los amigos de su hijo y estos la vieron a ella y a su esposo de forma inquisidora esperando una respuesta y cuando parecían que no tenían nada que decir…

-¿Qué hacen todos estos mojones aquí?- preguntó Shelli mientras se les acercaba y eso enseguida sobresalto a los 3 que retrocedieron un poco intimidados.

-Oh… es que ellos estaban preguntando por tu hermanito, pero ya se iban ¿verdad chicos?- les preguntó Sharon con la intención de acabar con ese momento incómodo.

-Pero si no nos ha dicho dónde está el hippie y…- el culón de Cartman iba a objetar por eso, pero enseguida Kyle le tapó la boca con su mano izquierda.

-Culón idiota, ¿acaso quieres que la hermana de Stan nos mate a golpes?- le preguntó el judío en voz baja entre molesto y preocupado y el culón palideció ante eso.

-Bueno si no tienen nada mejor que hacer trio de mojones, lárguense de nuestra casa rápido- les exigió molesta la hermana de Stan.

-Huy que carácter, se nota que mi hermano no ha podido calmarte esos ánimos tan ardientes que tienes- le dijo Kenny de forma burlona y pícara refiriéndose a que su hermano mayor Kevin trata de tener algo con la hermana de Stan y esta se puso roja de la rabia por semejante descaro, mientras que su madre vio muy sorprendida al rubio por eso y Randy se atoró con su cerveza mientras reía a carcajadas por eso y parte la bebida se le salió por la nariz y los amigos del rubio enseguida se asustaron por lo que podría suceder a continuación.

-¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE MALDITO MOJÓN DE MIERDA?!- le preguntó gritando en cólera la castaña y enseguida cogió un sillón y lo levantó con la intención de tirárselo al rubio.

-¡RETIRADA!- exclamo el rubio entre asustado y divertido el rubio por ese reacción y junto con sus amigos salieron corriendo como el correcaminos de la casa de Stan y cuando pasaron por la puerta y la cerraron, Shelli les había tirado el sillón que rompió la puerta.

Luego de unos segundos, que parecían eternos, de estar corriendo los 3 amigos de Stan se detuvieron a descansar un momento para recuperar el aliento, especialmente Cartman XD.

-De la que nos salvamos…- dijo jadeando Kyle mientras se agachaba y apoyaba sus manos en sus rodillas al igual que los otros dos.

-Pobretón idiota… tus comentarios pendejos casi nos cuesta la vida…- le dijo molesto Cartman que era el que más jadeaba del cansancio.

-Ni que fuera para tanto…- le trato de restar importancia el rubio riendo un poco y de los tres fue el que recuperó más rápido el aliento- pero si Stan no está en el hospital ni en su casa… ¿entonces donde está…?- preguntó retomando el asunto principal y eso preocupo enseguida el judío y el gordo, especialmente al primero.

-¿Acaso lo habrán enviado a otro hospital para que dejara de estar tan jodido?- preguntó el culón pensando que lo habían enviado a otro lugar para curarle su espalda lastimada.

-Ni idea… solo espero que donde quiera que este, se encuentre bien- dijo Kyle sin dejar de esta preocupado.

-¿Y no quieren volver a tratar de preguntarle a sus padres y hermana en donde está Stan?- le preguntó burlonamente el rubio refiriéndose a lo que paso ahora y los dos lo vieron molestos.

-Para que la perra de Shelli nos mate a golpes, ni loco- le dijo molesto el culón.

-"Stan… ¿en dónde estás?"- se preguntó mentalmente Kyle preocupado por su mejor amigo.

Al día siguiente, los estudiantes de Garrison se estaban alistando para el viaje a Colorado Springs, algunos de ellos no tenía ningún interés o ninguna muestra de emoción por ese viaje, los mejores ejemplos son Craig, Damien, Trent, Mark y Josh tal y como era de esperarse XD, mientras que otros parecían estar muy emocionados por el viaje y en esta ocasión los mejores ejemplos son varios de los miembros del Team rubio, especialmente Bradley, ya que podría tener la oportunidad de estar tiempo a solas con Butters sin que Betty este cerca y por último, los padres de varios de los chicos les deseaban suerte a sus respectivos hijos o que trataran de traerles un recuerdo del viaje, pero otros padres estaban preocupados por sus hijos, y de nuevo los mejores ejemplos eran los de Kyle, los de Wendy, los de Butters, especialmente Linda, que al igual que los médicos del hospital, le decía a su hijo que si se sentía mal o alguna recaída, le avisaran enseguida para que lo llevaran a revisar enseguida y esa preocupación avergonzaba mucho a su hijo, ya que todos los demás eran testigos de eso y reían por esa muestra de preocupación maternal; pero continuando con los demás padres, el de Clyde también se preocupaba por su hijo, especialmente porque es lo único que le queda y por último pero no menos importante o mejor dicho el más intimidante de todos los padres… el Demonio, que también le decía a su hijo Damien que se cuidara y ese tipo de cosas de forma parecida como Linda le decía a Butters y eso avergonzaba y molestaba mucho al otro ser infernal especialmente cuando su papá le daba besitos de la misma forma en como Linda se los daba a Butters y todos los demás padres y estudiantes reían a carcajadas por es muestra de amor paternal viniendo de uno de los supuestos máximos representantes del mal.

Ya después de las despedidas de los padres, sus hijos ya estaban en el autobús esperando que partiera.

-¡Siéntense y cállense todos!- les gritó molesta la señorita Crappty y los chicos y chicas obedecieron un poco intimidados por ese tono de voz.

-Muy bien chicos, el viaje puede ser un poco largo y pesado, así que no hagan ruido mientras yo tomo una siesta- les dijo el señor Garrison mientras se sentaba y empezaba a dormir y no muy lejos Alarcón dormía en su asiento XD, mientras que el resto de los estudiantes hablaban entre sí de alguno que otro tema.

-O-oye Butters, ¿pu-puedo sentarme con-contigo?- le preguntó tímidamente Bradley tomando al rubio mayor por sorpresa.

-Eh cla-claro- le dijo un poco nervioso el rubio claro y el rizado enseguida se sentó a su lado derecho.

-Este será un vieja muy divertido- le dijo sonriendo el rubio menor, aunque eso fue con un doble significado y eso enseguida preocupo el rubio mayor.

-"Maldita sea, este será un puta viaje de mierda con este marica a nuestro lado"- espeto muy molesto Caos en la mente de Butters.

Pero lo que ninguno de los estudiantes sabía, es que para uno de ellos, su vida se pondrá de cabeza cuando lleguen a Colorado Springs.

Fin del capítulo

**¿Dónde estará Stan? Creo que la respuesta es muy obvia XD ¿y que pasara cuando lleguen a Colorado Springs? O mejor dicho ¿a quién será al que se le cambia la vida? Eso lo sabrán más adelante en esta historia ;D**


	12. Ch 12 el nacimiento de un héroe

**LOS VENGADORES DE SOUTH PARK**

**El título lo dice todo XD.**

**CAPÍTULO DOCE: EL NACIMIENTO DE UN HÉROE**

**STAN POV:**

Estaba impresionado por lo que veía a mi alrededor, máquinas de alta tecnología, como súper computadoras de punta por ejemplo, varios científicos por aquí y por haya haciendo cosas que creo que no entendería ni Jota, también habían varios agentes haciendo sus quehaceres, como supervisando, todas este ambiente de alta tecnología de seguro sería el paraíso para los más inteligentes de mis compañeros y amigos, como por ejemplo Kevin, Token, Butters y por supuesto Kyle y… Wendy; Fury tenía toda la razón cuando me había dicho que existen cosas en el mundo que todavía me pueden sorprender, luego de que lo llamara para decirle que acepte su oferta…

_Flash back_

_Mis padres y hermana habían venido a visitarme al hospital, Shelli me volvió a exigir todavía molesta en donde estaba el hijo de puta de Trent para tratar de cobrarle lo que me hizo, pero yo de nuevo no podía decirle eso ya que si ellos dos se encontraran… sería como si una fuerza imparable se chocara contra un objeto inamovible, tal y como el Guasón dijo en esa película de Batman._

_Pero después de unos momentos de estar hablando con ella y mis padres, ellos fueron a buscar algo para desayunar ya que al venir a verme, no les había dado tiempo de comer algo, así que me quede solo en el cuarto del hospital, pero ellos apenas se fueron enseguida prendí la televisión para ver las noticias, ya que desde que Fury me ofreció volverme el nuevo Capitán América, me he enfocado en ver las noticias para ver qué pasaba en diferentes partes del mundo, para ver si en realidad las personas de diferentes partes del planeta estaban en tantos aprietos como me lo había dicho Fury… y tengo que reconocer que él tiene toda la razón, ya que tal y como había visto en las noticias desde que estaba aquí en hospital, en varias partes del mundo, muchas personas están en aprietos, los mismo pasa con la naturaleza y los animales, ya sea porque algún grupo extremista o terrorista están haciendo de las suyas o que una especie de grupo… creo que de mutantes o algo así atentaban contra la vida de las personas "normales"… me hacía dar cuenta que South Park no es un lugar tan descabellado como siempre suelo pensar, ya que no es el único lugar en el mundo en donde las mil y una cosas raras suelen pasar, creo que también en la ciudad de New York suelen pasar alguna que otra locura._

_Así que después de meditar un poco, había tomado la decisión que podría cambiar mi vida para siempre, y cogí un teléfono que estaba al lado izquierdo de mi cama y empecé a marcar el número que estaba en la pequeña tarjeta que me dio el agente Coulson y después de unos segundos…_

_-"¿Diga?"- había escuchado la voz de Nick del otro lado de la línea._

_-Señor Fury, acepto su oferta- le había dicho sin rodeos y con mucha determinación y no tengo que ser psíquico para saber que él sonrió ampliamente desde el otro lado de la línea._

_-"Excelente joven Marsh, has tomado una muy buena decisión, ahora mando ahora mismo voy con el agente Coulson y a la agente Romanoff para que recogerlo"- me había dicho Fury para después colgar y yo también colgué._

_-¿Con quién hablabas cariño?- me había preguntado mi mamá de repente mientras entraba a la habitación junto con mi papá y Shelli._

_-Estaba hablando con Fury mamá… y le acabo de decir que acepto la oferta que me hicieron- les había dicho con la mayor sutileza que pude y tanto ella como mi hermana enseguida pusieron un semblante de angustia y preocupación, mientras que mi papá…_

_-¡Muy bien por ti campeón, ahora serás un héroe y podrás patearle el culo a los criminales!- me había dicho muy emocionado tal y como era de esperarse y yo no pude evitar reír un poco por eso._

_-¿Estás seguro de que quieres lo que te ofrecieron hijo?- me había preguntado mi mamá sin poder disimular su preocupación._

_-Sí mamá estoy seguro, además así podrá ayudar a las personas que estén en apuros y podré cuidar la naturaleza como tanto me gusta- les había explicado todavía tratando de ser sutil y después ella soltó un suspiro de resignación._

_-Pues si eso es lo que quieres y lo que te gustaría ser… supongo que no puedo obligarte a tratar de cambiar de opinión- me había dicho ella confirmando que estaba resignada._

_-Gracias por entender mamá- le había agradecido sonriendo._

_-Solo procura que no te pateen muy duro el culo mojón- me había "apoyado" Shelli, aunque me dijo eso en forma de insulto, es una muestra de afecto a su estilo tan… "particular"._

_-Cómo me gustaría que papá estuviera aquí para poder ver cómo te vuelves el nuevo Capitán América, eso lo llenaría de gran orgullo- me había dicho mi papá dejando de estar emocionado y poniéndose nostálgico y triste ya que el abuelo está muerto._

_-Yo también quisiera que el abuelo estuviera vivo y con nosotros para apreciar…- les había dicho con el mismo semblante que mi papá._

_Luego de un tiempo Fury junto con sus dos agentes habían llegado y él le había pedido a mis padres que firmaran una especie de documento, supongo que debe ser de alguna especie de permiso para que yo me someta al experimento ya que yo soy un menor de edad, así que luego de que ellos lo firmaran, nos encontrábamos fuera del hospital en donde una camioneta negra con ventanas polarizadas estaba esperándonos._

_-Bueno… adiós mamá, adiós papá, adiós hermana- me había comenzado a despedir de ellos un poco triste._

_-Adiós cariño, que te vaya bien- me había dicho mi mamá llorando un poco para luego abrazarme y darme un beso de despedida._

_-No se preocupen, les aseguro que él estará bien- les había afirmado Fury y parecía estar totalmente seguro de sus palabras._

_-Pues más les vale que nada malo le ocurra a mi hermano durante ese tal experimento, porque de lo contrario…- les había amenazado Shelli chocando su puño derecho contra su palma izquierda y no pude evitar reír por la forma en como muestra preocupación ante mí, pero pude notar como tanto Fury y Coulson rieron un poco por eso, mientras que Natasha miraba de forma cautelosa e inquisidora a mi hermana y papá también rio por eso._

_-Que tengas suerte campeón y ya sabes, enorgullece a los Marsh- me había dicho mi papá mientras me abrazaba y yo le correspondía el gesto- y ya sabes, trata de traernos un recuerdo de donde quiera que vayas- me terminó diciendo en voz baja._

_-Escuchamos eso señor Marsh- le había advertido la agente Romanoff de forma seria y molesta y eso enseguida nos avergonzó a mí, a mamá y a Shelli mientras que papá se alejó de mí mientras trataba de buscar una excusa y de nuevo Fury y Coulson rieron un poco por eso._

_-Vamos joven Marsh- me había dicho Coulson mientras me ayudaba a caminar hasta la camioneta mientras me despedía de mis padres y hermana agitando la mano y ellos hacían lo mismo y después de entrar a la camioneta, el agente Coulson fue al asiento del conductor, mientras que Fury y Natasha se pusieron cada uno a un lado mío y el vehículo se puso en marcha._

_-¿A dónde vamos?- les había preguntado luego de notar que nosotros nos estábamos alejando del pueblo._

_-A nuestra base secreta jovencito y de seguro te vas a asombrar mucho cuando la veas- me había dicho sonriendo Natasha, pero yo no pude evitar soltar una risa por eso._

_-Créanme, he estado en bases secretas en varias ocasiones desde que era un niño y viviendo en South Park, no creo que existan cosas que puedan sorprenderme de verdad- le había asegurado todavía riendo de forma irónica, pero para mi sorpresa Fury, Natasha y Coulson rieron por lo que dije._

_-Te apuesto 10 dólares a que si hay cosas en el mundo que pueden sorprenderte todavía- me había asegurado Fury riendo todavía y yo los mire escépticos._

_Luego de un tiempo habíamos llegado a lo que parecía ser un pequeño helipuerto, no habían grandes aviones, pero si unos helicópteros… y también unos extraños vehículos voladores que no había visto nunca en mi vida, pero parecían muy maniobrables _**(NA: como los que aparecieron en la película de los Vengadores… obviamente XD).**

_-¿Qué son esas cosas?- había preguntado señalando esos vehículos, ya que yo estaba afuera de la camioneta junto con Fury y los dos agente y nos estábamos dirigiendo a uno de esos vehículos voladores._

_-Unos vehículos de S.H.I.E.L.D- me había dicho Natasha como si fuera cualquier cosa._

_-¿Y en uno de esos vamos a ir a su base secreta?- les había preguntado, refutando un poco lo obvio._

_-Por supuesto joven- me aseguro el agente Coulson y después entramos a uno de esos vehículos y Nick le había dicho al piloto que se pusiera en marcha._

_Estábamos volando rumbo a la base de S.H.I.E.L.D, en el camino Fury, Coulson y Natasha me explicaban algunas cosas sobre grupos terroristas como por ejemplo: 7 anillos o Hidra _**(NA: estas dos son organizaciones criminales en Marvel) **_y me dijeron que este último había sido dirigido por el enemigo más terrible del Capitán América original, que era por supuesto el Cráneo Rojo, pero a pesar de que él había desaparecido en los mismos tiempos en los que el Capitán original desapareció también, parece ser que sus viejos seguidores seguían haciendo de las suyas; pero continuando con demás organizaciones criminales, también me dijeron que un terrorista mutante… u tal Magneto o algo así, en varias ocasiones a tratado de acabar con todas las personas de la tierra ya que él piensa que solamente los mutantes deben de existir en el mundo. En fin, como ya había dicho antes, South Park no es el único lugar en el mundo en donde debes en cuando suelen pasar cosas MUY RARAS, aunque no creo que las cosas que pasen en otras partes del mundo, sean tan anormales como las que pasan en mi pueblo montañés._

_Pero luego me di cuenta de que estábamos volando encima del océano, que raro ¿acaso su base queda en alguna isla?_

_-Oigan, ¿Por qué volamos encima del océano, acaso vamos a alguna isla?- les había preguntado a Fury y sus agentes para confirmar mis sospechas, pero ellos rieron un poco._

_-No joven Marsh, no vamos a ninguna isla- me había dicho Coulson sin dejar de sonreír y eso me extraño enseguida._

_-¿Entonces a dónde vamos?- les pregunté, pero esta vez un poco preocupado._

_-Pues a nuestra base obviamente- me había espetado Natasha todavía riendo un poco, yo estaba por decir algo más pero ella se me adelantó- mira, ahí está- me dijo señalando por una ventana y cuando mire por esta… enseguida me quedé en estado de shock._

_No sabía exactamente lo que era, pero si tuviera que describirlo lo que veía era como una especie de crucero, no, como un enorme barco de guerra, mejor dicho una especie de portaviones, pero en vez de estar en el agua, estaba flotando en el aire y tenía unas enormes elipses que giraban muy rápido y también vi como otros vehículos aéreos como en el que estaba ahora iban y venían de esa enorme estructura, lo mismo pasa con unos aviones Jet de guerra._

_-¿Qué carajos es eso…?- había preguntado apenas saliendo de mi estado de shock._

_-Eso es un Helitransporte, es la base secreta de S.H.I.E.L.D- me había explicado Coulson con toda tranquilidad _**(NA: como la de la película obviamente XD).**

_-¿Secreta, como es que algo tan grande y que flote en el aire puede ser secreta?- les había preguntado escéptico de que algo de semejante magnitud pueda pasar de ser percibido, pero de nuevo Fury, Natasha y Coulson rieron por lo que dije._

_-Pues tenemos formas de que la base sea "indetectable" por el ojo humano- me había asegurado Fury sonriendo al mismo tiempo que llegábamos a la base._

_Fin del flash back_

Y ahí me encontraba yo, rodeado de artefactos de alta tecnología que me dejaban boquiabierto y que hacían que se me formara un enorme signo de interrogación en la cabeza ya que no se ni un carajo de cómo funcionan esos artefactos; pero pude notar como varios de los agentes y científicos que estaban presentes se me quedaban viendo de forma extraña, supongo que será porque soy un adolescente de 16 años o porque estoy en muletas y con ese gran yeso alrededor de mi espalda.

-¿Todo esto es bien sorprendente para ti, verdad joven Marsh?- me preguntó Fury poniéndose a mi lado.

-Por supuesto- le afirme sin poder ocultar mi gran asombro y de mi bolsillo un billete de 10 dólares y se los entregué- tenía toda la razón, existen cosas que pueden sorprenderme todavía- le dije refiriéndose a cuando él me había dicho que apostaba 10 verdes a que si hay cosas que me asombren todavía y él cogió el billete y lo guardo riendo y negando un poco con la cabeza.

-Si esto te sorprende ahora, no has visto nada- dicho esto Fury y yo caminábamos por la base rumbo a donde se va a llevar a cabo el experimento para volverme un súper soldado y en el camino, yo le pregunté porque de entre todos los diferentes pueblos del país, se habían enfocado en el pueblo de South Park para buscar un buen candidato para el experimento, especialmente que sea un adolescente como yo y él me dijo que el pueblo al estar un poco alejado del resto de la sociedad, no se levantarían sospechas de que se estaría buscando a alguien para un experimento súper secreto, misma razón por la que se eligió a un joven como yo para ser el que se someta al experimento, ya que nadie pensaría que se elegiría a un joven para algo tan importante; pero esa "explicación" no me pareció la verdadera causa por la cual mis amigos, demás jóvenes y yo fuimos investigados para ver quién era apto, pienso que es porque han escuchado de cosas las cosas que mis amigos yo hemos hecho en todos estos años y eso es algo que ha llamado mucho la atención; pero decidí no indagar más en el asunto.

Luego de unos minutos de caminar, en los que me costaba trabajo por mi espalda lastimada, habíamos llegado a un lugar que decía: ZONA EXPERIMENTAL, supongo que es donde hacen todo tipo de pruebas científicas y ese tipo de cosas… y donde obviamente van a hacer el experimento conmigo, así que después de que Fury acercara su cara a una máquina que parece que le analizó su ojo derecho, una gran puerta de metal se abrió al mismo tiempo que decía con voz robótica: "bienvenido señor Fury", y los dos entramos en ella y tal y como él me lo dijo, me sorprendí aún más de lo que había estado al principio al ver el interior en donde habían computadoras y artefactos que son más impresionantes que los que había hecho anteriormente, con más científicos todavía y en lo que parecía ser el centro del lugar había una especie de camilla o mejor dicho, una especie de contenedor en donde parece que cabe una persona **(NA: parecido al que usaron para transformar a Steven Rogers en el Capitán América obviamente).**

-Bueno joven Marsh, aquí es donde se va a llevar a cabo tu gran transformación para ser el nuevo Capitán América- me dijo Fury confirmando lo que tenía en mente.

-¿Y ahí es donde me van a poner para el experimento?- le pregunté señalando ese extraño contenedor.

-Correcto, ahora por favor acompañe a estos científicos para que te alisten para el procedimiento- me dijo mientras un hombre y una mujer con batas se nos acercaban.

-Hola joven, síganos por favor- me pidió la señora, así que empecé a caminar con ellos y no pude evitar volver a ver ese extraño recipiente.

-"Este es el adiós a mi cinismo y hola a un nuevo capítulo de mi vida"- pensé muy emocionado por eso y seguí caminando con los dos científicos.

**FIN DEL STAN POV**

Mientras que Stan estaba siendo preparado para el experimento, Fury estaba hablando a través de unas pantallas con unas personas sobre el experimento y todas ellas esperaban ansiosas el resultado y a través de las pantallas podrían ver todo el suceso, así que después de hablar, Fury se puso encima de una plataforma desde donde se podía ver todo el lugar, especialmente en donde iban a poner a Stan.

-¿Cree que va a funcionar señor?- le preguntó la agente Romanoff poniéndose a su lado y un poco desconfiada de que el experimento fuera a funcionar.

-Por supuesto que va a funcionar agente Romanoff, solamente tienes que tener fe- le aseguro Fury con toda confianza.

-No es que no tenga fe señor… ¿pero qué pasaría si el chico no logra sobrevivir al procedimiento? Recuerde que estamos tratando de recrear el suero del súper soldado original, así que tal vez los resultados no sean exactamente los mismos- se explicó mejor la pelirroja ya un poco preocupada y eso también preocupo a su jefe.

-Si Steven Roger era un alfeñique y debilucho que hasta una niña de 10 años podría dejar tirado en el piso fue capaz de resistir todo el procedimiento para volverse el gran Capitán América, lógicamente el joven Marsh será capaz de resistir el mismo procedimiento también- le volvió a tratar de asegurar su jefe- además… si ocurre lo peor y él no resiste el procedimiento… no tendríamos más opción que hacer lo que dijiste y contemplar las demás opciones- le terminó diciendo refiriéndose a cuando la pelirroja dijo que se podría contar con los demás chicos como Kyle y Kenny por ejemplo.

-El joven Marsh está listo señor- le dijo de repente el agente Coulson.

-Entonces póngalo en la máquina- ordenó Fury- "y espero que todo salga bien"- terminó pensando volviendo a preocuparse.

Los mismo doctores que se llevaron a Stan, lo estaban llevando a la máquina, pero él lo único que tenía puesto era una pantaloneta azul que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y era ayudado a ponerse en el aparato acostado boca arriba.

-¿Esta cómodo?- le pregunto un científico mientras que con otros le ponían unos cables en el cuerpo y le amarraban las manos y los pies.

-Sí- les dijo el pelinegro sintiéndose un poco nervioso por todo eso, especialmente porque después le pusieron encima una especie de placas una a cada lado de su pecho y después a cada lado de la máquina ponían lo que parecían ser unos tubos de ensayo con unas sustancias azules y después le inyectaron algo en el pecho- ¿eso es todo?- preguntó pensando que eso fue todo y algunos médicos no pudieron evitar reír por eso.

-No joven, eso fue penicilina- le dijo riendo una científica y eso hizo que el pelinegro sudara un poco nervioso, especialmente después otras placas de metal se pusieron en cada brazo y en cada pierna- iniciando inyección del suero en 3, 2, 1- dijo la misma científica y la placas que estaban alrededor de Stan se le pegaron al cuerpo y cada una de ella tenía una especie de pequeñas agujas que se clavaron en el cuerpo del chico haciendo que este rugiera del dolor y empezaron a inyectarle la sustancia azul que estaban en los tubos de ensayo.

-Suero totalmente inyectado- dijo otro científico- ¿continuamos señor?- le preguntó a Fury y todos esperaron su orden.

-Continúen- les ordenó y enseguida otro científico presiono un botón y al pasar esto la plataforma en donde estaba Stan se empezó a poner de forma vertical al mismo tiempo que él era envuelto por completo por unas grandes placas de metal y que solamente tenía una pequeña ventana que mostraba la cara del chico.

-¿Se encuentra bien joven?- le preguntó uno de los científicos.

-Dejando el hecho de que me dieron ganas de ir al baño, si estoy bien- cuando Stan les dijo casi todos los presentes rieron por eso.

-Sigan- les dijo Fury luego de haber reído un poco y después otro científico activo unas palancas **(NA: escuchen la canción de cuando Steven se empieza a transformar) **al mismo tiempo que todos se pusieron unas gafas oscuras ya que el interior del contenedor en donde estaba Stan empezó a brillar.

-Pulso acelerándose- dijo una científica monitoreando el pulso del chico con una máquina.

-Temperatura corporal aumentando- dijo otro científico usando otra máquina, pero de repente Stan comenzó a gemir muy alto, llegando al punto que empezó a gritar como si estuviera agonizando mientras que el interior del contenedor empezó a brillar más y más- ¡la temperatura aumenta cada vez más y más!- dijo alarmado el mismo científico.

-¡El pulso también!- dijo alarmada la otra científica mientras los gritos de Stan seguían- ¡no va a resistir mucho más!

-¡Hay que parar antes de que sea tarde!- exclamó preocupado otro científico- ¡¿Qué hacemos señor?!- le preguntó a Fury y de nuevo todas las miradas se posaron en él y enseguida se puso a pensar que hacer, pero cuando abrió la boca para decir algo…

-¡NO, ESPEREN!- exclamó de repente Stan enseguida llamando la atención de todos muy sorprendidos- ¡SIGAN, SIGAN, PUEDO RESISTIRLO!- les aseguró todavía gritando eso sorprendió de nuevo a todos y Fury dio un asentimiento con la cabeza para que siguieran y otro científico activo otra palanca haciendo que el brillo del contenedor aumentara y los gritos de Stan también y algunas de las máquinas que estaban cerca empezaron a votar chispas asustando a varios de los presentes… pero de repente el brillo del contenedor empezó a disminuir al mismo tiempo que Stan dejo de gritar.

-¿Habrá funcionado?- preguntó el agente Coulson.

-Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo- luego de que Fury dijera eso, le ordenó a los científicos que abrieran el contenedor en donde estaba Stan, al mismo tiempo que todos se le acercaban y cuando el contenedor se abrió…

-Ah…- gimió el pelinegro tambaleándose un poco y todos enseguida se sorprendieron al verlo, ya que si por sí mismo era un joven alto y muy atlético… ahora lo era más todavía, ya que tiene exactamente el mismo físico que tuvo el Capitán América original **(NA: chicas, espero que les guste ;D… un momento, ese maldito afortunado de mier…).**

-Increíble…- susurró muy asombrada la agente Romanoff mientras que algunos científicos ayudaban a Stan a mantenerse en pie.

-Funcionó…- susurró Coulson igual de asombrado.

-¡FUNCIONÓ!- exclamó alegre y emocionado uno de los científicos y casi todos empezaron a exclamar y gritar muy emocionados.

-¿Te encuentras bien joven Marsh?- le preguntó Fury mientras que el pelinegro ya se podía mantener de pie por sí mismo.

-Sí me encuentro bien…- le aseguro y después vio sus manos y el resto del cuerpo- es más… ¡nunca me había sentido mejor en toda mi vida!- exclamó muy emocionado al mismo tiempo que levantaba sus manos y daba un pequeño salto y Fury sonrió satisfecho.

-Damas y caballeros, con esto hemos escribido un nuevo capítulo en la historia de la humanidad- dijo complacido Fury a todos que seguían exclamando alegres porque el experimento funcionó.

-Parece que ese experimento funcionó después de todo- espeto el sujeto misterioso del primer capítulo de forma irónica… pero no fue el único que vio y escucho todo el asunto.

-Excelente, todo va a la perfección- dijo satisfecho otro sujeto misterioso con una sonrisa tétrica en su cara.

Fin del capítulo.

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, especialmente cuando Stan va a la base de S.H.I.E.L.D y se vuelve el nuevo súper soldado :O, ¿pero quién será ese nuevo sujeto misterioso? Eso lo sabrán más adelante ;D y creo que dentro de poco otro de los chicos se volverá un héroe también, ¿pero cuál? (música dramática XD).**


	13. Ch 13 tomando una pequeña siesta

**LOS VENGADORES DE SOUTH PARK**

**CAPÍTULO TRECE: UNA PEQUEÑA SIESTA Y PREPARANDOSE PARA DORMIR**

Enfocándonos esta vez en los estudiantes de décimo grado B, el viaje de ellos a Colorado Springs seguía en relativa "calma" ya sea porque los alumnos solamente se limitaban a hablar entre sí sin hacer mucho bullicio, excepto obviamente por el culón de Cartman y el judío de Kyle, que se insultaban mutuamente gritando a puro pulmón, tan fuerte que sus gritos se escuchaban por fuera del autobús, y eso molestaba de sobremanera a la conductora del autobús que les gritaba que guardaran silencio, sin ningún éxito obviamente y también el señor Garrison les gritaba molesto porque sus gritos no lo dejaban dormir… totalmente diferente a Alarcón que dormía plácidamente ya que se puso unas orejeras para no escuchar los gritos y los insultos y apoyaba el lado derecho de su cara contra el vidrio de la ventaba que estaba a su lado y al roncar literalmente formaba zetas mayúsculas en el aire XD.

Y hablando de estudiantes que duermen, varios los alumnos dormían también como el colombiano, ya sea porque el viaje podría resultar ser muy aburrido o tedioso, como por ejemplo a Craig o Damien quienes estaban profundos en sus respectivos asientos y al pelinegro infernal le salía como una especie de pequeño chorro de baba de fuego de la boca y cuando caía al piso parecía derretirlo un poco al mismo tiempo que con su respiración entrecortada votaba una especie de vapor muy caliente… por obvias razones XD.

Pero no solamente ellos dos estaban durmiendo profundamente, ya que Butters estaba durmiendo plácidamente también, y como lo estaba haciendo Luis Carlos, apoyaba su cara contra la ventana que estaba a su lado, pero no tenía orejeras y botaba un poco de baba como Damien XD; pero al estar durmiendo profundamente, no se había dado cuenta de que Bradley enseguida aprovecho el momento para apoyar su cabeza en su hombro derecho al mismo tiempo que "discretamente" abrazaba el brazo derecho del rubio mayor y también dormía como este, pero con una GRAN SONRISA DE IDIOTA en la cara y algunos de los que veían eso trataban de no explotar a carcajadas XD.

Dejando a un lado a los que dormían, nos volveremos a enfocar en los que seguían despiertos, especialmente los que hablaban sobre donde podría estar Stan ya que Kenny había dicho cuando él, Kyle y Cartman habían ido a su casa y al hospital y no estaba en ninguno de ellos y sus padres y hermana no querían decir en donde estaba y eso era un buen tema de conversación ya que algunos decían que lo habían mandado a otro hospital para que se recuperara mejor, o que lo enviaron a otro porque su estado empeoró tanto que corría riesgo de muerte, pero otros, específicamente Tweek siendo tan paranoico, decía que él había sido sometido a un experimento altamente súper secreto con un importante propósito y cuando exclamaba todo eso, varios de los demás alumnos se le quedaban viendo con una expresión en la cara que decía: "tomo más café que de costumbre" pero ninguno sabía que el rubio tembloroso tenía toda la razón XD, pero lo de la "desaparición" de Stan era algo que angustiaba mucho a Wendy, que no podía evitar preocuparse mucho por el bienestar de su ex-novio.

Luego de un tiempo, el autobús había llegado a un pequeño hotel, siendo relativamente temprano en la noche, y algunos de los estudiantes se quejaron un poco porque no era un hotel muy "lujoso" o de primera categoría o de 5 estrellas.

-¿Qué esperaban? ¿Qué la escuela gastara todo su dinero para darle un buen establecimiento a unos mocosos odiosos como ustedes? Ya dejen de quejarse y muévanse- les dijo el señor Garrison muy molesto por las quejas de sus alumnos y varios de estos lo vieron de muy mala manera por ese comentario y empezaron a bajarse del autobús.

-Oye Alarcón, Alarcón despierta- le dijo Kenny mientras lo empujaba un poco para despertarlo y como él aún tiene sus orejeras puestas, no podía escuchar los quejidos del maestro.

-No mamá… hoy no quiero ir a trotar… me da flojera…- dijo entre sueños el colombiano removiéndose un poco y el rubio y los que estaban cerca enseguida rieron por eso.

-Oye Alarcón, están dando Pony Maltas gratis- le dijo burlonamente el rubio inmortal luego de haberle levantado un poco la orejera izquierda.

-¡¿PONY MALTAS GRATIS, DÓNDE?!- preguntó gritando muy emocionado el latino parándose de repente de su asiento empujando un poco al rubio inmortal y empezó a ver de un lado a otro muy emocionado por lo que le dijo Kenny y este junto con el resto de los estudiantes empezaron a reír por esa reacción tan… característica de él **(NA: no puedo negarlo, la Pony Malta es mi más grande debilidad XD).**

-Tranquilo minoría, no hay ninguna Pony Malta a la vista, solo queríamos ver que pendejada ibas a decir- le dijo burlonamente el culón de Cartman y eso hizo que la sonrisa del latino enseguida desapareciera y después bostezo molesto y se restregaba los ojos.

-No me digas minoría pedazo de hijo de puta- dijo aún soñoliento y molesto el colombiano al mismo tiempo que cogió al gordo de la parte delantera de su abrigo rojo levantándolo del piso con una sola mano y este enseguida se asustó por eso.

-Pe-pero no fue mi cul-culpa, fue la del po-pobretón que te dijo eso- se trató de excusar el culo gordo señalando a Kenny y este enseguida dejo de reír y se puso un poco nervioso.

-¿Conque fuiste tú el que me despertó, eh? Ven acá pendejo- dijo molesto Luis Carlos al rubio inmortal sin cambiar su semblante soñoliento al mismo que soltaba a Cartman que cayó sentado al piso.

-Este… atrápame si puedes- luego de que Kenny dijera esto, salió corriendo del autobús a toda velocidad seguido muy de cerca por el latino que se tambaleaba aún soñoliento ante la mirada divertida de casi todos los presentes.

-Butters… Butters despierta- le dijo Kyle empujándolo un poco al mismo tiempo que trataba de no reír por la comprometedora escena que estaba viendo ya que el rubio rizado todavía estaba pegado el rubio claro y este empezó a despertarse lentamente mientras bostezaba.

-"¿No pueden dejar dormir 5 minutos más…?"- preguntó Caos de forma quejumbrosa y molesta al mismo tiempo que Butters hizo el ademan de estirar los brazos mientras seguía bostezando… hasta que se dio cuenta de algo muy importante, ya que si pudo estirar el brazo izquierdo, pero cuando trato de estirar el derecho, sintió como se lo sujetaban fuertemente y cuando miro a la derecha, vio nada más y nada menos que la cara de Bradley sonriendo estúpidamente y que todavía seguía dormido y eso enseguida lo sobresalto- "¡¿PERO QUE MIERDA ESTA HACIENDO ESTE PEDAZO DE MARICA HIJO DE PUTA?!"- preguntó colérico la voz gutural en la mente del rubio mayor.

-¡¿Qué ha-haces Brad-Bradley?!- le preguntó alterado Butters, no solamente molesto por esa lisura, sino también muy avergonzado por esa escena tan comprometedora y trato de zafar su brazo derecho del rubio menor, pero este todavía estaba profundamente dormido y sin quitar su sonrisa idiota de la cara e instintivamente se aferró aún más al brazo del rubio mayor avergonzándolo más de lo que ya estaba ante las risas de los demás estudiantes- ¡suéltame Bradley!- le exigió más molesto todavía y volvió a tratar de quitárselo de encima, pero obtuvo el mismo resultado, así que dejo de ser sutil- ¡BRADLEY!- le gritó en toda la cara y eso enseguida hizo que el rubio rizado diera un brinco separándose enseguida de su brazo derecho y el rubio mayor enseguida se levantó del asiento alejándose un poco de él y los que estaban riendo anteriormente rieron con más fuerza todavía.

-"¡Ahora tenemos que cortarnos el brazo derecho para que no nos dé una infección!"- exclamó Caos en la mente de Butters, no solamente molesto todavía, sino también muy asqueado.

-¿Eh… que paso…?- pregunto el rubio rizado que todavía estaba muy soñoliento y restregándose un poco los ojos.

-Jus-justamente iba a pre-preguntarte lo mismo, ¿por-por qué me es-estabas abrazando del bra-brazo?- le preguntó Butters entre molesto y nervioso y eso enseguida sonrojo al rubio menor.

-Es… es… es que…- el rubio rizado no sabía que decir en su defensa ya que estuvo totalmente a gusto todo el tiempo que estaba durmiendo pegado al brazo de Butters.

-Oh que ternura, los noviecitos se están peleando- les dijo Trent de forma burlona y varios de los chicos rieron con más ganas todavía por eso y eso hizo que Butters se sonrojara enseguida, mientras que Caos se molestó más de lo que ya estaba y el rubio rizado se puso más rojo que un tomate.

-Mejor los dejamos solos para que sigan haciendo sus cosillas- les dijo burlonamente también Josh y las risas aumentaron y después todos empezaron a bajar del autobús.

-Ven, vamos Butterscupp- le dijo Jack que aunque en parte estaba molesto por lo que Bradley le hizo a su primo, no podía negar que la situación le daba un poco de risa también y después los dos se retiraron del autobús mientras que Caos seguía quejándose por lo que había pasado ahora.

-Ah…- suspiro tristemente Bradley que era el único que quedaba en el autobús- "¿Cuándo será el día en que podamos hacer cosillas como lo dijo Josh?"- se preguntó a sí mismo mentalmente entre lamentado y esperanzado- bueno, al menos pude estar mucho tiempo pegado a él- terminó diciendo ya más alegre y después cogió su mochila y se bajó del autobús.

Ya estando todos los estudiantes en el hotel…

-Muy bien chicos y chicas escuchen muy bien, dos de ustedes tendrán que compartir un mismo cuarto, para así no tener que gastar más de la cuenta- dijo el señor Garrison a sus alumnos y varios de estos empezaron a quejarse por eso.

-¿Quién será la afortunada que compartirá cuarto conmigo?- pregunto Kenny de forma bromista y pícara y algunos de los chicos rieron por eso, mientras que algunas chicas le vieron de manera extraña y otras lo vieron sonriendo pícaramente también.

-No te ilusiones McCormick, las chicas y los chicos estarán en cuartos aparte- cuando el profesor dijo eso, varios de los chicos, especialmente el rubio inmortal, empezaron a quejarse muy decepcionados… y algunas chicas también.

-"Maldita sea"- espeto Caos muy molesto y decepcionado en la mente de Butters- "pero mientras que no nos toque el marica de Bradley, estaremos muy bien"- terminó diciendo ya más alegre.

Así que el señor Garrison primero empezó a decir los nombres de las chicas y con quienes van a compartir cuarto entre ellas y ninguna de ellas se opuso o algo así, pero en cuanto a los chicos… algunos no estaban para nada felices con quienes les toco, como por ejemplo Jack que le toco con Mark, ya que lo detesta porque esta tras su pequeña hermana Brittany, o también Alarcón con Damien, ya que los dos no son precisamente… "amigos" y debes en cuando el latino ha hecho bromas a costa del pelinegro infernal y este le respondo con fuego, pero sin hacerle ni un rasguño razón por la cual lo detesta, a pesar que debes en cuando pueden tener un sentido del humor un poco parecido hasta cierto punto, o también Trent con Pip, este último estaba aterrado con la idea de tener que compartir cuarto con el brabucón más grande de la escuela, especialmente siendo él el chico más pequeño del curso, pero el resto de los chicos estaban más o menos bien o no ponían mucha objeción… pero los últimos que no estaban para nada felices con el que les toco fueron Bradley, que quería estar con Butters y a este le toco con Kenny, mientras que al rubio rizado le toco con Thomas sintiéndose triste por no poder estar con el rubio claro y este y su otra personalidad estuvieron muy aliviados por eso y por últimos, pero no menos importantes…

-…y Kyle estará con Eric- terminó diciendo el señor y los dos aludidos lo vieron con ojos tan grandes como platos y el resto rio por esa combinación.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿VOY A COMPARTIR HABITACIÓN CON ESTE IDIOTA?!- preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo mientras se señalaban el uno al otro y al darse cuenta de eso se vieron más molestos todavía mientras rugían como si fueran leones enjaulados y se escucharon más risas por eso.

-"Tendrán suerte si mañana amanecen enteros y no se matan el uno al otro"- dijo burlonamente la voz gutural en la mente de Butters y este se preocupó por eso.

Ya siendo la hora de dormir, los chicos y las chicas se prepararon para eso junto con sus respectivos compañeros de habitación y como solamente había una cama en cada cuarto, algunos tenían que compartirla o dormir separados.

Con Wendy y Bebe, que por alguna increíble casualidad estaban juntas….

-"Stan… donde quiera que estés, espero que te encuentres bien"- pensó preocupada la pelinegra mientras que la rubia rizada dormía a su lado con un antifaz de color rosa.

Con Jack y Mark…

-Hasta mañana Stromper- le dijo secamente el rubio, que por querer ser buena gente, acepto compartir la cama con el pelinegro.

-Hasta mañana cuñadote- dijo sin vergüenza y pícaro el pelinegro y eso enseguida molesto al rubio y como todo exagerado que es, lo cogió bruscamente de la parte delantera de su camiseta blanca acercándolo a su cara.

-Escucha bien… si no te mando al carajo es porque soy paciente… pero si vuelves a decir una maricada como esa… vas a terminar durmiendo en el inodoro boca abajo- le amenazo ácidamente y con mirada fulminante y el pelinegro trago crudo por eso mientras sudaba un poco.

-Pe-perdón cu… Jack- Mark se corrigió a último minuto.

-Así me gusta, hasta mañana- dicho esto lo soltó y como si no hubiera pasado nada, se acomodó para dormir y el pelinegro maldiciéndolo mentalmente se acomodó para dormir también.

Con Alarcón y Damien…

-De haber sabido que tendría que compartir cama con el mismísimo hijo del diablo… hubiera traído agua vendita o un crucifijo o una biblia o mejor, un exorcista- dijo el latino al ser infernal entre molesto y bromista y este estaba totalmente molesto.

-Si supieras que feliz me siento por tener que estar aquí contigo- le dijo molesto y sarcástico el pelinegro pálido, que solamente tiene una pantaloneta negra puesta mostrando perfectamente los tatuajes diabólicos e infernales que tiene en su torso y brazos, especialmente una estrella invertida en su pecho dentro de un circulo, mientras que el colombiano solamente tiene una pantaloneta azul oscura mostrando sus tatuajes también, que era una calavera en llamas en su pecho, los que ya tenía en cada brazo y en la espalda un ángel peleando contra un demonio.

-Para una persona es todo un honor compartir cuarto conmigo- le dijo ya más burlón el latino y el ser infernal se molestó más de lo que ya estaba- pero bueno, ya basta de blablablá y a dormir, solo espero que no empieces a levitar en el aire o que tu cabeza empiece a dar vueltas de 360 grados o que empieces a vomitar como la anoréxica de tú hermana- le volvió a decir burlonamente refiriéndose obviamente al engendro de la película El Exorcista y eso molesto aún más al otro pelinegro que literalmente botaba humo de las orejas.

-¡PEDAZO DE…!- le gritó iracundo Damien al mismo tiempo que le lanzaba una bola de fuego que dio de lleno en su cara, pero eso no le hizo nada al colombiano que solamente se sacudía el humo con sus manos mientras reía y tosía un poco.

-Mira lo que haces idiota, casi quemas la habitación y si se quema, nos la van a cobrar- le regaño aun riendo el colombiano, el otro pelinegro iba a decirle algo, pero se le adelanto- bueno ya mierda eche y durmamos, pero si huelo humo o siento que la cama está que arde o veo la que sea la más pequeña chispa en medio de la noche… enseguida te tele transporto al Vaticano para que sufras como mereces- le terminó advirtiendo entre serio y divertido y el ser infernal tuvo que contenerse para no quemar toda la habitación, ya que el colombiano literalmente podría cumplir con su amenaza, así que se contuvo.

-Sí, como sea, hasta mañana y que tengas horribles pesadillas- le deseo mal de ojo el pelinegro infernal mientras se acomodaba en la cama y le daba la espalda.

-Hasta mañana y que tengas dulces sueños también- le dijo bromista el latino mientras le daba la espalda también y luego de un último gruñido por parte de Damien, los dos empezaron a quedarse dormidos.

-"Ese tatuaje que tiene en el pecho se parece a…"- fue lo último que pensó Damien antes de quedarse dormido.

Continuando con los demás, nos enfocamos en Trent y Pip…

-Has-hasta mañana…- dijo aterrado el pequeño rubio ingles que tenía claras marcas de golpes producidas obviamente por el rubio mayor.

-Hasta mañana mariquita- le dijo burlonamente el cavernícola que estaba ocupando toda la cama mientras que el pequeño rubio se había limitado a dormir en un sofá alejado de él.

-Ah…- susurro adolorido mientras se sobaba en donde lo golpearon- "si no fuera tan grande, no se creería la gran cosa"- pensó molesto para luego tratar de dormir.

Con Thomas y Bradley…

-ZZZZ ¡HIJO DE PUTA! ZZZZ ¡CHUPA VERGA PENDEJO! ZZZZZ ¡LAME CULOS! ZZZZ- exclamaba el rubio de Tourette entre ronquidos, ya que a pesar de estar dormido, no podía evitar decir insultos y a su lado estaba el rubio rizado que se puso una almohada alrededor de su cabeza para tratar de no escuchar sus ronquidos, aunque era casi inútil y estaba metido en sus pensamientos.

-"¿Acaso me pase hoy con Butters?"- se preguntó a si mismo refiriéndose a cuando se acaramelo con el rubio claro en al autobús- "NO, de seguro solamente fue tomado por sorpresa, eso es todo, no debo darme por vencido"- se tratando de convencer a sí mismo de forma esperanzada- "Y tengo que aprovechar estos días que está lejos de esa tal Betty"- terminó pensando de forma molesta y después se le ocurrió la idea de ponerse unas orejeras para poder más o menos dormir.

Continuando con Kyle y Cartman…

-¡Es mía maldita rata judía!- exclamó furioso el castaño.

-¡No, es mía maldita bola de manteca!- exclamó también furioso el pelirrojo ya que los dos estaban luchando por quedarse con una almohada muy acolchonada y cada uno estaba jalando de un extremo y a pesar de que el judío es más delgado, muestra tener más fuerza de lo que aparenta, así que los estaban forcejando duramente por quedarse con la almohada estando parados en la cama, pero luego de unos segundos…

-¡RAGGG!- la almohada se desgarro por completo esparciendo sus plumas por todos lados y los dos cayeron duramente contra el piso a cada extremo de la cama.

-¡AH MIERDA!- exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo y en cada mano tenían un pedazo de la almohada- ¡MIRA LO QUE HICISTE PENDEJO!- se volvieron a gritar los dos al mismo tiempo.

-¡ERES UN MALDITO JUDÍO ESTÚPIDO!- le grito iracundo el culón mientras se le acercaba.

-¡Y TÚ SOLO ERES UNA MALDITA BALLENA MONGÓLICA!- le grito también iracundo el pelirrojo también acercándose hasta las frentes de los dos estuvieron una contra otra y se miraban directamente a los ojos de forma desafiante mientras gruñían y rugían como lobos a punto de pelear por una presa.

-¡El hippie y el pobretón de mierda no están presentes para salvarte el culo rata colorada, así que prepárate para morir!- le amenazó el gordo mientras se subía las mangas de su pijama listo para empezar a pelear contra él.

-¡¿Ah sí?! ¡Pues yo no necesito de la ayuda de nadie para patearte ese culo tan gordo que tienes!- le dijo desafiante el pelirrojo mientras se subía sus mangas también y cuando parecían que se iban a matar a golpes…

-¡OIGAN, CIERREN LA PUTA BOCA Y DEJEN DORMIR MALDITA SEA!- les gritó de repente Alarcón, que estaba a la habitación de al lado al mismo tiempo que cogió uno de los zapatos de Damien y lo arrojó fuertemente contra la pared agrietándola un poco.

-¡SÍ, DEJEN DORMIR PAR DE LOCAS!- les gritó también molesto Craig que estaba en otro cuarto y varios de los demás chicos y chicas también se empezaron a quejar muy molestos.

-¡PERO ES QUE…!- tanto el judío como el gordo se trataron de excusar, pero fueron interrumpidos.

-¡CÓMO NO DEJEN DORMIR, LES VOY A DAR UNA PALIZA PEOR QUE CUANDO LES COBRÉ MI VENGANZA!- les grito furioso Trent refiriéndose a cuando él en una ocasión pudo cumplir con su venganza y eso hizo que los dos se pusieran más pálidos que una hoja de papel.

-¡Y YO LES VOY A PROVOCAR EL PEOR SUFRIMIENTO DEL INFIERNO!- les gritó también molesto Damien.

-¡Y YO LES VOY A DAR SU BUENA GOLPIZA!- les gritó también Josh.

-¡LO MISMO DIGO!- siguió esta vez Mark.

-¡Y YO TAMBIÉN!- terminó por amenazar Jack y tanto Kyle como Cartman tragaron bien crudo por todas esas amenazas y no tuvieron más opción que calmarse.

-¡Lo sentimos!- se disculparon los dos al mismo tiempo y después de unos últimos insultos por parte de los demás, se dispusieron a dormir.

-Tienes suerte de que no te haya jodido judío- le espeto en voz baja el culón y los dos estaban de espaldas.

-No, tú fuiste el que tuviste suerte mojón gordo- le contradijo el pelirrojo, pero antes de que el culón pudiera decirle algo…

-¡YA CÁLLENSEEEEEEE!- les gritaron casi todos al mismo tiempo muy molestos y los dos enseguida se callaron y trataron de dormir muy asustados.

Y por últimos, con Kenny y Butters, cuya habitación estaba un poco más alejada del resto…

-"AH SÍ, SIGUE DÁNDOME DURO"-

-"¡¿TE GUSTA QUE TE LA ENTIERREN BIEN DURO, VERDAD PERRA?!"-

-"¡OH SÍ, ME ENCANTA, CONITUA!"-

-"¡CON TODO GUSTO!"-

-"¡AHHHH!"-

-"Eso fue… grandioso…"-

-"Por supuesto que lo fue…"-

-Lo mismo digo- dijo Kenny complacido, que junto con Butters, estaba viendo lo que parecía ser una película pornográfica muy salvaje y claro esta él disfrutaba de todo ese espectáculo sin importarle que haya alguien al lado suyo de la misma cama, mientras que el rubio claro, estaba bien rojo por lo que acababa de ver, pero no podía negar que también le gusto todo eso **(NA: de seguro pensaron que eran ellos dos los que estaban haciendo cosillas ¿verdad? XD).**

**-**"Y yo también"- dijo Caos apoyando al rubio cenizo y tan complacido como él- "carajo, si este no estuviera cerca… podríamos bajarnos las ganas"- terminó diciendo de forma ansiosa y molesta y el rubio claro trataba de disimular el GRAN bulto en sus pantalones con una almohada, mientras que el otro rubio no disimulaba el suyo para nada.

-O-oye Kenny- le llamó y el otro rubio le prestó atención mientras le ponía pausa a la película- ¿No te-te da ver-vergüenza ver es-este tipo de co-cosas junto con o-otra persona?- apenas lo logró preguntar frotándose los nudillos, pero el rubio inmortal enseguida rio a carcajadas por eso.

-¡JAJAJAJAJA! Por supuesto que no Butters, recuerda que yo soy el gran Kenny McCormick, es imposible me que avergüence por algo como esto- le dijo mientras todavía reía.

-"Debemos aprender de él"- espeto envidioso Caos en la mente del rubio claro.

-¿Por-por qué?- preguntó con toda curiosidad el rubio claro a inmortal.

-Pues porque me encanta el sexo y me encantan las mujeres y mientras que ellas existan, la vida será bella y hermosa- el rubio inmortal "explico" su filosofía y perspectiva de la vida como si fuera lo más normal del mundo y Caos apoyo ese comentario- y no te tienes porque avergonzar Butters, estando al lado mío, puedes aprender muy bien mi punto de vista- le terminó diciendo sin cambiar de semblante al mismo tiempo que le ponía una mano encima de su hombro derecho.

-No-no po-podría hacer eso, ya que mis pa-padre se po-podrían muy molestos y Be-Betty me ma-mataría por eso- le dijo el rubio claro no solamente avergonzado, sino también preocupado por eso, especialmente lo último que dijo.

-Ah tienes razón, con ese bombón que tienes por novia, no tienes nada que aprender de mí- le terminó alagando sin dejar de ser pícaro y sin vergüenza.

-"Tiene toda la razón"- espeto triunfal la voz gutural en la mente de Butters y este no pudo evitar soltar una risita por ese alago y le agradeció su amigo.

-No tienes porqué agradecerme, es la pura verdad- le volvió a asegurar, pero luego cambió su semblante- y dime Butters… ¿en serio ya te encuentras bien, no te sientes mal o algo así?- le preguntó ya serio y preocupado y eso hizo que el otro rubio dejara de estar sonrojado enseguida.

-Sí Kenny, estoy muy bien- le aseguro- es más… creo que nunca antes me había sentido mejor en mi vida- le dijo otra vez muy seguro.

-¿En serio?- le preguntó ya con curiosidad el otro rubio.

-Por supuesto ¿recuerdas que antes debes en cuando me dolía el ojo que me lastimaste cuando jugábamos a los ninjas?- cuando le preguntó eso el otro rubio se sintió mal al recordar ese suceso.

-Claro que lo recuerdo…- le dijo con pesar.

-"Imposible que lo olvides pendejo"- le espeto Caos molesto al tocar ese tema.

-Pues ya no me ha vuelto a doler, sé que solo han pasado unos poco días desde que me recupere, pero mi ojo izquierdo es tan bueno y sano como el derecho, o tal vez más- Butters siguió asegurándole a Kenny sin mortificarse mucho por recordar eso.

-¿En serio?- volvió a preguntar Kenny dejando de estar mortificado.

-"Disco rayado"-espeto ya burlón Caos en la mente de Butters.

-Sí… no sé cómo decirlo, pero desde que me desperté… siento como si fuera más fuerte o más resistente que antes… sé que parece una locura, pero es así como me siento ahora- le siguió asegurando el rubio claro.

-Pues… me alegro por ti Butters, si eso es cierto, tal vez te pidan que entres al equipo de futbol- le felicito el rubio inmortal y el rubio claro rio por eso.

-Y hablando de futbol… ¿Dónde estará Stan ahora?- le preguntó ya preocupado y eso hizo que el otro rubio enseguida dejara de reír y se preocupara también.

-Ni idea… no creo que sus padres lo hayan enviado a otro hospital o algo así… pero algo me dice que él se encuentra muy bien- le trato de asegurar el rubio cenizo.

-Espero que tengas razón Kenny…- le dijo aún preocupado el rubio claro.

-"¿Y qué es lo peor que le puede pasar?"- preguntó Caos en su mente sin ninguna muestra de preocupación por Stan.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar un hombre caminaba por una gran sala hasta que se topó con alguien.

-Señor, recibimos noticias de que su hijo está próximo a regresar- le dijo mientras hacía una especie de reverencia y eso alegro a la otra persona.

-Al fin… después de tanto tiempo… él volverá a nuestro hogar- dijo ese muy sujeto alegre y botando un suspiro de gozo.

Fin del capítulo.

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, sé muy bien que con esto casi no avance nada con la trama principal, pero siendo esto South Park… debe de tener sus dosis de humor XD, espero que les haya lo que paso entre Butters y Bradley, también lo de Damien y yo, lo de Kyle y Cartman y por supuesto, lo que pensaron que estaba ocurriendo entre Butters y Kenny XD, es que desde hace rato que quería poner ese tipo de situación en un fic y me salió tal como lo tenía pensado XD, pero… ¿Quiénes serán los dos sujetos al final del capítulo? Eso lo sabrán dentro de poco y también ya que dentro de dos o tres capítulo surgirá otra gran héroe :O (música dramática XD).**


	14. Ch 14 EL MARTILLO

**LOS VENGADORES DE SOUTH PARK**

**CAPÍTULO CATORCE: EL MARTILLO**

Al día siguiente, era sábado y por puro milagro Kyle, Cartman, Luis Carlos, Damien, Jack y Mark no se habían tratado de matar entre sí durante la noche en sus respectivos cuartos, especialmente los dos primeros que apenas si pudieron dormir por el miedo de las amenazas que le habían hecho los demás cuando estuvieron gritando, pero no eran los únicos que no pudieron dormir bien, ya que Bradley tampoco pudo dormir de forma placentera y no solamente por los ronquidos e insultos de Thomas, sino también porque no podía dejar de pensar en Butters y debes en cuando tenía sueños con él XD; pero volviendo a los que no pudieron dormir bien, Wendy era una de esas personas, ya que al estar tan preocupada por Stan, no podía conciliar bien el sueño, Pip tampoco pudo dormir muy bien por el terrible miedo que tenía de que Trent lo volviera a golpear como un saco de boxeo, mientras que el rubio mayor durmió como un tronco.

El resto de los chicos y chicas si habían logrado dormir bien, incluso Alarcón y Damien, a pesar de este último literalmente quemó la cama al tener un sueño muy… "emocionante" el fuego no había despertado al colombiano ni afectado en lo más mínimo, es más él dijo que soñó que estaba caminando por una cálida playa que era obviamente resultado por el fuego del pelinegro infernal y este se alegró un poco porque el latino no cumplió con su amenaza.

Pero después de que todos estuvieran despiertos y se bañaran y que terminaran de desayunar en el restaurante del hotel, en el que Cartman y Alarcón eran los que más comían como si no hubiera ningún mañana XD; todos se tuvieron que dirigir al museo de Colorado Springs en el autobús y como paso en el viaje desde el pueblo hasta el hotel, todos los alumnos estaban hablándose entre sí de uno que otro tema, aunque algunos cambiaron del asiento de la vez pasada, por ejemplo Butters que estaba con Kenny hablando de algo, ya que no quería sentarse de nuevo con Bradley y este se sentía muy triste por ese rechazo y distanciamiento.

Y de nuevo, Craig, Damien y Alarcón dormían como troncos por lo aburrido del viaje, especialmente este último que de nuevo se puso unas orejeras para no tener que escuchar las quejas y gritos del señor Garrison, la conductora del autobús y las cosas que hablaban los demás estudiantes, especialmente las de Kyle y Cartman que se quejaban de como el uno y el otro era un dolor de huevos al tratar de dormir, aunque para el judío corría el riesgo de que el enorme culo de Cartman lo aplastara en caso de que este se hubiera movido a su lado durante la noche XD.

Pero ya dejando de lado el asunto de como todos pasaron las noches, no enfocaremos en el museo, ya que todos habían llegado a este y se llamaba Olympic Trauning Center, que es uno de los tantos museos que hay en Colorado Springs y de la misma forma en como paso en el centro de investigaciones de rayos gama, el señor Garrison había dejado a su suerte a los estudiantes con un encargado del museo que tuvo el "honor" de guiarlos a todos ellos por todo el lugar y hablarles de diferentes cosas y claro está que la mayoría de los alumnos se estaban muriendo del aburrimiento… excepto de nuevo los más estudiosos y responsables como era de esperarse.

-… y es por eso jóvenes, que los Vikingos pensaban que los rayos y truenos, eran producidos por los poderosos del golpes del martillo de Thor- el encargado del lugar les estaba explicando sobre las antiguas mitologías Nórdicas, aunque claro, la mayoría de los estudiantes no les importaba un bledo ese asunto- ¿alguien tiene alguna pregunta?-

-Yo tengo una, ¿Qué acaso los truenos y rayos no se producen por los pedos del inútil de haya arriba?- le pregunto Damien de forma burlona y muy blasfema refiriéndose al Todo Poderoso y algunos los demás alumnos no pudieron evitar reír por eso, mientras que Gary y Pip al ser los más religiosos se molestaron un poco por ese descaro.

-Cómo se nota que te encanta provocarlo- le espeto Kenny, que tampoco podía evitar reír un poco por lo que dijo.

-Bueno ya chicos, ¿alguien más tiene otra pregunta?- les preguntó el encargado que se había molestado un poco por la pendejada que dijo el pelinegro infernal

-Yo tengo otra, si este museo se llama Olympic, ¿Por qué nos habla de los dioses de la mitología Nórdica? ¿Qué no debe de hablarnos de los de la mitología Griega?- le preguntó Kyle de forma inquisidora refiriéndose a que a los dioses de la antigua Grecia los llamaban los Olímpicos y esa pregunta tomo por sorpresa al encargado.

-Pues porque… porque así se varía el tema de las diferentes mitologías de la antigüedad- el encargado se trató de explicar lo mejor que pudo.

-¿Oh será que habla de diferentes mitologías en un intento desesperado por conseguir más visitas para este museo de cuarta categoría?- le preguntó Craig secamente como si fuera cualquier cosa y todos volvieron a reír por eso y eso molesto de nuevo al encargado.

-Ya dejen de decir tonterías y continuemos- les dijo él y todos empezaron a irse de esa parte del museo, pero Kenny durante un momento se quedó viendo una imagen del dios del trueno Thor empuñando su martillo en señal de triunfo.

-Qué raro… ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que así no es como se veía él en realidad?- se dijo a sí mismo con duda refiriéndose a la apariencia física de Thor, pero luego…

_-¡Por Asgard…!- _escuchó una voz que provenía de su cabeza y eso lo sorprendió al mismo tiempo que se tambaleo un poco y se tuvo que apoyar en una pared con la mano izquierda mientras que con la derecha se sujetó el lado derecho de la cabeza como si le estuviera doliendo o algo así.

-¿Te pasa algo Kenny?- le preguntó Butters al verlo en ese estado mientras se le acercaba, pero el otro rubio no contesto y solamente se limitó a gemir un poco como si estuviera adolorido y sin dejar de estar sujetándose el costado de su cabeza y apoyándose- ¿Kenny?- le preguntó de nuevo el otro rubio ya muy preocupado.

-Si Butters… no me pasa nada… no te preocupes- le trato de asegurar el rubio inmortal dejando de estar apoyado y de sostenerse la cabeza, el otro rubio iba a tratar de preguntarle de nuevo, pero se le adelantó- ven, vamos a alcanzar a los demás…- le dijo cortante con la intención de no seguir con el tema y empezó a caminar para alcanzar a los demás y eso solamente preocupo más al rubio claro.

-"¿Qué mierda le pasa a ese?"- pregunto su otra mitad en su cabeza, aunque no parecía muy preocupado por el otro rubio en realidad.

-No lo sé, solo espero que no sea muy grave- le dijo Butters todavía muy preocupado y después siguió al otro rubio y a los demás estudiantes.

Ya siendo un poco más tarde ese mismo día, los estudiantes de Garrison en vez de ir enseguida al hotel en donde se instalaron, fueron a un lugar llamado el jardín de los dioses, que es en realidad una especie de valle rocoso y árido en donde hay varias montañas y grandes rocas desgastadas con el tiempo y en espirales; y de la misma que paso en el museo todos los estudiantes se quejaron por tener que estar en este lugar, especialmente con el calor de los mil Damienes, corrección, de los mil demonios, que había XD, pero no tuvieron más opción que aguantarse y soportar todo ese calor mientras sudaban como unos condenados… excepto Alarcón, Gok´Zarah y Damien, ya que ellos al tener poderes sobrenaturales no les resultaba para nada difícil soportar todo el calor que había… especialmente el pelinegro infernal que para él solamente es una brisa refrescante XD.

Después de un tiempo en que los estudiantes estaban siendo "guiados", por un guía que les hablaba sobre el paisaje y las formaciones rocosas, todos ellos decidieron tomarse un tiempo para descansar y fueron a un pequeño kiosco para refrescarse tomando algo y para protegerse de ese calor tan infernal.

-Oh Dios… esto es una tortura…- se quejó Cartman mientras se secaba el sudor con un pañuelo y el calor era tan terrible que tanto los chicos como las chicas se tuvieron que quitar sus abrigos o ropas contra el frio que en esos momentos eran peor que un soplete para su integridad física.

-Nunca pensé decir esto… pero estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo culón…- le apoyo Kyle tomando un refresco también.

-¡JA! Los humanos son tan frágiles, débiles e insignificantes- les dijo Damien de forma burlona luego de haber soltado una risita socarrona y obviamente no tenía la necesidad de quitarse su ropa y todos lo vieron de mala manera por ese comentario.

-Para ti es fácil decirlo Damien… tú estás muy acostumbrado a estar rodeado de puro calor…- le espeto molesto Kenny que no tenía su típica capucha puesta y tenía una botella de agua.

-Es que yo soy muy ardiente- les dijo el ser infernal no solamente burlonamente. Sino arrogante y con un doble significado.

-Sí, tan ardiente que quemaste la cama de nuestro cuarto en medio de la noche y el dueño del hotel se encabronó tanto que estuvo a punto de llamar a un exorcista para joderte marica- le espeto Alarcón entre burlón y molesto por eso y el pelinegro pálido en vez de molestarse como suele hacerlo, solamente rió más por eso.

-El pendejo de Stan sí que tiene buena suerte… ya que no está aquí soportando esta mierda… creo que en vez de haberlo jodido, le hice un gran favor…- comentó Trent entre molesto y burlón y varios de los presentes lo vieron molestos por eso, especialmente Wendy y los amigos del aludido.

-"Lo mismo digo"- le apoyo Caos en la mente de Butters de forma burlona, mientras que el rubio se había también se había molestado por lo que dijo el rubio más grande de todos y estaba a punto de decirle algo, pero…

-Ah…- de repente escuchó el gemido de Bradley, que al igual que todos estaba bañado en sudor, pero también veía a los chicos con sus camisetas mojadas y no se sabe si ese gemido fue por el calor del sol… o por la calentura que le da ver a los chicos en esas condiciones.

-¿Te pasa algo Bradley?- le pregunto el rubio claro y tanto él como su otra mitad no sabían del porqué del suspiro del rubio rizado y este volvió en sí para no levantar sospechas.

-Eh… nada, es solo que este calor me está matando- le dijo el rubio menor un poco avergonzado por lo que estaba viendo ahora y el rubio mayor y su otra mitad no sospecharon nada, pero cuando vieron a una dirección, miraron a dos personas con el típico traje de agentes secretos y con gafas oscuras que los estaban viendo desde lejos, ya que ellos son los agentes que Fury había mandado para vigilar a Butters, pero cuando se dieron cuenta de que este los estaba viendo, "disimuladamente" se empezaron a alejar y eso extraño mucho al rubio claro que trato de enfocar su vista en ellos.

-¿Te pasa algo Butters?- le preguntó el rubio rizado al darse cuenta de su semblante.

-Es-es que… creo que esos ti-tipos de haya me es-estaban observando- le dijo el rubio mayor un poco nervioso por eso y señalando a los dos agentes que ya estaban lejos de ellos.

-¿Observando?- le preguntó el rubio menor también viendo a los agentes, pero luego soltó una pequeña risita- hay Butters, de seguro todo este calor esté haciendo que imagines cosas- le trato de restar importancia al asunto todavía riendo un poco.

-Es-espero que tangas ra-razón- le dijo el rubio claro todavía un poco preocupado y frotándose sus nudillos.

-"Ya estamos empezando a comportarnos como Tweek"- espeto la voz gutural en su mente más molesto que preocupado.

-Estuvo cerca, parece que casi nos descubre- dijo uno de los agentes a su compañero estado los dos lejos de los chicos.

-Y con estos trajes, imposible que no llamemos la atención de alguien, especialmente con ese calor tan infernal que hace- espetó irónico el otro agente- de seguro Natasha estaría derritiéndose por esto- terminó diciendo ya burlón y el otro agente no pudo evitar reír por eso.

Volviendo con los estudiantes de Garrison, todos ellos se estaban quejando por el calor tan terrible que hace y el maestro no pudo negar que también se estaba derritiendo por eso, así que hicieron el ademan de irse, pero…

-¿Qué están haciendo esos tipos?- preguntó Gok´Zarah señalando a unos hombres que trataban de levantar algo del piso.

-Ah, esos tipos están tratando de levantar el Mjolnir- les dijo su guía.

-¿Mjolnir?- preguntaron algunos estudiantes sin entender.

-¿Qué no es el martillo de guerra de ese dios del trueno… de ese tal Thor?- preguntó Craig recordando lo que el encargado del museo les había "explicado" cuando estuvieron en el museo y en efecto, lo que esos sujetos estaban tratando de mover era un martillo que estaba pegado a una roca del suelo **(NA: como el de la película de Thor… obviamente XD).**

-Correcto joven, ese es supuestamente el martillo del dios del trueno Thor- les aseguró el guía.

-¿Y que hace ese martillo aquí?- le preguntó Kyle con cierto interés.

-Pues verán jóvenes, una leyenda dice que hace mucho tiempo se estaba haciendo una excavación en este lugar, pero cuando se movieron unas rocas se encontró ese martillo y cuando lo trataron de levantar, nadie pudo lograrlo, ni siquiera el hombre más fuerte ya que se dice que supuestamente solo aquella persona que sea capaz de mover el martillo, si es digno de él, poseerá el poder del dios Thor, pero hasta el momento nadie ha sido digno de él por lo que no se ha podido mover de su lugar- les explicó el guía con mucha emoción en sus palabras, pero varios de los estudiantes no parecieron emocionarse por eso.

-"Eso es pura mierda"- espeto burlón Caos en la mente de Butters ya que no se tragó ese cuento.

-La misma pendejada que dijo ese tipo en el museo- dijo burlonamente también Mark sacando algunas risas por parte de los demás estudiantes.

-¿Y por qué esos tipos lo están tratando de levantar?- preguntó Gary señalando a los sujetos que insistían en su labor.

-Pues como nadie ha sido capaz de moverlo, se tiene como exhibición al aire libre para ver si algún día alguien, por algún milagro, es capaz de levantarlo- les volvió a explicar el guía emocionado de nuevo.

-A mí se me hace que solamente fabricaron esa mierda y la clavaron ahí e inventaron ese cuento estúpido para así atraer más turistas a este pendejo lugar- le contradijo Damien de forma burlona y de nuevo varios de los estudiantes rieron por eso y el guía se enojó más de lo que ya estaba.

-¿Conque eso creen, eh? pues si creen que eso es una pendejada… que alguien lo trate de mover si es que pueden- les dijo desafiante el guía y las risas enseguida dejaron de escucharse y sonrió triunfal- ¿y bien? ¿Acaso nadie va a tratar de mover el martillo si es supuestamente una pendejada?- les preguntó todavía desafiante.

-Yo lo muevo, recuerden que yo soy el más teso y fuerte aquí- comentó de repente Trent de forma arrogante y después se acercó a donde estaban los sujetos que todavía trataban de levantar el martillo- a un lado debiluchos- les dijo sin cambiar de semblante al mismo tiempo que los empujaba bruscamente apartándolos y después sujeto la empuñadura del martillo- ahora vean como lo mue…- iba a decir al mismo tiempo que jaló el martillo con una mano, pero no pudo moverlo- ¿Qué demonios…?- preguntó molesto y asombrado y después sujeto el martillo con sus dos manos y lo jaló con todas sus fuerzas mientras gemía del esfuerzo pero no podía moverlo y eso asombró a varios de los presentes- ¡¿Qué mierda le pasa a esta cosa?!- preguntó ya muy molesto al mismo tiempo que le dio una patada, pero solamente consiguió lastimarse el pie y empezó a gemir adolorido mientras daba pequeños saltos sujetándose su pie izquierdo y varios de los presentes rieron por eso.

-¿Qué decías sobre el más fuerte y teso?- le preguntó burlonamente Alarcón y las risas aumentaron por eso.

-Solo es un hablador, ¿verdad Kenny?- le preguntó Kyle, pero al verlo, noto que el rubio estaba respirando agitadamente mientras se puso su mano en el lado derecho de su cabeza de la misma forma en como paso en el museo y cerraba fuertemente los ojos y parecía estar a punto de desmayarse- ¿te ocurre algo?- le preguntó ya preocupado el judío.

-No… no sé lo que me pasa… pero desde que vi ese martillo… me siento raro…- le dijo entre cortadamente el rubio cenizo sin cambiar de semblante y al parecer desde que vio el martillo, las nubes del cielo se empezaron a oscurecer un poco.

-¿Raro por ver el martillo?- le preguntó ya extrañado el pelirrojo- ¿Acaso el calor te está afectando demasiado?- le volvió a preguntar pensando que solamente eran ideas de su mente.

-Tal vez sea por eso… o tal vez sea porque…- el rubio iba a decirle otra opción muy diferente, pero decidió guardar silencio pensando que estaba delirando por el calor.

-Oye Trent, ¿no quieres un poco de ayuda?- le preguntó Josh de forma burlona al ver que el rubio más grande de todos volvió a tratar de mover el martillo.

-No me vendría mal que me echaran una mano- espeto irónico el rubio y enseguida sus dos amigos pelinegros se le acercaron y entre los tres lo sujetaron y trataron de levantarlo, pero ni así pudieron y empezaron a desesperarse y a decir insultos y las risas continuaron por eso.

-¿Cuántos brabucones de escuela se necesitan para levantar un martillo del piso?- les preguntó burlonamente Alarcón haciendo referencia a un refrán muy chistoso y las risas de los demás volvieron a aumentar.

-¡Cállate!- le gritaron molestos y al mismo tiempo los dos brabucones.

-O-oye Jack, ¿Por-por qué no lo in-intentas tú?- le preguntó Butters un poco tímido y todos pusieron su atención en su primo mayor que se sobresaltó un poco por eso, pero luego carraspeo.

-Ahora verán como se hace- les dijo seguro y un poco arrogante Jack para luego acercarse al martillo luego de que los tres brabucones se alejaran un poco y varios de los demás estudiantes estaban dándoles ánimos o apostando a su favor o en contra- observen con atención como lo mue…- Jack iba a decir algo mientras sujeto el martillo con sus dos manos y lo jaló, pero al igual que Trent, no pudo moverlo- ¿pero qué carajos…?- preguntó asombrado y después volvió a tratar de levantarlo con todas sus fuerzas mientras gemía del esfuerzo y unas venas se le formaron en su frente y brazos, pero ni así pudo moverlo, hasta que se desistió y lo soltó jadeando del cansancio ante de nuevo el asombro de los presentes, especialmente de su primo y amigos del Team rubio.

-Imposible…- susurró Pip tan asombrado como el resto.

-Paguen sus apuestas- exigió Cartman ya que había apostado en contra del primo mayor de Butters y los que habían apostado a su favor tuvieron que pagar de muy mala manera.

-¿Esa es la forma en cómo se hace?- preguntó Craig de forma burlona a Jack, ya que había apostado en su contra y él se molestó por eso.

-¿Y por qué no vienes aquí y muestras como se hace?- le preguntó Jack, no solo molesto, sino también desafiante.

-Me da flojera- le respondió Tucker como si fuera cualquier cosa ganándose el abucheo de varios de los demás estudiantes y él solamente se limitó a mostrarles el dedo medio de cada mano.

-Oigan para que las cosas sean más interesantes… doy 100 dólares al que sea capaz de mover el martillo- comentó de repente Alarcón divertido ganándose enseguida la atención de todos.

-¿Hablas en serio?- le preguntó Craig sin poder ocultar su interés.

-Por supuesto que hablo en serio… es más, hasta pueden intentarlo varias personas al mismo tiempo si quieren y si son capaces de mover ese martillo les doy 100 dólares a cada uno- les terminó ofreciendo sin cambiar su semblante divertido y tanto Craig, como Jack, Trent, Mark y Josh se dieron una mirada cómplice y asintieron al mismo tiempo.

-Pues será mejor que prepares esos billetes Alarcón- le dijo seguro Tucker para acercarse al martillo y junto con Jack, Trent y sus amigos sujetaron el martillo al mismo tiempo.

-Muy bien chicos, a las 3 jalamos al mismo tiempo- dijo Jack a los demás y ellos asintieron- a la una… a las dos… ¡Y A LAS TRES!- dicho esto los dos rubios y los tres pelinegros jalaron con todas sus fuerzas el martillo al mismo tiempo mientras rugían y se ponían rojos, pero por el ambiente, ya que las nubes estaban oscuras por alguna razón y ya no hacía calor, sino por el gran esfuerzo que los tres estaban haciendo, pero aun así el martillo no se movió ni un milímetro y después de unos segundos lo tuvieron que soltar mientras jadeaban del cansancio y se tuvieron que sentar en el piso por el esfuerzo.

-…- nadie dijo nada por eso por el gran asombro que tenían, excepto Alarcón que reía a carcajadas por ese espectáculo.

-¿Qué pasa, acaso no desayunaron hoy?- les preguntó de forma burlona y los otros pelinegros y los dos rubios grandes lo vieron molestos por eso- así me ahorro varios verdes- terminó diciendo de forma triunfal.

-Increíble… ni los 5 juntos pudieron moverlo…- dijo muy asombrada Wendy.

-Vuelvan a pagar sus apuestas- exigió Cartman que al parecer no había perdido el tiempo en hacer apuestas en contra de ellos 5.

-¿Qué? ¿No hay nadie que sea capaz de mover el martillo?- preguntó burlonamente y desafiante el colombiano.

-Yo lo muevo- dijo de repente Damien ganándose la atención de todos- es hora de que les demuestre a todos estos insignificantes mortales que tan fuerte es el máximo representante del mal- dijo muy arrogante y confiado mientras se acercaba al martillo y los otros 5 jóvenes se hicieron a un lado.

-"Esto se pondrá interesante"- espeto ansioso u divertido Caos en la mente de Butters.

-¿Y cómo lo vas a mo…?- Pip iba a preguntarle a Damien que iba hacer, pero tanto él como casi todos se quedaron en shock por lo que vieron, ya que el pelinegro infernal empezó a estar rodeado de un aura de fuego y su camisa negra fina se rasgó ya que sus músculos crecieron, al mismo tiempo que de su cabeza salieron dos grandes cuernos rojos parecidos a los de Hellboy, sus zapatos se desintegraron ya que las uñas de sus pies se volvieron garras largas, filosas y negras, lo mismo pasa con las uñas de sus manos, mientras que los colmillos de su boca crecieron sobresaliendo de esta, mientras que sus tatuajes infernales empezaron a brillar al rojo intenso, pero su piel seguía igual de pálida, también le creció una larga cola roja con punta de flecha muy filosa y de cada vertebra de su espalda salieron unas púas rojas.

-¡OH DIOS SANTO!- exclamaron varios de los estudiantes, Garrison y el guía al mismo tiempo muy aterrados por eso, mientras que otros no podían hablar del asombro y algunos estaban que se desmayaban por el miedo o le temblaban las piernas.

-¿Sorprendidos?- les preguntó burlón e irónico el ser infernal aun estando rodeado por su aura de fuego y si de por sí su tono de voz "normal" ya era intimidante… ahora lo es mucho más.

-Eh visto monstruos más feos en mis pesadillas- le dijo Alarcón burlón ya que al parecer fue el único que no se aterró por eso **(NA: en serio en mis peores pesadillas he visto monstruos más horribles que cualquier ser infernal :O).** y el ser infernal se molestó por eso.

-Pues más te vale que empieces a preparar esos 100 dólares- dicho esto Damien sujeto el martillo con sus manos, procurando no lastimárselas con sus propias garras- ahora verán que tan poderoso es el Anti…- dijo al mismo tiempo que trato de levantar el martillo, pero enseguida se calló ya que no pudo moverlo y eso lo asombró enseguida y a los demás también- ¡¿pero qué carajos?!- preguntó al mismo tiempo que jaló con todas sus infernales fuerzas al martillo mientras rugía de forma diabólica y todavía rodeado por su aura de fuego y los pies estaban dejando marcas de lava en el piso- ¡AHHHH!- gritó en un último esfuerzo, pero al jalar asía atrás sus manos, que estaban sangrando porque sus uñas se clavaron entre sí, soltaron el martillo y al pasar eso Damien se corrió asía atrás cayendo al piso con la espalda arqueada asía atrás… y cuando paso eso sus cuernos se clavaron en el piso XD.

-…- nadie sabía que decir y estaban muy asombrados por eso, hasta que…

-¡JAJAJAJAJA, PERO QUE DIVERTIDO, SOLAMENTE ERES UN POBRE DIABLO DEBILUVHO Y POR ESO TE CLAVARON LOS CUERNOS, NO AL CONTRARIO, CLAVASTES LOS CUERNOS!- exclamó Alarcón riendo como un lunático y se sujetaba el estómago por tanto reír y se le salían unas cuantas lágrimas por reír tanto y varios de los demás empezaron a reír dejando de lado el terror que habían tenido anteriormente.

-¡PEDAZO DE MIERDA!- exclamó muy furioso Damien mientras se ponía de pie, con pedazos de tierra clavados en sus cuernos todavía para luego darle una fuerte patada al martillo, pero solamente se partió las garras de su pie izquierdo y empezó a gritar del dolor mientras se lo sujetaba y daba pequeños salticos y todos rieron por eso.

-¿Qué decías que solamente era un pedazo de mierda que fabricamos y pusimos ahí?- le preguntó burlón el guía mientras reía como el resto.

-¡PEDAZO DE…!- eso molestó aún más a Damien e hizo el ademan de lanzarle una bola de fuego, pero Alarcón de le detuvo su mano izquierda con su mano derecha sin quemarse por el fuego.

-Ya diablillo, no seas tan mal perdedor- le dijo aun riendo el colombiano para luego soltarle la mano y el pelinegro infernal empezó a volver a su forma "normal" mientras se cruzaba de brazos y murmuraba algunas cosas molesto- Y supongo que nadie más va a tratar de mover el martillo ¿verdad?- preguntó burlón y desafiante a los demás, pero cuando parecía que nadie se iba a ofrecer…

-¡Yo lo hago!- exclamó de repente Gok´Zarah poniendo su pose de "súper héroe" llamando la atención de todos.

-¿Estás seguro Gok?- le preguntó un poco inseguro Gary.

-¡Claro que lo estoy! Recuerden que yo fui el que derroto a terrible Cthullu hace años con mucha facilidad y mi súper fuerza y poderes han aumentado mucho en todo este tiempo- les aseguro sonriendo el rubio extraterrestre sin cambiar su pose de héroe.

-Pues ven aquí y prueba chico frambuesa- le pidió el colombiano burlón y el rubio se molestó por ese apodo y se acercó al martillo.

-¿en sus marcas, listos? ¡YA!- exclamó el rubio extraterrestre al mismo tiempo que jalaba el martillo… pero para sorpresa de todos no lo pudo levantar, así que empezó a usar toda su súper fuerza para tratar de moverlo, pero ni así podía y por el increíble forcejeo de sus brazos, espalda y piernas, el suelo de todo el valle, no, el suelo de todo el estado empezó a temblar como un terremoto asombrando a todos los presentes por eso, incluso Alarcón, y el rubio extraterrestre se estaba se estaba poniendo rojo por el esfuerzo mientras se le formaban venas en todo su cuerpo y rugía también, pero luego de unos cuantos segundos… sus manos se resbalaron y al igual que Damien cayó de espaldas y su cabeza se chocó duramente contra el suelo haciendo que este temblara aún más durante unos cuantos segundos.

-¡AUCHHHH!- exclamó adolorido el rubio extraterrestre mientras se ponía de pie y se sobaba la espalda.

-Increíble, ni siquiera el chico que derrotó a Cthullu, fue capaz de mover ese martillo- dijo muy asombrado uno de los agentes que estaban espiando a Butters y ellos miraron todo eso a través de unos binoculares.

-¿Pero por qué el cielo se puso oscuro y parece como si fuera a llover?- pregunto el otro agente observando el clima.

-Vaya… pues parece que este martillo es inmovible en realidad- dijo Alarcón tan asombrado como todos los demás estudiantes.

-¿Y por qué no lo tratas de mover tú para ver si en verdad es inmovible?- le preguntó Craig de forma desafiante y todos prestaron atención a lo que diría el latino.

-Pues este… yo…- Alarcón trataba de buscar una excusa, ya que a pesar de ser bien súper poderoso, no creía se capaz de mover el martillo, pero para su alivió empezó a llover.

-Oh mierda, ya es hora de irse chicos- les dijo Garrison y todos empezaron a dirigirse al autobús para cubrirse de la lluvia, excepto Kenny que durante todo ese evento, su dolor de cabeza seguía a pesar de ver los esfuerzos de los demás, pero por alguna razón se acercó al martillo y su dolor de cabeza desapareció enseguida y al estar frente a él por instinto lo sujeto con una mano al mismo tiempo que unos rayos cayeron y cuando hizo el ademan de tratar de levantarlo…

-¡Kenny no te quedes ahí y vamos al autobús!- le dijo de repente Kyle acercándosele y lo sujeto del brazo y lo empezó a alejar del martillo y el rubio solamente giro la cabeza para verlo una última vez.

-"¿En que estaba pensando? Es imposible que yo levante ese martillo"- pensó el rubio sintiéndose un poco estúpido por eso y siguió corriendo junto con el judío.

-Ya falta poco- dijo complacido el sujeto misterioso del primer capítulo.

Fin del capítulo.

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, especialmente cuando todos trataron de levantar el martillo, especialmente Damien y Gok´Zarah XD, ¿pero que es lo que le está pasando a Kenny y por qué trato de levantar él solo el martillo? Bueno, creo que esa respuesta es muy obvia XD.**


	15. Ch15 una leyenda mitoligica se hace real

**LOS VENGADORES DE SOUTH PARK **

**En esta ocasión, aparecerán personajes sorpresas :O y una sorpresita también ;D**

**CAPÍTULO QUINCE: UNA GRAN LEYENDA MITOLÓGICA SE HACE REALIDAD**

**KENNY POV:**

Luego de que Craig, Jack, el gorila de Trent, Mark, Josh, Damien y Gok´Zarah trataran de levantar ese martillo del suelo y todos fallaron miserablemente, había empezado a llover y el marica de Garrison nos dijo que ya era el momento de regresar al autobús porque estaba lloviendo y todos nos dirigimos a él… excepto yo, que desde el momento que había visto ese martillo me había vuelto a dar un fuerte dolor de cabeza y sentía una extraña sensación como de mareo o algo así, pero como todos estaban enfocados en como ellos 7 trataron de mover ese martillo, nadie se había dado cuenta de mi semblante, excepto Kyle; y después de que todos estaban lejos, por alguna extraña razón me acerqué a ese martillo, como si estuviera guiado por mi instinto o mejor dicho, algo dentro de mí me indico que me le acercara y al estar frente a él mi malestar desapareció enseguida, ese se me hizo muy raro y de nuevo el instinto me indico que lo tratara de levantar, así que lo sujete con una mano y por alguna razón cuando lo sujete cayeron unos rayos al mismo tiempo, pero cuando hice el ademan de moverlo…

-¡Kenny no te quedes ahí y vamos al autobús!- me grito de repente Kyle y sin previo aviso me sujeto del brazo y literalmente me empezó a arrastrar alejándome del martillo y yo lo vi por última vez.

-"¿En que estaba pensando? Es imposible que yo levante ese martillo"- me dije a mí mismo de forma mental sintiéndome un gran estúpido, ya que si ni siquiera Craig, Jack, los tres bastardos, Damien y Gok´Zarah pudieron moverlo, mucho menos yo; y eso que Gok fue el que derroto al monstruo Cthullu hace tantos años y no lo movió ni un milímetro, ¿Qué oportunidad tendría alguien como yo para siquiera moverlo?, que idiota soy… pero algo dentro de mí me volvió a decir que yo si era capaz de levantarlo, ¿Es que acaso yo si era digno de levantarlo tal y como nos lo dijo el guía? ¿Oh es que acaso el calor me afecto más de lo que pensé? Tal vez fue por eso.

Ya estando todos en el hotel, estábamos muy felices porque era la hora de la cena, así que todos estábamos en el comedor para esperar que nos dieran comida… pero algunos no estaban muy felices que digamos, como por ejemplo Jack, Craig y los 3 pendejos, que les dolían las manos, los brazos, las piernas y espalda por el gran esfuerzo que hicieron para mover ese martillo, hasta Damien parecía estar un poco adolorido y cansado por eso, pero el que estaba peor era Gok, que tiene una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza ya que todavía le duele por el fuerte golpe que se dio, no puedo negar que se me hizo muy gracioso eso y sus amigos le preguntaban si se encontraba bien.

Pero cuando nos sirvieron la comida, el culón de Cartman y Alarcón devoraban lo que les sirvieron a la velocidad de la luz y sus manos y bocas se movían tan rápido que parecían líneas borrosas y algunos de mis amigos y compañeros los vieron de forma rara y extrañada, sobre todo al culo gordo, ya que muy pocas veces se le ve moverse de esa manera tan rápida, pero el resto de nosotros reíamos por eso.

Y en cuanto a mí… bueno, la comida me parecía muy deliciosa, pero por alguna MUY EXTRAÑA razón, no tenía hambre y solamente me limitaba a ver mi comida sin interés y eso que proviniendo de un lugar como en el que yo vivo esto es el manjar digno de un dios, y si no tenía hambre es porque… porque no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que paso hoy y no me refiero a lo del martillo solamente, sino por lo que paso en el museo cuando ese encargado nos hablaba sobre la mitología Nórdica ya que a pesar de que la mayoría de mis compañeros no entendían nada o no prestaban ni 5 de atención, yo si ponía todo mi interés a lo que decía y entendía perfectamente sobre lo que contaba y por alguna extraña razón me sentía muy familiarizado por todo lo que contaba, sobre todo cuando mencionaba al dios Odín o de la diosa Gaea… pero cuando con el que más me familiarizaba de todos era Thor el supuesto dios del trueno, y cuando había visto ese imagen suya en el museo y me dio ese malestar… era la casi la misma sensación que tuve cuando vi el Mjolnir, ¿acaso es una coincidencia? Trataba de convencerme de eso… pero luego recordaba que en algunas veces en el pasado, había tenido sensaciones muy parecidas a estas, sobre todo cuando llovía y no solamente me sentía raro, sino que por alguna razón en varias ocasiones me encantaba mucho ver como caían los rayos y escuchar los truenos y sentir la lluvia contra mi piel, cuando no tenía mi capucha puesta claro está, contraste a varios de mis amigos que no les gustaba para nada los truenos, rayos y lluvia, pero no solamente sentía cosas raras por eso, sino que cuando veía a alguien usar un martillo para algo… también me sentía muy identificado por eso , como si estuviera recordando algo que yo hacía muchas veces con un martillo, como si yo tuviese algún tipo de relación con Thor y su legendario martillo y… ¡NO! ¡¿En qué rayos estoy pensando?! Eso es totalmente ilógico, él solamente es un personaje de la mitología Nórdica, es absurdo que yo tenga alguna relación con ese ser increíblemente poderoso de cuentos para niños… pero luego recordé que cuando estaba en el museo, una voz proviniendo de mi cabeza había exclamado Asgard en señal de triunfo, y que ese lugar es donde supuestamente donde los dioses Nórdicos habitan, y al igual que pasó cuando mencionaron a Odín, Gaea y… a Thor, me sentí muy identificado con ese lugar, como si ya lo conociera, suponiendo que fuera posible; pero esa voz… no es la primera vez que la escucho, en algunas veces en el pasado también la eh escuchado exclamando diferentes cosas, ya sea en señal de triunfo o ese tipo de cosas, ¿Oh es que acaso estoy desarrollando una doble personalidad como Butters? De solo pensar en esa posibilidad me aterró enseguida y no sé cómo Butters ha sido capaz de resistir tanto tiempo con otra personalidad en su mente sin que pierda la cabeza, supongo que es más fuerte que cualquiera de nosotros en ese sentido; pero esa sería una explicación más "lógica" que pensar que yo supuestamente tenga algún tipo de relación con Thor o con algunos de los supuestos dioses o seres de la mitología Nórdica… pero viniendo de South Park, lo "lógico" es algo MUY INUSUAL.

-¿Te pa-pasa algo Ke-Kenny?- me preguntó Butters sentado a mi lado y yo estaba tan enfocado en mis pensamientos que no me había dado cuenta que todos ya habían terminado de comer sus respectivos alimentos y el mío estaba totalmente intacto y frio.

-Eh… nada, no pasa me nada… es solo que… que no tengo hambre- le mentí lo mejor que pude y él, junto con varios de los que aún estaban en la mesa se me habían quedado viendo muy sorprendidos por eso, ya que obviamente yo NUNCA había dicho algo como eso y mucho menos antes comida gratis.

-¿Estas bien Kenny, no estas enfermo o algo así?- me preguntó Kyle muy preocupado y con un tono muy parecido al de su madre cuando cree que él o Ike están enfermos y al igual que ella me puso una mano en la frente pensando que tenía fiebre o algo así.

-Ya Kyle no seas así, estoy bien- le dije riendo un poco por esa aptitud tan maternal que tiene.

-De seguro se te rostizo el cerebro cuando estábamos en ese valle pobretón, y por eso se te olvido toda el hambre que tienes al ser un muerto de hambre como tú hermanita y el resto de tu familia y…- el culón de Cartman me estaba insultando, pero cuando mencionó a mi hermana Karen, enseguida me le acerqué furioso y le di un fuerte puñetazo en la cara tirándolo al piso de espaldas asombrando a casi todos los presentes, excepto a Alarcón, Damien, Craig, Trent y sus amigos que miraron divertidos todos eso- ¡AUCHHH, MI NARIZ!- se quejó entre muy adolorido y enojado ya que le rompí la nariz, pero no perdí el tiempo en sujetarlo de la parte delantera de su abrigo rojo y usando todas mis fuerzas levantarlo del piso viéndolo directamente a los ojos.

-¡Vuelves a mencionar a mi hermana de esa manera y te parto todos los huesos del cuerpo también!- le grite en toda la cara sin dejar de estar furioso y él muy bastardo solamente se limitó a tragar crudo mientras sudaba un poco.

-Bueno ya chicos, dejen de pelearse como perros y gatos y vayan a sus habitaciones para dormir- nos dijo de repente el señor Garrison que también había visto divertido toda la situación.

-¿Y cómo rayos voy a dormir si el marica este quemó quemo la cama?- preguntó de repente Luis Carlos señalando con su pulgar derecho a Damien que enseguida se molestó por eso y casi todos empezaron a reír por eso, excepto yo que todavía estaba molesto con el culón de Cartman.

-Pues compartan un sillón o algo, pero no se acaramelen mucho- les dijo burlonamente Trent y Alarcón enseguida se molestó tanto como Damien por eso y de nuevo todos empezaron a reír por eso y yo no pude evitar reír también.

Ya estando todos en nuestras respectivas habitaciones, podía escuchar a algunos viendo televisión o hablando entre sí… especialmente los grito e insultos de Kyle y Cartman y varios quejidos por parte de los demás.

Yo mientras tanto, estaba junto con Butters, pero a diferencia de ayer, en estos momentos no tenía ganas de ver alguna película pornográfica por las diferentes cosas que tengo en la mente y Butters dijo que ya estaba cansado así que se durmió primero que yo luego de haberse tomado su medicina para dormir y no podía evitar reír al verlo, ya que tenía una especie de pantaloneta y camiseta de Hello Kity, pero me parece sorprendente que pueda conseguir ropa de esa marca que le quede.

Así que yo también me estaba quedando dormido, pero cuando lo hice…

_-"¡Yo soy el mejor!"-_

_-"¡Soy invencible y nadie puede ganarme, NADIE!"-_

_-"¡¿Cuándo van a aprender?! Nunca van a poder derrotarme ¡NUNCA!"-_

_-"¡… y tú solamente eres un viejo amargado, decrepito, senil, acabado y débil!"-_

_-"¡Te destierro de nuestro reino y estarás confinado en Midgard bajo una forma mortal y no recordaras nada ni volverás aquí hasta que aprendas el significado de la humildad, la paz y la justicia!"-_

-¡AHHHH!- grite al despertarme y estaba respirando agitadamente mientras sudaba y empecé a ver de un lado a otro- Oh cielos…- me dije a mí mismo tratando de tranquilizar mi respiración y pasándome mi mano derecha por mi cabello y pude notar que Butters todavía seguía profundamente dormido a pesar de que grite, esa medicina que toma para dormir sí que es bien potente.

-¡QUIEN SEA EL QUE GRITO, CIERRE LA PUTA BOCA!- escuché de repente el grito molesto de Alarcón para luego escuchar como una especie de golpe seco, creo que arrojó algo contra una pared, así que vi la hora en el reloj y vi que ya eran las 11:30 PM.

Decidí pararme e ir a lavarme la cara para tratar de recuperarme de ese mal sueño… que en realidad parecían ser como una especie de recuerdos de mi pasado o algo así, ¿pero cómo es posible?

Trate de no volver a pensar en eso e hice el ademan de volver a dormir con Butters **(NA: eso me recuerda el título de un fic ¿pero cuál? XD) **pero al pasar por la ventana del cuarto… pude fijarme muy bien que a lo lejos, se estaba formando una tormenta y si mi sentido de orientación no me falla, es en el mimo lugar en donde estaba ese martillo… en el Jardín de los dioses y a pesar de la distancia podía ver muy bien como caían rayos y escuchar los truenos que provienen de halla.

De nuevo empecé a sentir esa extraña sensación y de nuevo me sujete la cabeza porque me volvió a doler y cerré los ojos del dolor, pero después de unos segundos de estar gimiendo adolorido, los volví a abrir viendo de nuevo en esa dirección, pero esta vez con determinación, así que me puse mi ropa con la intención de ir a ese lugar para tratar de llegar al fondo de todo este asunto.

Usando mis grandes habilidades de Mysterion, pude irme del hotel sin que nadie me viera, así que estaba caminando por las oscuras y solitarias calles de Colorado Springs y aunque desde el valle hasta el hotel me pareció largo cuando regresamos… en realidad no me tomo tanto tiempo como pensé y ya había llegado a él y siendo de noche no me estaba rostizando como la última vez.

Así que estaba recorriendo el lugar en busca del martillo a pesar de que era muy de noche y mientras llovía fuertemente y caían muchos rayos y se escuchaban fuertes truenos, tengo que agradecerle al tipo que nos guió ya que hizo un muy buen trabajo y nos enseñó muy bien los caminos de este lugar, así que después de unos minutos lo encontré

Ahí frente a mí estaba el Mjolnir el supuestamente legendario martillo del dios del trueno Thor y aún estaban presentes las marcas en el piso echas por Damien y Gok´Zarah, especialmente las de este; pero al verlo de nuevo sentí esa extraña sensación y me volvió a dar un fuerte dolor de cabeza, pero pude aclimatarme a este y me le acerqué y como la última vez ese malestar desapareció enseguida, no sé si sea mi imaginación, pero al estar cerca de él, aumentaron los rayos, truenos, la fuerza del viento y la fuerza de como caían las gotas de lluvia.

Así que de nuevo lo sujete por instinto, pero esta vez con mis dos manos e iba a tratar de jalarlo, pero de nuevo me volví a sentir estúpido como cuando Kyle me jaló, pero estando ya aquí no voy a desperdiciar el viaje y que sea en vano, así que lo jalé **(NA: escuchen la canción del Señor de los Anillos 3 cuando el líder de los elfos le da a Aragón la espada Narsil).**

Y para mi GRAN SORPRESA fui capaz de levantar el martillo con toda facilidad, estaba tan impresionado que no podía ni hablar, es decir… ¿Cómo carajos pude mover este martillo? Y aún con una sola mano podía moverlo con toda libertad haciendo que se balanceara sin ningún problema, era tan ligero como una pluma; esto no me podía estar pasando y después lo empuñe con mi mano derecha por encima de mí levantándolo con todo el brazo extendido… y de repente un rayo me cayó encima.

Fin del capítulo.

**(¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!, ¿en realidad pensaron que este era el fin del capítulo? ¡Pues se equivocan! Solo fue una pequeña bromita pesada XD, así que continuemos con la lectura).**

Pero cuando me cayó ese rayo, en vez de que casi me muriera como pasó en Costa Rica, sentí una extraña sensación… una sensación muy agradable por cierto, no sabría cómo describir lo que siento, es como si recuperara una parte muy importante de mí… como si estuviera completo por así decirlo y más vigoroso de lo que era.

Así que empecé a caminar de espaldas alejándome un poco de la piedra en donde antes estaba el martillo… pero al hacer eso escuché el sonido de metal contra metal, eso me asusto porque pensé que alguien estaba cerca, pero al mirar a mi alrededor no había nadie, eso me extrañó e hice el ademan de volver a caminar, pero de nuevo escuché el sonido de metal, pero en vez de mirar a mi alrededor mire a en dirección a mis pies… y enseguida me sorprendí por lo que vi, ya que en vez de ver mi típica ropa naranja y algo desgastada, tenía una especie de armadura muy rara y al ver mis brazos noté que tenía una especie de banda en cada uno con unos guanteletes de metal que los cubrían por completo y unas extrañas botas de metal, una especie de cinturón metálico, también pude notar que tenía una capa roja y sentí que tenía una especie de casco puesto y al quitármelo vi que tenía como alitas a cada lado **(NA: la armadura es algo parecida a la de: Thor el Mundo Oscuro… a pesar de que aún no se ha dado esa película XD)** pero al ver mi reflejo en él… me sorprendí más de lo que ya estaba, porque mi cabello rubio había crecido mucho, llegando al punto que algunos mechones me cubrían una parte de la espalda y otros cerca del pecho; pero lo más asombroso de todo era mí físico, aunque mi cara y el color de mis ojos no cambiaron, me volví más alto de lo que ya era… mucho más alto, creo que medía como entre un metro con 90 centímetros o 2 metros de altura, y también me volví MUY musculoso, tal vez más que Trent o incluso más que Jack y pude darme cuenta de eso a pesar de tener esa armadura puesta.

-¿Pero qué carajos…?- me pregunté a mí mismo muy asombrado por todo eso y con la mirada me empecé a examinar cada rincón del cuerpo y esa extraña armadura y aún con el martillo en mi mano derecha y en mi izquierda ese extraño casco y pude notar como ya no estaba lloviendo ni caían rayos ni se escuchaban truenos como si no hubiera pasado nada- ¿Qué significa todo esto…?- me volví a preguntar sin cambiar de semblante y después me puse ese raro casco.

Pero de repente una especie de haz de luz bajo del cielo tomándome por sorpresa, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, sentí como si alguien me estuviera jalando, y me despegué del piso enseguida y sentí como mi cuerpo se movía a una velocidad impresionante mientras todo a mí alrededor brillaba y después de unos segundos que me parecieron eternos… me detuve sin más.

Estaba arrodillado haciendo una especie de reverencia y al ponerme de pie y ver asía adelante… vi a una persona que estaba en una especie de plataforma y de esta pareció sacar una espada al mismo tiempo que una luz detrás de mí pareció apagarse.

-Al fin estas aquí príncipe, hacía mucho tiempo que no nos vemos cara a cara- me dijo sonriendo ese tipo acercándose a mí, era afroamericano, tenía una especie de armadura, diferente a la mía y de color dorada, con un casco con cuernos a cada lado, era alto y parecía ser muy fuerte y… un momento, ¿acaso me llamo príncipe?

-¿Quién eres tú?- le pregunté muy sorprendido por cómo me llamó y retrocediendo unos pasos.

-¿No te acuerdas de mí?- me preguntó y me le quede viendo detenidamente y por alguna extraña razón se me hacía muy familiar, pero negué con la cabeza- no te preocupes, ya recuperaras la memoria en poco tiempo, pero ahora sígueme tú padre, madre y el resto de los Asgardianos te están esperando muy emocionados y ansiosos- me dijo sonriendo ese sujeto, ¿pero de que carajos me está hablando?

-Espera un momento tú… eh…- no sabía cómo llamarle y él rió un poco por eso.

-Heimdall, ya te dije que pronto recuperaras la memoria, no te angusties príncipe- me aseguro sonriendo luego de decirme su nombre, iba a objetar, pero algo dentro de mí me decía que podía confiar en él, así que lo seguí.

El tal Heimdall y yo nos subimos a una especie de carrosa impulsada por dos caballos y estos anduvieron sobre lo que parecía ser una especie de puente hecho de cristal que brillaba de forma extraña eso me sorprendió un poco, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue que nos estábamos acercando a una especie de ciudad, pero al igual que con paso con él, se me hacía muy familiar… tal vez demasiado.

Mi sorpresa fue mucho mayor al llegar a ella, porque habían grandes edificios y estructuras que si tuviera que tratar de describir… tengo que decir que los edificios de Futurama y los de Súper Sónicos palidecen ante ellos, ya que parecen como si fueran de alta tecnología… ¿o parecen estar hechos de magia? Ni siquiera sé que estoy pensando. Pero mientras andábamos por una especie de carretera, las personas que estaban cerca de nosotros parecía sorprenderse mucho al vernos, mejor dicho, al verme a mí y parece que a varias personas se les iba a salir los ojos de sus cuencas o que se les fuera a caer la quijada, pero lo raro es que esas personas vestían raras prendas.

Luego de unos minutos los dos llegamos a una especie de castillo muy grande y al bajarnos de la carrosa nos acercamos a la gran puerta de entrada y alrededor de esta habían como unos guardias o algo así, que al vernos, mejor dicho al verme, se arrodillaron haciendo una especie de reverencia.

-¡BIENVENIDO SEA GRAN PRÍNCIPE!- exclamaron todos ellos al mismo tiempo y eso de nuevo me extrañó, pero seguí caminando con Heimdall alejándonos de ellos y entrando al gran castillo.

Al entrar en él me asombré aún más de lo que ya estaba, ya que parecía como si fuera de la realeza, con varias estatuas y monumentos de diferentes formas y tamaños, las paredes tenían muchos adornos, muy bonitos al igual que unas especies de muebles… pero como paso con Heimdall, se me hacían muy familiares y habían como sirvientes en los alrededores y al igual que esos guardias hicieron reverencias ante mí presencia y todos estaban muy emocionados al verme; y después de unos minutos de caminar, llegamos ante otra gran puerta doble.

-¿Listo para volver a ver de nuevo a tu padre, madre y amigos?- me preguntó Heimdall estando los dos parados frente a las puertas, iba a preguntarle de que coño estaba hablando, pero de repente las puertas se abrieron y él entró y no tuve más opción que seguirlo y apenas entré…

-¡TURRUMM, TURRUMM, TURRUMM!- escuche de repente el sonido de trompetas tocadas a todo pulmón y delante de mí habían varias personas con ropas o armaduras raras que enseguida empezaron a gritar muy emocionadas al verme sobresaltándome enseguida y algunas de ellas gritaban cosas como: ¡está aquí! oh ¡al fin regresó! o ¡el campeón de Asgard ha vuelto! Y gritaban muchas otras cosas más mientras que yo seguía caminando con Heimdall por una larga alfombra roja y varias de esas personas arrojaban flores o pétalos, pero otras de esas personas hacían reverencias ante mí, pero de repente…

-¡AL FIN VUELVES AMIGO!- me gritó de repente un tipo con una especie de armadura, un hacha en la mano, pelirrojo, varaba y bigote abundantes.

-¡PENSÁBAMOS QUE NUNCA VOLVERÍAS!- me grito otro tipo con una especie de armadura también, rubio, con un pequeño bigote y barba.

-¡AH PASADO COMO UNA ETERNIDAD!- me gritó otro tipo, pelinegro, que parecía ser chino o japonés y al igual que los otros dos usaban armadura.

-¡Y NO HAS CAMBIADO NADA!- me gritó esta vez una mujer, que está bien buena por cierto, y al igual que los tres anteriores, usaba un tipo de armadura… que no dejaba mostrar bien su cuerpo, para mi desgracia, pero sin previo aviso ellos 4 se me acercaron y me abrazaron enseguida muy fuerte al mismo tiempo y me empezaron a decir cosas como: ¿Qué tal te fue en Midgard? o ¿Qué tal es vivir con los mortales? Y otras preguntas más que no sabía cuál de todas responder, así que solamente me limite a preguntarles:

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- cuando les pregunté eso los 4 enseguida cambiaron sus expresiones alegres a unas de tristeza.

-¿No nos recuerdas?- me preguntó desilusionado el sujeto pelirrojo y yo negué con la cabeza **(NA: no recuerdo los nombres y las habilidades que poseen los amigos de Thor).**

-Bueno no se preocupen amigos, él ya recobrará la memoria tarde o temprano- dijo optimista esa mujer, iba a decirles algo, pero ella se me adelantó- ven, tú padre y madre te están esperando- me dijo de la misma forma que Heimdall me dijo y después ellos le pidieron a las personas que nos rodeaban que se hicieran a un lado para que yo pudiera seguir caminando por la alfombra roja e hice eso hasta que…

-¡Mí hijo al fin ha regresado!- exclamó una mujer, que estaba vestida con ropas digna de una reina y ella estaba al lado de un señor sentado en un trono parecía viejo con barba y bigotes blancos, que tenía una especie de armadura como los demás, tenía un casco con cuernos y… parecía que era tuerto del ojo derecho.

-"Se parece al rey de Tetalandia"- pensé un poco burlón refiriéndome e ese rey que veía cuando me drogaba con orina de gato cuando era un niño, pero de repente esa señora enseguida se me acercó para abrazarme y darme besitos en la cara, a pesar de que tengo el casco puesto todavía y no pude evitar avergonzarme por eso- ¡mi hijo Thor ha vuelto!- me dijo ella luego de haberme dejado de abrazar y sosteniéndome cada lado de mi cara con sus manos y… esperen un segundo, ¿acaso me llamó su hijo Thor? Eso me sombró mucho más de lo que ya estaba e iba a decir algo, pero por enésima vez me interrumpieron.

-Hijo mío… que bueno que estés aquí- me dijo ese señor levantándose de su trono mientras se me acercaba y todos los presentes se arrodillaron ante él haciendo una reverencia- por favor… quítate el casco para poder verte bien…- me pidió ya que con este extraño casco puesto no se mostraba muy bien mi cara, así que un poco inseguro me lo quité y él y esa señora sonrieron más que al principio- tal y como te recuerdo…- me dijo al mismo tiempo que con su mano derecha me acariciaba el cachete izquierdo, pero eso no me incomodo por alguna razón- ¡que este día sea recordado, como el día en que mi hijo Thor ha vuelto de su exilio!- exclamó de forma triunfal y alegre.

-¡VIVA EL PRÍNCIPE THOR, QUE VIVA!- exclamaron todos los que estaban presentes al mismo tiempo de forma triunfal y alegre también, pero decidí ya no estar más callado y hable.

-Oigan…- dije llamando la atención de todos y me prestaron atención.

-¿Sí hijo mío?- me preguntó esa señora y yo carraspee un poco antes de hablar.

-¿Alguien podría explicarme que rayos está pasando?- cuando pregunté eso casi todos los presentes dejaron de exclamar felices y se me quedaron viendo entre asombrados y con dudas, pero el que me dijo eso y esa señora soltaron una pequeña risita.

-Oh hijo mío… tengo mucho que explicarte- me dijo ese señor sonriendo todavía- déjennos a solas por favor- le pidió a las demás personas y todas ellas empezaron a retirarse, incluyendo Heimdall, las cuatro personas que me habían saludado emocionadamente y eso mujer y solamente quedamos ese señor tuerto y yo.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué es este lugar, quienes son todos ustedes, porque me llaman príncipe, por qué tú y esa mujer me llaman hijo? Y lo más importante ¿por qué me llamaron Thor?- le pregunté sin rodeos y un poco molesto mientras estaba cruzado de brazos, pero él volvió a reír un poco.

-Te dije que tengo mucho que explicarte, así que comencemos, pero caminemos mientras te explico- me dijo él y yo un poco desconfiado lo seguí mientras caminábamos.

Lo que él me contaba era impresionante, mejor dicho inimaginable, me dijo que mi nombre verdadero es Thor Odison, y que él es mi padre verdadero Odín el rey de los dioses Nórdicos y que esa mujer que me había abrazado era mi verdadera madre Gaea reina de la tierra, y que este lugar era Asgard es el reino en donde viven los dioses Nórdicos conocidos también como Asgardianos y este reino forma parte de los Nueve Reinos también conocido como el árbol de la vida y de sus raíces están unidos los mundos que son: Asgard, Midgard (que es así como llaman a la Tierra), Helheim, Niflheim, Muspellhein, Svartalfheim, Alfheim, Vanaheim y Jötunheim, que nombres tan difíciles de aprender si me preguntan, pero volviendo al tema importante, le pregunté que si en verdad yo era su hijo Thor y que era un Asgardiano, ¿Por qué entonces yo vivía en la Tierra?, Odín me dijo que yo antes era un belicoso señor de la guerra, dios de los vikingos tal como se encargado nos había dicho en ese museo, pero que yo era muy agresivo y que prefería resolver las cosas con violencia en vez de buscar una solución pacífica, así que por eso me había quitado todos mis poderes y recuerdos y me mandó a la tierra para que aprendiera los valores de la humildad, justicia y paz tal y como paso en la pesadilla que había tenido y que después de años y años de reencarnar de persona en persona, había reencarnado como Kenny McCormick y con todas mis anteriores vidas, incluyendo esta, ya había aprendido muy bien los valores de la justicia, la paz y la humildad… sobre todo está viviendo con mis padres mortales, así que desde ese momento había empezado a tener esas raras sensaciones cuando pasaban los años hasta ahora y era porque ya era el momento de reclamar mi martillo Mjolnir y volver a ser el dios del trueno Thor.

-… y es por eso que estas aquí hijo mío, porque ya has aprendido mucho del mundo de los mortales y de lo que vale la vida de los demás y no te preocupes, tú memoria regresara poco a poco- me terminó explicando Odín sonriendo.

-Vaya… todos estos años viviendo en la pobreza con mis supuestos padres… y resulta que era un príncipe de un reino de dioses…- le dije muy asombrado mientras me apoyaba en una baranda y podía ver todo el reino de Asgard- eso explica porque yo tengo el pelo rubio- le dije bromista ya que mi papá es castaño y mi mamá es pelirrojo y Odín rio por eso, pero luego recordé algo importante- ¿pero qué hay de todas mis muertes? ¿Por qué me he muerto tanta veces en mi vida?- le pregunté ese detalle que me ha carcomido durante mucho tiempo.

-Pues verás hijo… resulta que cuando habías reencarnado en el útero de tu madre terrestre Carol… tanto ella como tu padre habían ido a una reunión del culto del dios oscuro Cthullu y ahí te maldijeron dándote la capacidad de revivir al tener la mala suerte de morirte de las cosas más raras que puedan pasar en Midgard, ya que los líderes de ese culto te querían usar para de alguna manera traer de nuevo a ese monstruo a la Tierra - me explicó Odín y yo enseguida me moleste por eso.

-Esos malditos bastardos…- susurre muy molesto aplastando la baranda con mis manos con mucha facilidad refiriéndome a mis padres terrestres- un momento, ¿entonces mi pequeña hermana Karen no es mi hermana de verdad?- le pregunté triste por eso.

-Biológicamente no, pero en todos estos años las has querido y cuidado tanto como si fuera tu verdadera hermana y eso te hace un gran hermano- me alagó Odín poniéndome una mano encima.

-Gracias- le agradecí- ¿y ahora que va a pasar conmigo, acaso me voy a quedar aquí para siempre y no podré regresar a la Tierra?- le pregunté preocupado por eso.

-No te preocupes hijo, con el Bifrost que es vigilado por Heimdal podrás ir y regresar de Midgard todas las veces que sean necesarias- me aseguró sonriendo y eso me tranquilizo- además, con tu martillo podrás crear portales a cualquier parte del universo o dimensiones adyacentes e ir a ellos con toda facilidad- me volvió a asegura y eso me sorprendió, no sabía que tenía tanto poderes.

-Me parece perfecto- le dije sonriendo- y… ¿puedo irme ahora? Es que mis amigos en la Tierra podrían preocuparse si no me ven- le pedí.

-Claro que puedes irte hijo mío, y cuando empieces a recuperar tú memoria ven y saluda a todos como debe ser- me dijo sonriendo y le volví a agradecer, pero luego recordé un importante detalle.

-¿Pero qué hay de mi apariencia física y de esta armadura? Si voy así a la Tierra todos se sorprenderían al ver me así- le dijo volviendo a preocuparme, pero Odín volvió a reír.

-Tú martillo Mjolnir se puede volver una pequeña banda y cuando se vuelva así, volverás a tú forma terrestre y listo, no tendrás problemas- me volvió a agradecer y eso me alivió de nuevo, pero decidí que ya era momento de regresar al hotel.

-Bueno… fue un placer hablar contigo Odín, pero ahora tengo que regresar a ese hotel- le dije.

-A mí también me gustó mucho hablar contigo hijo mío- luego de que me dijera eso sonriendo, instintivamente empecé a girar mi martillo rápidamente y este creo un portal sorprendiéndome mucho.

-Adiós y saluda a todos de mi parte- le dije acercándome al portal y él se despidió también y desaparecí y al llegar al otro lado, estaba al frente de la puerta de la habitación que comparto con Butters- vaya… que interesante…- me dije asombrado, pero después me concentre para volver a mi forma normal y al pasar eso brillé durante unos momentos y ya había vuelto a la normalidad- listo, como de costumbre- me dije de nuevo sonriendo y no puedo para decirles a los chico sobre esto- dije impaciente ya que Odín me dijo que no había nada de malo que todos supieran mi identidad, pero cuando abrí la puerta del cuarto…

-¡OH SALCHICAS!- exclamó de repente Butters muy avergonzado ya que parece ser que estaba viendo otra película pornográfica y se estaba masturbando y yo enseguida reí a carcajadas por eso.

-¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡SE NOTA QUE NO HAS PERDIDO EL TIEMPO EN MI AUSENCIA! ¡JAJAJAJAJA!- exclamé sonriendo todavía y él se puso bien rojo de la vergüenza- si quieres puedo dar una vuelta por ahí hasta que termines- le dije ya un poco más calmado y cerré la puerta de cuarto y empecé a caminar por los pasillos del hotel pensando en cómo va ser mi vida ahora que soy el dios del trueno.

**AHORA SÍ, FIN DEL KENNY POV Y DEL CAPÍTULO**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, sobre todo cuando Kenny levanta su martillo y se vuelve Thor y cuando va a Asgard y ve a sus viejos amigos y padres y a todos los que lo recibieron XD y también espero lo que Butters estaba haciendo al final XD y también espero que no se haya molestado mucho por la pequeña bromita que hice XD.**


	16. Ch16 probando las habilidades adquiridas

**LOS VENGADORES DE SOUTH PARK**

**CAPÍTULO DIECISÉIS: PROBANDO LAS HABILIDADES ADQUIRIDAS**

Pero dejando de lado momentáneamente a los estudiantes de décimo grado B, especialmente a Kenny cuando se volvió Thor, nos volveremos a enfocar esta vez en Stan, que durante todo ese sábado seguía en la base voladora de S.H.I.E.L.D probando sus ya aumentadas habilidades físicas en diferentes tipos de pruebas y exámenes.

-¿Puede resistir joven Marsh?- le preguntó Fury, ya que el chico estaba levantando por encima de su cabeza una especie de contenedor en donde parecían estar algunos bloques de metal y los estaba sosteniendo con sus dos manos.

-Claro que puedo resistir director Fury- le aseguro sonriendo el pelinegro y parecer ser que no se estaba esforzando para nada en sostener esos bloques de metal y le llamo director en vez de Nick, ya que así es como generalmente se le suele llamar por parte de los demás o también decirle señor.

-Es impresionante- dijo muy asombrada la agente Romanoff y todos los que estaban presentes estaban asombrados como ella.

-¿Desea que aumentemos el peso señor?- pregunto el agente Coulson al director Fury y este se puso a pensar un momento mientras observaba a Stan.

-Sí, auméntenlo a 600 kilos- ordenó Fury y después unas clases máquinas se acercaron al chico y le pusieron encima de ese contenedor otros bloques de metal para llegar al peso pedido- ¿aún puede seguir soportando joven Marsh?- le volvió a preguntar como al principio.

-Por supuesto- les volvió a asegurar el pelinegro un poco arrogante y sin mostrar todavía ningún signo de estar cansado o fatigado y eso seguía asombrando a los presentes.

-¿Quiere que le aumentemos otros 200 kilos más señor?- preguntó un científico al director Fury ya que al parecer han aumentado el peso que sostiene Stan de 200 a 200.

-No, esta vez auméntenlo a una tonelada- cuando Fury dijo eso todos los que estaban presentes, incluyendo Stan, loe vieron muy sorprendidos.

-¿Qué…?- logro preguntar Stan apenas saliendo de su asombro, pero sin dejar de sostener los 600 kilos que ya tenía encima de sí.

-Que queremos que intentes levantar mil kilos por encima de tu cabeza- le dijo Fury como si fuera cualquier cosa- claro… si es que te sientes capaz de soportar todo ese peso- le dijo ya de forma comprensiva.

-…- Stan estaba pensando en sí debería de arriesgarse a tratar de soportar más peso todavía, pero luego de empujar un poco lo que estaba levantando con gran facilidad, tuvo la suficiente confianza para acceder- auméntenle a mil kilos- cuando dijo eso Fury sonrió complacido y volvió a dar la orden de que aumentaran el peso y de nuevo esas máquinas se acercaron a Stan y le pusieron encima más bloques de metal llegando a una tonelada, pero al pasar eso Stan gimió un poco adolorido o de esfuerzo mientras se agacho poniendo su rodilla derecha contra el piso para apoyarse y sus brazos parecieron ceder un poco al mismo tiempo que el contenedor se tuvo que apoyar en sus hombros, espalda y cuello y eso enseguida preocupo a Fury, a los agentes y científicos.

-¿Quiere que le quitemos los bloques joven Marsh?- le preguntó el agente Coulson tan preocupado como el resto.

-No esperen… yo puedo con esto…- les aseguró el chico sin cambiar de posición, pero antes de que alguien pudiera decirle algo, se empezó a levantar a duras penas mientras gruñía de esfuerzo, pero al final pudo levantar esos 1,000 kilos por encima de su cabeza asombrando de nuevo a los que se habían asombrado antes.

-Wau…- la agente Romanoff no podía ocultar su gran asombro, mientras que Fury volvió a sonreír complacido como al principio.

-Parece que es tan fuerte como el Capitán América original, tal y como lo cuentan sus historias y grandes anécdotas- dijo el agente Coulson no solo asombrado como el resto, sino también en forma de admiración cuando lo mencionó al aludido.

-¿Continuamos con las pruebas de fuerza física señor?- preguntó un científico a Fury y de nuevo todos le prestaron atención.

-No, ahora pongamos a prueba sus reflejos- les dijo Nick luego de haber pensado un momento.

-Entendido- dijeron varios de los presentes al mismo tiempo, excepto Stan que todavía estaba levantando esa tonelada y después las mismas máquinas se le acercaron para quitarle los bloques de metal y eso hizo que Stan soltara un suspiro de alivio y cansancio para secarse el sudor de su frente con su antebrazo izquierdo para después unas personas se le acercaron para verificar que estuviera bien y él les aseguro que se encontraba bien y después se acercó a Nick.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere que haga ahora señor Fury?- le preguntó mientras se seguía secando el sudor con una pequeña toalla que le dieron.

-Ver que tanto han aumentado tus reflejos joven Marsh, así que acompáñenos por favor- le pidió el director Fury y junto con el chico, los agentes Coulson y Romanoff y algunos otros agentes y científicos fueron a otra parte de la base… pero no se dieron cuenta que la persona misteriosa que vio como Stan se convirtió en un súper soldado los había estado observado todo ese tiempo también.

-Manada de idiotas, no saben que muy pronto su tan apreciada formula del súper soldado va a pasar a manos de mi jefecito- se dijo a sí mismo ese sujeto misterioso.

Mientras que Stan caminaba con Fury, Natasha y Coulson y el resto, ellos habían recibido informes sobre cómo se había formado una tormenta en el Jardín de los dioses en colorado Springs cuando los compañeros del pelinegro habían tratado de mover el martillo y sin ningún éxito, eso no los sorprendió ya que todos saben que nadie ha sido capaz de moverlo, pero lo que más les sorprendió fue saber que Gok´Zarah también había tratado de levantarlo y no pudo moverlo, tomando en cuenta que él fue quien derroto al monstruo Cthullu con mucha facilidad hace tantos años y ni con toda su increíble fuerza pudo mover el martillo, a pesar de que todo el terreno a su alrededor tembló ante su gran esfuerzo.

-No puedo creerlo… ni Mint Berry Crunch fue capaz de moverlo- dijo muy asombrado el agente Coulson.

-Parece que el martillo del supuesto dios del trueno Thor es en verdad inmovible- comento Natasha de forma irónica tratando de no parecer asombrada.

-"Si tan solo supiéramos como es que ese martillo llegó ahí…"- pensó Fury con algo de pesar ya que al parecer S.H.I.E.L.D ya ha tenido cierto interés en Mjolnir desde que supieron de él.

-Me hubiera gustado ver como Craig, Jack el bastardo de Trent y los demás fallaron al tratar de moverlo- dijo Stan entre divertido y burlón, pero luego tomo en cuenta algo muy importante que hizo que dejara de sonreír- esperen un momento… ¿ustedes estaban vigilando a todos a mis amigos y a mis compañeros cuando fueron a ese lugar?- les preguntó de forma molesta y eso tomo por sorpresa tanto a Fury como a los agentes y científico, pero al primero enseguida se le ocurrió una buena mentira.

-No joven Marsh te equivocas, lo que pasa es que nosotros siempre hemos estado interesados en como ese extraño martillo llego a ese lugar tan árido y tus amigos y compañeros estaban justo ahí por casualidad- le dijo, aunque en parte eso era cierto, también lo dijo ya que no quería que el pelinegro supiera que estaban vigilando a Butters.

-…- Stan durante unos segundos se les quedo viendo de forma desconfiada y con una ceja arqueada, pero después siguió caminando como si nada hubiera pasado pero en realidad estaba empezando a desconfiar de ellos.

-Parece que no se tragó el cuento señor- dijo la agente Romanoff al director Fury ya que tanto ella como su jefe y el agente Coulson se dieron cuenta perfectamente del semblante del pelinegro.

-Y tarde o temprano va a empezar a sospechar que nosotros seguimos vigilando a sus amigos, especialmente al joven Stouch- terminó por decir el agente Coulson.

-No se preocupen, con el tiempo él entenderá nuestras razones y así no habrá problemas- les trato de tranquilizar Fury estando muy seguro de sus palabras y después siguieron al pelinegro.

Stan estaba en una especie de sala rodeado de diferentes máquinas, mientras que Fury, los agentes y varios científicos lo estaban observando desde lejos a través de un vidrio reforzado.

-¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer ahora?- pregunto el chico con cierta emoción y dejando de lado la desconfianza que tenía hace unos momentos.

-"Como te había dicho antes, vamos a probar tus reflejos y esas máquinas alrededor tuyo te dispararan unas pequeñas pelotas de goma, pero no te preocupes, no son letales y tú trabajo es que trates de esquivar o agarrar las pelotas para evitar que te den y recuerda bien esto, aunque no te maten, te puede doler mucho si te dan ya que son tan rápidas como una bala y varían de calibre"- le dijo Fury a través de un parlante desde donde estaba, pero eso preocupo un poco a Stan, ero fue capaz de disimularlo bien.

-Estoy listo- les afirmó seguro y Nick le dio una señal a unos científicos para que activaran las máquinas y de estas salieron lo que parecían ser cañones de armas y eso de nuevo preocupo a Stan y de nuevo tuvo que disimular.

-Esto se pondrá interesante- dijo en voz baja Natasha a Coulson y este no pudo evitar reír por eso.

-"¿Listo joven?"- preguntó un científico a Stan por un parlante y este asintió con la cabeza- "3, 2, 1… ¡YA!"- exclamó para luego presionar un botón.

Al pasar eso una de las pistolas disparo una pelotica de color rojo que se dirigía a la cara de Stan y este apenas pudo reaccionar agachándose y ella paso por encima de su cabeza rozándole unos mechones de cabello, pero fue suficiente para que Fury y los demás testigos se asombraran enseguida ya que la pelotica se movía tan rápido como una bala de verdad.

-Sí que es interesante ¿verdad Natasha?- le preguntó Coulson de forma un poco burlona refiriéndose a lo que ella había dicho anteriormente y porque ella estaba sorprendida también.

-Estuvo cerca…- se dijo a sí mismo Stan un poco aliviado y viendo donde la pelotica impacto y dejo una marca roja de pintura.

-¿Continuamos señor?- preguntó un científico a Fury y este le dijo que sí y se volvió a activar otra arma, pero esta vez detrás de Stan, que no se dio cuenta de eso y antes de que pudiera reaccionar le dispararon y la pelotica le dio de lleno en el centro de la espalda.

-¡AUCHHH!- gritó muy adolorido el pelinegro sobándose la espalda- ¡ESO DOLIO, NO ES JUSTO QUE ATAQUEN POR LA ESPALDA!- volvió a exclamar no solamente adolorido, sino también muy molesto.

-"En un combate los enemigos no van a ser justos y si tienen la oportunidad te van a atacar por la espalda si le das la más mínima oportunidad, así que no te quejes"- le espeto la agente Romanoff como si lo estuviera regañando y el chico refunfuño molesto por eso.

-"No te preocupes joven Marsh, recuerda que tienes la capacidad de curarte de tus heridas y eres mucho más resistente que una persona normal, así que no vas a estar adolorido por mucho tiempo"- le trato de tranquilizar el agente Coulson, pero el pelinegro todavía estaba molesto.

-"Escucha joven Marsh, no podrás estar viendo todo a tu alrededor al mismo tiempo, así que tienes que usar tus otros sentidos para poder localizar el peligro y lo que traten de usar e tu contra y para eso debes de mantener la calma, así que concéntrate"- Fury le dio ese sabio consejo y el chico luego de refunfuñar un poco se tranquilizó.

Así que Fury ordenó de nuevo que volvieran a disparar con Stan, pero este en vez de tratar de ver de dónde iba a salir el disparo, solamente enfoco sus oídos para escuchar de donde podría provenir el disparo y al pasar eso pudo escuchar cómo se movían las partes mecánicas de una pistola que está a su izquierda y a una altura de tres metros, así que cuando escuchó como se activó, enseguida movió por instinto su brazo derecho al mismo tiempo que la pelotica salió disparada… y para su sorpresa y la de los testigos fue capaz de atraparla con su mano derecha.

-¿Pero qué coño…?- se preguntó a sí mismo Stan mientras miraba la pelotica que tenía en su mano derecha.

-La atrapo en el aire…- dijo en susurro la agente Romanoff sin poder disimular su asombro.

-Parece como si tuviera un sexto sentido para sentir el peligro, como ese chico que vive en New York- comentó el agente Coulson haciendo referencia a cierto héroe de la ciudad mencionada **(NA: adivine adivinador XD).**

-Muy bien- dijo el director Fury sonriendo de forma complacida- dispárenle otra vez, pero de forma múltiple y al mismo tiempo- les ordenó a unos científicos, que estaban muy asombrados también, así que presionaron unos botones activando las demás armas.

Al pasar eso Stan se dio cuenta de que le iban a volver a disparar por detrás, así que enseguida se tiró pecho tierra esquivando la pelotica, pero luego se dio cuenta de que querían dispararle en la cabeza, así que saltó asía atrás poniéndose de pie esquivando de nuevo un disparo, pero luego noto que querían dispararle al mismo tiempo por cada lado, así que como lo hizo Neo en la película de Matríx arqueo su espalda asía atrás esquivando de nuevo las peloticas, pero de nuevo noto que querían dispararle en cada pierna, así que puso sus manos en el piso, aun estando de espaldas y levanto sus dos piernas esquivando de nuevo las peloticas al mismo tiempo que dio media asía atrás poniéndose de pie, pero al ver asía adelante vio que le querían disparar justo entre las piernas y enseguida salto muy alto abriendo las piernas y la pelotica pasó muy por debajo de él y después cayó parado al piso.

-Si me hubiera dado ahí, me hubiera dolido mucho más que el disparo que recibí en la espalda- se dijo a sí mismo el chico de forma aliviada y al parecer no estaba nada cansado por haber esquivado todos esos disparos.

Pero de nuevo tanto Fury, como los agentes se habían vuelto a sorprender por esa gran demostración de habilidad y nadie sabía que decir, hasta que…

-Como ya dije, parece que tuviera un sexto sentido como ese chico de New York- comentó el agente Coulson para romper el hielo.

-Parece que sus sentidos y reflejos son tan agudos como los del súper soldado original- dijo Natasha luego de haber dejado de estar asombrada.

-Eso quiere decir que va por un muy buen camino para volverse el nuevo Capitán América- dijo el director Fury volviendo a sonreír complacido.

-¿Seguimos con los disparos señor?- le preguntó uno de los científicos.

-No, creo que con esto pudimos medir muy bien sus reflejos, coordinación y equilibrio, ahora es el momento de ver que tan rápido eso corriendo- luego de haber dicho esto, le indico a Stan que saliera de ese cuarto de pruebas y fueran a otra parte de la base.

Así que luego de caminar de nuevo por la base, pusieron a Stan en una especie de caminadora que parece ser de alta tecnología y le pegaron unos cables para medir su pulso, respiración y cansancio; así que activaron la caminadora y al principio era un simple trote, pero luego la velocidad aumento, llegando a tal punto que el pelinegro pudo alcanzar la gran velocidad de 40 kilómetros por hora.

-Impresionante… es más rápido que los mejores corredores olímpicos- dijo muy asombrado un científico viendo la velocidad del chico con un aparato.

-¿Y sus signos vitales y respiración? ¿Acaso se está empezando a cansar o fatigar?- preguntó Fury a otros científicos que estaban monitoreando los signos vitales del chico.

-No señor, sus músculos no parecen fatigarse y su respiración sigue igual y pulso no ha acelerado nada- le dijo asombrado otro científico.

-Parece que no se cansa como las personas normales y puede seguir haciendo actividad física durante mucho más tiempo y sus músculos no generan las toxinas que se producen por la fatiga- dijo el agente Coulson tan asombrado como el resto.

-¿Quiere que aumentemos la velocidad de la caminadora señor?- pregunto un científico a Fury.

-Sí, auméntenla hasta ver cuánto puede correr- les dijo y un científico aumento poco a poco la velocidad de la caminadora y eso hizo que Stan empezara a corras más y más rápido, pero luego de unos segundos en los que la caminadora llego a los 50 K/H…

-¡AHHHH!- gritó el pelinegro al resbalarse por perder el equilibrio cayó encima de la máquina y al pasar eso está lo envió enseguida a volar literalmente contra una pared haciendo que choque duramente contra una pared y eso enseguida preocupo a Fury y a los demás presentes que fueron a auxiliarlo.

-¿Estas bien joven Marsh?- le preguntó Fury mientras que unos doctores y científicos ayudaban a al chico a ponerse de pie.

-Sí estoy bien- le aseguró el chico poniéndose de pie y parecía no tener ningún daño grave.

-Parece ser que tú límite de velocidad es de 50 K/H- le dijo un científico luego de haber analizado un aparato.

-¿50…? Increíble, soy más rápido que los mejores corredores olímpicos…- dijo Stan muy asombrado.

-Así podrás acercarte muy rápido a tus enemigos y atacarlos antes de que puedan reaccionar- le dijo Fury volviendo a sentirse complacido- pero ahora vamos a hacer otro tipo de pruebas, para ver qué tan lejos y alto puedes saltar- dicho esto Nick los agentes y científicos y Stan fueron a una habitación continua en la que había un largo hueco en el piso y a un lado de ese había un especie de colchoneta.

-¿Quiere que salte por encima de ese hueco?- preguntó el chico adivinando lo que tenía que hacer y eso le preocupó un poco.

-Correcto, tienes que pasar por encima de ese hueco que mide como 25 metros de largo, pero no te preocupes, sin te caes abajo hay una red que te detendrá- le explico Fury y eso tranquilizo el chico.

-Muy bien… ¡PUES AQUÍ VOY!- dicho esto el pelinegro corrió sin previo aviso asía el hueco y al estar al borde de este dio un salto muy largo y muy alto pasando por encima del hueco y cayendo en la colchoneta del otro lado y eso de nuevo asombró a Fury y a los demás presentes.

-Fue capaz de saltar 25 metros con toda facilidad…- dijo muy asombrada la agente Romanoff.

-Y ese salto también tuvo 4 metros de alto…- dijo también asombrado el agente Coulson, mientras que Fury como en las demás pruebas volvió a sonreír complacido.

-Joven Marsh, ¿puede dar un salto de regreso?- le preguntó.

-¡Por supuesto!- luego de que Stan les asegurara eso corrió de nuevo hacia el hueco y volvió a saltar sin ningún esfuerzo pasando por encima de este cayendo del otro lado- que divertido es esto, ¿ahora qué quieren que haga?- les preguntó con gran interés y eso saco unas risas a Nick y a los demás agentes y científicos.

-Unas cuantas pruebas más, así que vamos- dicho esto todos se fueron de esa parte de la base.

Pero en otro lugar de la base, el sujeto misterioso estaba cerca de donde se llevó a cabo el experimento del súper soldado.

-Tengo que aprovechar que esos idiotas están distraídos con esas estúpidas pruebas- dicho esto activo algo de su cinturón, teniendo cuidado de que nadie lo viera- listo, ahora con esto podré conseguir esa fórmula sin que nadie sospeche nada- dicho esto entró a donde se había llevado a cabo el experimento.

Fin del capítulo

**Espero que les hayan gustado todas las pruebas que le hicieron a Stan, especialmente cuando le dispararon y cuando se calló de la caminadora XD, ¿pero quién es ese sujeto misterioso y como planea conseguir la fórmula del súper soldado? Eso lo sabrán más adelante :O, y por cierto… hace unos capítulos cuando había dicho que uno de los chicos se volvería otro héroe, de seguro muchos pensaron que se trataban de Butters ¿verdad?, pero ye verán que no pasara mucho tiempo cuando lo sea... suponiendo que no se vuelva una terrible catástrofe :O**


	17. Ch 17 robando el esfuerzo

**LOS VENGADORES DE SOUTH PARK**

**En esta ocasión, se revelará la identidad del sujeto misterioso :O**

**CAPÍTULO DIECISIETE: ROBANDO EL ESFUERZO**

Continuando con Stan y las pruebas que les hacían, ya era de noche y esta vez él estaba sumergido bajo el agua ya que se quería medir cuánto tiempo puede aguantar la respiración bajo esta y de nuevo Fury, el agente Coulson, Natasha y algunos científicos de nuevo lo estaban observando y monitoreando.

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado sumergido bajo el agua?- pregunto el director a uno de los científicos.

-Han pasado como 5 minutos señor- le dijo ese científico y eso lo asombró y también a los dos agentes.

-Ha durado más tiempo del que ni el mejor buzo o nadador olímpico ha sido capaz de aguantar- dijo la agente Romanoff tan asombrada como en las pruebas anteriores.

-Y también ha resistido muy bien la fuerte presión del agua ya que está sometido a varias atmosferas de presión- dijo el agente Coulson también muy asombrado.

-¿Cómo te sientes joven Marsh?- le preguntó Fury a través de un comunicador y el chico levanto el pulgar derecho en señal de que estaba bien, pero luego de un minuto les indico que ya no podía aguantar más la respiración y que quería volver a la superficie y así salió a tomar una bocanada de aire.

-¿Cuánto tiempo mantuve la respiración?- pregunto el chico a Fury y a los demás ya estando fuera del agua y mientras los científicos y doctores verificaban su salud.

-Como unos 6 minutos- le dijo Fury sonriendo complacido y eso asombró mucho al joven.

-¿6 minutos…? Wau, no pensé que había durado tanto- dijo el chico sin dejar de estas asombrado.

-Correcto, has durado más tiempo que cualquier buzo o nadador olímpico- le afirmo el agente Coulson de la misma forma en como había dicho anteriormente.

-¿Ahora qué más sigue señor Fury, más pruebas todavía?- le preguntó el chico dejando de estar asombrado y con la emoción de las veces anteriores.

-Solo unas cuantas pruebas más y podrás tomarte tu merecido descanso- le dijo Nick sin dejar de sonreír de forma satisfecha.

-Suponiendo que necesite tomarme un descanso- les dijo el chico de forma bromista y tanto Fury, como Coulson, Natasha como los demás presentes no pudieron evitar reír por eso y se empezaron de ese lugar de pruebas.

Pero mientras todos ellos andaban caminando de nuevo por la base, de nuevo habían recibido informes sobre el jardín de los dioses que se había formado una fuerte tormenta en ese lugar, pero que de repente se había calmado, eso era muy raro, pero lo más extraño fue que luego de que la tormenta se tranquilizara, una especie de energía bajo del cielo durante unos segundos y luego desapareció como si nada.

-Que interesante…- dijo el director Fury luego de haber recibido el informe y mientras que Stan estaba en una especie de cuarto lleno de algún tipo de gas o sustancias para ver que tanto puede resistir sus pulmones los químicos, o toxinas y venenos en el aire y por el momento parece que no tiene ningún problema.

-¿Cree que eso haya tenido alguna relación con los compañeros y amigos del joven Marsh?- le preguntó el agente Coulson.

-Eso sería demasiada casualidad- le contradijo la agente Romanoff insegura de que los chicos de South Park hayan tenido algo que ver en lo que paso en ese valle.

-¿Entonces de donde habrá provenido esa extraña energía luego de que se tranquilizara la tormenta?- preguntó uno de los científicos y nadie sabía que decir ante eso, pero de repente…

-¡Escuchen todos!- exclamó un científico acercándoseles corriendo y parecía muy exaltado y se detuvo frente a ellos mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

-¿Sucede algo?- le preguntó Fury un poco extrañado al verlo de esa forma.

-¡SÍ! El martillo que había en ese valle… el Mjolnir desapareció…- cuando ese científico dijo eso de forma entrecortada, tanto Fury, como Natasha, Coulson y los demás científicos lo vieron muy asombrados.

-¿Cómo dijo?- le preguntó el director para rectificar lo que habían escuchado.

-Que el supuesto martillo del dios del trueno Thor… desapareció de ese lugar sin dejar ningún rastro…- les volvió a decir ese científico aun respirando entre cortadamente todavía.

-Eso no puede ser…- dijo muy asombrada la agente Romanoff.

-¿Cómo es posible? Si desde que se había encontrado nadie había sido capaz de moverlo- dijo el agente Coulson tan asombrado como la pelirroja.

-Y eso no es todo… sino que en donde antes estaba el martillo… se formó un extraño símbolo- les siguió diciendo el científico para luego mostrar una fotografía tomada desde el aire en la que se podía apreciar que en donde estaba el Mjolnir había uno símbolo circular y después Fury cogió esa fotografía para verla detalladamente **(NA: ese símbolo es parecido al que muestran en la película de Thor cuando lo tele trasportan y a los demás).**

-…- el director Fury estaba viendo fijamente el símbolo en la fotografía como tratando de reconocer ese símbolo, pero no lo identifico, así que se lo paso a Natasha y a Coulson para que ellos lo vieran y trataran de reconocer también- ¿Y este símbolo apareció luego de que esa extraña energía apareció luego de que la tormenta parara?- preguntó tratando de unir las piezas de ese gran misterio.

-Así es- le afirmo el mismo científico.

-Señor, ¿no me diga que usted piensa que todo habrá sido obra de extra…?- le pregunto la agente Romanoff adivinando lo que su jefe estaba pensando, refiriéndose a alienígenas.

-Es lo más probable agente Romanoff- le dio la razón su jefe.

-Pero si eso es cierto… ¿Qué clase de extraterrestre habrá sido? ¿Acaso habrá sido de la especie del joven que derroto a Cthullu, ese tal Gok´Zarah?- preguntó el agente Coulson en forma de posibilidad.

-No lo creo, recuerden que en los expedientes que me dieron de él, dijeron que él se dedica de viajar por el espacio exterior porque supuestamente trata de encontrar su planeta de origen y eso quiere decir que no ha podido tener algún tipo de contacto con los extraterrestres de su clase, así que su clase no ha tenido algún tipo de contacto con la Tierra y obviamente no habrán tenido algo que ver con lo del martillo- el director Fury les explico muy bien porque la clase alienígena de Mint Berry Crunch no pudo haber tenido algo que ver sobre lo del martillo y el jardín de los dioses… claro suponiendo que esa especie extraterrestre todavía existiera.

-¿Entonces habrá sido alguna otra especie alienígena… como el tipo que llego a la Tierra cuando el joven Marsh y su padre crearon un pequeño auto de madera que supero la velocidad de la luz y ese alíen lo encontró en el espacio?- preguntó la agente Romanoff refiriéndose a ese suceso que ocurrió hace tantos años **(NA: miren uno de los episodios de la temporada 13 XD).**

-Tal vez sea así, después de todo supuestamente en el universo existen varias razas de extraterrestres, así que tal vez una de ellas tuvo que ver con lo que paso en el jardín de los dioses- Fury le había vuelto a dar la razón.

-Pero de todas las clases de extraterrestres… ¿Cuál habrá sido la que supuestamente tiene relación con el martillo?- preguntó el agente Coulson dándole la razón tanto a su jefe como a la pelirroja.

-Esa agente Coulson… es la pregunta clave- cuando Fury dijo eso, se formó un ambiente de incógnita y más preocupación de lo que ya se había formado.

-¿De qué hablan todos ustedes?- les preguntó de repente Stan mientras se les acercaba y todos ellos se sobresaltaron ya que al estar hablando sobre el tema del martillo de Thor, se les había olvidado seguir observando al pelinegro, que al parecer había sido capaz de soportar sin problemas los gases tóxicos y de diferentes clases a los que estuvo sometido.

-Sobre si deberíamos hacerte más pruebas, pero parece que cumples con todas las expectativas- le mintió Fury descaradamente, pero el chico en vez de sospechar de él como en las demás ocasiones, no tuvo ningún motivo por el cual desconfiar de sus palabras.

-¿Entonces no voy a hacer más pruebas? O que lastima, y yo que tenía tantas ganas de seguir- les dijo el pelinegro fingiendo un puchero y algo decepcionado y tanto Fury como los agentes no pudieron contener de nuevo una risa, dejando de lado la preocupación que tenían hace unos momentos.

Por otro lado de la base, el sujeto misterioso estaba caminando libremente por donde habían hecho el experimento del súper soldado y nadie se molestaba o incomodaba por su presencia, ni siquiera cuando él estaba al lado del contenedor en donde habían puesto a Stan para el experimento y parecía estar analizándolo para tratar de descubrir cómo es que funcionaba.

-¿Agente Romanoff? ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?- le preguntó un científico tomándolo por sorpresa, ya que al parecer al sujeto misterioso pudo tomar la apariencia de la mencionada.

-Solo estaba… asegurándome que la máquina estuviera en perfecto estado, después de todo cuando el joven se transformó varias máquinas botaban chispas- le mintió "la pelirroja".

-¿Qué no debería de estar con el director Fury y el agente Coulson para supervisar las pruebas del joven Marsh?- le siguió preguntando el científico y eso preocupó un poco al sujeto misterioso, pero de nuevo se le ocurrió una buena mentira.

-Las pruebas del chico andan a la perfección, pero Fury me mandó a buscar más muestras del suero para que sean analizadas- le siguió mintiendo el sujeto.

-¿Muestras para analizar? Pero si el director ya había mandado a analizar las muestras mucho antes de que el chico hubiera aceptado la oferta que le hicieron- le siguió diciendo el científico y el sujeto estaba empezando a molestarse y desesperarse, pero de nuevo se le ocurrió otra mentira.

-Ya lo sé, pero Fury pidió que se hiciera otro análisis para asegurarse de que el suero no tuviera efectos secundarios graves en el cuerpo del chico- cuando le dijo eso, el científico se le quedo viendo con duda, pero luego se encogió de hombros.

-Si eso es lo que quiere Fury… entonces sígame- dicho esto el científico empezó a caminar seguido de "la pelirroja" que tenía una gran sonrisa en su cara y nadie se dio cuenta de eso.

Los dos caminaron durante unos minutos hasta que llegaron a una puerta de metal que decía: ZONA DE MUESTRAS y el científico empezó a presionar unos botones, que eran unos números y al hacer eso la puerta se abrió y entraron al lugar en donde habían unos cuantos científicos que les dieron la bienvenida y también unas cuantas máquinas y computadoras y siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a una pequeña bóveda y de nuevo el científico presiono otros botones para que se abriera y cuando lo hizo pareció botar un vapor de hielo y en su interior estaban algunos tubos de ensayo con el suero del súper soldado.

-Aquí está lo que queda del suero del súper soldado para que se lo entregues a Fury- le dijo el científico entregándole los tubos de ensayo dentro de una especie de maleta de metal criogénica y el sujeto trataba de disimular su sonrisa por eso.

-¿Esto es todo lo que queda del suero?- le preguntó "la pelirroja" mientras cerraba la maleta.

-Así es, eso es todo lo que queda, ya que el resto se usó en el experimento con el chico, ya que tratar de recrear exactamente el mismo suero que uso con Steven Rogers es algo sumamente difícil de hacer, mejor dicho, casi imposible y todos los datos de la formula están en esas computadoras- le explico el científico y lo último lo dijo señalando a las computadoras que estaban siendo monitoreadas por algunos científicos y "la pelirroja" sonrió de oreja a oreja por eso.

-"Perfecto"- pensó complacido- muchas gracias por todo… pero ahora es momento de que tú y todo esto se vaya al carajo- le dijo al científico de forma sombría y este se había extrañado mucho por eso y por la sonrisa que tenía en la cara.

-¿De que estas hablan…?- el científico no pudo terminar porque enseguida "la pelirroja" saco de una funda en su pierna derecha una pistola y con esta le disparo en el pecho matándolo enseguida llamando la atención de todos los científicos que enseguida se aterraron por eso.

-Te vez mejor callado, ahora los que siguen- luego de decir esto de forma sombría empezó a dispararle a todos los científicos que estaban a su alrededor matándolos sin piedad alguna, especialmente a los que trataban de escapar- no sean cobardes- dijo de forma muy sádica sin dejar de disparar y cuando pareció que todos los científicos estaban muertos se acercó a las computadoras, sin importarle caminar encima de los cadáveres- ahora para asegurarme de que nadie trate de recrear de nuevo el suero del súper soldado…- dicho esto saco de sus bolsillos unos pequeños aparatos y los pego a las computadoras y a las demás máquinas- ahora todo su esfuerzo se perderá para siempre- dicho esto se empezó a retirar del lugar al mismo tiempo que activo una especie de control remoto que hizo que los aparatos que colocó empezaran a explotar destruyendo las computadoras y las máquinas y a los cadáveres de los científicos… o a casi todos, ya que uno de los científicos no murió y estaba vivo, pero gravemente herido y apenas logró salvarse de las explosiones mientras se arrastraba con mucho dificultad asía un botón rojo.

Volviendo con Stan, Fury y los demás…

-Bueno joven Marsh, todas tus pruebas han cumplido con todas las expectativas y eso te convierte en un verdadero súper soldado tal y como lo fue Steven Rogers- le alago el director Fury.

-Gracias señor- le agradeció sonriendo el pelinegro.

-Y ahora que sabemos que el suero funciona a la perfección, podremos crear más súper soldados como tú para que defiendan a la Tierra y a las personas de cualquier tipo de amenaza- le dijo sonriendo esta vez la verdadera agente Romanoff.

-Y claro está, que tú al ser el primero que se sometió a la recreación del suero, tendrás el honor de ser el nuevo Capitán América- le dijo sonriendo esta vez el agente Coulson y el chico al escuchar en eso se quedó tan asombrado cuando le habían hecho la oferta en el hospital.

-¿En serio me van a volver el nuevo Capitán América?- les preguntó muy emocionado el joven.

-Por supuesto- le afirmó sonriendo Fury.

-¡SIIIII!- exclamó el pelinegro dando un salto en el aire… muy alto por cierto, mientras levantaba el puño derecho en señal de triunfo y tanto Fury como los otros dos agentes miraron divertidos esa reacción.

-Mañana te mostraremos tu equipamiento y después…- el director Fury no pudo seguir hablando porque todos ellos escucharon a lo lejos las explosiones que había causado el sujeto misterioso y eso tomo a todos por sorpresa.

-¿Qué carajos fue eso?- preguntó asombrado Stan.

-Parece que fueron explosiones- dijo también asombrado la agente Romanoff, pero antes de que alguien más pudiera decir algo….

-"¡ALERTA CÓDIGO ROJO, ALERTA CÓDIO ROJO, ALERTA CÓDIGO ROJO!"- se escuchó de repente una voz robótica por los parlantes mientras unas luces rojas empezaron a brillar tomando a todos los que estaban en la base por sorpresa, ya que el científico que sobrevivió había activado una alarma.

-¡¿Qué rayos es lo que está pasando?!- preguntó alterado y molesto Fury.

-"¡NECESITO AYUDA…!"- se escuchó la voz de agonía y de súplica del científico sobreviviente a través de los comunicadores de todos los agentes de la base y por las bocinas.

-¡¿Qué ocurrió?!- le preguntó el director Fury sin cambiar de semblante.

-"¡La agente Romanoff… nos ha traicionado… y se llevó las muestras del suero del súper soldado… y destruyó todo el laboratorio de la zona de muestras… y mato a todos los científicos…!"- siguió diciendo en agonía el científico sobreviviente y todas las miradas se posaron en Natasha que se sorprendió por eso al igual que todos los presentes.

-¿Puede repetir lo que dijo?- preguntó Fury al científico ya que obviamente lo que dijo es imposible porque la pelirroja ha estado con ellos todo ese tiempo.

-"¡Que la agente Romanoff destruyó el laboratorio de pruebas y se llevó las muestras del suero y…!"- fue lo último que pudo decir el científico antes de morir por sus graves heridas y de nuevo todas las miradas se posaron en Natasha.

-¿Qué hacemos señor?- le preguntó un agente, que junto con otros agentes y soldados se les habían acercado por si acaso mientras que algunos científicos se retrocedieron un poco asustados.

-Nadie va a ser absolutamente nada, es imposible que ella haya hecho algo como eso porque ha estado con nosotros todo este tiempo- les dijo Coulson ya molesto mientras se ponía cerca de la pelirroja en señal de defensa, lo mismo hizo Stan.

-Lo mismo digo, ahora muestren los videos de las cámaras tanto dentro como fuera del laboratorio de la zona de muestras y todos sus alrededores- exigió Fury también molesto y algunos de los agentes buscaron en unas pantallas los videos pedidos y cuando los encontraron, pudieron apreciar como "la pelirroja" mataba a sangre fría a los científicos y destruía el laboratorio y de nuevo todas las miradas se enfocaron en ella y la mayoría la miraban molestas.

-Eso es imposible…- susurró Stan muy asombrado.

-¡Esa no soy yo!- exclamó alterada y molesta la pelirroja retrocediendo unos pasos y algunos agentes y guardias le apuntaron con sus armas.

-Tranquila agente Romanoff, se perfectamente que no fuiste tú- le trato de tranquilizar Fury manteniendo la calma- ahora retrocedan los videos- ordenó y los agentes empezaron a retroceder los videos tanto del interior de ese laboratorio, como fuera de este y lo que encontraron los asombró.

-¿Pero quién carajos es ese…?- preguntó muy asombrado Stan, ya que uno de los videos muestra que afuera de la zona experimental, el sujeto misterioso cuando había tomado la apariencia de la agente Romanoff y resulta que su verdadera forma era la de un hombre tan blanco como una hoja de papel, calvo, sin nariz ni orejas y con una especie de traje azul con un cinturón.

-¡Es el Camaleón!- exclamó muy molesto el agente Coulson, ya que al parecer él y varios agentes lo conocen.

-¿El Camaleón?- preguntó Stan sin entender.

-Luego te lo explicamos- le dijo Fury que estaba tan molesto como Coulson y después cogió un parlante para que todos en la base lo escucharan- ¡Escúchenme todos, la agente Romanoff no fue la que destruyó la zona de muestras, ya que ella está conmigo y con Coulson, el responsable fue alguien que puede cambiar de apariencia así que no se fíen de la apariencia de los demás, así que si ven a alguien comportándose de manera extraña y con un maletín de metal en sus manos, deténganlo enseguida y cierren todas las salidas!- ordenó Fury a todos en la base y los agentes, soldados y científicos captaron la orden.

-"Es hora de retirarme"- pensó de forma burlona y confiada el Camaleón mientras cambiaba de apariencia.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora señor, como vamos a capturarlo?- preguntó Coulson a Fury.

-…- Fury durante unos momentos se puso a pensar en cómo podrían identificar al Camaleón para capturarlo, hasta que se le ocurrió una idea- ¿aún tenemos las gafas anti-hologramas?- les preguntó a unos agentes.

-Sí señor- le dijeron esos agentes al mismo tiempo.

-Entonces búsquenlos y entréguenselos a todos los agentes que puedan lo más rápido posible- les ordenó y los agentes no perdieron el tiempo en buscar lo que les pidieron y después se dirigió asía Stan- parece que ya tienes tú primera misión joven Marsh- le dijo serio y sin rodeos.

-Entendido- le dijo el joven, no solo serio también, sino emocionado por esa oportunidad.

Fin del capítulo.

**De seguro se preguntaran quien es el Camaleón ¿verdad? Tal vez varias personas no recuerden esto, pero en la vieja caricatura de Spiderman que se daba en los años 90, el Camaleón era uno de sus enemigos más recurrentes y con un cinturón podía tomar la apariencia de cualquier persona :O, pero debo felicitar a Coyote Smith, ya que después de tanto esfuerzo fue el que lo descubrió ;D**


	18. Ch18desarrollándoseuna posible desgracia

**LOS VENGADORES DE SOUTH PARK**

**CAPÍTULO DIECIOCHO: DESCUBIERTO Y DESARROLLÁNDOSE UNA POSIBLE DESGRACIA**

**KENNY POV:**

Al día siguiente, ya era domingo, todos mis compañeros, amigos y yo estábamos desayunando en el comedor del hotel, pero yo me encontraba sonriendo de oreja a oreja, y no solo cuando descubrí a Butters jalándose el fideo y casi me muero literalmente de la risa por eso y había dado una pequeña vuelta por el hotel hasta que él se bajara las ganas; sino que también estaba muy feliz porque descubrí quien soy yo en realidad, y que en realidad no soy exactamente un McCormick total como mis padres que pelean y discuten por cualquier pendejada y que se emborrachan y drogan como si no hubiera mañana, oh como el fracaso e inútil de mi hermano Kevin que trata de cogerse sin ningún éxito a la hermana de Stan; sino que yo en realidad soy el legendario dios del trueno Thor y siendo un dios podré hacer las cosas que siempre he soñado, como poder ayudar con mucha más facilidad a las personas que necesiten ayuda y no solamente en South Park, sino también en diferentes partes del mundo tal y como lo hace Gok´Zarah… pero eso quiere decir que tengo que decirle adiós a mi alter-ego de Mysterion, ya que obviamente al ser Thor no necesito de esa doble identidad para enfrentarme a los malos… y no puedo evitar ponerme triste por eso, ya que me ha encantado ser Mysterion durante todos estos años e infundir miedo ante los criminales, pero con mi verdadera apariencia… de seguro más de uno de ellos se cagarían del miedo y no pude evitar reír por eso, así que adiós a la capucha morada, antifaz negro y a la M en el pecho y al signo de interrogación encima de mi cabeza.

-¿Te pasa algo Kenny?- me preguntó Kyle, que al igual que el día anterior, estaba sentado a mi lado, pero a diferencia de ayer, ya me había terminado de comer lo que sirvieron y varios de mis compañeros y amigos se me quedaron viendo.

-No, no me pasa nada Kyle, es solo que descubrí algo muy importante- les dije sonriendo todavía.

-¿Importante?- me preguntó sin entender y yo asentí con la cabeza- ¿Cómo qué?- me volvió a preguntar sin cambiar de semblante y yo volví a reír un poco por eso.

-Es algo… que les diré cuando volvamos a South Park- les dije sin cambiar de semblante todavía y eso lo extrañó a él y a los demás.

-De seguro descubriste que eres adoptado y que tus pobretones padres no son tus familiares de verdad- me dijo el culón de Cartman de forma burlona y con la intención de molestarme y hacerme sentir muy mal y tanto Kyle como varios de mis amigos lo vieron molestos por eso, pero en vez de golpearlo que lo hice ayer, trate de no explotar a carcajadas por eso ya que él tenía toda la razón, pero claro, yo jamás le daría la razón y mucho menos en público.

Luego de que todos termináramos de desayunar, hicimos el ademan de irnos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones, pero mientras pasábamos cerca de un gran televisor de plasma que estaba en el comedor…

-"Interrumpimos este programa para dar una importante noticia y esa noticia es que el supuesto martillo Mjolnir del dios del trueno Thor que estaba en el jardín de los dioses… a desaparecido por completo"- escuchamos de repente a un reportero que obviamente estaba dando un anuncio de último minuto y todos mis compañeros y amigos le pusieron toda atención a las noticias y todos se había asombrado por eso, mientras que yo trataba de nuevo no explotar a carcajadas como paso en el comedor y seguimos viendo las noticias.

-"No sabemos quién o que fue capaz de mover y llevarse ese místico y legendario objeto que ha estado en ese valle desde hace muchos años y que nadie ha sido capaz de mover desde que se descubrió y lo único que queda de él es la piedra donde antes se encontraba y alrededor de esta hay una especie de marcas dentro de un circulo que no se saben su significado y en donde parece que varios agentes del gobierno están tratando de analizar"- siguió diciendo ese reportero para luego mostrar como unas personas con el típico traje de agentes de servicio secreto estaban cerca de donde levante mi martillo y junto con ellos habían otras personas que tenía unos trajes como los que se usan para ir a un área de radiación y con unos aparatos parecían estar tratando de analizar el terreno y yo de nuevo seguía tratando de no explotar a carcajadas.

-"Y aunque hay varias teorías de que pudo haberle pasado ese martillo, la supuestamente más lógica es que hubo algún tipo de intervención extraterrestre y que también habrá sido responsable de la tormenta de anoche y…"- el reportero no pudo seguir hablando porque de repente algunos de esos agentes se le acercaron para interrumpirlo y uno de ello le puso una mano encima al lente de la cámara y no pudimos seguir viendo nada y se formó un anuncio que decía: SEÑAL PERDIDA.

-No puedo creerlo… el martillo que no pude mover ni un milímetro… desapareció- comentó Damien sin poder disimular su asombro.

-¿Pero cómo? Oh mejor dicho ¿Quién pudo haberlo hecho desaparecer?- preguntó Kyle tan asombrado como todos y para que nadie notara que yo trataba de no reír, me había puesto mi fiel capucha anaranjada.

-Quien sabe, a lo mejor lo que dijo ese reportero es verdad y ese martillo fue movido por alguna fuerza extraterrestre- cuando Alarcón había dicho eso, todas las miradas de mis amigos y compañeros enseguida se posaron en Gok´Zarah que enseguida se sobresaltó por eso.

-O-oigan, no me ve-vean a mí, us-ustedes saben muy bien que ayer ni-ni siquiera lo moví un mi-milímetro aún con todas mis fuerzas- el que derroto al hijo de puta de Cthullu hace tanto años se había tratado de excusar de forma nerviosa y mi sonrisa se hizo más grande debajo de mi capucha.

-Tienes razón frambuesa, si tú ni siquiera moviste ese martillo siendo el que jodió a Cthullu hace tantos años, mucho menos alguna otra clase de extraterrestre o alguna pendejada así- le dio la razón Alarcón y Zarah se molestó por ese apodo y algunos de los demás chicos rieron por ese comentario, pero yo también me había molestado un poco cuando dijo que las clases de extraterrestres son una pendejada, ya que yo al ser Asgardiano obviamente soy una especie de extraterrestre.

-De seguro dices eso porque ni siquiera te atreviste a tratar de mover ese martillo ayer- le espeto secamente Craig y de nuevo varios de mis compañeros y amigos rieron y Luis Carlos se molestó por eso enseguida.

-Pues si me lo hubiera propuesto, ayer hubiera sido capaz de levantar ese martillo con una sola mano con toda facilidad- le contradijo molesto Alarcón tratando de parecer tan arrogante como siempre y eso hizo que yo riera tanto como los demás, porque Odín me dijo que aparte de mí, solamente aquellas personas que sean dignas de mis poderes y del martillo, serán capaces de moverlo, pero si no es digno, nadie, absolutamente NADIE será capaz de moverlo, no importa que tan fuerte sea la persona o el ser que lo intente mover.

-Oh Alarcón… ni con toda tú inimaginable fuerza serias capaz de mover ese martillo- le dije aun riendo mientras le ponía una mano en su hombro derecho y negando un poco con la cabeza, después de todo él no es… precisamente la persona más "digna" para mover mi martillo, ni obtener todos mis poderes, después de todo es un grosero, flojo, descortés e irresponsable de primera clase; además de por sí ya es bien súper poderoso, así que no creo que necesite más poderes de los que ya posee **(NA: Ja, Ja, Ja, muy gracioso Kenny y gracias por describirme "luego de decir eso riendo de forma sarcástica le empiezo a apuntar con un revolver").**

-¿Y cómo tú estás tan seguro de que yo no hubiera sido capaz de mover este martillo Kenny?- me preguntó él molesto mientras me apartaba bruscamente la mano que le puse encima y eso hizo que todas las miradas se posaran en mí y que me pusiera un poco nervioso ya que aún no sé cómo decirles a todos ellos que yo soy el dios del trueno Thor, pero luego se me ocurrió una buena excusa.

-Pues recuerden lo que el guía nos dijo ayer en ese valle, que solamente aquella persona que sea digna de los poderes de Thor, sería capaz de mover el martillo y como ninguno de los que trato de moverlo ayer fue digno y tú obviamente no eres digno, así que tampoco podrías lograrlo Alarcón- les explique riendo un poco y eso fue toda la verdad.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y porque mierda yo no sería digno de ese martillo?- me siguió preguntando molesto Alarcón y por enésima vez trate de no explotar a carcajadas por eso.

-Con esa aptitud tan particular que tienes, de seguro serás muy digno para moverlo- le dije aún burlón y de forma sarcástica y él se molestó aún más por eso y las risas continuaron.

-Pero ya en serio… ¿Qué creen que en realidad le haya pasado a ese martillo?- nos preguntó Kyle luego de haber reído un poco y retomando la conversación original y eso hizo que las risas de todos empezaran a desaparecer y de nuevo me puse nervioso de que alguien sospechara de mí.

-Bueno a nosotros que carajos nos importa quién o que haya sido el que se llevó ese puto martillo, mientras que no tenga nada que ver con nosotros, nos debe de valer un puto bledo- comentó de repente Craig tan áspero como siempre y restándole importancia a ese asunto.

-Tienes razón, eso no nos debe de afectar en lo más mínimo y sea quien sea el que lo movió, pues bien por él- le apoyo Damien y yo no pude evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio por debajo de mi capucha y darles las gracias mentalmente por eso.

-Dicen eso porque los 100 dólares que había prometido a cada uno se les fue de entre las manos y les bailó sabroso- les dijo Alarcón dejando de estar molesto y ya de forma burlona ganándose las risas por los demás y el dedo medio de Craig y el humo molesto de Damien.

Ya siendo un poco más tarde, el marica de Garrison nos dijo que debíamos irnos del hotel por culpa de Damien, ya que él muy estúpido había tenido uno de sus sueños "ardientes" en la madrugada quemando por completo la habitación que compartía con Alarcón, eso explica porque parecía salir humo por la puerta del cuarto de ellos cuando todos estábamos levantamos y obviamente él y Alarcón no habían querido decir nada de eso a nadie para que no se dieran cuenta; y si no nos habían echado enseguida, fue porque el muy maricón del profesor Garrison había tratado de "persuadir" al dueño del hotel tratando de seducirlo con su mariconerías mientras todos desayunábamos, pero eso solamente lo molestó más y nos exigió gritando que nos largáramos enseguida del hotel y todos nosotros nos molestamos mucho por eso, especialmente cuando el muy hijo de puta dijo que no iba a devolvernos el dinero por los gastos para reparar toda la habitación quemada por Damien y todos lo empezamos a abuchear y a insultarlo por eso y él solamente se dedicaba a encogió de hombros como si nada hubiera pasado… o por lo menos hasta que Alarcón lo había cogido de la parte delantera de su camisa negra fina y lo levantó con una sola mano empezándolo a zarandear de forma muy brusca mientras le gritaba muchos insultos de forma muy molesta y creo que diciéndole amenazas como mandarlo a un lugar para sufrir como se merece o algo así y después de amenazarlo creo una especie de portal púrpura y lo metió a él de forma muy brusca y después de haberlo mandado a quien sabe dónde empezó a sacudir sus manos como si se estuviera sacudiendo polvo o algo así mientras sonreía de forma sádica y cuando el resto le habíamos preguntado a donde lo envió, él solamente se limitó a decir sin quitar su sonrisa: "lo mandé a un lugar en donde va a sufrir mucho más que las almas en pena que él, su padre y los pobres diablos torturan en el Infierno"; y por el tono que usó indicaba que si estaba hablando en serio y algunos de nosotros nos asustamos un poco por eso, excepto yo que no pude evitar reír al pensar que tan mal lo debe de estar pasando Damien en estos momentos donde quiera que esté.

Al irnos del hotel, no teníamos más dinero para establecernos en otro, así que no teníamos más opción que ir a un pequeño bosque que estaba a las afueras de Colorado Springs para establecernos y al llegar a él buscamos un claro en donde podamos hacer una especie de pequeño campamento improvisado y al encontrar uno, empezamos a mover las rocas, pedazos de madera podrida y otras suciedades para hacer el sitio más o menos decente para pasar la noche.

-Esto es pura mierda- el culón de Cartman se quejó por enésima vez mientras movía algunas rocas.

-Lo mismo digo barril de grasa- le apoyo Craig que movía unas rocas también.

-Ustedes nunca se cansan de estarse quejando- les espeto Wendy de forma muy hastiada por tantas quejas mientras movía unas ramas.

-Pues vieras que no puta- le espeto molesto el culón y la ex-novia de mi amigo Stan junto con las demás chicas enseguida se molestaron por ese insulto, mientras que Craig solamente se había limitado a mostrarle el dedo medio a ella como de costumbre.

-Si lo que tuvieran de quejumbrosos lo tuvieran de cooperadores, ya habríamos terminado de mover todas estas cosas desde hace rato- les espetó Jack que también estaba muy hastiado por tantas quejas al mismo tiempo que estaba moviendo con gran facilidad un pedazo de tronco que estaba muy viejo y hueco.

-Y si lo que tuvieras de musculoso, lo tuvieras de cabeza hueca… serías más estúpido que un retrasado mental- le espeto Cartman de forma burlona y varios de nosotros no pudimos evitar reír por eso.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste saco de mierda con patas?- le preguntó muy molesto el primo mayor de Butters mientras tambaleaba ese pedazo de tronco como si fuera una especie de maso improvisado y eso enseguida hizo que el culo gordo se pusiera pálido del miedo al mismo tiempo que soltó las rocas que cargaba y retrocedía unos pasos, pero antes de que Jack pudiera tratar de hacerle algo, Butters se le acercó y le susurro algo en el oído haciendo que se tranquilizara a duras penas mientras murmuraba algunos insultos asía el culón que no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio.

-Chicos dejen de estar quejándose y sigan trabajando- nos exigió el marica de Garrison, que durante todo había estado arre costado en un tronco sin estar haciendo absolutamente nada y todos lo vimos molestos por eso.

-En vez de estar ahí quieto y sin hacer nada como un paralitico, ¿Por qué no viene a echarnos una mano?- le pregunté muy molesto.

-Pues porque yo soy el maestro y soy el que da las órdenes, así que no tengo que rebajarme a tener que hacer trabajos manuales, así que muévanse- nos había vuelto exigir el pedazo de marica ese y de nuevo todos lo vimos molestos.

-Oh será que esta hay sin hacer nada porque el dueño del hotel se la clavó tan fuerte en el culo que no se puede agachar por el dolor que le recorre por toda la espalda- de repente se escuchó la voz burlona de Alarcón insultando a marica de Garrison que enseguida se molestó por eso y el resto de nosotros estallábamos a carcajadas por eso.

Casi siendo de noche, empezamos a notar que estaba empezando a hacer frio, así que todos teníamos que ir a buscar leña para una fogata, así que nos habíamos dispersado un poco para cubrir más terreno.

Pero yo decidí alejarme del resto de mis amigos y compañeros para hacer una pequeña prueba de mis poderes. Así que al estar cerca de un rio, extendí asía arriba mi brazo derecho, en el que aún tengo la banda de Mjolnir y luego de concentrarme unos segundos un rayo me cayó encima y enseguida sentí que ya estaba transformado en mi verdadera forma como el dios del trueno Thor y en mi brazo extendido ya tenía mi martillo y después me acerqué a la orilla del rio para poder apreciar mejor mi reflejo, ya que desde que ayer… en realidad no me había tomado la molestia de ver con más lujos de detalles mi verdadera apariencia, ni siquiera cuando estaba en Asgard y al ver mi reflejo en el agua… no es por ser vanidoso o presumido, pero si cuando soy Kenny McCormick ya soy todo un papito, ahora lo soy mucho más y con esta armadura, cabello largo y apariencia física de seguro voy a atraer más chicas de las que ya suelo atraer.

Pero luego de unos momentos de apreciar como soy en verdad, decidí con comenzar con las pruebas. Odín me dijo que si yo lanzaba mi martillo, no importa a donde este vaya o que tan rápido lo lance siempre regresara a mí, así que lancé mi martillo asía arriba y para mi sorpresa se movió a una increíble velocidad y no estoy seguro, pero creo que salió de la atmosfera del planeta, así que decidí atraerlo hacía mí y con la misma velocidad con la que lo lancé volvió a mi mano derecha, vaya… creo que debo aprender a dominar mi fuerza.

Pero recordé que los demás estaban buscando leña, así que decidí aprovechar el momento y vi un árbol y sonreí por eso y le lancé mi martillo y cuando este dio contra el árbol en vez de partirlo en explotarlo o algo así, literalmente lo partió a la mitad como si un serrucho lo hubiese cortado a lo largo y las dos mitades cayeron en direcciones opuestas **(NA: esto me inspire en una imagen de Thor haciendo eso).**

-Interesante… con esto ya no me resultara difícil conseguir madera- me dije a mí mismo de forma bromista y cuando me acerqué a las dos mitades del árbol…

-¿Pero qué carajos…?- escuché de repente la voz de alguien tomándome enseguida por sorpresa y cuando vi asía un lado… oh mierda.

**FIN DEL KENNY POV**

**BUTTERS POV:**

Kenny y yo estábamos en la habitación que nos había asignado, yo estaba muy feliz desde que nos asignaron nuestros cuartos porque no me toco estar junto con Bradley, no es que lo odie ya que él es amigo mío, pero con lo que paso el día anterior en el autobús… no sé cuánto tiempo más pueda seguir tolerando más esas lisuras que debes en cuando me hace, y si por alguna de ellas Betty se llegara a enojar conmigo y en el peor de los casos la llegara a perder por eso… nunca se lo perdonaría a Bradley y podría llegar a… no, no, no; solo espero que Betty no se entere de lo que paso en el autobús y eso me ha hecho pensar que ya tengo que ponerle un alto a Bradley para que ya me deje tranquilo, ya que si yo no le pongo un límite… Betty se los pondría en mi lugar de una forma u otra y no quisiera imaginarme que llegara a pasar si eso ocurriera, aún no sé cómo ellos pudieron estar juntos en el hospital cuando yo estaba inconsciente, pero de seguro era porque al estar yo en ese estado, no se formó un problema entre ellos, tal y como Jack y Kenny me lo habían asegurado.

Pero hablando de cuando estaba inconsciente… en ese lapso de tiempo debes en cuando tenía una pesadilla muy rara, no sé cómo explicarlo, pero era como si alguien me tratara de atrapar o algo así y no era mi otra mitad Caos, era como alguien más… ¿es que acaso estaré desarrollando otra personalidad? ¡Oh no! De solo pensar en esa posibilidad, me aterra enseguida ya que si con Caos no he tenido más que suficiente en todos estos años, otro yo dentro de mí tal vez sea más de lo que puedo soportar.

Kenny me había dicho que no tenía ganas de ver una película pornográfica como paso la noche anterior y que ya quería dormir y eso hizo que mi otra mitad se desilusionara enseguida… y yo no podía evitar desilusionarme tampoco, pero él me dijo que era porque se sentía raro, así que no objete, solo espero que no sea nada grave y después me tome mi medicina para dormir.

Durante un tiempo estaba durmiendo plácidamente y sin complicaciones, pero creo que escuché como el grito de Kenny y después el grito molesto de Luis Carlos… no, creo que solo fue mi imaginación, así que seguía profundo, hasta que…

_Me encontraba en medio de un lugar lleno de oscuridad y solamente un haz de luz que provenía de arriba me iluminaba y yo estaba muy nervioso y miraba a todos lados muy asustado mientras me frotaba los nudillos, pero solamente veía oscuridad, pero de repente escuché un ruido._

_-¿Ho-hola? ¿Ha-hay alguien ahí?- pregunté sin obtener respuesta- ¿Ca-Caos, eres tú?- le pregunté esperando que sea él, pero seguía sin obtener respuesta._

_Pero de repente el suelo en el que estaba parado empezó a temblar un poco al mismo tiempo que escuchaba unas fuertes pisadas que creo que se me acercaban y con cada paso el suelo temblaba y eso me asustó más de lo que ya estaba y cuando yo retrocedía unos pasos el haz de luz se movía a mi par y seguía escuchando los pasos que se me seguían acercando y el piso no dejaba de temblar._

_-¿Caos…?- volví a preguntar asustado cuando deje de escuchar los pasos._

_Pero para mi gran horror vi la silueta de una especie de monstruo muy grande que se me acercó, no podía verle bien la cara, pero podía escuchar muy bien su respiración fuerte y pausada._

_-¡OH DIOS!- grité aterrado y enseguida empecé a correr desesperadamente para alejarme de ese monstruo que enseguida comenzó a perseguirme y con cada paso el piso temblaba y el haz de luz no se despegaba de mí- ¡CAOS, CAOS, CAOS AYÚDAME POR FAVOR!- le suplique de forma desesperadamente, pero nada, él seguía sin responderme, pero luego de estar corriendo me tropecé y me caí duramente contra el piso, pero enseguida mire asía atrás y el monstruo ya me había alcanzado y se había detenido cerca de mí y pareció extender lo que parecía su mano derecha con la intención de cogerme y cuando estaba a punto de agarrarme…_

-¡AHHHH!- grite muy aterrado al despertarme y empecé a respirar de forma muy agitada y ver a mi alrededor mientras sudaba mucho- oh cielos… ese pesadilla de nuevo…- me dije a mí mismo ya que esa se parece mucho a algunas de las pesadillas que había tenido en mi estado de coma… pero esta fue mucho peor.

-¡SI ALGUIEN MÁS VUELVE A GRITAR EN MEDIO DE LA NOCHE LE VOY A PATEAR A FUERTE EL CULO QUE NO VA A PODER CAGAR MÁS EL RESTO DE SU PUTA VIDA!- escuché de repente el grito molesto de Luis Carlos y también algunas quejas, pero decidí no prestarle atención a eso, pero me di cuenta de que Kenny no estaba conmigo, ¿en dónde está?, bueno supongo que decidió ir a buscarse a alguna hermosa chica por ahí, así que no tengo de que preocuparme, y me dirigí al baño para lavarme la cara.

-¿Por qué de nuevo me dio esa pesadilla…?- me pregunté a mi mismo tratando de calmarme mientras me frotaba las cienes y todavía muy preocupado mientras me levantaba

-"No tengo ni la más puta idea"- me dijo mi otro yo en mi mente, pero más molesto que preocupado, mientras se reflejaba en el espejo.

-¿Tú viste lo que me pasó ahorita?- le pregunté.

-"Por supuesto, sabes muy bien que todo lo que sueñes yo también lo veré"- me afirmó sin cambiar de semblante.

-¿Y por qué no me ayudaste cuando te pedía ayuda?- le pregunté, pero esta vez molesto ya que cuando yo tengo un mal sueño, él siempre me trata de ayudar a superarlo, pero en esta ocasión como en las otras, no me ayudaba.

-"Eso trate… pero no pude, era como si algo me impidiera ir a auxiliarte… como si algo me bloqueara o alguna gran fuerza me pusiera a margen…"- me explicó mi otro yo, pero esta vez más preocupado que molesto.

-¿Una gran fu-fuerza?- pregunté más preocupado de lo que ya estaba- ¿A-acaso se es-está formando o-otra personalidad?- le pregunté mi más grande temor frotándome mis nudillos.

-"Vuelvo y digo, no tengo la más puta idea… pero de ser ese el caso, no tienes de que preocuparte, sabes muy bien que yo soy mucho más fuerte que tú, así que si se forma otra personalidad, yo la tendré bajo control"- me trato asegurar sonriendo de forma arrogante en el espejo, pero yo todavía estaba muy preocupado.

-Gra-gracias- le agradecí muy inseguro.

-"No tienes porqué agradecerme, recuerda que hace mucho tiempo te dije que yo me formé en tú mente para ayudarte en cualquier problema que tengas"- me siguió asegurando mi otro yo sin cambiar de semblante **(NA: si alguien se pregunta cómo se formó la otra personalidad de Butters en su mente, vean mi fic de LA FORMACIÓN DEL CAOS)**- "pero ahora que estamos despiertos… podremos aprovechar para ver una buena película porno"- me dijo esta vez de forma lujuriosa dejando totalmente de lado el tema de la pesadilla y yo no pude evitar sonrojarme por eso, pero tampoco podía negar que tenía muchas ganas de volver a ver una película porno y como Kenny no estaba… podría aprovechar el momento.

Al día siguiente, luego de haber pasado una de las más grandes vergüenzas de mi vida cuando Kenny me descubrió masturbándome y después de que me había bajado las ganas y de que Kenny regresara a burlarse de mí un poco; todos mis amigos y compañeros nos habíamos asombrado mucho cuando dijeron en las noticias que alguien o algo se llevó el martillo del jardín de los dioses, y eso nos hizo preguntar quién pudo haber hecho esa gran hazaña.

Pero luego todos nos tuvimos que ir del hotel por culpa de Damien cuando quemó su habitación que compartía con Luis Carlos y este lo envió a un lugar, pero nadie sabe a dónde.

Así que no fuimos a un pequeño bosque y nos instalamos en un pequeño claro y teníamos que mover las rocas y maderas podridas para hacer una especie de campamento improvisado, pero luego Jack se había molestado mucho por un comentario que hizo Eric, así que me le acerqué y le dije que él solamente este un poco resentido cuando lo había golpeado en el hospital y así pude tranquilizarlo a duras penas, mientras que mi otro yo se había desilusionado por no ver como Jack golpea a Eric.

Ya siendo un poco más tarde, todos teníamos que ir a buscar leña para hacer una fogata por el frío de la noche, pero mientras buscábamos leña había caído un rayo a lo lejos, espero que no llueva.

Ya todos estábamos empezando a acostarnos en el piso de bosque, debido a que no habíamos traído colchonetas personales, así que después de algunas quejas por parte de algunos de mis compañeros y amigos, todos nos estábamos quedando dormidos.

-Espero que no vuelva a tener ese horrible pesadilla…- me dije a mí mismo preocupado como ayer… pero algo dentro de mí me decía que pronto ocurrirían grandes desgracias por mi propia mano y eso me aterraba más que cualquier cosa.

-"De seguro son solamente ideas tuyas"- me dijo Caos tratando de calmare, espero que tenga la razón y después de eso me tome mi medicina para dormir.

**FIN DEL BUTTERS POV Y DEL CAPÍTULO**

**¿Quién será persona que descubrió a Kenny? ¿Y qué será lo que está pasando en la mente de Butters? Eso lo sabrán más adelante ;D y espero que les haya gustado lo que le hice a Damien y es para que tenga su merecido XD y gracias a todos por sus reviews ya que casi tengo 100 :O, ¿a sí que quien será la persona que me deje el 100?**


	19. Ch 19 las cosas empeoran más

**LOS VENGADORES DE SOUTH PARK**

**Buenas noches damas y caballeros, en esta ocasión aparecerá un personaje sorpresa que todos conocen a la perfección ;D.**

**CAPÍTULO DIECINUEVE: CUANDO LAS COSAS PARECEN QUE NO PUEDEN EMPEORAR MÁS…**

**STAN POV:**

Luego de que el director Fury les hubiera dicho a unos agentes que buscaran y les dieran a todos unas gafas anti-hologramas, y de que me dijera que me preparara para mi primera misión, también había ordenado que todos los agentes que estaban en diferentes misiones volvieran enseguida a la base, mientras que los agentes y soldados que estaba aquí en la base seguían en código rojo bloqueando todas las salidas para evitar que ese tal Camaleón se lograra escapar de la base; pero yo por otro lado, estaba acompañado de él, la agente Romanoff y por el agente Coulson a otro lado de la base para darme mi equipamiento.

Mientras caminábamos a otro lugar de la base, Fury les daba a los demás agentes y guardias que pasaban cerca de nosotros algunas órdenes e instrucciones sobre qué hacer y después de unos momentos, ya habíamos llegado a lo que parecía ser una especie de bóveda.

-Ya llegamos- dijo el agente Coulson y creo que parecía emocionado por su tono de voz.

-¿Qué hay aquí?- les pregunté sin rodeos.

-Como ya te había dicho joven Marsh, aquí se encuentra tú equipamiento- luego de que Fury me dijera eso, se acercó a la bóveda y presiono unos botones y después de eso, ella misma se empezó a abrir al mismo tiempo que se escuchaba el sonido de metal contra metal y el de parte mecánicas funcionando, hasta que estuvo totalmente abierta y me sorprendí por lo que vi.

Ya que delante de mí había una especie de uniforme azul que consiste en… **(NA: para ahorrarme tener que dar descripciones, solamente tengo que decir que ese traje es exactamente igual al que usa el Capitán América en la película de los Vengadores) **estaba muy asombrado por eso, ya que aunque se me hace un poco gay, ese traje se parece mucho a las descripciones que el abuelo siempre me contaba a mí en las historias y grandes hazañas del Capitán América original y lo que más sobresalía era un escudo redondo de metal con una estrella blanca en el centro **(NA: vuelvo y digo, como el de la película XD).**

-Wau…- susurre sin poder ocultar mi asombro y sin decir nada más me acerque al traje y al escudo y cogí este con mi mano izquierda mientras que pase la palma de mi mano derecha por la superficie del escudo y podía ver mi reflejo en él- tal y como eh escuchado por las historias de mi abuelito…- dije más para mí mismo que para Fury, Coulson y Natasha.

-Es escudo esta hecho del mismo material que el escudo del Capitán América original, un metal llamado Vibranium que puede absorber cualquier tipo de vibraciones que estén cerca de él incluyendo la energía cinética y es mucho más duro y resistente que el acero o el titanio- me había explicado el director Fury, pero yo apenas había logrado salir de mi asombro.

-No quisiera interrumpir tú momento de gran admiración joven, pero tenemos que detener al que se robó las muestras del suero del súper soldado- me dijo de repente Natasha de forma apurada y eso me hizo recordar la razón principal por la que estaba aquí.

-Sí joven Marsh, hay que moverse rápido así que ponte el traje- me pidió amablemente el agente Coulson, así que no perdí el tiempo en ponerme el traje y aunque me resultó un poco complicado y estaba algo ajustado, especialmente en el culo y la entrepierna… debo reconocer que no me veo para nada mal.

-¿Estás listo joven Marsh?- me preguntó Fury que parecía estar tan apurado como Natasha.

-Por supuesto- les dije sonriendo mientras me ponía en la cabeza una especie de mascara azul al mismo tiempo que sujetaba el escudo.

-Te vez casi igual al Capitán América original- comento el agente Coulson viéndome en forma de admiración… y yo enseguida me incomodé por eso.

-Pues no perdamos más tiempo y vayamos a encontrar al bastardo que se hizo pasar por mí y se robó el suero del súper soldado- nos dijo Natasha sin dejar de estar apurada.

-Entonces vamos- dicho esto nosotros cuatro fuimos a buscar a ese tal Camaleón.

**FIN DEL STAN POV**

El Camaleón, con la apariencia de otro agente de S.H.I.E.L.D, estaba recorriendo la base en busca de una salida para irse de la base, pero se daba cuenta que todas sus posibles rutas de escape estaban fuertemente custodiadas por agentes y soldados, y todo eso lo estaba empezando a desesperar, especialmente cuando vio que varios agentes estaban usando gafas anti hologramas que podrían ver a través de su camuflaje.

-"Maldición, no podré seguir con esta farsa por mucho más tiempo… y se me están acabando las opciones"- pensó el villano no solamente empezando a desesperarse, sino también molesto, mientras se encontraba detrás de una pared viendo a lo lejos a unos agentes con soldados que estaban vigilando un hangar de naves, pero cuando los miró bien noto que ellos no tenían gafas anti-hologramas y eso le dio una buena idea que le hizo sonreír- "ya sé que hacer"- luego de haber pensado eso activo su cinturón para cambiar de apariencia a la de Nick Fury y caminando tranquilamente se acercó a donde estaban a esos agentes y soldados.

-Señor- le saludaron todos ellos al mismo tiempo y se pusieron en guardia.

-Descansen soldados- les dijo el Camaleón- ahora permítanme pasar al hangar- les pidió y eso extrañó a los soldados y agentes.

-Pero señor, usted nos ordenó que vigiláramos todas las salidas y que nadie podría entrar o salir- le dijo uno de los agentes y eso hizo que el villano se volviera a molestar y desesperar al principio.

-¿Acaso estas desobedeciendo una orden directa?- le preguntó el villano tratando de imponer su "autoridad" y eso enseguida preocupó al agente que le había preguntado y a los otros agentes y soldados.

-Pe-perdón señor- le dijo ese mismo agente mientras que junto con el resto se hacía a un lado para que su "jefe" pudiera pasar y este sonrió victorioso y cuando este estaba por pasar por la puerta…

-¡Oigan esperen!- gritó de repente un agente que junto con unos soldados se les acercaban corriendo y todos ellos tenían gafas anti-hologramas- ¡ese no es el director Fury, es el Camaleón!- volvió a gritar el mismo agente y eso enseguida alerto a todos.

-¡No hay que dejar que se escapen!- exclamó uno de los soldados que estaban cerca del falso Nick Fury y con el resto le empezaron a apuntar con sus armas.

-Ah bueno, que carajo- luego de que el villano dijera esto, enseguida uso la maleta de metal que tenía en su mano derecha para golpear en la cara a uno de los soldados tirándolo al piso y enseguida dar media vuelta para darle una patada a otro soldado en el estómago tirándolo al piso también y enseguida se agachó esquivando un puñetazo de uno de los agentes y después se corrió a un lado esquivando el golpe de otro agente y luego de echarse asía atrás desenfundó su pistola y les disparo y a los soldados que ya había golpeado antes matándolos a sangre fría de la misma forma en como había a los científicos en la zona de muestras.

-¡Atáquenlo ahora!- exclamó el mismo agente que había identificado al Camaleón y junto con los soldados que lo acompañaban le empezaron a disparar, pero el villano había pasado por la entrada al hangar esquivando por poco esos disparos- ¡maldición, escuchen todos el Camaleón está en el hangar de naves!- el agente aviso a los demás miembros de S.H.I.E.L.D a través del comunicador.

-¿En el hangar? Muy bien ¡todos diríjanse al hangar y si ven un vehículo saliendo de él, deténganlo como puedan!- ordenó Fury a los demás agentes y soldados y todos ellos se dirigieron al hangar.

-Están muy equivocados se creen que me van a poder detener- dijo el Camaleón de forma sombría estando dentro de un vehículo volador y empezó a encenderlo.

-"¡ATENCIÓN, ATENCIÓN SE ESTA INICIANDO UN DESPEGUE EN HANGAR!"- se escuchó la misma voz robótica que había anunciado el código rojo.

-¡Lo que estén más cerca del hangar deténganlo como puedan antes de que logre partir!- exigió Fury entre molesto y desesperado.

Así que los agentes que estaban por los alrededores del hangar vieron como uno de los Jets estaba despegando y uno de ellos tenía una bazuca y con esta le disparó al Jet justo cuando estaba a punto de despegar deteniéndolo a duras penas.

-Listo señor, lo hemos detenido- dijo sonriendo de forma triunfal el agente que disparó la bazuca y junto con los demás agentes y soldados que estaban cerca se acercaron al Jet… pero para la desagradable sorpresa de todos, otro Jet estaba despegando alejándose de la base a toda velocidad ya que al parecer el Camaleón había puesto una trampa que consistía que el primer Jet fuera una distracción mientras se escapaba en otro **(NA: vuelvo y digo, de forma parecida a como ocurrió en la película XD).**

-¡OH mierda! ¡Retiro lo dicho, el Camaleón se logró escapar!- exclamó molesto y sorprendido el mismo agente que había derribado el señuelo.

-¡MALDICIÓN!- exclamó muy furioso Fury mientras se detenía y golpeaba fuertemente una pared mientras que a su lado Stan, Natasha y Coulson se detenían.

-Ese maldito bastardo… no llegamos a tiempo y se escapó…- dijo también muy molesta la agente Romanoff mientras jadeaba un poco del cansancio de haber estado corriendo.

-¿Entonces qué hacemos señor… mandamos a unos pilotos para que lo derriben…?- preguntó Coulson a Fury mientras jadeaba por el cansancio también, mientras que Stan no estaba para nada cansado.

-No, si lo derribamos las muestras del suero del súper soldado se destruirían y tendríamos que tratar de recrear el suero de nuevo- les explico Fury mientras trataba de recuperar la calma.

-¿Entonces qué hacemos director?- le preguntó Stan y eso hizo que se pusiera a pensar, pero luego de unos segundos se le ocurrió una buena idea que le hizo sonreír.

-Por el momento no vamos hacer nada- cuando les dijo eso, tanto el chico como los dos agentes lo vieron muy sorprendidos y con los ojos bien abiertos.

-¿Qué dijo señor?- le preguntó la pelirroja sin poder ocultar su asombro.

-Escuchen, esos Jets tienen un dispositivo de rastreo, así lo único que tenemos que hacer es seguirlo desde lejos y cuando llegue a su destino lo encontraremos y recuperaremos el suero- les explicó Fury sin dejar de sonreír y eso hizo que los otros dos agentes y el chico sonrieran también.

-Es una muy buena idea señor- le alago el agente Coulson.

-¿Y cuando quiere que rastreemos al Camaleón señor?- le preguntó la pelirroja.

-Vamos a darle una hora de ventaja para que se confíe y después de eso enseguida mandaremos a un escuadrón de recuperación para que recupere el suero- les volvió a explicar Fury.

-Pues yo no puedo esperar para ponerle las manos encima a ese bastardo- dijo muy impaciente Stan volviendo a molestarse como al principio.

-Ya tendrás tu oportunidad de ponerles las manos encima, así que ve a alistarte- le dijo sonriendo Fury por esa aptitud optimista y después el joven se retiró.

-Señor ¿en realidad cree que el joven esté listo para su primera misión? Después de todo aún no ha recibido algún tipo de entrenamiento- le dijo la agente Romanoff un poco insegura.

-Claro que lo está agente Romanoff, tú fuiste testigo de sus grandes habilidades y de lo que es capaz de hacer- le aseguró sonriendo Fury, pero la pelirroja todavía estaba insegura- aunque claro está, voy a enviar a los mejores agentes y soldados con él para asegurarse de la recuperación del suero y así que tú lo vas a acompañar y tú también agente Coulson, así que también vayan a alistarse- les terminó diciendo.

-Entendido- le dijeron los dos agentes al mismo tiempo y después se retiraron.

-Y espero que si logren recuperar el suero del súper soldado, ya que si cae en manos enemigas…- Fury se terminó diciendo a sí mismo de forma preocupante.

Ya casi habiendo pasado la hora, los científicos de la base habían ubicado al Camaleón, así que Stan, no, mejor dicho… el Capitán América junto con Natasha, Coulson, y algunos otros agentes y soldados ya estaban casi listos para ir a la búsqueda del villano.

-¿Estamos todos?- preguntó el súper héroe; cuando los demás agentes y soldados lo habían visto, algunos pensaron como rayos un adolecente había sido elegido para ser el nuevo Capitán América y que estuviera en esa misión, mientras que otros lo miraban con gran admiración ya que él les recordaba muy bien al Capitán original.

-Parece que sí- le dijo uno de los soldados, pero antes de que el joven pudiera decir algo más…

-¿Se olvidaron de mí?- les preguntó de repente un tipo de cabello castaño y en su espalda llevaba unas flechas y en su mano izquierda llevaba un arco que parecía de alta tecnología.

-Barton…- le saludo la agente Romanoff **(NA: ¿pensaron que se me había olvidado de ponerlo en esta historia? XD).**

-¿Quién eres tú?- le preguntó el joven.

-Yo soy el agente Cliton Francis Barton- se presentó el agente mientras le ofrecía la mano derecha en forma de saludo para que el chico la estrechara y así lo hizo- así que tú fuiste el joven elegido para ser el nuevo súper soldado ¿Eh?- le dijo luego de que se dejaran de estrechar las manos y fue más una afirmación que pregunta ya que al verlo enseguida se dio cuenta de que fue el elegido para el experimento.

-A sí es- le afirmó el joven.

-Pues espero que estés a la altura de tu predecesor- le espeto de forma algo insegura refiriéndose obviamente al Capitán América original.

-Claro que lo estaré- le afirmo muy seguro el joven y también un poco molesto porque lo estuvieran subestimando.

-Entonces en marcha- luego de que Coulson dijera eso, el héroe junto con los agentes y soldados se retiraron de la base de S.H.I.E.L.D para encontrar al Camaleón.

-Les deseo la mejor de las suerte- dijo Fury desde el puente de mando de la base y un poco preocupado, mientras que los agentes a su alrededor monitoreaban cosas en diferentes en las pantallas y computadoras súper avanzadas que tienen a su disposición, pero sin que nadie pudiera anticiparlo…

-"¡ALERTA, ALERTA, ALERTA!"- se escuchó de repente la misma voz robótica que había dado las alarmas anteriores tomándolos a todos por sorpresa.

-¡¿AHORA QUE RAYOS PASA?!- preguntó Fury tan alterado y molesto como en las demás ocasiones.

Pero de repente en una gran pantalla que estaba a la vista de todos, se mostró lo que parecían ser noticas y en ella se podían apreciar varios reporteros hablando de algo de forma aterrada, pero lo que más sorprendió a todos los miembros de S.H.I.E.L.D fue la escena de caos y destrucción que había de fondo ya que se veían junto con los reporteros, ya que se podía apreciar como edificios, casas, vehículos y varias estructuras estaban destruidas y hechas pedazos.

-"¡NO SABEMOS QUIEN O QUE CAUSO TODA ESTA DESTRUCCIÓN…!"- decía aterrado uno de los reporteros.

-"¡SE ESPECULA QUE PUEDEN HABER VARIOS HERIDOS O INCLUDO MUERTOS…!"- decía aterrado otro de los reporteros.

-"¡EN ESTOS MOMENTOS LLEGAN VARIAS AMBULANCIAS PARA AYUDAR A LA GENTE Y… ¿QUÉ ES ESO?!"- uno de los reporteros no pudo seguir hablando porque de repente se escuchó una especie de grito muy aterrador seguido de un fuerte temblor y cuando una de las cámaras enfocó en una dirección…

Todos los que estaban viéndose las noticias se asombraron mucho más de lo que ya estaban, porque se pudo ver a la perfección a un hombre alto, MUY alto, su piel era verde, su cabello era verde amarillento o amarillo verdoso, usaba una especie de pantaloneta que estaba muy maltratada y era INCREÍBLEMENTE musculoso y estaba caminando mientras parecía respirar agitadamente y con cada paso el suelo temblaba.

-"¡OH CIELOS SANTO!"- gritaron varios de los reporteros al mismo tiempo más aterrados de lo que ya estaban, pero de repente ese gigante esmeralda se acercó de un gran salto a una de las cámaras y al caer… de repente se perdió la señal.

-…- casi todas las personas que estaban viendo esas noticias estaban tan impactadas que nadie sabía que decir, incluso Fury y los demás miembros de S.H.I.E.L.D.

-¿Qué fue eso…?- logró preguntar uno de los agentes a duras penas.

-No tengo ni la más remota idea…- dijo Fury apenas saliendo de su asombró también.

-¿Cree que habrá sido algún mutante señor?- le preguntó una agente que también apenas salió de su estado de shock, ya que S.H.I.E.L.D parecer sabe muy bien sobre los mutantes.

-Es lo más probable… ¿de qué ciudad estaban transmitiendo esas noticias?- preguntó retomando su compostura de líder.

-Del pueblo de Colorado Springs- cuando otro agente le dijo eso, Fury se sorprendió mucho ya que en menos de dos días habían ocurrido cosas muy inusuales, especialmente con lo del hombre verde y tenía el extraño presentimiento de que todo eso tuvo que ver con los amigos y compañeros de Stan.

-¿Qué hacemos señor?- le preguntó una agente sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Ahí agentes por esa zona?- les preguntó a sus subordinados.

-No señor, los agentes que habían por esos rumbos dejaron sus posiciones cuando usted habían ordenado que todos regresaran a la base- le explicó otro agente.

-Maldición… pues no tenemos más opción que pedirle al general Ross que envíe todo lo que tenga y nos ayude a detener a esa cosa sea lo que sea- les dijo serio y preocupado el director Fury y después le pidió a un agente que le pasara una pantalla que mostraba la última imagen del noticiero de ese monstruo verde que mostraba perfectamente bien la cara de él mientras gritaba- "¿Quién o que eres tú? ¿Y porque tengo la sensación de que te he visto en alguna parte?- se preguntó a sí mismo y esto último se lo preguntó refiriéndose a la cara del coloso de jade.

Fin del capítulo.

**TARARARARÁN, TARARARARÁN (música dramática) de seguro no se esperaron esa aparición de Hulk ¿verdad?, en el siguiente capítulo mostraré como apareció :O y de seguro tampoco se esperaron la aparición de Ojo de Halcón ¿cierto? Pero como es uno de los miembros fundadores de los Vengadores, obviamente no podía dejarlo a un lado ;D, creo que en el siguiente capítulo mostrare como Hulk causa desastres :O y gracias a de luxe por haberme dejado el review # 100 :D y es notable que en menos de 20 capítulos ya tengo más de 100 reviews, muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios y veamos si puedo llegar a los 200 :O.**


	20. Ch 20 ¿un héroe o catastofre mundial?

**LOS VENGADORES DE SOUTH PARK**

**En esta ocasión, ocurrirán grandes destrozos por parte de cierta personita :O**

**CAPÍTULO VEINTE: EL NACIMIENTO DE… ¿UN HÉROE O CATÁSTROFE MUNDIAL?**

Pero en algún momento de la noche mientras que el Camaleón estaba robando el suero del súper soldado y se trataba de escapar de la base de S.H.I.E.L.D, los estudiantes de Garrison todavía seguían durmiendo en ese claro en el bosque, algunos de forma incómoda por tener que estar acostados en el suelo del bosque, pero otros dormían de forma placentera como en el caso de Alarcón, que con sus poderes imaginarios había creado un colchón con el cual podía dormir con total comodidad y sin problemas, a pesar de que varios de los demás jóvenes lo habían visto de forma envidiosa por eso.

Pero a uno de los que les estaba costando más trabajo dormir era a Butters que en vez de tener una pijama de Hello Kity, tenía una camiseta blanca y una pantaloneta púrpura, y no solo le costaba trabajo dormir por qué estaba tan incómodo como varios de los demás, sino que estaba teniendo pesadillas, pero no como la que tuvo ayer en el hotel, sino que estaba recordando cosas malas del pasado y eso lo estaba mortificando demasiado.

-Ah… no, no… déjenme en paz… por favor…- decía entre sueños el rubio mientras se removía un poco en el pasto y fruncía el ceño y negaba con la cabeza por las pesadillas **(NA: los que se hayan visto toda la serie de verdad, entenderán muy bien las siguientes pesadillas de Butters).**

_-"¡ESTAS CASTIGADO!"- le gritaba su padre Steven._

_-"¡NO VAS A SALIR DE TÚ CUARTO EN TODA LA SEMANA ¿ENTENDISTE?!"-le gritaba esta vez su mamá._

_-"Eres un pobre debilucho y marica de primera clase"- le había dicho esta vez Trent Boyett de forma sádica cuando le estaba pegando en esa ocasión cuando lo golpeo cuando estaba cobrando su venganza._

_-"Quieto Butters, solo sentirás una pequeña pinchazón"- le había dicho un psiquiatra para luego activar que una máquina que hizo que una gran sonda vibrante se clavara en el culo del rubio._

_-"Si no me ayudas a llegar a la fiesta de Halloween te hago un agujero de bala en la cabeza"- le había amenazado el fantasma de un cantante con una pistola._

_-"Ten tu merecido Butters"- le había dicho el culón de Cartman cuando el rubio estaba colgado de los calzoncillos de un hasta y después le había arrojado un balón golpeándolo en la cara._

_-"¡Abre rápido esa bóveda antes de que te mate!"- le había exigido furioso e impaciente el lunático del señor Janus cuando le había obligado abrir la caja fuerte de una joyería cuando la estaban robando._

_-"¿Eso es todo de lo que eres capaz de hacer capitán nenaza?"- le había preguntado su desagradable abuela que tenía su disfraz de villana y le pellizcaba duramente el brazo izquierdo._

_-"Vamos, dinos que se siente que te estén molestando"- le había exigido del Dr. Oz cuando el rubio estaba en su programa junto con Stan, pero nadie se daba cuenta de que el rubio estaba sumamente incómodo y estresado por la situación y que ya no quería seguir hablando del asunto, pero ese doctor le siguió insistiendo, hasta que…_

_-¡AHHHH!- había gritado de furia del pequeño rubio para enseguida tirársele encima y empezar a molerlo a golpes._

Al despertarse de todos esos muy malos recuerdos, Butters estaba gimiendo de forma desesperante mientras se levantaba de donde estaba dormido y aún con los ojos cerrados se empezó a dirigir al bosque corriendo y sujetándose fuertemente la cabeza mientras seguía gimiendo y rugiendo de forma desesperante y ninguno de los demás chicos y chicas se habían dado cuenta de eso.

Estando ya muy adentro del bosque y muy alejado de sus amigos, Butters dejo de correr, pero seguía sujetándose fuertemente los costados de su cabeza y sus gemidos de desesperación se habían ya transformados en gritos que no solamente reflejaban angustia o dolor emocional… sino también una ira reprimidas tremendas, incluso peor que cuando golpeo al Dr. Oz o cuando se formó su personalidad Caos en su mente; así que sin dejar de gritar empezó moverse de un lado a otro de forma muy errática, pero cuando abrió sus ojos… **(NA: escuchen la canción de Space Jam cuando lo pequeños extraterrestres tocan el balón de baloncesto y empiezan a volverse unos monstruos bien grandes XD).**

Dejaron de ser celestes para volverse verdes al mismo tiempo que dejo de gritar y empezó a rugir como si de una bestia salvaje se tratara, luego de haberse dejado de sujetar los costados de su cabeza y sin dejar de rugir como un animal endemoniado mientras miraba asía arriba y después movió su puño izquierdo contra un árbol y en vez de lastimarse la mano, partió en pedazos ese árbol y siguió gritando mientras su piel se empezó a volver verde, su rubio cabello s volvió verde amarillento o amarillo verdoso y empezó a volverse muy musculoso al mismo tiempo que se volvía más alto y por todo eso la camiseta que tenía le empezó a quedar apretada llegando al punto que se rasgó por completo quedando todo su torso al descubierto y su pantaloneta purpura también se le empezó a rasgar y quedar apretada, pero por algún milagro no le rasgo por completo **(NA: ¿Nunca se han preguntado cómo es que los pantalones de Hulk siempre se le logran estirar sin que se rompan por completo? XD) **y después de unos segundos de estar cambiando de forma y de rugir, ya había terminado de transformarse, mostrando muy bien su apariencia física tan intimidante **(NA: su apariencia física es parecida a la del Hulk de su primera película) **siendo alguien de cómo metros de altura e increíblemente musculoso, la forma de su cabello no cambio mucho, las expresiones aniñadas en su cara se volvieron muy rudas e intimidantes y en sus ojos verdes mostraban una ira y furia inimaginables y después de unos segundos de estar respirando de forma lenta, fuerte y pausada.

-¡AHHHHHH!- volvió a gritar de forma monstruosa mientras volvía a mirar asía arriba y su grito fue tan fuerte que se pudo escuchar a varios kilómetros a la redonda **(NA: su voz y gritos pueden ser como los de cualquiera de los tres Hulk de las películas).**

-¿Qué rayos fue eso?- preguntó Jack, que junto con varios de los alumnos de Garrison se habían despertado enseguida por ese grito, pero que se escuchaba muy a lo lejos.

-Fue como una especie de grito- le respondió Wendy que al igual que la mayoría, se había asustado por ese grito.

-¿Pero de dónde provino? Oh mejor dicho… ¿Quién pudo haber gritado de esa manera?- preguntó Token tan asustado como ella o los demás.

-Ni idea… pero esto me huele a que se va a formar un mierdero tarde o temprano- dijo Craig tratando de no parecer preocupado.

-¡Oh Dios santo, tal vez se trate de un monstruo terrible que vaya empezar a causar desgracias y destrozos por todo el mundo, Y ESO SERÍA DEMASIADA PRESIÓN GAH!- exclamó muy alterado Tweek mientras se jalaba sus desordenados cabellos rubios con sus dos manos y todos los presentes lo vieron con una expresión de: "apenas se despertó y ya comenzó con su locuras". Pero nadie sabía que el pequeño rubio tenía toda la razón y antes de que alguien pudiera decirle algo…

-Oigan… no se preocupen por esa pendejada… y sigan durmiendo…- les dijo Alarcón de repente, que todavía estaba acostado en su colchón y al parecer no se había asustado por ese grito y estaba totalmente despreocupado.

-Él tiene razón… de seguro habrá sido un animal salvaje o un psicópata haciendo alguna gracia…- les dijo Josh tratando de restarle importancia al tema también, pero cuando dijo eso casi todos los que estaban despiertos se asustaron más de lo que ya estaban.

-Pues no sabía que un familiar tuyo podía llegar a gritar tan fuerte- le espeto Craig de forma irónica, pero el otro pelinegro solamente rio por ese "alago y cumplido" asía su familia.

-Ya chicos… dejen de decir tonterías… y duérmanse ya…- les exigió molesto el señor Garrison que aún se encontraba durmiendo encima de un tronco con una especie de antifaz rosado y a su lado había un fotografía de Ricky Martin; los chicos y chicas iban a objetar, pero…

-¡Acuéstense y sigan durmiendo!- les gritó molesta la conductora del autobús de forma muy molesta de forma parecida a cuando les grita que se sientan y callen cuando está conduciendo el autobús y tanto ella como el pajarito que tiene en su cabeza tienen un antifaz también.

Casi todos jóvenes se asustaron por eso y aún estaban un poco preocupados por el grito del hombre verde, pero trataron de restarle importancia al asunto y todos se dispusieron a dormir a duras penas y ninguno se había dado cuenta de la ausencia de Butters.

Volviendo con el gigante de jade, este luego de que hubiera gritado enseguida empezó a correr por todo el bosque a una gran velocidad tomando en cuenta su gran tamaño y con cada paso el suelo se ponía a temblar y con mucha facilidad despedazaba todos los árboles y demás vegetación que había a su paso, pero luego de estar corriendo empezó a saltar, al principio sus saltos no eran muy largos o altos, pero después de unos pocos segundos sus altos se volvieron increíblemente altos y largos, cubriendo cientos de metros de distancia con cada salto y cuando tocaba el piso lo hacía temblar mucho.

Pero luego de unos pocos minutos ya había llegado a Colorado Springs y estaba en medio de la calle y como era de noche no había nadie en las calles… o eso parecía, porque sin previo aviso un auto que andaba por la carretera se había acercado a él y el conductor apenas lo vio con las luces de su vehículo enseguida piso el freno deteniéndose a unos pocos metros del coloso esmeralda y este apenas vio el vehículo enseguida lo cogió con sus dos manos y con mucha facilidad lo levanto por encima de su cabeza y lo empezó a agitar como si fuera una lata de gaseosa vacía para sacar al conductor que se movía de un lado a otro dentro de él y después de que saliera de este y cayera al piso, el gigante verde lanzó el auto asía una gasolinera a gran velocidad y cuando se chocó contra ella se produjo una gran explosión que se hizo escuchar por casi todo el pueblo y las personas en los edificios y casas que estaban a los alrededores enseguida se despertaron por la explosión y salieron de sus viviendas para ver que paso y todos se asombraron al ver la gran bola de fuego de la gasolinera, pero lo que más los asusto fue ver al gigante verde que su sombra se desplegaba por las llamas de la gasolinera.

-¡¿Qué es esa cosa?!- preguntó aterrado una persona señalándolo.

-¡Es un monstruo!- grito otra persona aterrada también y todas las demás personas empezaron a dirigirse a sus viviendas para resguardarse o empezaron a correr para alejarse del gigante verde.

-¡GROOOOOAAAA!- el coloso esmeralda volvió a gritar de rabia y enseguida dio un salto cayendo encima de una casa, cuyos ocupantes había salido corriendo como varias personas, atravesando el techo si problemas y al estar adentro de la vivienda, golpeo las vigas principales rompiéndolas enseguida y al pasar eso todo el hogar se empezó a derrumbar cayendo encima del gigante, pero este no tenía un solo rasguño y de un salto salió de entre los escombros y cayó encima de un camión de basura aplastando la parte delantera de este y después le dio un "pequeño empujón" mandándolo contra otro camión y cuando los dos chocaron explotaron, pero cuando uno de los pedazos estaba volando por el aire…

-¡Cuidado!- grito una mujer pelinegra que estaba con su hijo y de forma protectora lo abrazo al darse cuenta de que un pedazo de alguno de los camiones iba a caer encima de ellos.

Pero por alguna razón el gigante verde al darse cuenta de eso enseguida se acercó a esa mujer y al niño poniéndose frente a ellos y protegiéndolos de ese pedazo de camión sin recibir ni un solo rasguño y después dio la vuelta para ver a la señora y al niño, que estaban tan aterrados por su presencia que no se podían mover ni hablar y el niño literalmente se estaba orinando en sus pantalones, pero cuando el gigante verde los vio, especialmente a la mujer…

-Betty…- dijo en susurro y con voz muy grave, ya que esa mujer se parece mucho a su novia e hizo el ademan de tocarle la cara a ella con el dedo índice de un enorme mano derecha, pero antes de que lo lograra…

-¡Oye tú, aléjate de ella!- se escuchó de repente un voz y eso hizo que el gigante de jade girara para adelante y a lo lejos se pudo ver a varios policías con sus patrullas y le estaban apuntando con sus armas, ya que los oficiales al escuchar la explosión de la gasolinera, se pusieron en marcha para ver de qué se trataba y todos se habían sorprendido al ver al coloso.

-¡Seas lo que seas, levanta las manos!- le exigió otro oficial que al igual, que el primero, le estaba gritando con un altavoz.

-¡GRUAAA!- volvió a gritar el gigante verde al mismo tiempo que la mujer y el niño se alejaron de él corriendo e hizo el ademan de acercarse a los oficiales y varios de estos se asustaron enseguida por ese grito tan bestial.

-¡Dispárenle!- grito aterrado uno de los oficiales y sin previo aviso empezó a disparar y varios de los otros oficiales siguieron su ejemplo y dispararon también, pero cuando las balas dieron contra el coloso verde, solamente se embutían contra él sin hacerle ni un solo rasguño.

-¡ORRRGGHHH!- el gigante de jade solamente se molestó más de lo que ya estaba por esos inútiles intentos de lastimarlo y enseguida corrió asía donde estaban las patrullas y con cada paso el suelo temblaba y cuando estaba cerca de los oficiales, pateo con su pierna izquierda una de las patrullas mandándola a volar enseguida haciendo que se perdiera en el horizonte asustando más a los oficiales de los que ya estaban y los que estaban cerca de esa patrulla apenas si habían logrado esquivar la patada del coloso verde y este enseguida con sus dos puños aplasto otra patrulla y después la levantó y la azotó fuertemente contra patrulla aplastándola también y todos los oficiales empezaron a correr por sus vidas alejándose lo más posible de él y enseguida cogió otras dos patrullas con cada mano y las uso para compactar otra patrulla como si se tratara de un gran emparedado de metal.

-¡ARGGGGGG!- volvió a gritar para luego lanzar las patrullas destruidas a un edificio y destruyendo el último piso de este.

Y así el gigante esmeralda seguía y seguía y seguía causando destrozos por toda la ciudad de Colorado Springs, sin darse cuenta de que accidentalmente lastimaba a varias personas en el proceso, especialmente cuando se dio cuenta de los reporteros que estaban tomando dando las noticias sobre el caos y ruina en el pueblo y parece que nadie podía detenerlo.

Mientras tanto, en el centro de investigación gama en donde Butters sufrió ese accidente; le general Ross estaba supervisando unas pruebas que se estaba haciendo con la misma máquina que activo Cartman accidentalmente y se usaba para tratar de curar a un sapo que tiene una herida en la espalda.

-Actívenlo- ordenó el padre de Betty, y uno de los científicos encendió la máquina que enseguida empezó a lanzarle energía al sapo y después de unos segundos la herida que tenía en su espalda se empezó a curar y eso asombró mucho a los científicos, mientras que el general sonrió y apretó el puño en forma de triunfo… pero su semblante enseguida se borró cuando el sapo empezó a inflarse como un globo para luego explotar **(NA: como ya dije antes y como digo ahora, de la misma forma en como paso en la película XD) **y todos los científicos pusieron un semblante de decepción.

-Pues… parece que no funcionó- dijo de forma triste uno de los científicos.

-Maldita sea…- susurró el padre de Betty, no solamente decepcionado, sino también molesto- "me sigo preguntando como rayos ese tal Butters fue capaz de sobrevivir a esto"- se preguntó a si mismo con cierto interés, pero de repente un soldado se le acercó con un teléfono militar en su mano derecha y le susurró algo en el oído sorprendiéndolo un poco y después agarró el teléfono y se lo acercó a su oreja derecha- ¿digo director Fury?- preguntó y luego de unos segundos su expresión se volvió una de gran asombro por lo que le decían- ¿en Colorado Springs? Enseguida vamos haya- dicho esto colgó el teléfono y se lo dio al mismo soldado- caballeros, continúen con las pruebas, tengo que atender un asunto muy importante- luego de haberle dicho eso a los científicos se retiró del lugar sin más nada que decir y eso extrañó a los científicos.

Volviendo con el gigante esmeralda, este ya había destruido la mayoría de Colorado Springs y claro está que la mayoría de las personas, heridas o no heridas, habían abandonado el pueblo para alejarse de esa ola de destrucción.

-¡DESTRUIR TODOOOO!- gritó el coloso que tenía una viga de acero en sus manos y con esta golpeó un auto, como si fuera un bate y el vehículo una pelota de baseball y literalmente lo mandó a volar y después dobló fácilmente el gran pedazo de metal hasta dejarlo hecho bolita y después la lanzó contra un edificio atravesándolo de lado a lado y después hizo el ademan de saltar para irse a otro lado, pero…

-¡Auxilio, ayuda!- escuchó de repente la voz de un niño gritando por ayuda y eso llamó enseguida su atención y después vio a un niño que estaba atorado debajo de unos escombros, así que se le acercó caminando y con sus grandes manos movió fácilmente los escombros liberando al niño que enseguida retrocedió un poco asustado por su presencia- gra-gracias se-señor- le agradeció aún asustado.

-…- el gigante verde solamente se dedicó a verlo durante unos segundos y noto que el niño era gordo y castaño y eso lo molestó enseguida porque al parecer le recuerda al culón de Cartman- ¡MALDITO ERIC!- gritó enfurecido y cuando levantó su puño derecho con la intención de aplastarlo…

-¡ALTO AHÍ!- escuchó de repente una voz y cuando el gigante esmeralda miro asía arriba vio varios vehículos voladores de varias formas y tamaños flotando encima de él y algunos más mientras se les acercaba, que eran obviamente los vehículos de S.H.I.E.L.D y también se le acercaban tanques de guerra y otros vehículos militares que también se les acercaban, que eran del ejército de Estados Unidos naturalmente y todos ellos le apuntaban con armas de diferentes clases y el niño aprovecho ese momento para escaparse.

-¡USTED PONGA LAS MANOS EN EL PISO Y RÍNDASE!- le volvió a gritar la misma persona en uno de los de los vehículos de S.H.I.E.L.D.

-¿Manos en el piso?... ¡COMO QUIERAN!- cuando el gigante esmeralda grito esto con sus dos manotas golpeo fuertemente el piso haciendo que este temblara violentamente y creando una largas, profundas y desiguales franjas que se dirigieron a los vehículos militares y varios de estos se hundieron por eso o quedaron en posiciones raras.

-¡DISPAREN A DISCRECIÓN!- cuando esa misma persona grito, todas las naves y vehículos militares empezaron a disparar sus armas contra el iracundo que por instinto se cubrió su cara con sus antebrazos, pero ninguna de las armas le hacía algún rasguño, así que luego de descubrirse volvió a gritar asustando enseguida a varios de los soldados que estaban dentro de los vehículos y después cogió un gran poste y como si fuera una lanza se lo tiró a uno de los vehículos voladores clavándoselo y sobresaliendo de lado a lado y después empezó a perder el control y empezó a caer estrellándose contra el piso y después el hombre furioso se acercó corriendo a uno de los tanques y los artilleros de este le empezaron a disparar sin hacerle un solo rasguño y cuando estaba a unos dos metros del tanque, este le disparo con su cañón a quema ropa en el pecho y sin hacerle un solo rasguño ante la mirada de todos y el gigante cogió al tanque del cañón y fácilmente lo levanto y como un garrote lo usó para golpear a otro tanque mandándolo haciendo que este se dirigiera a un edificio y al chocarse contra este hizo que se derrumbara y después el coloso verde, que aún sujetaba el tanque, empezó a dar varias vueltas para luego mandarlo a volar y después de eso volvió a gritar, pero luego uno de los vehículos voladores le empezaron a disparar unos misiles, pero enseguida salto muy alto esquivando los misiles, que dieron contra un tanque de guerra dañándolo, y en vez de aterrizar en el piso aterrizó encima de uno de los vehículos voladores y con sus manos le arrancó una de las alas y mientras que caían, le tiro el ala arranco a otro vehículo clavándose en este y haciendo que cayera también y cuando él junto con los dos vehículos cayeron, unos tanques y otros vehículos voladores le dispararon unos misiles al mismo tiempo, pero de nuevo saltó esquivando esos disparos y aterrizando en la cima de un edificio, que por alguna increíble casualidad es el mismo hotel en el que los estudiantes de Garrison se habían instalado anteriormente y después el hombre verde volvió a gritar, pero de nuevo los tanques dispararon, pero en vez de apuntarle al gigante iracundo, le apuntaron al edificio y cuando los misiles dieron contra este lo destruyeron enseguida y se derrumbó con el hombre iracundo aún encima de él, que empezó a caer junto con los escombros sepultándolo por completo.

-¿Lo derrotamos?- preguntó un soldado, que junto con otros soldados y algunos de los vehículos militares se acercaban a la montaña de escombros.

-Parece que sí, sea lo que sea esa cosa, sería imposible que sobreviviera a todas estas toneladas de escombros que cayeron sobre él- dijo muy confiado- ahora tenemos que informarle de esto a Fury y al general Ross- dicho esto empezaron a comunicarse con sus líderes.

Pero lo que nadie sabía era que debajo del hotel destruido había un gran acueducto y en este el gigante esmeralda pudo escaparse dentro de él, ya que era lo suficientemente grande para que pusiera nadar sin ser detectado.

Luego de un tiempo de estar nadando, el gigante verde había dejo de estar sumergido del agua y estaba en el mismo rio en el que Kenny estaba probando sus habilidades, así que se dirigió a la orilla y al estar en esta se apoyó en el piso con sus dos manos y pareció estar jadeando.

-Destruir… y causar daño a los que me han causado daño…- al parecer el subconsciente de Butters estaba hablando.

-Y fue muy divertido… destruir toda esa puta ciudad…- dijo el subconsciente de Caos, ya que al parecer cuando el rubio está transformado, su otra personalidad puede tomar el control del cuerpo y al decir eso se formó una sonrisa sádica en rostro del coloso esmeralda.

Pero se dieron cuentan de que estaban cerca del mismo bosque en donde sus amigos y compañeros, así que empezaron a adentrar en el bosque para ir asía ellos, pero mientras caminaba, empezaba a calmarse empezando a volver a su forma normal y después llegó a donde estaban sus amigos y compañeros, que seguían dormidos y al parecer no habían escuchado nada de lo que paso en el pueblo, debido a que estaban muy a las afueras de él; y el rubio siguió caminando por instinto y con su apariencia normal hasta llegar a donde estaba sus cosas y enseguida se acostó cerca de ellas y empezó a quedarse dormido y nadie lo había visto.

-Destruir… que me dejen en paz… y lastimar a los que me han lastimado…- se dijo a sí mismo Butters para luego quedarse dormido como si no hubiera hecho nada de nada.

Fin del capítulo

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, especialmente las pesadillas de Butters, que muestran toda su ira reprimida y como se transformó y empezó a destruirlo todo :O, pero si se preguntaran porque no apareció Kenny para tratar de detenerlo, eso lo sabrán más adelante ;D.**


	21. Ch 21 divirtiéndose con los poderes

**LOS VENGADORES DE SOUTH PARK**

**En esta ocasión, Kenny va a usar sus poderes del dios Thor :O y aparecerá un personaje sorpresa.**

**CAPÍTULO VEINTIUNO: DIVIRTIÉNDOSE CON LOS PODERES**

**KENNY POV:**

Maldición, no debí confiarme tanto ni bajar la guardia, pero estaba enfocado en probar mis grandes habilidades como el dios del trueno Thor que deje de ser precavido durante unos segundos y no me di cuenta de que había alguien a los alrededores.

Ya que a pocos metros de mí, había una chica, que estaba bien buena por cierto, parecía de más o menos mi edad, era castaña y me estaba viendo muy sorprendida, supongo que por mi apariencia física… o tal vez porque vio como yo partía ese árbol a la mitad.

-Eh…- no sabía que decirle a ese chica o como tratar de explicarle lo que acabo de hacer, así que solamente dije lo único que se me ocurrió- hola…- le salude sonriendo de forma nerviosa, pero ella me seguía viendo de forma asombrada.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?- me preguntó sin dejar de estar asombrada refiriéndose obviamente a como partí ese árbol a la mitad, de nuevo no sabía que decirle, pero antes de que pudiera inventarle una excusa, ella se me adelantó- mejor dicho… ¿Quién eres tú y por qué estas usando esa ropa tan rara?- me volvió a preguntar refiriéndose a mi armadura y de nuevo no sabía que decirle, así que solamente me limite a decirle una verdad parcial.

-Yo soy Kenny- me presente sin decirle que soy el dios del trueno Thor y obviamente si no le he dicho a mis amigos quien soy yo en realidad, mucho menos se lo voy a decir a una extraña… por más buena que este- ¿y quién eres tú?- le pregunté con la intención de que ella dejara de lado el tema de lo que acabo de hacer.

-Mi nombre es Jane Foster- se presentó ella muy amablemente y yo suspire aliviado pensando que se le había olvidado el asunto de lo que hice y de mi armadura- pero no me has dicho como partiste ese árbol a la mitad y por qué estas usando esa ropa tan extraña- cuando me dijo eso enseguida deje de sonreír y me volví a poner nervioso ya que no se me ocurría alguna buena excusa.

-Yo… yo…- no sabía que decir mientras tamboreaba mi martillo de forma nerviosa, pero cuando ella lo noto, pareció que se asombró más de lo que ya estaba al principio.

-Oye… ¿eso que tienes en tú mano derecha no es el martillo Mjolnir que se encontraba en el jardín de los dioses?- me preguntó sin dejar de estar asombrada y señalando mi arma divina y esa pregunta me tomo por sorpresa.

-Sí… ¿Cómo lo sabes?- le pregunté muy asombrado de que lo reconociera, pero cuando le afirmé eso, se sorprendió aún más de lo que ya estaba.

-En las noticias mostraron como desapareció de ese valle… ¿acaso tú fuiste el que lo movió y se llevó de ese lugar?- me siguió preguntando sin dejar de estar asombrada, supongo que las noticias sobre la "desaparición" de mi martillo se han esparcido más rápido que la velocidad de la luz.

-Sí… este es el mismo martillo del jardín de los dioses- le aseguré, más que un susurro para mí mismo que para ella, pero enseguida me di cuenta de mi estupidez ya que al asegurarle eso, solamente me ganaría más preguntas por parte de esa chica.

-¿Pero cómo…? ¿Acaso tú eras la persona digna de levantarlo y obtener supuestamente los poder del dios del trueno Thor?- me preguntó, supongo que también habrá escuchado sobre la leyenda de Mjolnir, carajo ahora tendré que seguir dando más explicaciones, pero por su tono parecía estar muy… ¿emocionada?

-Sí… podría decirse que yo fui digno para levantar este martillo y ser el poseedor de los poderes del dios del trueno Thor- volví a decirle una especie de verdad a medias, ya yo soy el verdadero y genuino dios del trueno.

-Wau… ¡nunca pensé que algún día alguien fuera capaz de mover ese martillo!- exclamó ella más emocionada de lo que ya estaba y yo no pude evitar reír por eso- ¿y es por eso que usas esa extraña ropa, porque son las prendas del dios del trueno Thor?- me preguntó otra vez sin dejar de estar emocionada.

-Correcto, esta es la armadura que obtuve al levantar el martillo- le volví a asegurar sin dejar de reír un poco por su aptitud.

-Eso explica porque ahorita había visto como un rayo caía por este lugar y cómo pudiste partir ese árbol…- me siguió diciendo ella sin cambiar de semblante.

-Porque yo fui el responsable- le afirmé sin cambiar de semblante- ¿y qué haces por estos lados?- le pregunté con cierto interés de que una chica como ella estuviera por estos lados tan relativamente remotos.

-Oh, es que estaba buscando un poco de leña para la cabaña en donde vivo- me dijo y yo me asombré un poco ya que es justamente lo que yo estaba haciendo.

-Pues yo también estaba buscando madera, pero en vez de usar un hacha o sierra para cortar un árbol, solamente use mi martillo para conseguirla- le dije de forma bromista refiriéndome a lo que acabo de hacer hace unos momentos y ella no pudo evitar reír por eso, pero luego me di cuenta de que ya se había vuelto muy tarde, más de lo que pensé- bueno, fue un placer conocerte Jane, pero ahora tengo que irme- me despedí de ella e hice el ademan de ir a donde estaban mis amigos.

-¡Espera!- me dijo Jane de repente mientras se me acercaba- no puedes irte así como así- me dijo y yo la mire sin entender y le pregunté el por qué- pues porque… pues porque no todos los días encuentro accidentalmente a alguien que fue capaz de mover un objeto supuestamente inamovible, ¡esto sería noticia a nivel nacional!- me explicó sin dejar de estar emocionada, yo de nuevo no pude evitar reír por eso.

-Aunque me gustaría poder ser noticia nacional… mejor declino la oferta, por el momento me gustaría estar un poco en el anonimato- le dije ya que aún no me siento listo para hacerme reconocer a nivel mundial y a ella enseguida se le borró su sonrisa y puso un semblante de tristeza.

-Entonces supongo que no nos volveremos a ver… fue un placer conocerte Kenny- me dijo ella sin dejar de estar triste.

-No te pongas así… es más, tal vez si me das tu número de teléfono… podríamos volvernos a ver- lo primero lo dije con la intención de hacerla sentir bien y lo último lo dije claro está con mi típica aptitud de Kenny McCormick, pero al parecer ella no pareció incomodarse o sentirse ofendida por eso.

-Está bien- luego de haberme dicho eso saco un pequeño cuaderno de su bolsillo y con un lapicero escribió algo en él y después arranco un pedazo de papel y me lo entrego, me pregunto por qué ya tenía una libreta y lapicero en su bolsillo- espero que en verdad nos volvamos a ver- me dijo un poco insegura y aún triste pensando que no cumpliría con lo que le dije.

-No te preocupes… claro que nos volveremos a ver- le dije sin haber cambiado mi semblante picaresco y después hice que mi martillo girara rápidamente y para impulsarme asía arriba alejándome de ella y no tengo que ser adivino o tener ojos detrás de mí nuca para darme cuenta de que ella se había asombrado mucho por eso.

Pero obviamente no tuve que ir muy lejos para regresar con mis amigos y solamente rodee el bosque volando por encima de él y con cuidado aterricé relativamente cerca de donde ellos estaban sin que me dieran y de nuevo partí un árbol con mi martillo y partí una de las dos mitades en trozos más pequeños para que me sean fáciles de mover cuando vuelva a mi forma de Kenny y al hacer eso cogí los trozos pequeños mientras cambiaba mi apariencia y camine normalmente hacía donde estaban mis amigos, compañeros, la loca conductora del autobús y el marica de Garrison.

-Qué bueno que llegaste Kenny- me dio la bienvenida Kyle y pude darme cuenta de que ya habían algunos pedazos de madera reunidos.

-Al fin llegas pobretón- el culón de Cartman me dio la bienvenida muy a su estilo de hijo de puta y después yo deje la leña que había traído junto con el otro montón de madera.

-Bueno, si ya estamos todos aquí, que alguien prepare una fogata rápido- nos exigió el marica de mierda de Garrison y casi todos lo vimos molesto, pero luego recordé algo importante.

-Y hablando de fogatas… ¿aún no ha vuelto Damien?- pregunté mirando a mis alrededores y no lo encontré por ningún lado, pero por esa pregunta Alarcón rio enseguida.

-Ya les dije, que ese pobre diablo está sufriendo como se merece- nos dijo él todavía riendo y todos lo vimos de forma extraña.

Ya siendo un poco más tarde, todos estaban durmiendo, pero yo aproveche el momento y con cuidado de que nadie me viera, me aleje de todos ellos y me dirigí al bosque y cuando estaba lo suficientemente lejos volví a extender mi mano derecha en donde tengo mi brazalete y de nuevo un rayo me cayó encima volviéndome el dios del trueno Thor y no perdí el tiempo en girar mi martillo para enseguida volar a una gran velocidad y mientras volaba no podía evitar emocionarme al poder viajar de esa manera, porque podía ver todo los paisajes que habían a mi alrededor mientras volaba, llegando a tal punto que me encontraba volando encima del océano, pero para hacer las cosas más divertidas volaba a baja altura y al hacer eso el agua debajo de mí parecía hundirse, creo que de forma algo parecida a como supuestamente Moisés abrió el mar rojo y después vi como unos delfines saltaban del agua al mismo tiempo no muy lejos de mí y no pude evitar reír un poco por esa escena. Pero luego vi a un transatlántico y no pude resistir la tentación de ir asía él para darle una sorpresita a los pasajeros y tripulación que se encontraban a bordo.

Y en afecto, al acercarme volando a un lado de él vi muy bien a algunos pasajeros y tripulantes que estaban en la cubierta y a muchos de ellos casi se les cayó la quijada al verme y creo que un niño que estaba comiendo un helado se le cayó este por la impresión y yo solamente me dedique a saludarlos con mi mano izquierda mientras les sonreía, ya que mi mano derecha estaba extendida con mi martillo y antes de que alguno de ellos pudiera tratar de tomarme una foto me aleje de ellos aumentando la velocidad.

Luego de haber volado por el océano, había llegado al desierto de Egipto y obviamente no perdí el tiempo en ir a visitar sus famosas pirámides y a la Esfinge y me pare encima de la cabeza de esta y el calor que hacía de seguro me estaría rostizando en mi forma de Kenny, pero siendo Thor no me hacía derramar ni una sola gota de sudor… carajo, ahora que lo pienso mejor, creo que debí haber traído una cámara conmigo para poder filmar todo mi paseo, bueno eso ya lo haré en mi próximo recorrido.

Así que luego me puse a pensar a qué lugar ir, hasta que se me ocurrió ir hasta el espacio exterior para poder apreciar todo el planeta y enseguida volví a girar mi martillo para ir asía arriba a toda velocidad y al pasar por la capa de ozono y estar muy lejos de esta me detuve y mire asía abajo y me asombre por lo que veía.

Podía ver todo el planeta Tierra con todo su esplendor, los océanos, los mares, los ríos, los lagos, los continentes, las islas de diferentes formas y tamaños, los desiertos, los bosques, las selvas tropicales, los polos Norte y Sur, toda esta majestuosidad ante mis ojos, al estar en esta posición me recuerda mucho esa escena de la película: Superman Regresa, cuando él estaba encima del mundo y podía mirar todo lo que yo estaba mirando ahora, y estoy seguro de que esto es lo que siente Gok´Zarah cuando viaja por todo el mundo para ayudar a las personas o cuando viaja por el espacio exterior ya que obviamente tiene que volar por encima de la Tierra y creo que Alarcón también ha estado en esta posición cuando viaja de mundo paralelo a mundo paralelo.

Luego de un tiempo, que pareció una eternidad, de estar contemplando toda la hermosa Tierra, decidí que ya era momento de regresar a donde estaban mis amigos, pero antes de ir asía ellos, vi a lo lejos la luna, así fui a ella para corroborar unas cosas.

Al llegar a ella lo primero que vi fue la plataforma petrolífera que habían mandado aquí y que por culpa de esta el equilibrio de la luna y la Tierra cambiaron o algo así y eso hizo que el hijo de puta de Cthullu saliera de las profundidades del océano, pero no muy lejos de esta plataforma vi lo que parecía ser… ¿una ballena orca? ¿Qué carajos hace un animal de esos aquí? pero luego recordé que hace unos años mis amigos y yo habíamos ayudado a una ballena llamada Willy x a volver a su hogar que supuestamente se encontraba aquí en la luna… que tonto éramos en esos tiempos, pero cerca de esa orca estaba… ¿Tom Cruise? ¿Pero qué carajos…? ¡Ah cierto! Recuerdo también que a él lo mandamos aquí también luego de que él junto con las demás celebridades y los pelirrojos causaran destrozos por todo el pueblo… sí que está bien jodido y no pude evitar molestarme un poco al recordar ese suceso **(NA: si no saben de lo que estoy hablando, miren los episodios censurados 200 y 201 XD).**

Dejando de lado a ellos dos y a la plataforma me dedique a buscar el alunizaje de Neil Anstrón, ya que he escuchado esas teorías raras de conspiración, especialmente las que cuenta Tweek, sobre que lo del alunizaje fue un montaje, así que por eso lo estaba buscando para resolver ese misterio de una vez por todas… y tengo que decir que Tweek estaba totalmente equivocado, ya que pude encontrar el modulo lunar, la bandera de Estados Unidos, algunas pisadas de los astronautas y las demás cosas dejadas por ellos; vuelvo y digo, debí haber traído una cámara para fotografiar y filmar todo esto.

Decidí regresar a la Tierra y al volver a donde estaban mis amigos, con cuidado de que ellos no me vieran, aterricé y volví a mi forma de Kenny y estaba muy feliz por todo lo que había acabado de ver, pero mientras me acercaba a mis cosas, vi a Butters… y me extrañé mucho al verlo, ya que parecía estar respirando de forma un poco agitada, pero lo que más me extraño fue que la pantaloneta purpura que tenía puesta parecía estar desgarrada y no tenía una camiseta, ¿Qué le paso? Pero no parecía estar herido o algo así, solo espero que no sea sonámbulo o algo así.

Trate de no prestarle atención a eso y fui a dormir, así que me quite mi capucha, pero cuando lo hice de mi bolsillo saque el número de esa tal Jane… que estoy muy seguro que la volveré a ver un día de estos y ese pensamiento hizo que yo durmiera con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

**FIN DEL KENNY POV**

Luego de que el ejército de los Estados Unidos y el de S.H.I.E.L.D pensaran que ya habían derrotado al gigante y de que trataran de buscar su cuerpo bajo los escombros de hotel, se llevaron la gran sorpresa de que no estaba por ninguna parte y eso molestaba tanto al general Ross como al director Fury, ya que el coloso se había logrado escapar.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Qué carajos era esa cosa y de dónde salió?!- preguntó muy molesto el padre de Betty.

-Yo también me había preguntado eso general, y al parecer esa monstruo salió de la nada y sin ningún motivo empezó a destruir este pueblo- le dijo Fury tratando de tranquilizarlo mientras miraba a su alrededor toda la destrucción causada por el gigante verde.

-¿Pero entonces que era ese criatura? ¿Acaso es algún tipo de mutante como los la de esa escuela de mutantes de ese tal Charles Xavier?- le preguntó el general un poco más calmado y que al igual que Fury sabe muy bien de la existencia de los mutantes.

-Un mutante, puede ser muy posible, pero no creo que sea alguno de los de Xavier, recuerda muy bien que él siempre trata de buscar la paz entre los mutantes y las personas- le explico Fury.

-¿Entonces habrá sido algún mutante renegado y hostil? ¿Oh uno que trabaje para ese tal Magneto?- le volvió a preguntar el general, ya que al parecer el mencionado es bien conocido por ser un mutante terrorista que quiere que el mundo sea solamente para los mutantes.

-No creo que sea un mutante que trabaje para Magneto, él solamente busca destruir lugares estratégicos en importantes y este pueblo no tenía nada de especial, lo más probable es que se trate de un mutante renegado- le explico de forma razonable Fury.

-Nunca había escuchado que un mutante tuviera la fuerza, resistencia y poder suficiente para enfrentarse a mi ejército y al tuyo al mismo tiempo y sin recibir ni un solo rasguño- le dijo el general dejando su enojo inicial y remplazándolo por gran asombro y preocupación.

-Eso lo clasifica como una amenaza a nivel mundial y tal vez sea uno de los mutantes más poderosos de que se haya tenido conocimiento- le dijo Fury tan preocupado como él.

-¿Entonces qué nombre deberíamos de darle?- le preguntó el padre de Betty y eso hizo que Fury se pusiera a pensar.

-Creo que deberíamos primero buscarlo por los alrededores, en caso de que no esté muy lejos y luego pensaremos en cómo llamarlo- le dijo el líder de S.H.I.E.L.D todavía preocupado y luego de eso los dos les ordenaron buscar por los alrededores al gigante de jade, sin saber que él estaba relativamente cerca de ellos juntos con sus amigos y compañeros de escuela en el bosque que estaba muy a las afueras del pueblo.

-La fuerza y poder de ese chico al transformarse en ese monstruo…. Es impresionante, tal vez sea incluso más fuerte que…- se dijo a sí mismo Heimdall de forma asombrada, ya que había observado todos los destrozos que hizo el coloso de jade, de la misma forma en como ha observado en todas las demás ocasiones **(NA: felicidades a todas las personas que adivinaron que Heimdall era el sujeto misterioso del primer capítulo ;D).**

Fin del capítulo

**Espero que les haya gustado el encuentro de Kenny con esa tal Jane y luego de como él viajo por todos lados, especialmente a la luna XD, eso me recuerda, que mañana es primero de mes y eso significa que haré un pequeño fic especial :O y también tengo que decir que en doce días voy a cumplir un año de estar en esta página :O, como vuela el tiempo ¿verdad? XD y si no fuera mucha molestia… me preguntaba si alguien se tomaría la gran molestia de hacer un fic dedicado a mí como regalo de aniversario, ya que eso me haría tan feliz (lo digo al estilo de Craig XD).**


	22. Ch 22 enterándose de la destrucción

**LOS VENGADORES DE SOUTH PARK**

**CAPÍTULO VEINTIDÓS: ENTERÁNDOSE DE LA DESTRUCCIÓN**

Al día siguiente luego de que Butters destruyera la mayor parte del pueblo de Colorado Springs, era lunes y todos los estudiantes de Garrison se estaban despertando y varios de ellos bostezaban mientras se estiraban o se tallaban los ojos o flexionaban, aunque a varios de ellos les estaba costando trabajo poder levantarse, como por ejemplo…

-Hey Alarcón, Alarcón es hora de levantarse- le dijo Kenny de forma muy parecida a como cuando ellos estaban en el autobús escolar mientras lo movía un poco.

-No mamá… ya te dije que no quiero ir a trotar…- le dijo el latino entre sueños casi como un Deja´vu exacto de esa ocasión y de nuevo el rubio inmortal como varios de los presentes rieron por eso.

-Están dando Pony Maltas gratis- le dijo burlón Kenny casi exactamente de la misma forma en cómo se lo habían dicho en el autobús y como era de esperarse…

-¡¿PONY MALTAS GRATIS, DÓNDE?!- preguntó gritando de la emoción el latino despertándose mientras se paraba de un brinco de su colchón mientras miraba de un lado a otro y como había ocurrido antes, no vio nada y solamente se ganó de nuevo las risas por parte de los demás.

-Calma lunático de primera categoría, no hay ninguna Pony Malta gratis por estos lados- le espeto Craig sin poder disimular su risa y eso hizo que la sonrisa del colombiano se borrara enseguida.

-¿De nuevo me trataron de joder con eso…?- les preguntó molesto el latino mientras se estiraba como un gato desperezándose al mismo tiempo que bostezaba.

-Es que esa es la única forma de despertarte flojonazo- le dijo Kenny aun riendo y eso hizo que el colombiano refunfuñara todavía muy molesto.

Mientras tanto, con Buttters…

-Ah…- bostezo el rubio mientras estiraba los brazos y se revolvía un poco en el pasto y dejo a un lado una sábana que lo cubría todo, pero cuando se puso de pie…

-"¿Pero qué carajos significa esto?"- preguntó Caos en su mente ya que cuando el rubio se levantó, enseguida su pantaloneta purpura desgarrada se le calló y apenas pudo sujetarse sus calzoncillos antes de que se les cayeran porque estaban muy desgarrados- "¡¿Qué mierda les paso a nuestra pantaloneta, calzoncillos y donde esta nuestra camiseta?!"- volvió preguntar molesto y asombrado y el rubio estaba muy rojo de la vergüenza por estar solamente en calzoncillos que apenas le cubrían sus partes íntimas.

-¡Oh recorcholiz!- exclamó Butters sin dejar de estar bien rojo de la vergüenza- ¡¿Por-por qué estoy a-así, a-acaso alguien trato de a-abusar de mí durante la noche?!- se preguntó a sí mismo no solamente avergonzado, sino también aterrado por esa posibilidad, ya que al parecer tanto él como su otra personalidad no recuerdan lo que hicieron la noche anterior.

-"¡Ni de broma digas esa mierda!"- le espetó la voz gutural en su cabeza no solamente molesto por tal barbaridad, sino también muy preocupado por eso- "además, si alguien hubiese tratado de abusar de nosotros no estaría doliendo mucho el culo"- le terminó diciendo tratando de ser razonables y eso tranquilizó un poco al rubio.

-¿Pe-pero en-entonces por qué es-estamos en estas con-condiciones?- le preguntó Butters dejando de estar aterrado, pero sin dejar de estar avergonzado por sus fachas… mejor dicho, por la falta de ellas.

-"No tengo ni la más puta idea, pero mejor pongámonos algo antes de que alguien nos vea en estas condiciones y…"- Caos estaba diciéndole que se apresurara a ponerse algo de ropa, pero fue interrumpido por…

-¡Buenos días Butters! ¿Cómo dormis…?- Bradley le estaba saludando MUY amigablemente mientras se le acercaba, pero enseguida se calló al verlo de esa manera.

-"¡OH MIERDA!"- exclamó Caos en la mente del rubio mayor de forma muy aún más a vergonzante y molesta que antes y este se había vuelto a poner muy rojo de la vergüenza.

-¡Oh sal-salchichas!- exclamó Butters sin dejar de estar tan rojo como el cabello de Kyle mientras que con sus manos trato de taparse los huecos de sus calzoncillos- ¡Bra-Bradley, pu-puedo ex-explicar esto, es que…!- el rubio mayor trataba de buscar una excusa para esa situación tan bochornosa sin dejar de estar rojo de la vergüenza.

-…- pero el rubio rizado no hacía caso a las inútiles explicaciones del rubio mayor porque cuando lo vio, se había quedado BIEN idiotizado al verlo en esas condiciones, con casi nada de ropa, mejor dicho, prácticamente desnudo y en su mente se estaba imaginando mil y unas cosas que podría querer hacer en esos momentos con el rubio claro, o mejor dicho, que él le pueda hacer, y este se había dado cuenta de su semblante.

-"Maldita sea, si no fuera suficiente estar en estas condiciones, ahora ese pedazo de marica se nos queda viendo con ojos de borrego a medio morir"- espeto muy molesto la voz gutural en la mente de Butters, mientras que este no solamente estaba avergonzado por eso, sino que también se sentía muy incómodo por la mirada del rubio menor.

-Este… Bra-Bradley, ¿po-podrías darme un mo-momento a solas para ves-vestirme por favor?- le pidió sin dejar de estar incómodo por toda esa comprometedora escena y eso hizo que el rubio menor volviera en sí sin dejar de estar idiotizado y se avergonzara también por lo que estaba haciendo.

-Eh… claro, a-adelante- le dijo aún avergonzado el rubio rizado estando muy rojo por sus pensamientos tan… "impuros" que tiene y después dio media vuelta y se alejó caminando del rubio mayor que soltó un suspiro de alivio por eso.

-"Hasta que al fin se fue el marica ese"- espeto también aliviado Caos en la mente de Butters- "¿pero entonces porque mierda amanecimos en estas fachas?"- preguntó retomando el asunto principal.

-No-no lo sé, so-solo espero que no seamos so-sonámbulo o algo así- le dijo el rubio preocupado por esa posibilidad mientras se frotaba los nudillos y después se puso su otra ropa para que nadie más se diera cuenta de su casi desnudes.

Luego de que todos estuvieran despiertos, todos los chicos y chicas estaban pidiendo un desayuno, pero como estaban en medio del bosque, obviamente no había un restaurante cerca en donde pudieran comer, así que después de que el señor Garrison se hartara de tantas quejas e exigencias, decidió que volverían a la ciudad de Colorado Springs para que todos pudieran desayunar, pero cuando ya todos estaban listos e hicieron el ademan de irse…

-¡HIJO DE PERRA!- se escuchó de repente un grito muy molesto y en el piso se formó un portal de fuego y de este salió obviamente Damien… pero tenía marcas de quemaduras, golpes, rasguños y le faltaba pedazos de piel y cabello. Varios de los chicos se asombraron por su repentina aparición, pero otros se habían asombrado al verlo en ese estado, incluso Kenny… pero Alarcón enseguida empezó a reír al verlo de esa manera.

-¿Pero qué te pasó Damien? ¿Y por qué estás en esas condiciones?- le preguntó el rubio inmortal, mientras que el colombiano seguía riendo casi a carcajadas, mientras que el resto de los chicos y chicas seguían sin entender.

-¡¿Qué me paso?! ¡¿QUÉ ME PASO?! ¡LO QUE PASÓ ES QUE ESE MALDITO PENDEJO DE MIERDA ME ENVIÓ AL VATICANO!- exclamó muy furioso el pelinegro infernal al mismo tiempo que con su dedo índice derecha a Luis Carlos que ya se estaba herniando de la risa mientras se sujetaba fuertemente el estómago y se le salían algunas lágrimas, pero los demás jóvenes lo vieron muy asombrados por lo dicho.

-¿Al Vaticano?- de entre todos los jóvenes, Wendy fue la única que apenas pudo formular esa pregunta y el colombiano trataba de controlar su casi risa histérica.

-Sí… lo que pasa es que… al marica ese… le había advertido que si por su culpa… nos echaban del hotel… lo iba a mandar al Vaticano… porque él al ser el mismísimo hijo del Demonio… sufría muchísimo apenas pusiera un pie en ese lugar… y los curas y sacerdotes que anduvieran por halla… enseguida lo tratarían de joder con diferentes rituales de exorcismo y es tipo de cosas… ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!- Luis Carlos había "explicado" lo que le paso a Damien, mientras trataba de no reír, pero al final volvió a explotar a carcajadas y algunos de los demás jóvenes al "entender" esa explicación no pudieron evitar reír un poco, mientras que el pelinegro infernal botaba humo de las orejas de la ira sin dejar de mirar de mala manera al latino y aún con sus heridas frescas.

-Sí que estas bien jodido- le dijo Craig sin poder evitar reír como los demás.

-"Para que aprenda a no causar cosas que jodan a los demás"- espeto Caos de forma burlona y sádica en la mente de Butters y este no podía evitar reír como los demás.

-¡DEJEN DE REÍRSE MALDITOS PENDEJOS!- grito encolerizado Damien al mismo tiempo que se transformaba y pisaba fuertemente el piso dejando una marca de lava y casi todos enseguida dejaron de reír por eso, a pesar de que seguía con sus heridas frescas, pero Luis Carlos seguía riendo con todas ganas y sin mortificarse por esa acción.

-Ya pobre diablo… no seas así de pesado… te pude haber mandado a un lugar peor para ti que el Vaticano… como un concierto de Justin Bieber o algo así…- le dijo el latino aun riendo con ganas y de nuevo algunos chicos rieron por eso.

-Grrr…- rugió molesto Damien mientras volvía a su forma "normal"- supongo que tienes razón, estar en un concierto de ese, es mucho peor que cualquiera de las torturas que mi padre, yo o cualquier ser infernal pueda infligir a los condenados- para sorpresa de todos, el pelinegro infernal le dio la razón al colombiano, que también había dejado de reír ya que también se sorprendió por eso.

-Bueno ya basta de tantas tonterías chicos y vayamos a desayunar- les dijo el señor Garrison, que junto con la conductora del autobús, había reído también por todas las cosas que los chicos hablaban.

El viaje a Colorado Springs sucedió de forma parecida a cuando habían ido al hotel y al jardín de los dioses, Alarcón, Craig, Damien y algunos chicos dormían, otros hablaban de una que otra cosa y como siempre Kyle y Cartman discutían por cualquier pendejada.

Pero cuando llegaron a la ciudad… todos enseguida dejaron de hablar al ver toda la destrucción que Butters había causado la noche anterior y varios de ellos estaban en estado de shock.

-¿Pero qué carajos pasó aquí…?- preguntó muy asombrado Kyle mientras apoyaba su cara contra la ventana.

-Es como si un huracán o tornado hubieran pasado por aquí…- dijo Wendy casi en susurro mientras apoyaba también su cara contra su ventana.

-Tal vez ni siquiera el propio Cthullu hubiera causado tanta destrucción…- dijo Gok´Zarah tan asombrado como el resto.

-"Pues yo creo que sí"- le contradijo Alarcón tratando de no parecer tan asombrado como los demás jóvenes.

-…- Butters al igual que los demás estaba muy asombrado por lo que veía, pero por alguna razón, se lo formó una especie de malestar en su pecho, como si estuviera muy arrepentido por algo y el malestar era tan doloroso, que se tuvo que sujetar su pecho con su mano derecha respirando un poco agitado- "¿Pero qué está pasándome?"- se preguntó a sí mismo mentalmente de forma muy angustiante y tratando de amortiguar ese dolor en su pecho.

-"No tengo ni la más puta idea… pero esto creo que se nos hace un poco familiar… ¿pero por qué?"- le dijo Caos en su mente reflejándose en la ventana que estaba al lado del rubio y extrañándose por ese malestar.

El autobús recorría lentamente las muy dañadas calles de la ciudad, pero se detuvo cuando llegó a un punto en donde había como una especie de barricada custodiada por varios soldados del ejército de Estados Unidos y algunos de ellos se acercaron a la ventana de la conductora.

-No pueden ir más lejos- les dijo uno de los soldados.

-¡¿Por qué mierda no?!- le preguntó muy groseramente la conductora y ese tono de voz enseguida asusto a los soldados y algunos chicos rieron por eso, mientras que el resto esperaba con curiosidad la respuesta de los soldados.

-Porque esta es un área restringida y los civiles no pueden pasar, así que tienen que regresar por donde volvieron- les dijo el mismo soldado dejando de lado el miedo que había adquirido y casi todos los chicos soltaron un gemido de decepción ya que esperaban una respuesta más interesante.

-La misma mierda que dicen todos los que trabajan para el gobierno- espeto irónico y burlón Alarcón y algunos de los demás jóvenes rieron por eso.

-Oigan pendejos, nosotros tenemos un hambre caníbal, así que déjenos ir a un puto restaurante para poder comer algo- dijo molesto Cartman a los soldados con mucha impaciencia y varios de los demás jóvenes empezaron a quejarse también.

-Lo sentimos jóvenes, pero ya les dijimos que esta parte de la ciudad está restringida para los civiles- les siguió diciendo el mismo soldado y las quejas aumentaron- además, casi no quedan personas en esta ciudad, y obviamente los restaurantes que no fueron destruidos están cerrados, así que tendrán que ir a otra ciudad o pueblo- cuando dijo esto las quejas de todos aumentaron mucho más, especialmente las de Cartman y Alarcón ya que parece que sus estómagos rujen como si fueran tigres enjaulados.

-Maldita sea, bueno chicos no hay de otra, tenemos que ir a otro pueblo- les dijo el profesor Garrison tan molesto y quejumbroso como ellos.

-Pero entonces por lo menos díganos que fue lo que paso en esta ciudad- pidió Kyle a los soldados y todos los jóvenes volvieron a prestar atención a la respuesta de estos.

-No podemos decirles eso, ya que es…- uno de los soldados iba a decirles algo, pero fue interrumpido.

-Ya que es información clasificada, vuelvo y digo, la misma mierda que siempre dicen todos- volvió a decir Alarcón de forma burlona e irónica ganándose de nuevo las risas por parte de los demás.

Así que Garrison y sus estudiantes fueron a otro pueblo para poder desayunar, uno que quedaba de paso a su regreso a South Park y al llegar a él no perdieron el tiempo en ir a un restaurante en donde los chicos enseguida pedían comidas a montón y los empleados del lugar apenas podían cumplir con la demanda, especialmente las exigencias de Cartman y Alarcón que eran los que más comidas pedían y al tenerlas se las devoraban a la velocidad de la luz como ha pasado en las veces anteriores sorprendiendo de nuevo a los demás **(NA: muy parecido al estilo anime XD).**

-Ah… listo… ya estoy totalmente recargado…- dijo Luis Carlos mientras se inclinaba totalmente asía atrás en la silla en la que estaba sentado y ponía sus botas encima de la mesa que tenía en frente… y tenía una protuberante barriga que sobresalía de su camisa negra.

-Lo mismo digo…- dijo Cartman con el mismo semblante y haciendo lo mismo que él y si de por sí su estómago ya ere prominente… ahora lo era mucho más.

-Carajo, ustedes dos parecen unas morsas rechonchas con patas- les dijo Jack no de forma burlona, sino de forma desaprobatoria ganándose las risas por parte de los demás.

-¡Jódete idiota!- le gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo muy molestos y eso molesto al rubio, pero antes de que él o alguien más pudiera decirles algo…

-"Y volvemos a mostrar las noticias sobre lo que pasó la noche anterior en Colorado Springs"- se escuchó de repente la voz de un reportero en la televisión del restaurante y eso llamó la atención de las personas del restaurante, especialmente la de los estudiantes de Garrison y todos pusieron atención a las noticias y todos se asombraron mucho cuando mostraron al gigante esmeralda que caminaba por las calles de colorado Springs justo antes de que atacara a los camarógrafos y periodistas que habían estado cubriendo ese suceso la noche anterior- "Esto señoras aparentemente fue la causa de la casi total destrucción de la ciudad de Colorado Springs, no se sabe quién o qué es esta cosa, lo único que se sabe es que al parecer salió de la nada y sin ningún motivo aparente empezó a causar grandes destrozos por toda esa ciudad; no es 100% seguro pero se especula que esa criatura puede ser una especie de mutante, que no solamente fue capaz de causar destrozos por esa ciudad, sino que también fue capaz de hacerle frente al ejército de Estados Unidos y este no ha querido dar más información del asunto, pero los testigos lo describían como una especie de fuerza colosal, grotesca, bestial, destructiva, brutal, descomunal y es por estas terribles cualidades que a esa criatura se le dio el nombre de Hulk y no se sabe si el ejército fue capaz de derrotarlo o sí se logró escapar, pero no han querido dar más detalles sobre el asunto, pero hasta entonces aparentemente lo único que se puede hacer es rezar para que esa cosas no vuelva a causar destrozos en caso de que siga viva"- el reportero seguía contando las noticias.

Pero las personas que no habían estado al tanto de esas noticias se habían asombrado mucho por eso, especialmente los chicos y varias de las personas empezaron a hablar entre sí sobre el asunto.

-¿Esa cosa… destruyó Colorado Springs…?- preguntó Gary atónito.

-Pues eso es lo que dijeron ahorita- le espeto Craig secamente, pero estaba tan asombrado como los demás.

-¿Pero entonces que era esa ¡MIERDA PODRIDA DE ELEFANTE! Cosa y de donde ¡COÑO! Vino?- preguntó Thomas tan atónito como el mormón.

-Idiota ¿Qué no escuchaste lo que dijo ese reportero sobre que era un supuesto mutante?- le preguntó toscamente Trent.

-Es la primera vez que escucho de un mutante que tiene el poder suficiente para destruir un pueblo por sí mismo y que sea capaz de supuestamente enfrentar al ejército de Estados Unidos sin ayuda de nadie…- comentó Alarcón de forma pensativa mientras se frotaba la quijada con su mano derecha- "y si es tan poderoso como lo aparenta… ¿Cómo es que no pude detectar su presencia ayer?"- se preguntó a sí mismo con cierto interés.

-"Maldición, si tan solo no me hubiera emocionado viajando por el mundo ayer… de seguro hubiera sido capaz de detener a esa cosa"- pensó Kenny molesto y decepcionado de sí mismo.

-Oigan tal vez no sea un mutante- comentó Kevin ganándose la atención de todos- puede que sea una especie de accidente provocado por el gobierno en alguna especie de laboratorio y que se haya salido de control- cuando les sugirió eso todos se le quedaron viendo con una expresión de "a este se le pegaron los bichos raros de Tweek" y este estaba a punto de apoyarlo con alguno de sus típicos comentarios paranoicos, pero casi todos enseguida le dedicaron una mirada que decía: "y tú no comiences con tus pendejadas" y eso hizo que el rubio temblara más que de costumbre al mismo tiempo que se jalaba sus cabellos y exclamaba sus típicos ¡GAH!

-Sea un mutante o no, si está vivo y vuelve a tratar de causar destrozos, yo lo detendré como detuve a Cthullu- les afirmó Gok´Zarah mientras ponía su pose de "súper héroe" y algunos de los chicos rieron por eso y otros lo vieron de forma extrañada.

-Y pensar que en South Park ocurren cosas bien raras, pero parece ser que no es el único pueblo en donde ocurre alguna que otra gracia o pendejada- comentó de repente Damien y al igual que el rubio extraterrestre, se ganó las risas de algunos y la extrañes de otros.

-Totalmente de acuerdo contigo diablillo- le apoyo Alarcón de forma bromista y dejando de lado su semblante pensativo, pero antes de que el pelinegro infernal o alguien más pudiera decirle algo…

-Ah… ah… ah…- se escuchó de repente los gemidos de Butters ya que al parecer desde que escuchó las noticias de Hulk, esa opresión en el pecho le regresó con fuerza, acompañada de una especie de dolor de cabeza mientras se la sujetaba con su mano izquierda y el pecho con la derecha y volvió a respirar agitadamente y eso enseguida preocupo a sus amigos y a varios de sus compañeros.

-¿Estas bien Butterscupp?- le preguntó Jack que junto con Kenny y Bradley se pararon de sus asientos y se acercaron al rubio claro que seguía gimiendo adolorido.

-"Esta maldita mierda de nuevo…"- espetó Caos en la mente de Butters, no solamente tan adolorido como él, sino también molesto.

-No… no sé lo que me pasa…- dijo el rubio claro sin cambiar de semblante y con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Quieres que te llevemos a un hospital?- le preguntó Kenny sin dejar de estar preocupado, pero antes de que el otro rubio, Bradley se les adelantó.

-¿Es que acaso te estas enfermando por la radiación de ese accidente?- cuando el rubio rizado preguntó eso, los demás jóvenes se preocuparon enseguida pensando que puede ser una enfermedad contagiosa.

-Esta mierda no me está gustando nada…- dijo en susurro Josh mientras que con algunos de los demás chicos y chicas retrocedían pensando que se enfermarían como Butters.

-Solamente hay una forma de comprobar si está enfermo por la radiación- luego de que Alarcón dijera eso creo un medidor como los que se usan para medir radiación y con este se acercó al rubio claro, que se sintió un poco incómodo por eso- a ver… no, no tienes ninguna pisca de radiación, así que no estas enfermo- cuando dijo eso de forma segura, todos soltaron un suspiro de alivio al mismo tiempo.

-"Que alivio"- espeto Caos en la mente de Butters sin poder disimular su alegría.

-¿Pe-pero en-entonces que tengo?- preguntó el rubio claro volviendo a preocuparse y frotándose los nudillos.

-De seguro debe de ser algún malestar por haber dormido toda la noche en campo abierto- le trato de tranquilizar Kenny.

-"Pues espero que sea eso… que sea solamente eso"- pensó Jack inseguro de que esa haya sido la razón para el malestar de su primo.

Fin del capítulo

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, especialmente cuando volvió Damien XD y cuando los chicos vieron todo lo que Butters hizo, mejor dicho, lo que Hulk hizo :O, creo que en el siguiente capítulo mostraré lo como sigue Stan con su misión :O, pero creo que mañana voy a actualizar uno de mis fic olvidados de Universo Paralelo o el de Amores Inesperados que los voy a tratar de terminar lo más rápido posible ya que cuando los terminé… comenzaré con otro fic que he querido hacer desde hace tiempo :O.**


	23. Ch 23 llevando a cabo la primera misión

**LOS VENGADORES DE SOUTH PARK**

**Buenas noches damas y caballeros, en esta ocasión aparecerán personajes sorpresa :O**

**CAPÍTULO VEINTITRÉS: LLEVANDO A CABO LA PRIMERA MISIÓN**

Luego de que el Camaleón se escapara de la base de S.H.I.E.L.D con las muestras del suero del súper soldado, se dirigía a una base secreta en el Jet que había cogido "prestado" y después de un tiempo de estar volando, llego a lo que parecía ser una base y aterrizó en una pista de aviones en donde una especie de soldados lo estaban esperando como comité de bienvenida y lo escoltaron al interior de la base, en donde habían más soldados todavía y trabajadores haciendo su quehaceres y después de un rato de estar caminando llegaron hasta donde estaba una puerta de madera, que parecía muy elegante cabe decir y entraron por esta y el interior estaba a oscuras, excepto por una gran pantalla de una especie de monitor muy gran y al frente de este había alguien que la miraba sentado en un sillón dándole la espalda a todos ellos y a una especie de gran escritorio que estaba a su espalda también.

-Señor, el Camaleón regresó- le dijo uno de los soldados.

-Excelente- dijo ese sujeto mientras daba vuelta a su sillón para ver al Camaleón y a los soldados y luego apoyó sus codos en su escritorio y juntaba sus manos entrelazando sus dedos- déjenos solos caballeros- les pidió a los soldados y estos hicieron una seña en forma de despedida y se retiraron dejando solos a su jefe y al Camaleón- ¿conseguiste muestras del suero del súper soldado?- le preguntó sin rodeos apenas los dos estuvieron solos.

-Aquí están- le dijo el villano mientras se le acercaba y puso su maletín de metal en el escritorio y lo abrió mostrando las muestras del suero del súper soldado y al verlas, el sujeto enseguida sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Perfecto, con esto el mundo dará un vuelco de 360 grados ya que varios países pagarían una fortuna por este suero para crear sus propios ejércitos de súper soldados- dijo ese sujeto mientras sujetaba uno de los tubos de ensayo y lo contemplaba- ¿y verificaste que el chico elegido para el experimento logró sobrevivir sin ningún problema?- le preguntó al Camaleón ya que al parecer supo de alguna manera sobre que Stan fue elegido para ser el nuevo Capitán América.

-Sí jefe, ese chico logró sobrevivir al procedimiento sin ninguna complicación y volviéndose un súper soldado como lo fue Steven Rogers- le aseguró sonriendo el villano.

-Magnifico, ahora le pediré a Smythe que analice estas muestras y que haga algunas pruebas y después empezaremos la producción masiva y así el mundo estará a nuestros pies- dijo todavía sonriendo ese sujeto y el Camaleón también sonrió por eso.

Pero lo que ninguno de ellos sabía, es que Stan, quiero decir, el Capitán América junto con la agente Romanoff, el agente Coulson, agente Barton y los demás soldados y agentes que habían sido escogidos para recuperar las muestras del suero del súper soldado, estaban dirigiéndose a donde ellos estaban y al llegar a las afueras de esa base, aterrizaron el vehículo volador en el que iban para evitar ser detectados y todos empezaron a dirigirse a pie caminando en medio de un bosque y al llegar a una pequeña loma, pudieron ver toda esa base con binoculares.

-Sí que son muchos soldados…- dijo en susurro el Capitán un poco asombrado, a pesar de que él mismo había afirmado haber estado en varias bases de diferentes clases desde era un niño.

-No te preocupes joven Marsh- le trato de tranquilizar el agente Coulson.

-¿Cuántos guardias están custodiando las posibles entradas y rutas de escapes Barton?- le preguntó Natasha mientras que el aludido estaba mirando a través de su arco a los soldados que estaban en las torres de vigilancia y a los que estaban cerca de cercas y puertas de metal custodiando todas las entradas y salidas de esa base.

-Hay como mínimo una docena de soldados custodiando cada posible entrada o ruta de escape- les dijo el agente Barton luego de haber contado rápidamente a los soldados y eso preocupo un poco a algunos soldados, agentes y sobre todo al Capitán.

-Para que tengan esa cantidad de soldados custodiando una basa como esta, significa que debe pertenecerle a alguien de grandes recursos a su disposición y muy importante y no a cualquier organización criminal- razonó al agente Coulson.

-¿Entonces no hay alguna posible entrada a ese lugar sin que nos descubran?- Natasha volvió a preguntarle al agente Barton sin tomar demasiado en cuenta el comentario de Coulson.

-Para que pasemos sin ser percibidos… la situación no está muy a nuestro favor- les dijo pesimista el agente Barton y eso solamente preocupó más a los agentes y soldados que ya estaban preocupados.

-Oigan…- dijo el Capitán llamando la atención de todos- ¿y si tratamos de entrar por esa cloaca?- preguntó señalando con su mano derecha una especie de entrada de alcantarilla que podía verla con unos binoculares y todos miraron a al lugar que dijo.

-Esa puede ser una buena ruta de entrada joven Marsh- le apoyo el agente Coulson.

-¿Qué dices Barton, crees que podamos pasar por ahí sin que nos descubran?- le volvió a preguntar Natasha y su colega empezó a ver la entrada del alcantarillado, que estaba justamente debajo de una torre de vigilancia con algunos soldados vigilando encima de esta y otros vigilando a sus alrededores de ella.

-Si eliminamos a los soldados de esa torre, podremos entrar a ese alcantarillado sin que el resto de los soldados nos puedan divisar- les dijo el agente luego de haber visto detalladamente ese lugar.

-¿Y cómo vamos a eliminar a esos guardias sin que el resto se dé cuenta?- cuando el Capitán hizo esa pregunta, el agente Barton se le quedó viendo sonriendo al igual que Natasha y los demás.

-Déjame eso a mí jovencito- le dijo Barton sin dejar de sonreír al mismo tiempo que preparaba las flechas que lleva.

Los soldados en la torre que estaba encima de la entrada del alcantarillado no estaban haciendo algo muy importante, solamente se limitaban a ver a sus alrededores la oscura noche sin ningún tipo de interés y bostezando del aburrimiento y el sueño, hasta que…

-Ah…- se escuchó el gemido adolorido de uno de los soldados mientras se sujetaba el cuello en donde tenía clavada una flecha mientras le salía sangre salpicando un poco el piso y cayó muerto asustando enseguida a los otros soldados.

-¡¿Pero qué cara…?!- uno de los soldados iba a preguntar qué fue lo que paso, pero al igual que su compañero una flecha se le clavó, pero en la parte trasera de su cabeza cayendo muerto enseguida.

-¡MIER…!- el soldado que quedaba vivo iba a gritar aterrado, pero como los otros dos, fue silenciado por una flecha, pero que se le clavó en su ojo izquierdo cayendo muerto también.

-Listo, guardias eliminados- dijo el agente Barton como si fuera cualquier cosa, ya que él obviamente fue lanzó esas flechas y eso asombró mucho al joven, mientras que Natasha, Coulson y algunos de los demás soldados habían sonreído por lo que dijo él.

-Sí que tienes buena puntería…- le dijo el Capitán sin disimular para nada su asombro y esta vez fue él quien se ganó algunas risas.

-Gracias, algunas personas dicen que tengo ojos de halcón- le dijo sonriendo el agente Barton un poco medio arrogante.

-Bueno, no perdamos más tiempo y vallamos halla- interrumpió la agente Romanoff y todos se dirigieron a la entrada del alcantarillado.

Estando ya todos al frente del alcantarillado, pudieron apreciar que este tenía unas gruesas barras de acero que impedían que avanzaran y eso hizo que unos soldados prepararan unos explosivos para poder volarlas… pero no tuvieron la necesidad de hacer eso, ya que el Capitán sujeto dos de las barras de acero con sus propias manos y con todas sus fuerzas empezó a jalarlos y rugiendo por el gran esfuerzo hasta que las pudo arrancar de sus cimientos y dejarlas a un lado ante la mirada sorprendida de los agentes y soldados, pero luego de eso entraron al alcantarillado adentrándose en este.

Luego de estar recorriendo el alcantarillado, en el que el Capitán, algunos soldados y agentes se quejaban por el olor a mierda del lugar, la agente Romanoff dijo que se detuvieran.

-¿Por qué nos detenemos?- le preguntó el chico.

-Estamos en una base enemiga de la cual no tenemos un tipo de conocimiento, así que tenemos que averiguar su estructura, para saber si existe algún tipo de ruta de escape a parte de las que vimos a simple vista y también para saber exactamente en donde esta las muestras del suero del súper soldado- le explicó la pelirroja.

-¿Y cómo vamos a saber la estructura de este lugar?- volvió a preguntar el Capitán.

-Con esto- dicho esto, la pelirroja sacó de su bolsillo un aparato y al accionarlo empezó a botar una onda radial invisible que empezó a escanear toda esa base desde la cabeza a los pies.

Mientras tanto, en otra parte de esa base, el jefe del Camaleón junto con este se dirigían a lo que parecía ser una especie de laboratorio de pruebas en donde una persona estaba haciendo unas pruebas.

-¿Cómo van las pruebas con el suero Smythe?- le preguntó ese sujeto. El tal Smythe es un joven de aproximadamente más de 20 años, de cabello un poco largo y estaba montado en una especie de vehículo flotante que le servía como silla de ruedas.

-Muy bien señor, solamente mire- le dijo ese joven mientras señalaba el interior de una gran caja de cristal reforzado en donde unas máquinas le inyectaban a una rata una pequeña muestra del suero del súper soldado y después la metieron en un pequeño contenedor en donde otras máquinas hicieron el mismo procedimiento que las que las máquinas en las que pusieron a Stan para volverlo el nuevo súper soldado y al igual que estas, su interior empezó a brillar y después de eso las máquinas se abrieron… mostrando a una súper rata, muy musculosa cabe decir y apenas fue liberada arremetió contra uno de los cristales agrietándolo un poco y eso en vez de asustar al jefe del Camaleón, solamente hizo que volviera a sonreír ampliamente.

-No puedo esperar para crear ejércitos de súper soldados con este suero y venderlo a los países para que crean sus propios súper soldados- volvió a decir ese sujeto de la misma forma ambiciosa en como lo dijo ante el Camaleón.

-¿Y se le puede dar otros usos a ese suero?- preguntó el villano paliducho a Smythe.

-Si se aplica de cierta forma, podría servir para poder mutar en ADN de una persona para que pueda tener una habilidad especifica- le respondió el joven y eso solamente hizo que la sonrisa del jefe de ellos se volviera más grande todavía.

-Entonces se podría crear más variedad de súper soldados… eso demuestra que la variedad no solamente le da sabor a la vida, sino también a la muerte- dijo de forma muy sádica y eso no incomodo al Camaleón y al joven mientras seguían viendo como la súper rata golpeaba los cristales.

Y ni ellos tres, ni los soldados de la base, sabían de la presencia del Capitán América y de los soldados y agentes que lo acompañaban y que habían terminado de escanear todo el lugar.

-¿Ya sabes dónde está ese tal Camaleón y en donde esta las muestras del suero?- preguntó el joven a la pelirroja que su aparato mostraba una especie de holograma de la estructura de todo el lugar.

-Solo espera un momento…- le dijo la pelirroja que junto con los otros agentes estaban viendo el holograma hasta pudieron localizar al Camaleón- ¡ahí está!- exclamó triunfal.

-¿Pero quiénes son esos dos sujetos?- preguntó de nuevo el joven refiriéndose al tal Smythe y al otro tipo, pero cuando la pelirroja, Coulson y Barton los vieron, se asombraron y molestaron enseguida.

-¡Es ese maldito!- exclamó muy molesto el agente del arco y flechas y algunos de los demás agentes y soldados también se molestaron por eso también.

-¿Ustedes conocen a los otros dos sujetos?- preguntó el Capitán sin entender el porqué de la aptitud de ellos.

-Es una larga historia joven Marsh- le dijo el agente Coulson manteniendo la compostura a diferencia de varios de los otros agentes.

-¿A sí que ese maldito contrato y envió al bastardo del Camaleón para robarse las muestras del suero del súper soldado, eh?... ya todo tiene sentido- razonó la agente Romanoff sin dejar de estar molesta.

-Tenemos que quitarles el suero lo más rápido posible- dijo impaciente el agente Barton.

-¿Entonces que esperamos?- preguntó con algo de prisa uno de los soldados.

-Primero tenemos que pensar con más calma como vamos a llegar a ellos y recuperar el suero- dijo el agente Coulson aun manteniendo la compostura- sugiero que nos dividamos en dos equipos para poder tomarlos por sorpresa.

-Buena idea Coulson- le apoyo Barton- escuchen bien ustedes vienen conmigo e iremos por este lado- dijo señalando a la mitad de los soldados y señalando una ruta de las cloacas que conectan a una parte de la base- y tú Coulson, iras con este joven y el resto por este lado y cuando de la señal, todos atacamos al mismo tiempo- siguió diciendo señalando otra ruta de las cloacas- y tu Natasha, cuando nosotros estemos enfrentando a esos malditos, aprovecharas el momento para recuperar el suero- terminó diciendo a su amiga.

-¿Funcionará?- preguntó el Capitán un poco inseguro.

-Claro que funcionará, así que en marcha- le aseguró Barton.

-Entendido- le dijeron todos al mismo tiempo y después se desplegaron.

El Capitán América, junto con Coulson y los que los acompañaban llegaron a una parte de la base que al parecer era una bodega de armas en donde habían unos cuantos soldados hablando de uno que otro tema y no se dieron de que el joven había levantado una tapa del alcantarillado con mucha facilidad y la dejo a un lado para después salir junto con los demás y todos se pusieron detrás de unos vehículos.

-No son muchos soldados- dijo Coulson mirándolos a través de unos binoculares.

-¿Cuándo comenzamos?- preguntó el joven.

-Recuerda lo que dijo Barton, cuando él de la señal- le dijo Coulson.

-¿Y cuál es la señal?- cuando el Capitán le preguntó eso, Coulson lo miró sonriendo.

-Ya sabrás cual será la señal- le afirmo sin dejar de sonreír y dando una mirada cómplice a los otros agentes y los soldados que rieron cómplices también, pero el joven seguía sin entender.

Mientras tanto, Barton junto con el resto de los agentes y soldados había salido por un lado de la base que parecía ser la zona de descanso en dónde habían algunos soldados, que obviamente descansaban, y al igual que los de la bodega de armas hablaban de uno que otro tema y no se habían dado cuenta de que los agentes salieron de un alcantarillado al igual que el Capitán y los demás agentes.

-Que imprudentes son al tener la guardia tan baja- dijo irónico el agente Barton mientras preparaba una flecha especial y la apuntaba en dirección a los soldados- ¿Cómo estas Natasha?- le preguntó a su compañera a través de su comunicador.

-Estoy acercándome- le dijo la pelirroja que estaba andando por unos ductos de ventilación y usando el mapa del holograma, se guiaba hasta donde estaba el Camaleón, Smythe y el jefe de estos- listo, estoy en posición- les dijo viendo a través de una rejilla a los tres tipos.

-Entonces comencemos con la fiesta- dijo Barton sin dejar de apuntar a donde estaban los soldados enemigos- a la una… a las dos… ¡y a las tres!- dicho esto lanzó una flecha que se clavó en una pared cerca de los soldados tomándolos enseguida por sorpresa.

-¿Pero qué es esto…?- preguntó uno de ellos haciendo en ademan de tocar la flecha, cuya punta parpadeaba una luz roja.

-Eso es un regalito de mi parte- luego de que Barton dijera eso, enseguida presionó un botón que hizo que la punta de la flecha que disparo explotara mandando a volar a los soldados que estaban cerca- ¡al ataque!- dicho esto fue junto con los otros agentes y soldados suyos a pelear.

Volviendo con el Capitán América y el resto de los agentes y soldados de S.H.I.E.L.D…

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó el joven refiriéndose a la explosión.

-Eso joven Marsh, fue la señal- le dijo calmadamente el agente Coulson- así que en marcha- dicho esto fueron a pelear al igual que los demás.

-¡¿Qué demonios fue esa explosión?!- preguntó el Camaleón, no solamente sorprendido, sino también molesto.

-¡Intrusos!- exclamó su jefe con el mismo semblante- ¡hay que avisarles a todos los soldados que acaben con ellos y tú Smythe quédate aquí y cuida el suero!- luego de haberle ordenado esto al joven, se retiró del lugar junto con el Camaleón.

-Perfecto- dijo la agente Romanoff complacida al ver como ellos dos se fueron del lugar y después vio como el joven cogió las muestras del suero del súper soldado para llevárselas a un lugar seguro- ahora es hora de recuperar lo que le pertenece a S.H.I.E.L.D- dicho esto bajo del ducto en donde estaba y sigilosamente se acercó al joven por detrás- lo siento jovencito, pero creo que esto no te pertenece.

-¡¿Pero qué…?!- Smythe iba a preguntar muy asombrado al mismo tiempo que su hizo vehículo levitador girara para atrás, pero no pudo seguir hablando porque la pelirroja saltó y le dio una fuerte patada en el pecho sacándole el aire y por el impulso su vehículo junto con él se dirigieron de espaldas contra una pared golpeándose duramente contra esta y después la pelirroja se le acercó muy tranquilamente.

-Con tú permiso- le dijo al mismo tiempo que le quitaba el maletín de metal en donde estaban las muestras del suero del súper soldado- ahora para asegurarme de que ustedes no tengan muestras o alguna forma de recrear el suero del súper soldado…- dicho esto se acercó a las máquinas que habían hecho el experimento con el ratón, que aún seguía tratando de romper el cristal y puso unos artefactos en las máquinas y después se acercó a otras máquinas y computadoras y también puso otros artefactos en estos.

-¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!- le preguntó furioso y alterado Smythe que apenas se estaba recuperando del golpe.

-Solamente estoy devolviendo el favor que tu amigo el Camaleón nos hizo a S.H.I.E.L.D- le dijo sonriendo la pelirroja mientras sujetaba una especie de control en su mano derecha- y como dice un viejo y conocido refrán: ojo por ojo y diente por diente- dicho presionó el botón de su control remoto y eso hizo que los aparatos que puso explotaran destruyendo todas las máquinas de ese laboratorio, tal y como el Camaleón hizo en la base de S.H.I.E.L.D.

-¡NO MIS MÁQUINA, MIS PRECIOSAS MÁQUINAS!- grito aterrado Smythe mientras que la pelirroja salía con toda calma de ese lugar.

-Listo, ya recuperé las muestras del suero del súper soldado y voy a una de las rutas de esca…- Natasha iba a comunicarse con Barton y los demás agentes a través de su comunicador, pero fue interrumpida por…

-Agente Romanoff… hace tiempo que no te veo cara a cara- le dijo de repente el jefe del Camaleón mientras se paraba en frente de ella junto con algunos de sus soldados que la rodearon- debí haber adivinado que S.H.I.E.L.D trataría de recuperar su valioso suero- le dijo de forma irónica y molesta.

-Wilson Fisk, mejor dicho el Kingpin… hace rato que no te veo cara a cara tampoco- le dijo desafiante la pelirroja, aunque por dentro estaba preocupada por la situación en el que se encontraba y que no parecía tener salida.

Fin del capítulo

**TARARARÁN, TARARARÁN (música dramática) ¿Cómo se salvará ahora la agente Romanoff? ¿Y cómo les está yendo a Stan, Coulson, Barton y los demás agentes y soldados? Eso lo sabrán en el siguiente capítulo :o, pero también se estarán preguntando quienes son ese tal Smythe y ese tal Kingpin, pues al igual que el Camaleón, ellos eran enemigos recurrentes de Spiderman de la serie que se daba en los años 90, así que tengan por seguro que tal vez varios enemigos del trepa-muros y de otros héroes van a aparecer en esta historia :O y gracias por todos sus reviews y ahora solo faltan 5 días para mi aniversario :D.**


	24. Ch 24 misión fracasada

**LOS VENGADORES DE SOUTH PARK**

**Buenas noches damas y caballeros, como dice el título la misión de Stan fracasara por alguna razón :O, pero bueno ya saben que South Park y Marvel no me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos dueños, pero algunas situaciones de historia y los personajes que me invente son de mi propiedad.**

**CAPÍTULO VEINTICUATRO: MISIÓN… FRACASADA**

**STAN POV:**

Luego de que los soldados y yo que escuchamos la explosión, mejor dicho la "señal" de Barton, nos empezamos a enfrentar a los soldados enemigos que estaban cerca de nosotros y a quienes obviamente tomamos por sorpresa.

Vi que algunos de mis aliados estaban disparando desde sus posiciones, como detrás de columnas de metal, paredes, algunos vehículos y algunos de ellos usaban las armas de estos para atacar a nuestros enemigos.

Yo por otro lado solamente tenía mi escudo como único método de ataque y defensa, así que lo único que podía hacer era ir de frente contra mis y atacarlos cuerpo a cuerpo… creo que debí pedir que me dieran alguna arma o algo así.

Al acercarme a ellos corriendo, obviamente me empezaron a disparar y naturalmente yo ponía delante de mí mi escudo que me protegía de todos los disparos y a pesar de que podía escuchar a la perfección como las balas se embutían contra él… no se aboyaba ni nada por el estilo, tengo que reconocer que Fury tenía toda la razón cuando me dijo que este metal sí que es indestructible.

Pero luego de estar corriendo en dirección a los soldados enemigos, vi un murillo y enseguida de dirigí a él y al apoyarme con mi pierna derecha y saltar bien alto y largo con una voltereta en el aire esquivando por poco los disparos de los soldados enemigos y varios de estos me vieron muy asombrados al ver como yo pasaba encima de ellos y después de unos largos segundos caí detrás de ellos.

Uno de esos soldados se me acercó con la intención de golpearme con su arma, pero yo por instinto le di un fuerte golpe con mi escudo y literalmente lo mandé a volar, ante la mirada asombrada, no solamente de mis enemigos, sino de la mía también, creo que aún no sé cómo controlar toda mi fuerza todavía.

Dejando de lado mi asombro, seguí atacando a los demás soldados enemigos, cogí a uno de ellos del cuello y fácilmente lo levanté y se lo tiré a dos soldados enemigos que me estaban a punto de disparar y los tres cayeron al piso, pero luego miré asía atrás y vi que otro soldado me quería disparar con una ametralladora, muy grande cabe decir y cuando vi que jaló el gatillo, en vez de protegerme con el escudo, salte a un lado esquivando por poco los disparos que dieron contra unos soldados matándolos enseguida y haciendo que su sangre salpicara el piso y a sus alrededores, pero yo por otro lado, aún en pleno aire por el salto que hice, de nuevo mi instinto me guió y le lancé mi escudo al soldado de la ametralladora dándole en el casco y por ese fuerte golpe quedó inconsciente y para mi gran sorpresa mi escudo volvió a mis manos, cuando yo ya estaba de pie en el piso, pero luego vi que otros soldados me querían disparar, pero cuando lo hicieron yo enseguida salte asía atrás y di varias vueltas de espaldas de forma muy acrobática esquivando los disparos por muy poco y sin darme cuenta había llegado cerca del soldado que deje inconsciente con mi escudo y luego vi que varios soldados se me acercaron para querer atacarme, así que cogí la ametralladora de ese soldado con una sola mano y en la otra tenía mi escudo y a pesar de que muy pocas veces he manejado armas de fuego en toda mi vida, tengo la suficiente experiencia para saber cómo usar esta ametralladora, así que la empecé a disparar matando a los soldados enemigos y aunque me mortificaba un poco al tener que matar a alguien y literalmente partirlos con esta arma y que su sangre y órganos se dispersaran por varias partes… tengo que tomar en cuenta que estoy en guerra y que matar a mis enemigos es algo necesario muy a mi pesar.

Pero luego de unos segundos de estar usando la ametralladora, a esta se le acabó las balas y antes de que pudiera dejarla a un lado, unos tres soldados se me acercaron, así que cogí la ametralladora como si fuera un bate de béisbol improvisado y con este los golpee al mismo tiempo mandándolos a volar y después levante la ametralladora y se la tire a otros soldados haciendo que ellos cayeran enseguida.

Pero luego vi que el agente Coulson se estaba enfrentando a unos soldados, y a pesar de que no tiene la fuerza y resistencia que yo poseo sí que les estaba pateando bien duro el culo… hasta que un soldado lo golpeó fuertemente en la parte trasera del cuello haciendo que se pusiera de rodillas y otros soldados enemigos le apuntaban con sus armas.

-¡COULSON!- le grite preocupado, así enseguida me le acerqué para socorrerlo, pero en el camino un soldado se me puso en medio con la intención de dispararme, pero yo enseguida salte al mismo que disparó esquivando por poco las veces y me apoye en su cabeza con mi pierna izquierda volviendo a saltar, pero más alto y estando aún en pleno aire lancé mi escudo asía donde estaban los soldados que tenían rodeado a Coulson y le dio a uno de los soldados en el casco y el escudo revoto y le dio a otro también en el casco y después regresó a mí que aún estaba en pleno aire y en vez de caer al piso estaba cayendo cerca de los otros soldados y a uno de ellos le di una fuerte patada voladora en la cara tirándolo al piso y enseguida le dio un fuerte codazo a otro soldado en la cara tirándolo al piso también y después un soldado me trato de golpear con su arma, pero yo se la sujete y sin que él la soltara, lo forcé a que le empezara a disparar a otros soldados matándolos y después le di un puñetazo en la cara dejándolo tirado en el piso inconsciente como a los que había tirado antes y después me le acerqué a Coulson.

-¿Estas bien Coulson?- le pregunté mientras le ofrecía la mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie y el me la sujeto y lo ayude a pararse.

-Ah… si joven Marsh… estoy bien…- me dijo adolorido mientras se sobaba en donde antes lo habían golpeado, e iba a decirle algo más pero se me adelantó- ¡CUIDADO!- me grito al mismo tiempo que me apartó empujándome para que esquiváramos unos disparos y cuando caímos al piso él enseguida desenfundó una pistola para enseguida dispararle a los que nos dispararon matándolos al mismo tiempo que yo había usado mi escudo para protegernos de unos disparos.

-Estuvo cerca- dije aliviado mientras me levantaba y de nuevo ayude a Coulson a ponerse de pie- gracias por salvarme el culo- le agradecí.

-No joven Marsh, gracias a ti por haberme salvado ahora- me devolvió al agradecimiento de forma humilde, pero luego vimos a nuestro alrededor como los demás soldados y agentes que nos acompañaron seguían peleando contra los soldados… y me doy cuenta de que hemos tenido varias bajas.

-Si seguimos así, nos van a matar a todos- le dije a Coulson de forma preocupante.

-Esperemos que a Barton y los que lo acompañan les vaya mejor- me dijo él también muy preocupado.

-Y también espero que Natasha haya podido lograr recuperar las muestras de la fórmula del súper soldado- le dije sin cambiar de semblante y después los dos seguimos peleando contra los soldados enemigos.

**FIN DEL STAN POV.**

Volviendo a donde se encontraba la agente Romanoff que aún seguía rodeaba por los soldados del Kingpin y por este, ella estaba pensando en cómo lograr escapar de esa situación tan complicada.

-Creo que tienes algo que me pertenece agente Romanoff- le dijo el villano con calma, pero con una sonrisa tétrica en la cara **(NA: creo que se me olvido decir que su apariencia es como la del Kingpin que aparecía en la serie de Spiderman de los años 90) **pero ante tales palabras, la pelirrojo solamente se molestó más de lo que estaba al principio.

-Esto no te pertenece a ti, le pertenece a S.H.I.E.L.D y tú solamente eres un sucio cerdo bastardo que coge lo que quieres y cuando quieres- le dijo la agente sin disimular para nada su semblante y el villano en vez de sentirse molesto por ese insulto solamente se limitó a reír un poco.

-En lo último tienes toda la razón Natasha, yo cojo lo que quiero cuando quiero y no me importa si para eso tengo que lastimar a personas en el proceso- le dijo sin dejar de sonreír de forma tétrica y la pelirroja se estaba poniendo tan roja como su cabello por la rabia- te volveré a pedir, devuélveme las muestras del suero del súper soldado AHORA- le volvió a exigir, pero ya de forma seria y molesta al mismo tiempo que sus soldados se preparaban para disparar.

La pelirroja de nuevo estaba analizando la situación y después cerró los ojos un momento al mismo tiempo que soltaba un suspiro que parecía de resignación.

-Está bien… tú ganas- le dijo de muy mala gana al villano al mismo tiempo que ponía el maletín de metal en el piso e hizo que se deslizara hasta él, que solamente volvió a sonreír como al principio y le indico a uno de sus soldados que recogiera el maletín.

-Sabia decisión agente Romanoff… así su muerte será más rápida e indolora- le dijo de forma sádica y sin dejar de sonreír- caballeros, ya saben que hacer- le dijo a sus soldados para que mataran a la pelirroja.

Pero ella en vez de preocuparse, solamente se limitó a reír un poco y eso extrañó al Kingpin y a sus soldados.

-Lo siento Wilson, pero en estos momentos estoy muy ocupada para morir- dicho esto, ella activo de un dispositivo que estaba en su muñeca izquierda y al pasar eso, un dispositivo que había pegado en la maleta de metal empezó a votar un gas que tomó por sorpresa al Kingpin y a sus soldados.

-¡¿Pero qué rayos…?!- preguntó muy molesto el villano mientras que junto con sus subordinados empezaron a toser al mismo tiempo que se cubría las caras con sus manos o antebrazos, mientras que la agente Romanoff se había puesto una mascarilla para no afectarse por ese gas.

-Con tú permiso- le dijo al soldado que tenía la maleta de metal quitándosela bruscamente para enseguida abrirse paso entre los soldados que seguían tosiendo.

-¡DETÉNGANLA IDIOTAS!- exigió molesto el Kingping a sus soldados que trataron de dispararle a la pelirroja, pero como estaban cegados por el gas, no le pudieron apuntar bien y ella se les perdió de vista- ¡VAYAN POR ELLA!- les volvió a exigir sin cambiar de semblante- ¡Camaleón, Smythe ¿Cuál es su posición?!- les preguntó a través de un comunicador.

-"¡El laboratorio está destruido por completo!"- le dijo su joven subordinado mientras salía del lugar que no solamente estaba en llamas, sino también estaba explotando.

-"¡Y yo junto con unos soldados estamos enfrentando a unos intrusos en la zona de descanso y parece que ellos están dirigidos por el agente Barton!"- le dijo su subordinado paliducho mientras usaba unas pistolas para tratar de mantener a raya a los mencionados, para luego agacharse esquivando por poco una flecha que era obviamente por parte de Barton.

-¡MALDICIÓN!- exclamó muy molesto el Kingpin para enseguida golpear fuertemente una pared agrietándola un poco donde la golpeó- si S.H.I.E.L.D quiere recuperar su tan preciada formula y yo no lo puedo obtener… ¡nadie más podrá tenerla!- exclamó aún más colérico- ¡Smythe, pon en marcha el código número 38!- le cuando le ordenó eso, los soldados que aún estaban a su alrededor lo miraron muy asombrados y asustados.

-"¿El 38? ¡¿Pero que pasara con los demás soldados de la base?!"- le preguntó alarmado su subordinado preocupado por esa decisión, ya que al parecer ese código es perjudicial para todos.

-¡Deja de decir pretextos y pon en marcha el código!- le exigió su jefe sin cambiar de semblante- "a ver si los de S.H.I.E.L.D se pueden logran escapar de esta"- terminó pensando de forma sádica mientras sonreía de forma maliciosa.

Smythe no tuvo más opción que obedecer a su jefe, así que en una computadora portátil estaba presionando un código y al pasar eso…

-"¡AUTODESTRUCCIÓN DE LA BASE EN 3 MINUTOS!"- se escuchó una voz robótica mientras sonaban unas alarmas, ya que el código 38 es la auto destrucción de toda la base.

-"¡CÓDIGO 38 EN CURSO!"- sonó la misma voz robótica en otros lados de la base, tomando por sorpresa a los soldados del Kingpin que peleaban contra el Capitán América y los que los demás agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D.

-¿Código 38? ¡MALDICIÓN!- exclamó molesto y preocupado el Camaleón, que junto con los soldados que lo acompañaban enseguida empezaron a retirarse de la zona de descanso dejando de pelear contra Barton y los que lo acompañaban y todos estos se extrañaron por esto.

-¿Pero qué rayos les pasa a esos idiotas?- se preguntó Barton mientras le apuntaba al Camaleón con la intención de lanzarle una flecha, pero antes de lograrlo…

-"¡Oigan todos!"- dijo de repente la agente Romanoff por el comunicador llamando la atención de todos- "Recuperé las muestras del suero del súper y me dirijo la ruta de escape es hora de irse"- les aviso a todos.

-¿Lo recuperaste? ¡Hasta que al fin! Te estabas demorando- le dijo riendo por esto último- Escuchen todos la agente Romanoff recuperó las muestras del suero, es hora de retirarse- les aviso a los soldados que estaban con Coulson y el joven Capitán. Ellos también se habían se extrañado de que los soldados enemigos se retiraran por la mención del código 38.

-¿Ya lo recuperaron? Entendido, escuchen todos es hora de retirarse- dijo Coulson a los demás agentes y soldados.

-¿Pero por qué nuestros enemigos se retiraron cuando mencionaron ese tal código 38?- le preguntó el joven Capitán América.

-No lo sé, pero eso me da mala espina y no quiero estar aquí para saber de qué se trata eso, así que larguémonos rápido- luego de que Coulson dijera eso, todos los agentes y soldados que quedaron vivos se volvieron a meter a las cañerías ya que la ruta de escape es por donde ellos entraron.

-"¡AUTODESTRUCCIÓN EN UN MINUTO CON TRENITA SEGUNDOS!"- volvió a gritar esa voz robótica desde donde Smythe había activado el código y este junto con el Kingpin y el Camaleón estaban en un vehículo volador junto con unos soldados, mientras que el resto de estos se subían en otros vehículos voladores… o por lo menos los que lograban subirse.

-¿Ahora qué haremos? Sin esas muestras, no podremos recrear el suero para crear ejércitos de súper soldados- dijo Smythe a su jefe.

-Grrr…- este mientras tanto, estaba rugiendo de rabia, pero luego se le ocurrió una idea que le hizo sonreír de forma maliciosa- no hay de qué preocuparse, existe otra forma de cómo lograr crear súper soldados- les dijo sin dejar de sonreír y tanto el joven como el Camaleón lo vieron sin entender.

La agente Romanoff, el agente Coulson, Barton, el Capitán América y el resto de agentes y soldados andaban por las cañerías para irse de la base y se encontraron en el punto de reunión que fue donde ellos se habían separado al principio.

-¿Tienes las muestras del suero Natasha?- le pregunto Barton apenas la vio.

-Aquí están- les dijo mostrando el maletín de metal y abriéndolo mostrando los tubos de ensayo con los sueros y eso hizo que todos sonrieran.

-Excelente- dijeron sonriendo al mismo tiempo, el Capitán, Coulson y Barton.

Pero lo que ninguno de ellos sabía es que la cuenta regresiva de la autodestrucción de toda la base, estaba llegando al final.

-"¡…4, 3, 2, 1, INICIANDO AUTO DESTRUCCIÓN DE LA BASE!"- luego de que la voz robótica dijera eso, una especie de bomba en el núcleo de la base explotó comenzando a destruir todo el lugar.

-¿Qué fue esa explosión?- preguntó el Capitán ya que todos los soldados y agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D pudieron escucharla y sentían como el piso temblaba.

-…- Barton se estaba poniendo a pensar, hasta que se le ocurrió algo aterrador- ¡Oh rayos, escuchen todos toda esta base se está autodestruyendo!- cuando dijo eso a los demás, todos enseguida se asustaron.

-¡ENTONCES LARGUÉMONOS RÁPIDO!- exclamó el joven Capitán y todos empezaron a correr tan rápido como podían en las cloacas.

La base entera empezó a temblar y los cimientos se estaban destruyendo y por esto todas les estructuras estaban empezando a colapsar una tras una y los soldados del Kingpin que tuvieron la mala suerte de no poder escaparse a tiempo, empezaron a morir aplastados por las estructuras y demás cosas **(NA: vuelvo y digo, de forma parecida a como paso en la película de los Vengadores XD).**

El Capitán junto con los que lo acompañaban ya estaban casi a las afueras de las alcantarillas, pero de repente el piso se empezó a reventar creando grandes y profundas fisuras y algunos soldados y agentes tuvieron que saltar para evitar caer dentro de ellas como lo hicieron Coulson y Barton… pero otros no tuvieron tanta suerte y caían en los abismos y de repente un levantamiento de tierra se formó delante del Capitán y Natasha, el primero fue capaz de saltar y con facilidad cayo de otro lado, pero la pelirroja apenas si se pudo sujetar de una raíz que estaba en el borde de ese abismo con una mano, mientras que el maletín en donde estaban las muestras del suero del súper soldado había caído cerca de otro borde y amenazaba con caerse.

-¡Natasha!- gritó preocupado el joven Capitán e hizo el ademan de ayudarla y Coulson y Barton estaban demasiado lejos para ver la situación.

-¡No te preocupes por mí, recupera el maletín!- le dijo la pelirroja que apenas se podía sostener de la raíz.

El joven hizo el ademan de tratar de recuperar el suero, pero luego volvió a ver a la pelirroja que se estaba empezando a resbalar de la raíz y luego vio el maletín del suero y de nuevo a la pelirroja y otra vez al suero que también parecía estar por caerse y se dio cuenta de que solo podía rescatar a uno de los dos y eso lo desesperaba.

-"Dios… por favor, que esta sea la decisión correcta"- rezó mentalmente de forma angustiante y se dirigió asía donde estaba la pelirroja que justo cuando estaba a punto de caer, la logró sujetar de la mano derecha- ¡TE TENGO!- dicho esto la levanto con mucha facilidad.

-¡El suero!- le gritó ella señalando la maleta, así que el joven enseguida se le acercó, pero justo cuando parecía que lo iba a conseguir…

El maletín de metal empezó a caer por el abismo escapando de ente los dedos del joven que solamente podía ver como ese maletín empezó a perderse en la oscuridad del abismo y con él, todo el esfuerzo, sudor y sangre que se usó para recrear el suero del súper soldado, desapareció para siempre y de nada sirvió ya que la historia se repite.

-¡NOOOO!- gritó el joven, no solamente molesto de que toda la misión fracaso, sino decepcionado de sí mismo por no haber cumplido la misión.

-¡MALDITA SEA!- exclamó Natasha con el mismo semblante que él- ¡la misión fue un fracaso!

Pero luego vieron como la base se seguía destruyendo, así que se tuvieron que retirar con el amargo sabor de boca por el fracaso.

Fin del capítulo

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, especialmente cuando Stan estaba pateando culos XD, creo que en el siguiente capítulo mostraré como siguen los chicos luego de que supieran la destrucción que produjo Hulk :O y gracias por todos sus reviews en esta y todas mis historia :D.**


	25. Ch 25 consejos sabios y amistosos

**LOS VENGADORES DE SOUTH PARK**

**CAPÍTULO VEINTICINCO: CONSEJOS SABIOS Y AMISTOSOS**

**STAN POV:**

Cuando Natasha y yo llegamos al mismo vehículo volador que nos había traído aquí con los demás, el agente Coulson y Barton nos preguntaron en donde estaba la maleta con las muestras del suero del súper soldado y nosotros dos tuvimos que decirles que fue lo que paso y ellos no solamente se sorprendieron por eso, sino que también se molestaron mucho por eso, ni siquiera Coulson podía disimular su gran molestia, pero no tuvieron tiempo de reprocharnos ya que sentíamos como la base enemiga se seguía destruyendo, así que junto con el resto de los agentes y soldados nos retiramos lo más rápido posible del lugar.

Mientras nos dirigíamos a la base de S.H.I.E.L.D, todos estábamos en silencio, nadie decía nada por el fracaso de la misión y varios de los demás soldados y agentes tenían semblantes de tristeza y molestia, especialmente la agente Romanoff, que más que estar triste, estaba molesta y decepcionada consigo misma, de seguro porque piensa que por culpa de ella se perdió ese preciado suero para siempre.

Yo por otra parte estaba exactamente con el mismo semblante, mi primera misión como el supuesto nuevo Capitán América fue una mierda total y para empeorar las cosas, varios de los soldados y agentes que nos acompañaron murieron y algunos de los que quedaban estaban heridos, algunos de gravedad… todo ese esfuerzo y todo fue en vano.

De seguro mi abuelito si pudiera verme estaría muy decepcionado de mí, no solamente por deshonrar el legado del Capitán América original, sino también por deshonrar el apellido Marsh tomando en cuenta que él fue un soldado que lucho durante la segunda guerra mundial y que luchó al lado de mi predecesor… de solo tomar eso en cuenta me hacía sentir más mierda de lo que ya me sentía, y eso que ya no veo ni escuchó las cosas como mierda desde que me convertí en un súper soldado como el primer Capitán… y si este me pudiera ver de seguro estaría muy decepcionado también.

No podía evitar pasarme la mano derecha por mi cabello de forma exasperante ya que no tenía puesto este extraño gorro azul que es parte de mi traje.

Luego de un tiempo de viaje, habíamos llegado a la base y apenas aterrizamos pedimos que atendieran enseguida a los soldados y agentes heridos y después de que nos aseguráramos de que el restos estuviera bien, Natasha, Coulson, Barton y yo teníamos que dirigirnos a Fury y darle el informe de lo que paso en la misión… y explicarle porque falló.

Mientras caminábamos por la base, andábamos en silencio… es más, nosotros no nos dirigimos la palabra en todo el viaje hasta aquí, solamente cuando la agente Romanoff y yo explicamos lo que paso con el suero y obviamente los ánimos no estaban para iniciar una charla, especialmente porque Barton y Natasha seguían con semblante de molestia, mientras que Coulson era más de tristeza y yo también estaba así combinado con la decepción y estaba pensando en cómo explicar mis acciones ante Fury.

Luego de estar caminando, llegamos al puente de mando en donde al parecer Fury y los demás agentes , empleados, científicos y soldados parecían estar alterados por una razón mientras miraban unas pantallas, nosotros cuatro no decidimos prestar mucha atención a eso y fuimos al grano.

-Director Fury- le llamó Barton mientras nos deteníamos cerca de él.

-Al fin llegan- nos dio la bienvenida él mientras nos miraba para quedar de frente a todos y dejando de ver unas pantallas- ¿lograron recuperar las muestras del suero del súper soldado?- nos preguntó sin rodeos y nosotros nos vimos entre sí para ver quien le respondía, hasta que Coulson carraspeo para hablar por todos nosotros.

-Lamentamos informarle que no señor, no pudimos recuperar las muestras del suero del súper soldado- le dijo con todo el tacto que pudo, pero tanto Fury, como el resto de los agentes y demás personal que estaban cerca de nosotros se nos quedaron viendo muy asombrados.

-¿Qué cosa?- nos preguntó Fury tratando de mantener la compostura, aunque por su tono, indicaba que estaba sumamente molesto y decepcionado.

-No pudimos recuperar el suero señor, lo sentimos- siguió diciendo Coulson por nosotros y Fury cerró su ojo derecho mientras soltaba un suspiro tratando de no perder la calma mientras se pasaba la mano derecha por su cabeza y caminó de un lado a otro mientras que el resto de los agentes y demás personas empezaron a hablar entre sí y murmurar.

-¿Por qué no pudieron recuperar el suero?- nos preguntó ya más calmado, pero viéndonos seriamente con su ojo derecho, yo estaba a punto de decirle que fue mi culpa y que perdí las muestras del suero, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo…

-Fue mi culpa señor- se adelantó la agente Romanoff hablando por mí y yo la miré muy asombrado, lo mismo hicieron Barton y Coulson, hasta Fury la vio sorprendida.

-¿Qué?- le preguntó con la intención de que se explicara más detalladamente.

-Lo que paso señor, fue que nosotros fuimos capaces de recuperar el suero, pero cuando no estábamos yendo de la base enemiga, esta empezó a autodestruirse y al pasar eso el suelo a nuestro alrededor empezó a ceder y yo hice un mal movimiento casi cayéndome a un abismo y como era la que llevaba el suero, al pasar eso perdí las muestras que cayeron a ese abismo- le explicó ella y omitiendo el importante detalle de que yo no había decidido ir a salvar el suero por ayudarla a ella cuando estaba a punto de caer; creo que al omitir ese detalle y cargar con toda la responsabilidad es la forma en como me está agradeciendo por haberla salvado.

-¿Es cierto todo eso?- nos preguntó Fury a mí, Coulson y Barton, que estaban tan asombrados como yo por lo que Natasha había dicho y para no hacerla quedar mal o meterla en problemas, decidí seguirle la corriente.

-Sí señor Fury, lo que ella dijo es la verdad- le dije mirándola de reojo agradeciéndole con la mirada y ella asintió levemente.

-Me sorprende agente Romanoff, mejor dicho, me desilusiona ya que tantas habilidades que tiene y perdió el suero de esa forma tan patética- le regaño Fury molesto y ella solamente agachó la cabeza en señal de disculpa, eso me molesto ya que ella en realidad fue la que recuperó las muestras del suero del súper soldado, es injusto que le llamen la atención- Luego veremos qué hacer con respecto a lo del suero, ahora lo que importa es esto- dicho esto Fury le indico a una agente que mostrara algo en una gran pantalla y al hacer esto…

Tanto Coulson, Barton, Natasha, yo y los soldados y agentes que nos habían acompañado, nos sorprendimos mucho por lo que vimos en esa pantalla, ya que mostraba la imagen de lo que parece ser un hombre, un hombre muy alto e increíblemente musculoso y de color verde, con una especie de pantaloneta de color morada muy desgarrada, de cabello amarillo verdoso o verde amarillento y parecía estar rugiendo o gritando… y por alguna extraña razón su cara se me hacía sumamente familiar.

-¿Qué es eso…?- preguntó el agente Barton sin poder disimular su asombro.

-No tenemos ni idea de lo que sea eso, pero lo que sí sabemos es que mientras ustedes estaban en su misión, esa cosa destruyó la mayoría de la ciudad de Colorado Springs- nos explicó Fury y eso nos sorprendió más de lo que estábamos.

-¿Lo que usted quiere es que tratemos de detener a esa cosa, señor?- le preguntó Barton sin rodeos y dejando de lado su asombro.

-No, ya habíamos enviado a varios soldados nuestros, que junto con el ejército del general Ross, aparentemente fueron capaces de detenerlo, lo que vamos hacer es mirar en los alrededores de esa ciudad para asegurarnos de que nada como él siga por allí- nos explicó Fury.

-¿Y si encontramos a otra cosa como esa rondando por los alrededores…?- le pregunté temiéndome lo peor en caso de toparnos con una monstruosidad como esa.

-Pues ya sabrían que hacer- nos dijo confirmando mis peores sospechas- pero tranquilícense, no tienen que hacerlo esta misma noche, mañana a primera hora de la madrugada iniciaremos con eso- cuando nos dijo eso varios de nosotros no pudimos evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio.

Luego de eso, Fury dijo que iba a reunirse con ese tal general Ross para asegurarse de que esa criatura en realidad haya sido derrotada y después no dijo que fuéramos a descansar, aunque en realidad no me sentía para nada cansado, pero luego vi como la agente Romanoff se retiraba cabizbaja acompañada de Barton, he hice el ademan de seguirla para hablar con ella sobre el asunto de la misión, pero Fury me detuvo.

-Espera un momento joven Marsh, tengo que hablar de algo contigo- me dijo de forma seria y yo supuse que era por lo de la misión y que iba a exigirme o reclamarme algo- se trata sobre tus amigos y compañeros de clases- cuando me dijo eso, no pude disimular mi asombro.

-¿Qué pasa con ellos?- le pregunté con todo interés y el carraspeo un poco al mismo tiempo que se llevaba el puño derecho a la boca mientras tenía su mano izquierda detrás de su espalda.

-Lo que pasa joven Marsh, es que desde que tus amigos llegaron a esa ciudad, han ocurrido unas cosas extrañas, como lo que sucedió en el jardín de los dioses ya que el martillo Mjolnir que estaba ahí desde tiempos inmemoriales desapareció y justamente un día después de eso esa extraña criatura apareció para causar destrozos en esa ciudad; creo que eso es demasiada coincidencia- me espetó Fury poniendo de nuevo su semblante serio.

-¿Qué es lo que está tratando de decirme?- le pregunté de forma molesta por lo que estaba tratando de decirme.

-Que tal vez tus amigos y compañeros hayan tenido que ver de alguna manera con esos extraños sucesos- me dijo sin rodeos y tajante y eso me molestó más de lo que ya estaba.

-Oiga eso no es cierto, aunque admito que mis amigos y yo en varias ocasiones nos hemos metido en alguno que otro aprieto, eso no significa que ellos o alguno de mis compañeros haya tenido algo que ver con lo que paso en esa ciudad- le dije sin dejar de estar molesto, pero Fury solamente se limitó a verme de forma inquisidora.

-Pues eso espero- me dijo como si fuera una especie de advertencia, pero antes de que le pudiera decirle algo, volvió a hablar- ahora ve a descansar, para que recuperes fuerzas para la misión de mañana- me dijo como una especie de orden, yo lo vi una última vez molesto para luego dar media vuelta y alejarme de él al mismo tiempo que soltaba un suspiro de molestia y frustración y me dirigí a mi cuarto.

Al estar en la habitación que tengo asignada en la base, me quite mi traje de Capitán América y lo deje a un lado junto con mi escudo y me senté en el borde de mi cama con solamente una camiseta blanca y pantaloneta azul y me puse a pensar en lo de hoy.

No sé qué sea ese monstruo o de donde habrá salido, solo espero que si mis amigos haya en esa ciudad no hayan sido heridos o algo así, me preocupa que alguno de ellos haya resultado herido, pero proviniendo de South Park de seguro lograran sobrevivir a cualquier cosa… amigos… no sé porque tengo la sensación de que ya conozco a esa criatura, ¿acaso se tratará de alguno de…? ¡NO, NO, NO! ¡¿Qué rayos estoy pensando?! Es ilógico que ese ser sea alguno de mis amigos y compañeros y mucho menos que tenga algún tipo de relación con ellos, tal vez solo este alucinando cosas por el estrés de la misión fracasada de hoy.

Pero al pensar en la misión, no pude evitar volver a sentirme decepcionado de mí mismo y de que Natasha fue la que se ofreció para pagar los platos rotos en mi lugar, ¿Qué clase de héroe permite eso? Luego de pensar eso, me mire en un espejo de cuerpo completo que estaba en mi cuarto, pero no me levante y pude contemplarme… yo no merezco esto, no merezco el gran privilegio de haber sido el nuevo súper soldado y mucho menos haber sido el nuevo Capitán América, ¿Por qué me eligieron precisamente a mí entonces para el experimento? De seguro debe de haber varios otros buenos candidatos para haber sido elegidos para esto, como por ejemplo Kyle, Kenny, Gary, Pip, Token e incluso Wendy, ya que todos ellos y ella tienen muy buenos valores morales y virtudes, incluso tal vez más que los que yo tengo y de seguro a más de uno le hubiera servido más someterse al experimento de lo que me sirvió a mí, como a mi mejor amigo, a Gary y a Pip, que son los chicos más pequeños y débiles del salón y con esta fórmula les hubiera hecho más bien que a mí, ya que de por sí, yo ya era un joven bien fuerte y atlético, lo más justo es que a alguno de ellos tres le hubieran ofrecido esta oportunidad, especialmente a Kyle ya que él es mejor persona que yo, de seguro hubiera sido un mejor Capitán América de lo que hoy demostré.

Al pensar en eso cogí mi traje y mire fijamente esa extraña máscara mientras que la sostenía con ambas manos.

-¿Acaso el Capitán original paso por esto también?- me pregunté a mí mismo. Pero de repente escuche como alguien tocaba la puerta tomándome por sorpresa, así que dejando de lado el traje me levanté y abrí la puerta y me llevé la sorpresa al ver a…

-¿Coulson? ¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunté un poco extrañado.

-Venía a ver como estabas joven Marsh- me dijo amigablemente como siempre, pero yo me volví a entristecer- ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?- me pidió ya un poco serio y eso me extrañó un poco, pero le permití entrar a mi cuarto.

-¿De qué quieres hablar conmigo Coulson?- le pregunté volviendo a sentarme en el borde de mi cama.

-No fue tú culpa- me dijo sin rodeos y yo lo mire sin entender a qué se refería- lo de la pérdida del suero del súper soldado no fue culpa tuya ni de Natasha- me explicó, pero yo enseguida me volví a entristecer.

-Sí, si fue mi culpa, si yo hubiera sido más rápido, de seguro hubiera salvado el suero también, soy un pésimo héroe al no haber completado mi primera misión ni cumplido con nuestro objetivo- le dije sin cambiar de semblante y cabizbajo, pero él me puso su mano izquierda en mi hombro derecho haciendo que lo viera y me estaba sonriendo.

-No te digas eso no eres un pésimo héroe, al contrario es un gran héroe ya que elegiste salvar la vida de Natasha en lugar de las muestras del suero, y no solamente la de ella, sino también la mía cuando estaba en aprietos arriesgando la tuya propia y eso es lo que te hace un verdadero héroe- me dijo él sin dejar de sonreír, eso me levanto un poco los ánimos, pero luego recordé unas cosas que hacían que siguiera triste.

-Pero varios de los soldados y agentes que nos acompañaron murieron- le dije aún con gran tristeza y pesar.

-Lo sé, estuve junto con ellos- me dijo Coulson poniendo el mismo semblante que yo- pero en una guerra y conflicto armado, siempre se corre el riesgo de perder la vida- me trato de volver a reconfortar, pero sin mucho éxito ya que tome en cuenta lo otro que me ponía triste.

-Pero la muerte de todos ellos fue en vano… ya que no pudimos recuperar el tan preciado suero…- le dije sin cambiar de semblante y al parecer Coulson no sabía que decir ante eso, ya que sabe que tengo toda la razón- y tanto esfuerzo, sudor y sangre que se invirtió en la recreación de ese preciado suero… y todo se perdió para siempre- le seguí diciendo sin cambiar de semblante.

-Te equivocas, no se perdió para siempre- me contradijo Coulson sonriendo como al principio y yo de nuevo lo miré sin entender- estas tú- me dijo sonriendo, pero no entendí a qué se refería.

-¿Yo?- le pregunté.

-Sí tú- me dijo sin dejar de sonreír, iba a preguntarle a que se estaba refiriendo, pero se me adelantó- lo que quiero decir es que tú pudiste ser el segundo súper soldado porque el suero funcionó en la perfección en ti y eso quiere decir que está impreso en tu ADN y formara parte de ti para siempre, tal vez hayamos perdido las muestras del suero, pero contigo no nos tomara mucho tiempo en recrearlo de nuevo a la perfección, eres único en este mundo- me explicó sonriendo y en forma de alago.

Eso hizo que me sintiera mucho mejor, tal vez esas muestras se perdieron, pero conmigo y mis células, se podrá volver a recrear el suero en relativamente poco tiempo, especialmente tomando en cuenta que S.H.I.E.L.D tiene a su disposición tecnología de última generación.

-¿Vez como tengo razón?- me preguntó Coulson al darse cuenta de mi alegría.

-Sí, gracias por eso- le agradecí sonriendo también, pero recordé algo importante- pero… ¿crees que me vaya bien en cualquier otra misión que me den? Es que no sé si pueda llegar a ser tan buen héroe y gran soldado como lo fue el Capitán original, que siempre lograba cumplir con todas sus misiones y sin fallas- le dije volviéndome a sentir tan inseguro como lo había estado antes de que él viniera a mi habitación, pero para mi sorpresa Coulson rio.

-Oh joven Marsh, si supieras la verdad… aunque yo admiro mucho al Capitán América original, no era porque fuese perfecto, porque él no lo era- me dijo Coulson aun riendo, pero yo me sorprendí por eso.

-¿No lo era?- le pregunté y él asintió- ¿entonces por qué las personas siempre lo admiraban y querían en sus tiempos y siempre se le consideraba el mejor?- le pregunté con mucho interés.

-En parte era por las historias sobre él, sus hazañas y por ser el héroe representativo norteamericano- me empezó a decir aun riendo, pero luego se puso serio- ah él también se le admiraba por su auto superación, ya que cuando pasaba por un momento difícil siempre seguía adelante y nunca se rendía y siempre trataba de aprender de sus errores para poder mejorar, no solamente como soldado y héroe, sino como persona y que siempre se arriesgaba por los demás y trataba de ser un ejemplo a seguir para todos, especialmente para los débiles, ya que él antes era una persona físicamente muy débil, pero a pesar de eso nunca trataba de huir de sus problemas, al contrario, siempre los enfrentaba con valor a pesar de que podría correr un gran riesgo y es por todas esas grandes cualidades por la cual la gente siempre lo amaba y admiraba, hasta nuestros tiempos actuales- me explicó de forma muy detallada y filosófica volviendo a sonreír como al principio.

Yo por otro lado me había vuelto a asombrar, siempre pensaba que la razón principal por la cual Steven Rogers era querido y admirado es por sus hazañas heroicas y por haber sido el símbolo representativo de Estados Unidos durante esos tiempos tan difíciles, pero no sabía que también era muy querido por todas las otras grandes cualidades que Coulson me acaba de contar, eso hace que admire a mi predecesor mucho más de lo que ya lo admiraba.

-¿Y crees que yo pueda llegar a ser tan buen ejemplo a seguir como lo fue Steven Rogers?- le pregunté con tono esperanzador.

-¡Por supuesto que puedes llegar a ser un buen ejemplo como lo fue él! Solo tienes que confiar en ti mismo, trabajar duro, hacer lo correcto y así podrás llegar a ser tan grande como lo fue el Capitán América original- me dijo sonriendo Coulson y eso hizo que un brillo esperanzador se formara en mis ojos, pero luego él parece que recibió una llamada por su comunicador- disculpa joven Marsh, pero tengo que hacer algo importante- me dijo mientras se disponía a irse de la habitación.

-Espera- le detuve parándome de la cama- gracias por todo tu apoyo- le dije sonriendo mientras le ofrecía la mano derecha en señal de agradecimiento.

-De nada, es la pura verdad- me dijo humildemente correspondiendo el gesto y después se retiró de la habitación y yo me arre coste en mi cama sin dejar de sonreír mientras cruzaba mis brazos detrás de mi cabeza pensando en todo lo que él me había dicho y después vi mi traje y escudo.

-"Te prometo… que honraré tu gran legado Steven"- dije de forma mental y en donde quiera que esté espero que pueda escucharme.

**FIN DEL STAN POV**

Mientras tanto, en los alrededores de lo que quedaba de la base del Kingpin, en el profundo abismo en donde había caído el suero del súper soldado, todos los tubos de ensayo estaban rotos, pero su contenido se había dispersado por el piso y algunos animalitos se lo estaban bebiendo, pero luego se apartaron porque…

-Interesante… muy interesante…- dijo una persona misteriosa mientras se acercaba al líquido regado y tomaba una pequeña muestra al mismo tiempo que sonreía macabramente.

Fin del capítulo

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, especialmente la gran charla filosófica que Coulson tuvo con Stan, ¿pero quién será este nuevo sujeto misterioso y que hará? Lo sabrán más adelante en la historia (música de suspenso :O).**


	26. Ch26 volviendo a casa y tras el rastro

**LOS VENGADORES DE SOUTH PARK**

**CAPÍTULO VEINTISÉIS: VOLVIENDO A CASA Y SIGUIENDO EL RASTRO**

**KYLE POV (Después de tanto tiempo, al fin hago un POV de Kyle ¿verdad? XD):**

Luego de haber terminado de desayunar en ese restaurante, todos estábamos en el autobús y nos dirigíamos a South Park. Aunque en el camino algunos de mis compañeros hablaban entre sí por las noticias que vimos sobre lo que le paso a la ciudad de Colorado Springs, muchos de nosotros, incluyéndome, estábamos muy asustados y preocupados por eso, pero otros estaban aliviados de que ninguno de nosotros estuvo en el pueblo cuando ese monstruo lo destruyó todo, aunque para mí se me hace mucha coincidencia de que todo eso paso justamente cuando nosotros no estábamos en el hotel, MUCHA casualidad, ¿acaso es que…? No, no, no, es ridículo pensar que nosotros hayamos tenido algo que ver con ese monstruo y lo que le paso a ese pueblo, siento que me estoy comportando como Tweek, quien por cierto, está diciendo sus típicas paranoias a los demás sobre todo ese suceso al mismo tiempo que temblaba, se jalaba el cabello y le daba su tic en el ojo izquierdo.

Y hablando de rubios, vi que Kenny y Jack estaban sentados cada uno al lado de Butters, creo que asegurándose de no tuviera nada grave o algo así como lo que pasó en ese restaurante, solo espero que no sea algo grave y que no tenga nada que ver con el accidente que sufrió con la radiación en esa ocasión.

Pero al verlos a los tres más detalladamente, me di cuenta de algo raro en Kenny y eso era que él tenía en su muñeca derecha como una especie de banda o algo así, que yo recuerde eso no lo tenía antes de que iniciáramos este viaje, ¿de dónde la habrá sacado? ¿Acaso la compró o la encontró por ahí? Bueno sea como sea, espero que no la haya robado, ya que de ser este el caso, se podría meter en varios problemas.

Y hablando de problemas… no pude evitar pensar en Stan y preocuparme mucho por él, no sé en dónde está o dónde lo enviaron sus padres, solamente espero que no esté metido en algún cuento raro y que se encuentre bien, especialmente tomando en cuenta su espalda lastimado, espero que cuando ya todos estemos en South Park, él ya se encuentre haya.

El resto de viaje paso en relativa calma, especialmente para mí, ya que el culón de Cartman se había sentado en otro asiento y así no tendría que estar peleando y discutiendo con él en todo el viaje como pasó en las demás ocasiones y eso me relajaba y podía tratar de pensar en mis propios asuntos y que no se tratasen sobre Stan y lo que pasó en Colorado Springs.

Y por supuesto, lo que estaba pensando ahora era sobre que yo había sido uno de los elegidos para ser uno de los representantes de la escuela, junto con Wendy claro está, no podía negar que a pesar de que ya habían pasado unos días desde que nos dieron esa noticia, seguía estando muy emocionado por eso, ¿Me preguntó cuándo nos van a mandar a representar a la escuela? La impaciencia y ansiedad me está carcomiendo desde adentro asía afuera.

Pero luego tome en cuenta un pequeño, pero muy importante detalle que hizo que me molestara un poco y ese detalle tenía nombre y apellido que eran: Iván Vanko, ese infeliz de mierda… desde que llego a la escuela como estudiante de intercambio hace dos años, ha sido un fuerte dolor de huevos para mí y no como lo es el culón de Cartman en el sentido de que siempre estemos peleando y discutiendo la mayor parte del tiempo cuando estamos junto, sino en el sentido académico, ya que él, aunque no me gusta reconocerlo, es alguien bien inteligente, bastante inteligente cabe decir, algunas personas incluso han dicho que es más inteligente que yo y aunque esto parece una tontería, es algo que me molesta mucho, ya que yo siempre me he considerado el estudiante más inteligente de la escuela y que ese pendejo ruso aparezca y me trate de destronar, es algo que hace que mi estómago hierva de la ira, aunque claro, en vez de que él y yo nos agarremos a los golpes o discutamos de la misma forma en como lo hago con el culo gordo, nosotros tratamos de demostrar nuestra superioridad con el otro en hacer cosas más inteligentes, o sea en competencias sobre hacer los mejores proyectos de ciencias y ese tipo de cosas… y debo reconocer que es un oponente muy difícil, ya que tanto él como yo en varias ocasiones le hemos ganado él uno al otro en ese tipo de cosas. Muchas personas, incluyendo mis amigos, consideran que es bueno tener un tipo de rivalidad sana para que yo trate de mejorar, pero con Iván… este tipo de rivalidad está muy lejos de ser algo sano ya que me detesta más de lo que yo lo detesto a él, afortunadamente no compartimos el mismo salón, porque de lo contrario… las peleas con el culón pasarían a segundo plano, porque Iván al ser ruso, a riesgo de que esto suene un poco racista o estereotipado, es alguien físicamente grande y fuerte y aunque yo estuviera muy encabronado, creo que no le ganaría en una pelea física.

Pero al estar pensando en todo eso, recordé que él me había dicho que a habían elegido a una chica de su salón para representar a la escuela al igual que Wendy, él y yo, ¿me preguntó quién será? Bueno se quien sea, espero que tenga una mejor aptitud de la que él tiene.

Ya siendo un poco más tarde ese mismo día, habíamos llegado a nuestro querido y extraño pueblo montañés y varios de nosotros no pudimos evitar soltar un suspiro de alegría, ya que no tenemos que seguir en este tedioso viaje y podremos volver a nuestros respectivos hogares.

Aunque primero teníamos que ir a la escuela ya que obviamente es ahí en donde nuestros respectivos padres y familiares no estarán esperando.

Y al llegar al colegio, sucedió lo que predije, ahí estaban todos nuestros padres y cuando el autobús se detuvo, nosotros no perdimos el tiempo en bajarnos de él para ir asía ellos y cuando lo hicimos…

-¡KYLE!- exclamó muy alegre mi mamá para enseguida acercarse a mí para abrazarme y darme besitos, y eso enseguida me puso muy rojo de la vergüenza y pude darme cuenta de que mi hermanito y mi papá también se me acercaron y riendo por esta acción maternal, mientras que el resto de mis amigos y compañeros… también reían por esto.

Pero mi mamá no fue la única que actuó de esa forma tan exageradamente protectora, ya que pude ver muy bien como la mamá de Butters lo había recibido de la misma forma en como mi mamá me recibió avergonzándolo también y preguntándole si no se había sentido enfermo o extraño durante estos últimos días y él le dijo a ella y a su padre que no, omitiendo lo que había pasado hoy en ese pequeño restaurante.

Otra persona que actuó de la misma forma que mi madre, fue el papá de Clyde que no perdió el tiempo hacer lo mismo que mi mamá, después de todo su hijo es la única familia que le queda desde que se murió su esposa, así que tiene una aptitud muy sobreprotectora como mi mamá y la de Butters y al igual que él y yo, Clyde se avergonzó mucho por eso.

Y la última "persona" que mostro esa aptitud tan sobreprotectora fue… el mismísimo Demonio, que enseguida se asustó y preocupó mucho cuando vio a Damien con las heridas, rasguños, quemaduras y demás cosas que Luis Carlos le produjo cuando lo envió al Vaticano y ese comportamiento lo avergonzaba mucho, mientras que el resto de nosotros no podíamos evitar reír mucho por esa muestra de amor paternal proviniendo del mismísimo rey de las tinieblas, que enseguida se enojó mucho con Alarcón por lo que le hizo a su "querido hijo", pero el muy sin vergüenza de Alarcón, solamente se había limitado a reír sin ningún disimulo y sin ninguna muestra de arrepentimiento, eso solamente hizo que el Demonio y Damien se molestaran más de lo que ya estaban y los dos al mismo tiempo le habían lanzado bolas de fuego infernal, pero no le hizo absolutamente nada y solamente se reía más y varias de las demás personas no podían evitar reír por eso, sin importarle estar ante la presencia de los dos supuestos máximos representantes del mal.

El resto de los padres y madres y otros familiares no habían actuado de esa forma tan cariñosa y afectuosa, tal y como en el caso de los padres y hermana de Craig que solamente se limitaron a mostrarle el dedo medio en forma de "saludo" y él les devolvió el saludo con el mismo gesto. Otros padres que no mostraron afecto fueron los de Kenny, que en realidad ni siquiera se habían tomado la molestia de recibirlo y solamente estaba presente su pequeña hermanita Karen que lo abrazo fuertemente con cariño y él claro esta le devolvió el gesto y sin perder más tiempo empezaron a retirarse del lugar.

El resto de los demás padres junto con mis amigos y compañeros también se empezaron a retirar, no antes de que el marica de Garrison nos dijera que para el día de mañana se iba hacer un examen de lo que habíamos "aprendido" del viaje y claro está casi todos nosotros nos empezamos a quejar por eso.

Estando en el auto con mis padres y Ike, ellos de decían que se habían preocupado mucho cuando escucharon las noticias sobre lo que paso en la ciudad de Colorado Springs, y habían pensado que algo grave nos había ocurrido a todos nosotros, eso explica el gran alivio que mi mamá, la de Butters y el padre de Clyde y el de Damien habían mostrado cuando nos vieron sanos y salvos, pero también seguían muy preocupados por lo que ese extraño monstruo verde había hecho y estoy totalmente seguro de que el resto de los padres, adultos y demás población de South Park están muy al tanto de ese suceso, lo único que deseo es que esa criatura no trate de hacer sus desgracias en este pueblo… aunque siendo esto South Park, las desgracias no están muy lejos, especialmente tomando en cuenta que ya ha sido atacado por diferentes clases de monstruos y criaturas en varias veces en el pasado y eso hacía que el miedo de todos este muy a flote.

Ya estando en mi casa, mi mamá me había pedido que dejara mi equipaje en mi cuarto y que me preparara para cenar, yo estaba muy impaciente por poder disfrutar de su deliciosa comida, pero luego recordé un importante detalle y ese detalle era Stan, ya que pensaba que a estas alturas ya había regresado a su casa, sea donde sea que ha estado.

Así que le había dicho a mis padres que iba a ir un momento a la casa de Stan para ir a saludarlo y ver como estaba, mi madre un poco renuente me dijo que no me demorara mucho y que estuviera aquí a la hora de la cena, le dije que no me iba a demorar mucho y después de despedirme de ella de papá y de Ike me fui de la casa.

Mientras me dirigía a la casa de mi mejor amigo, me preguntaba si ya se sentía mejor de su espalda y si podría volver a la escuela y también me preguntaba si ya se sentía mejor del rompimiento que tuvo con Wendy; Al llegar a su casa toque la puerta y después de unos segundos escuche unos pasos y me abrió la puerta su mamá.

-Buenas noches señora Marsh- le salude amablemente, ya era de noche y parece ser que ella se asombró un poco al verme.

-Oh, hola Kyle- me saludo ella dejando de lado su asombro y sonriéndome amablemente también- ¿Cómo les fue a ti y a los demás chicos en Colorado Springs?- me preguntó sin dejar de sonreír, aunque se me hizo raro esa pregunta, ¿acaso no sabe lo que paso en esa ciudad?

-Pues nos fue bien… si se puede decir- le dije esto último en susurro para que no supiera que nos habían echado del hotel por culpa del bastardo de Damien, e iba a preguntarle por Stan, pero ella se me adelantó.

-¿Y a ninguno de ustedes les paso algo grave cuando un monstruo verde destruyó esa ciudad?- me preguntó con preocupación, al parecer si está totalmente al tanto de lo que paso halla.

-No señora Marsh, ya le dije que todos estamos bien- le aseguré sonriendo de nuevo y ella soltó un suspiro de alivio- ¿puedo ver a Stan?- le pregunté sin rodeos ya que ese era el asunto por el cual yo había venido aquí. Pero al haber hecho esa pregunta la mamá de mi mejor amigo enseguida puso un semblante de angustia y tristeza… eso me da muy mala espina.

-No cariño, Stan no está en casa- me dijo sin poder disimular su semblante confirmando mis peores temores.

-¿Entonces dónde está?- le pregunté no solo preocupado, sino también molesto de que estuviera mintiendo de la misma forma en como nos había mentido cuando Kenny, el culón y yo habíamos venido aquí para saber sobre Stan.

Pero la señora Marsh en vez de decirme en donde estaba mi amigo, solamente se había limitado a desviar la mirada sin cambiar de semblante y mordiéndose un poco el labio inferior como si estuviera pensando en si decirme la verdad o no, así que le insistí.

-Vamos señora, dígame en dónde está Stan o que pasó con él, yo soy su mejor amigo y sí algo le está pasando, dígame que es yo lo podré ayudar de cualquier forma- le pedí y ofrecí, no solamente molesto por sus mentiras, sino muy preocupado por lo que posiblemente le haya ocurrido a mí mejor amigo.

-Oh Kyle… no es que algo grave le haya ocurrido a mi Stanley… es que no puedo decirte lo que le está pasando, ni dónde está ahora- me dijo sin cambiar de semblante y eso me extrañó más de lo que estaba, pero al menos estaba un poco aliviado cuando me dijo que nada malo le ocurrió a Stan.

-Pero si no está metido en un asunto grave, ¿entonces por qué no me quiere decir dónde está?- le pregunté con todo interés, ella de nuevo desvió la mirada y parecía como si estuviera pensando en decirme, pero antes de que me dijera algo…

-¿Con quién hablas mamá?- preguntó de repente la fea y detestable de Shelli mientras se nos acercaba y eso hizo que enseguida me sobresaltara.

-Con Kyle cariño, me estaba volviendo a preguntar sobre tú hermanito Stanley- le dijo Sharon mientras se hacía a un lado para que Shelli estuviera en el marco de la puerta y eso me intimidó un poco y solo por el hecho de que sea tan alta como mi mejor amigo y por la mala mirada que me estaba dedicando, sino que se muy bien de lo que es capaz de hacer cuando se encabrona.

-¿Otra vez preguntando por el mojón de mi hermano? ¿Por qué no vas a joder a otro lado enano?- me preguntó ella de forma áspera, molesta, tajante y sin dejar de verme de mala manera y yo dejé de estar preocupado y le devolví el gesto.

-Solamente estaba preocupado por mi mejor amigo, no es necesario que seas así de grosera- le espeté sin disimular para nada mi enojo y ella tampoco cambiaba de semblante, pero luego se me ocurrió una forma de joderla un poco- y lo que Kenny dijo en esa ocasión es cierto… se nota que su hermano Kevin no ha podido calmarte esos ánimos tan ardientes que tienes- le dije de forma burlona recordando esa ocasión cuando había venido junto con Kenny y el culo gordo a preguntar por Stan la primera vez y como en esa ocasión, Shelli enseguida se puso roja de la rabia mientras que Sharon solamente había rodado los ojos hastiada sabiendo lo que vendría a continuación.

-¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE MALDITO MOJÓN DE MIERDA?!- me grito encolerizada de la misma forma en como le había gritado a Kenny cuando le había dicho casi las mismas palabras en esa ocasión y yo ni corto ni perezoso enseguida empecé a correr por mi vida justo cuando ella había literalmente arrancado la puerta de sus cimientos con la intención de tirármela encima y por poco la esquive justo cuando me la había lanzado y seguía corriendo sin mirar asía atrás.

Ya estando en mi casa y luego de haber comido la rica comida que preparo, me estaba alistando para dormir, pero no podía conciliar bien el sueño ya que estaba pensando en Stan; su mamá me dijo que estaba bien, yo confío plenamente en ella así que eso me aliviaba un poco, pero aun así me sigo preguntando… si no estaba en una situación grave, ¿entonces dónde está ahora y que está haciendo? Sea lo que sea, solo espero que pueda volver pronto.

**FIN DEL KYLE POV.**

Enfocándonos de nuevo en Stan, corrección, en el Capitán América, este junto con la agente Romanoff, el agente Coulson, Barton otros agentes y varios soldados estaban por los alrededores de Colorado Springs, específicamente cerca del bosque en dónde los estudiantes de Garrison habían pasado la noche y esa mañana, ya que estaban buscando rastros de Hulk cuando Fury y el general Ross habían descubierto que este no estaba muerto.

Luego de haber recorrido una parte de ese territorio, llegaron al rio en dónde Kenny había conocido a Jane y pudieron ver el árbol que él había partido a la mitad con su martillo, eso les llamó mucho la atención y pensaron que fue obra del gigante esmeralda, así que el Capitán junto con Barton fueron a inspeccionar en una dirección con algunos agentes y soldados, mientras que Natasha y Coulson fueron en otra dirección junto con el resto.

El Capitán junto con Barton y los demás se estaban recorriendo el bosque, hasta que el joven héroe vio algo que lo dejo muy sorprendido y ese algo fue los árboles y demás vegetación que Butters había destruido en su recorrido de destrucción cuando se había transformado.

-¿Pero qué carajos…?- se preguntó a sí mismo el joven héroe sin cambiar de semblante- oigan todos, encontré algo extraño- les dijo a los demás a través de su comunicador.

-"¿Algo extraño? ¿Cómo qué?"- le preguntó el agente Barton a través de su propio comunicador.

-Varios árboles destrozados y tirados… cómo si alguien los hubiera empujado bruscamente y hay huellas de pies muy grandes- les trato de explicar lo mejor que pudo luego de haber visto también las grandes marcas de pisadas del gigante verde.

-"¿Huellas de pies grandes? De seguro debió de tratarse de ese monstruo, vamos a tu posición- siguió diciendo el agente Coulson para luego cortar la comunicación y después el Capitán e acercó a las huellas y puso su mano dentro de una contemplando la gran diferencia de tamaños y después puso dentro de la huella su pie derecho.

-Solamente falta que ese monstruo sea el legendario Pie Grande- se dijo a sí mismo al joven de forma burlona.

Luego de unos minutos, Barton y los demás llegaron a la escena, varios de ellos se habían asombrado mucho por ese recorrido de destrucción, pero el agente Barton no perdió tiempo y ordenó que se dividieran en dos equipos, él junto con la mitad iban en la dirección en donde Butters había salido del bosque, mientras que el Capitán y la otra mitad fueron en la otra dirección que los adentraban más al bosque.

Así que luego de unos minutos de estar recorriendo, el joven héroe se detuvo exactamente en el mismo lugar dónde Butters se había transformado.

-Qué raro… el rastro termina aquí- dijo uno de los soldados muy extrañado ya desde ese punto no habían más rastros de destrucción antes del recorrido que hizo el coloso de jade.

-Es cómo… cómo si de repente hubiera aparecido aquí y empezó a correr en esa dirección- dijo muy extrañado también uno de los agentes.

-¿Pero cómo es posible que algo tan grande como ese monstruo pudo haber aparecido en este punto así como así?- preguntó otro soldado tan extrañado como los demás.

-…- el joven Capitán por otro lado, solamente se limitaba a observar a los alrededores para tratar de encontrar un indicio de dónde pudo haber salido el hombre verde, pero luego vio algo en el piso que le llamó y cuando se acercó a eso, vio los pedazos de la camiseta que Butters había desgarrado cuando se transformó, así que la cogió.

-¿Qué es eso joven?- le preguntó un agente.

-Parece… los restos de una camiseta- dijo el joven héroe sin dejar de sostener los la prenda destrozada, pero luego de que todos pensaran un momento, a varios de ellos, incluyendo al joven, se les ocurrió una posibilidad aterradora.

-Un momento… si esta camiseta destrozada estaba aquí… eso quiere decir que…- comenzó a decir sorprendido una de los agentes.

-Que esa criatura antes era un humano…- terminó diciendo en su lugar el joven héroe.

-Entonces tal vez si sea un mutante tal y como lo había dicho el director Fury- dijo otro agente.

-Pues entonces ustedes avísenles a los demás, mientras que el resto y yo sigamos buscando más indicios sobre ese monstruo - dijo el joven héroe a los demás y se volvieron a dividir.

Mientras tanto, el agente Coulson junto con Natasha y los que los acompañaban habían encontrado lo que era una cabaña, así que se acercaron a ella y Coulson fue el que toco la puerta y después de unos segundos la abrió Jane, al parecer esta es la cabaña en dónde vive, pero se asombró mucho cuando a todos esos agentes y soldados.

-Ah… ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- les preguntó la joven un poco extrañada.

-Buenos días jovencita, yo soy el agente Phil Coulson- se presentó amablemente Coulson- y junto con mis compañeros estamos buscando algo muy importante.

-¿Importante? ¿Cómo qué?- les volvió a preguntar la chica sin cambiar de semblante.

-¿Usted ayer noto algo por los alrededores de este bosque?- le preguntó sin rodeos Natasha.

Jane estuvo a punto de decirles cuando conoció a Kenny, pero enseguida cerró la boca, ya que si les decía que conoció al que levanto el legendario Mjolnir… podría meterse en muchos problemas.

-¿Usted noto algo fuera de lo usual ayer?- le preguntó Coulson al darse cuenta de que la chica había estado a punto de decirles algo, eso la preocupo un poco, pero le se ocurrió una idea.

-Sí… ayer escuché un fuerte grito, muy aterrador en la noche- les dijo refiriéndose al grito de Hulk.

-¿Un grito, sabe de donde pudo haber provenido?- le preguntó Natasha con todo interés.

-Creo que provino del noreste- les siguió diciendo la chica.

-Noreste… es por donde están Barton y los demás- dijo en susurro la pelirroja, la chica iba a decirles otra cosa, pero fue interrumpida.

-Muchas gracias por su colaboración jovencita, si ve algo o escucha algo que le parezca muy extraño, llámenos por favor- agradeció amablemente el agente Coulson para luego darle una pequeña tarjeta que se parece mucho a la que le habían dado a Stan cuando le hicieron el ofrecimiento y decía S.H.I.E.L.D y después de eso se retiraron dejando más extrañada a la chica.

-Qué raro…- se dijo a sí misma para luego cerrar la puerta.

-¿Quién era Jane? ¿Acaso ya regreso Selvig?- le preguntó otra joven que parece de su edad.

-No Darcy, solo fueron unas personas preguntando sobre el grito aterrador que escuchamos ayer en la noche- le dijo la castaña.

-Qué extraño… pero dime, ¿acaso ese tal Kenny te ha llamado?- le preguntó con todo interés y que Jane le había contado sobre el asunto de Kenny.

-No, aún no… solo espero que en realidad si me llame- le dijo su amiga un poco triste pensando que el rubio inmortal no cumpliría con su palabra.

Fin del capítulo.

**Espero que les haya gustado el POV de Kyle y también su rivalidad que tiene con ese tal Iván, y espero que también les haya gustado lo que le dijo a Shelli XD y parece ser que S.H.I.E.L.D está cada vez más cerca de Butters :O.**


	27. Ch27 volviendo a casa y tras el rastro 2

**LOS VENGADORES DE SOUTH PARK**

**CAPÍTULO VEINTISIETE: VOLVIENDO A CASA Y SIGUIENDO EL RASTRO, PARTE 2**

**BUTTERS POV:**

El viaje a nuestro pueblo South Park era muy tranquilo en comparación a los anteriores viajes, ya que Eric y Kyle se habían sentado en asientos diferentes y así no se escuchaban sus clásicos gritos, para el alivio de varios de nosotros ya que así no nos daba dolor de cabeza.

Yo mientras tanto, había decidido volver a sentarme lejos de Bradley, ya que… aún me sentía muy incómodo por la lisura que me había hecho cuando viajamos por primera vez, así que no quería volver a correr ese riesgo.

Así que estaba sentado junto con mi primo Jack y con Kenny, ellos dos me preguntaban si en me sentía bien y no tenía nada grave refiriéndose a ese malestar que tuve en ese pequeño restaurante, yo les aseguraba que me sentía bien y que no tenía nada fuera de lo usual… aunque debo reconocer, que cuando vi las noticias sobre ese monstruo verde destruyendo la ciudad de Colorado Springs… sentí una rara sensación que nunca antes había sentido, ese dolor en el pecho era como… como si fuera de un gran arrepentimiento, lo mismo pasa con ese dolor de cabeza, es como si subconscientemente me indicara que me tenía que lamentar por todo lo que hizo ese monstruo, ¿pero por qué? Si yo no tenía nada que ver con lo que esa criatura hizo… oh tal en realidad tenga algo que ver y no me di cuenta de que… ¡UN MOMENTO! ¡¿EN QUE ESTOY PENSANDO?! Es ilógico que un joven como yo tenga algún tipo de relación con ese monstruo, ese pensamiento es totalmente absurdo, y yo siendo alguien que proviene del pueblo de South Park, no es decir poco.

Aunque cuando vi a ese monstruo verde, tuve la sensación de que ya lo había visto antes… como… como el monstruo ese de mis pesadillas, ya que a pesar de que nunca lo he visto muy bien, es alguien muy grande y de una gran musculatura y creo que de color verde, ¿es que acaso esa pesadilla fue como una especie de premonición sobre lo que iba a pasarle a esa ciudad? De ser ese el caso, ¿es que estoy viendo el futuro a través de mis pesadillas? Si esto es cierto eso explicaría algún tipo de "relación" que tendría con esa criatura, solo espero que al tener la supuesta habilidad de ver el futuro de esta forma, no me cause problemas y pueda mantenerlo en secreto.

-"Sí en verdad tuviésemos la habilidad de ver el futuro, espero que podamos ver los números ganadores de la lotería para ser ricos"- espeto Caos en mi mente de forma codiciosa al tener en cuenta esa posibilidad, aunque no creo que usar ese don de esa forma sea algo justo.

Luego de un tiempo, ya habíamos llegado al pueblo de South Park y nos dirigíamos a la escuela en donde de seguro, nuestros padres deben de estar esperándonos y al llegar a ella y bajarnos…

-¡BUTTERS!- escuché de repente el grito alegre de mi mamá para enseguida acercarse a mí y abrazarme y darme besitos por toda la cara, eso me avergonzaba mucho, especialmente porque todos a nuestro alrededor nos miraban y varios reían por eso, aunque no podía negar que esa gran muestra de amor maternal me gustaba un poco, especialmente tomando en cuenta que no ha pasado muchos días desde que había estado en el hospital.

-"Ah mierda, esto es tan humillante"- espetó la voz gutural en mi mente más molesto que avergonzado, pero luego vimos que la mamá de Kyle había reaccionado exactamente de la misma manera que lo hizo la mía, avergonzándolo mucho también, lo mismo le paso a Damien cuando su papá, el Demonio, lo abrazo y le pregunto muy preocupado sobre las heridas y quemaduras que se le habían formado cuando Luis Carlos lo envió al Vaticano y eso hizo que las risas de todos aumentaran.

Pero luego me di cuenta de que mi papá estaba viendo de un lado a otro y parecía muy… ¿preocupado y nervioso? Eso se me hizo muy raro.

-¿Ta pa-pasa algo papá?- cuando le pregunté eso, parece que volvió en sí dándole un sobresalto.

-Eh… nada, no me pasa nada hijo- me trato de asegurar, pero su obvio nerviosismo lo delataba, se me hizo un poco gracioso ya que me recuerda mucho a mí.

-"Con eso corroboramos que si somos hijo suyo"- espetó burlón e irónico mi otro yo en mi mente- "¿pero entonces por qué mierda está en ese estado?"- preguntó retomando el asunto principal. Yo estaba a punto de preguntarle de nuevo a mi padre porque estaba así, pero se me adelantó.

-Vamos a la casa, que se está haciendo muy tarde- dijo cortante y eso me volvió a extrañar como al principio, especialmente cuando dije que quería despedirme de mis primos y de mis tíos que los fueron a recoger, pero me dijo que no había tiempo y que nos fuéramos rápido.

-"¿Qué le pico para que se comportara de esa forma?"- preguntó mi otra mitad en mi mente tan extrañado como yo- "¿es que tiene prisa y quiere ir lo más rápido posible a ese balneario gay para que se le entierren varios tipos al mismo tiempo?"- preguntó esta vez de forma muy burlona y grosera y yo no pude evitar hacer una gran mueca de asco y terror ante ese pensamiento.

Mientras íbamos a casa en el auto, mi mamá me preguntaba si en verdad estaba bien y no me había sentido mal en algún momento durante todo el tiempo que estuve en Colorado Springs y si ni yo o alguno de mis primos y amigos fuimos afectados por la destrucción de esa ciudad, yo les aseguraba que me sentí bien durante todo el viaje y a que a ninguno de nosotros nos pasó algo grave, omitiendo claro está esa pesadilla que había tenido y cuando sentí esa rara sensación cuando estaba en ese restaurante ya que no quería preocuparla a ella ni a mi padre.

Al llegar a nuestro hogar, mi mamá me dijo que fuera a desempacar mis cosas mientras que ella hacía la comida, yo no podía estar más feliz, así que luego de ir a mí cuarto y de desempacar mis cosas estaba esperando a que la cena estuviera lista, pero luego recordé llamar a Betty, que antes de que me fuera de viaje, me pidió que la llamara apenas regresara, así que cogí mi celular y la llamé y después de unos segundos de esperar…

-"¡Hola Butters!"- me respondió ella tan cariñosamente como siempre y yo no pude evitar botar soltar un suspiro de enamorado al mismo tiempo que me sonrojaba un poco.

-Ho-hola ca-cariño- le salude tratando de no parecer avergonzado ni nervioso- ¿Có-cómo estás?- le pregunté sin cambiar de semblante.

-"Muy bien cielito"- me aseguro ella sin dejar de ser cariñosa- "¿y cómo estás tú? Vi en las noticias que la ciudad a dónde habían ido fue destruido por un monstruo y eso me asusto ¿no te paso nada a ti y a los demás?"- me preguntó de forma preocupante.

-"Las noticias y chismes se esparcen más rápido que la velocidad de la Luz"- espetó burlón e irónico Caos en mi mente mientras se reflejaba en mi espejo de cuerpo completo y en su mano derecha estaba sosteniendo el celular junto a su oído, contrario a mí que lo tengo con mi mano izquierda.

-No te preocupes cariño, yo, mis primos, amigos y compañeros estamos todos bien- le asegure y pude escuchar muy bien como ella soltaba un suspiro de alivio- ¿y cómo estás tú?- le pregunté para que ella no siguiera con el tema de lo que le paso a esa ciudad por culpa de ese monstruo.

-"Pues yo estoy muy bien"- me dijo ella volviendo a ser cariñosa y eso me alegró- "pero…"- me siguió diciendo, pero creo que esta vez de forma… ¿triste?

-¿Pero…?- le pregunté con la intención de que siguiera y confirmé mis sospechas cuando ella soltó un claro suspiro de tristeza.

-"Es papá…"- me dijo ella sin cambiar de semblante.

-"Por enésima vez, otra vez la burra al trigo"- espetó burlón el reflejo de Caos riendo un poco y yo me moleste un poco por eso.

-¿Qué pasa con él?- le pregunté a Betty y de nuevo ella soltó un suspiro de tristeza.

-"Es que… es que me dijo que va a tener mucho trabajo ahora y que va estar muy ocupado por eso no va a tener mucho tiempo para estar conmigo"- me dijo ella sin cambiar su semblante.

-"Ya sabes lo que digo"- espeto burlonamente Caos sin dejar de estar reflejado en el espejo y me volví a molestar como antes.

-¿Y en que va a estar o-ocupado tú pa-papá?- le pregunté a Betty de nuevo.

-"No lo sé, sabes muy bien que él es un general de alto rango, así que debe de estar ocupado en algún asunto del gobierno y no habla nada sobre sus asuntos"- me dijo ella sin cambiar de semblante, ya que a pesar de que yo nunca he visto cara a cara a su padre, ella me ha contado mucho de él.

-"De seguro debe de tratarse sobre algún asunto sobre alienígenas o ese tipo de pendejadas"- volvió a decir el reflejo de mi otro yo sin dejar de ser burlón.

-No te pon-pongas así Be-Betty, sea lo que se-sea que esté haciendo, debe de ser muy im-importante y para el bi-bien de las personas- le trate de animar para que no siguiera estando triste.

-"Sé que debe de estar haciendo algo bueno para el bien de las personas… pero a este paso, nunca te lo podré presentar como es debido para que se conozcan"- me siguió diciendo ella si dejar de estar triste.

-"Ni que tuviéramos prisa en conocerlo"- siguió diciendo burlón el reflejo de Caos molestándome más de lo que ya estaba, algunas veces me pregunto en que estaba pensando cuando pedí que me dieran un espejo de cuerpo completo.

-De-deja de estar a-así Betty, es-estoy seguro de que al-algún día de estos po-podremos co-conocernos- le seguí tratando de animar a ella.

-"Es que cada vez que quiero que ustedes se conozcan, parece que siempre va ocurrir algo que lo impida"- me siguió diciendo ella, como si pensara que el destino no quisiera que conociera a su padre o algo así.

-"Eso sería una increíble coincidencia"- siguió diciendo el reflejo de mi otro yo no solo burlón, sino también de forma irónica y estaba pensando en sí debería de tirarle un zapato al espejo.

-Ya te di-dije que un día tú pa-padre no co-conoceremos, no te pre-preocupes- le seguí tratando de asegurar a Betty.

-"Pues eso espero…"- me siguió diciendo ellas sin dejar de estar triste- "bueno, espero que mañana podamos vernos y me cuentes como te fue a ti y a los demás en esa ciudad antes de que la destruyeran"- me dijo esto supongo que para cambiar totalmente la pena.

-"Porque le conviene"- siguió diciendo el reflejo de Caos sin cambiar de semblante.

-Yo también espero poder verte pronto- luego de decirle esto nos deseamos buenas noches y luego colgué el celular y lo deje en mi mesita de noche.

-"Y yo no puedo esperar para verla cuando estemos solos en un cuarto"- comentó el reflejo de Caos con otra intenciones y no pude evitar sonrojarme por eso, pero antes de que pudiera decirle algo…

-¡BUTTERS, LA CENA ESTA LISTA!- escuche de repente el grito de mi mamá, supongo que desde el comedor.

-¡Ya voy mamá!- le devolví el grito, pero tengo la sensación de que si tuviese algún tipo de contacto con el padre de Betty… no será en circunstancias agradables.

-"Eso debe de valernos un comino y espero que cuando durmamos tengamos una especie de visión sobre los números ganadores de la lotería"- me dijo mi otra mitad refiriéndose a las pesadillas que tuve cuando ese monstruo verde apareció y pensé que era porque lo había previsto… solo espero que los demás sueños no tengan nada que ver con la realidad.

**FIN DEL BUTTERS POV**

Enfocándonos otra vez en el joven Capitán América, junto con Barton, Coulson, Natasha y los demás agentes y soldados que los acompañaban, había logrado inspeccionar todo el bosque en donde Butters se había transformado en Hulk y también encontraron el lugar en dónde Garrison y sus estudiantes habían acampado durante la noche anterior.

-¿No han encontrado ningún otro rastro?- preguntó la pelirroja ya que aparte de las rocas, pedazos de madera, la fogata hecha y algunas otras cosas que los jóvenes habían movido para ponerse cómodos, no habían más pistas de Butters.

-No señora, no hemos encontrado nada más aparte de unas cosas que parece ser basura dejada por alguien- le dijo un soldado mientras que le señalaba unas cosas que fueron dejadas por los chicos como basura, como por ejemplo: pedazos de papel, botella plásticas, entre otras cosas.

-¿Entonces quién habrá estado aquí? por las cantidad de pisadas quiere decir que fue un pequeño grupo de personas- racionalizo el agente Coulson.

-No sé quiénes habrán podido estar aquí, pero sean quienes sean deben de tener algún tipo de relación con ese monstruo- dijo seguro el agente Barton.

-¿Entonces qué hacemos ahora? ¿Debemos darle a Fury un informe de esto?- preguntó el joven Capitán.

-Sí joven Marsh, debemos decirle de esto al director Fury- le afirmo el agente Coulson, así que después les indicaron a los demás soldados y agentes que ya era momento de retirarse, aunque claro, pusieron toda esa área en cuarentena y como zona restringida.

-No puedo ni imaginarme la sorpresa que todos pondrán cuando se den cuenta de que ese chico es en realidad ese gigante verde- comentó Heimdall de forma irónica desde Asgard ya que pudo ver y escuchar todo el asunto.

Luego de que todos estuvieron en la base, el joven héroe, Natasha, Coulson y Barton se dirigieron a donde Fury para decirles sobre sus "descubrimientos".

-… ¿y lo único que encontraron fueron esta camiseta destrozada y estos restos de basura?- preguntó el director Fury mientras que en una bolsa de evidencia sostenía el primer objeto.

-Así es señor, esas cosas fueron lo único relevante que encontramos en ese bosque y sus alrededores- le afirmó la agente Romanoff.

-…- el director estaba pensando sin dejar de sostener y ver la camiseta rota- ¿y dices que encontraste estos pedazos de camiseta en el bosque justo antes del recorrido de destrucción de ese monstruo joven Marsh?- le preguntó al héroe.

-Así es señor, encontré esos pedazos de camiseta en una parte del bosque antes de que viera los árboles destruidos- le aseguró Stan que no tiene su máscara de Capitán puesta.

-Entonces eso quiere decir, que ese monstruo antes era una persona normal… eso corrobora que antes era un humano y un posible mutante- afirmo seguro su teoría.

-Pero no encontramos su posible cuerpo, lo que significa que no está muerto y que sigue por haya fuera- le dijo Barton con cierta preocupación en su voz.

-Pues no hay que perder más tiempo, hay que hacer que analicen estos pedazos de camiseta y que traten de identificar el ADN que haya en ella y los de restos de basura y las posibles huellas digitales que tengan- ordenó Fury.

-Pero señor, recuerde que cuando el Camaleón se robó las muestras del suero del súper soldado destruyó el laboratorio en dónde se hacían las pruebas con ADN, así que primero hay que reconstruirlo antes de poder hacer esas pruebas- le recordó el agente Coulson y eso hizo que Fury gruñera un poco molesto al tener eso en cuenta.

-Bueno, aún tienen la posibilidad de identificar las huellas digitales de la basura que encontramos, así puede que no se tarde mucho tiempo en identificar los dueños de las huellas- dijo Stan tratando de ser optimista, pero Fury soltó una pequeña risa socarrona.

-Oh joven Marsh… tratar de identificar las huellas digitales de alguien de entre todas las personas que existen es una tarea muy difícil y aún para una organización como la nuestra, eso tomara tiempo- le explicó algo áspero.

-Y no es como en las películas o series de televisión que te has visto, que solamente se tarda unos pocos minutos para identificar a los dueños de unas huella digitales- le siguió explicando esta vez la agente Romanoff también un poco tajante y eso molestó un poco al joven ya que lo tomaban como un tonto.

-Bueno, ya que terminaron con esta misión, pueden retirarse hasta nuevo aviso- les dijo el sujeto del parche con la intención de dar por terminada ese momento y todos los agentes y soldados se empezaron a retirar, excepto el joven héroe.

-Espere un momento director, tengo que preguntarle algo importante- le pidió y eso extrañó un poco a Fury que lo miró arqueando la ceja derecha y eso hizo que el chico carraspera un poco antes de volver hablar.

-Es que yo… me preguntaba sí… sí pudiera volver al pueblo de South Park ahora que no estoy en una misión, para poder volver a mi familia y mis amigos, quienes de seguro estarán muy preocupados por mí- le pidió el joven, ya que está empezando a extrañar a los mencionados y ante esa petición Fury rió un poco.

-Supongo que después de todo lo ocurrido en tan poco tiempo, mereces algo de tiempo para ti mismo- le dijo todavía riendo un poco y eso hizo que el joven también riera, como si nunca hubieran tenido el pequeño desacuerdo del día anterior.

-Gracias señor Fury- le agradeció el joven, pero su sonrisa se borró enseguida al recordar un pequeño, pero muy importante detalle y eso no paso de ser percibido por Fury que le preguntó qué era lo que le pasaba- mi apariencia ¿Cómo les voy a explicar a todos mi gran cambio de apariencia física?- le preguntó ya que obviamente ahora es más alto y más musculoso que antes de que se sometería al experimento y eso hizo que Fury se pusiera a pensar.

-Buena pregunta joven…- le dijo sin cambiar de semblante pensante, pero luego se le ocurrió una idea que le hizo sonreír- ¿has escuchado de esos tratamientos en el que se usan sueros especiales para hacer que las invalidas físicamente se vuelvan gente normal y sana?- le preguntó y eso extrañó un poco al joven.

-Sí, he escuchado de eso ¿Por qué?- le preguntó Stan sin cambiar de semblante.

-Pues lo único que tienes que decir, es que te sometiste como voluntario para un experimente en ese tipo de pruebas y listo, así explicaras tu gran cambio físico- le siguió diciendo sonriendo el jefe de S.H.I.E.L.D y esa excusa alivió al joven.

-Creo que eso puede funcionar… aunque esa excusa no esta tan lejos de la realidad- le dijo Stan de forma irónica y bromista ya que obviamente se ofreció como voluntario para un gran experimento en el que se usa un suero que le mejoro mucho su condición y habilidades físicas y ese comentario hizo que Fury también riera- ¿puedo volver al pueblo hoy?- le preguntó con un poco de ansiedad.

-Por supuesto joven Marsh, pero recuerda que aparte de tus padres y hermana, nadie más debe saber del verdadero origen de tu gran cambio físico- le dijo esto de forma seria.

-No se preocupe señor, mi boca está cerrada como una caja fuerte- le aseguro sonriendo el joven y después Fury le dijo que podía ir a preparar sus cosas.

-Ja… este joven, se volverá un gran Capitán América con el paso del tiempo- se dijo a sí mismo el calvo sonriendo de forma segura, pero luego recordó algo importante al mismo tiempo que miraba las bolsas de pruebas- y hablando de jóvenes, eso me recuerda…- dicho esto se fue a una parte de la base.

Ya siendo un poco más tarde esa misma noche Stan se dirigía a su casa, acompañado por el agente Coulson y la agente Romanoff en una camioneta igual a la camioneta con la que lo fueron a recoger cuando acepto la oferta que le hicieron.

-Mis padres y hermana debieron de extrañarme mucho- dijo un poco ansioso el joven, que tiene la misma ropa que se había llevado cuando acepto la oferta… pero que ahora le queda apretada.

-De seguro se van a asombrar mucho cuando te vean- le dijo sonriendo de forma irónica la pelirroja.

-Y también de seguro se van a sentir orgullosos de que seas todo un héroe como lo fue el Capitán original- le dijo sonriendo Coulson, pero de forma amable.

-Especialmente mi abuelito… si pudiera verme- dijo un poco triste el joven.

-Créeme, que si él en verdad lucho junto con Steven Rogers… se quedaría muy orgulloso de que su nieto siga en su legado- le aseguró Coulson si dejar de sonreír amablemente y el joven se lo agradeció, pero Natasha solamente rodó los ojos por eso.

Luego de unos minutos ya habían llegado a la residencia Marsh y el joven se bajó de la camioneta seguido de los dos agentes y se acercaron a la puerta, que era nueva porque la anterior fue dañada por Shelli XD.

-Muy bien… llegó la hora- dijo Stan de forma un poco nervioso para luego tocar la puerta tres veces y después de unos se escucharon paso y cuando se abrió bruscamente…

-¡Sí es algún mojón que pregunta por mi pendejo hermano que se vaya a la mier…!- exclamó molesta Shelli que tiene puesta una pijama y pensando que era alguno de los amigos de Stan, pero enseguida se quedó callada al verlo y casi se le cae la quijada al suelo y eso hizo que el pelinegro riera enseguida y Coulson y Natasha trataban de no reír también.

-Hola Shelli- le saludo su hermano riendo todavía.

-¿Mojón…?- le logró preguntar ella saliendo a duras penas de su asombro y viéndolo de arriba abajo- ¿eres tú…?- le preguntó sin cambiar de semblante.

-Claro que soy yo… hermanita- le aseguró sin dejar de sonreír y esto último siempre se lo ha querido decir porque él es menor que ella, pero ahora que es más grande físicamente… puede decirlo con toda tranquilidad.

-¿Quién es She…?- preguntó de repente Sharon mientras se acercaba a la puerta junto con Randy, pero se calló enseguida y junto con su esposo se asombraron mucho al ver a su hijo "menor".

-¿Hi-hijo?- logró preguntar a duras penas su papá.

-Hola mamá, hola papá- les saludo Stan sin dejar de sonreír y entrando a la casa seguido de los dos agentes, mientras que Shelli seguía en estado de shock.

-¿Qué te pa-paso S-Stanley?- le preguntó su mamá viéndolo de arriba abajo sin dejar su asombro.

-Lo convertimos en el nuevo súper soldado, mejor dicho en el nuevo Capitán América- respondió Coulson en lugar del joven y como era de esperarse…

-¡MI HIJO SE VOLVIÓ UN SÚPER HÉROE, MI HIJO SE VOLVIÓ UN SÚPER HÉROE!- exclamó muy emocionado Randy dando varios saltos ganándose enseguida las risas por parte de su hijo "menor" y por parte de Coulson e incluso Natasha que al igual que en esa ocasión en el hospital, lo tuvo que calmar, mejor dicho detener.

-Oh cariño… te has vuelto más guapo de lo que estaba- dijo sonriendo Sharon a Stan mientras que se empinaba y le sujetaba los cachetes para verlo detenidamente.

-Gracias mamá- le dijo el pelinegro.

-Maldito mojón suertudo…- susurró molesta Shelli cruzada de brazos.

-Y con esto vas a ser un imán irresistible para las chicas campeón- le dijo su papá sin dejar de estar emocionado y eso hizo que el joven pensara en Wendy enseguida.

-Como nosotros sobramos aquí nos retiramos, joven Marsh, recuerde que cuando se necesite de su ayuda, tiene que responder enseguida- dijo Natasha empezando a despedirse y esto último de forma seria y el joven les aseguro que siempre pueden contar con él- y señores Marsh, ya saben, no pueden decirle de esto a nadie- les dijo de forma serio también, especialmente para Randy que no pudo decir nada por la mirada que le dedicaba ella y Coulson rió por eso y después de despedirse, se fueron de la casa.

-Pero cuéntanos campeón, ¿a dónde te llevaron y como te volvieron un súper héroe?- le preguntó Randy volviendo a emocionarse.

-Es una larga historia- dicho esto el joven les empezó a contar lo que paso desde que llegó a la base de S.H.I.E.L.D.

Pero lo que él, ni su familia, ni los agentes, se dieron cuenta de que alguien los estaba observando todo ese tiempo.

-No puedo creerlo… Stan se volvió un súper héroe…- se dijo a sí mismo esa persona para luego seguir escuchando lo que contaba Stan.

Fin del capítulo.

**Espero que les haya gustado el BUTTERS POV, especialmente cuando piensa que lo del gigante verde fue una especie de premonición suya XD, también espero como Stan volvió a su casa y fue recibido por sus padres y sobre todo por su hermana XD.**


	28. Ch 28 volviendo a cas y tras el rastro 3

**LOS VENGADORES DE SOUTH PARK**

**CAPÍTULO VEINTIOCHO: VOLVIENDO A CASA Y SIGUIENDO EL RASTRO, PARTE 3**

**KENNY POV:**

Luego del viaje de regreso a South Park, ya habíamos llegado a la escuela en dónde nuestros padres nos estaban esperando… oh por lo menos los padres de mis amigos ya que no podía ver por ningún lado a mis "padres"… y no es como si tuviera muchas ganas de verlos realmente.

Apenas nos bajamos, enseguida escuchamos los gritos de las mamás de Kyle, Butters y los gritos del papá de Clyde… y de Damien muy emocionados y felices de verlos y enseguida se le acercaron para abrazarlos avergonzándolos muchos a ellos, especialmente a Damien y todos empezamos a reír por eso, especialmente cuando el Demonio le preguntaba muy preocupado sobre el porqué de sus heridas que le produjo Alarcón cuando lo envió al Vaticano.

-¡Kenny!- escuché de repente el grito de alegría de mi hermanita Karen que salía de entre las personas mientras se me acercaba… y cómo dije antes, no había ni un rastro de mis "padres" ni de mi "hermano" Kevin, supongo que mi hermanita habrá sido traída por algún amigo suyo, como Ruby o Ike.

-Hola Karen- le salude para luego los dos abrazarnos y la levantaba un poco del piso, tal vez supuestamente no sea mi hermana de sangre, pero yo la quiero a ella como siempre la he querido.

-¿Cómo te fue en esa ciudad? ¿Ninguno de ustedes fue lastimado por ese horrible monstruo verde?- me preguntó lo primero con cierta emoción y lo segundo muy preocupada.

-Pues me fue MUY bien en la ciudad- le respondí lo primero muy feliz y emocionado ya que descubrí quien soy yo en realidad- pero afortunadamente ni yo, ni ninguno de mis amigos y compañeros resulto herido cuando esa criatura- le respondí lo último para tratar de tranquilizarla.

-Gracias a Dios que no te paso nada a ti ni a los demás- me dijo ella al mismo tiempo que soltaba un suspiro de alivio y alegría, pero luego pareció notar algo raro- Oye… ¿y esa banda que tienes en la muñeca izquierda? ¿De dónde la conseguiste?- me preguntó señalando mi martillo Mjolnir que estaba convertido en una banda.

-Esta banda… es algo que me compré allá en esa ciudad como recuerdo- le mentí, ya que aún no creo estar listo para decirle a ella y a nadie más sobre que yo soy el legendario dios del trueno Thor, solo espero que ella y los demás se tomen bien esa noticia cuando lo haga pública.

-Se ve muy bonita, ¿no compraste otra de recuerdo para mí?- me preguntó ella sonriendo de forma muy emocionada y yo no pude evitar reír un poco por eso.

-No Karen, esta era la única banda que me pude comprar, sabes muy bien que no somos muy platudos- le dije dejando de reír, aunque en realidad siendo yo Thor poseo grandes riquezas en mi castillo en Asgard. Pero mi hermana al escuchar eso se puso un poco triste.

-Está bien… ¿pero me puedes contar que fue lo que tú y los demás hicieron en esa ciudad?- me preguntó ella volviendo a emocionarse.

-Por supuesto- dicho esto los dos nos empezamos a alejar de las demás personas caminando y agarrados de las manos como siempre hemos hecho desde que éramos unos chiquillos.

Mientras caminábamos a nuestra casa, le contaba a ella sobre el viaje de ida que hicimos y cuando le hice esa broma a Alarcón para que despertara y también lo que me conto Kyle sobre cuando despertó a Butters y Bradley lo tenía abrazado del brazo derecho, al decir eso mi hermana no podía evitar reír a carcajadas. También le conté sobre cuando nos asignaron nuestras habitaciones y le dije como Kyle y el culón habían estado peleando por una almohada y todos los demás les habían gritado que cerraran la boca y dejaran dormir mientras que Butters y yo habíamos estado viendo una película pornográfica y también le conté lo que hicimos al día siguiente, enfocándonos en lo que paso en el Jardín de los dioses cuando mis compañeros trataban inútilmente de levantar mi martillo Mjolnir y como todos los que lo intentaron fallaron de forma muy graciosa, especialmente Damien y Gok´Zarah y también le conté cuando descubrí a Butters masturbándose y como por culpa del idiota de Damien nos echaron del hotel en dónde nos habíamos hospedado y como Alarcón lo había jodido y por último le dije como nos tuvimos que establecer en un pequeño bosque para pasar la segunda noche y todo eso hacía que mi hermana riera con más ganas.

Aunque claro yo omitía los importantes detalles sobre cuando me daba dolor de cabeza y cuando recupere mi legendaria arma y obviamente no le conté sobre mi viaje a Asgard y cuando conocí a mis padres ni nada relacionados con esos temas… y tampoco le dije cuando conocí a esa tal Jane.

Luego de unos momentos de estar caminando ya habíamos llegado a nuestra casa… que ahora que le veo de nuevo, me parece más nido de ratas de lo que ya me parecía al principio tomando en cuenta el castillo que fue mi hogar en un principio, eso me hace preguntar ¿si podría llevar a vivir a mi hermanita en mi reino? Para que no tenga que seguir viviendo en estas deplorables condiciones y tenga todos los lujos y comodidades que tanto se merece.

-Ya llegamos- dije abriendo la cochina puerta de nuestro "hogar" y al hacer eso unas ratas enseguida salieron corriendo para irse a la calle… pedazo de mier…

-¿Kenny?- me preguntó mi "papá" mientras estaba sentado en el deteriorado sillón de la sala viendo televisión y con una lata de cerveza en la mano- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Ya terminaste de hacer ese viaje a esa ciudad con tus compañeros de escuela?- me preguntó, por lo menos sabía sobre mi paradero en estos últimos días, aunque también me moleste de que prefiera estar ahí tirado como un costal de papas en lugar de haberse tomado la molestia de ir a verme llegar con los demás.

-Sí papá, ya regrese de ese viaje con mis amigos y compañeros- le asegure y él como de costumbre solamente se limitó a restarle importancia al asunto y volver su vista asía el televisor.

-¿Y cómo te fue en esa ciudad cariño?- me preguntó mi "mamá" mientras salía de la cocina y se me acercaba con un recipiente en donde estaba preparando masa… mamá… a diferencia de mi padre, a ella si la quiero mucho ya que siempre se preocupa por mí y por Karen, no como Stuart que le importa un bledo lo que nos pase o como Kevin que solamente trata de cogerse a la hermana de mi amigo Stan, aún recuerdo muy bien esa ocasión cuando la policía nos estaba llevando a nosotros tres y ella se preocupaba diciendo: ¡No sé lleven a mis bebes!, mientras que papá solamente se quejaba de que le estaban lastimando el brazo.

-Pues me fue bien mamá- le respondí y ella abrió la boca para decirme algo, creo que preguntarme si yo o alguno de nuestros fuimos lastimados por ese monstruo verde- y no te preocupes mamá, ninguno de mis amigos y yo fuimos lastimado por esa criatura que destruyó a Colorado Springs- le asegure y ella soltó un suspiro de alivio, supongo que pudieron escuchar las noticas sobre ese suceso a pesar de que no tenemos cable, pero mi papá, como es de esperarse, ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de prestar atención a esa pregunta y seguía mirando la televisión.

-Me alegro mucho que no te haya pasado nada hijo- me dijo mi mamá sonriendo- pero ahora alístate para comer- me pidió para luego volver a la cocina.

Así que luego de dejar a Karen en su cuarto y de asegurarme de que no hubiera ratas o alguna alimaña de ese tipo, fui a mi cuarto y me asegure de que también no hubiera alguno de esos malditos animales y que no se hayan comido mis valiosas revistas y afortunadamente no pasó nada de eso; pero mientras esperaba a que mi mamá terminara de hacer la comida aproveche el momento para hacer algo muy importante… ya también muy triste.

Me acerqué a mi armario y saqué de él una gran caja y de esta saqué mi traje de Mysterion… no podía evitar que voy a extrañar mucho usando este traje que usado desde que era un niño y también voy a extrañar usar mi voz ronca para hacer que los criminales se caguen del miedo, pero con mis grandes poderes de dios Thor… ya no necesitare más de esto.

-Supongo que este es el adiós… viejo amigo- le dije con gran tristeza a mi capucha, capa y antifaz mientras los abrazaba fuertemente contra mi pecho y después los volví a guardar con cuidado en la caja y la puse en el fondo de mi armario y lo más probable es que nunca lo vuelva a ver y de seguro muchas personas en el pueblo lo van a echar de menos tanto como yo.

Luego de eso, Kevin ya había llegado a casa y yo no perdí el tiempo en decirle de forma burlona si había tratado de cogerse a la hermana de Stan y él estando muy molesto por eso, me dijo que no lo había intentado ya que en estos últimos días ella… ha estado con un humor de perros XD ya que de seguro debe de seguir muy molesta por lo que le había dicho en esa ocasión cuando casi me mata a mí, a Kyle y al Culón, yo no podía evitar reír por eso, pero al mencionar a Shelli, recordé algo MUY importante…

Después de cenar lo que mamá nos preparó, que fue unas pequeñas arepitas de queso, ella y papá fueron a drogarse en su cuarto, no es ninguna sorpresa, Kevin solamente se limitó a decir que iba a salir con unos amigos a hacer no sé qué cosa, solo espero que no se mete en problemas como siempre, yo me aseguré de que Karen pudiera dormir sin ningún problema y después de eso me fui con cuidado de casa y luego de alejarme un poco extendí asía arriba mi brazo derecho y un rayo me cayó encima convirtiéndome en el dios del trueno Thor.

No perdí tiempo y me puse a volar, pero no para recorrer el mundo como lo hice la vez anterior, sino para ir a la casa de Stan, ya que supongo que a estas alturas debería de regresar de dónde quiera que lo hayan enviado sus padres, solo espero que ya estuviera ahí.

Pero mientras volaba por encima del pueblo, no podía evitar emocionarme ya que podía verlo en todo… "su esplendor" por así decirlo y aunque no es precisamente el pueblo más grande de todo el país, no es tan pequeño como todos solemos pensar ya que obviamente se ve más grande desde aquí arriba, creo que así debe de sentirse Gok´Zarah y Alarcón cuando vuelan.

Después de unos pocos segundos, ya estaba llegando a la casa de Stan e hice el ademan de aterrizar, pero para mi sorpresa vi a una especie de camioneta se había estacionado en frente de la casa, que raro ¿Quién podrá ser? Así que con cuidado de que nadie me viera me pare en la cima de una casa que estaba cerca de la de Stan y como yo tengo obviamente sentidos muy superiores al de las personas normales, podía verlo y escuchar lo que pasaba a distancia.

De esa camioneta se bajó una mujer pelirroja, que estaba muy buena por cierto y con un extraño traje negro asustado que la hace ver BIEN sexy, luego se bajó un tipo con un traje que es el típico traje que usan los agentes de alguna organización secreta o algo así y después se bajó… un momento…. ¡¿QUÉ CARAJOS SIGNIFICA ESTO?! ¡¿ESE ES STAN?! ¡ES IMPOSIBLE!

Esta sumamente sorprendido al verlo, no podía creer que fuera mi amigo pelinegro, ya que es muy alto, demasiado alto, creo que de más o menos mi altura al ser Thor y también parece que se volvió muy musculoso, si él antes era ya un joven bien alto y atlético… ¡ahora lo es mucho más! E incluso llegue a pensar de que se trataba de otra persona, pero ese inconfundible gorro azul oscuro y de pompón rojo y su cara que sigue siendo la misma… es sin dudas Stan, ¡¿Qué fue lo que le paso?!

Estaba muy sorprendido, así que prestaba toda atención cuando él fue a tocar la puerta de su casa acompañado por esa mujer y ese hombre y después su desagradable hermana Shelli les abrió la puerta y parecía estar muy molesta por alguna razón, pero enseguida se calló al ver a su hermano, se me hizo muy gracioso esa reacción por parte de ella tomando en cuenta el carácter que tiene y pude notar perfectamente como Stan le dijo un comentario burlón y después escuche a sus padres que se sorprendieron mucho también al verlo y Stan les saludo sonriendo y entro a su casa seguido de esas dos personas.

Enseguida me acerqué a su hogar y poniéndome detrás de una pared y arrimándome un poco por una ventana y empecé a escuchar y ver.

-¿Qué te pa-paso S-Stanley?- le preguntó su mamá y lo estaba viendo de arriba abajo muy asombrada.

-Lo convertimos en el nuevo súper soldado, mejor dicho en el nuevo Capitán América- le dijo ese tipo con traje de agente secreto.

-"¿El nuevo Capitán América?"- me pregunté a mí mismo sin entender, pero luego recordé unas historias que he escuchado sobre que durante la segunda guerra mundial, existió un gran héroe que todo el país admiraba… creo que se llamaba Steven Ranger o algo así y le dieron el nombre del Capitán América y ese tipo luchaba valientemente contra los nazis y que hacía grandes hazañas heroicas, ¿pero qué tiene que ver con la apariencia de Stan? Y sobre todo ¿Qué quiso decir conque lo volvieron un súper soldado? No entiendo nada de nada ya que no soy precisamente un experto en historia, pero…

-¡MI HIJO SE VOLVIÓ UN SÚPER HÉROE, MI HIJO SE VOLVIÓ UN SÚPER HÉROE!- de repente el papá de Stan empezó a exclamar muy emocionado dando varios saltitos y eso hizo que Stan, esas dos personas rieran, pero luego esa pelirroja se le acercó para calmarlo y dejar de que actuara como un pedazo de estúpido y no pude evitar reír también por su reacción.

-Oh cariño… te has vuelto más guapo de lo que estabas- le dijo su mamá sonriendo mientras se paraba de puntillas y le sujetaba los cachetes viéndolo detenidamente, eso me recuerda enseguida cuando mi verdadera madre hizo lo mismo conmigo y Stan le agradeció ese gesto.

-Maldito mojón suertudo…- escuché el susurro molesto de Shelli cruzada de brazos, eso se me hizo muy gracioso ya que ahora Stan es el mayor y físicamente parece ser más fuerte que ella, que GRAN ironía.

-Y con esto vas a ser un imán irresistible para las chicas campeón- su papá le siguió diciendo todavía muy emocionado.

Eso enseguida me puso a pensar, sí así reaccionan los padres y hermana de Stan al verlo con esa apariencia… ¿Cómo reaccionaran los míos cuando les revelé mi verdadera identidad? No puedo imaginarme cómo sería su reacción, ni siquiera la de Karen y mucho menos puedo imaginarme como sería la reacción de las demás personas, creo que voy a esperar para ver como todos reaccionan al ver a Stan así para tratar de hacerme una idea de lo que podría pasar conmigo.

-Como nosotros sobramos aquí nos retiramos, joven Marsh recuerde que cuando se necesite de su ayuda, tiene que responder enseguida- le dijo esa mujer pelirroja creo que como una especie de orden y Stan les dijo que pueden contar con su ayuda- y señores Marsh, ya saben, no pueden decirle de esto a nadie- les dijo a los familiares de Stan de forma seria y mirando de forma muy inquisidora a Randy que enseguida se preocupó por esa mirada y después se despidieron y se empezaron a retirar de la casa y yo enseguida me aparte para que no me vieran, pero seguí escuchando y viendo a Stan y su familia.

-Pero dinos campeón, ¿a dónde te llevaron y como te volvieron un súper héroe?- le preguntó su papá emocionándose como al principio y Stan les dijo que es una larga historia y empezó a contársela.

-No puedo creerlo… Stan se volvió un súper héroe…- me dije a mí mismo aún muy asombrado y me puse a pensar ¿Qué debo hacer ahora? ¿Sigo a esa pelirroja y a ese tipo que se estaban yendo en la camioneta para tratar de averiguar todo este asunto? ¿Oh me quedo a escuchar lo que Stan estaba a punto de decir?

Después de unos segundos decidí quedarme y escuchar lo que él tenía que decir, yo soy súper rápido así que podría alcanzar luego a esas dos personas que ya se estaban yendo en esa camioneta negra, así que preste toda mi atención, solo espero ellos no se me pierdan.

-Lo que paso luego de que me recogieran en el hospital, fue que nos fuimos a un helipuerto que estaba fuera del pueblo y al llegar a él nos subimos a unos vehículos voladores que nos llevó a la base secreta de S.H.I.E.L.D- comenzó a decir Stan a sus padres y hermana. ¿S.H.I.E.L.D? ¿Qué rayos es eso? Seguí prestando toda atención.

Stan contaba que había ido a una especie de base voladora y dentro de ella había artefactos de última tecnología que lo dejaron muy sorprendido y que también tenía varios soldados, trabajadores de toda clase y científicos y que todo eso lo había sorprendido, y después dijo que lo pusieron en una máquina especial en dónde lo iba a convertir en un súper soldado con la ayuda de una especie de suero muy especial y cuando le metieron en esa máquina y la activaron, dijo que sentía una sensación muy rara, pero que era como cuando alguien se levanta de la cama estirando mucho los brazos y las piernas y se tronara todos los huesos del cuerpo, pero esto fue como un millón de veces mejor a eso.

No sé cómo debe de sentirse eso ya que cuando me transformo es como si me estuviera complementando o algo así.

Él seguía contando lo que paso y dijo que después de que se volviera el nuevo súper soldado lo sometieron a unas pruebas de fuerza, resistencias físicas, también de agilidad y velocidad y dijo que las había completado todas sin mucho problemas y explicando con lujo de detalles eso asombró mucho a sus padres y su hermana no podía ocultar su asombro también, yo estaba igual… aunque no es por presumir, pero creo que yo sería capaz de superar cualquiera de esas pruebas con mucha facilidad, aunque otra cosa que también me asombraba es que todo eso lo hizo al mismo tiempo que nosotros estábamos en Colorado Springs… que increíble casualidad, pero una cosa me molestó mucho y era que él dijo que aparentemente esa tal S.H.I.E.L.D nos estaba observando a todos nosotros cuando estábamos en esa ciudad ¡¿Quiénes mierda se están creyendo?! Ahora que recuerdo, cuando estábamos en el Jardín de los dioses creo que vi a dos personas que parecían ser agentes y que estaban cerca de nosotros, ahora lo entiendo, espero que no nos traten de joder de alguna manera.

Stan seguía contando y dijo que un espía enemigo llamado el Camaleón se había infiltrado en esa base secreta y se logró robar las pocas muestras que quedaban de ese tal suero del súper soldado y había destruido un laboratorio y matado a algunas personas y cuando eso paso el líder de S.H.I.E.L.D… un tal Nick Fury, ordenó buscar a ese espía y esa fue la oportunidad perfecta Stan y usar sus habilidades y le dieron un traje como el del Capitán América original junto a un escudo y que junto con algunos soldados y agentes fueron tras ese tal Camaleón.

Y al seguir a ese espía llegaron a una base enemiga que le pertenecía a un tal Kingpin y tuvieron que enfrentarse a varios soldados enemigos mientras una de las agentes recuperaba esos sueros.

Vaya, no sabía que Stan se había estado divirtiendo durante todo este tiempo y pensar que estábamos preocupados pensando que estaba en algún duro tratamiento para curarle su espalda lastimada o algo así.

Pero dijo que esa misión fue un fracaso ya que las muestras de ese suero se perdieron y que él era la única esperanza de poder recrearlo ya que en su ADN estaba la clave para poder volver a recrearlo y que se había sentido mal por eso, pero que un tal agente Coulson le levantó los ánimos diciéndole un gran discurso y que al día siguiente trataron de buscar algún indicio de ese monstruo verde, pero que no encontraron nada muy importante y solo unos pedazos de basura.

-… y después de eso, le pedí a Fury me permitiera volver a casa y aquí estoy- terminó de contar Stan sonriendo y tanto sus padres y hermana estaban muy asombrados por todo eso.

-Vaya mojón… se nota que no has perdido el tiempo estos últimos días- le dijo Shelli "alagándolo" a su estilo claro está.

-Pero lo importante es que estés bien cariño y que no te paso nada grave durante esa misión- le dijo su mamá sin poder disimular su preocupación.

-Eh hiciste un buen trabajo al patearle el culo a los malos- le alago su papá tan infantil como siempre.

-Cómo me hubiera gustado que el abuelo estuviera aquí para saber todo esto… ya que así se sentiría muy orgulloso…- les dijo Stan triste ya que su abuelo está muerto.

-"Oh Stan, si supieras que tú abuelo está muy orgulloso de ti en estos momentos"- pensé un poco irónico viendo asía arriba y chequeando un ojo.

Luego de eso, decidí que ya había escuchado suficiente e hice el ademan de tratar de seguir a esos dos agentes… oh sorpresa, al escuchar toda la plática de Stan obviamente ellos ya debieron de salir del pueblo y les perdí el rastro, rayos creo que debí seguirlos para saber quiénes eran, bueno esa mujer pelirroja dijo que le iban a pedir ayuda cuando sea necesario así que tarde o temprano vendrán por él y así tendré la oportunidad de seguirlos.

Cómo ya era ya muy de noche, decidí que podría dar una pequeña vuelta alrededor el mundo, pero luego recordé a Jane y que tenía su número todavía. Así que decidí aprovechar este momento para llamarla y decirle que fuéramos a algún lugar en una especie de cita.

Me dirigí a una cabina telefónica y con dificultad me metí en ella y debo reconocer que alguien con una armadura como la que yo tengo estando en esta situación, es algo MUY gracioso, pero no perdí más tiempo y empecé a marcar el número de ella, solo espero que no esté dormida y no se moleste por llamarla a estas horas.

-"… ¿Hola?"- escuché la voz de una chica un poco soñolienta, esa no es la voz de Jane ¿acaso es una hermana? Esa posibilidad me emocionó enseguida.

-Buenas noches, ¿se encuentra Jane?- le pregunté a esa chica.

-"…Sí… ¿Quién la llama?"- me preguntó esa chica sin cambiar de semblante.

-Soy un amigo suyo- le dije sonriendo y esperando que no piense que soy un acosador o algo así.

-"…. ¿Eres ese tipo del martillo que partió ese árbol…?"- me preguntó esa chica y creo que estaba asombrada, yo también me asombré, al parecer Jane le dijo de ese suceso a alguien.

-Eh… sí, soy el mismo- cuando le dije eso, esa chica pareció exclamar algo muy emocionada y se escuchó el sonido de unos pasos, y…

-"¿Hola? ¿Eres tú Kenny?"- escuché la voz de Jane creo que también mu emocionada y eso me alegro enseguida.

-Sí soy yo- le afirme- ¿quieres ir mañana a dar algún paseo por ahí?- le ofrecí sonriendo.

-"¡Claro que me encantaría!"- me dijo sin cambiar de semblante- "¿pero en dónde? Si la ciudad de Colorado Springs fue destruida por un monstruo verde"- dijo esta vez triste y preocupada y yo me puse a pensar a qué lugar ir, y se me ocurrió una buena idea.

-Pues sabes que yo puedo volar, así que puedo ir a cualquier lugar del mundo- le ofrecí sin dejar sonreír.

-"Me parece fabuloso, ¿Cuándo vas a venir a recogerme mañana?"- me preguntó sin cambiar de semblante.

-¿Qué te parece en dónde nos conocimos a las 5 de la tarde?- le pregunté y en un horario que sea luego de las inútiles clases.

-"Oh muy bien, te veré mañana en el rio"- me siguió diciendo sin cambiar de semblante.

-Perfecto, hasta mañana- dicho esto nos despedimos y salí de esa cabina telefónica para empezar a recorrer el mundo con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

**FIN DEL KENNY POV**

Mientras tanto, en la base de S.H.I.E.L.D Fury guiándose por su instinto, había ordenado que compararan las huellas de los pedazos de basura con las de los jóvenes amigos y compañeros de Stan y su instinto estaba en lo cierto ya que las huellas les pertenecían a algunos de los jóvenes.

-Tal y como lo sospechaba- espetó triunfal y algo molesto.

-¿Cree que alguno de esos chicos tenga algo que ver con ese monstruo?- le preguntó una agente.

-Es lo más probable, tal vez alguno de ellos sea una especie de mutante muy poderoso que es el mismo monstruo que destruyó esa ciudad- le aseguro Fury sin cambiar de semblante.

-¿Entonces quiere que mandemos a detener a esos chicos y chicas?- le preguntó la misma agente y eso hizo que Fury se pusiera a pensar un momento.

-No, ese monstruo actuó solo y si nos llevamos a los demás jóvenes, estaríamos acusándolos de algo que no hicieron y que tal vez ni sepan que esa criatura esta entre ellos. Lo mejor es mantener a todos los amigos y compañeros del joven Marsh en vigilancia y ver si alguno actúa de forma rara- explico Fury de forma detallada y no queriendo perjudicar a personas inocentes.

-Entendido- le dijo esa agente y luego Fury recordó los pedazos de camisa que le dio Stan.

-Y también tenemos que buscar a alguien para que nos ayude a localizar a esa criatura- le dijo sonriendo su jefe.

-¿A quién señor?- cuando ella le preguntó eso Fury sonrió aún más.

-Al señor gruñón- cuando le dijo eso, la agente y los que estaban cerca se vieron entre sí asombrados y preocupados.

Fin del capítulo

**Espero que les haya gustado como Kenny se despidió de Mysterion y como supo todo el asunto de Stan y cuando llamó a Jane XD y S.H.I.E.L.D está cada vez más cerca del increíble Hulk :O, ¿pero quién será ese "señor gruñón" que dijo Fury? Eso lo sabrán más adelante ;D.**


	29. Ch 29 ajustando cuentas pendientes

**LOS VENGADORES DE SOUTH PARK**

**CAPÍTULO VEINTINUEVE: AJUSTANDO CUENTAS PENDIENTES**

Al día siguiente luego de que Stan volviera a su casa y de que Kenny lo hubiera descubierto y llamado a Jane y de que diera un paseo por el mundo, ya era martes lo que para la población estudiantil del pueblo de South Park significaba que tenían que iniciar la tediosa rutina de las clases, aunque claro que varios de ellos hablaban sobre cómo Hulk destruyó casi toda la ciudad de Colorado Springs, y varios de ellos estaban muy preocupados de que el gigante verde viniera al pueblo y lo tratara de destruir también y tomando que el pueblo ya ha sido atacado en el pasado por todo tipo de monstruos y criaturas… no sería sorpresa de que eso llegara a pasar.

Aunque otros estudiantes hablaban de cosas totalmente diferentes, tal y como es el caso de Kyle Cartman y Kenny y por algún milagro los dos primeros no estaban discutiendo como siempre.

-¿En dónde estará el hippie?- preguntó el culón, sin poder disimular su preocupación.

-No lo sé, ayer cuando fui a preguntar no me dijeron dónde estaba y su idiota hermana casi me mata con una puerta- dijo el judío no preocupado por esto último, sino por su mejor amigo, pero Kenny tratada de no explotar a carcajadas por eso.

-Dejen de estar así de preocupados chicos, Stan se encuentra muy bien- les aseguro el rubio mientras sonreía y sus labios temblaban por aguantar las carcajadas.

-¿Y cómo sabes eso pobretón?- le preguntó el culón, tan extrañado como Kyle por esas palabras tan seguras del dios del trueno, que enseguida dejó de aguantarse la risa y se preocupó un poco.

-Pues este…- no sabía que decir ya que la cago a lo grande, pero se le ocurrió una idea- pues recuerden que él es nuestro gran amigo Stanley Marsh y que junto a nosotros ha logrado sobrevivir a las cosas más locas que uno puede imaginarse, así que es capaz de arreglárselas por sí mismo- les aseguro el rubio volviendo a sonreír, aunque lo que dijo no está demasiado lejos de ser cierto y eso alivió algo a sus amigos.

-Tienes razón Kenny, Stan es el más fuerte de nosotros cuatro, es capaz de resistir cualquier cosa, aún con su espalda lastimada- le dio la razón Kyle y eso hizo que el rubio soltara un suspiro aliviado.

-Sí como no, de seguro va a resistir de la misma forma en como resistió la golpiza que le dio el cavernícola de Trent- dijo bulón y sarcástico el culo gordo y eso molesto enseguida al rubio y al pelirrojo.

-Mira quien lo dice mojón gordo, si cuando Jack se encabrono esa vez en el hospital, te dejo hecho un puré de mierda- le dijo Kyle entre molesto y burlón haciendo que el rubio riera enseguida.

-¡¿Qué fue lo que dijiste maldita rata judía de mierda?!- le preguntó el gordo poniéndose rojo de la rabia y junto con el judío empezaron a discutir como siempre, mientras el rubio seguía riendo.

-"Oh chicos… cuando vean a Stan, se les va a caer la quijada y salir los ojos del asombro"- pensó Kenny entre irónico y divertido al tomar en cuenta esa posibilidad.

Por otro lado de la escuela, Betty esperaba a que Butters llegara y la saludara cara a cara y como cuando se saludaron por teléfono.

-Ho-hola Betty- le saludo el rubio mientras se le acercaba por atrás y frotándose sus nudillos.

-¡Hola cariño!- le saludo la chica tan emocionada como cuando se saludaron por teléfono y enseguida se le acercó para abrazarlo fuertemente y eso enseguida sonrojo al rubio- te extrañe mucho- le dijo sin dejar de abrazarlo y el chico le correspondió el gesto.

-"Pues no puedo esperar para que estemos solitos y nos demuestre cuanto nos ha extrañado"- espeto Caos en la mente del rubio de forma muy lujuriosa sonrojándolo más de lo que estaba.

-Yo ta-también te extrañe mu-mucho ca-cariño- dijo el rubio a la chica luego de que dejaran de abrazarse y sin dejar de estar bien rojito.

-Cuéntame cómo te fue en esa ciudad antes de que ese monstruo verde la destruyera- le pidió la chica mientras los dos empezaban a caminar tomados de las manos ya que el rubio no le había dado detalles de eso cuando había hablado por teléfono.

-"Ni se te ocurra decirle cuando el marica de Bradley tuvo el puto descaro de dormir junto a nosotros y sujetarnos del brazo"- le advirtió Caos en su mente muy molesto al recordar ese infortunio y desagradable suceso, que también molesto un poco al rubio.

-Pu-pues veras…- Butters empezó a contarle a Betty sobre su viaje a la ciudad de Colorado a Springs y omitiendo ciertos "detalles" que no quería que la chica supiera.

Pero lo que ni Butters y Betty sabían, es que cierta personita los había estado observando todo ese tiempo.

-Butters…- susurro Bradley mientras se sujetaba el corazón con su mano derecha ya que le dolía mucho ver a su… "amado" junto con la chica- esa maldita perra de Betty…- susurró esta vez muy molesto y se retiró del lugar para reagruparse con el resto del Team rubio.

Mientras tanto, Wendy estaba junto con sus amigas, pero seguía estando muy preocupad por Stan, ya que no había dejado de pensar en él aún después de haber estado en Colorado Springs.

-Aún sigues pensando en Stan, verdad Wendy- le dijo Bebe como afirmación y no como una pregunta ya sabiendo obviamente los pensamientos de su amiga.

-Así es…- le afirmo la pelinegra cabizbaja y al mismo tiempo que soltó un suspiro de tristeza.

-¿Por qué no vas a verlo para saber cómo se encuentra? De seguro ya habrá regresado de dónde quiera que estuvo y ya se sentirá mejor de la espalda- le aconsejo Nicole ya que todas las chicas saben que Stan no estaba en su casa porque los amigos de este se lo habían dicho.

-Oh chicas… saben que creo que esa no es una buena idea, tomen en cuenta de que ya había rompido con él y es muy imprudente que vaya verlo así como así- les explico la chica de la boina sin cambiar su semblante. Bebe iba a decirle una cosa, pero alguien interrumpió.

-Hola muñequitas- les saludo de repente el orangután de Trent Boyett mientras se les acercaba seguido de Mark y de Josh, algunas chicas retrocedieron un poco intimidadas al recordar lo que ese salvaje le hizo a Stan, pero Wendy, Bebe y Nicole se quedaron en su lugar viendo muy molestas a los recién llegados, especialmente la chica de la boina.

-¿Qué quieren ustedes tres?- les preguntó Wendy de forma muy tosca, pero eso solamente hizo que el rubio y los dos pelinegros sonrieran de forma socarrona y burlona.

-Nada muy complicado preciosa, solo queríamos preguntarles si alguna de ustedes quisiera ir con nosotros a dar un paseo luego de que se terminen las clases- les pidió Mark sonriendo pícaramente, ganándose la mirada más molesta de las chicas que estaban molestas… y el sonrojo y sonrisa cómplice de algunas de las demás.

-Pues todas tenemos cosas mejores que hacer que salir con tres trogloditas como lo son ustedes- les dijo molesta y cortante Nicole, pero la sonrisa de los tres brabucones aumentaron más.

-¿En serio? ¿Tienes mejores cosas que hacer que salir con unos papitos como somos nosotros tres?- les preguntó Josh fingiendo tristeza y con algo de arrogancia y el semblante de cada una de las chicas no cambió para nada.

-Como ya lo dijo Nicole, tenemos mejores cosas que hacer que perder el tiempo con alguno de ustedes tres mandriles, así que dejen de estar molestándonos- les dijo ácidamente Wendy e hizo el ademan de alejarse de ellos junto con las demás chicas, pero ellos se molestaron ya por eso.

-¡Oigan! ¿Ah dónde creen que van?- les dijo molesto el rubio que sin previo aviso corrió para ponerse delante de ellas y estorbarles el paso asustando a algunas y molestando a las otras.

-¡Ya deja de estar jodiendo Boyett!- le dijo Wendy empezando ya a perder los estribos y se le estaba formando una vena roja en la frente de la rabia.

-Y ustedes dejen de estar comportándote cómo unas puritanas de mierda ¿Oh quieren que las joda cómo jodí al pendejo de Stan?- les amenazo sin dejar de molesto y sin importarle que ellas fueran una mujercitas y casi todas ellas se asustaron enseguida por esa amenaza, excepto Wendy cuya vena parecía una válvula de presión a punto de explotar, mientras que Josh y Mark rieron por el semblante que todas pusieron, pero antes de que se formara un mierdero…

-¿Qué carajos…?- se escuchó de repente a un estudiante muy sorprendido, eso llamó la atención de los tres brabucones y de las chicas, especialmente ya que desde relativamente lejos pudieron ver como varios chicos y chicas se hacían a un lado dejando que alguien pasara entre ellas y se escuchaban preguntas o exclamaciones como: ¿Qué fue lo que le paso? O ¿Ese es el mismo? O ¡Es imposible! O ¡¿Qué coño le paso!? Y así seguían las exclamaciones y preguntas mientras que las personas se hacían a un lado hasta estar cerca de Wendy, sus amigas y Trent y sus lameculos y todos ellos se quedaron increíblemente asombrados por lo que vieron, tanto que sus quijadas casi tocan el piso y los ojos tan abiertos como unas toronjas.

Ya que de entre todos los estudiantes, salió Stan acercándose a dónde estaba su ex-novia y los demás que le veían asombrados y aún tiene la misma ropa de siempre y claro está le seguía quedando apretada y tenía su abrigo marrón abierto y se le hizo muy gracioso ver al pendejo que le lastimo la espalda con ese semblante, lo mismo pasa con los otros dos pelinegros.

¿E-ese es Stan…?- logró preguntar a duras penas y en voz baja Nicole.

-Pa-parece que sí…- le respondió Patty con el mismo semblante.

-¿Pe-pero que le pasó…?- preguntó Red con el mismo semblante también.

-No-no lo sé… pero se ve más guapo de lo que ya era- comentó Bebe, lo primero lo dijo tan asombrada como ellas, pero lo segundo lo dijo de forma muy seductora y pícara.

-¿S-Stan…?- preguntó Wendy al joven mientras este se les acercaba y al parecer no había escuchado el comentario de sus amigas, incluyendo el descaro de Bebe.

-Hola Wendy- le saludo sonriendo el pelinegro estando frente a ella mientras que las demás personas a su alrededor le observaban de arriba abajo contemplándolo, especialmente las chicas que tenían un semblante parecido al de Bebe.

-¿Qué-Qué te pa-pasó Stan?- le preguntó la pelinegra recorriéndolo con la mirada como las demás personas que estaban asombradas.

-Es una larga historia- le dijo aun sonriendo su ex-novio, pero luego miró de muy mala manera a Trent y sus compinches que le seguían viendo con los ojos y boca BIEN abiertos- ahora disculpa, tengo que ajustar cuentas pendientes- dicho esto se acercó al rubio y a los otros dos pelinegro que al notar como se les acercaba carraspearon un poco y lo miraron serios y molestos- tú y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente gran pendejo- le dijo al mismo tiempo que lo señalaba con el índice de su mano derecha y después con el pulgar a sí mismo con la misma mano y eso enseguida molesto al rubio.

-¿Tú quieres pelear conmigo?- le preguntó sin cambiar de semblante señalándose también con su pulgar derecho y el pelinegro asintió con la cabeza sin dejar de verlo de mala manera- ¡JA! No me hagas reír, no sé cómo mierda te volviste más grande, pero ni así me vas a aguantar un solo puñetazo- le dijo ya burlón y seguro sonriendo arrogantemente y sus amigos también rieron por eso, mientras que varias de las demás personas se preocuparon por lo que podía llegar a pasar, especialmente Wendy y sus amigas, mientras que algunos de los demás presentes se empezaron a emocionar por todo el asunto, pero Stan solamente rio por esa afirmación.

-¿En serio eso crees? ¿No serás tú el que no me va a aguantar ni un solo golpe?- le hizo esas dos preguntas de forma burlona, desafiante y muy arrogante y seguro y varios de los demás estudiantes dijeron un "OH" general, pero Trent enseguida se molestó por ese gran descaro.

-¡YA VEREMOS QUIEN NO SOPORTA UN GOLPE!- luego de haber exclamado esto iracundo le trato de dar un golpe al pelinegro en toda la cara con su puño derecho ante la mirada asustada de varias personas, especialmente la de Wendy… pero la mirada de todos cambió a una de asombro cuando Stan le detuvo en seco ese golpe, no sujetando el puño del rubio, sino agarrándolo de la muñeca derecha con toda facilidad- ¡¿PERO QUE MIERDA?!- exclamó muy asombrado y molesto Trent mientras trataba inútilmente de liberar su muñeca esforzándose mucho y eso hizo que Stan sonriera burlón y confiado.

-¿Esa es toda la fuerza de un gorila prehistórico como tú?- le preguntó burlonamente el pelinegro mientras apretaba su agarre haciendo que el rubio rugiera del dolor y tratara de liberar su agarre usando su otra mano, pero ni así podía, asombrando más a los demás jóvenes, especialmente a los amigos de Trent que se quedaron petrificados por eso.

-Impresionante…- susurro asombrada Bebe, mientras que algunas de las demás personas empezaron a hacer alboroto diciendo que estaba a punto de formarse una pelea llamando la atención de las demás personas en la escuela.

-¿Qué mierda es todo este escándalo?- preguntó Craig sin ninguna interés mientras se hacía paso entre la multitud seguido de su Team.

-¡Oh cielos, tal vez alguien este metido en graves problemas y se vaya a formar una pelea!- exclamó alterado Tweek jalándose sus cabellos y de nuevo sus paranoias estaban totalmente en lo cierto y no se había dado cuenta XD.

-Oh cielos Tweek…- susurró Token avergonzado por ese comportamiento tan… "particular" XD.

-Pero puede que Tweek tenga razón en esta ocasión, ya que la forma en cómo están actuando todos significa que algo se está formando- le dio la razón Clyde con gran emoción, pero sus amigos lo vieron con una expresión de: "¿ya se le pegaron los bichos raros de Tweek?".

-Cielo Clyde, parece que comer tacos durante tanto tiempo te ha afectado el cerebro y…- le iba a recriminar Kevin un poco avergonzado, pero enseguida se calló por alguna razón.

-¿Te pasa algo Kevin?- le preguntó Token y el mencionado solamente se limitó a señalar en una dirección con su temblorosa mano derecha estando muy asombrado y cuando los demás vieron asía dónde apuntaba…

-¿Pero qué coño…?- preguntó Craig sin poder disimular su asombro ya que junto con sus amigos, se asombraron mucho al ver a Stan apretándole la muñeca derecha a Trent, especialmente con su apariencia cambiada.

-¿E-ese es Stan?- logró preguntar Clyde a duras penas y con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Parece que sí- le afirmó Token con los ojos bien abiertos también.

-¿Pero qué fue lo que le pasó…?- preguntó Kevin con ojos grandes como ellos.

-¡Tal vez fue sometido a un experimento que lo cambió de esa forma!- exclamó alterado Tweek jalándose sus cabellos y por enésima vez, estaba totalmente en lo cierto XD.

-Y está jodiendo al gorila de Trent- dijo Craig sin disimular todavía su asombro y como los demás haciendo total caso omiso al comentario del pequeño rubio.

-¡Oigan! ¿Qué mierda está pasando aquí?- se escuchó de repente la desagradable voz de Cartman mientras empujaba bruscamente a las demás personas abriéndose paso.

-Culón idiota, pide permiso en vez de actuar como una locomotora- le regaño Kyle molesto por esa aptitud tan altanera seguido por Kenny.

-¡Ah ti nadie te está pidiendo tú opinión pedazo de…!- le iba a decir molesto el culo gordo, pero enseguida se calló y junto con el pelirrojo se asombró mucho al ver a Stan jodiendo a Trent mientras que Kenny solamente se había limitado al ver eso sonriendo ENORMEMENTE.

-¿E-ese es S-Stan?- preguntó a duras penas el pelirrojo.

-Así parece- le dijo el rubio sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿Pe-pe-pero que fu-fu-fue lo que le pa-pa-paso al hippie?- preguntó el culo gordo tan asombrado como el pelirrojo y el rubio trataba de no explotar a carcajadas por todo eso.

-No tengo ni la más mínima idea- les mintió descaradamente el rubio tratando de aparentar estar tan asombrado como ellos.

-¿Qué es lo que ¡SE METEN POR EL CULO Y LA BOCA! Viendo?- les preguntó de repente Thomas mientras se les acercaba junto con los demás miembros del Team rubio.

-Eso- le dijo Kenny como si fuera cualquier cosa señalando a su amigo que seguía jodiendo al rubio más grande de todos y los rubios más pequeños enseguida se asombraron por eso, incluyendo Jack y Caos en la mente de Butters.

-¿E-ese ti-tipo es Stan?- preguntó Pip a duras penas.

-Sí- les afirmo Kenny sin cambiar de semblante.

-¿Pero cómo es que es así de grande?- le preguntó el primo mayor de Butters sin disimular su asombro y el rubio inmortal solamente se encogió de hombros como si nada.

-Es más gran-grande que tú her-hermano y pa-parece ser más fu-fuerte- le dijo la pequeña Brittany tan asombrada como los demás.

-"Totalmente en lo cierto primita"- le apoyo la voz gutural en la mente de Butters sin poder disimular su asombro- "¿Pero qué mierda fue lo que le paso?"- preguntó al igual que como lo han preguntado las demás personas.

-Se ve más guapo de lo que ya era- susurró Bradley sonriendo al ver así a Stan.

-¿Qué dijiste Bradley?- le preguntó Gary que pudo medio escucharlo y eso enseguida sonrojo al rubio rizado.

-Na-nada, no di-dije nada- le mintió el rubio mayor tratando de no parecer avergonzado.

-Y es-esta so-sometiendo fácilmente a e-ese gorila- dijo Gok´Zarah con el mismo semblante que todos ellos.

-¡DÉJAME IR HIJO DE PUTA!- exclamó furioso y adolorido Trent que seguía tratando de liberar su muñeca derecha de Stan que se la seguía apretando fácilmente y sonriendo.

-¿Quieres que te deje ir?- le preguntó burlonamente- como quieras- dicho esto le dio un puñetazo al rubio en el estómago sacándole el aire enseguida y haciendo que se pusiera de rodillas en el piso tratando de recuperar el aliento y después lo cogió del cuello con su mano derecha levantándolo fácilmente del piso y después le dio un puñetazo en la cara mandándolo literalmente a volar de espaldas haciendo que se chocara duramente con unos casilleros- liso, te deje ir- dijo burlonamente y todos se asombraron más por esa muestra de fuerza física.

-¡TRENT!- gritaron alarmados Josh y Mark, pero luego vieron muy molestos a Stan- ¡ERES UN MALDITO!- le gritaron molestos al mismo tiempo e intentaron golpearlo, pero el otro pelinegro solamente rio por eso, así que sin perder más tiempo le sujeto el brazo derecho a Meyers y lo levanto fácilmente usándolo como un garrote golpeando a Stomper haciendo que los dos cayeran duramente al piso muy adoloridos.

-Listo… pan comido- dijo Stan sin dejar de sonreír y sacudiéndose las manos como si se estuviera sacudiendo el polvo.

-…- ninguna de las personas sabía que decir ante todo eso, ya que aparte de estar muy asombrados por el cambio de apariencia física del pelinegro, también estaban muy asombrados por como dejo tirado en el piso a los tres brabucones más jodones de la escuela, pero luego…

-¡NO JODA!- exclamó Alarcón, que estaba entre el público obviamente y estaba muy emocionado- ¡DEJO BIEN JODIDOS AH ESOS PENDEJOS!- siguió exclamando mientras se le acercaba- ¡TRES HURRAS PARA STAN, HIPHIP HURRA, HIPHIP HURRA, HIPHIP HURRA!- siguió exclamando mientras le levantaba el brazo como si fuera un boxeador y las demás personas se le acercaron también muy emocionadas y exclamando como el latino.

-¡HURRA!- exclamaron varios siguiéndole la corriente al colombiano.

-¡BIEN HECHO STAN, LOS JODISTE!- le felicitó Kyle que junto con el culón y Kenny pasaron por encima de los jodidos Mark y Josh como si fueran unos tapetes.

-¡SÍ QUE LES DISTE BIEN DURO!- exclamó Clyde tan emocionado como los demás.

-¡PARA QUE APRENDAN UNA VALIOSA LECCIÓN TRIO DE IDIOTAS!- espetó Bebe a los tres brabucones de forma burlona.

-¡NI YO MISMO LOS HUBIERA TIRADO AL PISO TAN FACILMENTE!- exclamó Jack tan emocionado cómo los demás estudiantes.

-Eh visto cosas más interesantes en el Infierno- espeto Damien sin estar tan emocionado como el resto, pero con una sonrisa sádica en la cara.

-¡Pero dinos Stan! ¡¿Qué fue lo que te paso para que te volvieras así de grande y fuerte?!- le preguntó su mejor amigo y eso lo incomodó un poco ya que tenía que mentirles a todos.

-Bueno… lo que paso fue…- el pelinegro iba a decirles la excusa que Fury le dijo que le dijera a las demás personas, pero antes de que pudiera seguir…

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí, Okey?- preguntó de repente el señor Mackey que se acercaba a los jóvenes y todos enseguida se sobresaltaron por eso.

-¡NI LOS VI NI ME ACUERDO!- exclamó Alarcón para enseguida retirarse del lugar y todos los jóvenes se empezaron a retirar rápidamente también.

-¡Oigan vuelvan aquí ¿Okey?!- les exigió el consejero, pero nadie le prestó atención y dejando solos a Trent y sus amigos que seguían tirados en el piso viendo estrellitas XD.

-Cómo se nota que ese joven no pierde el tiempo en usar sus habilidades para su propio beneficio- espeto Heimdall desde Asgard de forma irónica y desaprobatoria.

Mientras tanto, Fury junto con Natasha, Coulson y algunos agentes y soldados fueron a un lugar para buscar a una persona y la encontraron tomando una lata de cerveza.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere Fury?- le preguntó de forma tosca y sin rodeos esa persona sin siquiera voltear a verlo ni a los demás.

-Necesito de tú ayuda- le dijo Fury también sin rodeos.

-¿En qué?- cuando esa persona le preguntó eso, Natasha se le acercó y le entregó unas fotografías del gigante verde y la personas las observó.

-Quiero que encuentres a esa criatura y supongo que ya estas enterado de lo que pasó a Colorado Springs- le pidió Fury yendo totalmente al grano y esa persona seguía observando los fotos.

-Creemos que esa monstruo es una especie de mutante- cuando Coulson dijo eso, esa persona soltó una risa socarrona.

-Nunca antes había visto un mutante como este y que tuviera el poder para enfrentarse a todo el ejército de S.H.I.E.L.D y al de Estados Unidos al mismo tiempo- les dijo irónica esa persona ya que al parecer sabe muy bien como trataron de detener a coloso esmeralda.

-¿Entonces nos ayudaras?- le preguntó Fury sin cambiar de semblante y luego esa persona se terminó de tomar su cerveza y aplasto la lata y la tiró a un bote de basura.

-Supongo que por el momento no tengo nada mejor que hacer- les dijo confirmando que les va a echar una mano y Fury no pudo disimular su sonrisa- ¿Dónde quieren que empiece a buscar?- les preguntó ya serio.

-Quiero que empieces a buscar en un pueblo en Colorado llamado: South Park- le dijo el calvo y esa persona entre cerro sus ojos.

-South Park… he escuchado que en ese pueblo ocurren cosa bien locas- les dijo volviendo a ser irónico y tanto Fury, como Natasha y Coulson rieron un poco por eso.

-No tienes ni idea- le aseguró la pelirroja.

-¿Cuándo quieren que comience?- le preguntó volviendo a ser serio esa persona.

-Lo más rápido posible por favor- le pidió amablemente Coulson.

-Está bien, solo tengo que arreglar unos asuntos, ¿pero tienen algo que le pertenezca a esa criatura?- les volvió a preguntar.

-Tenemos esto- dicho esto Fury le indico a un soldado que le diera a esa persona un pedazo de la camiseta de Butters- no estamos totalmente seguros, pero creemos que este pedazo de camiseta le pudo haber pertenecido a ese monstruo- luego de que le dijera eso, esa persona pareció examinar ese pedazo de prenda y sonrió.

-Sí es tan apestoso como esto, no me tomara mucho tiempo localizarlo- les aseguro sin dejar de sonreír algo irónico y arrogante.

Fin del capítulo

**Espero que les haya gustado como Stan le pateo el culo a Trent, Mark y Josh y como todos se asombraron al ver su GRAN cambio físico y como le felicitaron por lo que hizo y de nuevo se estarán preguntando ¿Quién es este sujeto misterioso? Pues ya lo sabrán más adelante ;).**


	30. Ch30recordando al hermano y más problema

**LOS VENGADORES DE SOUTH PARK**

**CAPÍTULO TREINTA: CONOCIENDO A UNOS AMIGOS, RECORDANDO AL HERMANO Y MÁS FUTUROS PROBLEMAS.**

Luego de que Stan dejara bien jodido a Trent Boyett y a sus lameculos Mark y Josh y de que todos los presentes se retiraron del lugar lo más rápido posible cuando apareció la directora Victoria, todos estaban en sus respectivos salones y hablando de todo ese suceso, especialmente los amigos y compañeros del pelinegro que le preguntaban que le había pasado para que cambiara tanto físicamente.

-¿Qué fue lo que te paso hippie, acaso te inyectaste esteroides o algo así?- le preguntó el culón de Cartman con cierto tono de envidia y casi todos los chicos y chicas del salón movieron sus asientos para rodear a Stan y estar cerca de él… excepto Trent y sus amigos obviamente, ya que se encuentran en la enfermería de la escuela XD.

-No culón idiota, yo no me inyecte esteroides- le contradijo Stan un poco molesto por semejante estupidez.

-¿Entonces qué fue lo que te pasó Stan?- le preguntó Kenny de forma inquisidora y fingiendo muy bien no saber nada del asunto.

-Lo que me pasó fue que…- Stan estuvo a punto de decirles cuando se sometió al experimento del súper soldado para que sea el nuevo Capitán América, pero se logró callar a último momento antes de que la cagara a lo grande y Kenny no pudo evitar reír un poco por eso.

-¿Qué fue lo que te pasó Stan?- le preguntó Kyle para que siguiera y con el mismo interés que todos los demás estudiantes y el pelinegro recordó la excusa que le dijo el director Fury.

-Lo que pasó es que como estaba muy lastimado de mi espalda, decidí someterme como voluntario para unos tratamientos con sueros que se usan para curar a las personas y hacer que los que sean físicamente inválidos se vuelvan personas normales y sanas y es por eso que ahora soy más grande y fuerte que antes- les explico el pelinegro y al igual que como paso con Fury, eso no estaba tan lejos de la realidad y los demás jóvenes se sorprendieron ante esa "explicación", excepto Kenny obviamente que solamente se limitó a negar un poco con la cabeza riendo todavía.

-Pero que ¡COÑO TAN PELUDO TIENES! Suerte tienes Stan- le dijo Thomas que al igual que el resto, se creyeron esa mentira a medias.

-¿Eso quiere decir que te sometiste al mismo tratamiento en el que se han sometiendo Timmy y Jimmy?- le preguntó Clyde, ya que al parecer los aludidos al obviamente ser inválidos, se han sometido a ese tipo de pruebas y por eso no están en la escuela.

-Correcto, a los mismos tratamientos- les aseguró el pelinegro siguiéndoles la corriente.

-Sí tu siendo alguien supuestamente "normal" al someterse a esos tratamientos cambiaste tanto… ¿Qué tanto cambiaran Jimmy y Timmy en los suyos?- le preguntó Craig secamente e irónico.

-Cambiarían tanto que se volverán personas normales- comentó Clyde con gran emoción.

-¡JA! Esos dos inválidos siendo supuestamente "normales" es algo que nadie podría imaginarse- espetó Damien de forma burlona e irónica y algunos lo vieron de mala manera por eso.

-Dilo por ti diablillo, ya que yo si soy capaz de imaginarme eso y mucho más- le contradijo Alarcón de forma burlona y segura y al parecer nadie se había dado cuenta cuando él fue a reunirse con sus otras partes en ese universo alterno **(NA: como ya dije en el fic de: UNIVERSO PARALELO, los que hayan visto mi fic de: EXPLICANDO MI PRESENCIA Y MIS ORÍGENES, saben a lo que me refiero XD) **y algunos de los presentes rieron por eso y otros lo vieron de forma rara.

-Bueno sea lo que sea, nos alegramos mucho de que estés bien Stan y que seas más fuerte que antes- dijo Kyle a su amigo feliz.

-Y para que así le des una buena paliza al cavernario de Trent y sus lameculos- le dijo Kenny de forma bromista y todos rieron por eso, pero luego Stan vio fijamente a Wendy que también estaba riendo y se le acercó tomándola por sorpresa.

-Wendy… tengo que hablar contigo de algo importante- le pidió un poco apenado y eso hizo que las risas de los demás desaparecieran enseguida y prestaron toda su atención… de forma algo chismosa y entrometida cabe decir.

-¿So-Sobre qué?- le preguntó la chica un poco apenada también.

-Mínimo el hippie le va a pedir que vuelvan a ser novios- dijo en voz baja el culo gordo ganándose enseguida las risas de algunos y la mala mirada de otros, especialmente de los amigos de Stan y Wendy, pero cuando él estaba a punto de volver hablarle de nuevo…

-¡Ya llegué chicos, así que dejen de hablar sus típicas pendejadas!- exclamó de repente el marica del señor Garrison entrando al salón ganándose enseguida la mirada de repulsión de sus alumnos, especialmente los que esperaban algo entre Stan y Wendy- ahora escuchen, como se les dijo ayer van a hacer un examen sobre lo que aprendieron cuando estuvieron en Colorado Springs y…- el profesor iba a decirles algo, pero enseguida se calló al ver a Stan y enseguida se sorprendió mucho- ¿Quién es este tipo tan guapo?- preguntó recorriéndolo de arriba abajo haciendo que Stan enseguida se pusiera tan pálido como Damien y tan tieso como un árbol petrificado y algunos de los demás estudiantes enseguida explotaron a carcajadas por ese comentario, mientras que el resto se había sorprendido y quedado en shock por semejante descaro, incluyendo a Wendy.

-¡ESTE MARICA ENSEGUIDA LE HECHO EL OJO JAJAJAJAJAJA!- exclamó Alarcón que era uno de los que más se reía con ganas, tanto que se cayó al piso sujetándose el estómago de tanto reír XD.

-Eh… soy yo señor Garrison, soy Stan Marsh- le dijo el pelinegro apenas saliendo de sus estado de shock y poniéndose tan rojo como el cabello de su mejor amigo por la vergüenza y este no podía evitar reír como los demás y lo que dijo hizo que al maestro enseguida se le desapareciera enseguida su emoción, que fue remplazada por asombro.

-¿Stan Marsh?- le preguntó mirándolo de arriba abajo- no sé qué rayos fue lo que te pasó, pero estas más bueno que antes, es una lástima que seas menor de edad, ya que si fueras un poco mayor… nos divertirías mucho- le terminó diciendo de forma decepcionante y botando un suspiro y eso solamente hizo que las risas de los que reían aumentaran más y el pelinegro se volviera a poner bien rojo de la vergüenza.

-Hey Stan, parece que no solamente te vas a ganar toda la atención solamente de las chicas- le dijo Kenny riendo como los demás con uno obvio doble significado avergonzándolo más de lo que estaba y Wendy no pudo evitar molestarse por ese descaro.

Luego de ese bochornoso momento, el marica profesor le había entregado a cada alumno una fotocopia del examen, que obviamente se trataba de lo que "aprendieron" cuando estuvieron en ese museo y en el Jardín de los dioses y obviamente la mayoría de ellos no recordaban ni jota de lo que les dijeron en esa ocasión, especialmente Stan que como no estuvo con ellos, no sabía que responder y no hacía el examen, mientras que los estudiantes responsable y que habían prestado atención si respondían las preguntas, oh sea Kyle, Wendy, Butters, Token por ejemplo XD.

Sin embargo cierto alumno respondía esas preguntas con toda naturalidad y obviamente se trata de Kenny, ya que sabe muy bien sobre los temas de la mitología Nórdica y lo del Jardín de los dioses ya que poco a poco recordaba parte de su memoria cuando era Thor.

Pero cuando el rubio inmortal iba a responder la siguiente pregunta se detuvo, ya que esta le llamaba mucho la atención y era: ¿Cuál de estos seres fue tuvo alguna relación con el dios del trueno Thor? A) Hércules B) Sagitario C) Loki D) Aquiles. Esa pregunta tenía cuatro respuestas para escoger y solamente una era verdadera, pero al ver la respuesta C) algo le paso al rubio.

-"Loki… Loki…"- pensó Kenny ya que ese nombre se le hacía muy familiar… y por alguna razón, se molestaba un poco al pensar en él- "¿Por qué se me hace tan conocido…?- se preguntó mentalmente, pero luego…

-"¡_Vamos hermano, vayamos a derrotar a esos debiluchos!"-_

_-"¿Estas bien hermano, no te paso nada grave?"-_

_-"¿Vez Loki? Te dije que yo sería el mejor guerrero de todos"-_

_-"¡¿Cómo pudiste hacernos esto y traicionarnos de esta manera?!"-_

_-"¡Todo esto es tu culpa, siempre tienes toda la fama y la gloria y yo solamente estoy bajo tu sombra, pero eso va a terminar justo ahora!"._

-¡AHHH!- exclamó muy alterado Kenny mientras se sujetaba fuertemente el costado derecho de su cabeza con su mano derecha, ya que al parecer estaba teniendo unas especies de voces recuerdos y los dos últimos lo atormentaron enseguida. Pero todos se le quedaron viendo de forma extrañada por ese repentino grito, especialmente sus amigos que enseguida se preocuparon.

-¿Ta pasa algo Kenny?- le pregunto preocupado Kyle, que junto con Stan y Butters se pararon de sus respectivos asientos mientras se le acercaban, mientras que el culón no perdió el tiempo y enseguida empezó a copiarse del examen de judío XD.

-Eh… nada chicos, no me pasa nada… es solo que una abeja me pico en la cabeza, eso es todo- les mintió el rubio para que no se preocuparan, pero siguiendo sujetándose la cabeza y jadeando un poco.

-"¿Solo por eso gritó? Que pedazo de marica"- espetó burlón la voz gutural en la mente de Butters.

-Pues entonces ve a la enfermería para que te revisen y no vuelvas a gritar que me despertaste- reclamó el marica de Garrison que desde que había comenzado el examen se había puesto a dormir sin prestar las más mínima atención a lo que hacían sus alumnos.

Así que el rubio inmortal solamente se limitó a pararse de su asiento y dirigirse a la salida de salón de clases ante la mirada preocupante de sus amigos y algunos de sus compañeros y la indiferente del resto, especialmente Craig y Damien, especialmente este que lo miraba divertido.

Kenny en vez de ir a la enfermería fue al baño de los hombres ya que solamente necesitaba relajarse un poco echándose agua en la cara y al hacer eso, hizo que su dolor de cabeza retrocediera un poco.

-Loki… creo que ese era el nombre de mi supuesto verdadero hermano…- se dijo a sí mismo luego de haberse mojado la cara- pero si eso es cierto… ¿Cómo era y por qué no estuvo presente cuando regrese a Asgard?- se preguntó ya que al parecer no ha recordado todavía la apariencia física de su hermano Asgardiano- ¿y por qué aparentemente lo odié en esos dos últimos recuerdos?- se terminó preguntando extrañado- sea lo que sea, espero poder verlo pronto- luego de decirse esto, salió del baño.

-Oh príncipe… si supieras que Loki no esta tan lejos como piensas…- espeto Heimdall desde su puesto en Asgard un poco irónico- y que bueno que no lo recuerdes ahora, porque de lo contrario…- terminó diciendo con cierta preocupación.

Ya siendo un poco más tarde ese mismo día, luego de que terminaran las clases la mayoría de los alumnos de la escuela quería hablar con Stan sobre que le paso y como es que fue capaz de joder con toda facilidad al gorila de Trent y a sus dos compinches lameculos, pero el pelinegro les dijo que tenía que atender un asunto muy importante y ese asunto era hablar con Wendy… a solas, eso hizo que los demás alumnos empezaran a decir y rumorear cosas como que va a pedirle que vuelva rogando de rodillos o que le va a decir que ni intente volver con él y que se vaya al carajo o que los dos van a rociar palomitas juntos o ese tipo de cosas y esas cosas solamente avergonzaban mucho al chico y a la chica que se retiraron de la escuela.

Así que del cuarteto solamente quedaban Kyle, Cartman y Kenny, pero este último había dicho que tenía que atender un asunto "pendiente" que era obviamente ir a tener esa visita con Jane, así que solamente quedaban el culón y el pelirrojo, que no perdieron el tiempo en mandarse al carajo mutuamente e irse a sus respectivas casas.

Pero mientras tanto en otro lugar, la misma persona misteriosa que había descubierto los restos del suero del súper soldado cerca de la base destruida del Kingpin, estaba haciendo unos experimentos muy parecidos a los que Smythe había hecho, solo que este sujeto los hacía con animales más grandes que una rata, como por ejemplo gatos, perros… alces, osos, etcétera.

-¿Cómo va con los experimentos?- le preguntó de repente alguien mientras se le acercaba.

-¡Muy bien! Solamente observe- le dijo esa persona emocionada y apuntando asía dónde estaban los animales, que al igual que paso con la rata en el laboratorio de Smythe, había crecido y mutado por las muestras del suero del súper soldado y al igual que esa rata, golpeaban ferozmente los cristales blindados que los rodeaban para romperlos y escaparse, aunque lo único que lograban eran agrietarlos un poco… por el bienestar de esas dos personas.

-Perfecto- dijo sonriendo la segunda persona misteriosa- creo que debemos darles las gracias al Kingpin al haber robado el suero del súper soldado por nosotros, ya que así nos ahorró muchos problemas y esfuerzo- siguió diciendo sin dejar de sonreír haciendo una especie de referencia al conocido refrán de: ladrón que roba a ladrón, cian años de perdón.

-Y con esto crearemos nuestro propio ejército de súper soldados y tendremos al mundo a nuestros pies- dijo la primera persona misteriosa sonriendo por igual- pero…- terminó diciendo ya un poco preocupado borrando su sonrisa.

-¿Pero qué?- le preguntó la otra persona de forma seria dejando de sonreír también.

-Pero lo que pasa, es que cuando encontré las muestras, estaban contaminadas por el suelo en dónde habían caído y por los animales que habían estado tomando de ella y es por eso que estos animales mutaron de esa forma en vez de que solamente se volvieran más grandes y fuertes- le comenzó a explicar sin cambiar de semblante.

-¿Y…?- le preguntó la otra persona para que siguiera explicándose y no parece estar preocupado por los efectos preocupados mutación en esos animales.

-Que si en este momento tratara de crear súper soldados con el suero en estas condiciones, ellos también mutarían en seres horribles y si eso pasa, no querrán obedecer órdenes y se volverían en nuestra contra- le terminó explicando su punto y eso hizo que la segunda persona se pusiera a pensar en esa posibilidad.

-Ummm… tienes toda la razón, si nuestros soldados mutaran de una forma tan drástica se volverían en nuestra contra y nos causarían problemas en vez de aportarnos soluciones para nuestros propósitos…- le dio la razón sin dejar de pensar- entonces ya sabes que hacer, debes procesar las muestras del suero que tenemos hasta que sea totalmente pura para que así no tenga efectos secundarios contraproducentes- le pidió a la primera persona.

-Entendido- le afirmo- ¿Y qué hago con estos animales? ¿Me deshago de ellos?- le pregunto señalando a los animales mutantes que seguían luchando para liberarse.

-No, solamente devuélvelos a su habitad natural- le dijo la otra persona sonriendo de forma sádica y la primera también sonrió por eso- "pero cómo me gustaría que mi padre estuviera aquí para poder ver esto"- terminó pensando con cierta tristeza al mismo tiempo que veía en una pared una gran pintura de su padre.

**KENNY POV**

Al volver al salón de clases luego de haberme echado agua en la cara, seguí haciendo el examen que el marica de Garrison nos había dado, aunque claro mis amigos me preguntaban si estaba bien y la "picadura de la abeja" no me dolía, yo les dije que ya me sentía mejor para que no siguieran preocupados y ellos obviamente seguían con su preocupación, especialmente Kyle.

El resto del día pasó en relativa calma, al menos para mí, ya que luego de que termináramos ese examen, que fue pan comido para mí y que terminaran las clases que el marica de Garrison nos daba, era la hora de la salida, lo que tanto esperaba para así poder tener una cita con Jane, pero claro, apenas salimos de la escuela, Stan fue rodeado enseguida por varios estudiantes que le preguntaban emocionados sobre su cambio de apariencia y como fue capaz de joder así de fácil al pendejo de mierda de Trent y a sus lamehuevos de Mark y Josh.

Mi amigo obviamente no podía decirles la verdad, así que solamente se limitaba a tratar de hacerse paso entre las personas e ignorar sus preguntas y pedirle a Wendy que pudieran hablar un momento a solas y supongo que es tal y como varias de las personas decían sobre que le pedirá a ella que vuelvan a ser pareja. Solo espero que tenga suerte en eso y que pueda recuperarla.

Y cómo paso ayer, yo estaba acompañando a Karen a nuestra pocilga, digo, nuestra "casa" y al llegar a ella, nuestro papá no estaba, supongo que estaba en un bar emborrachándose con sus amigos o algo así, lo mismo debe de estar haciendo Kevin, si es que no se está ganando una buena golpiza por parte de Shelli XD.

Pero en vez de quedarme, no perdí tiempo en alistarme para ver a Jane, aunque en realidad lo único que tenía que hacer era llamarla para asegurarle que ya iba a ir a buscarla y ella me dijo que en la caballa en dónde vivía estaba río abajo del lugar en dónde nos vimos, así que no creo que me cueste trabajo encontrarla y después de hablar con ella me dispuse a irme.

-Oigan, voy a ver a alguien y vuelvo tarde- les avise a mi hermana y a mi mamá.

-¿Vas a ver a alguien?- me preguntó Karen que estaba en la sala dibujando algo en su libro de dibujos- ¿A quién, a alguna chica?- me preguntó de forma picaresca y sonriendo y yo no pude evitar reír por eso, tal vez supuestamente no seamos hermanos de sangre, pero en aptitud… ha aprendido mucho de mí.

-Adivinaste Karen, voy a ver a una hermosa chica- le afirme al mismo tiempo que le revolvía el cabello y ella rió por eso.

-¿Dijiste que ibas a regresar tarde?- me preguntó mi mamá saliendo de la cocina y yo se lo afirme- ¿pero entonces que vas a comer? Sabes muy bien que tu padre y hermano no va a perder el tiempo en comerse tu porción- me dijo preocupada ya que cuando algún miembro de la familia no está presente a la hora de comer… mi "papá y hermano Kevin" no pierden el tiempo en comerse su comida sin importarle lo que piense al que le van a quitar la comida ni tomarse la molestia de dársela a Karen quien es la que más necesita comer de todos nosotros.

-No te preocupes mamá, voy a comer en otro lado- le aseguré para que no se preocupara- solo procura que no se coman la porción de ustedes, especialmente la tuya Karen- les dije siendo yo el que se estaba preocupando.

-No te preocupes hermano, siempre trato de comerme la mía más rápido de lo que te tardes en ligarte a un chica- me aseguro mi pequeña hermanita volviendo ese semblante digno de mí.

-Entonces comes más rápido que la velocidad de la luz- le dije de forma bromista y tanto ella como mi mamá no pudieron evitar reír por eso.

Así que luego de salir de casa, me asegure de que nadie hubiera cerca y me aleje de ella como lo hice la noche anterior y levanté mi brazo derecho para enseguida caerme a un rayo volviéndome Thor y no perdí el tiempo en girar mi martillo y empezar a volar.

Mientras me alejaba de South Park, esperaba que mi sentido de orientación fuera lo suficientemente agudo para recordar muy bien el camino a ese bosque cerca de Colorado Springs y no perderme. Y afortunadamente si fue lo suficientemente agudo y en poco tiempo ya estaba sobrevolando el mismo bosque en dónde nos habíamos quedado en esa ocasión; pero vi algo que llamó mucho mi atención y eso era que habían muchas personas en ese lugar y lo más raro, es que algunas personas parecían tener trajes como los que usan los agentes del gobierno o algo así y estaban acompañados por lo que parecían ser soldados y creo que algunos científicos ¿Por qué están todas esas personas ahí? Qué raro… solo espero que no tengan algo que ver con los que habíamos pasado la noche en ese lugar. Pero luego recordé a esas dos personas que acompañaron a Stan en su casa y que formaban parte de esa organización llamada S.H.I.E.L.D ¿Acaso estas mismas personas forman parte de esa misma organización? Eso sería mucha coincidencia, rayos creo que me estoy empezando a comportar como Tweek.

Al ver el rio en dónde había conocido a Jane, seguí su corriente y viendo con determinación los alrededores pude ver una cabaña y de seguro debe de tratarse de la de ella, así que aterricé y me acerqué a ella caminando, aunque se me hacía muy raro tomando en cuenta la armadura que tengo, pero si me presento como Kenny McCormick, tal vez ella no me reconocería; así que toqué tres veces la puerta de madera… teniendo cuidado de no romperla con mi fuerza.

-¡Ya voy!- escuché la voz de Jane y no pude evitar sentirme un poco nervioso por eso, que raro… nunca antes me había pasado eso con alguna otra chica y después de unos segundos la puerta se abrió- ¡Ah, eres tú Kenny!- me saludo ella muy feliz de verme.

-Hola Jane- le salude sonriendo y ella me dijo que por favor pasara y tuve que agacharme para poder pasar por la puerta ya que yo soy muy alto.

-Ahora déjame presentarte a una amiga mía y a mi profesor- me dijo sonriendo todavía y cuando escuche la palabra amiga no pude evitar emocionarme enseguida y… un momento, ¿dijo profesor?- Ya llego el que levanto el Mjolnir- escuche como ella avisaba mi presencia.

Y de repente apareció una chica que creo que es de la misma edad de Jane, que era bien buena por cierto, junto con un señor, que creo que era de cuarenta años para arriba y los dos se asombraron enseguida al verme.

-¿Este es el que supuestamente levanto el Mjolnir del Jardín de los dioses?- preguntó ese tipo viéndome de arriba abajo con cierta precaución y cautela, supongo que está desconfiando de mí, aunque no puedo negar que con esta armadura… creo que muchas personas me tomarían por una especie de loco o algo así.

-Es bien grande… y guapo- me dijo esa chica de forma asombrada y no pude reír por esto último, a pesar de que el casco que tengo puesto no deja que se muestre bien mi cara.

-Hola- les salude de la misma forma en como salude a Jane- ¿y ustedes son…?- les pregunte para que se presentaran.

-Él es Erik Selvig, es un experto en astrofísica y mi maestro- presentó Janet a ese tipo, que no dejaba de verme con desconfianza.

-Hola señor- le salude extendiéndole mi mano derecha para que la estrechara y él solamente se limitaba a verme sin cambiar de semblante, pero luego me correspondió el gesto.

-Hola jovencito- me devolvió el saludo al mismo tiempo que estrechábamos nuestras manos.

-Y ella es mi mejor amiga, Darcy Lewis- presentó Jane a la otra chica.

-Es un placer conocer al tipo que levanto el legendario Mjolnir- me dijo ella muy emocionada mientras me ofrecía la mano para que se la estrechara.

-Y para mí es un placer conocer a una chica tan bonita como tú- le dije sonriendo de forma algo pícara mientras le estrechaba la mano y se la besaba y tanto ella como Jane enseguida rieron por eso, pero ese tal Selvig carraspeo enseguida por eso.

-Entonces… ese matillo que tienes ahí, es supuestamente el mismo que estaba en el Jardín de los dioses ¿cierto?- me preguntó él señalando mi legendaria arma que estaba a colgada al lado derecho de mi cintura.

-Así es, este es el mismo martillo que estaba en ese lugar- les afirmé, pero ese tipo seguía viéndome con toda desconfianza.

-¿Me permitirías verlo?- me pidió de seguro para confirmar si en realidad era el mismo martillo que estaba en ese valle, pero Jane pareció verla molesta por eso, mientras que Darcy miraba ansiosa mi arma, pero decidí darle el martillo, no antes de darle una pequeña advertencia.

-¿Pero han escuchado la leyenda de que solamente aquella persona que sea digna del martillo será capaz de moverlo y obtener todos mis… los poderes del dios de trueno Thor?- le pregunté recordando lo que ese guía nos dijo en esa ocasión y corrigiéndome a último momento ya que aún no quiero que nadie sepa que yo soy el verdadero dios del trueno.

-Por supuesto que hemos escuchado esa leyenda y es por eso que quiero ver si en verdad este es el genuino Mjolnir y fuiste digno de levantarlo- me dijo extendiendo la mano derecha para que le diera mi arma.

-Selvig…- le dijo Jane como si fuera una advertencia o algo así, mientras que Darcy parecía estar preocupándose por todo el asunto.

-Está bien, tome- le dije a él al mismo tiempo que cogía mi mítica arma- pero tenga cuidado de que no le caiga en los pies- le dije un poco bromista mientras se lo entregaba, pero sin soltarlo esperando a que enseguida se le cayera.

-Pues no creo que me tenga que esforzar mucho para…- iba a decirme algo al mismo tiempo que yo deje de sujetar el martillo y al pasar eso enseguida cayó al piso de madera rompiéndolo y yo trataba de no explotar a carcajadas por eso, mientras que Jane, Darcy y Selvig enseguida se asombraron por eso, especialmente él que no soltó el martillo y fue arrastrado por él.

-¿Pero qué rayos…?- preguntó sin disimular su sorpresa y enseguida trato de levantar el martillo con sus dos manos sin ningún éxito mientras gemía del esfuerzo y se ponía bien rojo y después desistió al mismo tiempo que gemía cansado y se sentaba en una silla y se sobaba la espalda, parece que se la lastimó un poco.

-¿Estas bien Selvig?- le preguntó Jane, que junto con Darcy se le acercaron preocupadas mientras que yo levanté mi martillo, sintiéndome un poco culpable por romper su piso.

-Hay… mi espalda…- gimió adolorido sin dejar de sobarse la espalda- tú sí que ere bien fuerte… al poder mover ese martillo tan pesado…- me dijo al ver como yo lo volvía a poner mi martillo en el lado derecho de mi cintura.

-Por supuesto que soy bien fuerte- les aseguré sonriendo un poco arrogante.

-Entonces eso quiere decir que si ere en verdad digno de los poderes del legendario dios del trueno Thor- me dijo Darcy de forma muy emocionante.

-Si en verdad posees los supuestos poderes de Thor… ¿tienes el poder de crear rayos y hacer que llueva?- me preguntó Jane emocionándose como su amiga.

-Por supuesto-les aseguro sonriendo sin dejar de ser un poco arrogante.

-Pues tengo que verlo… para creerlo…- me dijo Selvig aún muy adolorido.

-Entonces déjeme demostrarles- dicho esto, los cuatro salimos de la cabaña y él recibió ayuda de las chicas para ir afuera- ahora miren esto- dicho esto empecé a concentrarme en crear una pequeña tormenta, ya que Odín me había dicho que el poder de controlar los rayos y la lluvia era una habilidad nata de mí y no necesitaba usar mi martillo para eso.

Así que luego de unos momentos, el cielo se estaba oscureciendo y estaba empezando a llover un poco duro al mismo que caían unos rayos, lejos de nosotros claro está y se podía escuchar los truenos desde lejos y pude darme cuenta de que Jane, Darcy y Selvig estaban muy asombrados por eso.

-¿Qué tal? Muy impresionante ¿verdad?- les pregunté un poco burlón e irónico.

-Vaya…- susurro Jane.

-Es impresionante…- susurro Selvig sin poder disimular su asombro.

-Se nota que en verdad eres el poseedor de los legendarios poderes del dios del trueno Thor…- me dijo Darcy, no solo asombrada, sino emocionada también.

-Por supuesto- les afirmé volviendo a ser un poco arrogante y con la misma facilidad que cree esta pequeña tormenta, la fui desapareciendo asombrándolos más de lo que ya estaban- ¿entramos para que se sequen?- les pregunté ya que esa pequeña lluvia nos mojó s todos.

-Por supuesto- me dijo Selvig y junto con las dos chicas y yo entramos a la casa, pero luego vi en una mesita una pequeña tarjeta blanca, así que curioso la cogí y asombrado vi que decía S.H.I.E.L.D.

-¿Pero qué significa esto?- me pregunté a mí mismo.

-¿Qué cosa Kenny?- me preguntó Janet mientras se me acercaba.

-¿Quién les dio esta tarjeta?- le pregunté seriamente y ella me vio extrañada por eso.

-Unas personas, que parecían ser unos agentes del gobierno o algo así y un señor con una mujer pelirroja me habían preguntado si había notado algo raro y yo les dije sobre un grito terrible que ocurrió el domingo y me dijeron que si notábamos algo raro, los llamáramos- me explicó Jane.

Pero yo enseguida me alerte ya que eso significa que esa organización parecía estar tras nosotros y eso quiere que esos agentes, soldados y científicos que había visto antes de seguro son parte de ellos, ¿Entonces qué es lo que quieren de nosotros? Pues más les vale que no se atrevan a hacerle algo a alguno de nosotros, porque si se atreven a hacer alguna pendejada…

-¿Te pasa algo Kenny?- me preguntó Jane al darse cuenta de mi semblante de molestia y preocupación.

-Eh… nada Jane, solo recordaba al importante- le dije- pero cuéntenme que es lo que hacen ustedes o a que se dedican- le dije para cambiar de tema.

-Oh pues con mucho gusto vamos a contarte lo que hacemos- me dijo ella y fuimos a dónde estaba Selvig y Darcy.

-"No sé lo que tengan entre manos esa tal .E.L.D, pero tarde o temprano voy a llegar al asunto de todo esto"- pensé volviendo a molestarme.

**FIN DEL KENNY POV Y DEL CAPÍTULO**

**Espero que les haya gustado como el marica de Garrison reaccionó al ver a Stan XD, y también ese mal recuerdo que tuvo Kenny :O y como conoció al Dr. Selvig y a la amiga de Jane XD, ¿pero quienes será esas personas que estaban haciendo esos experimentos? Pues eso lo sabrán más adelante :O.**


	31. Ch 31 otra vez más problemas

**LOS VENGADORES DE SOUTH PARK**

**CAPÍTULO TREINTAIUNO: OTRA VEZ MÁS PROBLEMAS**

**STAN POV:**

Al apartarme de toda la multitud de estudiantes que me preguntaban sobre mi cambio de apariencia y mi gran fuerza, le había pedido a Wendy que habláramos en otro lugar y cuando le dije eso, no se tardó en escucharse comentarios pendejos sobre qué le voy a suplicar a ella para que vuelva conmigo o alguna idiotez de ese tipo… aunque no estaban muy lejos de la realidad.

En fin, Wendy y yo habíamos ido a un parque, que me pareció el mejor para que pudiéramos hablar sin interrupciones especialmente ya que a esta hora no habían niños jugando en él.

-¿De que querías hablar conmigo Stan?- me preguntó ella y yo no pude evitar ponerme muy nervioso por lo que estaba a punto de decirle, pero a diferencia de cuando era un niño, pude aguantarme las ganas de vomitar y le dije:

-Wendy… por favor, vuelve conmigo- le pedí sin dejar estar nervioso, pero ella enseguida desvió la mirada.

-No Stan… ya te dije que no puedo estar con alguien con un cinismo como el tuyo…- me dijo con todo pesar y yo enseguida sentí una punzada en el pecho igual a cuando ella había terminado conmigo.

-Pero Wendy… es por eso que te estoy pidiendo que vuelvas conmigo… ya no soy un cínico- le aseguré ya que desde que me volví un súper soldado, no he vuelto a ver las cosas como mierda como antes solía verlas. Pero antes palabras Wendy me miró asombrada.

-¿Lo dices en serio Stan?- me preguntó y yo se lo afirmé- ¿y cómo sé que me estás diciendo la verdad y que no lo dices solo para que vuelva contigo y resulte que no has cambiado nada?- me preguntó de forma inquisidora y desconfiada y eso me hizo pensar en que debería decirle sin contarle la verdad sobre mi cambia de apariencia, pero seguí con la excusa que me dio Fury.

-Es por mi tratamiento Wendy, el tratamiento que me curó mi espalda y que hizo que yo fuera alguien más grande y fuerte también me curó de mi cinismo y nunca voy a tener que volver a tomar licor para no tener que ver las cosas como mierda y nunca voy a sufrir alguna enfermedad como esa- le aseguré y en parte era la verdad ya que al ser un súper soldado… nunca me voy a enfermar jamás.

-¿Lo dices en serio?- me volvió a preguntar Wendy aún desconfiada.

-Por supuesto que hablo en serio- se lo aseguré, pero ella seguía insegura y sin confiar en mí- por favor Wendy, dame una oportunidad para demostrarte que yo ya no soy un cínico de mierda- le pedí volviendo a preocuparme como al principio.

-…- ella durante unos momentos pareció estarlo pensado y esa espera me estaba carcomiendo desde adentro asía afuera- Está bien Stan, te voy a dar la oportunidad para que me demuestres que en realidad ya no eres un cínico- cuando ella me dijo eso, yo luchaba contra el impulso de saltar por el aire de la alegría.

-¡Te aseguro que no te voy a defraudar!- le aseguré para enseguida abrazarla sorpresivamente y con cuidado de que no la aplaste con todas mis fuerzas y ella se asombró enseguida por ese gesto, pero luego me correspondió el abrazo.

Ya siendo un poco más tarde, había dejado a Wendy en su casa y yo me dirigía a la mía con una gran sonrisa en la cara de la felicidad que sentía de que ella había vuelto conmigo y eso que yo me sienta más agradecido con S.H.I.E.L.D de lo que ya había estado al principio, ya que no solamente me dio la oportunidad de volverme un súper héroe como lo fue el Capitán América original, sino que también pude curarme de ese maldito cinismo y pude recuperar a Wendy. Al llegar a casa abrí la puerta y entré.

-¡Ya llegue!- exclamé sin dejar de estar muy feliz mientras seguía caminando.

-Hasta que al fin llegas mojón, mamá y papá quieren hablar contigo un momen…- me dio la "bienvenida" Shelli, pero no pudo terminar de hablar ya que yo enseguida la abracé por la gran emoción que aún tengo- ¡¿Qué-qué ha… haces mojón…?!- me preguntó ella a duras penas muy sorprendida por ese acto y yo la levante un poco del piso mientras la seguía abrazando con fuerza lo que se me hace muy irónico, ya que ella siempre había sido más fuerte que yo, pero ahora yo soy el más fuerte de entre los dos.

-¡Hola mi querida hermana!- le saludé sin dejar de abrazarla fuertemente y cuando se estaba poniendo pálida la tuve que soltar y enseguida se puso a gemir recuperando el aliento y no pude evitar reír por eso.

-¡¿Pero… que mierda… es lo que te…pasa…?!- me preguntó ella sin dejar de estar jadeando y apoyándose en sus rodillas encorvada.

-¡Es que estoy tan feliz!- le dije sin dejar de estar muy emocionado y ella solamente se limitó a verme muy molesta y sin dejar de estar jadeando.

-Se te nota pendejo… pero no estarás muy feliz cuando hables con mamá y papá… ya que parece que ellos están molestos por alguna razón…- me dijo ella aun jadeando un poco y eso me extraño un poco, así que le pregunté que en dónde estaban y me dijo que en la cocina y fui a ella en donde ellos me estaban esperando y me miraba seriamente, especialmente mi mamá que estaba cruzada de brazos.

-Eh… ¿hola?- fue lo único que se me ocurrió decirles, pero ninguno cambio de semblante.

-Hola Stanley- me saludo mi mamá y por su tono, me di cuenta de que Shelli tiene toda la razón y está molesta por algo, ¿pero por qué?- siéntate por favor- me pidió señalando una silla y me senté en ella.

-¿De qué quieren hablar conmigo?- les pregunté un poco nervioso, tal vez yo sea muy grande y fuerte al ser un súper soldado, pero sigo siendo un chico después de todo.

-Pues veras campeón… recibimos una llamada de la escuela y nos dijeron que tú había golpeado a unos tres chicos y que tuvieron que llevarlos a la enfermería, ¿es eso cierto?- me preguntó mi papá con una seriedad MUY rara en él. Pero yo no pude evitar reír por eso ya que obviamente se están refiriendo al gorila de Trent, Mark y Josh.

-¿Te da risa haber lastimado a tres chicos?- me preguntó mi mamá empezando a molestarse de verdad y yo trate de no seguir riendo.

-Es que no entienden… uno de los chicos a los que golpee, fue el mismo que me había golpeado gravemente y me había lastimado la espalda en esa ocasión- les comencé a explicar, pero eso enseguida hizo que mi mamá me viera arqueando la ceja derecha.

-¿Eso quiere decir que fuiste a cobrarle venganza a ese chico?- me preguntó ella de forma inquisidora y aún molesta y yo se los afirmé y cómo era de esperarse…

-Oh pues… ¡Muy bien hijo así es como se hace, recuperar el orgullo de los Marsh y patearle el culo al que te había jodido!- me dijo muy emocionado mi papá y yo no pude evitar reír de nuevo por eso, mientras que mi mamá solamente había rodado los ojos avergonzada por eso.

-Oh Randy…- susurró sujetándose el puente de la nariz- Stanley, entiendo que aún hayas estado molesto con ese chico y que hayas queridos hacerlo pagar por lo que te hizo, pero te hemos dicho muchas veces que resolver las cosas con violencia no es la solución- me regaño volviendo a molestarse como al principio.

-Pero mamá, resulta que ese mismo chico había estado molestando a Wendy y a sus amigas y no podía permitir eso- me trate de excusar para que no me tratara de castigar o algo así.

-¡Excelente campeón, defender a tú chica es todo lo que hace un macho!- me siguió felicitando mi papá y yo trataba de no seguir riendo por eso y mamá seguía avergonzándose por eso.

-Oh cielos… bueno Stanley, por el momento te salvas de un posible castigo, pero que no se vuelva a repetir- me advirtió mi mamá aún un poco avergonzada.

-Bien mamá- les dije para luego pararme y salir de la cocina e ir a mi habitación y seguía escuchando las exclamaciones de orgullo y emoción de mi padre y esta vez reí con ganas por eso.

Al estar en mi cuarto, me había quitado mi abrigo marrón y me había a recostado en la cama y puesto mis brazos detrás de mi cabeza y pensando en Wendy y en S.H.I.E.L.D y las posibles futuras misiones que puedo tener.

-Y pensar que estar viviendo en South Park ya hacía que mi vida fuera más o menos interesante- me dije a mí mismo de forma irónica y riendo mientras miraba mi traje y escudo de Capitán América que me había dejado Coulson y Natasha cuando regrese a casa.

**FIN DEL STAN POV**

Ya había pasado un día y era miércoles en la noche y en la base de S.H.I.E.L.D, Fury, Natasha y Coulson juntos con los agentes y soldados que los habían acompañado a pedirle ayuda al "señor gruñón" ya regresaron y volvieron a sus puestos.

-Qué bueno que ya haya regresado señor- le dio la bienvenida una agente ya que al parecer él y los agentes y soldados que lo habían acompañado, no había regresado enseguida a la base luego de haber convencido a esa persona ya que estaban atendiendo algunos asuntos y después Fury tomo su lugar- ¿pudo convencer a…?- le iba a preguntar si pudo convencer al "señor gruñón".

-Por supuesto- le aseguró antes de que si quiera pudiera terminar de preguntarle- ¿Hay alguna novedad?- preguntó sin rodeos.

-Sí señor, descubrimos una fuente de energía muy parecida a la que apareció en el Jardín de los dioses cuando desapareció el Mjolnir- le dijo esa misma agente y eso asombró un poco a Fury.

-¿Parecida a la de ese valle? ¿Cómo?- le preguntó con todo interés.

-En forma de rayos señor, resulta que el lunes rayo cayó y durante unos segundos produjo energía parecida a la de ese valle, ayer cayó otro rayo que produjo la misma energía y hoy cayó otro y esos tres rayos cayeron cerca uno del otro en el mismo lugar- le explicó la misma agente.

-¿Y dónde cayeron esos rayos?- le siguió preguntando Fury sin cambiar de semblante y la agente carraspeo un poco antes de hablar.

-En South Park señor, esos tres rayos cayeron en ese pueblo montañés en Colorado- le dijo con la mayor sutileza que pudo.

Pero Fury ante esas palabras no pudo disimular su asombro, ya que en poco tiempo cosas muy raras habían pasado y de alguna manera están relacionadas con South Park, ya sea los trozos de camiseta de Butters cuando se transformó en el increíble Hulk y destruyó la mayor parte de Colorado Springs o cuando el martillo de Thor desapareció tiempo después de que la clase de que la clase de Garrison estuvo en ese lugar y ahora resulta que esto último está relacionado con esos rayos.

-¿Y en qué lugar de ese pueblo cayeron esos tres rayos?- le pregunto a esa agente sin poder disimular su gran asombro y ella le mostro un mapa holográfico del pueblo de South Park y le indico en dónde habían caído esos rayos.

-Aquí señor, esos dos rayos cayeron cerca de esta casa- le dijo señalando la pequeña y deteriorada casa de Kenny.

-¿Y quién vive en esa casa?- preguntó de nuevo Fury y la agente busco en lo que parece ser unos archivos virtuales.

-Los McCormick señor, la familia de uno de los amigos del joven Marsh vive en esa pequeña casa- le respondió la agente.

-Oh sea de ese tal Kenny- dijo su jefe recordando cuando Natasha y Coulson le habían dado los expedientes de los chicos de South Park- esto es demasiada coincidencia- dijo esto más para sí mismo que para la agente.

-¿Quiere que se envíen a agentes a ese lugar para investigar?- le preguntó la agente.

-No, ya hemos enviado a varios agentes a estar vigilando a los chicos que estuvieron en ese bosque cerca de Colorado Springs, si enviamos más sería muy sospechoso y alguno de esos chicos o sus familiares podrían darse cuenta o tener sospechas- se explicó de forma razonable- lo mejor por el momento sería enviar a Coulson y Romanoff mañana a que investiguen un poco por los alrededores de la casa del joven McCormick y pregunten a las personas que vivan en los alrededores si han notado algo fuera de lo usual aparte de esos dos rayos- dio sus instrucciones.

-Cómo diga señor- le dijo la agente e hizo el ademan de dar esas instrucciones pero de repente…

-"¡ALERTA, ALERTA, ALERTA!"- se escuchó de repente la misma voz robótica que dio la alarma cuando el increíble Hulk estaba destruyendo Colorado Springs y eso tomo a todos por sorpresa como en esa ocasión.

-¡¿Otra vez?!- preguntó molesto Fury como en esa ocasión mientras que aparecía esa misma pantalla que había mostrado las noticias.

-¿Será acaso otra vez ese gigante verde?- preguntó preocupada la agente que le había estado hablando todo ese tiempo.

-"¡Estamos transmitiendo desde el pueblo de South Park en Colorado, en dónde parece ser que unos extraños animales mutantes están atacando a las personas…!"- comenzó a decir un reportero muy alarmado mientras en el fondo se mostraba como algunos de los animales mutantes de esa base secreta estaban atacando a las personas.

-"¡Desde la ciudad de Denver en Colorado informamos como unos horribles monstruos están matando a las personas en las calles…!"- dijo otro reportero igual de aterrado.

-"¡No sabemos de dónde pudieron haber venido esas monstruosidades y… CUIDADO!"- exclamó el reportero de South Park justo antes de que lo que parecía ser un perro mutante lo atacara y se perdiera la transmisión, mientras que el reportero de la ciudad de Denver también fue atacado, pero por lo que parecía ser una especie de gato mutante.

-…- al igual que cuando pasó cuando Butters estaba destruyendo Colorado Springs, ninguno de los que estaban en la base de S.H.I.E.L.D sabía que decir por el asombro, incluyendo Fury.

-Eh… ¿más monstruos?- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a uno de los soldados.

-En ese pueblo de South Park no es una verdadera sorpresa, ya que debes en cuando pasan cosas muy raras en él y no es la primera vez que monstruos lo atacan, ¿pero también a Denver?- comentó un agente y lo primero fue de forma irónica.

-Esto no puede ser, en solamente dos o tres días grandes monstruos están atacando a las personas- comentó Fury no con miedo, sino muy molesto y asombrado.

-¿Entonces mandamos a soldados y agentes para que detengan a esos monstruos?- le preguntó la misma agente con la que había hablado hace unos momentos.

-¡Por supuesto! Manden a soldados y agentes tanto a Denver como al pueblo de South Park para que detengan a esos monstruos- les ordenó a todos- "Y lo más probable es que el joven Marsh y los agentes que estén en ese pueblo, hayan sido los primeros en estar al tanto de todo eso, especialmente el general Ross que debe de estar ardiendo de rabia"- terminó pensando no solo preocupado y molesto, sino irónico.

**KENNY POV**

Al haber estado hablando con Jane, Darcy y Selvig, me contaban sus vidas y lo que hacían, ellas dos eran buenas amigas y por eso vivían en la misma cabaña ya que al parecer los padres de ellas habían muerto en un accidente y Selvig al haber sido amigo de sus padres, se ha encargado de cuidar de ellas y él… bueno, es un científico y astrofísico bastante inteligente, de hecho es un profesor de ese tema y es el maestro de Jane y Darcy que también quieren ser astrofísicas.

Y era mi turno de contarles sobre mi vida, así que les contaba lo… "básico" por así decirlo, sobre que yo vivía en el pueblo de South Park, cuando les conté esto se asombraron mucho ya que de seguro están al tanto de las cosas BIEN raras que debes en cuando en él, pero en fin continuado, también les dije que yo soy pobre y que tengo un "hermano" mayor y una hermanita, pero claro, no les podía contar sobre mi maldición ni que yo soy el genuino dios del trueno Thor, pero también les conté sobre algunas de las aventuras que yo tenía con mis amigos; pero al igual que como mi maldición, no les dije lo pervertido que soy ya que si se los dijera… pues cualquier oportunidad de tratar de ligarme a Jane y tal vez a Darcy se perderían enseguida.

-… y cuando volví a ese valle, me armé de valor y cogí el Mjolnir y pude levantarlo y obtuve todos los poderes de Thor- le terminé de contar de como recupere mi arma mítica y Jane y Darcy se habían asombrado mucho por todo mi relato.

-Vaya… ¡sí que has tenido una vida interesante!- me dijo muy emocionada Darsy.

-Por supuesto que he tenido una vida interesante… "Y eso que no les he contado todas las cosas que he hecho con mis amigos ni mis muertes"- lo primero se los afirmé un poco arrogante y lo segundó lo pensé de forma irónica.

-Espere un momento joven, si estás diciendo que cuando levantaste el Mjolnir obtuviste todos los poderes de Thor al transformarte… ¿Cómo es tu forma original?- me preguntó Selvig y eso hizo que yo riera un poco.

-Ahora mismo les muestro mi forma original- les dije, aunque es en realidad un poco contradictorio ya que siendo Thor, estoy en mi verdadera forma, así que me paré y después de unos segundos me concentre para volver a mi forma de Kenny McCormick y así pasó- listo, así es mi forma original- les dije sonriendo y los tres enseguida se asombraron por eso.

-Impresionante…- susurró Selvig.

-Eres un poco menos grande… pero sigues igual de guapo- me dijo Jane sonriendo.

-Por supuesto- les dije sonriendo volviendo a ser arrogante, pero luego vi la hora en el reloj de una pared y me di cuenta de que se había hecho tarde- rayos, ya se hizo tarde… tengo que volver a casa- les dije ya que quiero regresar de que Karen se encuentre bien y que mi "papá y hermano" no se hayan comido su ración de comida.

-Oh… entonces ya no vas a poder seguir hablando con nosotros- me dijo triste Jane.

-No se preocupen, volveré dentro de poco- les asegure y ella junto con Darcy sonrieron ampliamente.

-Bueno, fue un placer conocerlo joven- me dijo Selvig mientras me ofrecía la mano derecha para que se la estrechara.

-El placar fu mío- les dije estrechándole el gesto- adiós lindas- les dije a Jane y Darcy para luego darle a cada una un beso en sus manos derechas y ellas rieron un poco por eso y sonrojándose también y Selvig carraspeo un poco molesto- y que tengan buenas noches- dicho esto salí de su cabaña e como pasó antes, levanté mi mano derecha e hice que un rayo me cayera volviéndome Thor, ante la mirada asombrada e los tres y me fui volando.

Pero en vez de ir directamente a casa, empecé a recordar el nombre de mis viejos amigos, de esos cuatro que me habían recibido tan emocionadamente cuando regresé a Asgard, así que giré mi martillo con un portal para regresar a Asgard y saludarlos como es debido, pero antes de entrar en él… tuve el extraño presentimiento de que algo mala iba a pasar el día de mañana.

**FIN DEL KENNY POV Y DEL CAPÍTULO**

**Espero que les haya gustado el POV de Stan y como le pidió a Wendy que volvieran y como abrazó a su hermana XD y también espero que les haya gustado la repentina aparición de ese animales mutantes :O y claro está, que el Capitán América, Thor y algunos invitados especiales pelearan contra esas bestias ;D**


	32. Ch 32 yendo de viaje

**LOS VENGADORES DE SOUTH PARK**

**En esta ocasión, aparecerá un personaje sorpresa :O**

**CAPÍTULO TREINTAIDÓS: YENDO DE VIAJE**

**KYLE POV:**

Luego de que terminaran las clases y de que Stan evadiera las preguntas y comentarios de los estudiantes y de que fuera a hablar con algo con Wendy, solamente quedamos Kenny, el culón y yo, pero mi rubio amigo dijo que tenía que atender unos "asuntos" y no tengo que ser psíquico para saber que va a tratar de ligarse a alguna chica, así que solamente quedamos el culo gordo y yo y como ninguno de los dos se aguanta el uno al otro, nos dirigimos a nuestras propias casas.

Pero mientras caminaba a la mía, me puse a pensar en un tema del cual no soy ningún un experto y ese era las chicas, no es que sea gay, ya que me gustan… pero ese es el problema, no sé cómo tratar de… "ligarme" a una en la forma vulgar de decirlo y lo más cercano que he tenido de estar con una chica fue cuando yo era un niño y Bebe me decía que tengo un buen culo oh cuando había besado a Rebecca y después se volvió una puta oh cuando trataba de conquistarme a Nicole, pero el mojón gordo de Cartman me hizo quedar mal diciendo que los dos éramos pareja… de solo recordar ese momento tan bochornoso me revuelven las tripas.

En fin, volviendo al tema me he dado cuenta de que algunos de mis amigos si se han podido ligarse a alguna chica, el mejor ejemplo de todos es obviamente Kenny que tiene una LARGA lista de chicas a las que se ha cogido, el que le sigue es el antipático de Craig, que también tiene una lista larga, aunque no tanta como la de mi rubio amigo, lo mismo pasaría con Clyde, que también se ha cogido a algunas chicas al ser uno de los mejores jugadores de Basquetbol pero su lista es menos grande que la de Craig y en cuanto a los demás… bueno, al menos no tengo la vergüenza de ser el único chico que no se ha podido coger a una chica, ya que el culón tampoco ha podido cogerse a alguna chica por muy obvias razones y por más que lo intente, el resto como Tweek, Kevin y casi todos los miembros del Team rubio no han podido ligarse a alguna hermosa chica, pero ese es el truco de decir CASI, ya que los únicos miembros de ellos que se han podido coger a una chica han sido Jack, que al ser alguien en tan buena condición física tiene a varias chicas babeando por él… maldito suertudo y el otro miembro es Butters, ¿Quién hubiera pensado que él podría cogerse a una chica y que pudiera tener una novia estable? Lo que es MUY irónico tomando en cuenta que cuando éramos unos niños en varias ocasiones lo insultaban diciéndole marica, cuando en realidad es uno de los pocos que tiene una pareja estable y aparte de él, los únicos que tienen una pareja estable es Token con Nicole… y Stan cuando estaba con Wendy, solo espero que si pueda hacer que vuelva con él.

Y eso me deja en esta posición, no me he podido coger a una chica, sino que tampoco tengo una pareja estable… pero mantengo la esperanza de que algún día pueda encontrar a una chica para mí y que me quiera como soy y no por mi culo como paso con Bebe, y si no es mucho pedir, que sea una chica que se interese por las mismas cosas que a mí me gustan y que sea bien inteligente y no superflua ni tan artificial o vanidosa como varias de las chicas del colegio… creo que en realidad estoy pidiendo demasiado.

Ya siendo un poco más tarde, me encontraba acostado en mi cama y no pude evitar volver a pensar en que no tengo pareja y no pude evitar soltar un suspiro de tristeza por eso.

-Bueno ya algún día conseguiré a alguna chica para mí- me dije a mí mismo tratando de no seguir más triste y me dispuse a dormir.

Al día siguiente, todos estábamos en la escuela y vaya sorpresa que todos nos llevamos cuando Stan y Wendy cogidos de la mano anunciaron que había vuelto a ser pareja, me alegré mucho de que mi mejor amigo haya recuperado al amor de su vida y eso hacía que tuviera una sonrisa más grande que la del Guasón, Kenny también estaba feliz por él y el culo gordo por otro lado… le valía un puto bledo todo eso.

El resto de los chicos y chicas de la escuela, había estado murmurando cosas sobre que él le había suplicado a ella para que volvieran y ese tipo de cosas e incluso algunos estaban pagando apuestas sobre que ellos iban a volver, que manada de sin vergüenzas.

Mis compañeros y yo estábamos en el salón de clases y como es de costumbre, el marica de Garrison no ha llegado y no perdimos tiempo en hablar entre nosotros. Pero a diferencia de cómo pasa la mayor parte de las veces, no estaba discutiendo con el culo gordo de Cartman, sino que estaba viendo lo que hacían y decían los demás.

Stan y Wendy hablaban de una cosa de no sé qué, el culón se había dormido en su asiento, lo mismo hicieron Clyde y Alarcón, que holgazanes son, y hablando de tres, pude ver al gorila de Trent, Josh y Mark con algunas vendas y curitas, especialmente el cavernario que junto con sus dos lameculos miraban de mala manera a mi mejor amigo, el odioso de Damien se estaba sobando las heridas que aún tenía frescas y miraba de mala manera a Alarcón por eso, pero luego noté que Kenny parecía estar pensativo mientras se inclinaba asía atrás en su asiento, montaba sus pies en el pupitre y cruzaba sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, así que con un poco de curiosidad corrí mi asiento asía él para hablarle.

-¿Te pasa algo Kenny?- le pregunté, pero él ni siquiera había notado mi presencia- ¿Kenny?- le pregunté moviéndolo un poco.

-¿Eh?- preguntó apenas saliendo de su semblante pensativo- ¿Qué pasa Kyle?- me preguntó.

-Justamente iba a preguntarte lo mismo, te veo muy pensativo ¿te pasa algo?- le dije preocupado pensando que algo malo le había ocurrido, pero él solamente desvió la mirada volviendo a estar pensativo.

-Lo que pasa es que… es que descubrí algo que me perturba…- me dijo volviendo a mirarme a los ojos y eso me preocupo más.

-¿Qué fue lo que descubriste?- le pregunté pero de nuevo desvió la mirada.

-No… no puedo decirlo Kyle, esto es algo personal y nadie debe saberlo ni interferir- me dijo aún sin mirarme a los ojos y su tono me indicaba que se trataba de algo serio y solo hizo que mi preocupación aumentara más.

-Vamos Kenny, yo soy tu amigo y si me pides ayuda a mí y a Stan y a Butters, te podemos ayudar en lo que te esté pasando- le pedí solamente mencionando a ellos dos ya que el culón de Cartman obviamente no ayudaría ni un carajo.

-Gracias por ofrecer ayuda Kyle… pero ya te dije que esto es personal y nadie debe de interferir- me dijo volviendo a mirarme a los ojos, yo estaba a punto de decirle algo más, pero…

-¡Ya llegué chicos, así que guarden silencio!- exclamó de repente el marica de Garrison entrando al salón de clases y como de costumbre, nadie le prestó atención- ¡Qué guarden silencio carajo!- volvió a exclamar tan molesto y desagradable como siempre.

-AHHH…- bostezo el culón- ¿Cómo voy a dormir con un marica como usted gritando como una loca de la calle…?- le preguntó desperezándose y todos reímos enseguida por eso y el marica de Garrison se molestó más por eso.

-Nunca pensé decir esto… pero estoy de acuerdo contigo…- le apoyó Alarcón mientras se despertaba y desperezaba también y las risas de todos aumentaron más.

-¡Ya cállense y dejen de reír mierdas oh les hago un examen de historia!- nos gritó más molesto aún y esa amenaza enseguida hizo que todos dejáramos de reír enseguida- así me gusta pendejos, ahora escuchen, tengo un anuncio importante que decir- nos dijo un poco más calmado.

-¿Acaso va a volverse a cambiar de sexo?- le preguntó Craig de forma seca y todos volvimos a reír como al principio.

-¡Pedazo de pendejo de mierda!- le gritó el maricón rojo, aunque no sabíamos si por el enojo o por la vergüenza de tal comentario y Craig solamente se limitó a mostrarle el dedo medio como siempre.

-¿Qué era el anuncio… que iba a decirnos?- le preguntó Wendy retomando el asunto principal, pero riendo como el resto de nosotros y el marica iba a decirnos algo, pero fue interrumpido.

-¿Va a dejar de ser nuestro maestro y va a irse de la escuela? Por qué si es así, hay que celebrarlo con una fiesta más grande que la que se hizo en la casa de Token- comentó Alarcón de forma muy emocionada y juntando las manos haciendo un batido de pestañas y de nuevo las risas de todos nosotros aumentaron.

-¡CÁLLATE ALARCÓN!- le gritó el marica de Garrison que estaba a punto de boca humo de las orejas como lo hace Damien cuando se molesta.

-Pero diga ya el anuncio en vez de andar con rodeos- le dijo Craig sin dejar de ser áspero y luego de haber reído como todos nosotros y el marica siguió rugiendo muy molesto todavía.

-El anuncio es: Wendy y Kyle, ustedes dos van a ir a representar hoy mismo- cuando nos dijo eso, tanto yo como Wendy nos quedamos en estado de shock enseguida por esa noticia y todos nuestros compañeros y amigos se nos quedaron viendo asombrados dejando de reír.

-¿Qué-qué fue lo que-que dijo?- le pregunté apenas saliendo de mi estado de shock.

-Que tú y Wendy van a ir a representar a la escuela hoy junto con los otros dos chicos que habían sido elegidos- nos volvió a afirmar Garrison y yo no pude evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja por eso.

-¡SIIIIIII!- exclamé sin poder disimular para nada mi gran emoción y alegría y como en esa ocasión cuando me dijeron que iba a ser uno de los representantes, di un gran salto con el puño derecho extendido asía arriba y cómo en esa ocasión varios se me quedaron viendo un poco asombrados y otros rieron por eso, y no me avergoncé por eso como la última vez.

-Cálmate Kyle- me pidió Stan que estaba riendo un poco por mi aptitud.

-¿Y a qué hora nos vamos a ir a representar a la escuela y en qué ciudad?- preguntó Wendy al marica de Garrison y pude notar que trataba de no exclamar de la misma forma emocionada como yo lo hice.

-Luego de que terminen las clases, ustedes van a tener que ir a sus casas y preparar todo para el viaje que va a ser a Washington D.C.- nos siguió diciendo el señor Garrison y no pude evitar emocionarme más al saber que voy a ir a la capital del país.

-Qué suerte tienen, van a ir por haya y no van a tener que ir a la escuela ni recibir clases como nosotros- nos dijo Alarcón en forma de falso puchero y envidia y se ganó las risas de todos.

-Eso les pasa por ser unas ratas de biblioteca que les gusta comerse libros como si no hubiera mañana- nos dijo el culón de Cartman de forma burlona y las risas aumentaron.

-¡Cállate Cartman!- el gritamos al mismo tiempo Wendy y yo muy molestos, pero las risas continuaron.

En fin, el resto del día seguía y mis amigos y algunos de mis compañeros me seguían felicitando por la noticia que me dieron, lo mismo pasaba con Wendy; pero también pude notar como al desagradable de Iván también lo felicitaban algunos de sus compañeros de clases y cuando él y yo cruzábamos miradas estas decían de forma muy desafiante: "Ya verás como yo seré elegido como el alumno más inteligente de todos". Pero luego recordé que él me había dicho que también una compañera suya de clases fue la otra elegida, ¿pero cuál? Bueno si fue elegida como nosotros, de seguro debe de ser alguien muy inteligente.

Así que siendo la hora de la salida me dispuse a irme a mi casa para preparar mis cosas para el viaje y de seguro mis padres ya están al tanto de la noticia y van a volver a decirme que estaban muy orgullosos de mí, pero antes me estaba despidiendo de mis amigos y de algunos de mis compañeros.

-Bueno Kyle… que te vaya bien en Washington- me dijo mi mejor amigo mientras me ofrecía la mano derecha en forma de despedida y estaba un poco triste, no puedo negarlo, yo también estaba un poco triste de separarme de él y de Kenny y de los demás… excepto del culón por supuesto.

-Gracias Stan- le dije estrechándole la mano y después él fue a despedirse de Wendy besándola y abrazándola ante la mirada y comentarios bromistas de todos nosotros, mientras que las amigas de ella también se despedían y le deseaban suerte.

-Y trata de cogerte a alguna chica haya- me dijo Kenny de forma muy sin vergüenza y pícara y las risas de los demás no se hicieron esperar y me puse tan rojo como mi cabello por la vergüenza.

-Suponiendo que un judío marica como tú tratara de conquistarse una chica y no le dé el culo a alguien para que lo elijan el más inteligente de los nerds- me dijo el maldito culón de Cartman de forma burlona ganándose las risas de varios de los demás.

-Una de las mejores cosas de ir a Washington es que no voy a tener que aguantar les estupideces y maricadas que siempre dices- le dijo muy molesto, pero el muy bastardo solamente se limitó a reír por eso- además, cuando se trata de darle el culo a alguien, tú madre es sin duda la campeona indiscutible- le terminé diciendo ya de forma burlona y yo fui el que se ganó las risas de los demás.

-¡¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE DIJISTE MALDITO JUDÍO DE MIERDA?!- me preguntó el culón rojo de la ira e hizo el ademan de tratar de golpearme, pero Stan había llegado justo a tiempo y lo detuvo con mucha más facilidad de la que lo ha detenido en el pasado y las risas continuaron.

-A-adiós Kyle, que te va-vaya bien- me deseo suerte Butters sonriendo amigablemente como casi siempre lo hace y yo le agradecí.

-Y has quedar bien ¡A LOS PENDEJOS DE MIERDA! A South Park- me pidió Thomas sonriendo también.

-Qué suerte tienes al sacudirte el polvo de este mugroso pueblucho- me dijo el pendejo de Damien de forma burlona y todos lo vimos molestos por ese comentario.

-Y tráenos un recuerdo de Washington- me pidió amablemente Pip sonriendo.

-Voy a intentarlo- les aseguré sonriendo también.

-Y no te vaya a perder- me dijo de forma burlona Luis Carlos ganándose las risas de algunos.

-Pero si fallas y no te eligen como el más inteligente de todos, por lo menos considérate afortunado de haber sido uno de los pocos elegidos- me "deseo suerte" el antipático de Craig y yo y algunos lo vimos molestos por eso y solamente nos mostró el dedo medio como siempre.

-Bueno Kyle, si ya dejaste de darte besitos de despedida con todos tus noviecitos, entonces vamos a casa- me dijo de repente mi hermanito Ike de forma burlona ya que me ha estado esperando todo ese tiempo y todos los vimos muy molestos por ese comentario y las chicas fueron las que se rieron en esta ocasión.

-¡Cállate Ike!- le gritamos muy molestos casi todos nosotros y Craig, Alarcón, Jack, Damien y el culón hicieron el ademan de acercársele para ponerle las manos encima, pero el pequeño idiota enseguida se alejó de nosotros corriendo mientras reía y yo también avergonzado me volví a despedir de todos ellos y lo seguí a casa.

En el camino Ike me decía la suerte que yo tenía y como desearía poder haber sido también uno de los elegidos y que estaba un poco celoso, no lo culpo él es también alguien muy inteligente, incluso más que yo que cuando tenía su edad, pero le reconforté diciéndole que tal vez algún día cuando sea un poco más grande, puede que también lo consideren uno de los estudiantes más inteligentes de todos, a lo que me dijo de forma arrogante que cuando ya tenga mi edad, será más inteligente y listo que yo y claro está no pude evitar reírme un poco por eso.

Y al llegar a mi casa, sucedió tal y como dije, mis padres estaban muy felices por mí y volviendo a sentirse muy orgullosos, especialmente mi mamá, pero como de costumbre ella se preocupó de forma muy exagerada por mí diciéndome que cuando vaya a Washington debía de cuidarme y no hablar con extraños y ese tipo de cosas que me avergonzaban mucho.

Así que lo único que tenía que hacer era preparar mis cosas para el viaje, aunque en realidad mi mamá ya había preparado por mí las cosas antes de que llegara y eso de nuevo me volvió a avergonzar y Ike como de costumbre no perdió en burlarse de mí. Pero después de esperar un tiempo había llegado un autobús, que parece ser muy moderno, que supongo que es para buscarme.

-Adiós hijo, que te vaya bien- me dijo mi papá mientras me daba un abrazo de despedida.

-Y ya sabes, te cuidas mucho haya y aléjate de la gente que parezca sospechosa y no aceptes nada de lo que te puedan ofrecer- me dijo mi mamá al mismo tiempo que me abrazaba y me daba varios besitos y eso me avergonzó enseguida y Ike se reía por eso.

-Adiós hermano y demuestra que los Broflovski somos los más inteligentes de todos- me dijo al mismo tiempo que nos abrazábamos

-Les aseguro que yo seré elegido como el más listo de todos- les aseguré sonriendo y seguro y después me acerqué al autobús y antes de que entrara me despedí de ellos agitando la mano derecha y me correspondieron el gesto y entré al gran vehículo.

Y al entrar a él vi a Wendy y al detestable de Iván y los dos nos miramos de mala manera y desafiantes mientras me acercaba a un asiento al mismo tiempo que el bus se ponía en marcha.

-¿Preparado para perder ante el mejor Broflovski?- me preguntó el muy bastardo mientras pasaba cerca de él y de forma segura y arrogante.

-No, estoy preparado para ser el ganador- le contradije entre seguro, molesto y desafiante y él solamente se limitó a rugir molesto y yo hice el ademan de sentarme junto con Wendy para así estar con una amiga con quien poder hablar, pero algo llamó mi atención y eso fue una chica, que era muy bonita y de pelo rubio largo, de seguro es la otra seleccionada, así que me le acerqué.

-Ho-hola- le salude un poco tímido y ella parece ser que se sobresaltó un poco ya que estaba metida en sus pensamientos.

-¡OH! Hola- me saludo sonriendo amigablemente, parece ser buena persona.

-¿Cu-cuál es tu no-nombre?- le pregunté aún tímido.

-Virginia Potts, pero puedes llamarme Pepper- me dijo sin cambiar esa hermosa sonrisa y luego aún tímido le pregunté si podía sentarme junto a ella- ¡por supuesto!- me dijo alegre y me senté a su lado derecho- ¿Y cómo te llamas?- me preguntó sin dejar de sonreír.

-Kyle Broflovski, pero puedes llamarme Kyle- le dije un poco bromista refiriéndome a lo que ella me había dicho y rió por eso y vi como más adelante Wendy me dedicaba una sonrisa y mirada cómplice mientras me chequeaba el ojo, mientras que el idiota de Iván solamente bufó molesto y negando la con la cabeza

Y quien sabe, tal vez esta sea la oportunidad perfecta de poder tratar de tener algo con una hermosa chica y no puedo desperdiciarla y si ella está aquí eso significa que es bien inteligente… es como si fuera un regalo de Cielo.

**FIN DEL KYLE POV Y DEL CAPÍTULO.**

**De seguro no se esperaron que el personaje sorpresa fue Pepper Potts ¿verdad? Y es quiere decir que será muy obvio en quien será Kyle :O, pero de la que él, Wendy, ese tal Iván y Pepper se salvaron, ya que dentro de poco mostraré como esos animales mutantes causan MUCHOS destrozos :O.**


	33. Ch 33 algunas revelaciones

**LOS VENGADORES DE SOUTH PARK**

**CAPÍTULO TREINTAITRÉS: ALGUNAS REVELACIONES**

**KENNY POV:**

Estaba muy metido en mis pensamientos, ya que el día de ayer descubrí algo muy importante… mejor dicho, algo muy perturbador.

_**Flas back**_

_Luego de haber hablado con Jane, Darcy y Selvig, había decidido ir a casa, pero mientras volaba había estado recordando a mis viejos amigos, esos tres tipos y esa mujer que me habían recibido amigablemente cuando había ido a Asgard, así que giré rápidamente mi Mjolnir para crear un portal con el cual me tele-transporte a mi reino._

_Y al llegar a él no perdí el tiempo en buscarlos a ellos en el castillo, y mientras caminaba todas las personas que estaban cerca de mí hacían reverencias de la misma forma en como lo hicieron cuando volví la primera vez y después de un tiempo había llegado a lo que parecía ser una gran salo o mejor dicho, un gran comedor en dónde había todo un manjar en una LARGA mesa, de seguro al culón le hubiera dado un infarto de la emoción al ver todo esto y en esa mesa vi a ese sujeto pelirrojo y con barba y bigote abundantes, que parece ser que se estaba comiendo un cerdo o un jabalí y no muy lejos de él estaban esos otros dos tipos y esa mujer que parecían estar hablando de algo y después uno de ellos se acercó al pelirrojo y le había dicho algo de forma creo que molesta y eso lo molesto también, pero siguió comiendo como si nada y ante eso no pude evitar reír un poco por eso y al parecer ninguno de ellos se había dado cuenta de mi presencia._

_-Oigan- les había llamado y ellos apenas se dieron cuenta de mi presencia y cuando habían volteado a ver en mi dirección…_

_-¡THOR!- exclamaron los cuatro al mismo tiempo y enseguida se me acercaron y el sujeto que estaba comiendo ese jabalí enseguida lo dejo a un lado y literalmente caminó por encima de esa larga mesa para venir asía mí._

_-¡Regresaste otra vez amigo!- me había dicho emocionada esa mujer estando los 4 junto a mí._

_-¡¿Eso quiere decir que ya recuperaste totalmente la memoria y nos recuerdas?!- me había preguntado igual de emocionado ese tipo que parece chino o japonés._

_-Pues… no totalmente la memoria…- cuando les había dicho eso ellos enseguida pusieron ese semblante de tristeza que habían puesto la primera vez que volví a Asgard- pero me estoy acordando de ustedes- cuando les dije esto, todos ellos volvieron a sonreír como al principio._

_-¿Entonces ya recuerdas nuestros nombres?- me preguntó ese sujeto pelirrojo emocionándose como antes._

_-Por supuesto, tú eres…- durante unos segundos me le quede viendo haciendo memoria, hasta que lo recordé totalmente- tú eres Volstagg- cuando le había dicho eso, la sonrisa de él se hizo más grande que antes._

_-¡Sí, me recuerdas!- exclamó al mismo tiempo que me había cogido y abrazado fuertemente tomándome por sorpresa y los demás no pudieron evitar reír por eso y después me soltó._

_-¿Ya también recuerdas mi nombre?- me había preguntado ese sujeto rubio con barba y bigote y como Volstagg, me le quede viendo también unos momentos haciendo memoria._

_-Tú eres… Fandral- cuando le dije eso, también su sonrisa se había vuelto más grande que antes._

_-¡Viva, gracias a Odín, me recordaste!- había exclamado para abrazarme también, eso ya me estaba incomodando un poco._

_-¿Y yo?- me había preguntado esta vez ese sujeto chino o japonés y como a los anteriores, me le había quedo viendo durante unos momentos, hasta acordarme de él._

_-Tú eres Hogun- cuando le había dicho él sonrió también enormemente y también hizo el ademan de abrazarme también, pero le puse una mano en el pecho deteniéndolo- mejor no, gracias- cuando le dije eso, él pareció entristecerse un poco y los demás sonrieron un poco._

_-Y lo mejor es para el final ¿Verdad Thor?- me había preguntado de forma irónica esa mujer y como a los otros tres, me le quede viendo para recordarla._

_-Supongo que sí… Sif- le había dicho con el mismo semblante y ella sonrió como los demás, pero logró mantener la compostura._

_-¡Muy bien! Los cinco estamos reunidos como en los viejos tiempos y tendremos nuevas aventuras y nos enfrentaremos a nuevos enemigos en combates conmemorables y gloriosos- me siguió diciendo muy emocionado todavía Volstagg._

_-Justamente iba a decir lo mismo- había dicho esta vez Fandral, yo iba a decirles otra cosa, pero luego recordé algo muy importante, mejor dicho, lo que me había pasado esa vez en la escuela cuando estaba haciendo ese examen con los demás._

_-Oigan chicos… pueden responderme algo- les había pedido un poco incómodo por lo que estaba a punto de decirles._

_-Por supuesto Thor, puedes preguntarnos lo que quieres- me había dicho sonriente Hogun y yo carraspee un poco antes de decirles esto._

_-¿Ustedes saben algo de un tal Loki?- cuando les había hecho esta pregunta con la mayor sutileza posible, todos ellos enseguida dejaron de sonreír y pusieron un semblante de molestia y repulsión, eso me extrañó mucho y después Sif votó un suspiro creo que para tratar de tranquilizarse y después tomó la palabra._

_-Tú… ¿Recuerdas algo de Loki?- me preguntó de forma tajante y sin disimular para nada su molestia._

_-No recuerdo muy bien quien era él… solo que era como un supuesto hermano mío- les había dicho ya que desde lo que paso en la escuela, no recuerdo nada más- ¿Saben que le paso y dónde está ahora?- le volví a preguntar, pero ellos cuatro se vieron entre sí y al parecer no solo molestos, sino preocupados e indecisos, eso me extrañó más de lo que estaba al principio- ¿Le ocurrió algo malo a él?- le había preguntado esta vez pensando lo peor._

_-Es que nosotros… nosotros no podemos hablar sobre eso…- me dijo Hogun sin haber disimulado su preocupación extrañándome más._

_-¿No pueden hablar sobre él, por qué?- cuando les había vuelto a preguntar ellos de nuevo se vieron entre sí para ver quien me explicaba, pero antes de que pudieran decirme algo…_

_-No pueden hablar de Loki porque yo lo prohibí…- nos había dicho de repente Odín mientras entraba a la sala comedor tomándonos por sorpresa y enseguida Sif y los otros tres enseguida se inclinaron haciendo una reverencia ante él._

_-¿Por qué no pueden hablar de ese tal Loki, Odín?- le había preguntado todavía sin entender por la aptitud de los demás y llamándolo por su nombre ya que aún no me siento lo suficientemente cómodo para decirle padre o papá._

_-Es una larga historia…- me había dicho, pero esta vez triste- déjennos por favor…- les pidió a los demás y ellos hicieron una última reverencia antes de que se empezaran a retirar, pero pude ver que seguían molestos, yo iba a decir algo, pero Odín se me adelantó- ven hijo mío… tenemos que hablar…- dicho esto me indico que empezáramos a caminar como la última vez._

_Y cómo en esa ocasión, me estaba sorprendiendo por lo que me contaba, ya que yo antes, mucho antes de que me desterrara a la Midgard, yo tenía un hermano llamado Loki, mejor dicho, hermanastro ya él no era en realidad no era un Asgardiano como yo y los demás, sino que era un Gigante de Hielo, de la misma especie que nuestros más odiados enemigos y que lo había adoptado como un hijo suyo como una especie de tregua entre ellos y nosotros y que lo había cuidado, amado y criado como si en verdad fuera un hijo suyo y que yo también lo quería como si en realidad fuera hermano de sangre, supuestamente de la misma forma en como yo quiero a Karen; y que él, yo y mis amigos siempre luchábamos juntos en las batallas._

_Pero el problema era es que era alguien muy ambicioso y egocéntrico que quería ser reconocido como el mejor y mientras más pasaba el tiempo, yo era el más destacado en las batallas y era él más fuerte, el más hábil y el más poderoso de todos a la hora de pelear y eso me hacía ganarme el respeto, la admiración y los halagos de todos. Mientras que Loki por otra parte… también tenía sus propios poderes, aunque no como los míos ya que los suyos eran más de magia y la capacidad de engañar a sus enemigos, aunque eso no era algo que lo hacía destacarse mucho a la hora de pelear de la misma forma en como yo siempre lo hacía, lo que siempre lo ponía en segundo plano y aparentemente opacado por mí y casi nunca recibía algún tipo de admiración lo cual conllevó a que desarrollara un profundo odio y envidia asía mí, especialmente porque yo había sido elegido por Odín para ser su sucesor y volverme el nuevo rey de Asgard._

_Y el odio y envidia de Loki llego tal punto que hizo un trato con los Gigantes de Hielo para poder quedarse con el trono de Asgard y se deshacerse de mí. Pero pudimos darnos cuenta de sus planes y Odín lo desterró de nuestro reino y poco tiempo después me había desterrado a mí por una terrible discusión que tuvimos._

_-… y es por eso que ordené que nadie volviera a tocar el tema de Loki… ya que a pesar de todo lo que hizo… yo lo sigo queriendo como mi hijo… y me resulta doloroso recordar como lo eche de nuestro reino…- me había terminado de contar Odín triste._

_-Ah ya veo…- le había dicho también triste, pero luego tome en cuenta un importante detalle- Si lo desterraste, ¿En dónde está ahora?- le pregunté con todo interés._

_-Pues al igual que a ti… lo había desterrado a Midgard para que reencarnara de persona en persona… para que así tratara de aprender también el significado de la humildad… la justicia… y la paz… pero- luego de que me explicara, se detuvo en esto último no solamente triste, sino también preocupado._

_-¿Pero?- le pregunté con la mayor sutileza que pude para que siguiera._

_-Pero a pesar de tantos años de reencarnar, la aptitud de Loki sigue siendo igual… e incluso tal vez peor, ya que su ambición de poder y querer ser el mejor y tener todos a sus pies ha aumentado con cada vida… y es por eso que no ha vuelto a nuestro reino…- me siguió explicando Odín sin cambiar de semblante._

_Eso hacía preguntarme, que si yo antes era alguien que le gustaba la guerra antes que la paz y era supuestamente el más admirado por todos los Asgardianos… ¿Cómo se habrá sentido mi supuesto hermano al ser alguien que quería todo el reconocimiento y solamente era echado a un lado? Sea buena o mala o mala persona, eso era algo que puede hacer que cualquiera se sintiera mal._

_Pero entonces me pregunte, que si en mi actual vida reencarné como Kenny McCormcik… ¿Entonces quién es Loki en estos momentos? Iba a preguntarle eso a Odín, pero se me adelantó._

_-Creo que ya es hora de que vuelvas a Midgard hijo mío…no hay que hacer esperar a tus hermanos y padres terrestres- me dijo, creo que en la Tierra ya han pasado unas horas desde que vine a Asgard y de seguro Karen y mi mamá deben de estarse preocupando porque no regreso._

_-Bueno… fue un placer hablar contigo y los demás y saluda a mi ma… Gaea de mi parte- me estaba despidiendo y me corregí a último momento, ya que al igual que él, aún no me siento cómodo referirme a ella como mi mamá._

_-A mí también me gusto volver hablar contigo hijo mío…- se había despedido también y después cree un portal para regresar a la Tierra, específicamente cerca de mi casa, pero cuando iba a volver a mi forma de Kenny. Me puse a pensar que él se había estado despidiendo de mí para no decirme quien es ahora mi hermanastro Loki._

_**Fin del flash back**_

-"Loki…"- pensé estando ya en la escuela- "¿Quién será ahora y dónde está?"- volví a pensar, pero esta vez de forma inquieta al tomar en cuenta como Odín me lo describió.

-¿Kenny?- me preguntó de repente Kyle sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa Kyle?- le pregunté ya que al parecer me había estado llamando desde hace rato y no me había dado cuenta.

-Justamente iba a preguntarte lo mismo, te veo muy pensativo ¿te pasa algo?- me preguntó preocupado, pero enseguida desvié la mirada.

-Lo que pasa es que… es que descubrí algo que me perturba…- le dije un poco inquieto por el tema de Loki.

-¿Qué fue lo que descubriste?- cuando me preguntó eso, volví a desviar la mirada inquieto.

-No… no puedo decirlo Kyle, esto es algo personal y nadie debe saberlo ni interferir- le dije aún sin mirarlo a los ojos, ya que siempre he considerado que los problemas familiares deben resolverse por uno mismo y nadie más debe de saberlos… especialmente si se trata de alguien como yo.

-Vamos Kenny, yo soy tu amigo y si me pides ayuda a mí y a Stan y a Butters, te podemos ayudar en lo que te esté pasando- me volvió a pedir siempre tan considerado y amable con todos.

-Gracias por ofrecer ayuda Kyle… pero ya te dije que esto es personal y nadie debe interferir- le volví a decir mirándolo a los ojos y el pareció querer decirme otra cosa, pero…

-¡Ya llegué chicos, así que guarden silencio!- exclamó de repente el marica de mierda de Garrison llegando como siempre al salón de clases y estaba muy agradecido por su intervención.

Luego de eso, Alarcón le dijo una broma de mal gusto haciendo que todos riéramos enseguida y después anunció que tanto Kyle como Wendy iba a representar a la escuela hoy y todos nos asombramos por eso y empezamos a felicitar a los dos y Kyle no pudo disimular su emoción por eso, tanto que literalmente saltó de su asiento.

Así que después de que todos nos despidiéramos de él, luego de un comentario bromista por parte de Ike que nos molestó un poco, todos volvíamos a nuestras respectivas casa y como de costumbre, Karen y yo íbamos juntos cogidos de las manos y mientras ella me contaba de algunas cosas que le pasaron en la escuela, no pude soltar un suspiro de nostalgia y pensando que si en verdad quería a Loki de la misma forma en como quiero mucho a mi hermanita… lo que estoy empezando a dudar seriamente, solo espero poder recordarlo totalmente un día de estos.

Ya siendo más tarde, les había dicho a mis "padres" y hermanos que iba a volver a salir y de nuevo Karen me había dicho una bromita sobre de cogerme a alguna chica y no pude evitar volver a reír por eso. Así que como hice antes, me aleje un poco de mi inmunda casa y extendí mi brazo derecho y un rayo me cayó encima volviéndome Thor y no perdí el tiempo y empecé a volar asía la cabaña de Jane.

Pero cuando volaba y estaba cerca de ese bosque en donde estaban esos agentes de esa tal S.H.I.E.L.D y no pude evitar molestarme de la misma forma en que lo hice cuando escuche a Stan hablar de ellos y de que posiblemente estarían espiándonos a todos nosotros, bueno ya me encargaré de llegar al fondo de ese asunto y exigir algunas respuestas.

Al llegar a la cabaña de Jane, no pude evitar sentirme un poco nervioso lo cual es MUY raro, ya que obviamente no es la primera vez que invito a salir a una chica y después de caminar hasta su puerta la toqué tres veces.

-¡Ya voy!- escuché el grito de Darcy y durante unos segundos no pude evitar babear un poco al imaginarme haciendo un trío con ella y Jane, claro suponiendo que Selvig no me trate de matar a golpes por esa lisura y después de unos segundos me abrieron la puerta.

-¡Ah Kenny, ya llegaste!- me dijo alegre Darcy- por favor pasa, Jane ya casi esta lista- dicho esto me dejó entrar a la cabaña y en un sillón estaba sentado Selvig leyendo algo en el periódico y al verme, lo hizo de una forma inquisidora, como si estuviera tratando de adivinar mis intenciones y yo no pude evitar reír por eso.

-Buenas noches- les salude a los dos sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿Y dónde piensas ir tú junto con Jane?- me preguntó Selvig sin cambiar su semblante inquisidor y desconfiado y yo trataba de no volver a reír de nuevo.

-A dar una vuelta por el mundo o algo así- cuando les dije eso, Darcy se me quedó viendo muy asombrada, pero Selvig pareció molestarse enseguida por semejante respuesta e iba a objetar, pero lo interrumpieron.

-¡Hola Kenny!- me saludo Jane mientras se me acercaba y no pude evitar sentirme un poco idiotizado al verla con esa ropa tan bonita que le queda y ese maquillaje que la hacer más hermosa de lo que ya es y luchaba fuertemente para que cierta anatomía de mi cuerpo no reaccionara.

-Hola Jane- le devolví el saludo tratando de tranquilizarme- que bonita te vez- le alagué y pude notar como Darcy trataba de no soltar una risita, mientras que Selvig solamente se limitó a rugir un poco.

-Gracias- me agradeció ella un poco enrojecida- ¿A dónde vamos?- me hizo casi la misma pregunta que me hizo Selvig.

-Pues podemos ir a dar una vuelta alrededor del mundo- le respondí casi de la misma manera haciendo que él volviera a gruñir un poco, pero Jane enseguida me vio sorprendida.

-¿En serio?- me preguntó casi en estado de shock.

-Por supuesto, con los infinitos poderes del dios Thor, puedo llegar a cualquier parte del mundo en menos de lo que canta un gallo- les aseguré sonriendo y por enésima vez Selvig me dedico una mala mirada.

-No desaproveches esta oportunidad Jane- le dijo Darcy sin dejar de estar emocionada, pero antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, Selvig tomó la palabra.

-Pero recuerda que debes de estar aquí a las diez en punto- le dijo, aunque en realidad fue una muy clara advertencia asía mí y de nuevo trataba de no reír.

-No tiene de que preocuparse, yo soy muy puntual- les aseguré sin dejar de sonreír y él solamente se dedicó a volver a gruñir molesto y tanto Jane como Darcy rieron por eso.

Así que luego de que ella se despidiera de ellos y de una última mirada de advertencia por parte de Selvig, Jane y yo salimos de la cabaña y estábamos caminando un poco.

-¿Y a dónde quieres ir primero?- le pregunté y ella se puso a pensar un poco.

-Pues… yo siempre eh querido ver la Torre Eiffel, ¿podemos ir haya?- me preguntó un poco tímida y yo sonreír enseguida.

-Por supuesto- le afirme mientras le ofrecía el brazo- vamos volando- le dije y ella un poco tímida me sujeto por el costado derecho y la apegué a mi cuerpo y después giré mi martillo con mi mano derecha y empezamos a volar y por supuesto ella enseguida se asombró por eso y eso que esta cita apenas estaba comenzando.

**FIN DEL KENNY POY Y DEL CAPÍTULO**

**Espero que les haya gustado el flash back de Kenny y de cómo se reunió con sus viejos amigos y de cómo Odín le explicó lo de Loki. ¿y qué pasará con su cita con Jane en su cita? Eso lo sabrán más adelante XD y también dentro de poco mostraré como esos animales mutantes atacan a South Park y a Denver :O y gracias por todos su reviews :D.**

**Posdata: luego de que terminé con la primera temporada de UNIVERSO PARALELO Y LOS PECADOS CAPITALES, haré una pequeña historia y después de eso voy a trabajar en dos fics que he querido hacer desde hace mucho tiempo :O.**


	34. Ch 34 una búsqueda, una calamidad

**LOS VENGADORES DE SOUTH PARK**

**CAPÍTULO TREINTAICUATRO: UNA BÚSQUEDA, UNA POSIBLE CALAMIDAD**

Pero en algún momento antes de que Kyle y Wendy recibieran las noticias por parte de Garrison. El "señor gruñón" al que Fury le había pedido ayuda y ya se encontraba en las afueras de South Park y montado en una moto y con un casco puesto que luego se quitó y respiró profundamente.

-Ah… que interesante es el olor de un lugar en donde supuestamente han pasado las más raras que nadie pueda imaginarse- se dijo a sí mismo de forma irónica- bueno, será mejor que empiece a trabajar- dicho esto sacó un papel en donde estaban escritos los nombres, caras de los amigos y compañeros de Stan y al parecer no tenía sus direcciones ya que le dijo a Fury de que así la búsqueda sería más… "interesante" por así decirlo- veamos cuál de todos esos chicos es el supuesto mutante verde que destruyó a Colorado Springs- luego de haber dicho eso de forma irónica se puso su casco y puso en marcha su moto y se dirigió al pueblo.

El primer lugar al que se dirigió fue a la cafetería de Tweek, ya que al ser un lugar público pensaba que podría tener más posibilidades de identificar al dueño de los pedazos de la camiseta que le dio Fury. Pero al entrar, sin su casco puesto, todas las personas que estaban presentes parecieron verlo de una manera extraña por algún motivo, pero eso solamente le valía un carajo y se enfocó en su objetivo.

-Snif…- volvió a respirar profundamente como si tratara de diferenciar un olor particular.

-Buenas tardes señor ¿Quiere algo de tomar?- le preguntó la mamá del rubio paranoico sonriendo amablemente como siempre lo hace ante cualquier cliente.

-"Aquí no hay ningún rastro, tengo que seguir buscando en otra parte"- se dijo a sí mismo el sujeto de forma mental un poco molesto y al parecer no se dio cuenta de la pregunta de la señora Tweek.

-¿Señor, quiere algo de comer o beber?- le volvió a preguntar ella sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Deme un café negro y descafeinado para llevar por favor- le pidió y después de unos minutos le mamá del rubio loquillo le entregó su pedido y mientras estaba saliendo de la tienda estaba volviendo a pensar a qué lugar ir ahora al mismo tiempo que le daba un sorbo a su café, pero al hacer esto enseguida se atragantó al mismo tiempo que se golpeaba el pecho para poder tragar el líquido caliente y después de que lo hizo empezó a jadear un poco- ¡¿Cómo a las personas de este pueblo les puede gustar tomar esta mierda?!- se preguntó molesto para luego empezar a escupir y tirar el resto del café a un bote de basura y después se montó en su moto y se puso de nuevo en marcha.

Así que una a una empezaba a inspeccionar, mejor dicho, oler los alrededores de las casas del pueblo, aprovechando que todos los menores de edad estaban en la escuela para no ser descubierto, pero ni así podía encontrar rastro del hombre verde y eso lo estaba molestando.

-Arg… y pensar que este pueblo es relativamente pequeño y no eh podido encontrar ni un rastro de ese monstruo verde ¿Qué tal si estuviera en una ciudad grande como New York o algo así?- se preguntó a sí mismo no solo molesto, sino irónico y no pudo evitar reír por esto último.

Continuó con su búsqueda y solamente quedaba la mitad de los nombres de los chicos, pero luego se dio cuenta de que estaba cerca de la casa de Betty y se detuvo un momento frente a esta.

-¿Con qué aquí es dónde vive el general Ross, eh? De seguro le daría una hernia de la rabia y asombro si supiera que el monstruo que destruyó Colorado Springs supuestamente vive en el mismo pueblo que él- se dijo a sí mismo de forma burlona e irónica, pero enseguida dejó de sonreír cuando sintió algo en el aire- no puede ser… este olor…- se dijo a sí mismo respirando profundamente- ¿Acaso ese mutante vive por los alrededores?- se preguntó sin cambiar de semblante, ya que obviamente Butters al haber venido tantas veces por Betty ha dejado su aroma cerca de la casa de ella- sí esto es cierto, la rabia del general explotará como un volcán de la rabia y estupidez- se volvió a decir irónico y burlón.

De nuevo siguió con su labor y como el olor estaba más concentrado en los alrededores de la casa de Betty, inspeccionaba con "discreción" los alrededores de las demás casas, pero en ninguna de estas había rastros de ese aroma tan particular dejándole una sola opción lógica… oh la más lógica desde su punto de vista.

-¿Acaso ese tal mutante ando por estos alrededores justo en las narices de Ross sin que este se diera cuenta?- se preguntó un poco asombrado- De ser así se encabronaría más de lo que pueda imaginarme- se volvió a decir eso de forma irónica y bromista.

Pero después de eso ya todos los chicos y chicas de la escuela estaban regresando a sus casas luego de que terminaran las clases, así que tenía que ser un poco más cauteloso.

Y después de unas cuantas horas… nada, no ha encontrado nada de nada, tal y como él mismo lo había dicho, a pesar de que South Park es relativamente pequeño comparado con otras ciudades, no ha podido conseguir el rastro de Butters aparte de la casa de Betty, tal vez por el hecho de que las diferentes calamidades que han pasado en el pueblo hace difícil diferenciar un olor característico de entre tantas cosas.

-Esta estupidez ya me está molestando de verdad- se dijo a sí mismo empezando a perder los estribos- creo que debí pedirle a Fury que me diera la dirección exacta de esos chicos, así ya me hubiera ahorrado todo este puto esfuerzo- se volvió a decir a sí mismo ya también arrepentido.

Pero de repente vio a lo lejos como un rayo cayó, que era el mismo rayo con el que Kenny se transformó en Thor para ir a buscar a Jane en su cita, eso le llamó la atención ya que no había indicios de lluvia, así que con curiosidad se acercó al exacto lugar en dónde Kenny había estado antes de irse volando.

-Ummm…- se puso pensativo al ver piso en dónde antes había estado el rubio en dónde estaba una marca del rayo que cayó- que raro… nunca había visto este tipo de marcas echas por un rayo…- se dijo a sí mismo al mismo tiempo que puso su mano en el piso y recogió un poco de tierra y la olió profundamente- este aroma… nunca antes había olido algo como esto…- se dijo a sí mismo un poco asombrado.

Pero al igual que pasó cuando estaba cerca de la casa de Betty, logró captar un aroma, pero no el de Butters, sino el de Kenny ya que obviamente estaba relativamente cerca de su pequeña y deteriorada casa.

-Tal vez esto no tenga absolutamente nada que ver con ese gigante verde… pero vale la pena echar un vistazo, tal vez sea algo que pueda ser del interés de Fury- dicho esto se acercó a la casa del rubio inmortal y no pareció incomodarse para nada por esas deplorables condiciones y tocó la puerta unas tres veces.

-¡Ya voy!- se escuchó el grito de Carol al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a abrir la puerta- ¿Eres tú Kenny? ¿Por qué volvis…?- iba a preguntar al mismo tiempo que abrió la puerta pensando que se trataba de su segundo hijo, pero enseguida se calló al ver al sujeto- ¿Quién es usted?- le preguntó con cierta cautela y apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

-Snif…- el sujeto no le respondió enseguida y dio un profundo respiro- "a pesar de que este lugar huela a alcantarilla… también está el mismo olor como el de esa marca hecha por ese rayo…"- pensó entrecerrando un poco los ojos.

-¿Quién es usted?- le volvió a preguntar la pelirroja, pero esta vez de forma tosca y pensando que se trataba de algún malandro o algo por estilo y eso lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Disculpe señora, solamente me equivoque de casa- se disculpó el sujeto para luego dar media vuelta y dirigirse a su moto extrañando a la mamá terrestre de Kenny- "ahora solo falta que cuando le cuente de esto a Fury, mande a sus agentes a inspeccionar el área de la mismo forma en como hizo con ese bosque"- pensó de forma irónica para luego ponerse en marcha.

-Que sujeto tan raro- se dijo a sí misma Carol al mismo tiempo que cerraba la puerta de su casa.

-¿Quién era mamá?- le preguntó su pequeña hijita Karen.

-Nadie, solamente un extraño- le respondió la pelirroja.

El sujeto seguía con su búsqueda a pesar de que ser tarde en la noche, pero se detuvo un momento al estar cerca de la casa de Stan.

-¿Conque ahí vive el joven que se volvió el nuevo súper soldado? Escuché que es supuestamente tan hábil y fuerte como lo fue Steven, espero que si sea verdad- se dijo a sí mismo un poco desconfiado ya que al parecer le habían contado sobre el experimento al que fue sometido Stan.

Sin embargo, cuando estaba encima de una colina para seguir buscando algún rastro de Butters, detecto algo que enseguida lo alarmó e hizo que se detuviera.

-Estos olores… parecen como los de… ¡mierda!- exclamó entre molesto y preocupado- que suerte que traje esto- se dijo al mismo tiempo que de una mochila que estaba en su moto sacaba algo.

**STAN POV:**

Estaba durmiendo plácidamente, creo que desde hace tiempo que no dormía de esta manera y todo gracias a que Wendy volvió conmigo y eso me puso muy feliz, creo que desde hacía mucho tiempo que no me sentía tan feliz, aunque supongo que era por culpa de mi maldito cinismo. Pero eso se acabó, nunca más voy a mortificarme por esa mierda y…

-¡AAAHHH!- de repente escuché el fuerte grito de una personas eso enseguida hizo que me despertara dando literalmente un brinco que me hizo caer de la cama.

-¡¿PERO QUE MIERDA FUE ESO?!- escuché la voz de Shelli muy molesta y yo salí de mi cuarto y ella y mis padres también salieron del suyo y ellos estaban muy asustados ya que también fueron despertados como yo.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó asustada mi mamá al mismo tiempo que papá la abrazaba de forma protectora.

-Creo que eso fue un grito- les dije también asustado, pero de repente escuchamos no uno, sino varios gritos, acompañados de lo que parecían ser… ¿Rugidos y gruñidos?

Así que los cuatro bajamos a la sala y al ver por una ventana… nos asombramos mucho, mejor dicho, aterramos más de lo que estábamos ya que podíamos ver perfectamente como varias personas corrían despavoridas y siendo perseguidas por… ¿animales? No, esos no son animales, son…

-¡SON UNOS MONSTRUOS!- exclamó aterrado mi papá y esta vez fue mi mamá la que lo abrazo de forma protectora. Ya que en efecto, esas personas eran perseguidas y atacadas por unos monstruos bien horribles… pero viéndolos detenidamente, en realidad eran animales, no animales normales obviamente, sino que tienen atributos bien grotescos y eran demasiado grandes para su especie, como por ejemplo: un perro que, parecía ser tan grande como un puma, tiene los colmillos tan grandes que sobresalen por completo de su boca, y enormes garras de sus patas y en dónde debería de estar sus codos y rodillas, salían púas, lo mismo pasa con cada vértebra de su espalda y de la punta de la cola y sus costillas sobresalían del cuerpo sangrando un poco y después ese mismo perro saltó para caer encima de una persona y de un mordisco le arrancó la cabeza.

-¡¿DE DÓNDE SALIERON ESOS ANIMALES DE MIERDA?!- preguntó Shelli gritando, y podía notar como trataba de ocultar su miedo aparentando estar molesta todavía.

Pero enseguida me acordé de ciertas cosas que pasaron hace muchos años, y una de esas era cuando yo era un niño de ocho años y el lunático ese… el doctor Mephisto había hecho un clon deforme de mí que causo destrozos por todo el pueblo y también cuando una vez creo pavos mutantes para el día de acción de gracias, acaso… ¿Acaso estos monstruos son animales mutantes como los que él creo hace tantos años? De solo pensar en eso enseguida me encabroné. Pero no tenía tiempo de molestarme y no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras esas bestias causaban destrozo y mataban a las personas. Y era hora de volver a demostrar de lo que estoy hecho y aprovechar al máximo las habilidades que me dio S.H.I.E.L.D.

-Mamá, papá, Shelli. Vayan al sótano y ocúltense ahí y no salgan por nada del mundo hasta que yo regrese- les dije seriamente, pero ellos enseguida se me quedaron viendo con el miedo impreso en sus caras.

-¿Has-hasta que re-regreses?- me preguntó a duras penas mi mamá y yo asentí- ¿pe-pero a dónde vas?- me volvió a preguntar.

-Es muy obvio a dónde voy a ir, voy a pelear contra esos monstruos- cuando les afirmé lo obvio, ellos se me quedaron no solamente asustados, sino asombrados.

-¿Qué-qué vas hacer que mojón?- me preguntó Shelli y esta vez no podía ocultar su miedo, lo que me parece MUY irónico tomando en cuenta que ella fue capaz de derrotar a mi clon mutante con mucha facilidad.

-Voy a pelear contra esos animales mutantes- les volvía afirmar, no solo serio, sino apurado ya que vi como un gato bien grande y horrible se le echo encima de una mujer rasgándole la cara con sus uñas muy al estilo de Freddy Krueger.

-¡¿Pero estas loco hijo? Si sales esos monstruos te van a matar!- me dijo aterrada mi mamá que seguía abrazando a mi papá de forma protectora.

-Y si no hago algo, todas las personas del pueblo van ser asesinadas por culpa de esas bestias- les dije empezando a impacientarme y viendo como otro perro le arrancaba el brazo a una persona. Mis padres y hermana iban a decirme algo, pero me les adelanté- y no se preocupen por mí, ahora que soy el nuevo Capitán América puedo enfrentarme y derrotar cualquier cosa- les afirmé para tratar de calmarlos.

-¡Muy bien dicho campeón, con tus súper poderes le puedes partir la madre a esos fenómenos!- me dijo emocionado mi papá dejando totalmente de lado su terror.

-¡Pero hijo…!- mi mamá me iba a decir algo para tratar de hacer que cambiara de opinión, pero la interrumpí ya totalmente impaciente y apurado.

-¡Ya les dije que voy a estar bien, ahora vayan al sótano!- dicho esto, literalmente sujete a cada uno de mis padres con cada brazo y me dirigí al sótano seguido de Shelli que me miraba asombrada y estando ahí los baje- ¡y recuerden lo que dije, no salgan de aquí hasta que yo vuelva!- dicho esto hice el ademan de salir del sótano, pero mi hermana me detuvo poniéndome una mano en el hombro derecho.

-¡Pero mojón, podrías resultar bien jodido o…!- me iba a persuadir ella, mostrando preocupación a su estilo tan particular, pero la interrumpí como a mamá.

-¡Shelli, tú quédate aquí y protege a nuestros padres! No importa cómo, pero no dejes que ninguna de esas bestias les haga algún daño- le pedí, mejor dicho, se lo exigí ya que ella si fue capaz de joder fácilmente a mi clon mutante, podría también hacerle frente a cualquiera de esas bestias… oh eso esperaba.

Así que de nuevo hice el ademan de salir del sótano, pero de nuevo me detuvieron y esta vez fue mi papá.

-¡Espera campeón! Si vas a pelear con esos monstruos… coge la cámara que está en mi cuarto y úsala para filmar como le pateas el culo a esos fenómenos- me dijo volviendo a emocionarse como antes y yo enseguida me sujete el puente de la nariz avergonzado por esa aptitud en un momento tan crucial como este.

-Cielos papá… ¿Cuándo será el día en que dejes de comportarte de esa manera?- le pregunté no solamente avergonzado, sino también molesto y hastiado y después subí las escaleras.

-¡ESPERA STANLEY, NO VAYAS!- me gritó desesperada mi mamá y no tuve que girar para atrás para saber que estaba llorando, pero hice caso omiso y terminé de subir las escaleras y cerré de un portón la puerta y para asegurarme de que ellos no trataran de salir, cogí unos muebles y los puse contra la puerta del sótano.

-Espero que no les pase nada- me dije a mí mismo muy preocupado y después subí las escaleras a mi cuarto al mismo tiempo que seguía escuchando los gritos de terror y agonía de las personas y los rugidos y gruñidos de esas bestias y al estar en mi habitación enseguida me puse mi traje de Capitán América y cuando sujete mi escudo me contemplé durante unos segundos en mi espejo de cuerpo completo- muy bien Stanley… esta es tú segunda oportunidad para hacer honor al título del Capitán América- me con confianza y después salí por la ventana de mi cuarto para detener a esos malditos animales.

**FIN DEL STAN POV Y DEL CAPÍTULO**

**Espero que les haya gustado como el "señor gruñón" estaba haciendo la búsqueda por todo el pueblo XD y también espero que les haya gustado como aparecieron esos animales mutantes y como Stan se armó de cojones para decidir ir a pelear contra ellos :O y creo que luego de la cita que Kenny tendrá con Jane, él también peleará contra esos monstruos junto con la ayuda de ciertas personitas (que creo que es muy obvio de quienes se tratarán XD) lo mismo pasará con Stan, ya que naturalmente el "señor gruñón" y unos invitados sorpresa lo ayudaran a pelear contra esas bestias :O**


	35. Ch 35 luego de la cita, la pelea

**LOS VENGADORES DE SOUTH PARK**

**Buenas noches damas y caballeros, perdón por no haber actualizado en estos últimos días, pero es que había estado trabajando en un One-Shot BIEN GRANDE sobre la Noche de Brujas y también en el fic especial de primero de mes… pero parece ser que pocas personas le prestaron atención a esas historias DX.**

**CAPÍTULO TREINTAICINCO: LUEGO DE LA CITA, LA PELEA**

**KENNY POV:**

Luego de un tiempo de estar volando, en el que tenía cuidado de que Jane no se me resbalara y callera, ya habíamos llegado a la famosa ciudad de París Francia, pero en vez de aterrizar en el suelo, había decidido pararme encima de la gran torre Eiffel para que así pudiera admirar el hermoso paisaje de la ciudad junto con Jane y ella en ningún momento dejo de estar asombrada y viendo todo con la boca entreabierta y yo no podía evitar reír un poco por eso.

Aunque claro, estar aquí para poder verlo todo no era la única razón por la cual me pare encima de la torre Eiffel, sino que también obviamente si desciendo al suelo así como así, eso llamaría mucho la atención de las personas, especialmente con mi armadura tan particular y de seguro muchas se asustarían.

-Wau…- susurro de repente Jane sin dejar de mirar todo a nuestro alrededor- esta ciudad es más hermosa de lo que pude imaginarme…- siguió diciendo de forma asombrada.

-Y cuando es de noche, se ve más linda cuando es de noche- le asegure sin dejar de sonreír, ya que a pesar de que en Estados Unidos es de noche, como nosotros estamos en el otro lado del mundo, aquí es muy temprano en la mañana.

-¿Podemos… recorrer la ciudad volando?- me preguntó un poco tímida y de nuevo reí un poco.

-Por supuesto, sujétate- luego de haberle dicho esto, la apegué a mi cuerpo para luego hacer que mi martillo girara y volvimos a volar por los aires.

Luego de la torre fuimos a otras estructuras y lugares muy famosos de esta ciudad como por ejemplo: La Catedral de Notre Dame, El museo de Louver, el Arco del Triunfo, los Campos Elíseos, la Iglesia de Madeleine, la Asamblea Nacional, el Palacio de Justicia, la Basílica de Sacré Coeur, la Plaza de Vendome, el río Sena.

En fin, hemos visto lugares muy bonitos y en cada uno de ellos, Jane seguía estando muy asombrada y maravillada con lo que veía y tomaba fotografías con una cámara que había traído, pero de nuevo, teníamos que estar a una distancia prudente de las demás personas para que no me viesen y no llamar atención indeseada.

Pero después de visitar todos esos lugares Jane había bostezado y tallado los ojos, ahora que la veo detenidamente parece estar muy cansada, ya que de seguro el cronómetro natural de su cuerpo le está indicando que es la hora de dormir, que descuido de mi parte, se me olvido lo que había pensado antes sobre que en estos momentos en Estados Unidos ya se debió haber vuelto muy tarde en la noche, que tonto soy y como yo soy un dios, obviamente no me siento cansado.

-¿Ya tienes sueño Jane?- le pregunté al mismo tiempo que nos habíamos detenido encima de esa Catedral de Notre Dame ya que volvimos a pasar por ahí.

-No… no tengo… AAAHHH- me trato de asegurar pero no pudo evitar bostezar por el sueño y tapándose la boca con su mano derecha y no pude evitar reír por eso.

-Tú misma te delatas, será mejor que regresemos a tu cabaña antes de que Darcy y Selvig se empiecen a preocupar- le dije y no pude evitar sonreír al imaginarme la expresión que él pondría si llegamos tarde.

-Está bien… AAAHHH…- desistió ella para luego volver a bostezar, así que hice el ademan de regresar a su cabaña volando, pero se me ocurrió que podría crear un portal para así ahorrar tiempo y después de girar mi martilló, cree uno y eso asustó un poco a Jane.

-No te asustes Jane, esto es un portal con el cual puedo ir a cualquier lugar- le explique, pero ella seguía un poco insegura.

-Si esto es un portal ¿Por qué entonces no lo usaste para movernos de un lado a otro?- me preguntó, pero reír ante esa pregunta.

-Pues porque si hiciera eso, el viaje no sería tan interesante ni entretenido- le expliqué sin dejar de sonreír y ella rió por eso y después ingresamos al portal.

Y al otro lado estaba la cabaña de ella y tal y como me lo suponía, ya era bastante de noche y podía escuchar el canto de los grillos, creo que se me paso la hora límite que había puesto Selvig, y de nuevo no pude evitar reír al imaginarme como sería su reacción. Así que junto con Jane, me acerqué a la puerta y la toque tres veces y esta enseguida se abrió mostrando a una muy preocupada Darcy y a un MUY encabronado Selvig y trate de no explotar ya que su expresión era mejor de lo que esperaba.

-¡Jane!- exclamó su amiga al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba, pero ella estaba tan cansada que apenas si se enteraba de lo que estaba pasando- ¡nos habíamos preocupado mucho por ti!- le siguió diciendo sin cambiar de semblante y aun abrazándola.

-¡¿Qué son estas horas de llegar?!- me preguntó encolerizado Selvig botando humo de las orejas y yo seguía aguantándome las ganar de reír.

-Lo siento señor, es que como en París es de mañana, se me había olvidado que aquí es de noche y por eso…- me estaba tratando de justificar, pero Darcy me interrumpió.

-¿París? ¿Dijiste París? ¿Eso quiere decir que fueron a Francia?- me preguntó ella muy asombrada y pude darme cuenta de que Selvig también se había asombrado por lo que dije y yo estuve de afirmárselo, pero Jane se me adelantó.

-Sí… estuvimos en París… y fue tan hermoso… pude ver todas sus bellas estructuras… y paisajes…- les contó aún con rastros de tener mucho sueño todavía.

-Pero que suerte tienes Jane, como me gustaría ir un día a esa bella ciudad- le dijo Darcy de forma un poco envidiosa, yo estuve a punto de ofrecerme a llevarla, pero mejor no me arriesgue a cagarla a lo grande.

-Mañana podrás contarnos como te fue, pero ahora es hora de dormir- comentó Selvig para dejar de lado ese tema y viéndome con una expresión de "Tú y yo hablaremos seriamente de esto en otro momento" y yo solamente me limitaba a seguir sonriendo.

-Pues entonces hasta mañana y que tengan buenas noches- les dije despidiéndome.

-Sí, hasta mañana también- me dijo Selvig de forma cortante y haciendo el ademan de cerrarme la puerta en la cara, ero Jane se interpuso.

-Y muchas gracias por este paseo… me divertí mucho…- me dijo sonriendo aún muy cansada.

-Yo también me divertí mucho- le dije sonriendo, pero para mi gran sorpresa y la de Darcy y Selvig, Jane se paró de puntillas para poder darme un beso en la mejilla, a pesar de que el casco me cubre un poco las mejillas y después de eso Selvig cerró la puerta de forma brusca luego de haberme dedicado una última mirada de molestia.

-…- me había quedado tan asombrado por eso que no sabía que decir y estaba BIEN idiotizado y después de unos segundos solté un suspiro al mismo tiempo que se me formó una sonrisa un poco estúpida en la cara y después de eso pude volver en mí y giré mi martillo para empezar a volar a mi casa sin dejar de estar muy feliz y emocionado por eso.

Y seguí con ese semblante mientras volaba hasta casa y como quería disfrutar de ese momento, no había ido enseguida a ella tele transportándome para gozar mejor el viaje de regreso y cuando volaba daba piruetas en el aire de la alegría… y sintiendo como mi corazón latía tan fuerte que pareciera que tengo un tambor en el pecho.

Estaba volando por la ciudad de Denver, ya que queda de paso entre South Park y la cabaña de Jane y seguía muy feliz por el beso de ella, pero de repente…

-¡AUXILIO!- escuché de repente el grito desesperado de una persona y eso hizo que yo me detuviera en seco en el aire y empecé a mirar de un lado a otro, pero no vi a nadie- ¡AYUDA!- volví a escuchar el grito de desesperación de alguien, así que miré abajo y para mi desagradable y mórbida sorpresa vi a unas personas corriendo aterradas por las calles de Denver siendo perseguidas por lo que parecían ser… ¿animales? No puede ser, esos no son animales… ¡SON UNOS MONSTRUOS DE MIERDA! Y están atacando a las personas, ¡NO PUEDO QUEDARME CON LOS BRAZOS CRUZADOS Y DEJAR QUE MATEN A LAS PERSONAS!

Así que enseguida descendí al piso sin importarme de que la gente me viera y pude ver mejor como las personas estaban siendo atacadas por estas horribles bestias y siendo devoradas por muchas de estas y vi lo que parecía ser un… ¿Qué mierda es eso? ¿Un oso? No, no puede ser un oso, es mucho más grande que uno y de sus hombros y patas salían púas grandes y con bordes irregulares, lo mismo pasa con la cabeza de la que salían púas pequeñas y en fila recorriendo desde la nariz, hasta la parte trasera del cráneo y sus garras son MUY grandes. Sea lo que sea esa cosa estaba a punto de atacar a unos niños, así que me puse en acción.

-¡OYE TÚ!- le grité para enseguida lanzarle mi martillo que le dio en el costado derecho de su enorme cuerpo que lo mandó a volar muchos metros haciendo que cayera duramente contra un auto aplastándolo y después atraje mi arma a mis manos al mismo tiempo que me acerqué a esos niños que ante todo eso se habían quedado en estado de shock- ¿Están bien chicos?- les pregunté con mi arma en mi mano derecha y ellos apenas salieron de su asombro.

-S-sí, gra-gracias señor- me agradeció uno de esos chicos y yo estuve a punto de decirles que fueran a un lugar seguro lo más rápido posible, pero otro de esos niños habló.

-¡CUIDADO!- grito señalando asía adelante y cuando mire en esa dirección vi lo que parecía ser un… ¿Alce? Imposible, ya que al igual que ese… "oso" este "alce" era mucho más grande que uno normal y sus cuernos eran también mucho más grandes, y sus puntas parecían ser filosas y botaba mucha baba de su boca y se dirigía a nosotros a toda velocidad.

Ante eso enseguida me puse en guardia, pero en vez de tratar de lanzarle mi martillo como lo hice la otra vez, confié en mi gran fuerza y puse delante de mí mano derecha para detenerlo.

-¡¿PERO QUE ESTA HACIENDO?!- me preguntó aterrado uno de esos niños.

-¡¿Está loco?!- me preguntó otro con el mismo semblante, pero yo no cambie de posición y cuando ese "alce" estaba a punto de embestirnos…

-¡PAF!- se produjo un fuerte sonido de impacto cuando ese monstruo se chocó contra mi mano y esta estaba justó en el centro de su frente y sus cuernos estaban a mis lados y sus puntas filosas muy cercas de mi cuerpo. Pero no me moví ni un milímetro de mi lugar y sin ningún esfuerzo seguía sometiendo a esta bestia que trataba inútilmente de seguir avanzando y sus pesuñas raspaban fuertemente el asfalto y rugía, pero ni así conseguía zafarse ni avanzar.

-…- los niños que antes estaban gritando aterrados, se habían callado enseguida por esta increíble demostración de fuerza física. Tal vez estos monstruos sean grandes, horribles, feroces y todo eso, pero nada podrían hacer contra el dios del trueno y no lo digo por ser fanfarrón.

Y después de unos segundos de tenerlo sujetado lo levante fácilmente del suelo y lo mandé a volar contra el "oso" que había derribado antes cayendo justo encima de él.

-Wau…- susurraron asombrados esos niños.

-No sé queden aquí y váyanse rápido- les ordene y ellos enseguida se retiraron lo más rápido posible de este lugar.

Continué salvando a las personas de estos monstruos, vi que habían unas personas dentro de una camioneta que estaba rodeada de lo que parecía ser una manada de "lobos" así que enseguida levante mi martillo apuntando al cielo e hice que unos rayos cayeran cada uno encima de esas bestias rostizándolas al mismo tiempo que rugían y gritaban del dolor hasta que sus cadáveres humeantes y carbonizados se desplomaron en el piso y me acerqué a esa camioneta.

-¿Están?- le pregunté a los pasajeros y ellos se me quedaron viendo muy asombrados, de seguro porque se dieron cuenta de que yo fui el que mato a esos monstruos.

-Eh… sí, es-estamos bien, gra-gracias- me agradeció el conductor.

-No hay de qué, pero ahora váyanse- les dije como le había dicho a esos niños, y el chofer asintió y trato de ponerse en marcha, pero el auto no avanzaba- ¡No arranca esta cosa!- exclamó alterado.

-¡Recuerda que este pedazo de chatarra algunas veces necesita de un empujón para poder andar!- exclamó alterado también el copiloto.

-¡¿Pero quién va a estar tan loco para salir a empujar?!- pregunto alterada una mujer que iba en los asientos de atrás y yo sonreí por esa petición.

-No se preocupen, yo lo hago por ustedes- les dije al mismo tiempo que me ponía detrás de la camioneta.

-¡¿Pero cómo va…?!- iba a preguntarme el conductor, pero no pudo continuar cuando fácilmente le di un "pequeño" empujón a la camioneta que enseguida se puso en marcha y se alejó de mí.

Pero sin previo aviso, otro "oso" me abrazó por detrás al mismo tiempo que me mordió el hombro derecho, eso me hizo recordar el refrán del abrazo del oso y la maricada de un "abrazo cariñosito" y no pude evitar reír por eso, a pesar de lo que me estaba pasando ya que en realidad ese abrazo no me dolía para nada y los dientes de esta bestia no lograban atravesar mi cuerpo por más fuerza tenga. Así que moví asía atrás mi codo derecho clavándoselo en el estómago sacándole el aire y enseguida me soltó para retroceder y gemir un poco y no perdí el tiempo y di media vuelta para darle un fuerte golpe en su horrible cara con mi martillo mandándolo a volar como al otro y cayendo encima de lo que parecía ser un "gato" muy grande aplastándolo.

-Va otro- dije de forma burlona, ya que aunque no me gusta matar… "animales" no puedo negar que esto me está resultando algo divertido y emocionante pelear contra estas horribles bestias.

Sin embargo mi emoción no duró mucho ya que de nuevo escuché el grito de desesperación de alguien, eso me hizo recordar enseguida el motivo principal por el cual estaba aquí: AYUDAR A LAS PERSONAS y no podía perder tiempo en divertirme. Así que empecé a buscar el origen de ese grito y vi que una especie de "perro" estaba encima de un hombre que se cubría con sus brazos para tratar de protegerse, pero esa bestia le mordió el brazo izquierdo y se lo arrancó totalmente haciendo que ese pobre tipo gritara en agonía mientras salía un gran chorro de sangre que manchó todo el piso y después ese monstruo le mordió la cabeza arrancándosela sacando otro gran chorro de sangre y después de comérsela hizo el ademan de atacar a una mujer que estaba cargando a su bebe.

Y no perdí más tiempo y me le acerqué y golpee a esa bestia en su lomo rompiéndole la espalda matándolo y luego vi como un gran "gato" saltó para atacar a un anciano acompañado de lo que parece ser su nieto, pero enseguida le lancé mi martillo golpeándolo en pleno aire, pero antes de atraer mi arma asía mí, dos "osos" se me acercaron para atacarme, pero yo me les adelanté y los cogí a cada uno de sus cuellos y fácilmente los levante e hice que sus cabezas chocaran entre sí dejándolos inconscientes y los tiré al piso, pero luego un "lobo" se me acercó y saltó para atacarme, pero yo rápidamente le di un fuerte golpe en la quijada mandándolo a volar y después vi como un "alce" se me acercó por la izquierda y otro por la derecha con la intención de embestirme, pero yo solamente di un salto muy alto esquivándolos y esas bestias se chocaron entre sí, pero luego vi a unas personas estaban encima de un pequeño edificio siendo rodeadas por otra manada de "lobos" y "gatos" así que atraje mi martillo y lo levanté haciendo que un rayo cayera encima y lo recargara de electricidad y me dirigí al piso golpeándolo fuertemente creando una poderosa onda expansiva que reventó el suelo creando un cráter y varias descargas eléctricas recorrieron el piso dirigiéndose a esos monstruos que se electrocutaron y rostizaron como había pasado antes y salvando a esas personas.

Luego escuché unos disparos y al ver a lo lejos vi a unos policías atacando lo que parecía ser un "jabalí" que es tan grande como un rinoceronte y con colmillos grandes, horribles y deformes y ese monstruo embistió una patrulla mandándola a volar por los aires y aplastando a algunos oficiales y empezó a corretear a otros y enseguida volé asía ellos y me puse en medio y con mi martillo golpee fuertemente a ese monstruo mandándolo a volar como si fuera una pelota de baseball y mi arma un bate.

-Home Run- dije de forma burlona, pero luego miré a mi alrededor viendo como esas malditas bestias seguían atacando y matando a las personas y me di cuenta de que aunque soy capaz de detenerlos con mis propias manos y sin ningún esfuerzo, no puedo estar en todos lados defendiéndolos a todos al mismo tiempo, tenía que encontrar la forma de como cubrir más terreno- ¿Pero cómo?- me pregunté empezando a desesperarme, hasta que se me ocurrió una buena idea- ¡Ya sé!- exclamé para luego girar rápidamente mi martillo creando un portal y me metí en este.

Y al llegar al otro lado, estaba en el castillo de Asgard y no perdí tiempo en buscar a mis viejos amigos de guerra y como la última vez los fui a buscar en la sala comedor y de nuevo, ahí estaban todos y Volstagg estaba comiéndose un jabalí y no pude evitar reír por eso tomando en cuenta lo que había hecho hace unos momentos y los otros tres estaban hablando de algo.

-Oigan amigos- les llamé y ellos al verme, enseguida se alegraron como la otra vez.

-¡THOR!- exclamaron al mismo tiempo que se me acercaban y por enésima vez, de nuevo Volstagg pasó por encima de la mesa para llegar hasta mí.

-Escuchen chicos, no tengo tiempo para saludos ya que necesito de su ayuda- les pedí poniéndome serio y sin rodeos.

-¿En qué quieres que te ayudemos?- me preguntó Sif, que junto con los demás, se puso seria también.

-Pues verán, unos monstruos horribles están atacando a las personas de una de las ciudades de Midgard y no puedo contra ellos solo y es por eso que necesito de su ayuda- les expliqué lo más breve que pude- ¿Entonces me ayudaran?- les pedí y ellos sonrieron por eso.

-¡Por supuesto que te ayudaremos!- me aseguro emocionado Hogun.

-¡Y como en los viejos tiempos, vamos a patearles el trasero a cualquier bestia y seremos los vencedores!- me aseguro Fandral también emocionado.

-¡Entonces andando!- luego de exclamar esto cree un portal y los cinco nos metimos en este y espero que podamos salvar a las personas de Denver.

**FIN DEL KENNY POV Y DEL CAPÍTULO**

**Espero que les haya gustado como fue la cita que Kenny tuvo con Jane por París y como los recibieron Darcy y Selvig XD, también espero que les haya gustado como Kenny peleó contra esos animales mutantes, creo que en el siguiente capítulo mostraré como le esta yendo a Stan :O y gracias por sus reviews :D.**


	36. Ch 36 peleando heroicamente

**LOS VENGADORES DE SOUTH PARK**

**En esta ocasión, aparecerá un personaje sorpresa :O**

**CAPÍTULO TREINTAISÉSIS: PELEANDO HEROICAMENTE Y CONOCIENDO A OTRO "HÉROE"**

**STAN POV:**

Luego de haber dejado a mis padres y a Shelli en el sótano, salí de la casa para enfrentarme a esos malditos animales mutantes y tratar de salvar a las personas.

Lo primero que vi fue a un puma, creo que el mismo puma que había visto con anterioridad, que estaba persiguiendo a unas personas mientras rugía de forma endemoniada. Así que no perdí tiempo y le lancé fuertemente mi escudo que le dio en la parte trasera de la cabeza justo cuando había dado un salto para atacar a esas personas eso llamó enseguida su atención al mismo tiempo que mi escudo volvía a mis manos para luego empezar a correr asía mí a toda marcha mientras rugía, yo hice lo mismo, pero poniendo mi escudo delante de mí con la intención de embestirlo y cuando los dos estuvimos cerca uno del otro…

-¡POFFF!- nos chocamos fuertemente, pero al pasar eso use el impulso de la fuerza del choque para lograr levantar al puma por encima de mi usando mi escudo y cayendo detrás de mí de espaldas contra el piso y no perdí el tiempo y levante mi escudo lo golpee de forma vertical en su cuello justo en la garganta con todas mis fuerzas tan fuerte que creo que le partí el cuello matándolo y después lo mire un poco sintiendo una extraña sensación, ya que a pesar de que estos son unos monstruos mutantes… siguen siendo animales y no me gusta lastimar a los animales, por más horribles que sean.

Pero no podía perder tiempo en mortificarme por lo que hice y tenía que seguir ayudando a las personas y vi lo que creo que era una especie de… oso bien grande y horrible cogió un árbol con sus grandes garras y colmillos y literalmente lo arrancó de raíz levantándolo y lo lanzo fuertemente contra una casa destruyendo toda una pared de esta. Pero en vez de lanzarle mi escudo para llamar su atención como lo hice con el puma, cogí una piedra muy grande y con mi buena puntería de capitán… del equipo de futbol americano, se la lancé justamente en la cabeza y la piedra se rompió en pedazos y llamando la atención de esa bestia que al verme, enseguida rugió molesto y de forma mucho más terrible que ese puma y enseguida se me acercó corriendo y a pesar de la distancia, podía sentir el temblor de sus pasos y me di cuenta de que a pesar de que yo soy más fuerte que una persona normal… esa bestia es mucho más fuerte que yo, así que tratar de embestirlo como lo hice contra el puma, no sería buena idea y que me mandaría al carajo en el sentido literal de la palabra.

Así que tenía que pensar rápido y me di cuenta que a pocos metros detrás de mí esta un árbol grande y macizo y se me ocurrió una buena idea así que me puse cerca de ese árbol al mismo tiempo que ese oso seguía acercándose a mí, pero no me moví de mi lugar y espere hasta que estuviera lo más cerca de mí, a pesar de que estaba un poco asustado y cuando estaba a solamente dos metros de distancia, enseguida di un largo salto asía adelante con una voltereta pasando por encima de ese oso y mi escudo rozó un poco sus púas y se chocó contra ese árbol duramente de frente y pude escuchar muy bien el crujido del tronco rompiéndose en pedazos junto con el cráneo de ese animal que se desplomó en el suelo muerto para que luego el árbol le cayera encima.

-Es hora de que invernes- no pude evitar decir un comentario burlón. Pero de repente sentí como me rasguñaron la espalda, haciendo que gritara fuertemente del dolor y al girar asía atrás vi a un gato grande y muy feo que maullaba furioso botando espuma de la boca con todos los pelos de su cuerpo erizados; no podía prestarle atención al fuerte dolor ya que tenía que seguir peleando contra estas bestias.

El mismo gato saltó para tratar de tirárseme encima, pero lo golpee con mi escudo mandándolo a volar pero cayó de pie y volvió a saltar asía mí, pero me hice a un lado esquivándolo y lo cogí por la cola en pleno vuelo y enseguida lo azoté fuertemente contra el piso y después vi como otro gato saltó para atacarme pero enseguida use al primer gato como un garrote improvisado golpeándolo y mandé a los dos a volar, pero después otro gato me quiso atacar de la misma forma y enseguida le di un puñetazo con mi mano izquierda en toda la cara mandándolo a volar también y después vi un perro muy grande se me acercó también y yo salte al mismo tiempo que le di una fuerte patada vertical en la quijada creo que rompiéndosela y aún en pleno salto, vi a lo lejos como otro perro estaba tratando de alcanzar a una joven que estaba encaramada en un árbol y enseguida lancé mi escudo que dio contra la cabeza de ese animal dejándolo inconsciente y el escudo reboto dándole un golpe a otro perro que estaba cerca de él y después regreso a mis manos justo después de que había aterrizado en el piso luego del salto.

-¡BRRUUUGGG!- escuché de repente una especie de bramido y al mirar hacia atrás vi un bisonte, que es como el tamaño de un camión y sus cuernos son muy grandes y curveados asía adelante y con algunas protuberancias que recorrían su cuerpo y en vez de tratar de saltar para pasar por encima de él como hice con ese oso, enseguida corrí para alejarme de ese monstruo que peor que el oso, sus pasos temblaban más.

Aunque luego de unos segundos de correr, vi delante de mí un camión con acoplado y que tiene una pequeña hasta con la bandera de Estados Unidos y se me ocurrió una idea y me empecé a dirigir a él sin dejar de correr al mismo tiempo que tuve que agacharme esquivando a un gato que saltó para querer rasguñarme y tuve que saltar por encima de un perro que trató de morderme las piernas y el bisonte había embestido a los dos mandándolos a volar fácilmente y sin dejar de perseguirme ni siquiera cuando me deslicé pasando por debajo de un auto que mandó a volar con increíble facilidad. Pero afortunadamente ya estaba cerca de ese camión y cuando estaba cerca del lado izquierdo de su acoplado, apoye mi pierna derecha para caminar en él de forma vertical al mismo tiempo que sujete la bandera que estaba en su asta y dando un salto con una vuelta asía atrás justo cuando el bisonte golpeó el acoplado con tal fuerza que lo arrancó del resto del camión haciendo que volara unos cuantos metros, mientras que yo había aterrizado en el lomo del bisonte que enseguida empezó a moverse de un lado a moverse de un lado a otro zarandeándome bruscamente y yo sujetaba fuertemente su pelaje para no caer ya que había puesto mi escudo detrás de mi espalda; ahora sé exactamente lo que sienten los vaqueros en los rodeos cuando montan a los toros, solo que este es com veces más grande.

Luego de unos segundos de fuerte forcejeo, use la bandera que había conseguido de ese camión para ponerla alrededor de la cabeza del bisonte para cubrirle los ojos y teniendo cuidado de que no me clavara los cachos **(NA: un doble significado XD) **ya que mi plan era poder controlar de alguna manera a este grandísimo animal y usarlo para detener a los animales mutantes con más facilidad, aunque no me estaba resultado nada fácil tratar de someter a este monstruo, pero luego de uno segundos lo estaba más o menos "maniobrar" y haciendo que se dirigiera a dónde yo quiera, si muevo la bandera hacía la izquierda, lo hará en esa dirección, los mismo pasa con la derecha.

Y a lo lejos vi como una manada de monstruosos lobos estaban atacando a… un momento, esas personas que les están disparando… ¡Son agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D! ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí? Aunque de seguro Fury los mandó a tratar de detener a estas bestias, ¿Pero cómo es que llegaron tan rápido a South Park? ¿Y por qué algunos de ellos tienen ropa de civiles? Bueno, eso ya lo averiguaré después, ahora tengo que ir a ayudarlos.

Hice que el bisonte se dirigiera a esa manada de lobos a toda velocidad y en camino embistiera a unos perros y gatos que se cruzaban en nuestro camino y al estar cerca de los agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D tuve cuidado de no lastimarlos a ellos cuando embestía a los lobos como si fueran pinos de bolos y los agentes se me quedaron viendo muy asombrados al verme manejar a este gran bisonte y este movió hacia atrás sus dos patas traseras para darle una fuerte patada doble a un lobo mandándolo a volar.

-¿Se encuentran bien?- les pregunté aun tratando de domar al bisonte.

-Sí estamos bien, gracias por ayudarnos joven- me agradeció uno de los agentes, aunque varios de los demás seguían viéndome un poco asombrados.

-¿Cuánto tiempo va a tardar Fury en mandar más agentes y soldados de S.H.I.E.L.D para que nos ayuden?- luego de haberles preguntado esto hice que el bisonte se parara sobre sus patas traseras levantando la parte superior de su cuerpo esquivando a uno de los lobos y después hice que lo aplastara.

-No tardaran en llegar refuerzos joven Capitán- me dijo otro agente para luego dispararle en la cabeza a un lobo y yo no pude evitar reír un poco emocionado de que se dirijan a mí como el Capitán América, al parecer tengo cierta popularidad en S.H.I.E.L.D a pesar de que mi primera misión fue un fraca…

-¡CUIDADO!- me dijo uno de los agentes señalando en una dirección y al mirar en esta un lobo había saltado asía mí y antes de que pudiera reaccionar se me tiró encima haciendo que cayera del bisonte de espaldas contra el piso he hizo el ademan de morderme la cara, pero yo le sujete su boca justo a tiempo una mano en la quijada y la otra en su nariz y su inmundo aliento chocaba contra mi cara haciéndome toser un poco al mismo tiempo que me dieron grandes ganas de vomitar y sus grandes colmillos estaban peligrosamente cerca de mi cara, pero después de unos segundos de fuerte forcejeo, le pude torcer totalmente su cabeza matándolo y después lo hice a un lado y me puse de pie y me di cuenta de que el bisonte que monté antes siguió peleando contra lobos y otras tipos de animales mutantes, al menos eso me ahorrara un poco de esfuerzo y a los agentes también.

-¿Se encuentra bien joven?- me pregunto una de las agentes.

-Sí, estoy… ¡HÁGASE A UN LADO!- exclamé al mismo tiempo que la empujaba a un lado esquivando a duras penas a una especie de musaraña muy grande y después esta saltó con la intención de atacarme, pero yo la agarre en pleno vuelo sujetándola del cuello y luego de que se tambaleara de un lado a otro, la desnuqué con gran facilidad- escúchenme todos- les dije a los agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D para que me prestaran atención- estos es demasiado peligroso para ustedes, así que vayan a un lugar seguro y si van a ayudar a las personas, traten de no exponerse demasiado- les pedí, tal vez ellos sean agentes entrenados por una súper agencia secreta, pero muy poco tendrían que hacer contra estas hordas de bestias horribles, especialmente si están usando armas de fuego rudimentarias y poco potentes.

-Pero joven, nosotros no podemos abandonar nuestros puestos, nuestro deber es seguir peleando contra estas cosas y proteger a las personas- me dijo uno de los agentes con gran valentía y demostrando el gran valor que deben de tener todos los que trabajan para S.H.I.E.L.D.

-Ya sé que ustedes tienen los huevos bien puestos, pero si siguen de esta manera…- iba a tratar de hacerlos entrar en razón, pero para nuestra desagradable sorpresa, una especie de alce con cuernos grandes y afilados embistió a casi todos los agentes matándolos y algunos de ellos se quedaron incrustados en las puntas de sus cuernos y el animal siguió su camino aún con sus cuerpos incrustados y dejando largos rastros de sangre.

-¡NOOOO!- gritó aterrado el mismo agente con el que había hablado con anterioridad y fue lo último que dijo ya que sin previo aviso un perro lo atacó por detrás tirándolo boca abajo al piso y le mordió fuertemente el cuello por detrás sacándole un grito de agonía.

-¡DÉJALO MALDITO!- le grité más molesto que asustado e hice el ademan de coger mi escudo que estaba detrás de mí…- un momento…- susurré ya que al palmearme atrás no tenía nada, excepto las heridas que me había producido ese gato- ¡MIERDA!- exclamé no solo preocupado, sino molesto pero esta vez conmigo mismo y sintiéndome un gran estúpido, ya que no me había dado cuenta de que cuando me caí de ese bisonte, el escudo se separó de mí- ¡MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA!- exclamé varias sin cambiar de semblante, pero luego vi mi escudo que no estaba muy lejos y enseguida me le empecé a acercar para cogerlo, pero cuando parecía que lo estaba por recuperar…

-¡GUAURGG!- ladró un gran perro que enseguida se puso en mi camino y me detuve en seco y si mi mala suerte no pudiera empeorar más otros perros y unos gatos me rodearon mientras rugían y maullaban respectivamente y esta situación no solo me preocupó más que antes, sino que también me resulto mi irónico tomando en cuenta que los gatos y perros normales son enemigos mortales.

-Ah carajo…- susurré empezando a sudar de los nervios mientras me ponía en guardia y miraba a cada uno de esos malditos animales esperando a que hicieran el primer movimiento- "¿Dónde están Coulson, Natasha y Barton cuando los necesito?"- pensé de forma irónica recordando nuestra primera misión.

El primero de esas bestias en atacarme fue un gato que saltó delante de mí para rasguñarme la cara al mismo tiempo que soltaba un ensordecedor maullido, pero le sujete cada una de sus patas delanteras en pleno aire y enseguida me eche asía atrás con el gato haciendo un movimiento de lucha libre haciendo que su cabeza se partiera contra el piso matándolo. Pero al ponerme de pie de un salto vi que otro gato saltó para atacarme por el costado derecho, me moví asía atrás para esquivarlo el gato pasó por delante de mí, pero las garras de su pata izquierda delantera me hicieron unas largas cortaduras en el pecho de forma horizontal haciendo que rugiera del dolor y antes de que pudiera reaccionar otro gato saltó por detrás de mí clavándome fuertemente sus uñas en mis hombros, eso hizo que gritara del dolor, pero no perdí tiempo y moví asía atrás mis manos agarrándolo por su cuello y enseguida lo jalé asía adelante golpeándolo fuertemente contra el piso delante de mí y rápidamente le pise fuertemente el cuello partiéndoselo y vi como un perro saltó para atacarme por delante, pero como a ese gato, lo sujete pero de la quijada con mi mano izquierda y levantándolo un poco del piso mientras pataleaba para tratar de liberarse y con mi mano derecha le di un fuerte puñetazo en la garganta partiéndosela como a ese gato y murió sin que lo dejara de sostener con mi mano izquierda lo que fue bueno ya que otro gato saltó como los otros y use el cadáver del perro como un garrote golpeando a ese gato mandándolo a volar y después otro saltó por mi costado izquierdo y moví enseguida al perro de arriba abajo golpeando al felino como si de un martillo y clavo se trataran.

De repente otro perro se me echó encima y los dos rodamos un poco en el piso pero yo me puse de pie enseguida al mismo tiempo que lo tenía abrazado del cuello mientras ladraba ferozmente y trataba de morderme, pero no podía por la forma en como le sujetaba y enseguida le di un fuerte codazo justo en el centro del cuello partiéndoselo y matándolo como a los demás animales, en ese momento me di cuenta que la manera más rápida y eficaz de derrotarlos era con golpe demoledor en el cuello o la cabeza.

Pero de nuevo me había puesto en apuros ya que un alce, mejor dicho el mismo alce que mato a esos agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D se estaba acercando a mí a toda velocidad y aún con esos agentes incrustados en sus astas; hice el ademan de tratar de saltar por encima de él, pero las heridas que tengo en mi espalda y hombros ya estaban surtiendo efecto y me dolían mucho y la pérdida de sangre solo lo estaba empeorando todo.

Entonces no tuve más opción que arriesgarme y me acerqué al alce y puse delante de mí mis manos y cuando nos chocamos…

-¡POMMM!- se produjo un fuerte sonido de impacto y ante mi propia sorpresa fui capaz de sujetar dos de las astas puntiagudas del alce, aunque eso me resultaba muy aterrador ya que en estas estaban todavía clavados los cadáveres de los agentes muertos que seguían botando sangre de sus heridas y todavía tenían sus expresiones de agonía en la cara.

No podía prestarle atención a eso y forcejeaba duramente contra el alce y nuestros cuerpos temblaban por el esfuerzo y yo estaba retrocediendo dejando marcas largas y profundas en el piso y de repente el monstruo levanto su cabeza mandándome a volar muy alto y caí de espaldas contra el techo de un auto sacándome un grito de dolor y me puse de rodillas en el piso empezando a sudar y gemir del dolor y cansancio y al ver asía adelante vi como esas bestias se me acercaron lentamente sin dejar de rugir y maullar o bramar y yo lo único que hice fue cerrar los ojos asustado y molesto pensando que este era mi fin.

-¡RUUUMMM!- escuche de repente el sonido de una moto muy potente y para mi gran sorpresa una saltó por encima de una casa y al caer al piso se dirigió asía donde estaba y el conductor, que tenía un casco, extendió sus brazos y de sus nudillos parecieron salir… ¿tres garras? Y con esas garras cortaba fácilmente a los animales que estaban a cada lado del recorrido de la motocicleta, incluyendo las patas de ese alce dejando grandes manchas de sangre en el piso y todos esos monstruos cayeron al piso muertos o moribundos y sus rugidos de rabia, se habían vuelto e agonía y después el motociclista se detuvo justo de frente de mí y se bajó.

-¿Estas bien chico?- me preguntó mientras me ofrecía la mano para levantarme.

-Eh… si, más o menos- le dije aún MUY asombrado por lo que hizo- ¿Quién es usted?- cuando le hice esa pregunta, él rio un poco al mismo tiempo que se quitaba su casco.

-Mi nombre es Logan, pero en estas circunstancias tan mierderas puedes llamarme Wolverine- se presentó sonriendo ese sujeto, pero yo seguía asombrado por lo que había hecho.

**FIN DEL ESTAN POV Y DEL CAPÍTULO**

**¡TARARARAN, TARARARAN! (música dramática XD) nunca se imaginaron la aparición de Wolverine ¿verdad? Y él es también el "Señor Gruñón" como se darán cuenta XD, espero que les haya gustado su GRAN presentación y también espero que les haya gustado como Stan peleaba contra esas bestias :O, en el siguiente continuaremos con Kenny :D y de nuevo con Stan y por cierto, la apariencia física de Wolverine debe de ser como la de los comics y de la serie X-MEN que se daban en los años 90, aunque claro, con la cara algo parecida la de Hugh Jackman XD y muchas gracias por todos sus reviews :D.**


	37. Ch 37 peleando heroicamente parte 2

**LOS VENGADORES DE SOUTH PARK**

**CAPÍTULO TREINTAISIETE: PELEANDO HEROICAMENTE Y CONO CIENDO A OTRO "HÉROE" PARTE 2**

**KENNY POV:**

Cuando regresé a la ciudad de Denver junto con mis viejos amigos, no perdimos tiempo y enseguida empezamos a pelear contras esas bestias y ellos cuatro parecían estar MUY emocionados al poder hacer eso.

Yo de nuevo había lanzado mi martillo contra un "oso" que le dio en toda la boca del estómago y literalmente lo mandó a volar de espaldas chocándose en el camino contra otras bestias horribles como "gatos, perros, lobos" hasta que impactó duramente contra la pared de un edificio y parte de este se derribó encima suyo.

Luego otro "oso" me trato de atacar con las garras de su pata izquierda, pero yo solamente puse delante de mí antebrazo derecho deteniendo muy fácilmente sus garras que se partieron contra mi guantelete metálico y forcejeaba de forma desesperante tratando de hacer avanzar su brazo, cosa que le resultaba imposible y después me trato de clavar en la cara la garras de su brazo derecho, pero yo le sujete su gran pata con mi mano izquierda deteniéndola en seco justo cuando sus garras estaban a unos centímetros de mi cara y después le jalé fuertemente ese mismo brazo y se lo golpee en su codo con mi puño derecho tan fuerte que se lo arranqué de raíz y la bestia empezó a rugir fuertemente de la agonía mientras retrocedía y salían chorros de sangre de su herida, eso me mortificó un poco ya que entiendo perfectamente lo que es perder un brazo de esa manera, así que para ahorrarle sufrimiento atraje mi martillo y le di un golpe en su cabeza matándolo.

Después de eso una pequeña manada de lobos me rodeo en círculo mientras rugía ferozmente y todos ellos saltaron al mismo tiempo, pero yo enseguida empecé a girar rápidamente mi martillo por encima de mi cabeza de forma horizontal creando una especie de corriente de aire o remolino que sirvió como un equivalente de campo de fuerza repeliendo a esos "lobos" que salieron volando en direcciones diferentes y uno a uno me les acerqué aún en pleno aire a uno lo pateé en el lado izquierdo de su estómago partiéndolo literalmente a la mitad y eso que estaba usando solo una pequeñísima parte de mis fuerzas, luego me acerqué a otro y le di un martillazo en la cabeza reventándosela en mil pedazos y después hice que a otro le cayera en rayo encima rostizándolo enseguida como lo hice en las demás ocasiones, después cogí a otro por el cuello con mi mano derecha y a otro por la espalda con mi mano izquierda y los choqué de tal forma en el que la cabeza del primero atravesó de lado a lado el cuerpo del segundo con sangre y órganos saliendo con grandes chorros de sangre y después descendí al piso con toda calma y un segundo después todos los cadáveres de los lobos cayeron a mi alrededor uno a uno en el orden en el que los maté.

-Lindos perritos- no pude evitar decir un comentario burlón, a pesar de que estoy un poco manchado de la sangre de ellos y podía oler el humeante cadáver del lobo que rostice- ¿Cómo les va chicos?- les pregunté a mis amigos ya con seriedad.

-¡Me está yendo muy bien!- me dijo muy emocionado Volstagg, para luego enseguida hacerse a un lado esquivando la embestida de un gran "jabalí" que golpeo a un auto mandándolo a volar y después saltó y con un hacha que tiene en sus manos le cortó la cabeza de un solo movimiento- ¡No puedo esperar para tratar de comérmelo!- volvió a exclamar, pero esta vez de forma burlona refiriéndose a cuando comía jabalíes en Asgard y después dio media vuelta para cortar justo a la mitad a un "oso" y la mitad superior de este cayó al suelo mientras salían chorros de sangre de la mitad inferior y el resto no pudimos evitar reír por su comentario.

-Nunca aprendes- le dijo Fandral en forma de falso regaño y decepción al mismo tiempo que estaba usando una espada delgada para cortar y darle estocadas a unos "perros" que lo estaban atacando de frente, clavándole a uno su espada **(ND: doble significado XD) **en la quijada y haciendo que saliera por la parte superior de la cabeza, para después darle una patada a otro en la cara mandándolo a volar y desincrustar su espada y cortarle la cabeza a otro justo cuando había saltado asía él.

-No dañen tanto a estas bestias, ya que entonces no podríamos hacer buenos trofeos con ellos- les dijo Hogun también en forma de falso regaño para luego usar una especie de porra o maso con picos y con este golpeó fuertemente a una especie de "ciervo" en su cara arrancándosela y mandándolo a volar y después saltó asía un "puma", que estaba tratando de morder a alguien, y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza reventándosela.

-No es momento de decir tonterías muchachos y sigan peleando- le dijo Sif como una especie de regaño de verdad para luego clavar una especie de lanza en el piso y se apoyó en está girando rápidamente como un trompo en el mismo lugar mientras le daba patadas en las caras a unos "gatos" y el impulso de esas patas era la que la hacía girar como un trompo.

-¡Eso es chicos, sigan peleando así!- les dije emocionado no solamente porque de esta manera los animales se enfocaran en nosotros y no en las personas indefensas, sino porque luchando de esta manera recuerdo más y más como ellos y yo solíamos pelear en los viejos tiempos contra todo tipo de monstruos o bestias horribles. Pero luego…

_-La próxima vez Loki no bajes la guardia ni te distraigas, ya que no siempre estaré cerca para salvarte el pellejo- le había dicho a mi hermano creo que luego de una batalla que tuvimos._

_-De igual manera no necesitaba de tu ayuda- me había dicho él de forma molesta y cortante, aunque no recordaba como era su apariencia física._

_-Si claro, como no- le había dicho de forma burlona y sarcástica y él soltó un bramido de molestia._

Luego de haber recordado esto, me puse de rodillas mientras jadeaba un poco y me sostenía el lado izquierdo de mi casco con mi mano izquierda y cerraba fuertemente los ojos.

-¿Te pasa algo Thor?- me pregunto preocupada Sif que junto con los demás se me habían acercado al verme jadeando y de rodillas.

-No… nada chicos… estoy bien…- les trate de asegurar mientras me ponía de pie, pero sin dejar de sostenerme la cabeza ni dejar de jadear un poco, ellos iban a decirme otra cosa, pero de repente escuchamos una fuerte explosión y después vimos como unas especies de vehículos o naves estaban volando por encima de nosotros, eso me extrañó mucho, pero lo que más me extrañó fue la forma de esas naves, nunca había visto vehículos voladores de esas formas ¿De dónde vienen?

-¿Qué son esas cosas que vuelan?- preguntó Volstagg.

-Ah juzgar por su apariencia, diría que son máquinas voladoras manejados por personas- le dijo Sif de forma pensativa luego de haberlos visto.

-¿Las personas de este mundo aún necesitan de vehículos motorizados para poder moverse de un lado a otro? Se nota que los humanos aún siguen siendo muy primitivos- dijo Fandral de forma burlona y los demás rieron enseguida por eso y yo por supuesto me molesté enseguida.

-No se burlen de las personas de la Tierra- les dije tan serio como molesto y ellos enseguida dejaron de reír y agacharon la cabeza un poco apenados. Les iba a decir otra cosa, pero vi que de esas extrañas naves empezaron a descender unas personas, que parecían en realidad como una especie de soldados y… Esperen un segundo, ¡Esas personas están usando las mismas ropas y uniformes de esa tal organización llamada S.H.I.E.L.D! ¡¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?!

-¿Te pasa algo Thor?- me preguntó Hogun ya que los demás se habían dado cuenta de mi semblante de molestia y sorpresa.

-Esas personas…- le comencé a decir señalando con mi martillo a los soldados que se bajaban de esas extrañas naves voladoras- tengo que arreglar cuantas pendientes con ellas- les dije sin dejar de señalarlos ni de estar molesto.

-¿Son enemigos tuyos?- me preguntó Sif.

-No exactamente, es solo que esas personas se dedican a algo que no me causa ninguna gracia- les dije sin cambiar de semblante y luego vi como todos esos soldados estaban empezando a enfrentarse a estas malditas bestias y uno que me llamó mucho la atención fue un tipo que estaba usando lo que parecía ser un arco y flechas y cuando estas se clavaban en los monstruos explotaban ¿Quién es ese tipo?

-¿Seguimos peleando contra estos monstruos, Thor?- me preguntó Sif sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Por supuesto- les dije para luego volver a la acción- "Ya exigiré explicaciones luego"- pensé volviendo a ver a los soldados de S.H.I.E.L.D, especialmente a ese sujeto del arco y flechas.

**FIN DEL KENNY POV**

Luego de que el "Señor Gruñón", corrección, Wolverine salvara al joven Capitán América de los animales mutantes, se le había quedado viendo de arriba abajo como si lo estuviera analizando y eso estaba incomodando un poco al joven.

-Eh… ¿Pasa algo?- le preguntó sin dejar de sentirse incómodo y Logan solamente se limitó a soltar un pequeño gruñido.

-Debo darle crédito a Fury y a S.H.I.E.L.D, al parecer si lograron recrear a la perfección el suero del súper soldado ya que físicamente te pareces mucho al Capitán América original- le dijo el mutante en una especie de "cumplido", pero ante tales palabras, el joven se asombró enseguida.

-¿Qué me parezco al Capitán original? ¿Acaso usted lo conoció?- cuando le preguntó esto, el mutante no pudo evitar soltar una risa socarrona.

-Por supuesto que lo conocí… pero eso fue hace muchos años… antes de que desapareciera- lo primero se lo dijo aún socarrón, pero lo segundo de forma un poco triste y nostálgica, el joven iba a preguntarle cómo, pero al parecer el mutante adivinó lo que iba a decir- luego te contaré como conocí a Steven Roger, pero ahora tenemos que acabar con estos fenómenos- le dijo ya serio.

-¿Usted es alguna especie de agente de S.H.I.E.L.D o algo así?- el Capitán le preguntó esto de forma un poco desconfiada y el mutante soltó un bramido aparentemente irónico.

-Agente no, solamente soy… el que limpia la basura que ellos no pueden limpiar- le dijo esto sin cambiar su semblante irónico y el joven luego de verlo un poco desconfiado de nuevo, fue a recoger su escudo y siguieron peleando contra los animales mutantes.

Pero para los habitantes del pueblo montañés que no habían sido devorados o asesinados de forma brutal por esas bestias, la situación no les estaba resultando para nada agradable y varias de esas personas habían hecho lo mismo que los Marsh y se habían escondido en alguna parte de sus respectivas viviendas.

Tal como en el caso de los Stouch, que se habían escondido y se acurrucaron en un rincón el ático y Steven tenía una escopeta preparada y viendo a todos lados de forma nerviosa a la entrada del lugar apuntándolo con su arma, que con su tembladera apenas si podía enfocar mientras que su esposa también temblaba del miedo y abrazaba fuertemente a su hijo que se frotaba tan rápido sus nudillos, que parecían moverse a la velocidad de la luz, ni siquiera Caos en su mente podía negar su preocupación.

-Oh cielos que-querido… ¿Qué va-vamos hacer si esas be-bestias entran a la ca-casa?- preguntó muy asustada la rubia a su marido y su voz temblaba.

-No-no lo sé que-querida- le dijo el castaño con el mismo semblante y sin dejar de apuntar con la escopeta.

-"Pues mientras que no entren a nuestro cuarto y no lo hagan mierda, entonces no hay problema"- espetó la voz gutural en la mente de su hijo en un inútil intento de no parecer preocupado, el rubio estaba a punto de tratar de decir algo a sus padres, pero vio algo que enseguida llamó su atención.

-¿Qué es es-esto?- les preguntó señalando unas cajas muy viejas que decían: INVESTIGACIÓN GENÉTICA, EXPERIMENTACIÓN CON RAYOS GAMA, entre otras cosas por el estilo y esa pregunta enseguida sobresaltó a sus progenitores, especialmente a su padre.

-¡Eso no es nada que te importe!- le dijo toscamente al mismo tiempo que le daba un empujón a la caja con el pie alejándola de su hijo que enseguida se asustó por eso.

-"¡¿Pero qué mierda le pasa a este pendejo?!"- preguntó alterado y muy molesto la otra personalidad del rubio en su mente por ese acto y este iba a preguntar el porqué de esa aptitud, pero su padre siguió hablando.

-¡Y ni se te ocurra preguntar sobre este tema, oh te castigo por un mes entero, ¿Entendiste?!- le preguntó esto sin dejar de estar colérico y eso enseguida preocupó a su hijo, tanto que durante unos segundos se puso tan pálido como una hoja de papel, mientras que su otra personalidad se encabronó más de lo que había estado al principio.

-¡No le hables así Steven!- le gritó molesta Linda por esa mala aptitud y eso hizo que su marido recuperara un poco el juicio.

-Lo… lo siento, es solo que…- Steven se estaba tratando de disculpar ya que se dio cuenta de que le hablo muy mal a su hijo sin ningún motivo aparente por primera vez… al menos desde su punto de vista.

-"¿Pero qué carajos le pasa a este marica de mierda que se comportó así solo pro preguntar por esas cajas?"- preguntó la voz gutural en la mente del rubio sin dejar de estar molesto.

-"No lo sé, so-solo es-espero que no sea nada grave"- le dijo mentalmente el rubio sin dejar de estar bien preocupado- "Y es-espero que Betty es-este bien y no le ha-haya pasado nada"- terminó pensando de forma más preocupada todavía.

La chica mientras tanto, se dirigía a una base militar junto con su padre para ponerse a salvo ya que este como todo militar que es, apenas vio las primeras señales de los animales mutantes atacando a las personas, enseguida se puso en marcha para poner a su hija a salvo luego de haber ordenado que su ejército fuera al pueblo para tratar de detener a esos monstruos y los dos estaban en una camioneta militar obviamente.

-¿A dónde vamos papá?- le preguntó muy angustiada y preocupada la chica.

-Ya te lo dije hija, a un lugar seguro y lejos de esas bestias- le dijo su padre que trataba de no parecer preocupado y angustiado también- mira, ya llegamos- le dijo señalando el mismo centro de investigación en el que Butters había sufrido ese accidente con la radiación y después se estacionó en esta y se bajaron de su vehículo y empezaron a ingresar a ella.

-¿Pero qué pasa con las personas del pueblo, como se van a defender de esas horribles bestias?- le volvió a preguntar preocupada la chica.

-No te preocupes Betty, ya hice que mi ejército fuera al pueblo para detener a esos monstruos- le volvió a tratar de tranquilizar su papá aunque en el fondo no estaba totalmente seguro de que sus soldados fueran capaces de detener ellos solos a esas bestias. Su hija iba a preguntarle otra cosa, pero su padre siguió hablando al darse cuenta de que habían llegado a una zona fortificada- escucha hija, tú te quedas aquí mientras yo regreso al pueblo y dirijo a las tropas para acabar con esas bestias- cuando le dijo eso, la chica se le quedó viendo horrorizada.

-¿Vas a volver? ¡Pero podrías morir!- exclamó.

-Es una posibilidad hija… pero tengo que hacerlo por el bien de las personas- dicho esto se retiró del lugar lo más rápido posible.

-¡Papá espera!- le pidió la chica sin cambiar de semblante, pero fue demasiado tarde-"Oh Dios… que no le pase nada… y a Butters tampoco"- pensó también preocupándose por el rubio.

Volviendo al pueblo de South Park, el Capitán América junto con Wolverine siguieron peleando contra los animales mutantes, aunque el joven había cogido las armas de los agentes muertos para así poder detener con más facilidad a esas bestias.

Unos gatos monteses se le acercaron por delante corriendo a toda velocidad, pero le disparó a cada uno con la pistola que tiene en la mano derecha, ya que en la izquierda tiene su escudo y con excelente precisión sus disparos daban en la frente de los animales matándolos en el acto y el último que quedaba saltó para atacarlo y justo cuando estaba a un metro de distancia, le disparó justo en la boca matándolo en pleno vuelo y enseguida se hizo un lado para esquivar el cadáver volador que cayó al suelo.

-Pobres gatos…- se dijo a sí mismo de forma un poco triste e incómoda al tener que seguir matando a animales.

-No es momento de sentimentalismos chico y sigue peleando- le llamó la atención Loga para enseguida saltar y caer encima de un ciervo que enseguida se movió de un lado a otro para tratar de quitárselo de encima, pero el mutante enseguida le clavó las garras de su mano derecha en la parte trasera de la cabeza matándolo enseguida, pero antes de que siquiera se tratara de alejar del cadáver y desclavar sus garras, un gran puma había saltado asía él con la intención de atacarlo, pero enseguida movió de abajo asía arriba las garras metálicas de su mano izquierda cortándole la cabeza al felino matándolo enseguida y salpicándolo mucho de sangre y después a lo lejos vio como una manada de grandes perros se les acercó y él sin ningún reparo se les acercó también y al estar cerca de ellos, dos de los perros saltaron al mismo tiempo para atacarlo, pero movió asía arriba sus dos brazos al mismo tiempo cortándolos justamente a la mitad a cada uno y sus mitades pasaron a sus lados salpicándolo más de sangre y el mutante siguió acercándose a los demás perros y dio un salto al mismo tiempo que daba media vuelta para darle una patada a uno de los caninos en el lado izquierdo de la cara tirándolo a un lado y aún en el aire por el salto, le clavó en las garras de su mano derecha dentro de la boca a otro perro que saltó para morderlo y de un movimiento le cortó la parte superior de la cabeza y después cayó de pie en el suelo y sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo por la sangre que lo cubría ni por todo lo que hizo y después miró asía atrás al perro al que le había pateado en la cara y le estaba rugiendo furioso y con muchos chorros de babas saliéndole de la boca, pero el mutante solamente se limitó a sonreírle.

-Véngale cachorrito- le dijo de forma burlona mientras le indicaba con la mano izquierda para que se le acercara, el canino ladró encolerizado saltó como los demás y el mutante solamente se limitó a mover rápidamente una sola asía atrás una sola de las garras cortando el cuerpo del animal de forma horizontal desde la boca, hasta la cola y las dos mitades cayeron separadas- lindo perrito- dijo sonriendo de forma sádica.

-Wau… que forma de pelear tan impresionante…- dijo el joven Capitán en susurro de forma admirable y sin importarle que Logan haya matada tan sanguinariamente a esos animales.

Pero al admirarlo, bajo la guardia y no se había dado cuenta de que el mismo bisonte que había tratado de domar anteriormente se le estaba acercando por el lado izquierdo y solo cuando estaba a tres metros de distancia se dio cuenta de su presencia e instintivamente se cubrió con su escudo y el animal lo golpeo con tanta fuerza que lo mandó a volar de espaldas varios metros hasta chocarse duramente contra un árbol de espaldas gritando fuertemente de dolor.

-¡Joven!- exclamó preocupado Wolverine e hizo el ademan de ayudarlo, pero un gran oso se puso en su camino impidiéndole ir a ayudarlo enseguida- ¡MALDITA SEA!- exclamó furioso al ver como ese mismo bisonte se acercó al joven con la intención de rematarlo y al parecer, esta vez Stan ya no tenía salvación.

Fin del capítulo

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, especialmente cuando Kenny y sus amigos pelean y se dan cuenta de la presencia de S.H.I.E.L.D y lo que pasó con Butters y sus padres y como Wolverine convertía en picadillo a esos animales XD, ¿Pero cómo se salvará Stan? Eso lo verán en el siguiente capítulo ;D y muchas gracias por sus reviews en esta y mis otras historias :D**


	38. Ch 38 peleando heroicamente parte 3

**LOS VENGADORES DE SOUTH PARK**

**CAPÍTULO TREINTAIOCHO: PELEANDO HEROICAMENTE Y CONOCIENDO A OTRO "HÉROE" PARTE 3**

El joven Capitán América estaba en graves aprietos, ese bisonte mutante se le acercaba más y más con cada paso que deba y no podía moverse por el fuerte dolor en su espalda, mientras que Wolverine no podía ir a ayudarlo enseguida ya que un gran oso se había puesto en su camino y cuando parecía que el chico iba a ser aplastado por el bisonte…

-¡SHABLAGOO!- se escuchó una exclamación y de repente un campo de fuerza de color rosado alrededor del joven pelinegro y asombrándolo tanto a él como al mutante de esqueleto de metal y el bisonte al chocarse contra ese campo de fuerza produjo un fuerte sonido de impacto, pero sin romperlo y el animal enseguida fue impulsado asía atrás, como si la fuerza del impacto se le hubiera devuelto a él.

-¿De dónde rayos salió ese campo de fuerza?- se preguntó Wolverine de forma muy extrañada para luego saltar asía atrás esquivando un zarpazo del oso que se puso en su camino.

-Ese color rosado… solo le puede pertenecer a…- iba a adivinar el joven Capitán aún adolorido mientras se trataba de poner en pie, pero fue interrumpido.

-¡Hola a todos!- saludo nada más y nada menos que Gok´Zarah, mejor dicho, Mint Berry Crunch mientras se les acercaba volando y obviamente fue el que creo ese campo de fuerza rosado.

-"El hermanastro de Henrietta…"- pensó alegre y aliviado el joven Capitán aun tratando de ponerse de pie, pero cayó sentado al piso y apoyado contra el árbol contra el que chocó y jadeando por el dolor.

-"Ese chico… si no mal lo recuerdo, fue el que derroto a ese monstruo con cara de pulpo que causo desastres por el mundo hace tantos años"- pensó el mutante de las garras metálicas recordando al rubio y después saltó pasando por encima del oso que lo trato de atacar y en pleno salto le hizo una larga y profunda cortadura en la espalda con las garras de su mano izquierda sacándole un fuerte rugido de dolor.

-¿Está bien señor?- preguntó el rubio a Stan mientras le ofrecía la mano para ayudarlo a pararse.

-Más o menos… gracias por salvarme Bradley…- le agradeció el pelinegro aún adolorido aceptando su ayuda y parándose con mucha dificultad, pero el rubio se asombró por como lo llamaron.

-¿Usted como sabe mi nombre terrícola?- le preguntó ya que son muy pocas las personas que saben que su nombre de humano es Bradley Biggle y el resto del mundo lo conocen por su nombre de súper héroe o por su verdadero nombre extraterrestre Gok´Zarah.

-Eh… este yo…- el súper héroe pelinegro no sabía que decir ante eso y se dio cuenta de que lo estaba cagando a lo grande y que para poder explicarle como sabe su nombre terrícola, tendría que decirle que él es Stan Marsh- lo que pasa es que… ¡CUIDADO!- exclamó esto asustado y apuntando asía adelante y cuando el rubio giró su cabeza en esa dirección vio al mismo bisonte que había detenido anteriormente y se les acercaba corriendo a toda marcha.

-¿No te cansas, eh?- cuando preguntó esto se acercó enseguida a la bestia y le dio un "suave" golpe en toda la cara que lo mando a volar tan alto y tan lejos que se perdió en el horizonte- ¡diez puntos!- exclamó de forma triunfal como si se tratara de un videojuego y olvidando el asunto de su nombre y el otro joven héroe no pudo evitar reír por ese comentario.

-Parece que ese chico es un conocido del joven Marsh- dijo Wolverine de forma irónica y al parecer no se asombró por la gran muestra de fuerza física que hizo el rubio y continuó peleando contra el gran oso, este a pesar de la herida en su espalada se había parado sobre sus dos patas y con la pata izquierda delantera trato de rasguñarle la cara al mutante, pero este se agacho esquivando su ataque y aún agachado clavo fuertemente las garras de su mano izquierda en el estómago del animal y literalmente se lo rajó al mover su brazo asía la derecha y el monstruo enseguida soltó un ensordecedor grito al mismo tiempo que sus intestinos y demás órganos se desparramaban en el piso y a pesar de eso trato de morder al mutante de esqueleto y las garras metálicas y este movió asía arriba las garras de su mano derecha clavándoselas debajo de la quijada tan fuerte que se la cerró y sus garras sobresalieron por encima de la cabeza de la bestia y al desclavarlas esta cayó muerto al piso encima de sus órganos y de un gran charco de su propia sangre- y ni siquiera me dio una lindo abrazo cariñosito- dijo de forma burlona y muy sádica.

-E-ese sujeto es un car-carnicero- susurró muy el súper héroe extraterrestre de forma asustada por la forma de pelear del mutante de las garras de metal.

-No tienes ni idea…- le dijo en susurro el otro joven héroe de forma irónica y aun mortificándose por esa forma de pelear tan salvaje y brutal- pero lo que importa ahora… es que estas aquí… para ayudarnos a detener a estas bestias…- le dijo sonriendo agradecidamente el rubio.

-No hay de que, es lo mínimo que debe hacer un súper héroe para ayudar a las demás personas, especialmente a otros héroes- le dijo el extraterrestre de forma humilde y poniendo su pose de súper héroe dejando de estar mortificado por lo que hizo Wolverine y el otro joven rio por eso- además, estaba a punto de viajar por el espacio exterior para seguir buscando mi planeta de origen, pero cuando iba a hacerlo estos horribles monstruos empezaron a atacar a las personas y tuvimos que salvarlas- le dijo un poco serio el rubio, pero eso extrañó un poco al pelinegro.

-¿Tuvimos?- le preguntó sin entender porque se refirió a sí mismo en plural e iba a preguntarle a que se estaba refiriendo, pero fue interrumpido.

-Así es, tuvimos que salvarles el pellejo a las personas- le dijo de repente nada más y nada menos que Luis Carlos Alarcón mientras se les acercaba volando, con un gran jabalí en su mano derecha moviéndolo con toda facilidad y después lo arrojo encima de un puma aplastándolo.

-"Alarcón…"- pensó aliviado al joven Capitán al mismo tiempo que el latino se les acercaba.

-Y pensar que estaba a punto de viajar a otro universo paralelo para ver si encontraba algo interesante que hacer y aparecieron estas bestias horribles jodiendo a las personas- les dijo sonriendo el colombiano como si fuera cualquier cosa y al parecer él y el rubio se habían puesto de acuerdo en trabajar juntos para pelear contra los monstruos, pero luego vio fijamente al Capitán de arriba abajo, como si lo estuviera tratando de analizar con la mirada o de reconocerlo al mismo tiempo que sus ojos brillaban de color purpura, eso estaba incomodando al otro pelinegro, que iba a decirle algo, pero el latino le siguió hablando- un momento, pero si tú eres…- le dijo muy asombrado ya que al parecer lo logró reconocer, el otro pelinegro enseguida se preocupó por eso, pero antes de que siguiera hablando lo interrumpieron.

-Oigan ustedes, no hay tiempo que perder en hablar tonterías, si nos van a ayudar, muy bien, cualquier ayuda es recibida, pero entonces pónganse a trabajar- les exigió Wolverine un poco molesto por tanta habladuría para luego clavarle dos de las garras de su mano izquierda a un lobo en los ojos sacándoselos haciendo que el animal rugiera en agonía y después le clavó las garras de su mano derecha en su cuello matándolo.

-Es cierto, hay que detener a estos monstruos y salvar a las personas- dijo el rubio para enseguida acercarse a unas bestias y detenerlas. El joven Capitán iba a hacer lo mismo, pese a que todavía está cansado y sigue muy adolorido por las heridas que tiene, pero el latino lo detuvo poniéndole una mano en su hombro derecho.

-"Luego de esto vamos a tener una buena y larga charla Stan"- le dijo de forma telepática viéndolo seriamente dando a entender que descubrió su identidad secreta al haber leído su mente sin ningún permiso y eso preocupó enseguida al otro pelinegro.

-"Esta bien como quieras, pero no se lo digas a nadie aún"- le pidió mentalmente no solo preocupado, sino también un poco molesto por esa intromisión y el latino le dedico una última mirada inquisidora para luego los dos seguir peleando contra los monstruos.

Luis Carlos estaba quieto en medio de la calle y cruzado de brazos y sin importarle que unos pumas, lobos y perros lo estuvieran rodeando mientras rugían y él solamente se limitó a sonreírles sin cambiar de posición y enseguida uno a uno de esas bestias se le tiró encima con la intención de morderlo y rasguñarlo y después de unos segundos todos esos monstruos se habían apilado uno encima de otro formando un montículo cubriendo totalmente al latino. Pero de repente todos ellos empezaron a volar en diferentes direcciones como si una onda expansiva los hubiera chocado y naturalmente fue el colombiano que solamente se había limitado a extender sus brazos asía arriba como si se estuviera desperezando y se acercó uno a uno a los animales aún estos en pleno vuelo para atacarlos.

Cogió a un puma con sus manos e hizo el mismo movimiento que Bane uso para lastimarle la espalda a Batman, solo que de forma mucho más salvaje y sangrienta ya que partió al felino a la mitad, luego materializó una lanza de metal y se la arrojó a un perro clavándoselo en la boca empalándolo y el otro extremo salió de su… trasero, pero la fuerza de la lanza fue tal que siguió su camino, aún con ese perro clavado y terminó clavándose en un lobo, que también estaban en pleno vuelo, en el estómago matándolo también y la lanza aún con los caninos siguió su camino hasta clavarse contra una pared.

-"El chuzo más grande del mundo"- pensó el colombiano de forma burlona y sádica y volvió a seguir atacar a los animales que había mandado a volar. Creo una especie de disco metálico muy filoso y usando sus poderes mentales hizo que girara rápidamente y lo dirigió a un puma y lo partió a la mitad desde la cabeza a la cola y después hizo que se dirigiera a un lobo cortándolo por el estómago y después atrajo el disco asía él y lo sujeto con su mano derecha- esto se parece mucho lo que le pasó a Freezer- se dijo a sí mismo todavía burlón y sádico al recordar lo que le paso a uno de los súper villanos más reconocidos de cierto anime japonés que todo el mundo conoce XD, pero luego vio que un lobo y un puma, que ya habían aterrizado en el piso, enseguida se le acercaron con la intención de atacarlo, el latino solamente se limitó a volver a sonreír y en su mano izquierda creo otro disco filoso de metal y le lanzó cada uno a las bestias partiéndolos a la mitad otra vez desde la cabeza a los pies y las mitades cayeron a los lados del colombiano que atrajo sus discos- vuelvo y digo, esto me recuerda mucho lo que paso a Freezer- dijo por tercera vez sin cambiar de semblante, pero luego vio como el joven Capitán estaba peleando con mucha dificultad contra unos gatos y ratones muy grandes y apenas si podía esquivar sus ataques y eso lo preocupo un poco- ¡Oye Stan!- exclamó llamando su atención y el otro pelinegro lo vio luego de haberle dado un puñetazo en la cara a un gato- ¡Toma esto!- dijo al mismo tiempo que hizo que uno de sus discos se volviera una espada Katana samurái y le la lanzó y el otro pelinegro la agarro en el aire por la empuñadura.

-¿Para qué es esto?- le preguntó sin entender y el colombiano se palmeó la cara un poco frustrado por semejante pregunta estúpida.

-Grandísimo imbécil, pues esa espada samurái es para que puedas pelear mejor contra esas bestias- le dijo muy toscamente el colombiano para luego mover asía atrás su puño derecho golpeando en la cara a un gran lince que había saltado para atacarlo.

Y antes de que el joven Capitán pudiera decir algo una gran rata saltó asía él e instintivamente la golpeo con su escudo mandándola a volar y enseguida otro gato salto también para atacarlo y el pelinegro movió de abajo asía arriba su espada cortándole la cabeza en pleno aire y al ver en el reflejo del sable, vio que otros dos gatos saltaron por detrás de él para atacarlo, así que giro rápidamente asía atrás moviendo su espada de forma horizontal cortando por la mitad a los dos felinos al mismo tiempo y su sangre lo salpico encima y después se hecho asía atrás esquivando una rata que casi le muerde el pie derecho y enseguida le clavó su espada en la espalda matándola, tan fuerte que también se clavó en el piso, pero rápidamente la desclavó moviéndola asía arriba sacando pequeños pedazos del suelo para cortarle las patas delanteras a un gato y después dio media vuelta para patear a otra rata mandándola a volar para enseguida levantar su escudo usarlo para golpear de forma vertical la cabeza de un gato, tan fuerte que le golpeo que se lo fracturo.

¡URRRGGG!- se escuchó el fuerte rugido de un gran jabalí que se acercaba al joven Capitán a toda velocidad, a este todavía le duele la espalda como para tratar de saltar, pero al ver las patas del animal se le ocurrió una buena idea, lanzó su escudo al piso haciendo que se deslice y saltó cayendo en este y siguió deslizándose en dirección al jabalí y cuando estaba a tres metros de distancia se inclinó totalmente asía atrás y su espalda estaba a tan solo unos centímetros del suelo y se deslizo por debajo del monstruo esquivando apenas sus deformes colmillos y mientras pasaba por debajo clavó fuertemente su sable en su vientre haciéndole una larga y profunda cortadura a todo lo largo del estómago haciendo que el jabalí gritara en agonía mientras todos sus órganos se desparramaban por el piso y el joven terminó deslizándose pasando por entre sus patas traseras y de un empujón asía adelante se puso de pie al mismo tiempo que sujeto su escudo con su mano derecha.

-Parece que aprendí algo de la primera película de Matrix- dijo el joven Capitán de forma burlona haciendo referencia al movimiento que había hecho Keanu Reeves en su papel de Neo en la película nombrada, pero enseguida dejo de sonreír ya que al haber hecho ese movimiento hizo que se lastimara más su espalda y enseguida apoyó su rodilla derecha contra el piso y clavo su espada en el piso para apoyarse también mientras jadeaba del dolor y del cansancio.

-Debo darte crédito chico, ese fue un muy buen movimiento- le alagó Wolverine mientras se le acercaba dejando tras de sí montones de cadáveres de diferentes clases de animales brutalmente mutilados formando grandes charcos de sangre y como la primera vez que se vieron, le volvió a ofrecer la mano derecha para que se pusiera de pie.

-Sí… lo sé… pero si sigo así, yo seré el que termine hecho pedazos…- le dijo el chico preocupado y aceptando su ayuda y se ponía de pie y sin dejar de jadear del dolor y cansancio.

-No te asustes, parece que ya hemos acabado con casi todos estos fenómenos y quedan muy pocos- le aseguro el mutante del esqueleto de metal, pero luego vio como Luis Carlos escupía fuego de la boca quemando a tres osos al mismo tiempo y después vio como Gok´Zarah lanzó un rayo de energía de color rosado de su mano izquierda a unos alces desintegrándolos enseguida- ¿Esos chicos son amigos tuyos, cierto?- le preguntó como una afirmación recordando cuando ellos dos habían hablado con Stan.

-Sí… son amigos míos…- le aseguro el joven sin cambiar su semblante cansado y adolorido.

-¿Y de qué es lo que estaban hablando hace unos momentos?- le siguió preguntando Logan.

-Pues este…- el joven héroe se detuvo, ya que no sabía si decirle que Alarcón descubrió su identidad secreta- pues… me habían preguntado quien era y si yo también era un súper héroe- fue la mejor mentira que se le pudo ocurrir. El mutante lo miro escéptico y no creyéndose del todo esa mentira, pero luego se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, ya hablaremos con ellos después, ahora sigamos peleando contra los monstruos que queden- le dijo y el joven se alistó lo mejor que pudo para seguir peleando- "Ese chico rubio por lo que escuche es un extraterrestre, pero ese otro… parece tener grandes poderes también, ¿Quién será? Oh mejor dicho ¿Qué será, acaso se tratara también de un extraterrestre o tal vez de un…?"- se había dicho todo eso de forma mental, pero no pudo terminar de hablar porque Stan le había pedido ayuda- "Bueno, ya averiguare quien es él más adelante"- pensado esto fue a seguir haciendo baños de sangre y tripas XD.

Mint Berry Crunch lanzó varias hojas filosas de sus manos a unos perros y gatos que corrían asía él y eran cortados fácilmente por estas provocándoles cortaduras superficiales haciendo que rugieran y gritaran del dolor mientras caían al piso y les salían sangre de sus heridas. Pero después un gran bisonte se le estaba acercando por delante para embestirlo, pero en vez de echarse o moverse a un lado, el rubio solamente se limitó a quedarse quieto en su lugar y extender su mano derecha asía adelante y el bisonte al chocarse contra esta se detuvo en seco causando un fuerte sonido de impacto y el rubio no se movió de su lugar ya que paso exactamente lo mismo que había pasado con Kenny en Denver, ya que estos monstruos a pesar de ser grandes y fuertes, poco tendrían que hacer contra seres de increíble fuerza y resistencia física.

-¿Tan grande y no puedes contra alguien más pequeño que tú? Qué vergüenza- dijo burlonamente el extraterrestre sin dejar de sostener al bisonte que trataba inútilmente de avanzar raspando sus uñas contra el piso y después lo levantó y le dio un golpe en la quijada con su mano izquierda mandándolo a volar asía arriba en línea recta- ya van dos- volvió a decir de forma burlona refiriéndose a que es el segundo bisonte que manda a volar.

Pero de repente escuchó varios rugidos y al ver a lo lejos, usando su súper visión de menta y vayas, vio lo que parecía ser una bandada de grandes águilas, de sus picos parecían salir pequeños colmillos filosos, las garras se habían vuelto muy grandes y algunas de sus plumas parecían haberse endurecido y vuelto muy filosas.

-¿Pero qué rayos…?- se preguntó a sí mismo el rubio un poco asombrado- ¡oigan todos, hay águilas en camino!- les aviso a los demás héroes.

-¿Águilas?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo Stan y Wolverine, mientras que Alarcón hizo que sus ojos brillaran de color purpura para poder verlos a lo lejos a esas aves- es cierto, son una águilas horribles y parecen ser tan grandes con las Águilas del Señor de los Anillos- cuando dijo esta, Stan enseguida se preocupó.

-¿Águilas, eh? Hasta que al fin varias de monstruos- espetó Logan de forma irónica y burlona y Luis Carlos fue el único que se rio por eso.

-¡Entonces vamos haya y acabemos con ellas!- exclamó emocionado el rubio extraterrestre para enseguida volar asía los pajarracos.

-No te olvides de mí- le dijo Alarcón para seguirlo.

-Que imprudentes son- les dijo Logan de forma desaprobatoria, pero riendo un poco y después junto con el joven Capitán siguieron peleando contra los monstruos que quedaban.

Fin del capítulo

**Espero que les haya gustado la aparición sorpresa de Mint Berry Crunch y de mí y como jodíamos a esos monstruos XD, también espero que les haya gustado la forma de pelear Stan y de Wolverine ;D y creo que en el siguiente capítulo la pelea contra los animales ya termina D: pero de igual manera aún quedan desgracias MUCHO peores por aparecer :O **


	39. Ch 39 casi terminando la pelea

**LOS VENGADORES DE SOUTH PARK**

**CAPÍTULO TREINTAINUEVE: REGAÑANDO Y CASI TERMINANDO LA PELEA**

**KENNY POV:**

Mis amigos y yo seguíamos peleando contra estas horribles bestias con la ayuda de esos soldados y agentes de esa tal S.H.I.E.L.D y con la ayuda extra de unos soldados normales que habían llegado desde hace rato.

Continuábamos enfrentando a estos monstruos y las grandes hordas y hordas que antes asolaban a la ciudad de Denver y mataban y herían mortalmente a las personas, ya se estaban disminuyendo y solamente quedaban unas cuantas de esas bestias.

-¡Esos es chicos, ya casi hemos acabado con estas mierdas!- le había dicho a mis amigos volviendo a emocionarme como lo me había puesto al principio para luego hacer que un rayo cayera cobre un gran "venado" electrocutándolo y rostizándolo como había hecho con las demás bestias.

-Oh que lastima, ya se va a acabar la diversión- nos dijo Volstagg en forma de falso puchero y decepción para luego cortar la cabeza a los pies a otro gran "oso" usando su hacha.

-Pero al menos tendrás mucha comida que devorar- le dijo Fandral de forma burlona y todos empezamos a reír por eso.

Sin embargo luego de haber reído, el suelo bajo nosotros empezó a temblar de forma violenta, como un pequeño terremoto y de repente el piso bajo de nosotros se empezó a partir y abrir y para nuestra desagradable sorpresa salió de este lo que parecía ser una "lagartija" gigantesca, con tres hileras de grandes púas recorriéndole toda la espalda, un cuerno en la nariz grandes colmillos y garras y una larga lengua bífida sobresaliendo de la boca.

-¡¿Pero qué carajos?!- pregunté exaltado y antes de que alguno de nosotros pudiera reaccionar, ese monstruo enseguida le dio un fuerte golpe a Sif con su pata derecha delantera mandándola a volar de espalda haciendo que se estrellara fuertemente contra un auto.

-¡SIF!- gritamos enseguida los demás al mismo tiempo preocupados por ella y el primero en querer atacar a ese monstruo fue Hogun, pero al estar cerca de él esa bestia movió de arriba abajo su pata izquierda delantera golpeándolo y haciendo que literalmente se quedara clavado en el piso.

-¡HOGUN!- volvimos a gritar el resto sin dejar de estar muy preocupados, en esos momentos me di cuenta , o mejor dicho, recordé que a pesar de que yo soy alguien con una increíble fuerza y resistencia, mis amigos y la mayoría de los Asgardianos no tienen la misma fuerza y resistencia que yo tengo.

Ese maldito pariente de Godzilla abrió su enorme boca con la intención de morder a Hogun que seguía clavado en el piso, yo gire rápidamente mi martillo con la intención de tirárselo.

-¡BUMMM!- de repente la cabeza de ese maldito monstruo exploto, mejor dicho, desde el interior de la boca hacía afuera y su cadáver cayo peligrosamente cerca de mi amigo. Así que no perdí tiempo y me acerque a él, mientras que Volstagg y Fandral fueron a ver a Sif.

-¿Estas bien Hogun?- le pregunté mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie desclavándolo del piso.

-Ah… creo que sí…- me dijo un poco adolorido mientras se tronaba un poco su cuello, tal vez él, mis amigos y la mayoría de los Asgardianos no tendrán mi inimaginable resistencia y fuerza, pero son mucho más fuertes y resistentes que las personas normales- ¿Pero quién le exploto la cabeza a este monstruo…?- me preguntó viendo de un lado a otro buscando al responsable.

Yo enseguida trate de encontrar con la mirada a ese sujeto que usaba el arco y flecha y lo vi en la cima de un pequeño edificio y creo que estaba apuntando creo que a nuestra dirección, enseguida me moleste pensando que iba a disparar un flecha contra nosotros, pero cuando soltó su flecha, esta se clavó en un gran "lobo" que solamente le atravesó la cabeza de lado a lado en vez de explotársela como a ese monstruo rectilíneo.

-Ese tipo… hay que reconocerlo… sí que tiene una muy buena puntería- me había dicho Hogun de forma admirable mientras se seguía sobando su cuello y no podía negar que tiene toda la razón, ese tipo tiene una excelente puntería.

Luego de eso nos acercamos a Sif y los demás, ella al parecer tampoco estaba gravemente herida o algo así y después nos dimos cuenta de que todos esos malditos monstruos al parecer ya todos habían sido derrotados y solamente quedaban sus grandes cadáveres.

-Parece que ya hemos acabado con todas estas bestias- les dije a los demás aliviado ya que no moriría más personas.

-Oh que lastima, ya me estaba empezando a divertir- nos dijo Volstagg en forma de falso puchero y todos enseguida reímos por eso, pero yo deje de hacerlo al recordar los asuntos pendientes con S.H.I.E.L.D y no podía desaprovechar este momento.

-Oigan chicos, ya es el momento de zanjar cuentas pendientes con esos tipos- les dije de forma seria y ellos también se pusieron serios.

-Cómo digas Thor- luego de que Sif me dijera esto, todos caminábamos en dirección a ese tipo del arco y flechas, que al parecer le había dado unas órdenes a sus compañeros y demás soldados que también empezaron a caminar en dirección a nosotros con sus armas listas por si acaso, trataba de no reír por eso ya que por más armados que estén, no serían capaces de hacerme un rasguño a mí o a mis amigos y….

De repente, un haz de luz bajo del Cielo exactamente el mismo con el que me había llevado a Asgard cuando recuperé mi martillo y como esa vez, estaba volando asía arriba a una increíble velocidad junto con mis amigos y cuando nos detuvimos, estábamos frente a Heimdall que obviamente fue el que nos trajo aquí, pero su expresión parecía ser… ¿Seria? ¿Qué le pasa?

-¿Heimdall? ¿Por qué nos has traído devuelta a Asgard?- le preguntó Sif, pero él seguía con su semblante serio y viéndonos fijamente, especialmente a mí.

-Porque yo se lo ordené…- nos dijo de repente Odín saliendo de entre las sombras tomándonos a todos por sorpresa y todos enseguida se inclinaron ante él haciendo una reverencia, incluso yo.

-Señor- dijeron todos ellos al mismo tiempo sin dejar de estar inclinados ante él.

-¿Por qué nos trajiste a Asgard?- le pregunté dejando de estar inclinado y parándome.

-Porque tengo que recordarte unas cuantas cosas importantes…- me dijo Odín viendo más serio que Heimdall, pero también parecía un poco… ¿molesto?- retírense…- les ordenó a mis amigos y estos luego de hacer una última reverencia se empezaron dedicándome una mirada de preocupación y no podía negar que también me estaba preocupando- caminemos hijo…- me volvió a pedir como en las ocasiones pasadas, pero sin cambiar su semblante serio y molesto y yo lo empecé a seguir, no antes de dedicarle una última mirada a Heimdall que tampoco cambiaba de semblante y sin moverse de su puesto.

-¿Qué pasa Odín, acaso hice algo malo?- le pregunté mientras caminábamos por ese raro puente de cristal que brilla.

-Sí y no al mismo tiempo…- me dijo viendo asía adelante y sin verme a la cara.

-¿Qué cosa tratas de decirme?- l pregunté sin entender a lo que me refería.

-Lo que quiero decir… es que hiciste bien en defender a las personas de Midgard de esos monstruos… pero pedirle ayuda a Sif y a los demás… fue incorrecto e imprudente…- cuando me dijo esto último lo miré más extrañado de lo que yo estaba.

-¿No podía pedirle ayuda a mis amigos? ¿Por qué?- le volví a preguntar y él soltó un suspiro.

-Pues verás hijo… a pesar de que Midgard es uno de los nueve reinos y está conectado a nuestro reino… no podemos interferir directamente en sus asuntos…- cuando me dijo esto lo miré entre asombrado y un poco molesto.

-¿Por qué?- le pregunté sin cambiar de semblante.

-Porque si ellos están pasando por cualquier apuro por algún tipo de amenaza que solamente les afecta a ellos y no a alguno de los otros reinos… no debe de ser de nuestro interés y ellos mismos deben de resolverlo…- me siguió diciendo Odín y eso me molestó más de lo que estaba.

-Entonces si le Tierra se ve amenazada por algún monstruo como Cthullu o algo por el estilo, ¿No harían nada para defenderla?- le seguí preguntando más molesto todavía al recordar ese suceso y que si en verdad nuestros mundos están conectados, no se habían tomado la molestia de ayudar a las personas.

-Ya te lo dije hijo… mientras que no afecte de alguna manera a los demás reinos… no podemos interferir…- me había vuelto a decir Odín sin cambiar en ningún momento su semblante serio y yo tampoco cambiaba de semblante, pero luego recordé un detalle muy importante.

-Si nosotros los Asgardianos supuestamente no podemos intervenir en los asuntos de la Tierra… ¿Por qué entonces yo puedo estar en ella y ayudar a las personas?- le pregunté con todo interés.

-Recuerda que tú hijo mío… vivías de reencarnación en reencarnación en Midgard… eso te hace un poco diferente de los demás Asgardianos… y por eso puedes andar libremente en ese mundo sin ninguna restricción- me siguió explicando Odín ya no tan serio, eso solamente me tranquilice un poco ya que por lo menos podré seguir ayudando a las personas cuando estén en serios apuros- y parece ser que a Sif y a los demás… se le olvidaron esa regla…- me dijo otra vez serio como antes.

-Ellos no tienen la culpa, yo fui el que les pidió ayuda- le dije para no meter en problema a mis viejos amigos, pero en vez de molestarse rio un poco.

-Me alegro mucho que te hagas responsable… eso demuestra los grandes valores de la humildad y justicia que un líder debe tener…- me dijo en forma de alago y no pude evitar reír por eso- pero ahora creo que ya es hora de que vuelvas a Midgard…- me dijo en forma de despedida como las veces anteriores.

-Está bien, Adiós pa… Odín- me volví a corregir como en las demás ocasiones, pero él pareció ponerse un poco triste por eso y antes de que se formara un momento incómodo entre los dos, giré mi martillo para crear un portal e ir a Midgard.

**FIN DEL KENNY POV**

Pero antes de que Kenny hubiera terminado de pelear contra los animales mutantes en la cuidad de Denver, Stan, junto con Wolverine, Luis Carlos y Ment Berry Crunch seguían peleando con los monstruos que quedaban en el pueblo con la ayuda extra de los soldados que había mandado el general Ross y al parecer aún no habían llegado los refuerzos de S.H.I.E.L.D.

-¿Qué les pasa pajarracos, esto es lo mejor que pueden hacer?- preguntó burlón el colombiano mientras golpeaba a las águilas contra las que peleaban en pleno aire y fácilmente las mandaba a volar con cada golpe y después una bandada se le acercó por delante- es hora de preparar pollo frito- dicho esto respiró profundamente y después soltó de su boca una larga y ancha llamarada que dio contras los monstruos voladores y literalmente los fritó en pleno vuelo y sus cadáveres humeantes empezaron a caer al piso, pero el latino enseguida cogió uno en el aire y le arrancó el muslo y como si se tratara de la pierna de un pollo, le dio un mordisco- umm… ¡sabe igualito a un pedazo de pollo frito, que delicia!- exclamó de forma muy placentera para luego darle otra mordida a la misma pata de águila frita XD- ¿Quieres un poco frambuesa?- le ofreció al súper héroe rubio que también peleaba en pleno aire con las demás águilas.

-Eh… no, mejor no gracias- le dijo el extraterrestre un poco incómodo por lo que hizo el pelinegro de comerse a esos animales mutantes- "¿Cómo se le ocurre comerse a estos monstruos?"- pensó no solo de forma inquieta, sino algo repulsivo y asqueado y después lanzó mentas explosivas a otras águilas reventándolas en pedazos y sus restos cayeron al piso- ¡Listo! Ya hemos acabado con todos estos monstruos- dijo ya de forma triunfal y alegre.

-Oh que pena y yo que estaba por ponerle salsa a los demás pajarracos- dijo el colombiano fingiendo tristeza y puchero para luego darle otra mordida a su pata de águila XD, pero luego vio a lo lejos como los soldados de Ross peleaban contra otros monstruos- oye vamos a echarle una mano a esos tipos- dijo para luego volar en esa dirección sin dejar de comerse esa pata de águila frita seguido por el rubio que aún seguía un poco mortificado por lo que estaba haciendo.

El joven Capitán América junto con Logan continuaban con su lucha contra los animales mutantes que quedaban y a pesar de que el chico aún sigue muy cansado y herido, era capaz de aguantar una pelea contra esos monstruos.

-Sigue así joven, ya casi los hemos derrotado a todos- le dijo el mutante para enseguida clavar todas las garras de sus manos en las espalda de un gran puma y de un movimiento literalmente lo partió a la mitad manchándose más de sangre.

-Sí ya lo sé…- le dijo el joven héroe para mover de arriba abajo su espada cortándole la cabeza a un gran perro y también se manchó todo de sangre.

Pero sucedió lo mismo que le paso a Kenny en Denver y el suelo bajo ellos se abrió partiéndose y de este salió una gigantesca lagartija tomando tanto al mutante de esqueleto de metal como al joven por sorpresa y antes de que alguno de ellos pudiera reaccionar, ese monstruo se acercó a Logan y comió de un bocado.

-¡LOGAN, NOOOOO!- gritó aterrado el joven héroe al pensar que ese fue el fin del mutante.

Fin del capítulo.

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, especialmente cuando Kenny habla con Odín y como yo me comía águila frita XD, ¿Pero qué pasará con Logan, será este su fin? Pues véanlo en el siguiente capítulo de esta historia que ya casi tiene 200 reviews :D.**


End file.
